Three Cheers for the Teenage Years
by Treenuh
Summary: Rory GilmoreHayden has both parents in her life as well as her childhood best friend, Tristan Dugrey. Rory's life is perfect, nothing like a new school and new people to shake it up though! AU ROGAN. SEQUEL: An Applause for an Encore
1. The Perfect Life

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Seriously if I owned Tristan and Logan do you really think I would be making little fantasies about them here?

**AN: **This is my very first fanfiction, and I'm making it AU. You will find that Rory still has the same love of books, coffee, writing, and music, but she isn't as shy as the TV Rory. She has had several boyfriends already including Jess and Dean and some other insignificant ones. This chapter is just an Intro so bear with me, and feel free to make any critics no matter how mean they may be, this is just something I do in my free time and is an idea I've been trying to find in other fanfictions. Also know that while Rory's parents are of High Society, they try to avoid as much of the social gatherings as they can. THIS IS A **ROGAN**

**Characters: **Rory, Tristan, Lorelai, Chris, Richard, Emily, Logan, Steph, Louise, Madeline, Paris, Colin, Finn, Elizabeth and Eric Dugrey. There is much more but why spoil the fun!

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the 3rd , better known as Rory, has both parents present in her life that love, care, and support her. Her father, Christopher Hayden, had married her mother, Lorelai the 2nd, at the young age of 17 after getting Lorelai pregnant with Rory. Immediately, the young couple's parents labeled Rory as an 'accident', but after seeing the beautiful crystal blue eyed baby, they knew that the word 'accident' didn't quite fit as a description to the stunning baby girl.

The truth is, Rory is the glue of the Gilmore-Hayden family. She keeps them together and is the reason that they could all stand each other. Whenever an argument starts coming up between her parents and her grandparents, she serves as the neutral force that keeps all of their sanity in tact. She is more than her grandparents and parents could ask for: responsible, intelligent, compassionate, honest, humble, and beautiful are just a few words that everyone in her life describes her as.

Rory lives a perfect life. She knows that her life is perfect, and everyone else knows it also. So what made her different from all the other High Society kids that lived exactly like her? Well she knew her wealth, but she didn't flaunt it. She never rubbed it in any ones face that she was rich, and never took advantage of her very powerful last names. She didn't even live in Hartford like all the other High Society families of Connecticut. Her parents didn't want to live to close to her grandparents, as to keep the arguments minimal, so they moved their small family of three to a little town called Stars Hollow. Their house of course was one of the two biggest homes in the town, but Rory didn't even care about the size of the house, what she cared about more was the small town feeling she got whenever she stepped out of her house.

If Rory had to name one best friend in the world, it would be Tristan Dugrey. The Dugrey's had the house next to the Hayden's, the other of the 2 biggest houses in Stars Hollow. Rory had grown up with this handsome blond, meeting him in 5th grade. They had gone to school together since then, in Stars Hollow, and didn't really bother to befriend anyone else in the town, since they had each other. Tristan was her protector, her rock, who beat up Rory's numerous ex-boyfriends when they would hurt Rory. Rory on the other hand, served as Tristan's support system and help in time of need. Both of their parents were alike in many ways, and had been best friends ever since Chris and Lorelai had moved in next to the Dugrey's when at the age of 19 with little 2 year old Rory. The Dugrey's had been trying to escape from Tristan's over demanding and disciplined grandfather, so the Hayden's got along with them just fine. The two couples had best interests in mind for Tristan and Rory, and both always joked with the two telling them to get married and make socialite babies, but their relationship simply wasn't like that. Tristan and Rory's close knit relationship made outsiders think that they were something more than friends. This same relationship caused many fights between Tristan's and Rory's girlfriends and boyfriends… well ex girlfriends and boyfriends now.

It seemed to Tristan's and Rory's past love interests that they were too close to be _just _friends, but the fact was that was all they were. They were best friends and inseparable. Calling them brother and sister didn't quite fit the description mold however, because they did share some intimate moments... but we'll get that at a later time. They never let a love interest get in the way of their friendship, and that is the reason why they are now exes. Tristan and Rory were the same age of 17, starting their senior year in high school. They attended the other years at Stars Hollow high, but when Rory's ex boyfriend Dean started getting too possessive with her, and too aggressive with Tristan, both sets of parents decided that this school year, they should attend a private school, Chilton Prepatory High School in Hartford, in hopes to escape the 'stress' of exes. The parents wanted their children to focus more on school, in preparation of their unavoidable future, another thing that we'll leave to a later time. The parents just assumed that sending them to this private school would be the end of their children's problems. Little did they know that this was just the beginning of … well the beginning. It was time for their kids to start their adult lives dealing with love, pain, drama, and the unexpected.

And this is where the story starts.

**A.N: **Thank you for reading, please review, any critics are appreciated. I'm sorry if you don't like the way things started but I swear there is a plan for everything. And this is in fact a ROGAN so stick around.


	2. Britney Spears and Pepto Bismol

**Disclaimer: **I wish i owned these people... but sadly I don't.

**A.N **: Hi all.. well thank you for the reviews that I got for the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. I'm updating for the few that reviewed, so if you're reading and you didn't review please if you can try to because if i keep getting 6 reviews per chapter I'm gonna think no one likes it and give up! I know i just realized that i had Anonymous Reviews disabled but I fixed that now. Oh and just to let you all know, I have finals coming up, one of the many perks of being a high school student. Finals are June 7 (my birthday, perfect timing i know)- June 9 so those nights i will be studying instead of writing. But I will be trying my hardest to write out as manychapters before then and go online real quick to update my stories those nights, but if I don't get a chance then I apologize and I'll updeate twice in one day after finals! On with the story!

* * *

"Coffee…I need…coffee," mumbled Rory as she hit her mooing bedside alarm clock. To say Rory wasn't a morning person was an understatement. Everyone in town knew that there was no way to get this girl out of bed without a strong cup of coffee and some type of sweet pastry in the morning. Rory was now at her 3rd attempt of getting up off of her stomach and heading downstairs, only to fall, face down, into her bed once more. 

She was about to drift back to sleep when the sing-song voice of her mother filled the air, "Fruit of my loins! My gift after 26 hours of pain! Mini-me! It's time to rise and shine for your very first day as a private school girl!"

"Go away and come back with coffee unless you want me to go Grudge girl on you," said Rory grumpily.

"Now, now, no need to get snippy with mommy, you'll get your coffee after you get all ready in your cute little school girl outfit. I made some alterations to it, you know get more of the Britney Spears affect to it, make them want to 'hit you baby one more time'," Lorelai said as she reached into Rory's closet and pulled out a short blue and white plaid skirt and a shirt with rolled up sleeves and a popped collar, "Look mommy even had the maid starch the collar and sew the sleeves so they're permanently cuffed!"

"You're way to chipper this morning," Rory said as she opened one eye to look at her adjusted uniform. Her eyes widened at what her mother had did, sure she wasn't the shy about her body but what her mom did was way to pop singer for her. "Mom, are you expecting me walk out of class when the bell rings and grind against the lockers or something, because that is way to Britney for me!"

"Hey if a little 13 year old breakout artist can pull the look off, so can you. And as for the dancing, I think the whole locker thing is over done, what about a nice Shakira belly dance instead," her mom said laughing as she made her way out of the room. "You'd better hurry up or your coffee's going to get cold, and there's this gorgeous blonde boy waiting for you and I have no problem being his mistress and still be with your father at the same time."

"Ewww gross thought mom, too much for me this morning, and tell Tristan I'll be right there," said Rory as her mom slammed her door smirking in accomplishment of grossing out her daughter so early in the morning. Rory looked at the uniform and sighed to herself. _Me as a private school girl, I wonder what Chilton has in store for me. _Rory put on her adjusted uniform, put her hair in a messy bun and applied some light make up, she was never really the one to make herself up to impress guys she had never met before. She grabbed her backpack and purse and braced herself for the upcoming school day.

Rory reached her kitchen and found her mom and dad in an animated conversation with her best friend Tristan Dugrey. Tristan turned to Rory and eyed her up and down, something she was used to him doing to every girl that he had ever met.

"Well, well, now I know that can't be my Rory because my Rory doesn't dress like she's going to a pop star look alike contest," Tristan remarked with his trademark smirk in place.

Rory glared at Tristan playfully before going up to him and giving him a good morning kiss on the cheek, it was something they did whenever they saw each other, another one of the things that made them look like more than friends. "I told my mom that it was way too Britney for me, but of course she's set on making my life horrible," Rory said in a dramatic tone.

"Oh don't give me that Rory; this uniform will have all the rich boys of Chilton lining up in hopes of being your next boy toy," Lorelai rambled, "and hopefully you won't forget to mention to them about you dazzling mother who put it together for you and who gets lonely on all those nights when your father is on one of his trips." This comment left Rory with a disgusted look on her face and Tristan and Christopher with their eyebrows raised in suspicion. Lorelai simply began to crack up closely followed by Rory. "Hey just cause a woman's married doesn't mean she can't dream," Lorelai said after calming down.

"Lore, you know that I'm the only one in your dreams," Chris said playfully as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

"And that would be our cue to leave! Bye mom, bye dad, love you!" Rory said as she kissed each on the cheek, but she wouldn't be getting away that easy. As she was pulling away from her mother, Lorelai grabbed her and pulled her into a big bear hug with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe my little girl is a senior in High School and is going to a school that's farther than within walking distance! Be careful, have fun, and don't do anything mommy wouldn't do. I love you," Lorelai whispered in her ear.

"I love you too mommy, and I will be careful and as for not doing anything you wouldn't do? Aw shucks! And here I was looking forward to making out with random guys in the bathroom!" Rory said smiling and pulling away from her mother. "I'll be home at 3 byes you two," Rory waved and grabbed Tristan's hand while walking out the door.

"I'll take care of your baby Lorelai; after all she's my baby too!" Tristan yelled jokingly as they walked out the door.

"Hey I'm not a baby! I am a grown young woman; I mean look at me there is no way you can call me a baby!" Rory said with bitterness in her voice.

"Calm down babe you know I'm just kidding," Tristan said smirking at her, "and no I can definitely say that you do not look like a baby, did I mention you look gorgeous today Pinky?" Tristan asked, using her childhood given nickname.

"No I believe you failed to mention that Trissy, you look handsome yourself," Rory said smirking as they got in the car. She was cherishing the cringe Tristan reacted with in using his nickname Trissy. As the 'You are now leaving Stars Hollow' sign passed Tristan's red BMW's window, Rory couldn't help but reminisce on how they had acquired their nicknames.

_10 Year old Rory walked into the first day of school in a cute pink ensemble she had put together herself just for the occasion. She took her seat in her class room and began reading one of the books she had in her backpack (even then she was a bookworm). She was for the moment oblivious to the world until she looked up when she heard loud talking and saw 3 cute boys walk in the door. The blonde one of the three smiled at her and she couldn't help but blush, but unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed by the other two boys that accompanied the blonde. The brunette of the other two boys said loudly enough so Rory could hear, "Hey Tristan look at that girl she looks like a Pepto-Bismol bottle, she's all pink, even her face!" This comment only made Rory blush more and start to feel tears burning in her eyes._

_The boy named Tristan has seen the girl when he walked in and thought she was cute to say the least. Maybe it was her eyes, heck he didn't know he was only in 5th grade! When he smiled at her she smiled back and blushed, and he was enjoying the eye contact until his 'best friends' had to but in. He saw the look on her face after the comment and felt the need to stand up for her. "Shut up guys, leave her alone she seems nice!" he yelled at his friends. His friends only looked at him for a second before Austin, the brunette once again said, "What's with you sticking up for a girl? Is Tristan turning into a girly man! TRISSY SISSY!"_

_Rory had over heard this and was not going to let them talk to this boy like that, she was shy when it came to boys, but she never hesitated to help someone when they needed it. Rory mustered all of the confidence it took and tapped Austin on the shoulder. "Is there a problem here?" she asked. The other boy Matt once again answered, "It's none of you business you stupid ... PINK FACED pinky!"_

_Rory ignored the second comment and said in her most confident tone,"Oh but it is, because he's my friend and I won't let you talk to him like that!"  
_

_"Oh really, so what are you going to do about it then huh PINKY?" yelled the boy_

_"I'M GONNA TELL THE TEACHER THAT'S WHAT!" Rory screamed as she headed towards the door. The whole time Tristan sat watching on with a goofy smile on his face laughing at the fact his macho friends were being told off by this cute girl he had just met. Austin's and Matt's faces drained of all its color as Austin panicked. "WAIT IM SORRY I TAKE IT BACK I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!" Rory simply turned and smiled at him and said, "Well you can go buy me milk in the cafeteria, come with us **Trissy**?"_

_"The name's Tristan and sure I'll come, **Pinky**," he said with a smirk._

And there started the friendship of Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden and Tristan Matthew Hewlett-Dugrey and the end of Rory's 10 year shy streak with boys.

* * *

**A.N**: I know, no Chilton yet.. but i promise if i get some reviews Chilton is in the next chapter. Review review so i know to keep going!  



	3. Nonchalant in Front of the Audience

**AN: **Thanks so much for all of your reviews again. Now, I know one of my loyal reviews is asking me to make longer chapters. As I mentioned, my birthday is coming up as well as my Finals. So, for now the chapters might be short but I promise after June 13th (last day of school) My chapters will be nice and long and very often. Please bear with the shortness for the time being! Oh and the title of this chapter is from some hip hop song haha

_Italics are thoughts or flashbacks._

* * *

"Hey Pinky, you've been quiet for the past 10 minutes, you daydreaming about my sexy body?" Tristan asked smirking. This was a typical Tristan thing to say so Rory went unfazed by it. "No I only do that in my bed silly goose," she said playing along. Tristan chuckled but knew Rory better than that to just let it go. "Come on babe I know that look on your face what you thinking about?" 

Rory sighed. _Damn him for knowing me so well._ "I was just thinking of how we met, you know with Matt and Austin…"

"Yeah, back in fifth grade, our first of 4 crazy years together… You miss them don't you?"

"I really do, I mean I know they visit every summer but I still cry like a little girl when they have to leave, it's not the same in Stars Hollow without them."

"I miss them too Ror, they were the only Stars Hollow kids we could really stand, but their parents had to up and send them to that boarding school in Germany. I know why you miss them so much though, it's because we treated you like our queen. It was 'jump boys' and we asked how high," Tristan said trying to lighten Rory's obvious sad mood. Rory let out a laugh much to Tristan's relief.

"Is it my fault that you boys couldn't say no to my puppy dog eyes?" Rory asked pouting at Tristan.

"Aww don't do that to me... of course it wasn't your fault! Us guys just like dressing up as a scarecrow, lion, and tin man on a regular daily basis for no good reason!"

"Hey there was a very good reason! What is Dorothy without her friends!" Rory said laughing at the memory. Tristan soon followed and the rest of the car ride was spent talking about the crazy things Rory had the guys do and the trouble the guys got into for doing it.

* * *

Logan Huntzburger pulled into the Chilton parking lot. _Here we go again another year of this hell. I should've stayed in Zuberg_. Logan got out of his car and winked at a passing blonde that was eyeing him out_. Remember to get her number later Huntz_. Logan looked up at the old building that would serve as his daily imprisonment. It was his senior year and he knew it was going to be a crazy one. Little did he know that it would be a spitfire blue eyed brunette that would make it crazy. He was pulled out of his thoughts when his name was called out by a tall Australian accompanied by another shorter brunette boy. 

"Hey Huntz you missed a hell of a party last night," remarked the shorter boy, Colin.

"Yeah mate one hell of a party," echoed the Australian, Finn, with a goofy smile on his face.

"You got some last night didn't you, there is no way in hell you're this happy at this 'ungodly hour' without having gotten some."

"Bonerific red head with a rack the size of Mexico and legs that I loved seeing spl…"

Before Finn could finish his perverted comment, a short blonde girl interrupted from behind them. "If you finish that sentence I will be forced to puke all over you Finny"

The boys turned to see two blonds and a brunette with 'adjusted' uniforms smirking at them. They had their typical Mean Girls stance with the blonde who had just spoken up in the middle with a blonde on her left and a brunette on her right.

"Well, if it isn't the Queens of Chilton, the infamous Stephanie Vanderbilt, Louise Grant, and Madeline Lynn back from the dead," Logan said smirking.

"Logan we weren't dead, we were in California! DUH!" said the ditzy brunette Madeline. The other five socialites just sighed and ignored her typical stupid remark.

The three girls gave each of the guys hugs and were returned with a friendly kiss on the cheek, except for Finn who tried to attack each of their lips, unsuccessfully.

"How'd your summer go, conquer most of California?" asked Colin bitterly. Everyone knew that Colin had a thing Stephanie, and she had similar feelings, but it would just make things in the group awkward if everyone started pairing up, so Colin kept up his playboy façade and Stephanie kept up her tease character.

"California guys aren't what we expected, a little too shrinkage... if you know what I mean. Must be all of that salt water they're always in," said the taller blonde Louise.

"Well kitten, if you want I can show you what real men are like in the land down under," Finn said wiggling his eyebrows, causing Louise to giggle.

Logan knew he had to break it up, the thing with their clique was that they never hooked up with one another, or used each other like each one used outsiders. They all knew that if one were to hook up with another, all hell would break loose in their group and their friendship wouldn't survive no matter how strong it was. "Alright children that's enough with the sexual innuendos and inadvertent flirting. Save it for the crazy senior year conquests we're going to have. Louise, what's the dish gossip queen, any new potential?"

"Well Rebecca Summers isn't fat anymore, so you guys can try and get at that, but good luck cause she's such a prude. And the 5 year relationship of David and Joanne is finally over, so that's good news for both us girls and you guys. Then there's always the new freshman, Jenny Perkin's little sister is going to be in that class, and you seemed to have quite an interest in her last year Colin, and I hear she looks very much like her sister." No one noticed the disgusted look Stephanie had at this comment.

"Thanks Louise," all three guys said in unison.

"Oh and I almost forgot! I heard there's going to be these two new socialite kids, from some weird small town Hollow Moon or something, I doubt they're worth any thing though, they sound like Hicks." Louise didn't realize how wrong she was as she laughed along with her friends at the joke she had just made about people she didn't even know. The Kings and Queens of Chilton would soon regret this comment and realize how wrong they really were.

* * *

"You ready for this Rory?" Tristan asked as they pulled into the Chilton parking lot trying to find a parking space. 

"As long as you're with me every moment, then I'll be just fine," replied Rory nervously. As they pulled up they found a parking spot between a black hummer and a black Viper, surprisingly close to the school. "That's weird I wonder no one took this spot it's like right next to the school," Tristan said thinking outloud.

"I hope this isn't some spot for them to pick out the new kids and torture them and teepee their car," Rory said half serious half joking.

"Better not be! If they ruin my BMW I'm going to kick some ass Pinky"

"I'd like to see that Trissy," Rory said smirking, "ok ready to face the music?"

"Now or never right?" He said as he turned off his engine, oblivious to the glares he was getting from a certain group of six and the astonished faces he was getting from other students.

* * *

The infamous 6 were just standing in front of the parking lot sharing stories of their crazy summer and expectations of their senior year. They were all laughing but quickly noticed that a silence passed over all the other students and left them wide eyed and open mouthed. 

"What's with everyone?" Logan asked the group as a whole.

"I have no idea…"Stephanie managed to get out before gasping and quickly turning angry at the site everyone was looking at.

"Mates, is it me or is that car parked in OUR section of the parking lot!" Finn asked extremely angry.

"Who the fuck do they think they are? I don't recognize that car," Colin said glaring at the BMW with tinted windows.

All stood of them just sat glaring at the car waiting for the owners to come out so they could give them a piece of their mind, but when the driver and the passenger walked out, all of their intentions quickly changed.

* * *

Rory and Tristan got out of their respective doors and slipped their sunglasses down from their head to cover their eyes from the bright September sun. But this was after both of their stunning blue eyes sparkled long enough for everyone to see. They closed their doors in a synchronized manner and walked to the front of the car, looking up at the big building that would educate them for the next 6 monthes. 

This was what they had planned. Both of them knew what socialites could be like, and how cruel these rich kids could be to new students, so they both planned to play it cool and nonchalant.

Rory grabbed Tristan's hand and intertwined their fingers, something that didn't go unnoticed by everyone around. She faced him and whispered, "Tristan, everyone's staring."

Tristan just shrugged and said with a smirk, "Can't help it if we're sexy." Rory just laughed nervously. _What have we gotten ourselves into._

* * *

Logan and his cronies all stood practically drooling, staring at the girl that stepped out of the car. "Holy shit," was all Colin could manage to get out. 

"He is so hott," mumbled Louise. "I'd do him anyday," giggled Madeline."He has killer blue eyes," Stephanie replied.

"So does his friend," commented Finn,"and look at that body, those legs, that ... everything mates."

Logan was the only one who couldn't get himself together. _Who is she and how come I've never met her before, and who the hell is that guy she's with._ He couldn't help but feel unfamiliar tugs at his heart as he saw the two intertwine their fingers together.

"Well it looks like they're together ladies, so much for a new conquest," Stephanie said.

"No need to give up hope love," Finn said still a bit dazed by the beauty that was slowly approaching them.

Logan still stood mouth hanging open as he realized the two were coming closer.

* * *

After a few moments of silence between the two, Tristan finally spoke up. "Maybe we should go ask someone directions to the headmaster's office." Tristan dragged Rory along side him to a group of 3 girls and 3 boys that were watching them. Rory regained her composure and whispered to Tristan, "I think it's time to put on the act again, look hot." Tristan laughed, "Pinky you know I never stop." Rory added an extra sway to her hips and straightened out her body as they approached the group, gaining some more stares and a few catcalls from the on watching guys. Rory couldn't help but smile at this. 

The duo finally reached the group and before Tristan could ask anything Finn spoke up, "Hello love my name's Finnegan Rothschild, Finn for short and I don't think I've had the pleasure of ever meeting you before," he said as he grabbed Rory's hand from Tristan's and kissed it.

This direct attention made Rory blush, but she quickly gathered herself and replied, "Well hello there. My name's Rory, hun, just plain Rory. Nice to meet you. And this over here is Tristan," she said grabbing his hand quickly again. Rory didn't want these people's impressions of her to be affected by their last names.

Rory surveyed the group. The boy who had just introduced himself was tall, dark, and handsome. He had a killer accent that was sure to make the girls want him bad. Behind him stood a smirking shorter brunette who seemed plain and didn't really leave an impression with Rory. To the left of him was a gorgeous blonde boy that Rory let her eyes linger over a little longer than the other two. He was looking back at her, with his mouth hanging open.

Rory laughed on the inside and decided to tease him, "Hey blondie, if you keep your mouth open like that all kinds of things are going to go down your throat."

This caused smirks on the faces of everyone present except for Logan himself. Logan quickly closed and mouth and answered, "Would your tongue be one of those things beautiful?"

Rory just rolled her eyes, but Tristan took on his protective duties and answered, "Sorry she's taken man." He squeezed her hand as a signal that he wasn't serious and enjoyed the looks of the whole group. _They don't look too happy._

"Anyways we were just wondering where the office is, we're new here and don't know our way around," Rory said flashing them her charming smile.

Louise was the first to speak up with a bit of anger in her voice, "You look like a smart girl I think you can figure it out yourself."

Rory was about to answer but was cut off by the blonde, "Excuse my friend, she bites. Nice to meet you, I'm Logan Huntzburger and the bitter blonde over here is Louise Grant, the blonde next to her is Stephanie Vanderbilt, and the raven haired is Madeline Lynn."

"You already know me love, but my friend here is Colin McCrae, I seemed to have missed your two last names though kitten," Finn said.

"No you didn't miss them, it's just plain Rory and Tristan," Tristan said, knowing what Rory's intentions were. "Nice meeting you all. We're going to go find the office now."

"Maybe we'll see you around Rory love, Tristan?" asked Finn hopefully.

"Maybe," Rory said before dragging Tristan away from the group and winking at Finn.

* * *

"Louise, Hicks my ass," Logan said. 

"Don't worry we'll have you facts by lunch, that Tristan looks yummy," Louise said licking her lips.

"You better love, because I can't control myself around that brunette," Finn said rubbing his neck.

"HEY lay off man she's taken, you heard him," Logan said with anger evident in his voice.

"Don't get your panties in a knot Huntz," Colin said.

"Ok kiddos time to stop fighting and get to our lockers, lets go," Steph said stepping in and leading them all into the beginning of what she knew would be an interesting year._ "He's already starting to fall and he doesn't even know her last name,"_ Stephanie said to herself thinking about her best friend since diapers.

* * *

**AN**:Sorry if you think it sucks, I was just trying to update for you guys ASAP. Just to let you know, my next update won't be until Friday night or Saturday morning at latest because of finals. Until then review review review! 


	4. I Said that Out Loud?

**Disclaimer: **I own Logan and Tristan, and I am also the Queen of England.

**AN:**I'm updating on my birthday! I'm so happy to be done with that History final so I wanted to share my happiness with you and update! Hehe! Ok enjoy the chapter. there's alot of irony in it, but it's all for the sake of the story.

Shout out to my bestest friend Tatiana who doesn't really like reading I know but reads my Fanfiction anyways.

Thank you also for all of your great and inspirational reviews that you gave me. I'll be sure to take to mind all of your suggestions and you don't know how happy it makes me when you guys review. I love you fans!

_Italics are thoughts or flashbacks_

* * *

Tristan and Rory found the Headmaster's office after 5 minutes, and several stares, catcalls, whistles, and flirting from people they passed. _"Man are they friendly here," _thought Tristan, even though deep down he knew that their looks had a big part of it. 

They entered the office and found a perky woman in her mid-30's who immediately greeted them. "Hi there! I'm Mae! Nice to meet you! How can I help you?"

"Wow her voice is going to get annoying," Tristan whispered to Rory who had to stifle her laughter.

"Uhh… we're new here and we both got letters in the mail telling us to meet with the headmaster to receive our lockers and schedules," Rory said.

"Oh ok! I'll let him know you're here!" Mae squeaked as she skipped to the headmaster's office door and walked in. "Way too much Prozac this morning," Tristan said causing Rory to let out the laughter she was trying to hold in but immediately stopped when Mae walked out. "Go right in darlings!"

Rory and Tristan stepped into the dimly lit office and took a seat in front of the older partially balding headmaster. Both of them were intimidated by the largeness of the room and the serious look on the headmaster's face.

"Hello Mr. Dugrey, Miss Hayden, I'm Headmaster Charleston and I would like to personally welcome you two to Chilton Prepatory Academy."

"Nice to meet you sir," Rory replied politely while shaking his hand. She gently nudged Tristan, reminding him of his often forgotten manners. "Hello Sir, nice to meet you also," Tristan said.

"Yes, yes nice to meet you both. Now, since you are new here I want to let you both know that here in Chilton we take all of our subjects very seriously, and believe that a good student is a well rounded student so we expect all of our students to participate in extra curricular activities as well as doing good as school and having a good behavior. Now, you two have very powerful last names, so it's expected that you two are the pinnacle of what we expect, but don't try and get special treatment understood?"

"Yes sir," replied the two in unison. Both were never the ones to take advantage of their powerful last names, unless they found it nessicary.

"Very well, now here are your schedules, maps of the campus, and locker combinations. You're going to be expected in home room at exactly 8:15 and seeing as it is 8:00, you two should be getting on your way, I hope this will be our last meeting with each other."

"Goodbye, nice meeting you Headmaster Charleston," Rory said politely.

After walking out of the office and saying a teasing goodbye to Mae, the two compared their schedules and checked their lockers.

"Trissy this is great we have the same classes except Physical Education where they separate the boys and the girls!"

"Yeah and our lockers are right next to each other in the Eyre Corridor"

"Well… let's go and find it."

* * *

After a couple minutes, the pair was able to find their lockers and much to their surprise the group of 6 they had seen earlier that morning. "Great, now the blonde girl can bite my head off on a daily basis," Rory said to Tristan. "Don't worry about it just ignore them for now, and if they come up to us I'll take care of it, alright?" Rory nodded. 

"Let's see I'm locker 104A and you're 105A so…oh great," Rory said sighing.

"What is it?"

"Our lockers are right across from theirs. Someone is definitely up there pointing and laughing right about now."

"Well lets just hope they don't notice us Pinky, come on don't get all uptight," Tristan said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

* * *

Tristan's hopes weren't fulfilled. The group immediately noticed Rory and Tristan right when they stepped foot in 'their' exclusive corridor. Even though Headmaster Charleston said last names didn't affect anything in the school, the truth was the richer kids got to have home rooms and lockers in the newly renovated hallway which was always warmer in the winter and cooler in the summer. 

"Hey! It's those two we met this morning! Let's go say hi!" said Madeline.

"No Mads, we can't. We have to find out who they are first. We don't want to and **won't **associate with people who aren't deserving of us, no matter how hot they are," Colin stated pompously.

"Colin they have to be deserving if they're in this hall way. I mean come on this is the Elite Socialite hallway, only kids who come from old money are allowed here. Headmaster Charleston doesn't let just anyone go in here," Stephanie replied somewhat annoyed at the fact that Colin kept referring to the new girl as hot.

"Come on loves and mates let's not get too stuck up about all of them, the fine lady seemed worthy of my sexy presence," joked Finn.

Logan, the unappointed leader of the group, decided it was time to put in his two cents. "Guys lets not all turn on each other just because of two new kids. We have to find out OURSELVES who these two really are, because obviously gossip doesn't serve them justice," he said sending a glare towards Louise.

"Ok fine Huntzburger, how about us girls get to know Rory and get some info out of her and you three get to know Tristan and then we'll put together what we learn to figure out about them," Stephanie suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Finn piped up, "I want to get to know what my competition is like."

"Oh lay off it Finn. Damn it, can't you see she's with that asshole!" Logan snapped back. All his friends just looked at him with confused looks on their faces. All of them, that is, except Stephanie who knew how Logan acted with a girl he truly had feelings for. _"My how the mighty have fallen," _she said to herself as the bell rang telling them to go to homeroom.

* * *

Rory and Tristan were in homeroom 5 minutes earlier than they were supposed to discussing the 6 they had met earlier in the day. To their luck, the 6 had **seemed **to be too caught up in their own heated conversation to go over and talk to Rory and Tristan, or even acknowledge them while they were in the hall. How wrong they were. 

"I think that Finn seemed really nice, and Madeline seemed sweet. At least compared to the other girls she was sweet, she actually smiled at me. Louise obviously didn't like me and Stephanie was looking at me like she knew something about me that I didn't even know," Rory reasoned.

"Yeah Madeline's cute, but Finn was a little too touchy feely with you, I mean he barely knows you. What you think of Colin and Logan?"

"Well Colin seemed plain to me, nothing really interesting there. Logan however… he was very …cute," Rory stated, getting a little flushed.

"Pinky, you have that nickname for a reason and right now you're showing why. You like him don't you?"

Rory sat and thought about it a moment. _I just met him I can't like him._ "Tristan come on I just met him, yeah he's hot but from what he said to me he's a little too full of himself."

"Well I think he has a thing for you, I can see it in the way he got pissed when I grabbed your hand and said you were taken."

"Oh please Tristan, don't be so assume and make an ass of you and me."

Tristan laughed at this comment, "Rory hun do me a favor and never say that again."

"Deal," Rory said. Both were laughing together when the bell rang and Rory stood from sitting on top Tristan's desk to sitting behind him so she could still whisper in his ear if she had something to say. Rory's eyes wandered around the room and shot over to the door where they widened. "Tristan," she whispered, "you won't believe who just walked in."

* * *

"Who's our home room teacher this year," asked Louise, breaking the awkward silence that passed over them after Logan had snapped. 

"I think it's Mrs. Deckard this year. Lucky us, she's really cool with everyone," Steph answered.

The group walked into their homeroom and could not believe the irony of their life. There sat the two people themselves that they had just been in a heated discussion about. Rory was whispering something in Tristan's ear that made Tristan smirk and made Logan want to regurgitate.

"Hi Rory! Hi Tristan!" Madeline chirped when she saw them. She proceeded to give both a hug and take a seat on the left of Rory. Stephanie waved to both and took a seat to the right of Rory while Louise barely acknowledged Rory and waved flirtatiously at Tristan then took the seat behind Rory.

Rory leant forward and whispered in Tristan's eat once more. "Great now Louise has the perfect angle to bite my head off." Tristan chuckled while giving Colin and Finn a handshake and reaching his hand out to Logan, only to be ignored. "Yeah well at least she isn't giving you a death glare like Logan is," Tristan whispered causing Rory to giggle.

The infamous 6 all acknowledged their whispering and gave each other looks. Logan looked disgusted and of course Finn had to say something. "Rory love, are you explaining to your boyfriend how you want to break up with him and have wild sex in the bathroom with me?"

Rory was taken aback by his blunt comment and didn't know what to say, but was luckily saved by the voice of Stephanie. "Ignore my horny Australian friend Rory. What does your schedule look like?" Rory handed Steph her newly given schedule and saw Steph comparing it with her own. "Well looks like you'll be stuck with all of us the whole day, except of course Phys Ed where it's just us girls," Steph said returning the paper with a smile.

"Sounds great," Rory said smiling back with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"Don't worry I'll be right there with you," said Tristan reassuringly. He intended this to be a whisper but it was heard by the whole group.

"You two disgust me," Logan said. _Oh shit did I say that out loud?_

"What was that Logan?" Tristan said smirking, knowing very well he was getting to him.

"Oh nothing…"

Tristan decided to let it go but Finn, Colin, and Louise were looking at him like he was crazy. Stephanie had on that knowing smile once again and Rory looked plain confused. _"Oh yeah, he definitely likes Pinky,"_ Tristan said to himself. He had only known Logan for less than an hour, but he knew what it was like to be in his position, so he knew what he was feeling.

_"What the hell, did he just sound jealous… the Chilton playboy?"_ Colin wondered disbelieving. Colin could only see Logan as a playboy, and never caring much of random girls, but his last comment had him thinking twice.

_"__What did mate just say? Bloody hell I think I'm losing it," _Finn asked himself. Finn stuck his finger and his ear and shook it around, as if something were messing up his hearing. He too, had the impression that a girl could never worry the mighty Logan Huntzburger.

Louise sat examining Logan and wondering what had gotten into him. _"She's not even that hot. Yeah right, who am I trying to fool, she's gorgeous. But in the few words she's said could she have nabbed the most eligible bachelor of Chilton?"_

_"Go me, go me, go me, always right!" _Steph thought smiling to herself about to pat herself on the back.

_"__Hmm.. why's everyone so quiet? OMG WHAT IF I'M DEAF!"_ thought Madeline who quickly clapped her hands together listening for sound, _"Oh thank god!"_

While the other 6 ... well five, you can't really count what Madeline is doing as thinking, sat thinking of what had just happened, Rory and Logan were thinking of each other, unsure of what was going on inside of them.

_Why did you even say anything Huntzburger? God you just met the damn girl and you're getting all attatched with her. You're only supposed to get this caring with Steph and Honor, definitely not some random girl you don't know! Maybe I'm jealous? Nah. But those eyes… I just wanna get lost in them. WHOA what are you saying! Come on you're the Chilton playboy, think about your reputation. It's probably just those legs that are making you think this way… man she has nice legs. Ugh. Get a hold of yourself man._

_Rory, earth to Rory, what just happened? He just went all angry on Tristan and he didn't even do anything! All he said was that he would be there for me. I don't get him. First he's all 'yeah stick your tongue down my throat' and now he's all like 'you two are disgusting' Maybe he's jealous. Maybe he likes me. Nah. What are you thinking, it's obvious he's out of your league and he seems the type to only go for leggy blondes with big boobs and small IQ's. Paris Hilton types. Why are you even giving him a second thought? You're here to focus on studies, read, join the paper, be Rory! Not a potential one nighter to be reused by these guys. Get a hold of yourself Hayden.  
_

All 8 of them were pulled out of their thoughts when the teacher walked into home room and addressed them. "Hello class, my name is Mrs. Deckard. Now most homeroom teachers are very strict, and do a uniform check everyday before classes and don't allow talking, but you're mature students."

"Hell yeah! Wait till I tell my mommy that mates!" Finn exclaimed seriously, gaining laughter in the classroom.

"Let me rephrase that," corected Mrs. Deckard, "**most** of you are mature students, and my theory is, if your mom lets you walk out of the house wearing what you wear, then it's fine with me! Now all I have to do is take attendance and then you can all get back to whatever you want until you have to leave," she said making her way towards her desk.

"Ok Rory, that's our queue," Tristan said. As usual, the other 6 looked on with curiosity at what he just said.

"Ok let's do this," Rory said with a look of confidence as she stood up and grabbed Tristan's hand and made their way up to the desk.

"Do they always have to be holding hands damnit. You'd think they'd get lost or something if they didn't," Logan hissed just loud enough for the 6 to hear.

"Cool it Logan, and shut up, I want to see what they're up to," Steph said.

The two reached the desk and Rory was the first to speak, "Mrs. Deckard, hello, I'm Rory and this is Tristan, but you probably won't find me in your book. You see my real name is…" The six were practically on top of their desks trying to hear, but unfortunately couldn't when Rory whispered it in the teacher's ear. "And my friend here is…" The group groaned when she leaned in to whisper again but quickly silenced when Tristan began speaking. "Now Mrs. Deckard, you can understand why we don't want that getting out, we don't want anyone to think more or less of what we are, so can you please kindly just put the book Rory and Tristan," Tristan said finishing with a charming smile.

_"More or less that what they are? What the hell does that mean?"_ pondered Logan

"Don't tell me that's going to work!" Colin said in half desperation over the fact their names might never be found out. Mrs. Deckard looked like she was about to say no when Rory stepped in once more. "Oh please Mrs. Deckard, it would mean so much!" This wouldn't work for anyone else, but when Rory added in her puppy dog pout and watering blue eyes to the mix, she could get anyone to do anything.

"Oh that's definitely going to work mate, hell, it's working for me!" Finn remarked while Louise asked Steph, "How does she do that? She has to teach me!"

It worked. Mrs. Deckard complied with their demands of keeping their names confidential and agreed to tell all of their other teachers to keep it quiet too, until they were ready.

Rory and Tristan turned and made their way to the back of their room where they sat with big smirks on their faces. When they found their seat Tristan turned to Rory, "Well played babe!"

Rory laughed and replied, "You too, that prince charming smile gave her a good push!"

"Yeah but it was those puppy dog eyes that made her decide!"

The two laughed with each other, not noticing the astonished looks on the faces of the people surrounding them. "What?" Rory asked in her innocent voice and pouting her lip a bit.

"Don't give us that look, it's practically lethal Rory. What I would like to know is what is so important about your last names that it has to be so confidential," Steph inquired.

"Well we would love to tell you sweetheart," Tristan started getting glares from Logan and Colin as the bell rang, "but it looks like we have to be getting to class. Aw shucks!"

_So close_… All of them thought as they all made their way their first of many classes together.

* * *

**AN:**Hope you enjoyed, if you didn't I'm sorry! haha It might not seem too ROgan right now but it'll get to that. I intend for this to be a long fanfic so i hope you all stay interested!  



	5. She's a Feisty One

**AN**: I'm done with finals! YAYYY! It's such a big weight off of my chest and I'm so excited for summer. I only have Monday left in school. Monday is the school trip to six flags and Tuesday is the awards ceremony. Well here's the next chapter. You're going to see a little bit more of Rory OOC so i hope you don't hate it.

* * *

As the group of 8 walked into their first class English they gained stares and whispers due to the fact that the normal group of 6 had new additions of two very good looking people. Tristan noticed the way the guys in the classroom were looking hungrily at and moved to put his arm around her shoulder as a means of support, but realized there was already an arm there, Finn's. Tristan glared at the back of his head, he wasn't jealous. No, that wasn't it, he was protective. Very Protective. He was about to step up to Finn and give him a piece of his mind, but Rory turned to look at him. 

The weird thing with the two was that they could practically read each others' mind. They were together so much they had developed an almost natural intuition when it came to each others thoughts and emotions.

This is the same intuition that has caused Rory to turn to Tristan and mouth, "I'm alright," to him. With these words of reassurance, Tristan let it go and proceeded to take his seat in the back of the room. Rory detached herself from Finn, but to both of their surprises the group followed Rory and sat around them.

Tristan tilted his head at the weird sight of 6 grown socialites following Rory. As Rory sat next to him he leaned over and said, "But you didn't say Simon Says," causing Rory to slap him playfully and giggle, drawing the attention of the other 6. Rory simply smiled back and said, "I win." They would've questioned her further but the teacher, Mr. Porter, walked in and asked for silence so he could conduct attendance causing the eager attention of the curious.

As he ran through the list, he paused right before the point in which Tristan's and Rory's name were as if he were reading something interesting and simply called out, "Tristan , Rory," instead of the usual Mr. and Miss. This was much to the dismay to Logan, Colin, Finn, Steph, Louise, and Madeline of course.

During the class all Logan could think about was the blue eyed brunette sitting behind him. He had only known her for an hour and already he was infatuated, but too stubborn to admit it to himself, let alone anyone else. She was different than the other girls he knew, she had more class and her adjusted uniform didn't look slutty at all. Another thing was that she didn't throw herself at him like other girls. She actually showed distaste towards him, despite his openly flaunted last name. She was a mystery and a challenge but so much more than any other challenges he's tried before. She was something different, and to think he didn't know the half of her yet, but today in English class he would be learning her spunk and quick-witted tongue.

Mr. Porter sat in the class discussing something that none of the 8 were listening to, except for Rory. English had always been her favorite class, probably because of her ambitions of becoming a journalist or overseas correspondent for CNN. Mr. Porter mentioned the Chilton Gazette and she took special interest. Tristan looked over at her and smile at the extra twinkle in her eyes. He knew her dreams, and how passionate she was about it, and only wished one day he would feel so ardent about something like she did.

"So ladies and gentlemen, can I have two volunteers to have a debate on the use of uniforms in private schools?" Much to everyone's surprise except Tristan, Rory's hand shot up in eagerness along with a scantily dressed brunette on the other side of the room._ "Oh yeah it's going to be hard for me to guess if she's for or against," _Rory thought.

"Ok Summer front and center," said the teacher as he surveyed the room further. When Summer walked up she received many eye rolls from girls and disinterest from the guys. She wasn't pleased.

"Oh and let's see… Ah Rory come up here," Mr. Porter said. When Rory walked up, she received many jealous looks from many of the girls and a few low whistles from the guys, one of the whistles belonging to Finn. Tristan sat up and tried to catch the faces of the other culprits, hoping to get a good talk in with them later.

When Rory reached the front, she was given a look of pure disgust from Summer. She looked her up and down and realized she had true competition, but all Rory did was give her a sweet smile, ignorant to the hate this girl had for her already.

"This is going to be interesting," thought Louise. It was no secret that Louise had a strong dislike for Summer, and so did the rest of the girls in the school. Summer was an easy lay, and the guys took advantage of that often. Louise had gone to school with her since 6th grade and stopped trusting her when Summer had stolen her freshman year boyfriend. That is what began Louise being a tease, instead of having a commitment which deep down she missed. Louise knew that Rory could give Summer a run for her money. Rory was the smarter, kinder, and classier version of Summer. She couldn't wait to see this debate.

"Ok ladies, now I'm going to do something different today. Instead of me watching the debate and deciding, I'm going to leave the room and you as a class are going to decide who had the better points, and take notes on what approaches swayed your decisions," Mr. Porter said. "Now, you have the rest of class ladies so please make each point relative and supportive to your side. Rory, since you are new, which side would you like?"

"For," Rory answered.

"Very well then, I'll be back when the timer sounds, until then ladies," Mr. Porter said as he left the room and shut the door.

In Rory's head she was thinking of an approach for the debate and ways to sway the class, while Summer stood glaring at Rory. They stood there for 2 minutes just looking at each other, Rory innocently and Summer menacingly.

Summer was the first to speak up, "I don't know who the hell you think you are new girl."

Rory was slightly taken aback by the comment. What is she talking about?

Tristan sat in the back watching on with curiosity along with the rest of the class. Summer's words were spoken harshly, and Tristan knew how Rory handled people like that. On the exterior, Rory look like an angel, but when sparked, she was surely the opposite. Rory Hayden could definitely handle her side of the argument.

The other six of the group sat watching how Rory would approach the situation. They were very interested in Rory to begin with, but they wanted to hear how Rory would react against an aggressive self-proclaimed Queen of Chilton.

"Hey bitch, I'm talking to you," Summer added after a moment of silence. This caused the room to look on with even more interest.

This was it. Rory wasn't the aggressive type but she knew that in this was a fresh start. She wasn't going to be pushed around like her in old school. Back in Stars Hollow high, Rory's kindness was taken advantage of, but this time was different. Rory wasn't going to let her get away with that. "Oh I'm sorry, what did you say? I don't speak whore. Your skirt's kind of short by the way" Rory replied innocently as she started walking away, causing smirks on all the faces of her new 6 friends and Tristan as well as on many other faces in the room.

"Should you really be talking Princess, you have your skirt hemmed up all the way to the top of your legs also and you're calling me a whore? You're the exact same as me."

Rory turned to look her up and down before replying, "Oh no you see the difference is I can leave my legs closed, and I'm not infected with 16 STD's." This comment caused Finn and Colin to snicker noticeable, Logan to grin, and the girls to laugh outright.

Summer turned to the group and glared at Louise, her new target for the moment. "Hey Louise, how's Travis. Oh wait you wouldn't know because he doesn't talk to you anymore, huh, I wonder why."

Rory watched on confused, but when she saw tears well up in Louise's eyes, she knew she had to stick up for her.

"Summer can I ask you something?" Rory didn't even wait for an answer. "How did you get that nose and those boobs to look so real, I mean can you refer someone to me, because I know this hermaphrodite and he/she has been trying to bridge the gap, and it looks like your surgeon is skilled in that? Although, he did mess up a little on your forehead, he should've made it a little less wide and made your hair less dry looking. Poor thing."

With this comment, everyone in the room openly laughed, and the tears of sadness in Louise's eyes turned to tears of laughter. Summer was fuming and began to charge towards Rory with intent on slapping her. Logan, Finn, Colin, Steph, Madeline, and Louise all jumped out of their seats with speed, especially Louise, hoping to stick up for Rory but was beat by Tristan who ran and stood in front of Rory.

"Leave her alone," said Tristan with a deep intimidating voice.

"Don't protect me Tristan I can handle this girl on my own," Rory said stepping in front of him and standing an inch in front of Summer and staring her in the eye.

Summer spoke with a shaky voice, "Listen I'M the Queen of this school and Logan serves as my King, and that's not changing anytime soon. Don't even think about it."

"Shit happens, and things change. The next time you talk to Louise or ANY of my friends like that again, I'll make you look more like a fool than I did today. Got it?"

And at the moment the timer sounded and Mr. Porter walked into the room oblivious to the scene in front of him. "So class, who do you think had the best points?"

There was a moment of silence as if the class was contemplating. "Rory," the class answered together. Rory gave an innocent smile to Summer and Mr. Porter as the bell rang dismissing them all from class.

As soon as the 8 entered the hallway, Louise gave Rory a big hug and whispered in her ear, "You have no idea how much that meant to me Rory." Rory simply smiled at her when she pulled away and said, "I don't let people talk to my friends like that… I mean well people I know."

"Friends," Stephanie stated as if it were the law. "Now let's go ladies, we have study hall 2nd period and it's a great time to learn a little more about our new friend."

All four girls linked arms and walked towards their study hall, with the boys following.

* * *

"She's sure a feisty one," Finn said smiling. Tristan looked at him through squinted eyes and said, "What exactly are your intentions with Rory?" This question made both Colin and Logan look over to the other two interested. 

"Nothing mate, she's not my type, no matter how sexy the little lady is. I saw how those guys in the class wanted to pounce on her so I thought I should save her. No one tries anything with the girls on our arms," Finn said honestly.

"Alright, thanks man," Tristan said. He was beginning to trust these people and now saw them as friends, especially the way the girls treated Rory.

"So what is up with you and Rory," asked Logan cautiously as they all took seats away from the girls in Study Hall. He half wanted to know but the other half felt like he would regret the answer, as he did hear earlier that Rory and Tristan were an item.

Tristan just shrugged, it was the best way of keeping the truth without lying to these people. He was never the one to tell a lie. With that, Logan let it go for a later time.

"So Rory, let's play a little game to get to know you better. We get to each ask you questions and you have to answer, honestly. Sound good?" Stephanie asked kindly.

"Sure," Rory said with some doubt evident in her voice.

"I'll start," Louise said, "Where do you live?"

"Stars Hollow."

"Oh so that's the name of it!" Louise said realizing her earlier error.

Steph followed, "Who is your best friend?"

"My mom and Tristan." With the mention of her mom the girls raised their eyebrows and continued.

Madeline went next, "Who is like the cutest guy you're seen in Chilton so far, not counting Tristan?"

Rory began to feel her cheeks up as she mumbled, "Logan…"

Louise and Stephanie both smirked. They knew exactly who she said, but wanted to fool around with her a little. "What was that?" Stephanie asked.

"Logan," Rory said a little louder.

"Huh?" Madeline said, catching on.

"LOGAN OK! LOGAN HUNTZBURGER!" Rory screamed gaining the attention of the whole room and special attention from a group of four boys across the room. Rory's eyes widened and she buried her face in her hands.

* * *

The guys were just talking to Tristan about the school and asking him about his past when Finn started inquiring about what the girls might be talking about. The four looked over in time to see Rory blushing and mumbling something. "Man she's cute when she blushes," Logan thought to himself. The four turned back to each other and Colin asked, "Does she always blush like that when she's under Inquisition?" 

Tristan laughed. "She only does that when she's confessing something, and how do you know they're questioning her?"

"Mate, those girls' way of accepting another is playing 20 questions," Finn said.

"Numerous times," Logan added.

"Well…" Tristan started but was cut of by Rory's voice. "LOGAN OK! LOGAN HUNTZBURGER!" Tristan smirked and he knew exactly what question she was answering.

Logan's head shot up and tilted his head when he saw that Rory had buried her face in her hands. "Is she alright?" Logan asked, completely forgetting she had just screamed his name for the world to hear.

"I'm going to go check," Tristan said feeling obligated. He made his way towards the table oblivious to the fact that the other 3 guys were following close behind him.

"Hey Rory, you alright?" he asked rubbing the small of her back. She was shaking and he assumed it was because she was crying but when she lifted up her face he was surprised to find her smiling and laughing hysterically.

"I made a fool of myself… I fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Rory said cracking up. The girls looked at her confused for a second before laughing along with her for unexplainable reason. The four were practically on the floor rolling around laughing but stopped at the same time and looked up to see four boys with baffled looks on their faces, only causing them to laugh more.

"What are they laughing at," Tristan asked utterly confused, he had never seen this side of Rory. Then again he had never really seen Rory interact with girls except for her mom. Rory was always with him, Matt, and Austin the other times.

Rory was laughing like she never had before, and she didn't even know why. She never had any girl friends who she could act stupid around. She always had to play mommy with Matt, Austin, and Tristan. She had to admit, this was very fun.

When the girls had finally calmed down, they sat back down and acted like nothing had happened. Rory looked over at Logan who was staring intently at her but quickly looked away, wanting to avoid further inquiry on the situation. The 8 of them sat in silence, the girls catching their breath, the guys still wondering about what had just happened. The bell rang and the girls quickly gathered their things, linked arms, and walked off to their next class. The boys just followed scratching their heads.

* * *

The rest of the day went uneventful. Rory stuck with the girls and Tristan with the guys. Rory was constantly avoiding making eye contact with Logan, but Logan couldn't stop staring at her. Steph noticed this and decided she would have to talk to Logan about it away from anyone at another time. For now she was going to enjoy her company with her new friend.

* * *

It was nearing 8th period, which was Phys Ed. "Finally," thought Rory, "I get a break from trying to avoid Logan." The group walked into the gym for further instruction and saw the girl's gym teacher standing there with the boy's teacher no where around. 

"Ok listen up everyone I'm Miss Hubner," the teacher spoke up when the 8 walked in, "Mr. Spencer, who was supposed to be the guys' gym teacher, decided to go on a last minute trip to Loony Land. Therefore, until we find a replacement, we will have to merge the boys and girls gym classes together."

There were many high fives between the guys and nervous reactions from the girls. To the guys this meant that they would get to see the girls in gym shorts and tank tops. To the girls it meant the guys would see them dressed ugly and sweating, which was the reason for many girls spraying themselves quickly with perfume and reapplying already heavy makeup, so even if they sweat some off some would still be left.

"What are you all standing around for? Get into the locker rooms and change. You all have 15 minutes and then we'll meet back in here to discuss what activities we'll be doing today," said Miss Hubner. With that, the girls rushed into their locker rooms eager to try and adjust their uniforms, while the guys walked into theirs betting on who which girl would be the most successful at that task.

_"So much for a break,"_ thought Rory as she walked into the locker room with her gym bag.

Tristan on the other hand was laughing to himself and thinking, _"She has no idea that Lorelai adjusted her gym uniform."_

_

* * *

_**AN: **Hehe I'll leave you there.. i might update again tonight or tomorrow morning/night. Next chapter will be gym class and other stuff. Love you all !_  
_


	6. Was it worth the 50 bucks?

**Disclaimer:**Still don't own anything.. and I didn't own anything in the other chapters either!

**AN:** More fun! You get to see the reactions in this chapter! And guess what! I have the next chapter written also so I'm just going to wait for reviews in this chapter to see what you guys think!

* * *

The guys were in their locker room changing for the class. All the guys were still riled up at the fact that they had gym class with the girls.

"Hey Logan," called one of his friends Josh, "isn't Summer in this class?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," Logan answered unsure of the point of the question. With this answer he called out to the whole locker room, "Hey guys Summer's in this gym class!" There were many cheers and catcalls that confused the 5 guys that were standing in front of Josh.

"Josh, I didn't really know sluts were your type," Colin said cleverly.

"They aren't man," Josh answered totally missing the joke, "but if Summer's in this class, and that sexy new blue-eyed brunette girl that's always with you is in this class, then this class is going to be interesting," Josh said grinning widely.

Tristan felt his protective intuition kicking in and said, "I don't think you're her type man, sorry." Tristan knew this guy was only in for an easy lay and Rory wasn't that kind of girl.

"Really then what is her type?" Josh said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"My mate Tristan here is her type," Finn stepped in, "him and Rory are knockin' boots mate."

Tristan looked at Finn like he was crazy while Logan looked like he just saw a ghost. He knew, or thought, that they were together, but he didn't think they were together in that way.

Josh just glared at Tristan and called out again, "Alright guys she's taken so I think that Lucas wins that one! How about a bet on who can take her from Tristan first?" he asked laughing and walking away.

Tristan still stood there not knowing what to say. He didn't want to lie to these people but he didn't want these guys all over Rory.

Luckily, Finn saved him from his internal dilemma. "Listen mate, I don't really know if you and Rory are really doing that, and really I don't want to know. I just said that so Josh wouldn't try anything, that guy's a real asshole."

Tristan just replied a simple thanks and went back to changing. His mind drifted back to how Rory's reaction would be to the uniform Lorelai has so kindly designed for her.

* * *

Rory and the other 4 girls found their lockers and began to change. Rory pulled out the gym clothes that her mom had packed for her and her eyes widened as she gasped, "OH MY GOD!" This drew the attention of her 4 friends. 

"What's wrong?" Louise asked concerned.

"I'm going to kill my mother!" Rory exclaimed gaining confused look for her friends.

"You're going to kill your mother… the same one that you claimed as your best friend?" Stephanie asked.

"First she has the maid 'adjust' my regular uniform, and now **this**!" Rory yelled waving around two small pieces of cloth.

Madeline took the two things that she was waving around and held them in front of her "This is so cute!" giggled Madeline.

Louise and Stephanie proceeded to crack up, "You're telling us your mother did that?" Steph cackled.

Rory pulled out a pink piece of paper from the bottom of her gym bag that read:

Hit Me Baby One More time!  
Love Mommy  
p.s. Don't hate me forever or Tristan because he knew too!

Rory groaned and crumpled up the paper, throwing it at Louise and Stephanie who were still laughing. Louise picked it up and read it out loud, only causing more laughter from Rory's three new friends.

When they had calmed down Stephanie spoke up, "Wow Rory if my mom did that I'd be happy!"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Besides, you'll look hot," Louise reassured, "but we have to meet this mom of yours sometime, she seems really cool."

"She really is," Rory said, "but she has a thing of going too far with her jokes, obviously."

"Well nothing you can do about it now, just get changed we'll help hide you if you want," Stephanie said. So Rory prepared herself, mentally, for the reactions she would be getting.

* * *

The guys were already in the gym waiting for the girls to come out when Logan spoke, "Tristan wipe that damn smile off you're face it's been there since the locker room!" Logan assumed that it was the mention of him and Rory 'knockin' boots' that gave Tristan this smile and it was killing him.

"Oh sorry," laughed Tristan, "just had something on my mind."

"What would that be?" Colin asked, always the nosy one.

"Well… let's just say Rory will be dressed a little differently than the other girls, thanks to her mom," Tristan laughed. This caught the attention of all the guys present. Logan looked at him with interest, he was proven wrong.

"What do you mean by that mate?" Finn asked.

"Oh you'll see," Tristan replied cryptically just as all the guys turned to see the girls beginning to file out of the locker room in their uniforms. The guys craned their heads trying to catch a glimpse of Rory but she hadn't come out yet. Logan sat along wiht the rest of them standing up looking for her. "Mate get a hold of yourself," Finn yelled causing the guys to laugh and Logan to sit back down with a defeated look on his face.

* * *

"Ok ROAR-y!" Madeline said giggling as she used her new nickname for Rory, "It's time to face the movie!" 

"Huh?" Louise turned asking Madeline.

"I think you mean music sweetheart, music," Steph said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah that!" Madeline said taking her spot to the left of Stephanie while giggling. Louise rolled her eyes and took her spot to the right of Stephanie saying, "Let's do this." All four of them tightened their long ponytails as Rory took her spot behind the three.

* * *

All the guys were waiting in anxiousness for the last 4 girls, the best of them all, to come out of the locker room door across the gym from them when they heard the door squeak open. 

Out walked Stephanie first, her shorts were hemmed and her shirt visibly shrunken with a letter S tattooed on her upper right arm. Louise and Madeline wore an identical outfit, but Louise had an L tattooed while Madeleine had an M.

The guys whistled, gaining glares from Logan, Colin, and Finn. They noticed Rory was missing and wondered where she was. They also noticed that Madeline and Louise were walking at a weird angle, as if they were trying to cover something behind them, but of course none of the guys put two and two together.

The three reached the large group and smiled, "Hey boys" they said in their most seductive voice they could, ignoring the girls. The girls got an assortment of Heys, How you doings, and whistles in return.

Finn spoke up, "Hey where's the sexy 4th that you three newly appointed as one of you?" All male heads turned to the girls with question in their eyes.

"Umm. Who?" Madeline said, no one was quite sure if she was faking or if she was really unsure so they were about to let it go when Summer stood up.

Summer had noticed an extra pair of feet trailing behind them the whole time and knew who it was. She just assumed that the reason Rory was hiding was because she was embarrassed of how bad she looked in the uniform. Boy was she wrong. She stood up from her seat and walked over to the three girls, swinging her hips trying to get attention from the boys. When she reached the girls she knocked Madeline over with her shoulder, and she proceeded to push Stephanie over, followed by Louise. The three were on the ground trying to get back up quickly but were unsuccessful.

Rory stood in front of the guys wide eyed. Summer stared back at her wide eyed. Rory wasn't wearing what Summer had expected. Summer had taken the same approach as Louise, Madeline, and Stephanie with her uniform, but didn't look as good at them. Rory on the other hand, topped all of them.

There stood Rory in extremely short tight navy shorts, not the uniform ones either, these could be qualified as booty shorts. Rory had tried pulling them down, but this only revealed a tattoo on her lower waist of a heart with a keyhole in it. Her tank top was shrunken, just like practically all of the girls, but much smaller. It was still the regulation Chilton shirt, but it only went up to just above her midriff and her mother had a cut a slit in the center of it, showing off her cleavage a little more than Rory liked. Rory blushed and covered her eyes.

The guys all stood drooling over Rory, well most. Logan sat with his eyes wide wanted to wrap his arms around her covering her up, and Finn and Colin had similar thoughts, but more platonically, hoping that these guys wouldn't jump her bones. Tristan on the other hand sat chuckling, _"Man Lorelai is brilliant," _he thought.

Rory heard his chuckling and shot her head up. "You!" she screamed. Tristan quickly stopped and put on a straight face, but when he saw Rory blushing he cracked up once more.

"I'm going to kill you! You knew my mom did this and you didn't tell me or warn me or anything!" Rory screamed causing a scene. Everyone looked on with great interest.

"Yeah, but you missed the part when I told your mom to put Chilton on the ass," Tristan said laughing. Rory turned and backside to the guys not knowing the consequences. Many of the guys hollered and groaned at the sight in front of them. Rory didn't notice and addressed Louise, "Louise, does it really say Chilton?" Louise looked and turned to Tristan, "That was such a good idea!"

"Louise! Not helping!" Rory yelled.

"Sorry," Louise replied meekly.

"Oh Rory you got some lint on your butt let me get it off," Steph said bringing her hand up to Rory's shorts and wiping off some lint. The girls did this innocently, but the guys were getting a whole lot of amusement from it. Many of them were groaning or fanning themselves with their shirts. "Rory love care to give us a private showing later?" Finn said laughing but still feeling the hot side affects that the other guys were having.

Rory finally realized what was getting them like this and glared at all of them. "Perverts!" she yelled turning back to the them. Tristan was still laughing and Rory quickly knew she needed revenge.

"YOU!" Rory screamed as she climbed the bleachers to Tristan. When she reached Tristan she straddled his lap and pushed him down so he was on his back. The guys all looked on with envy, as well as the girls. The guys were unsure of what she was trying to do, but all wished they were in his position. They finally realized that Rory had her hands poking his sides and Tristan was giggling. Yes giggling.

"Say you're sorry and you love me and I'm the most amazing brilliant person ever and you'll buy me unlimited amounts of coffee for the rest of the year!" Rory said laughing while on top of Tristan, unaware of everyone staring at them.

"Never!" Tristan managed to get out so Rory continued.

"Ok ok I give! I love you, you are freaking amazing. Free coffee!" Tristan said. Rory was satisfied and smiled widely at him before getting off of him and climbing back down the bleachers. Everyone in the room was looking at her, the boys hungrily, the girls envious. Rory just blushed and stood there awkwardly when Colin spoke up, "Hey Rory whats with the tatoo?"

Rory looked down, she didn't realize that it was showing until now, causing her to blush even more, "Uhh it's the kind of key to my heart thing."

"Who has the key love?" Finn asked, everyone wanted to know. Tristan stood up and walked down the bleachers and stood next to Rory, taking off his shirt and revealing his well shapedbody to everyone, much to the pleasure of the girls. Tristan turned and pointed to his shoulder where a silver key was tatooed with the letter T engraved in it.

"That's so cute!" Madeline giggled. Rory and Tristan just turned to her and smiled while Tristan put his shirt back on. The tatoo to both of them wasn't anything romantic, it was more like a friendship pact they had made during Rory's 17th birthday. Of course, both of their parents didn't know and they were too scared to ask so they just forged the signatures. Everyone stood staring at Rory and Tristan who were squirming under the attention, but were saved by the teacher's voice.

When Logan saw Rory walk out of the locker room he was dumbfounded. He had never seen a sexier girl in his whole entire life. As she and Tristan exchanged words, the green eyed monster take over him. He wanted Rory. Tristan didn't deserve her and he knew it. When he saw Rory coming up towards their portion of the bleachers he was hoping she was going to him, but when he saw her pounce on Tristan, jealousy filled him up until he wanted to scream. It was hurting him seeing her with someone else. _No man you gave that up a long time, remember how Marissa hurt you? Don't fall for another Marissa._ He watched them laugh at each other and knew he wanted that also. He watched with envy at their matching tatoos, he also had a tatoo, it was a friendship pact that he and his other 5 friends had made when the youngest of them, Madeline had turned 17. But he wanted the key to Rory's heart like Tristan obviously had. He wanted Rory. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the teacher's voice.

"Ok class," Mrs. Hubner started. However, when she saw Rory's outfit she stopped and looked at her with discipline in her eyes. "Young lady did your mother let you come to school with that uniform!" she screeched.

_"Now she's going to get it,"_ though Summer happily, _"There's no way that her mom let her do that."_

"Well actually… she made me wear this uniform," Rory said shyly. The guys laughed at this and Finn whispered, "I'd love to meet her mom and tell her what a wonderful woman she is."

"Do you expect me to believe that Miss…" she looked down to see her name and saw a small red confidential written next to it. Her eyes widened at the name shown, which didn't go disregarded by anyone there.

"Miss what?" Colin asked eagerly.

"Miss… Rory," the teacher said covering up the surprise, "do you really expect me to believe your mother made you wear that?"

"Well…" Rory said unsure of what to reply.

"Oh wait! Here! She left a note on the bottom of her bag!" Stephanie explained saving the day while handing her a pink piece of paper.

"Hit me baby one more time, love mommy, don't hate me forever or Tristan he knew about it too. What in the world?" Mrs. Hubner asked as the whole class was hysterical, except Summer who was seething with jealousy. "Well, alright then, if your mother allowed this then alright. Now class, as I was saying today we will just be doing aerobic exercises and stretching. Now everyone get it 5 lines of 10.

There was a quick shuffle about, and Rory took her spot behind Louise. She looked back to see expecting to see Stephanie or Tristan, but was surprised to see Logan and another brunette boy pushing each other for the spot. "What's the big deal with that spot?" Rory asked Louise ignorantly. Louise laughed, "It has a nice view." Rory still didn't understand and turned back to see Logan had won the spot and was smiling at her. She turned and blushed. _He's really hot._

After several lunges, bends, and stretches the boys and girls returned to their respective locker rooms to change. Rory felt Logan's eyes on her the whole gym class but did her best to ignore them. She walked into the locker room and as she was changing she noticed her 3 friends were looking at her. "What?" she asked them confused. "Oh nothing," they all replied, but deep inside they were all thinking, _"She's fallen … she just doesn't know it."_

_

* * *

_Logan walked into the locker room with a big smile on his face. "Hey mate, enjoy the gym class that much?"

"No he just enjoyed his spot behind Rory," chimed in Josh, "was it worth the 50 bucks you paid me?"

Logan glared at Josh as Finn, Tristan, and Colin pointed and laughed. "You paid him 50!" Tristan managed through his laughter. Logan turned visibly red and walked away in a huff without any words. Tristan looked at Finn and Colin skeptically, "Did he just blush?" Finn and Colin just nodded their heads amazed. _"He's fallen... and he knows it too,"_ all three of them thought.

* * *

**AN:**Next chapter is more surprises! Stay tuned!  



	7. Trissy and Logie Bear

**AN**: Omg I'm so sorry for taking long with this one, I had a crazy couple of days that deprived me from my computer and I'm so sorry fans. But schools officially over and I will be able to devote more time to this story and update update update. Enough of me .. on with the story!

**I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**The car ride home from Chilton had been quiet. Rory was too tired from the extensive 40 minutes of exercise she had to do, so she ended up falling asleep, but when she got home with Tristan her mom bombarded them with questions that she wasn't too up to answering, so Tristan did most of the talking.

"…and so Logan pays the guy 50 bucks so he could have the spot!" Tristan said laughing. Lorelai cackled with glee at the success her adjustments had made.

"Wait what happened?" Rory asked as soon as Logan was mentioned.

"Aw what my little girl too busy thinking about the new gorgeous blonde boy in her life to listen?" Lorelai teased. Tristan cleared his throat. "Oh sorry, second gorgeous blonde boy in her life," Lorelai corrected.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rory replied, feeling like she was lying to both herself and her mother, "but we have to go, we have homework to do."

"Wait I have to talk to you two," Lorelai said seriously to the two.

"Aww come on Lorelai, we got the birds and bees talk a long time ago," Tristan whined.

"Well you can never learn about sex too much," Lorelai replied grinning evilly.

"Ew ok leaving!" Rory exclaimed covering her ears.

"No wait! Ok seriously, I'm sorry but we can't get out of this one. Your grandparents, all four sets, the Hayden's, Gilmore's, Dugrey's, and Packard's have collaborated and decided to throw you a big 'Welcome to Adulthood party' since you're starting your senior year. They're inviting all their snooty tooty friends and their kids, so be prepared to meet people noses so high up in the air that you're looking them straight in the neck. The Hayden's inherited the Hollenzalen Manor, so they're using it for the party. I've tried my hardest to get us all out of this but there's no way. But me, Chris, Liz, and Eric will be there making it fun I promise," Lorelai rambled.

Rory and Tristan simply nodded along with her both already nervous. "Uh, when is it?" Tristan asked with a cracked voice.

"Sat –cough- ur –cough –day," Lorelai mumbled.

"What?" Rory inquired.

"Saturday.." Lorelai said sadly.

"Oh my god I need a dress!" Rory said extremely nervous.

"Well here's a nifty idea, why don't I give you and Tristan my pretty black credit card, and you two can go shopping together in Hartford for a dress and matching suit?" Lorelai said happily, hoping this method would cheer them up.

"Sounds good Lorelai, thanks we'll go after school on tomorrow," Tristan said.

* * *

The next day, Rory and Tristan entered a school that was abuzz with news of some big party. Rory and Tristan just shook it off thinking it was nothing. They entered their corridor and saw Logan, Stephanie, Colin, Finn, and Madeline all looking miserable. 

"What the matter guys?" Rory asked concerned, she had never seen any of them like this, even though she had only known them from one day. Rory went and stood next to Logan, which caused him to look up at her and give her a weak smile. Rory smiled back but was still concerned about all her friends.

"You know that party everyone's talking about love?" Finn said as he snaking his arm around her waist from behind and put his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah what about it?" Tristan asked curiously. _No way it can be our party._

"Well the people throwing it are really close to our parents and so they expect our parents to attend, as well as all of us," Stephanie said grimly. Colin put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him.

"Oh well, who's throwing it?" Rory asked while patting Finn's head trying to comfort him. _Geez these people know how to over react about a party really well._

"We don't know we sent Louise to find some stuff out," Logan replied looking the worst out of all 6 of them.

Rory released herself from Finn's grasp and starting sticking her tongue out at Logan while crossing her eyes and scrunching up her nose. Logan looked at her confused along with everyone else.

"Oh come on!" Rory said touching Logan's sides trying to find a ticklish spot. Both of them ignored the sparks that ran through both of their bodies with each touch. Logan just stood there smiling weakly at her enjoying the contact. "Ok fine not ticklish!" Rory said.

Rory walked away and disappeared for a second. They all wondered where she went but were too tired to look. All of a sudden they saw her sneak up behind Tristan. They saw her two small hands grab each side of Tristan's pants and before Tristan could react his pants were being pulled down leaving him in his pink playboy bunny boxers. The group erupted in laughter and Tristan quickly pulled his pants up. "You're so lucky I wasn't wearing my tighty whiteys today Pinky!" Tristan yelled as she ran to her place next to Logan.

Rory just smiled, "Aw come on **Trissy **you know I had to cheer these poor souls up, especially my **Logie Bear**!" Rory said playfully while wrapping her arms around Logan. At this point, Rory was just looking for excuses to touch Logan. Logan accepted her hug and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her and not letting go, he was enjoying this and so was she.

The group except Logan and Tristan erupted in laughter again. "Did she said Trissy and Logie Bear?" Stephanie said through her laughter. Both Logan and Tristan's faces paled after realizing what she had said. "Don't get used to calling us that Rory," Logan said still holding on to her.

Louise appeared at the end of the hall and they all looked at her curiously, with Rory and Tristan looking nervous. Louise reached the group and began, "Alright…" she stopped as soon as she started and asked, "Whoa wait did I miss something?" She was looking at Logan and Rory with their arms wrapped around each other. Logan and Rory quickly jumped apart both blushing profusely. Smirks graced the mouths of the other 6 and Louise mouthed to Rory, "We'll talk later."

"Anyways," Louise continued, "I found out all about the party. It's for these two best friends. They're in their senior year and their super rich grandparents want to throw them a welcome to adulthood party and apparently are inviting anyone who's anyone in High Society."

"Great sounds like a big old love fest," Logan said. None of them noticed the nervous looks being exchanged between Rory and Tristan.

"I don't see what the big deal is with going to a party," Rory said feeling a little defensive. It was her party after all that these people were bad mouthing.

"It's not the party love, it's spending time with our parents that gets us like this," Finn replied.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked. _My parents are great what's wrong with theirs?_

"You two wouldn't understand," Stephanie said, "you guys have parents who love you for you and that's all. You have parents that give you a choice on what you want to do and are happy and supportive with what you choose, but we don't have such luck."

"Our futures have been chosen for us since birth, and if we defy that whatsoever, it's straight to Military School or a cut off from our trust funds," Logan said sadly. All of them stood looking at the ground sadly.

"Hey Rory, do your parents ever tell you they love you?" Madeline asked suddenly.

"Yeah all the time, why?" Rory asked puzzled.

"Consider your self lucky," Colin said.

They're amiable conversation had quickly changed to a serious one where Rory and Tristan were getting a better look at these people. Rory and Tristan saw it in their eyes. They weren't rich assholes who tried to get their way in everything, they were just teens trying to enjoy life while they still had a chance. Rory glanced at Logan and saw something in his eyes she had never seen before, innocence. She saw that he was hurting. Rory didn't know what came over her, but she intertwined her fingers with his, feeling jolts run through her body. Logan looked her in the eyes with question and she just smiled.

_"That smile can make anything better,"_ thought Logan as Rory rubbed his hand with her thumb.

After a couple moments of silence, Louise spoke up again, "I found the girl's name that the party's being thrown for, her friend's a guy and no one seems to know his first name."

"What's the girls name?" Logan asked.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the 3rd," Louise said in the best British accent she could muster up. Rory's face paled and she stiffened sending Tristan worried looks. Tristan mirrored the looks.

"Whoa, those are two pretty big names," Stephanie said.

"Yeah who ever she is, she's richer than us… way richer," Colin said bitterly.

"Yeah her grand parents, Richard and Emily Gilmore and Strobe and Francine Hayden, are throwing the party with her best friends' grandparents. I think their names were Arnold and Eliza Dugrey along with Channing and Violete Packard. The party's at the Hollenzallen Manor, which supposedly the Hayden's own because they're related to them."

"Wow those are all **really **big names" Colin said envious, he was always the most materialistic of the group.

"Let's hope Miss. Hayden is a hottie mates," Finn said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hey Rory, Tristan why don't you come along with us, I'm sure our parents won't mind if we bring guests," Stephanie suggested, ignoring Finn's usual comment.

"Uhh... Well uhh..." Tristan stuttered.

"Well, um we can't you see we have plans," Rory replied equally nervously as the bell rang. "Oh no the bell! Time to go!" Rory said quickly letting go of Logan's hand and running for homeroom with Tristan close behind.

"What's with them?" Louise asked as they looked after them.

"No clue…" Logan replied dreamily examining his hand. He was already missing the warmth he felt from Rory's hand and the tingles running up and down his arm. Louise watched him, she noticed that the two were holding hands and knew there was something there.

* * *

The rest of the day it seemed to the 6 that Rory and Tristan were avoiding them, they seemed very intent on paying attention to class, or on a book they would be holding, or at the ground. During lunch they had excused themselves early saying they weren't hungry, and now at dismissal time they jumped into Tristan's BMW and raced off without a look back or a wave goodbye.

* * *

Rory and Tristan had tried their best to avoid their new friends, but they had made it very obvious. They just couldn't sit and talk to their friends and lie about the party or pretend they didn't know the truth. After school, they had left without saying goodbye and with guilty feelings in their gut. They had to put that behind them though, the truth would come out very soon.

* * *

Rory and Tristan reached the Hartford plaza to go dress and suit shopping. Before doing anything though, Rory insisted on getting coffee from the nearby café and Tristan had no choice but to comply, he had promised her free coffee for the year after all. The two took a secluded booth in the corner of the café so they could talk about their day. 

"You like him… a lot…a lot …a lot," Tristan stated.

"Who?" Rory asked innocently.

"You want Logan Huntzburger, and don't lie to yourself or me or I'm cutting you off from free coffee," Tristan said threateningly.

Rory sighed, "I don't know Tristan. I don't even know him that well I mean he seems nice, when he's not being cocky but I'm just…"

"Scared that he's going to leave just like Austin did," Tristan finished.

Rory looked at him surprised but then covered it up quickly, "I don't know what you're talking about Tristan."

"Rory please don't give me that. I know that when you cry every time they leave it's not because of the fact that you're going to miss them, it's because of the fact that you and Austin had something before he left, but when he moved he decided it wouldn't work, and you agreed even though it's not what you wanted," Tristan said exactly on point.

"How did you know all of that?" Rory asked astonished. Rory hadn't told anyone about her and Austin's relationship with the exception of her mom. She was scared to tell Tristan because she knew that if Austin ever hurt her, which he did by moving, that Tristan would hurt him and their friendship would be ruined.

"Rory come on I know you like the back of my hand, it's not that hard to read you," Tristan said, "just like I'm reading you now and you're saying I like Logan but I'm too scared."

"Tris, just drop it please, I'm not ready for it yet."

"Alright. For now."

The two sat in silence when they heard a familiar Australian voice fill the room. "Aye mates lets get that booth right there!"

The two heard a shuffle in the booth behind them and a perky voice call, "Oh waitress!"

Another girly voice spoke, "So Logan, what's up with you and Rory?"

_Irony sucks_ Tristan and Rory thought.

* * *

**AN: **My next update will be very soon, as long as I get some reviews! I'm sorry if this chapter was sucky, i have to admit it wasn't my bext work, but I did have some Rogan action there. More surprises to come! Oh and the whole AUstin thing will be a big part much later in the story, I'm just trying ot build up the plot right now. Patience please!  



	8. We Wallow Together

**AN**: Ok i got many reviews for the last chapter, so now I'm updating. On the same day. Thanks so much again for the wonderful reviews, and I'm trying to keep all of you happy. I'm just going to answer some of the questions though. Sorry, but this chapter isn't with the party yet, but I'm thinking the next one or the one after that will be. This is deffinately a Rogan and there will be no love triangles or Rory ending up with Austin again. Also, Tristan will end up with somebody, I'm just not saying who yet. Their names will soon be revealed, but prolonging it will keep you guys either interested or annoyed... let's hope for the first. On with the story!  
**I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**Both Rory and Tristan had heard Louise's question to Logan. Rory looked eager to hear the answer, but both knew that eavesdropping was wrong. Tristan grabbed Rory's hand and stealthy left their booth and walked pass the other's six quickly in time to hear Logan say, "Well the thing is…" but he quickly stopped.

"What is it?" Colin asked looking at Logan who was staring at two very anxious people stuck behind a mother and a baby carriage. The two were covering their faces with the hands that weren't holding on to each other.

"Is that who I think it is?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh it's our friends!" Madeline squealed. "Hey Rory! Tristan! Come sit over here!" she exclaimed.

"Way to be subtle love," Finn said to her as they watched the two visibly sigh and turn to the group with obvious fake smiles. "Hi guys…" Rory said.

"Hey what are you two doing in Hartford, don't you live in Stars Hollow?" Logan said annoyed that Rory was holding Tristan's hand just like she had been holding his earlier.

"Yeah we do, we just had a couple appointments here," Tristan said guarded.

"Oh really, like what?" Louise asked prying.

"Uhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," Rory stalled.

"Don't hurt yourself love," Finn said trying to lighten up the awkward situation for the two.

"Rory needs to buy new underwear!" Tristan spit out. Rory sent Tristan a bewildered look.

"Yeah and Tristan here needs some jock straps," Rory said smirking at Tristan. Tristan pinched her butt from behind their backs and Rory squeaked. The six just looked at them with weird looks on their faces. _"What kind of relationship do they have exactly?"_ Colin wondered.

Logan started feeling angry, a few minutes ago she was holding his hand and now she was taking Tristan to watch her in underwear. _Just another Marissa, don't get caught up._

"We can help with that Rory, we're girls," Stephanie said knowing they were lying.

"I know it's just that… Tristan has to choose what he likes for me and it'll be awkward with other people around," Rory said lying and blushing at the same time.

Logan was turning red with anger. "What the fuck is with you two!" He screamed turning heads in the café.

"Logan don't make such a scene!" Steph said trying to calm him down. She saw the hurt in his eyes and knew that he was truly pissed and it wouldn't turn pretty.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Rory said with tears welling up in her eyes as images of Dean's aggressiveness flashing through her mind.

"Listen you guys, we really have to go," Tristan said knowing he had to get Rory out of there before she had a mental break down.

"No don't fucking go anywhere until you tell us , YOUR FRIENDS, what the fuck you two are trying to pull?" Logan spat.

At this point Rory's tears were flowing freely. Half the reason of her tears was Logan's words were reminding her so much of Dean, and how he talked to her. The other half of the reason was because she felt like she was losing the bond she had just newly formed with Logan. She admitted to herself before, _"You like him Rory,"_ but his words were threatening his leaving, just like Austin.

The group looked at Rory with sympathy in their eyes, they didn't know why she was crying, but they all knew Logan was being an ass to her and Tristan.

Tristan had to protect Rory from this hurt, "Logan just lay off, can't you see what you're doing?" giving a side glance to Rory. "Just please you'll all find out soon but just please don't put Rory through hell because of it!" Tristan said.

"Tristan, can we go?" Rory asked with a soft voice, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Yea come on babe," Tristan replied wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she leaned closer into him letting out her sobs. The two walked out of the café leave 6 very guilty people, one especially guilty.

"What the hell was that Logan!" Louise screamed. Rory had stuck up for her when she was about to cry, and she felt horrible for not sticking up for Rory.

"What!" spat Logan back at her.

"Oh you know what you did mate, that was just wrong, you made Rory love cry," Finn said remembering how Rory tried to cheer them all up earlier that day.

Logan just sat back looking defeated with his 5 friends glaring at him. "I don't know what got into me," mumbled Logan.

"I do," Stephanie replied, "you were jealous about Tristan and Rory going out to get intimate apparel together." With this said, all 5 looked over to Logan with raised eyebrows. "Am I right?"

'NO!" Logan replied a little too quickly. He realized they all knew already and one of their vows as friend was brutal honesty, "Yes," he admitted. All 5 of them smiled.

"It's about damn time," Colin said, "So what are you going to do about it?"

Logan sighed. He screwed up badly. He wasn't sure why Rory was crying but he knew that he had something to do with it. This was a time to swallow his pride. "I'm going to apologize and then try to win her over."

"We'll help," Louise said. When she first met Rory she didn't want anything to do with her, but now she knew that she would be the one to tame the playboy Logan.

"But first guys, we need to find out both of their last names," Stephanie said. With that, the 6 friends sat formulating a plan to figure them out. Little did they know they already knew their names, and would be seeing them in a whole different light on Saturday.

* * *

When Rory and Tristan walked out of the café Tristan guided them to a bench where Rory could calm down. Rory was still sobbing into Tristan's chest while he rubbed small circles on her back and mumbled comforting words to her. When she stopped breathing roughly she looked up at Tristan and asked, "I lost him before I even had him didn't I?" 

Tristan looked down at his best friend for years. He knew what she was like when she was hurting, but he also knew that she had to be strong because he had a feeling this was just the beginning of years of much more drama. "You didn't lose him Pinky, I promise," Tristan replied kissing the top of her head. He didn't notice a party of 6 watching him from across the street.

* * *

Across the street, the girls at how sweet Tristan was to Rory but Logan looked sadly at them, "I've lost her before I even had a chance," he said to his friends. 

"No you didn't mate, it's just going to take a little more work than usual," Finn replied at the group walked back to their cars to go home to their Hartford mansions.

* * *

Rory had finally put herself back together and she and Tristan walked to the local dress and suit boutique to look for their outfits. Both of them decided that they wanted blue to bring out their eyes. In the boutique Tristan let Rory try on all the dresses she wanted before choosing his tux, so that he could match with her. 

After several dresses, Rory finally decided on a flashy floor length strapless ballroom dress. It had a silk texture and was a sky blue color. It was a little more revealing than Rory usually liked by she knew that she would have to dress to impress these people that were coming. The dress had a very low neck line with two straps that crossed in the back. Other than the two straps, her bare back was exposed. The cloth then started again right above her butt where a very fancy satin tail was attached. At the top of a tail was a series of silver jewels that was holsing the tail to the back of the dress. The front of the dress had a slit reaching mid-thigh chest area had jeweled flowers adorning it.

Tristan decided to match with her. He was wearing a black tux with a matching blue bowtie and cumber bum. He also purchased diamond cufflinks to match the gems on Rory's dress and the jewelry she would be wearing.

The two were about to make their purchase when Rory's cell phone started playing 'Hit Me Baby One More Time'. Rory flipped open her phone and said, "You really went too far on this one mom." Tristan heard Lorelai giggling on the other end and start talking. Rory's face fell.

"You could've told me this earlier mom," Rory said agitated. "Ok fine, bye," Rory said hanging up the phone and sighing.

"What is it?" Tristan asked.

"We have to go shopping more, for a dance dress," Rory said.

"Oh for what?" Tristan said not quite understanding what the big deal was.

"I need a dance dress, so we can dance in front of the nice people," Rory said grimly.

"What do you mean dance Rory?"

"We're not expected to sit in the corner all night, we have to get up on the dance floor and dance for at least 5 songs."

"What! That's so stupid! What's the point of that?" Tristan exclaimed

"So they can show off their wonderful grandchildren," Rory said turning back to the racks and searching for another dress.

* * *

Rory and Tristan arrived home after another hour, exhausted from all of their shopping. Rory and Tristan walked into the kitchen to find Lorelai on the phone talking to someone. 

"I understand that, Headmaster Dumbledore," Lorelai started but paused. "Oh right, Headmaster Charleston, but should they really be penalized for using their names to try and hide their names?" She paused. "My sentiments exactly. They're good kids, they won't be taking advantage of their prestigious names, swear on the holy bible Father!" At this Rory and Tristan laughed and shook their heads at Lorelai's antics. "Oh not a priest! I'll have to right that down! Goodbye Dumbledore!" Lorelai said as she hung up the phone.

"You two got mommy in trouble," she said glaring Tristan and Rory.

"How so?" Rory said innocently while grabbing the mug of coffee from Lorelai and gulping it down.

"Well first your Sergeant General yells at me for allowing you to go to school with such a uniform and gym uniform, and then starts talking about how you two weaseled your way out of the teachers calling you by your wonderful full names, very sneaky might I add, but I told him," Lorelai said sipping a new mug of coffee, "I told him, Listen up Professor Dumbledore I let my daughter dress how I let her, and you're not going to tell me how!"

Rory laughed but then realized she might be in big trouble over hiding her last name, "What about the whole last name thing?"

"He said that he would keep it under wraps until you two were ready, especially because that scheme was all under good pretenses," Lorelai replied nonchalant. "Ok show Mommy all the things you bought with her hard earned money!" she said excitedly.

"Excuse me, did you say your hard earned money Lorelai?" Tristan asked with a teasing tone.

"Ok ok Chris's hard earned money," Lorelai said still half lying.

"Hard earned money?" Rory asked disbelieving.

"Alright! Your grandparents' hard earned money that me and your father inherited," Lorelai said in a feigned exasperated voice.

"That's better," both Rory and Tristan said.

"Ok now that we're done psycho analyzing our wealth, can mommy see the outfits?" Lorelai said looking around for bags.

"No, me and Tristan decided , since you failed to mention the dancing attire causing us another long hour of dress hunting and me burning a hole in Tristan's pocket for all the coffee he had to pay for, that you will not be able to see the outfits until the night of the party," Rory said slightly rambling.

"Mean private school kids," Lorelai said pouting.

Rory and Tristan simply smirked and walked away towards Tristan's car to retrieve their 3 garment bags. Rory decided it would be best to stash their outfits at Tristan's house because they both know how nosy Lorelai could be.

* * *

Tristan carried the bags into his next door house as Rory unlocked the door. The two walked in to here sobs coming from the family home theater. The two quickly rushed in to find Elizabeth Dugrey sitting on one of the reclining chairs surrounded with various snacks and a big box of tissues. 

"Mom what's the matter?" Tristan asked concerned making his way through the junk food.

Elizabeth Dugrey jumped startled and smiled at her son and the daughter she didn't have behind him, "Oh nothing! How are you kids?" she said perkily.

"We're fine mom but are you sure you're ok?" Tristan asked disbelieving in the change of her moods.

"Tristan after growing up with me and both of our moms you should know by now when a wallowing session is taking place," Rory said in a duh voice.

"Wallowing! Mom did something happen with dad?" Tristan said even more concerned. Both Rory and Elizabeth rolled their eyes.

"Silly boy, intense wallowing sessions don't involve cartoons," his mother replied pointing at the projector screen that was playing Bambi. "I'm wallowing over the Brad-Jennifer breakup."

"Oh my gosh they broke up!" Rory screamed causing Tristan to jump.

"Yeah," Elizabeth Dugrey replied in a mourning voice.

"I have to get my mom, we'll wallow all together. This is after all a great loss," Rory replied running out of the room.

Tristan stared dumbfounded at the two. Rory knew more about his mother than he did himself, it was probably because of the fact that his mother was so much like Lorelai. When the three of them were together it was more than likely that a person would get lost in their conversation and totally confused by their antics. Tristan himself was closer with his father and Chris, the three of them often went to games together and played the sports that the three girls despised. Unfortunately, Chris and his father Eric were off on another surprise business trip and Europe and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. For now he had to stay with the girls and play protector, the duty that his father and Chris often left him with. He was pulled out of his thoughts with a flustered Rory and Lorelai arrived at the door out of breath.

"Liz! I just heard the horrible news and I fast walked my way over!" Lorelai said dramatically sitting in a recliner and grabbing some Red Vines. Rory followed suit and looked up at Tristan, "Are you going to stand there all day or join in the wallowing?"

"Join I guess," he said trying to take one of the cups of provided coffee only to have his hand slapped away by his own mother.

"So who did Brad leave Jennifer for?" Tristan asked curious.

"Angelina Jolie," his mother replied.

"Nice choice," he replied gaining glares from the three.

* * *

**AN: **I know that the end may seem a little irrelevant, but I just wanted everyone to get a feel of the relationships between the kids and their parents and also the similarities of the two families. I hope you enjoyed it... reviews are welcome! Oh and for the picture of Rory's enterance dress go to this link without the spaces, sorry i kind of suck at describing clothing . http/ www. promgirl. net / prdr90ye. html  



	9. The Dugrey Forgiveness

**AN:** You guys are going to hate me, I know but **this isn't the party.** I promise to you that the next chapter is the party. My idea was to have half of this chapter as the party and then the rest of it another chapter, but I think that the party is such a big point in this story that it should have its own chapter to begin. This chapter may seem like a filler, but it drops some hints about the grandparents, and things that are going to happen at the party. Also, there is some major Rogan action in this, and it helps to build up their denial of feelings for one another.

In response to some questions-I did put Paris in the beginning, but I'm not sure if I want her in this story anymore, at the moment she isn't really fitting into anything.  
Rory's major past relationships will play a part later in the story, but for now I'm just introducing them for the sake of you guys knowing the reasons behind Rory's feelings. Marissa will also be heard more about at a later time, feeding towards Logan's playboy ways.  
I'm not sure if this is going to be one of those stories where everyone pairs up with someone, it may, but then that would be way to perfect and where's the fun in that.

**Gilmore girls doesnt belong to me. **

* * *

It was Friday and the previous night all Logan could think about was how he was going to apologize to Rory for his outburst. He finally decided on the half lying half direct approach, which was saying he was sorry for his biting remarks but blaming it on a bad mood caused by Finn. 

He walked into the corridor to find all his friends except Tristan and Rory there. He walked up to the group to hear Colin say, "So the lower east corridor should be the perfect place."

"Perfect place for what?" Logan asked reaching his friends and placing his arm around Stephanie's shoulders.

"Sub party mate. We hear that the lower east corridor contains this giant proofed entertainment room that's away from where the main part of the party. We figured we can make an appearance with our parents, stay sub party for a while, then leave," Finn explained.

"Sounds great," Logan replied distracted, looking around for a certain brunette.

"Are you alright Logan?" Stephanie asked noticing his lack of enthusiasm, "You seem like you're looking for someone."

"I know who he's looking for," teased Colin.

"Oh who!" Madeline said stupidly.

"He's looking for Rory sweetheart," Louise said.

"I am not!" Logan said trying to shake off the annoyance that was settling because of the fact that she wasn't there. The truth was though; Logan was desperately looking for her. She was all he could think about the whole night and had barely gotten sleep. She was more than he deserved, and he knew that, but he couldn't let their new relationship deteriorate just because of his asshole remarks.

"Right, well it's a good thing you aren't because she's not coming in today and neither is Tristan," Stephanie stated.

"What! WHY!" Logan said angry and disappointed.

"Whoa mate so much for not caring eh?" Finn said smiling. Logan just shot him a death look and rubbed his forehead. _Damn it I was ready and everything. _

"She and Tristan have to help out with something or other, she told me to get the homework written for them and that she would see us soon," Stephanie said to the groaning Logan.

"Don't worry Logan, I'm sure you'll get a chance to apologize on Monday," Louise said actually worried, she had never seen Logan like this except with Marissa.

"I better," Logan replied before the six were forced into home room by the ringing of the bell.

* * *

Tristan and Rory were making their way to the Gilmore mansion in Hartford to finalize the arrangements of the party the next day. Both of them were very nervous, having all eight of their grandparents in the same room was very nerve wrecking. Although Rory's grandparents went very easy on her, and obviously loved her very much, Tristan's side was not as care giving. 

Tristan's grandfather on his father's side was very strict being an ex military leader and now had very close ties with the president. After retirement, he had passed his duties as a lawyer to Tristan's father, and he and Rory's father formed one of the richest, most successful law firms in the world handling the most prestegious cases.

Tristan's grandparents on his mother's side were more like Rory's grandparents though. They owned the biggest Printing Company in the world, providing their services to the largest and the best newspaper companies around the globe. Both of them loved Tristan very much and showed it, and Tristan loved them in return.

The two pulled into the driveway and made their way to the door. Rory rang the door bell and was greeted by her happy grandmother, "So great that both of you could make it!" she said leading them to the sitting room. There they faces their fears, all 7 of their other grandparents. Rory proceeded to giving each of them a kiss on the cheek while Tristan gave the men handshakes and the women kisses on the cheek. To his surprise, his grandparents from his father's side smiled at him.

The two took a seat next to each other on an empty couch and Emily immediately began talking, "Ok kids so the plan is you arrive at the manor in a Hummer Limo we rented out for you at 4. Bring your clothes and accessories here, because we will be providing you both a room for you two to change."

"At 6 you will make your grand entrance down the grand staircase. After that, you will mingle for an hour or so and then you will go back upstairs to change into your dancing outfits, Rory in your dress and Tristan you may change to a suit without the jacket," continued Francine Hayden.

Next, Violete Packard spoke, "You will then make an entrance once more, but this time down the ballroom staircase. Everyone will already be in there having a good time, and dancing. You two have the duty of dancing a couple songs, just to give you a chance to be the center of attention. You two may choose the song but I do believe your mothers were eager on choosing it, so you can give them the choice. Now, we understand that you are teens and won't want to spend all of your time making rounds, so we only expect you in the ball room for 2 hours, after that you may be anywhere in the building."

"Remember who you are representing, but have a good time," said Eliza Dugrey much to Tristan and Rory's surprise, "you will be meeting some very important people tomorrow night, and don't you kids take that for granted. Now before you two run off to your other engagements, Arnold and I would like a word with you Tristan, in private please."

Tristan shot a worried glance to Rory before being brought into the study with them. Rory said her goodbyes and decided to wait for Tristan in the car, for a faster get away. As Rory sat, she was worried about her best friend. She knew that his grandparents were harsh on Tristan and didn't want them to ruin his day._ Did it seem like they were in a rush to get us out of there?_

After a good 15 minutes, Tristan stepped out of the house with a smile and a wave behind him. He skipped to the car door and jumped in with a wide grin on his face. Rory stared at him incredulous, "Are you going to tell me what you're so happy about or am I going to have to ask one of your fellow Tellietubbies?" Rory said with sarcasm.

"They apologized," Tristan replied chuckling.

"Who?" Rory asked baffled.

"My grandparents, they apologized for all the shit they put me through. They said they resented the fact that my parents escaped from their world, but realized that in doing so they raised a respectable young man that is apt for taking over the business."

"What do they mean by that?" Rory asked scrunching up her nose.

"I didn't really get the last part, but basically I think they were trying to say is that we're good. No more threats of sending me to reform school, and no more dirty looks when I show up at their house with a new girlfriend," Tristan said happily, "We're good!"

Rory stared at him still not totally believing what was happening. _I wonder if they're up to something. Oh well, don't ruin this for him._ Rory knew already how sneaky her grandparents could be and she couldn't help but feel like Tristan's parents were hiding something, she just couldn't put her finger on what.

* * *

The whole day Logan had been distracted at school, it was now after dismissal and he had paid no attention whatsoever to any of his classes. 

"Logan are you ok?" Colin asked him apprehensive.

"Hm. Yeah. Great," Logan replied shortly.

"So then why did you turn down that hot blonde that was practically asking you for an invitation to in between her legs mate?" Finn asked.

"What do you mean, I didn't do anything like that," Logan said in a very monotone voice.

"Yeah right, she asked you to come over tonight and you said yeah sure after I cut my toenails!" Louise said disgusted.

Logan just stared at her for a second before looking at the ground once more, "You guys are crazy, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah right, I think the playboy has given up his ways," Stephanie said in seriousness.

Logan's head shot back up with a determined look on his face. His eyes searched the crowd of students looking for someone he could use to prove his friends wrong. He spotted a short brunette in regular clothes standing next to a taller blonde in regular clothes. "She looks kind of familiar," he thought, but there was no stopping him now.

"Do you think he knows that that's-," Finn started.

"SH!" Stephanie said hushing him, "I want to see what happens."

* * *

Rory and Tristan had gone out to breakfast after their meeting with their grandparents, and then walked around Hartford Plaza window shopping and buying shoes Rory's outfit. She had managed to purchase silver dress high heel shoes. The shoe was a sandal type with a glittering metal and crystal t-strap front. She decided to wear these for her entrance and just dance in socks, no matter how unladylike her grandparents thought it was. 

After staying at the plaza for a while, the two decided they would go and pay Chilton a visit. It was close to their regular dismissal time, and they both felt guilty for making their friends get their notes for them, so they decided on picking the notes up and apologizing for putting them through that.

When Rory and Tristan arrive at Chilton, the people were not out yet so they decided to just take another look at the school like they had in the beginning of the year. The two heard the bell ring and started to look around trying to find the group.

Rory was searching but was stopped when she felt a hand on her arm tugging at her. She turned to see who it was but wasn't able to.

* * *

Logan strode over to the brunette and with a quick glance back to his friends, that were standing mouths opened yet amused, he grabbed the girl's arm and turned her around. He wasn't able to see her face properly because before he knew it he had attacked the girl's lips with his own. _Wait, what am I doing? I like Rory. But this girl, her lips are amazing and she smells so familiar._

_

* * *

_Rory was startled to say the least when this random person who grabbed her started kissing her, but she felt comforted by his smell. _Where have I smelled this person before? _She admitted to herself that she was enjoying the kiss, and when his tongue begged for entrance she granted it.

* * *

Tristan, Louise, Stephanie, Madeline, Colin, and Finn all looked on with amazement at the two. Tristan ran over to the group when he spotted Rory and Logan kissing and asked them, "Do they know who they're kissing?" 

"Not yet," Louise said.

"Mate your **girlfriend** sure has great lung capacity," Finn said sending Tristan a questioning look.

"Are you going to punch him or something?" Stephanie asked, worried that Tristan was really going to punch Logan.

"No. Don't worry about it, you guys will figure out me and Rory's relationship pretty soon," Tristan replied to all of their befuddled looks.

* * *

Rory and Logan didn't know who they were kissing but they did know that they were enjoying greatly. Neither of them could think straight, better yet try and figure out who it was. They both however took notice to the sparks and shivers that they were feeling and the desire to never let go. _"This is the best kiss I've ever had,"_ they both thought to themselves. 

However, the need for oxygen was taking its toll on both of them, so they both regretfully pulled apart, eyes still closed trying to catch their breath. Neither of them noticed the crowd that had gathered around them that included their closest friends, as well as Summer, Josh, and many other jealous guys and girls.

The couple opened their eyes at the same time slowly. Logan's eyes were met by the most dazzling pair of blue pupils he had ever seen, while Rory's were greeted by deep chocolate brown eyes that had a depth she could get lost in. They both stood staring at each other for a moment, before both of them realized who the other was and jumped apart.

Logan could not believe what he had just done. He was trying to prove to his friends that he didn't want a one girl relationship with Rory, but he had went and proven himself wrong. He had kissed Rory with all he had, and she had returned it, much to his pleasure. He didn't know what to say, he had this whole speech planned out earlier on how he would apologize for his actions the previous day, but it was as if that kiss had erased every rational thought in him. All he wanted to do was grab her again and go at it once more, but he knew he had to resist that urge. So without thinking he croaked out, "I'm sorry."

Rory had just kissed Logan Huntzburger. She had kissed the boy that she couldn't get out of her head yet the same boy she had initially thought was a pompous, arrogant playboy. And worst of all, she loved doing it. She was usually had more sense than to just kiss a guy that grabs her, but his scent was intoxicating. She had a plan to say sorry for running away the day before like a baby, but her plan dissolved along with her worries thanks to his lips meeting hers. She heard his voice stumble out an apology, she wasn't sure what it was for but all she could think of saying in reply was, "Me too."

The two both just stood looking at each other not knowing what else to say. Luckily, their friends sensed this and approached them cautiously.

"Hey Rory love, I missed you today!" Finn said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah Rory," Stephanie stepped in trying to help ease the tension, "school's not the same without the jealous stares of Summer."

"Heh. Thanks," Rory replied in a daze still staring Logan straight in the eye. Logan was staring at her with the same intensity when Tristan decided to cough very loudly. The both of them jumped and turned to glare at Tristan.

"Uh Rory maybe we should get going, we have to meet our parents at the airport at 3 remember?" Tristan asked trying to avoid the deathly gaze of Logan.

"Yeah sure right," Rory said starting to turn to her other friends. "Thanks so much for taking notes and stuff for me, Steph. I'll see you all around." Rory then proceeded to give Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Louise, and Madeline a kiss on the cheek. Tristan gave Finn, Colin, and Logan handshakes and the girls a peck on the cheek. However, when Rory reached Logan who was still staring intently at her, she hit a stale mate. Logan too was at a loss of actions, leaving both of them staring at each other.

"You know what guys, I forgot something in my car, can you guys help me find it," Tristan said addressing the group minus Rory and Logan.

Catching on, Louise complied, "Yeah sure," She dragged Madeline behind her who was scratching her head asking, "I don't get it, why do you need all of us?" The group quickly ran off leaving Rory and Logan staring still.

"Maybe we should talk," Logan suggested taking a seat on a bench and patting the spot next to him.

"Alright," Rory said uneasily taking the seat he offered.

"So," Logan started.

"Right," Rory replied.

"I'm really sorry for the way I acted yesterday," both of them said in unison. They both looked at each other and started laughing.

"What are you sorry about, I was the one who screwed up," Logan asked Rory.

"Well I was crying like a baby and I didn't want you to feel guilty about that, those weren't my intentions"

"Oh… well don't even worry about that, I'm sorry for being such an ass. I guess I was just in a bad mood and got ticked off at you for some reason," Logan said wanting to tell her the truth but not having the courage.

"It's fine, I understand," Rory said. They both sat in silence a little while longer before Rory worked up the courage to ask about the kiss, "What happened back there, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"Oh yeah, right," Logan started surprised that she mentioned it, "Sorry about that, I uh thought you were somebody else," he said lying.

"Oh, it's alright… there's a lot of brunette girls in the world. I can understand how you got confused, I actually thought you were Tristan," Rory replied lying right back. Truth was, she **knew** for a fact it wasn't Tristan, but couldn't let herself seem vulnerable to him.

Logan took in her last statement and tried to control his jealousy. _So that's why she was so into it, she thought I was her fuck buddy. _"So we're alright? It's forgotten, just a little mistake?" Logan said putting on a fake smile.

"Yeah just a mistake…"Rory said regretfully. "Well I have to go now, me and Tristan have to pick up our dads at the airport, so I'll see you around." With that Rory placed a kiss on Logan's cheek that made her shiver and made Logan want more, and got off of the bench in search for Tristan.

_It was just a little mistake._ Rory thought as she walked away.

"_Yeah just a mistake,"_ Logan thought watching the beautiful girl he knew he wanted walk away.

* * *

**AN:** Again I'm truly sorry for leaving you guys waiting again, but i just want the party to begin in it's own chapter. I hope I don't lose some of my loyal readers because of this.Here's a deal, i have the first part of the party ready for you guys, so if I still get reviews for this one I'll post it as soon as I get 5 reviews! 5! thats all! So review review review!  



	10. It's Party Time

**AN:** Ok guys its the chapter that you've all been waiting for! It's a two parter, and this is the first part!

Alot of you are asking about Marissa and Austin, everything will eventually come out but you guys gotta take it as it comes haha.

* * *

It was the morning of the day of the party and Rory already felt like she had dinosaurs in her stomach. She had barely gotten sleep the night before, half the reason because of the party, the other half because she was thinking of Logan. After a joyous reunion with their fathers, Tristan had slept over and the two had talked about Rory's feelings and the conversation she and Logan had shared. She felt sorry for herself, for believing that he had the intention of kissing her, and not one of his one night stands. Rory felt the bed move and knew Tristan had woken up. 

"Still thinking about him Pinky?" Tristan asked smiling at her.

"Yeah. Why would I think that the playboy would like me? Stupid," Rory said sadly.

"Don't put yourself down. You don't know anything for a fact yet."

"Tristan if there's one thing I learned from past boyfriends and crushes is that I shouldn't hold on to something that wasn't even there to begin with," Rory said as she got herself out of bed.

Tristan sighed to himself._ I wish these two realized how stupid they're both being. Who are they trying to fool? Themselves? If they are, they aren't doing a good job with it. But when Logan sees her tonight, he's not going to be able to deny any of those feelings. I just hope our friends don't get upset after finding out about real us._

_

* * *

_The infamous group of 6 had all slept over Logan's house to mentally prepare themselves for that night. It was almost a tradition that if they all knew that they would have to spend more than 5 minutes with their parents, they all slept in the same house and built up some confidence and support from one another. It was a big friendship thing they had going. The night before, they shared their worries and also their disappointed comments to Logan on how he had handled the conversation with Rory. After that, they had passed around the bottle of aged scotch and drunk to their hearts content.

Stephanie was the first to wake up out of the 6 sprawled on the floor, her head pounding as she looked around at her friends, _"This may be one of the hardest nights of our lives guys, so we have to stick together,"_ she thought. She got up and pulled out 6 water bottles and 12 aspirins and placed a bottle and 2 aspirin next to each of her friend's sleeping bodies. She took her aspirin and made her was to the balcony of Logan's room. She pulled out her cell phone and put it on speaker so that she wouldn't have to hold it up to her ear, completely forgetting to close the door behind her. She then proceeded to dial a new but familiar number.

"Hello?" a male voice answered drowsily.

"Hello, Tristan?" Stephanie asked confused on why he was answering Rory's phone at 9 a.m. She didn't notice that her 5 other friends had woken up and were listening and watching her through the open balcony door.

"Speaking, Steph is it you?"

"Yeah, is Rory there?" Steph asked anxious to speak to her.

"Uh she's in the shower right now, hold on one second," Tristan replied rubbing his eyes. He made his way out of bed and the sound of a door opening and water splattering could be heard over the line.

"Hey Ror!" Stephanie heard Tristan yell. His yell was followed by a scream and the sound of a shower door opening, "SPIDER SPIDER SPIDER!" Steph heard the voice of Rory yell.

"Is she naked right now?" Finn whispered to Logan with a smirk, who returned the smirk.

"I got it Rory don't worry," Tristan's voice said. "You are a god," Rory replied while closing the door to the bathroom and putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Rory's voice said over the phone.

"Hey Ror, it's Steph, did Tristan just see you naked and did he sleepover?" Stephanie asked confused on the relationship of the two.

"Ew no! I put a towel on while he covered his eyes, even though it wouldn't be the first time he saw me naked. And yes he did sleep over, like he does every Friday," Rory said in a duh voice. With the mention of Tristan seeing her naked before, Logan made a gagging noise that Louise giggled at.

"What exactly is going on with you and Tristan?" Stephanie inquired with her nose scrunched up.

"You'll find out soon," Rory replied nonchalant.

"I'm getting really tired of hearing that you know."

"Then stop asking," Rory stated simply. "Is there a reason you called doll face?"

"Yes darling," Steph said playing along, "I wanted to make sure that you didn't want to come tonight to the party with us, I'm sure my best guy friends would love seeing you all dressed up and we girls wouldn't mind seeing Tristan either." With this said, Colin made a dirty look and Finn sneered.

"I told you already Steph, both me and Tristan have prior engagements."

"Suit yourself, go ahead miss a party to go on a date with your boyfriend," Stephanie said about to hang up. Logan felt jealousy boiling up again, but knew he had to control it.

Before she could, Rory's voice boomed through, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! Oh, crap." And a dial tone followed.

Stephanie turned to see all of her friends staring at her intently. At first, it startled her, but then again she was happy to hear Rory's last comment, "You heard her," Stephanie said staring right at Logan as she left the room for the guest bathroom. Logan just sat with a goofy grin on his face before a pillow came flying at him.

"Back to reality mate," Finn said laughing.

* * *

It had been 7 hours since Rory had admitted to Steph the truth about her and Tristan, accidentally. It was now 4 o'clock and she and Tristan were waiting with their garment bags on the porch of Tristan's Stars hollow mansion for the limo. 

"The truth is coming out either way tonight," Tristan said reassuringly.

"You're right," Rory said, still thinking about Logan as the limousine pulled up. Tristan opened up the door quickly and yelled, "Mom, Dad, Lorelai, Chris, the limo's here! We'll see you there!" before shutting it and escorting Rory to the limo.

* * *

After an hour limo ride filled with shared worries and nervous talking, the two arrived at the over sized, yet beautiful Hollenzallen Manor. It looked like something out of a fairy tale, with tall towering pointed towers made of white stone and blue shingling. The manor looked like it stretched for several acres and was one of the biggest homes, if it could even be considered that, which Rory had ever seen. Even the drive way that the limo pulled into was at least a mile long with lanterns adorning the side. The limo dropped them off next to a beautiful angel fountain and a gigantic door. 

As Rory stepped out of the car she asked Tristan, "How in the world are they going to open that door for us?"

Before Tristan could answer, they saw the lower corner of the door open creating a smaller regular sized door. "Ohh," Rory said interested.

"Lorelai! Tristan! What are you two doing just standing there, give Grandma Hayden a hug and march upstairs before Emily has a cow," said Francine Hayden jovially. The two advanced and both gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Now hurry along, you've only an hour to get ready."

* * *

Rory and Tristan used the elevator to get to the next level. Rory had no intention of climbing the 167 steps leading upstairs from the foyer to the 2nd level, knowing that she would have to climb down them later. Rory and Tristan stepped off of the elevator and found themselves lost. 

"What do we do?" Rory asked. Tristan whistled hoping to catch the attention of someone. He was unsuccessful.

"Rory take my hand," Tristan said obviously scared. The two made their way down the dark corridor. As they walked, they heard footsteps behind them, they were unsure if it was the echo of their own or if someone was following them. Tristan held onto Rory's hand tightly and abruptly stopped walking, only to still hear the footsteps. Rory shot Tristan a worried glance and he pulled her with him against a wall. With the sound they made, the footsteps stopped. Rory's heart was pounding in her chest. She was scared to say the least, and the fact that she was in a giant, historic, unfamiliar place didn't help that fact.

Her and Tristan pushed themselves off the wall and began to tip toe their way to the nearest lit room down farther down the hall, just then she felt two hands on her shoulders, that she knew weren't Tristan because she was still grasping onto one of his. She screamed loudly and Tristan mimicked. Two hands cover both of their mouths and the lights in the hallway went on.

Rory and Tristan both thought they were done for until they heard familiar snickers from the culprits. The snickers turned into straight out mirth as the hands released Rory and Tristan. The two teens turned to find the older versions of themselves pointing and laughing.

Christopher Hayden was holding on to Lorelai for support and Eric Dugrey was on the floor laughing with Elizabeth Dugrey unsuccessfully trying to pull him up because of her hilarity.

"You think you four are soo funny don't you?" Rory said crossing her arms and tapping her feet. Tristan glared at his parents.

"Whoa, you do a great impression of your grandma Rory," Lorelai said trying to contain her laughter.

"I didn't think my son could scream like such a sissy," Eric Dugrey said from the floor still chuckling.

"I hope you know we'll get you back for this," Rory said with vengeance in her voice and a confident smirk.

The four suddenly stopped their laughing abruptly. They all knew that the younger versions of themselves were just as skillful, if not more, at their share of pranks. "We're sorry," Elizabeth Dugrey said pouting a bit.

"Nice try mom, but this is war," Tristan said with a similar smirk on his face.

The four were about to beg for mercy when Emily Gilmore and Eliza Dugrey came out from the lit room that Rory and Tristan had been trying to get to. "What in the world is going on out here?" Eliza Dugrey screeched causing the four adults to wince and Rory and Tristan to sneer.

"Look at you four, your hair is all messed up and you're all so flushed! And what were those screams all about?" Emily stepped in.

"Oh grandma, these four thought it would be funny if they scared the living daylights out of us by sneaking up on us," Rory started, holding her hand to her heart.

"Yes and to think, we were only trying to find our way to you two," Tristan said childlike.

Their parents snorted at their kid's manipulative abilities but were quickly scolded by their mothers, "It's hard to tell which are the ones are preparing for adulthood and which ones have already reached that point," Emily said linking her arm with Rory's and staring at her daughter and son-in-law pointedly.

"Let's go my sweet grandson, let's leave your parents to think about what they've done," Eliza said linking arms with Tristan and leading the two down the hall. The four parents just stood in amazement, "That was totally a twilight zone moment," Lorelai said looking at Tristan and Rory who turned and stuck their tongues out at the four of them.

"When did Tristan get so close with my mother?" Eric asked Elizabeth.

"No clue," Elizabeth replied scratching her head.

"They're up to something," Chris said as the four of them walked to their own rooms on the other side of the house.

* * *

It was now 5 minutes before Rory had to make her entrance with Tristan at her side. She and Tristan stood next to each other in the full length mirror preparing themselves mentally. The last time they had done something this big was when they both turned 13 and were welcomed into the Teen world, and now in their senior year they were repeating history. 

"Rory, Tristan it's time for your entrance," Richard Gilmore said peeking into the room. The sight nearly brought tears to his eyes. The same gorgeous girl that he has resented 17 years ago was now his pride and joy, and soon to be a big part of the high-class social life, she just didn't know it yet.

"Ok, thanks grandpa," Rory said sending him a tense smile while grabbing Tristan's hand.

When the two reached the top of the giant staircase, they both took a deep breath. Rory linked her arms in Tristan's and he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "No turning back now." The two made their way down one of the two side staircases and to the top of the main staircase. The two put on their fake smiles and looked down at the large crowd below. The two spotted their grandparents, parents, and many other adults, but no people their age.

As the two made their way down the steps, the words were being announced, "Now presenting to you Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the third escorted by best friend Tristan Theodore Packard-Dugrey." A polite applause filled the room, and when the two reached the bottom they were greeted by the wide smiles of their parents and grandparents. Immediately, the two began to make rounds, meeting the elitist of the elite and richest of the rich.

"Grandma, I thought you said there would be some younger people here?" Rory said a little disappointed she hadn't seen any of her friends yet.

"Oh there are sweetheart," Francine replied, "they're all in the ballroom waiting for your entrance there. We decided it would be better for the adults to conduct their party in the main living room and the younger people to stay in the ballroom." As she was saying this, she was leading Rory and Tristan to a group of 12 very supercilious looking people.

When they reached the group, Rory couldn't help but think that she had seen these people before, she just couldn't put her finger on when.

"Lorelai, Tristan, I would like you to meet the Huntzburger's, Vanderbilt's, McRae's, Lynn's, Rothschild's, and Grant's," Emily said emphasizing each name as she pointed out each couple, "I believe their children also attend Chilton."

"Oh yes," Rory said putting on her best socialite voice, "I think I've encountered them before, they're all really a amiable group of kids," talking to her grandmother. "Nice to meet you, as you know I'm Lorelai Leigh, and this is my friend Tristan. It's a great honor to meet all of you."

"Such a sweet girl," spoke up a woman with a distinct yet familiar Australian accent, "It's nice to meet you I'm Aurora, Finnegan's mother."

"So you say our kids are amiable? Funny I always thought cruel and selective was the best words to describe them," said Mr. McRae laughing.

Tristan laughed at his joke along with everyone else, "Well I think they are kind people, when they feel like doing so," joked Tristan also using his socialite voice.

"So Lorelai, Tristan, how are you liking Chilton, I hope that our kids aren't making it too much of a misery for you two," said the father of Logan.

"Oh no, not at all, I swear, none of them had gone Donner Party on us yet," Rory said causing the group to erupt in laughter.

"These two are quite a clever couple, they'll serve a good influence on our radical children" said Mrs. Vanderbilt to Emily and Violete. Emily and Violete both had pleased looks on their faces.

"Speaking of which, these two have to go and prepare for their introduction to the younger group," Eliza said.

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you," Tristan said charming the ladies with a kiss on the hand and shaking each of the men's hands.

"I hope to see you all again soon," Rory said curtseying and giving them all a smile.

* * *

Tristan and Rory made their way up the stairs to change into their other ensembles and was followed by the four of their parents. 

"Wow where can I get one of those?" Lorelai inquired.

"One of what?" Rory asked confused yet still having a feeling that she was setting herself up.

"Those socialite masks, they look so real!" Chris said laughing.

"Ha ha very funny, I had to make grandma and grandpa proud and you know that," Rory said.

"Son, I didn't know older women were your type," said Eric Dugrey in reference to Tristan kissing each of the women's hands, "You should have told me, your grandmother has these great DAR friends that you'd love."

Tristan just glared at his father when his mother added, "Now, now Eric don't torment our son. It's Rory over here that seems to like to charm these older men with her long legs and curtseys," Elizabeth said laughing, who was joined with Lorelai.

"Yes Liz, but it is Tristan who likes flashing his smile to the women to woo them," Chris said joking with Eric.

"You four are horrible, what are you two doing up here anyways, you should be downstairs with the **old **people," Rory said leering along with Tristan.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you can even make it up these steps without a cane," Tristan appended.

The four glared at their children. "For your information, we will be meeting you in the ballroom to make it fun for you guys, since we know you have to spend at least 2 hours with those brats. We also paid the bartender a hefty amount to serve alcohol to all the little teens, but I doubt any of them will have to wit to take advantage of that," Lorelai stated.

"Now you two go get ready, and we'll party together when you two get down there," Elizabeth said leading the other 3 parents to the ballroom staircase.

* * *

The notorious 6 had arrived at the party just behind their parents, unfortunately. They had to follow their parents to the party since their parents had refused to give them directions, knowing they would show up late. After bickering with their parents and pretending to be a big happy family, the six were sent to the ballroom to wait for the entrance of the talked about socialites. 

The six of them sat at the bar in the ballroom exchanging ideas about this Lorelai Hayden and Dugrey boy. They had heard gossip that both were very good looking indeed, and had already charmed their parents. All six of them were anxious, but Logan still couldn't help but think about Rory. He was wishing she was there._ But you basically told her the kiss didn't mean anything. _

"Hey mate, I asked the bartender for a screwdriver, and he didn't even card me, he said something about the mother of the girl paying him to serve alcohol," Finn said happily sipping his drink.

"That's freaking awesome, I have to meet this mom," Colin replied. Just then two beautiful brunette and blonde women walked down the ballroom staircase accompanied by their male counterparts on their arms.

"Is that the Hayden girl?" asked Louise.

"No I don't think so, their entrance is going to be a lot highlighted," said Logan examining the two couples. _There's something really familiar about them._

"Well they're coming over mate so turn on that charm," Finn said straightening up. The two women immediately ran up to the bartender and latched on to him.

"Bill, my savior, sex on the beach PLEASE!" the brunette woman said theatrically.

"Make it two the love of my life," said the blonde in the same manor.

The two men behind them rolled their eyes and turned to the 6 teens staring at them with curiosity. "Don't use our wives as role models, as you can see they don't set great morals," said the handsome brunette to them.

"They're you're wives?" Colin unsure.

"Damn mate, there goes my chances," said Finn slumping back down. The girls giggled.

"Oh Liz, an accent, he has an accent! He's exotic!" said the brunette.

"Yes doll, I am!" said Finn with renewed hope.

"Oh great, you're exotic, now they're both going to divorce us," said the blonde man laughing.

"Never!" both of them replied in unison. "If we divorce you, then that means less shopping sprees," said the brunette, "sorry exotic boy!" Finn laughed and stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Finnegan Rothschild and you my dear ladies?" He asked kissing each of their hands. The two were about to answer but the MC's voice filled the large room, hushing the voices of the many teens around.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I please have your undivided attention," the voice said as the lights dimmed, "the moment we have all been waiting for…"

"Alright bets fellows, is the lovely Miss Hayden a beauty or a beast," Colin said. The two sets of parents smirked at this, these kids had no idea what they had in store obviously.

"I bet 100 that she's gorgeous," Chris said smiling.

"I bet 500 on that too," said the tall blonde man.

Logan loved the challenge, "Ok fine 350 that she's a beast"

"Us too," said Finn and Colin.

"Same bet here that the boy is beast," said Stephanie speaking for the three girls.

"Alright," the two unidentified women added, "1000 between the two of us says that he's a hottie."

The 10 all shook hands as the announcer spoke again, "On behalf of Richard and Emily Gilmore, Strobe and Francine Hayden, Arnold and Eliza Dugrey, and Channing and Violete Dugrey I present to you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore- Hayden the 3rd and Tristan Theodore Packard-Dugrey!"

"Oh my god, did he said Tristan?" Louise screamed. Before anyone could answer, a spot light shone at the top of the stops illuminating the two people the six had expected the least to see.

There stood Rory in a baby blue tube dress. The top half of the dress and the waist was embellished with a silver trim and the skirt was tiered, ending mid thigh. The blue was bringing out her eyes and her light blue eye shadow complemented. She wore long chandelier diamond earrings and a matching necklace. Her hair was up in cascading curls and topped with a glittering tiara. Tristan stood beside her, holding her hand in a blue dress shirt with a black tie and matching black slacks. His hair was perfectly jelled into short spikes. The two made a ravishing couple to say the least.

Their parents watched with pride as their children descended the staircase, society smiles in place. They looked over at the group of 6 they had just met who stared at their kids with surprise in their eyes.

"Oh my gosh! We just see them every where!" Madeline said giggling.

"Holy crap, RORY, Rory that you made out with. And Tristan, the Tristan you're jealous of! They're richer than all of us combined! She's the Hayden. Rory's the Hayden! Tristan's the Dugrey!" Colin said unable to put rational thoughts together. This comment interested the parents, but decided to hold it against Rory at a later time.

"Mate, that's Rory and Tristan… That's love and mate. Mate and love are Dugrey and Hayden. Oy I need a drink," said Finn with astonishment in his eyes.

Louise looked at how beautiful Rory looked and how hot Tristan looked, "Wow," was all she could manage. She was speechless for the very first time.

Stephanie stood watching them trying to remain calm, "This clears up a lot of things… Hehe I'm friends with a Hayden and a Dugrey!" she said clapping her hands in delight.

Logan sat speechless. _"Rory, my Rory is a Gilmore-Hayden, more powerful and richer than me. Whoa I just said my Rory. Holy crap she looks gorgeous, beautiful. She's a Hayden, she's best friends with Dugrey. Hayden and Dugrey. Tristan and Rory. Rory is Lorelai Leigh. Ha,_" he too could put no thoughts together in reaction of this bombshell.

* * *

The two reached the bottom of the staircase and the lights went back on. In the corner of the room, Rory spotted a very sulky Summer, but decided she would not let her ruin this night. Rory saw the bar, though not the people sitting at it and nudged Tristan, "Our parents are probably there," she said dragging him with her.

* * *

The six still sat looking at the spot they had last seen the two of them, not sure what to say. 

"Wow," Louise repeated.

"So that's why they freaked when we mentioned this party," Stephanie said.

"Are we mad at them?" Colin asked.

"Of course not mate, Tristan and love were just trying to let us get to know them for themselves, not they're last names," Finn rationalized.

The three looked over to Logan who had a goofy grin on his face. T_hey aren't together, they're just best friends! _

Finn was about to ask Logan what he thought his feelings were, knowing very well what he felt, when the 4 strangers next to them spoke up.

"Will that be cash or check?" the brunette women said with an evil grin on her face.

The six groaned realizing that there was no way they could deny their belief that these two were gorgeous indeed.

"There you guys are!" a familiar voice called from the parting crowd. The six turned their heads to see Rory and Tristan themselves approaching the bar, but looking at the 4 strangers, not them.

"You look gorgeous Ror," said the blonde woman. "Aww thanks Liz," Rory replied to her, giving her a hug.

"What are you guys up to?" Tristan asked the four.

"Oh we were just collecting our winnings from these 6 wonderful kids we just met," said the brunette man pointing with his eyes behind Rory and Tristan.

Rory and Tristan turned their heads to find their six friends staring at them. Rory and Tristan shot them a nervous smile, but Finn immediately cut the tension. "Rory, or should I said Miss Hayden," said Finn as he got down on his knees and started hailing Rory.

Rory giggled, "Oh Finny stop it!" She said helping him back up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So you guys aren't mad?" Tristan asked troubled.

The six sat in silence for a moment as if reflecting their decision. "Of course not! We're just happy we know what your freaking last names are now! It's been driving us crazy for the past few days!" said a lively Steph.

Rory smiled brightly at them but couldn't help but notice Logan staring at her. _"He looks so hot tonight,"_ she thought examining his black suit and red dress shirt with black tie. Logan immediately felt her eyes on him and smirked, "Like what you see huh?" he asked her.

Rory laughed, not letting herself blush and turned to all of them, "You all look lovely tonight," she said admiring the matching halter dresses the girls had on. Stephanie sported black, Madeline pink, and Louise red. She realized that each of the guys wore matching shirts and black suits with black ties. Colin matching with Stephanie, Louise with Logan and Finn being the bold one wearing pink matching with Madeline.

"Oh please Rory, you and Tristan look beyond stunning. Don't try to put all the attention on us, you two deserve it!" Louise said smiling.

"Yeah Rory, you look beautiful," Logan said smiling at her, looking intently at her glittering eyes.

"Yeah and you Tristan mate, I just want to jump on you and make passionate love to you," said Finn who noticed Rory was getting all the attention.

The group erupted in laughter as Tristan patted Finn's back, "Sorry Finn, you're not my type," causing the group to laugh once more. A cough from behind turned the eight's attention back to the "strangers" who had taken most of their money.

"Are you going to introduce us?" asked the blonde woman pouting.

"Sorry mom," Tristan said, surprising the group of six once again.

"Did you say mom?" Colin asked, not believing he was just checking out Tristan's mom.

Rory took care of the introductions, "This is Christopher and Lorelai Hayden, and Eric and Elizabeth Dugrey, mine and Tristan's parents."

"We hustled you fools!" Lorelai said in her best 'gangster' voice.

"Mom, never again," Rory said to her causing Lorelai to pout.

"Rory you didn't tell me that you were friends with a sexy exotic man, marry him!" said Elizabeth, causing Logan to pale and Finn to smile.

"Listen to the wise Mrs. Dugrey," Finn said taking Rory's hand. After his statement, Tristan, Rory, and their parents all gasped.

"He said Mrs!" Lorelai said cackling, "He thinks you're old!"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Young sexy exotic boy you disappoint me, I take away the rights of marriage to my daughter that I never had!"

The group all laughed together leaving the 6 teens looking at them confused. They weren't used to the Hayden- Dugrey banter. "Just stick with first names kiddos, it's for your own good," Lorelai said. "So tell Mommy the pretty boys and girls' names!"

Tristan was the one to speak this time, "The exotic one is Finn, next to him is Colin, the blonde boy staring at Rory constantly is Logan, the perky blonde is Louise, the perkier blonder next to her is Stephanie, and the brunette is Madeline." With his words, Tristan received glares from both Rory and Logan and interested looks from the parents after hearing the description of Logan.

"Story time later Rory, and you're not getting out of it," Lorelai said smirking.

Rory punched Tristan in the stomach, "You're going to pay for that!" Tristan only sneered in return.

"Well actually you're both going to pay for getting us in trouble with your grandparents, because you two have to dance to songs your mother chose!" Chris said teasing. And as if on queue, the DJ began playing Boom Boom Boom by Venga Boys.

"Liz it's the song we chose!" Lorelai exclaimed as she kicked her shoes off and grabbed Chris. Liz copied and grabbed Eric. The four were the only ones on the dance floor dancing. They danced around with their hands in the air like any other teenager would, minus the grinding of body parts together. Tristan and Rory covered their faces with their hands embarrassed, while their friends laughed and wished their parents were more like that.

"Tristan, remember that promise we made to our grandparents?" Rory said causing interest among the group.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Let's get it over with," she said as she grabbed a regretful looking Tristan onto the dance floor and copying the movements of her parents.

The group of 6 watched with envy at how great Rory and Tristan's parents were. Logan was enjoying seeing Rory sway her hips as she danced with Tristan. Logan couldn't help but lick his lips with desire. He wanted her bad. He laughed to himself as he saw Finn join Lorelai and Liz do the twist and Madeline and Stephanie dancing with Chris and Eric.

"Well that's one mystery solved," said Louise to Logan pulling him out of his thoughts

"Yeah one, but I think there's still a lot more to go," Logan replied. _But I'm willing to wait.

* * *

_**AN:**Alright it was a semi-hard chapter to write and I spent a lot of last night typing it, so please try and be nice. As you can see, I even made it longer than usual for your guys so please give me some time to get the 2nd part out also, and review!


	11. It's Party Time pt 2

**AN:** I'm glad you all liked the first part, now here's the second! Some more humor too!

* * *

After 15 more minutes of Rory and Tristan dancing with their parents, and Logan watching Rory, Logan's friends rejoined him and Louise and they began to discuss their new friends. 

"So they're best friends, who would've guessed," Colin said.

"I had a feeling, I mean after that make out session with Logan, Tristan didn't even look one bit mad," Louise said. Logan smiled remembering the great kiss, but still was confused about something.

"Wait I don't get it, when I told her I thought she was someone else, she told me she thought I was Tristan. If they're not going out then why would she kiss Tristan like that?" Logan asked his friends that were rolling their eyes.

"You're really that dense mate?" Finn said to him patting his shoulder.

"Logan, she probably felt rejected after you told her you thought it was someone else. What do you expect the girl to do, admit she knew it was you thinking that you didn't want to be kissing her?" Stephanie said in an almost scolding voice.

"So what are you trying to say?" Logan asked stupidly.

"What we're saying is that Rory likes you, and you like her back," Colin said.

"First of all she doesn't like me, and second of all I can't like her, I'm the most eligible bachelor of Chilton, think about my reputation," Logan said unsure.

Stephanie and Colin both smacked him on the back of his head. "Logan it doesn't matter how much you tell yourself those things, it won't make them true," said Stephanie. "Yeah, now look at her," Colin said causing everyone to look at the dance floor. Rory was being spun around by Tristan to Dancing Queen by Abba and Rory's face was flushed from laughter. "If you can honestly look at her and say to yourself there's nothing there that interests me, then fine go off into your playboy ways. But if you look at her,Logan,and you know that you'd do anything for her, then get it through your damn head and admit your feelings, to yourself and to us, and most importantly to her!"

Logan looked at the natural beauty or Rory Gilmore. He wanted her. He needed her in his life, "I need her," he said unintentionally out loud. His friends smiled sympathetically at him as they watched Rory be dragged off of the dance floor along with Tristan and their parents by Emily Gilmore.

_Now all we have to do is get Rory to admit it. _Stephanie thought as she grabbed some bottles from the bar. "Let's get that sub party under way since Rory and Tristan just disappeared," she said leading the way to the east corridor.

* * *

"Grandma, what's going on?" Rory said as her grandmother pulled them from the room with her friends in it to the room filled with adults and onto a stage. 

Emily ignored Rory's question and sat her in a chair next to Tristan that was on the stage. She pulled their parents to stand behind them and took a microphone from a stand. "Hello everyone, we the Gilmore's and the Hayden's have a big announcement to make," Emily started, causing the noise level in the room to subside.

"As you all know, this is both Lorelai's and Tristan's senior year of high school, and they have applied to many prestigious schools including the Ivy Leagues Brown, Yale, Harvard, and Princeton. Now, Lorelai, Tristan, we had the acceptance letters mailed here instead of your homes to surprise you," said Francine Hayden causing both Rory and Tristan to look up at her in shock.

"We are proud to say that both of you got accepted to all of the mentioned colleges," Violete said her voice full of satisfaction. Rory and Tristan smiled at each other and gave each other a hug of congratulations. They thought that the announcement was finished, but Eliza spoke up.

"Now, we understand that you both have your own career paths you want to follow, and it is more than likely you two wish to go to school together, so we're letting you choose which of these 4 colleges you wish to attend. We hope that you two will stay focused on your studies, and not be distracted by guilty college pleasures," she said.

"Thank you very much," Tristan said to his grandmother. Rory and Tristan were about to stand and walk off the stage when Richard, Channing, Strobe, and Arnold took front and center.

"We would also like to take this time to announce our retirement," Richard said gaining interest from the crowd. "Now as you know, Christopher had been serving as one of our partners in both of our businesses. However, both Strobe and I are retiring from the law firm and insurance company, and leaving it in the hands of our capable children, Christopher and Lorelai. With this legacy comes great responsibility and also a combined inheritance of over 93.2 billion dollars," said Richard causing Rory to look up astonished at her parents who had a similar expression.

"Also, we the Packard's would like to also announce our resigning from the printing company, and hand it to our children Elizabeth and Eric. Your inheritance, added to the Dugrey inheritance you already received, will give you a total of 98.6 billion dollars," said Channing Packard. Tristan made an audible gulp that was mimicked by his father standing behind him. The crowd applauded with astounded faces and the 6 were about to try and make a quick exit off the stage, but the surprises weren't over yet.

Francine Hayden once again took the mic and addressed Rory, "Lorelai, what do you think of this manor? Do you like it?"

"It's really beautiful Grandma, I love it," Rory replied puzzled. _That's so random._

"Well that's perfect then, because it's yours," Francine said with a smile as the adults gasped.

"E-excuse me?" Rory asked trying not to scream.

"The Hollenzallen's, a very affluent family that we are direct descendants of, named you as the Hollenzallen heiress. They left you this manor, as well as a sizable villa in France and a castle in Italy," said Francine. Rory was having trouble breathing and sitting up straight and had to clutch onto Tristan's hand as assistance. "The latest living Hollenzallen also bought a mansion on a small island on the Bahamas equipped with, well the island, and after his recent passing we found that he also left that to you!" Francine said with a finishing smile. Everyone just watched her with amazement as she handed Rory a set of several keys and a thick manila envelope, "These are all the documents that name you the owner of the homes and the island, and these are the keys that will help you get into your new places, each of them are labeled, so you shouldn't have any trouble figuring it out."

Rory stared at the keys and envelope before taking them, then realized that was the microphone was being held up to her mouth. She managed a very soft, "Thank you for everything." This thank you was followed by a loud applause signaling the allowance of them to leave the stage. As soon as the six got off, Rory and Tristan ran before any of the adults could bombard them with questions.

* * *

The two found themselves in another empty hall way, but noticed a large oak door with the lights on under it and shadows coming from under. The two slowly opened the door to find a large empty lit room with various bottles of alcohol scattered about. "Hello?" Rory called, making sure there were no adults, totally forgetting about the shadows. 

"I think we're good here," Tristan said shutting the door behind him. Rory quickly picked up a bottle of champagne and gulped half of it down.

"I can't believe them," she said passing the bottle to Tristan so he could mimic her.

"At least we get to choose our college, you're just a little richer, and more royal then before. It's nothing to worry about," Tristan said finishing off the champagne.

"Tristan! We're both over 90 billion dollars richer, how can you say that it's a little richer. And I freaking own a villa in France! I'm the effing Hollenzallen heiress! Now everybody's always going to judge us by our last names, and we'll always get special treatment or resentment from everybody! " Rory screamed losing her head.

Tristan was about to reply when they heard a sneeze come from behind the couch they had taken a seat on. Rory raised an eyebrow and looked behind, surprised yet laughing at the sight. There were her and Tristan's six new friends sitting on the floor looking like five year olds with the legs in their arms and heads tucked in between their knees. "God bless you Maddy," Rory said giggling.

"Thank you!" said her voice. The six proceeded to get up and brush themselves off ending sheepish smiles towards Tristan and Rory.

"So you heard everything?" Rory asked unsure of what they thought about the whole situation.

"Yeah, do you want to talk about it Rory?" Stephanie said concerned after hearing her rant.

"Or maybe explain to us a little better love?" asked Finn.

"Well alright, but you guys might want to take a seat," Rory said moving over to make more room on the couch. The spot was immediately taken by Logan who shot her a worried smile at her.

"So our grandparents pulled us onto stage and announced that both me and Tristan got accepted into Brown, Princeton, Yale, and Harvard and we were being given the choice of where we would like to attend."

Tristan continued, "We thought that was the end, but then they proceeded to announce that our parents are the heirs and heiresses to the Dugrey, Packard, Gilmore, and Hayden fortunes. Both of us just became over 90 billion dollars richer."

The six had their mouths hanging open. They had no idea that their new friends were smart enough to attend Ivy League schools, or that they were richer than all of them combined.

"Wait so let me get this straight mate, you and the kitten are richer than all of us AND got accepted into all those schools based on your IQ and not your last name?" Finn said dubious.

"That's not all," Tristan continued, "Rory here is a princess. She is the heiress to the Hollenzallen fortune. She owns this manor, as well as an island with a mansion in the Bahamas, a villa in France, and a castle in Italy," he said laughing. At this point Rory had covered her face and turned beet red, embarrassed that Tristan was almost bragging about this.

The group just turned to Rory. "The surprises just keep on coming," Louise mumbled.

"Guys, please don't make a big deal out of it. I'm still the same Rory."

"Yeah but don't we have to like kiss your ring now or something when you walk in the room?" said Logan trying to cheer her up.

Rory smacked him playfully on the arm and said, "Don't make me send you to the guillotine." This caused the group to smirk at the subtle flirting they were doing.

Suddenly, the door to the room slowly opened causing the teens to freeze and quiet. "Oompa!" a voice called from the half open door.

"Loompa!" Tristan and Rory called back laughing, "Come on in guys," Rory said, as Rory's and Tristan's parents stepping in.

"We need booze," said Elizabeth Dugrey reaching for the champagne bottle Rory and Tristan had just chugged.

"Sorry we finished that one," Tristan said.

"And not leaving any for mommy! Mean!"

"You let them drink?" asked Louise envious.

"Only when the time calls for it and at the moment the time definitely calls for it," Lorelai replied. "So what are we doing?"

"We were just telling them about the great news!" said Rory sarcastically.

"Ror, don't worry about it, I doubt anyone will treat you differently," Chris said to her.

"Screw this, let's get out of here," suggested Eric, "They're all caught up. They won't even know we left."

"Sounds good to me," said Lorelai, picking up the manila envelope and keys and carrying them for Rory, "Let's go."

"Alright," said Tristan and Rory, beginning to get up to say goodbye to their friends.

Lorelai saw the disappointed and jealous looks on her child's new friends' faces and had an idea. "Guys are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Nothing that we know of," replied Logan.

Liz caught on to the twinkle in Lorelai's eye and screamed, "Oh! Fun!" causing the teens to look up with her in confusion, sending her questioning looks.

"Why don't you all come home with us to Stars Hollow and sleep over?" Lorelai suggested.

"Really!" squealed Madeline.

"Yes really kiddos, it'll be fun!"

The adolescents all looked up to her with appreciation in their eyes. "Sounds wonderful," said Stephanie as the 6 of them picked up their stuff.

"What is our method of escape?" Rory said trying to formulate a plan.

"Well princess, you do own this house, isn't one of those documents a map of this place or something?" Tristan said smirking. Rory glared at him as Lorelai began looking through the documents in the manila envelope.

"Ha found it!" pulling out a folded piece of paper, "Oh no wait this is for the island," she said shoving the paper back into the envelope. "Ok here it is!" she said unfolding a large blueprint.

After a few moments of examining it, she looked up at the group, "I just remembered I can't read maps let alone blueprints." Those who knew her well rolled their eyes while the others laughed.

"Give it Lorelai," said Chris swiping it from her hands and examining it with Eric pointing out things to each other. "Ok there's a side door that leads right to the parking lot, should be the perfect place for the get away. Hand me the blue set of keys Liz," said Eric.

He was given the keys and he found the right one for the door. "Ok let's do this."

* * *

The 12 made their way out of the room and down the dark hallway. After many turns and cutting through many empty rooms, they had found the corridor they were looking for. The adults were in the front of the teens with the teens following close behind. All of a sudden, the lights turned off in the corridor leaving them all in darkness. Rory squeaked and grabbed onto the closest body, whoever it was wrapped their arms around her protectively. 

"Mom, dad, this isn't funny anymore," Tristan said getting tired of their antics and wrapping his arm around the waist of the girl that grabbed onto him, assuming it was Rory.

"What do you mean Tristan?" Stephanie said, holding onto who she knew was Colin because of the scent, and feeling Madeline's small arms wrap around her waist in fear. "It's ok Maddy," Stephanie whispered knowing she was scared of the dark.

"Our parents did this earlier, to try and scare us, and it's STILL NOT FUNNY!" Tristan yelled rubbing small circles on the back of the person he was holding onto, still thinking it was Rory.

Suddenly the kids heard snickering and the lights turn back on, "It so **was **funny," said Liz who stood pointing at laughing at the sight in front of her. The other 3 adults soon followed example.

After their eyes had adjusted to the light, all the teens found themselves in compromising positions. Tristan was holding on to Louise and rubbing circles in her back and Rory and Logan were wrapped around each other looking very comfortable. Stephanie had one arm around Colin's waist and another around Madeline, who had her arms around Steph's neck. Colin had his arm around Stephanie's shoulders and his hand placed on top of Madeline's head. The best sight however, was Finn clutching onto a suit of armor on the side of the hallway with his head buried in the shoulder of the statue.

Before the 8 could make any movements, Chris pulled out his digital camera and took a picture. The flash of the camera made seemed to pull the 8 out of their shared trance and they all jumped apart, with blushes on their faces, causing the 4 adults to roar with laughter again.

"We **will **get you back," Rory said seriously, guiding the group the rest of the way.

"Finn, why the suit of armor?" Tristan asked, "How could you even think that was someone?"

"In all honestly mate, I thought it was you, you know big and muscular with hard muscles," Finn said joking.

"So didn't need to hear that," Rory said reaching the door. "Give me the key Eric," Rory said strictly to him. He handed it over and she unlocked the door. "Ok, there's our limo Tristan," she said seeing the white hummer limo.

"We all came in Finn's Escalade, so we'll just follow you guys," Logan said trying to ignore the thoughts he was having of Rory with her arms wrapped around him.

"Ok. Did you guys drive?" Rory asked adressing her and Tristan's parents.

"Yea, we'll meet you at our house," Lorelai said, leading the adults to look for their car they came in. Logan and the others spotted their own car and made their way towards it as Rory got into the Limo while Tristan talked to the driver.

Tristan came into the limo after telling the driver the destination, and to stay slow because they had people following and Rory turned to him. "Interesting night Trissy."

"Oh it's just the beginning Pinky," Tristan replied. _Just the beginning._

_

* * *

_**AN: **Yay! More Rogan action! haha next chapter will definately have even more Rogan action!_  
_


	12. Full Moons and Denial

**AN:** Thanks again for all the great reviews! Rogan action but not the official hook up yet. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

The limo pulled in front of the Hayden mansion in Stars Hollow and Rory and Tristan stepped out hoping that their friends' unfamiliar car wouldn't attract too much attention. Unfortunately, they had no luck.

The Escalade pulled up behind them and Logan, Colin, Finn, Stephanie, Madeline, and Louise all stepped out of the car causing the crowd that was already there to grow larger. Rory and Tristan made their way over to the six that were looking at the crowd with confusion.

"You're unfamiliar, it interests them," explained Rory while motioning for them to follow her into her home. The eight entered to find that their parents were already there.

"Mom?" Tristan shouted on the intercom trying to figure out which room to take their friends.

"Basement!" said a familiar voice from the intercom.

Rory and Tristan led their friends down to the basement to find Liz and Lorelai looking pulling out various snack foods and bottles of alcohol from the drawers of the mini-kitchen at the far end of the giant room. The 6 who weren't use to Liz and Lorelai stood wide eyed at how much food and alcohol they were providing.

Colin looked around at the basement equipped with a kitchenette, large flat screen plasma TV with surround sound, pool table, air hockey table, pin ball machine, mini bar, and a sunken portion in the floor that contained cushions, pillows and blankets, which he assumed would be where they were sleeping. "Not too shabby Hayden," he commented pleased.

"Well glad you accept kind sir," said Rory with sarcasm.

After Lorelai and Liz had pulled out what seemed like a lifetime supply of alcohol and snacks, they began to put some of it in two giant boxes.

"Lorelai, what are you doing with all the alcohol and the snacks?" Tristan asked, worried they wouldn't leave any for them.

"We're going to leave you kids to do your thing, and we're going to have our own night in the entertainment lounge. Now, we know you had a rough night so for tonight you can drink, but don't puke on anything," said Lorelai attempting to drag one of the boxes up the steps with Liz behind her.

"Have fun kids, don't do anything we wouldn't do," said Liz when the two had reached the door.

"So anything huh?" asked Tristan jokingly.

"Pretty much! Love you **all**!" screamed Lorelai from the door before closing it shut leaving the 8 teens with their privacy. Lorelai knew these kids had never heard those words uttered from their parents mouths ever, so she was happy to be the first to say it.

"Your parents are amazing," Stephanie said with tears in her eyes after what Lorelai had said.

Rory just smiled at her friends. "Yea I guess we're lucky," she said surveying her friends who all seemed to have tears in their eyes from the words of Lorelai. Her eyes lingered over Logan who looked the most affected, she just wanted to go up to him and give him a big hug. _He doesn't want that Rory, get that through your thick head._

"Guys, why don't we get you all changed?" Tristan asked breaking the silence.

"Into what mate, our under garments?" said Finn winking at Rory.

Rory laughed, "Come on guys, let's go to my room and find you something."

As she started to make her way up the stairs with the others close behind, Logan spoke the thoughts of him, Colin and Finn, "Rory, I know you may look cute in your little tank tops and all, but I don't think us guys would be as attractive."

"Speak for yourself mate, I'm sexy in tank tops," said Finn causing the group to roll their eyes and laugh.

* * *

They reached Rory's room and Rory opened the door to reveal a very large room with a King sized bed with curtains and veils around it. The walls were covered with pictures of her, Tristan, their parents, and two other guys that the group didn't recognize. "Don't worry Logan, I have guy clothes," Rory finally spoke gaining raised eyebrows from the 6.

"Geez guys, I'm not a cross dresser or anything. Tristan sleeps here all the time so I have a tiny portion of guy clothes in my closet for when he's too lazy to walk next door," Rory explained as she went to a set of double doors near her bed and pulled them open. She flicked a switch and her walk in closet, which was more like another giant room, was illuminated. Stephanie, Louise, and Madeline's eyes all lit up with excitement.

"It's like heaven in a room," said Louise looking around.

"Pajamas are this way," said Rory leading them to a portion of pajama shorts, pants, and tops. The girls looked at the assortment and began choosing when Rory realized the guys weren't with them. She began walking down the pathway looking into the rows of clothes she had when she found them in the underwear portion.

"Finn take that off!" she screamed as she saw Finn putting on her black lace thong to match with her black lace bra he was already wearing. Colin and Logan were looking inside the drawer next to Finn with great interest while Tristan was laughing.

"Love how do you wear these things, don't they itch?" he said pulling them off. Rory just blushed and grabbed the things from him shoving them back into the drawer of other lace lingerie while glowering at Tristan. "Why didn't you stop them!"

"Aw come on Pinky, can't ruin their fun," Tristan said smiling innocently at her. Rory only rolled her eyes and grabbed Finn's wrist.

"Come on guys, boys clothes are over here," she said leading them to where she had left the girls. The girls had already chosen their outfits and one for Rory too. Rory didn't pay attention to them as she was keeping an eye on the guys making sure they didn't run off again.

After the guys had chosen, Rory pushed them out of the room. "You guys change out there, and we'll change in here."

"Aww love why can't we change in there?" said Finn disappointed.

"Because I know what drawer you guys are going in as soon as we leave," Rory stated. "Now out!"

Rory turned to the girls who were already half way changed. They had chosen one of her lacy silk tank top and short shorts ensembles in different colors. "How did I know you guys would choose something like that?" Rory said to them shaking her head. The girls just smirked and threw her the blue version of the outfit.

* * *

While the girls were changing, the guys stood in their regular clothes holding their chosen outfits. They all had an uncomfortable face on except Finn who was already pulling off clothes. "Whoa Finn, not so fast," Tristan said trying to stop Finn from pulling off his belt.

"What's the matter mate?" Finn asked, obviously not having a problem with changing in front of the guys

"Well first of all, we all chose to wear boxers, and although they are pajama boxers, they involve the removal of underwear, and I don't think I want to be seeing anyones package tonight, or ever for that matter. Second, please don't try to give back the boxers, I don't want them back even if you wash them," Tristan said uneasily.

"Well mate, how do you expect us to change?" Finn asked annoyed, he just wanted to get out of his uncomfortable suit.

"Ok, I'll change in Rory's bed behind the curtain, Colin, you get the bathroom, Logan you just change here and hope the girls don't open the door, and Finn I guess you get the balcony," Tristan said.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to make Finn change on the balcony?" Colin said, remembering how nosy the town can be.

"It's ok mate, might as well give the fine Shirleys of Stars Hollow a show!" he said smiling as he made his way out to the balcony screaming, "Are your ready for me ladies!" The other guys also went ot hteir respective places to change as quickly as possible.

* * *

The girls were ready, but as Stephanie swung open the door to reenter Rory's room, a male scream and a sight Steph did not want to see caused her to slam it shut once more.

"What was that?" Rory asked confused.

"I so did not want to see that!" Stephanie said laughing.

"See what?" Louise inquired.

" Logan wasn't fully dressed yet. FULL MOON" Steph said through giggles.

All three girls looked at her confused for a second before realization hit them all at the same time, and they soon followed with the laughter. _"I wouldn't mind seeing that,"_ Rory thought, _"ew no get that out of your head"_

* * *

After being reassured many times that everyone was dressed, girls stepped out of the closet to find the guys in boxers and white wife beaters. Logan looked over at Rory and took in her form. She was wearing a tight fitting blue silk top that had a plunging neckline and silk covering the top of her chest area. She had matching silk shorts that were short enough for Logan to see the entirety of her long legs and hugged her curves.

When Rory stepped out of the closet she glanced at all the guys, but lingered over Logan. He was win a nice fitting wife beater that showed his well shaped arms and built stomach. The silk boxers were just the right fitting and Rory couldn't help but stare at how hot he looked.

While the two were unaware of their gawking at each other, the rest of the 8 were. "Are you two done devouring each other with your eyes or do you want us to leave first?" Colin said laughing. Both Rory and Logan jumped at his voice and shot a look at him.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" said Rory leading the group out of the room. _Or does he?_

"Hey Steph, you enjoy your view you had from the closet?" askedTristan causing Logan to blush and the rest of the group to laugh.

* * *

On arrival back to the basement, the group took seats in circle and decided to play Truth or Dare. They decided to stray away from the alcohol, and instead get to know each other.

Louise stated the rules. "Rule One: When answering a Truth, you have to tell the truth, and most likely we will know if you're lying. Rule Two: When dared to do something, you have to do the dare. Rule Three: Nothing sexual should be a part of the dare, kissing at most but nothing more. Rule Four: Once you ask a question, you cannot ask a follow up question. Got it?"

The group nodded agreeing the rules and Louise spun a cell phone in the middle to see who would start. The antenna pointed to Stephanie. Stephanie looked around the circle deciding who would be her first victim. She decided to start off easy, "Tristan, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Tristan said hoping for the best.

"Have you ever had feelings for Rory?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes," Tristan replied unaffected, not noticing the daggers being shot to him by a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Tristan and Rory had an interesting past together, at one point in time they had something going on that no one else knew about except the two of them. The two had no problem talking about it, but in general they didn't just so that people wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Finn, truth or dare?" Tristan continued.

"Dare," Finn said gallantly. Finn was never the one to chicken out because of fear, and he had done many embarrasing things before, so basically he had nothing to lose.

"Hmm.. I dare you to go upstairs naked and ask our parents if we have any bikini wax," Tristan said causing the group to crack up.

"No problem mate! I'm perfectly comfortable with my exposed self!" Finn said taking off his shirt and swinging it around in the air causing Logan, Colin, and Tristan to cover their eyes and groan and the girls to hoot. Just when the guys thought it was safe, they uncovered their eyes to see Finn pull off his boxers and throw them in Colin's face. The girls cracked up while Colin threw them out of his face quickly and made a disgusted face.

Finn made his way up the stairs leaving the other 7 sitting in the basement. "Turn on the room surveillance Rory," said Tristan pointing to the intercom system. "I like the way you think!" she said as she made her way over to the intercom located at the other end of the room.

"What's room surveillance," Colin asked interested.

"It allows you to listen to what's going on to a selected room in the house," Rory answered as she pushed a button and the sound of the Oompa Loompa song filled the air. The group stifled their laughter as they heard all four of the older people upstairs singing along with the words. All of a sudden, the door was heard opening.

"What's the matter Fi—OH MY GOSH," Lorelai's voice was heard saying.

"What's the matter?" Liz Dugrey's voice said followed by, "Oh sweet life!"

"Uh Finn... can we help you with something?" said the uncomfortable voice of Christopher.

"Yes sir, I was just wondering if you had some bikini wax." Finn's voice said. There was the sound of something dropping on the floor. _"Probably my mom dropping her candy out of surprise,"_ thought Rory.

"Oh I'll get that!" Finn said.

"NO!" all four voices said in unison. At this point, the kids could no longer contain their laughter and were out right hysterical.

"Very funny!" Lorelai's voice boomed through the intercom.

"Touché!" said Eric's voice before the intercom went silent. Tristan and Rory smiled, knowing that they had gotten their parents back. "Killed two birds with one stone," Tristan said addressing Rory. Just then, Finn came bounding back down the stairs with a smile on is face.

" Mission accomplished mates!" he said taking a seat back in the sunken sitting area.

"Uh Finn, maybe you should put your clothes back on," Rory suggested. Finn pouted before putting his clothes back on and sitting down once more.

"Ok my turn, Louise love, Truth or dare?" Finn said to Louise.

"Truth," she said.

"If you had to choose one mate in this room to have a naughty with, who would it be?"

Louise understood his Australian phrase and looked embarrassed for a little while, but quickly regained her poise, "Tristan," she said with a seductive smile. Tristan smirked back at her. _"Interesting,"_ thought everyone in the group except Louise.

It was now Louise's turn and she wasn't going to be as nice with the questions as everyone else was being. She knew she had to bring Rory and Logan together and this was a good opportunity.

"Rory, truth or dare?"

Rory looked at Louise before answering, trying to figure out her intentions. She decided that truth would be safer. "Truth"

Louise smiled, "Do you have feelings for anyone in this room?"

Rory was rationalizing in her head what her answer should be. She knew she should tell the truth, but she didn't want to put herself in a compromising position so she lied. "No," she said causing Logan's face to fall and him to look disappointed. Rory definitely noticed this and realized something._ Maybe he really does have feelings for me. _The group looked at her with uncertainty when she corrected herself, "Ok I lied, I really do have feelings for someone in this room," she said not making direct eye contact with Logan whose face had lit back up.

"Moving on!" Rory said trying to push the awkwardness aside, "Stephanie truth or dare?"

"Dare," Stephanie said boldly.

"That a girl!" said Finn proudly as if he had raised her.

Rory knew that both Finn and Louise's questions was where the line was drawn for polite dares and truths and the beginning of the more personal stuff.

"Steph I dare you to sit on Colin's lap the rest of the game," Rory said with an evil grin in place. Both Stephanie and Colin's face paled. As Stephanie got up from her spot next to Rory she whispered, "You're so going to get it for that." Stephanie took a seat slowly on Colin's lap and with her back to his face, she was unknowing of the smile he had on and he of her smile.

It was Steph's turn and it would be a turn for revenge, " Logan truth or dare?"

"Dare," Logan said not wanting to look like a sissy in front of Rory.

"Ok then, I dare you to make out with…" Stephanie was staring straight at Tristan which made everyone in the room start laughing, thinking she was going to have Logan make out with Tristan. "Make out with Rory," Stephanie said causing Rory's laughter to cease.

Logan gulped and looked over at Rory who was pale and looking with anger at Stephanie. Stephanie felt a little sorry, so she reasoned, "You guys can do it in the closet."

Logan looked at Rory for approval, and to his surprise she got up and grabbed his hand dragging him to the closet._ "There's no way I'm going to be chicken about this," _Rory thought. She switched on the light to find herself only centimeters apart from the guy she had an infatuation with.

"Listen, we don't have to do this if you don't want to, we can just pretend," Logan said, his hot breath hitting Rory's lips. Logan knew he wanted to, so badly, but was unsure if she wanted this as much as he did.

Rory looked into his chocolate brown eyes and let go of every worry she had about this new male that took her breath away. She quickly grabbed the sides of his face and crashed her lips into his, forgetting her fear that he would leave her, and forgetting the denial of her feelings.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let her hands play with his hair. His tongue begged for entrance, just like it had once before, and Rory parted her mouth and let him have his way. His hands ran up and down her back, leaving a burning sensation that Rory had never experienced before. Rory's nail slid over the nape of Logan's neck causing Logan to shiver with pleasure. Rory felt her knees go weak, and leaned more into Logan. He sensed her sudden flimsiness and pulled the two of them down onto the floor, with Rory straddling him. Logan's hand traveled behind the cloth of her pajama top, caressing the soft skin of her bare back. Rory kissed his neck, trailing kisses from his neck to his jaw then back to his mouth.

The two were both enjoying the taste of each other so much, when the door of the closet flew open, revealing their 6 smirking friends. "Come up for air much?" said Colin looking down at the embarrassed couple.

Rory quickly got up off from Logan and straightened herself up, followed by Logan who ran his hand through his hair a couple times. Rory faked a yawn, "Gosh I'm tired. Are you tired Logan?" Logan just stood with an inane smile on his face until Rory nudged him in his side. "Oh yeah," he said with a forged yawn, "Sleepy."

With that said, the two made their way over to the sunken sitting area leaving their friends with big yet confused smiles following them. Everyone placed themselves in a comfortable position in the sunken cushions and said their goodnights with everyone thinking the same thing, _"What just happened?"_

_

* * *

_

**AN:**I have to admit, it isn't my best work but next chapter will be a long one, and it will reveal the past boyfriends of Rory and also Marissa, please stay interested and review!


	13. Story Time

**AN:** Thanks again for all the great reviews, I'm really glad all of you are staying interested! Now, this chapter is more on the serious note, I don't even think I put much humor in it because the fact that they're discussing relationships and such is a serious matter. Things with Austin, Jess, Dean, Matt, Tristan, and Marissa will all be explained. But this is not the intial hook up. That's next chapter!

**If I turly owned Logan and Tristan, then honestly I wouldn't be sharing.**

* * *

It had been hours and Rory still couldn't get to sleep. That kiss was the most amazing one she had ever had in her life. It was probably because for once she felt comfortable enough to let her defenses down and just give herself completely to someone. But now, as she lay next to a snoring Finn and a murmuring Stephanie, she couldn't help but let regret take over her. _What if he just leaves you, just like all the other two, or what if he cheats on you, or what if he hurts you?_ Rory made her way silently away from the still bodies, and with a glance back at Logan, she climbed the steps with to go to the haven of her balcony to let her tears fall.

* * *

On the other side of the deep-set sitting area made into a giant bed, Logan lay with his eyes closed thinking about the same amazing kiss. _How could you let your guard down like that? You can't fall again, not after what Marissa had done to you. Remember everything you went through, remember the pain? And you're willing to be in jeopardy of repeating history, because of someone new that interests you? _Logan heard footsteps silently make their way up the steps, but he just assumed it was someone going to the bathroom. He remembered that Rory's room had a balcony, and decided it would be a nice place to think, so he made his way upstairs. He didn't allow himself to look back at Rory, because he knew if he did her heavenly face would make him lose all coherent thought.

* * *

Rory went onto her dark balcony and shut the door behind her. She took a seat on the bench wrapped her arms around her legs with her face in her knees. She allowed her mind to be taken over by memories of Jess, Austin, and Dean as tears fell liberally from her eyes. She looked up at the sky with her head leaning back on the bench as she asked,_ "Why am I weak? Why do I always set myself up from the same shit over and over again?" _She was too busy completely sobbing to realize someone had stepped onto the balcony behind her.

* * *

Logan had reached Rory's balcony, unaware that there was someone there already. He suddenly heard a desperate voice call out from the darkness followed by sobs, and he knew exactly who it was. He stepped out onto the balcony to see the girl that was invading his mind, sitting shivering cold and crying.

* * *

Rory jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She quickly wiped her tears but they were only replaced with fresh ones. She felt a weight shift and realized the person was now sitting next to her with their arm around her shoulder. She turned to see the deep coffee eyes that she had grown to love so much in the past few days staring at her intensely. 

"What's the matter Rory?" Logan asked her with evident concern.

"Nothing, everything, I don't know," Rory said rubbing her forehead, cries growing stronger. Logan just pulled her into him, allowing her to cry into his chest as he kissed the top of her head. He knew they had to talk about that kiss, but he wanted her to calm down a little.

After a couple minutes, Rory's sobs had stopped and she pulled away from Logan, embarrassed at her vulnerability. Logan was still looking at her._ Even after crying she's beautiful._

Rory turned to Logan and saw in his eyes that he had something to say, but she beat him to it, "We have to talk about what happened downstairs."

"Yeah, I- "Logan started but was cut off by Rory.

"Please don't tell me you thought I was somebody else again," she said almost bitterly, looking away into the sky.

"No," Logan said as he felt a pinch at his heart after her tone, "Rory that was the most amazing kiss I've ever had," he admitted with a sigh. Rory's head shot back to look in his eyes disbelieving.

"It was," Rory stated with a stray tear falling down her cheek. Logan quickly brought his hand to her face and wiped it way. "Listen," she continued with a shaky voice, "I don't know what came over me down stairs, and I'm sorry for that. Let's just forget this kiss like we forgot the other one. It was just a dare." She was trying to protect herself, not realizing that this means of protection would only find her in more heartbreak.

With those words spoken, Logan felt familiar pains. This is why you never do relationships. Logan was just about to agree with her, when Colin's words echoed in his head, _"If you can honestly look at her and say to yourself there's nothing there that interests me, then fine go off into your playboy ways. But if you look at her, Logan, and you know that you'd do anything for her, then get it through your damn head and admit your feelings, to yourself and to us, and most importantly to her!"_

"No," Logan said determined.

"What?" Rory said confused.

"No, I'm not going to pretend nothing happened. I've had a hard enough time trying to do that with the kiss at school. Damnit Rory! Why did you have to do this to me!" Logan exclaimed utterly puzzling Rory.

"What did I do?"

"I was fine, I got past Marissa, I was freaking fine with being a playboy, never sticking with one girl for too long. But the moment you stepped out of that damn car it was like I was falling all over again," Logan said now standing up pacing and running his hand through his hair.

"Logan, I don't know what to say," Rory said still not believing that he was confessing feelings for her. _You should confess too, what else can you do?_

As Rory was considering what to say, Logan came to realize that he had no idea if Rory had feelings for him. She had admitted to liking someone in the room, but for all he knew it could've been Tristan. Logan sighed and did what any guy who was confused about his feelings would do, he ran away. He made his way back down stairs leaving Rory still thinking.

Rory had finally gained the confidence to tell him the truth, but when she looked up he was gone. He had left her, exactly what she feared the whole time, and the tears started once again.

* * *

Logan reached the basement to find the lights on and all of his friends looking facing him, as if they had expected his arrival. "What are you all doing up?" Logan said trying to fight the tears that were threatening to spill over. 

"Well I woke up having to use the John, and imagine my surprise when I saw the two who were just getting hot and heavy in the closet were missing," Finn said smirking. "So I wake up my mate Colin and tell him that we're going to be uncles."

Stephanie slapped the back of Finn's head while Logan just sighed.

"Anyways, I woke everyone else up, and Tristan suggested we should look for them, but we were all to lazy to get up," Colin said.

"So I just turned on the room surveillance, and we overheard you talking…" Tristan said worried.

"Oh, how much did you hear?" Logan asked.

"All of it," they said together. Just then, the soft sobs that were playing in background were replaced by sniffles. They all turned to look at the intercom with interest.

"You guys left it on? Can't she hear us?" Logan said, peeved that his friends were eaves dropping. "We muted our end," Tristan replied. They all just looked at Logan ashamed at themselves but turned their heads back to the intercom when they heard the sound of a phone dialing. The 7 looked at each other with curiosity. Then Rory's trembling voice was heard, "Hello Matt? It's Rory, sorry for calling you so early."

A sluggish male voice then said, "It's alright Rory, what time is it there?" Apparently, she had put him on speaker, much to their aide.

"It's about 2 here."

"Oh my god, is everything alright? Are you crying? Did Dean pull something again? I'll get Austin," The male voice said quickly becoming defensive. _"What's he talking about? What does he mean did Dean pull something?"_ thought Tristan.

"NO!" Rory's voice exclaimed, "You can't tell Austin I'm crying and you can't tell him I called either. I'm fine… kind of. I just really need someone to talk to." All 6 looked at Logan accusingly while Logan listened on with interest. "Who's Matt and Austin?" asked Colin curiously. "Later," Tristan hissed quickly.

"What's the matter babe, did you and Tristan get in another fight or something? And why don't you want me to tell Austin about this?" said the voice labeled as Matt's.

"No it's nothing with Tristan, and I don't want you to tell Austin because it's about him."

"What do you mean it's about Austin, how could he have done something if he's here in Europe with me?" asked Matt confused. Tristan knew what confession was coming, but he didn't think to turn off the intercom, he wanted to hear this whole story as much as everyone else.

Rory sighed. "Matt, before you guys left for school there, me and Austin had something. A big something," This comment caused even more attention from the 7 in the room, and the voice on the line to scream, "What!"

Suddenly, another angry male voice came on the line, "Matt who the fuck could you be on the phone with at 8 a.m. in the morning!"

"Uhh.. Sorry Austin it's uhh my Aunt Aireen," said Matt as footsteps were heard along with the shutting of a door.

Rory's giggling filled the room, a sound that made Logan smile.

"Shut up Pinky," said Matt. "Ok I'm out of the room, elaborate on this big something."

"Well we were together for all of 8th grade," Rory said causing Colin to snort, "Who could have a serious relationship in 8th grade?" Logan cleared his throat causing to Colin to apologize.

"8th grade was you twos' last year with us, and he asked me out at the fall festival, in the gazebo," Rory explained causing the girls to aw. "Well we decided to hide it from you and Tristan, because we didn't want you guys to think we would be all paired up and everything. We were pretty head over heels in love, he told me he wasn't even going anywhere," she said her voice noticeably sadder.

"Imagine my surprise when at the end of that summer, when me and Tristan ask you two to go shopping for new school clothes with us, you inform me that you both are moving to Europe!" Rory said her voice starting to shake.

"Oh man, is that why you threw water in our faces! I thought you just had PMS or something!" Matt said understanding. "Yeah always blame it on PMS," said Louise rolling her eyes.

"So I was heartbroken, he left. We didn't even bother with the long distance thing over freshman year, we only kept in touch with emails and everything, and while you two were gone it was hard for me to move on," Rory said.

"What happened next," Matt asked interested

"When you came back for the summer, things went back to the way they were again. Things were perfect we were together again, but then August came and I knew you guys would be leaving again. And, well, remember that day near the end of August that both me and Austin coincidentally had dates, leaving you and Tristan alone?" Rory said, sobs starting to break through her voice.

"Yeah I remember that, what happened Rory?" knowing that he was in for a shock.

"Well that day we spent the day together, and as a goodbye we…" Rory was obviously crying now. "Guys maybe we should turn this off," Stephanie said only to be hushed by the guys.

"That was that day that me and Austin," Rory said trying to gather self- assurance. "GUYS TURN IT OFF!" Louise screamed trying to protect her friend. Just as Louise got up to turn it off Rory's voice came out clearly.

"That was the day that I had sex with Austin," Rory said full out crying now. The girls looked down at the floor feeling beyond guilty for listening on. Tristan looked at the intercom paled and as if he were going to kill someone. Finn and Colin asked looked at each other with unsure looks, feeling awful while Logan very a mixture of jealousy, pain, and guilt.

"That's the day you lost your virginity to Austin…"said Matt, unconsciously correcting what he thought was a mistake.

"No Matt, I said that's the day that I had sex with Austin," Rory said sheepishly.

"Uh Rory what do you mean? Who did you -," Matt said but was cut off by Rory.

"Another time for that Matt," no one noticed the guilty look that Tristan had on his face.

"Well ok, but what does this all have to do with the present, on why you're crying?" Matt asked concerned but confused.

"Because after that, he went back to Europe, and then he called me on my Birthday, to tell me that it wouldn't work and that maybe we could have something during the summer, but with you two in Europe it would just be too hard," Rory's voice yelled shaking violently. Tristan's face was turning red with anger and his fists were clenched, along with all the other guys, especially Logan. The girls had tears in their eyes, feeling pity for their Rory.

"What happened tonight Rory, tell me!" Matt said catching on that something brought these feelings to surface.

"I don't want to get hurt again Matt!" Rory screamed. "He's perfect, he told me he likes me, he told me and I was about to tell him my feelings, and when I look up he's gone! He left! Just like Austin, just like Jess, everyone always leaves me!" Rory cried, breaking the hearts of everyone who was listening.

"Who's **he** Rory?" Matt asked.

"Logan. Logan fucking Huntzburger the Chilton playboy!" This caused Logan's face to pale and everyone to look at Logan with sympathetic expressions.

"Rory, you're stronger than this, don't be scared. Take a chance, don't run away from your heart," Matt said trying to give her advice. "He isn't gone Rory, just please be strong, you can get through this I promise."

"How do you know?" Rory asked.

"Because I'm amazing and I know everything, like right now you're on your balcony lying on your bench looking at the stars, thinking about this Louis kid, right?" Matt asked. Rory laughed at how right he was.

"Right, Logan thought," she said.

"Yeah whatever his name is. But that's how I know that you're going to get through this, and that you're going to end up with him. Think about it Rory, a guy doesn't say he likes you then steps out of your life forever, he's still around Rory," he said causing Logan to be thankful that Rory had called this guy.

"Thanks Matt, I Love you so much," Rory said pushing herself up off of the bench and going into her room, making her way to bed.

"I Love you too Rory we miss you out here, and talk to him," Matt said before hanging up. Rory put her cell phone down and allowed the sandman to take control. _I'll talk to him tomorrow, but now I sleep._

_

* * *

_The group just sat in the basement in silence. They were all going through similar emotions: sympathy for Rory, guilt over what they did, and anger for Austin. "This is entirely your fault," Stephanie said to the guys pissed off.

"Us? Why? What the hell did we do?" Colin spat at is on and off girlfriend.

"That was just mean guys, we shouldn't have listened," Madeline said, surprising the others that it wasn't a stupid comment.

The guys all looked shamefaced as Tristan rubbed his head. "I'm going to fucking castrate then kill Austin," he mumbled.

"Who is Austin anyways?" Logan asked, wanting to hurt him for hurting Rory in the way he did.

"Yeah mate, and who's Jess and Dean?" Finn asked remembering the other names mentioned.

"And what was this with you having feelings for Rory?" Louise asked.

Tristan sighed_. So many questions. But they deserve to know, they're our friends now. _"I'll tell you guys about Austin, Jess, and Dean, and even maybe me if you tell me who this Marissa girl is," he said looking at Logan.

"Deal," Logan said sighing while taking a seat next to Colin. "Considering my story is probably shorter, I'll start," Logan said. He looked around at the group; they gave him looks of compassion. They had been there during the Dark Period subsequent to Marissa and had been his only support system keeping him sane at that time.

"I met Marissa at a camp all of us attended the summer before 8th grade. She was the prettiest girl there, blonde, green eyes, and came off to everyone as a sweetheart. It was immediate attraction," Logan said looking down the whole time. "By the end of the summer, we had both said I love you to each other and agreed to keep in touch over the school year, we thought it would be hard but we were willing to risk it. The, the first day at school in the Chilton Prepatory Academy for grades 6-8, she was there. Turns out, she convinced her parents to let her attend there instead of Andover Prep, and we spent that year together." Logan was fighting the tears now, tears that he had been holding back ever since his Dark Period. Colin pat him on his back and decided to continue.

"So we graduated, and when we did, we found out all of our parents had enrolled us in boarding school in Zuberg. Marissa found out that she would be staying here, and attending Andover. So that meant separation. These two decided that they would try for the freshman year," Colin said.

"I knew there was something about her I didn't like," said Louise taking over, "I mean she had become a supplement to our group, but it always felt like she was hiding something, but we put it behind us to support Logan. Every month of the school year, Logan would send her flowers, and when we came back for the summer the two's relationship was rekindled."

Finn spoke up, "Then sophomore year, the same thing. Every month, mate would send a different gift for the Shirley, whether it be jewelry, chocolate, flowers."

Logan now spoke, with a quavering voice, "And then, I saved up some money, to surprise her on Christmas. I flew in sophomore year and took a limo to her house. My plan was to take her around to her favorite restaurant, then do what ever she wanted, but when I got to her door, she was standing there wearing the diamond necklace I got her one of the months, and she was kissing another guy." Logan had to be strong; he had gotten past this already. "I went up there and confronted her, and just laughed saying 'You're so cute, you thought it would really work'. I was broken to say the least, and I broke up with her of course."

"From then on," Stephanie said, "he wasn't the same. We did all we could, but his trust in the female gender was gone. Then he started his playboy ways."

"I want to kick her ass really bad right now," Madeline said through sniffles. Although Madeline seemed naïve, she still cared about her friends, and she had possibly the strongest dislike for Marissa out of the group, minus Logan. Logan chuckled at his friend's words. "Me too Maddy," he said pulling her into his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Your turn mate," said Finn, ready for story time.

"Alright, who to start with…." Tristan asked himself out loud.

"Austin and Matt," all of them replied in eagerness.

"Ok, me, Austin, Matt, and Rory are best friends. We met back in 5th grade, and ever since we have been inseparable. Rory was and is our queen. We love her to death and will do anything for her, and during the summer they come back and we do everything together. We didn't even let boyfriends or girlfriends get in the way of us, if they tried to break us up, we would break up with them. So anyways we spent 4 years together, until their parents decided to move the two of them to Europe for high school after 8th grade. We knew it would be hard to keep the friendship up, but we weren't going to give up like that and obviously it worked," Tristan said before pausing and starting once again.

"I didn't even realize the relationship between Rory and Austin until the end of the summer before they left for Europe. Rory was crying saying goodbye to them, but I noticed she cried a lot more when she was hugging Austin and Austin had some tears in his eyes too. After the two had let go of their long hug, Matt said he needed to go to the bathroom, random I know, and I said I would go too. I guess the two thought we wouldn't look back, but I did and when I did I saw the two of them making out. So then I knew their relationship, I just didn't think it was as intimate as we found out." At this point, the six were looking at him with such interest that Tristan had to chortle.

"Anyways, the summer after freshman year, things were fine and dandy. But then when they came back after sophomore year things were different. Austin and Rory were really uncomfortable around each other, and couldn't make eye contact with each other. Rory always had on this fake smile when he was around, as if she didn't want to show weakness, but I knew better than that, I knew she was hurting. Then, this summer, when they came back everything was like it was back to normal, I don't really know what happened, but Rory didn't have that fake smile on anymore. But apparently, she's still hurting over it."

Stephanie analyzed the story, "I don't think she's at conflict with Austin anymore, but at conflict with herself. I mean she must be so scared to love anymore, after you share such a big moment with a guy, and he decides to leave."

"He wasn't the only one who left," Tristan said causing the group to stare at him with mouths open.

"Now we're going to have to kick two guys' asses," Finn said angry already.

"Who's the other one?" Madeline asked jumping off of Logan's lap and sitting cross legged on the floor like a 3 year old during story time.

"His name was Jess, the nephew of the local diner owner. He and Rory had a lot in common: the love of reading, same taste in music, and their playful banter was a sight. He was in some ways different though. He was the town badass, always getting in fights and never going to class. It was during the last half of sophomore year that she was with him, now that I think about it, he was probably the rebound guy to get past Austin. What he and Rory had was kind of weird. They had that attachment to each other, but it seemed like Rory was going to go places and Jess wasn't. So one day, at the end of the school year, he shows up at Rory's door, kisses her, says he loves her, and says he has to go. That was the last we saw of him," Tristan said shaking his head.

"Mother fucking ass hole!" Logan suddenly erupted. They all looked at him like he was a lunatic. "Oh sorry, I said that out loud.. Heh," he said slightly blushing.

"Its ok mate, I'm thinking the same thing," Finn replied chuckling.

"Then who's Dean?" Louise asked.

Tristan opened his mouth but was beat to it by a girl's voice coming from the stairwell, "Dean was the biggest mistake of them all," causing the six 7 to turn wide eyed.

* * *

Rory had fallen asleep for a record of 5 minutes, when she decided she didn't like being alone when she had a bunch of friends downstairs, she slowly opened the door to find that the lights were on and her friends were talking. She silently shut the door behind her and sat at the top of the steps listening in. She had missed the part where the girls scolded the guys for eavesdropping, but she was just in time to hear Logan's story about Marissa. _That explains a lot. _She wanted to run down and hug him after hearing the story, but wanted to hear what Tristan had to say about Austin and Mike. 

She had nodded along with the beginning descriptions of their friendship, but when he mentioned the intimate relationship she knew that something was off. _How did they find out?_ Rory then looked up at the intercom system at the top of the stairwell, and realized that the room surveillance was on. _They were listening in on my conversation? _Anger took over her, she was about to barge down and reprimand them all but she heard Stephanie's voice speaking. She had managed to analyze exactly what Rory was feeling, and couldn't help but soften at the sound of the concern in her voice. _They were just doing it because they care… but I'm still a little angry. _She then proceeded to listen to Tristan's description of Jess, and even smiled when Logan and Finn yelled out in anger.

The question of Dean was brought up, and Rory knew she would have to be the one to tell the story because Tristan didn't know the whole of it. He knew that Dean was very possessive of her, but he didn't know that Dean had hit her. She had to tell her friends, they had the right to know about her past, because it was obvious they were more than concerned. "Dean was the biggest mistake of them all," she said loudly enough for them to hear. She slowly made her way down the steps and met face to face with her 7 pale, wide-eyed friends.

"Rory how long have you been there?" Tristan asked, obviously worried she had found out they were eavesdropping.

"Long enough," Rory said knowingly causing her friends to look ashamed, "We'll get to that later."

Rory took a seat in between Logan and Finn and gave both of them a feeble smile, "I'm glad you guys care," she said giving them each a kiss on the cheek, but letting the one on Logan's cheek last longer, and closer to his lips. Logan had to try his hardest not to move his fae and kiss her hard on her lips.

Rory immediately started, "I met Dean after Jess had run away, getting supplies for a wallowing night. He was working at the local grocer store as bag boy, and he seemed really sweet. That summer, Austin and Mike came home, so me and Dean didn't spend time together. But then the school year started, and I realized that I went to school with him. We started going out after homecoming, and things were going great. Great, until halfway through the year he wanted me to spend every waking minute I had with him. Sometimes, I would refuse so I could be with Tristan, who I wasn't spending as much time with. He would always yell at me, always tell me to stop being a slut and stick with one guy, and I would always say me and Tristan were just friends, but he never believed me."

Tristan nodded his head. He knew that Dean would say that stuff. He always caused a scene in the middle of town saying those things about him and Rory. Rory's eyes were quickly being filled with tears as she felt Logan's fingers slide their way in-between hers and his thumb caress the back of her hand.

"It went on all school year, until one night," Rory said crying once again. "One night, I broke plans with him to go to dinner at my Grandparent's house with the family and Tristan and his family, and when we got home his car was parked outside of the house, we didn't notice it at the time though. Tristan and I had gone home earlier than our parents, because they had business matters to attend to, and Tristan agreed to stay over cause we weren't sure when our parents would be home. Tristan went to get some movies from his house real quick, and I went into my house and was about to shut the door when someone pushed it open. I saw it was Dean so I let him in, thinking it would be alright. Then he started yelling again, telling me I was cheating on him and saying I was just a good for nothing whore and Tristan was a jerk off. I tried sticking up for Tristan… but when I did he…" Rory was now shaking from both her sobs and from fear of reliving the memory.

Tristan, who had never heard this story spoke up, "Rory, what the fuck did that ass hole do?" he said in a violent whisper.

"He slapped me across the face," Rory said letting go of Logan's hand and covering her face, "and when I told him it was over, he said good, he didn't want anything to do with a slut anyways, the whole time he was pulling my hair, and then when I pushed him away, he pushed me back, knocking me into the wall!" she said doubling over and completely bawling.

"Rory, why didn't you tell me this, when I came in and you were on the floor crying you just said that you slipped and fell, why didn't you tell me or your mom or anyone?" Tristan said going over to sit in front of her and lifting her face up All the guys were seeing red while the girls had gone over to Rory, pushed Tristan, Logan, and Finn aside and enveloped her in a hug.

"I did tell someone," Rory said after she had calmed down.

"Who?" Tristan asked offended that she had told someone other than himself.

"Austin and he told Matt. I called him and told him everything, that was the same night we patched things up," Rory said looking at Tristan scared that he would get mad at her for telling his two friends and not him.

"Oh," Tristan simply said looking defeated.

"Tristan, I'm really sorry… I knew if I told you, that you would kill him, you know how you are when you're mad. Austin was always the most rational of the group, and apparently the big mouth," Rory said trying to provide a good reason.

Tristan sighed, "You're right… but what did Austin do?"

"Well when he showed up that summer, he and his dad's shot gun paid Dean a visit," Rory said allowing herself to giggle.

"Oy, Austin shot that bloke!" Finn said happily.

Rory laughed this time, "No Finn! He just had some words with him, and he learned his lesson. After that, things went back to normal, but just to make sure, I had my parents transfer us to Chilton. That's were you guys came in." Rory smiled at the group. The group smiled tired but sincere smiles back.

A lot of the air had been cleared but there was one last thing on everyone's mind.

"So what about you and Tristan?" Colin said, voicing the thing everyone had left on their mind. Rory and Tristan both flinched and looked each other in the eye, as if telepathically speaking.

"Well let's see," Tristan said trying to stall.

To his luck, Rory took the reigns, "He was infatuated with me in 5th, 6th, and 7th grade, and I liked him back. We never acted on feelings though because we were just so young. But when Austin and Matt left, it was only the two of us. At that time, I was still hurting over Austin but I was doing my best to ignore all of it. But then, I started getting these weird feelings for Tristan, and he returned them, so decided to try a serious relationship as more than friends."

"So why'd you break up?" Steph asked. The group knew there was something they weren't mentioning.

"Uh, we realized some things, decided for the better," Rory stated averting everyone's eyes.

"Spill," Louise said unsatisfied. Rory and Tristan looked at each other unsure of what to say. Tristan just sighed. _We can't lie to them._

"Me and Rory's relationship was pretty much based on lust," Tristan said causing Rory to stare at him wide mouthed and the group to raise their eyebrows. "We both had just gotten over hard breakups, me with this girl Rory didn't know about and apparently Rory with Austin. Those weird feelings Rory was talking about were caused by the multiple times we would make out and then the next day pretend it never happened. It was almost a pattern we had going. Eventually, we both realized that we were throwing away a good friendship for a bunch of desires we needed to fill this void caused by the break ups, so we went back to being best friends. And here we are." Tristan finished biting his lip and sending apologetic glances towards Rory. That wasn't all there was to it, and Rory knew it, but for now the group accepted it. He hadn't lied after all, he just skipped the part where the two had lost their virginity to one another, causing them to come to their senses, but that would serve as drama for another time.

Rory and Tristan simply sent a smile to the group, which they mirrored.

They all just sat in a comfortable silence, processing what had just happened and one by one fell asleep, it being already 3 a.m. Rory shut the lights off for them, and sat quietly. _I can trust them. I can trust Logan. _

On the other side of the room, Logan also sat still awake. _She can trust us, I can trust her._

_

* * *

_**AN:** Ok I tried really hard with this chapter and made it extra long, so please try and be nice with your reviews even if you think it sucked!


	14. Aussie Sandwich

**AN:** Wow! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews everyone I love you guys! This is the initial hook up then it goes into some filler and some Rory/ Summer rivalry. Hope you enjoy, I promise to keep up the frequent updates too!

_Italics are thoughts of flashbacks._

**I don't own Gilmore girls!**

* * *

"Logan?" Rory whispered over the bodies of Madeline and Louise. 

"You're still awake Ror?" his voice whispered back.

"No, I'm just talking in my sleep," Rory said giggling. Suddenly, she felt his hands on her waist pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. Rory made a mini- squeak but covered her mouth with her hand so that she wouldn't wake anyone. Logan carried her back up to the balcony, eager to talk now that things were out in the open. He put her down gently on the bench and he sat next to her. "You heard about Marissa?" She nodded.

"And you heard about Austin, Jess and Dean," Rory stated. Both of them sat silent with things running through their heads that they couldn't put into words.

_He won't hurt you Rory. He's different. Take a risk, put your heart on the line one more time, and if this time it doesn't work ...Then join a convent. But you can't let something that can be so great get away because you're scared. If anything, he's as scared as you are, but he's all in. **You're ready for this.** _

_She isn't Marissa, Huntzburger. She's different. She's better. And she has feelings for you. Who gives a damn about your reputation, she's worth the trouble. She's worth the world. You can't be scared; if she's scared you have to be her rock. You have to prove her wrong. Show her that you're not going to run away like those other jack asses. **You're ready for this.** _

It was Rory's turn to confess her feelings, even though she knew very well that he was already aware of them, "Logan, I have feelings for you, and I'm tired of trying to fight them because of my fear. I'm putting myself on the line here, for a chance at something. I don't really know what, but I know that it's something."

"So you're saying, you want to be my girlfriend?" Logan said with his cocky smirk in place.

There it was, the cockiness Rory loved and hated at the same time, "Dates would have to be involved before the whole girlfriend thing Logan."

"The point of a date is to get each other is it not?" Logan asked her with a scheme on his mind.

"Yes it is," Rory said,not quite grasping the purpose of the stupid question.

"So you're saying we don't know each other enough. Hm. That's funny since we've already shared two **amazing **kisses and just fully opened up to one another as well as our friends, I would think we know each other pretty well."

Rory sighed, "Logan it would be too much of a risk not dating and jumping straight into a relationship. We still don't know many things about her, and we may find something out that we don't like about the other, and just end up hurting. It's a big risk." She turned her head to face the sky, not wanting to see what reaction Logan had.

Logan looked at her and when she didn't turn to face him, he cupped her chin with his hand turned her face towards him. He looked longingly into her sparkling blue eyes, as if he were searching for something. He had no clue in the world what that something was: assurance, hope, love? He truly had no idea, but he looked into her eyes and found something he hadn't seen in Marissa's and before he could lean in to kiss her, she pulled him towards her and kissed him with all she had.

As Logan looked into Rory's eyes, Rory felt like she had everything she ever needed before, that her life was complete. She couldn't take waiting for him so she just pulled his lips to hers and kissed him with all she had, and he returned it. When the need for air came, they both pulled apart but leaned each others foreheads together. _Ok maybe a risk wouldn't be too bad._

"Rory, I'm willing to take a risk if you are," Logan said looking into her eyes.

Rory stared at him, attempting to make a pro-con list in her head but unsuccessful. It's almost as if Logan had removed the need for that. With Logan everything was con. Rory sighed, "Ready for anything," she said to him smiling, saying a phrase that would mean a lot more in her future.

"Ready for anything," Logan said echoing the expression that started something new, but definitely something lasting between the two teens.

* * *

It was Monday. Two days ago Rory had been trying to control unexplainable feelings for a pompous blonde she barely knew. One day ago, Rory had kissed someone with all she had, and felt things she had never felt before. And today, she was a taken girl, with doubts from past relationships gone. She had a fresh slate.

* * *

_After spending another hour on the balcony just holding each other, Rory and Logan had gone back downstairs and fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time. They both woke up to find their 6 friends, and four parents staring at them intensely. Rory and Logan had brought the guys and the girls into two separate rooms, so that they could talk to them about what had happened the night before._

_"… and then he repeats it 'ready for anything'," Rory said with tears gleaming in her eyes. All of the girls awed at the end of the story. Liz and Lorelai loudly blew their noses while Louise, Madeline, and Stephanie looked with admiration at the girl who had tamed their man whore of a best friend._

_"Rory, just promise us you'll be careful with him," Lorelai said. She knew what drama she went through with her past boyfriends and it broke her heart to see her daughter after those experiences._

_"I promise," Rory said intending to keep her promise. _

_After, the girls just sat in silence for a while, eating their breakfast pancakes and looking around when out of the blue Lorelai exclaimed, "LET'S GO TO NEW YORK!"_

_The girls just looked at her like she had gone crazy, but Liz only had a look of pure excitement, "OH MY GOSH CAN WE STAY AT THE WALDORF!" The girls put on even more confused looks and then progressed to laughing._

_"They think we're joking," Lorelai said to Liz. Rory, who was sipping on her coffee, nearly spit it out. "Are you serious!"_

_"As serious as a funeral," Liz said._

_"As serious as the cancellation of friends," Lorelai shot back._

_"As serious as Rory during finals!" Liz said with a smirk on her face. Rory just rolled her eyes at this while her friends let out a couple chuckles._

_"Oh oh! As serious as a coffee shortage!" Lorelai said causing Rory to gasp, "Don't even joke about that!"_

_"As serious as Paris Hilton's newest engagement!" Liz said spitting out the only thing she could thing of._

_"Aw you lose Liz. That's not serious at all," Lorelai said causing the room to erupt in laughter._

_After they had calmed down and finished their food, Lorelai brought it up again. "I was serious though. We should all go, make a big road trip out of it. We can go for New Years, and then stay in the Waldorf go to time square, spend everyone's money but our own. What do you say?"_

_The girls other than Rory watched Lorelai with pure reverence and respect in their eyes. This was the first mom they had ever met who was part of the social class circle who didn't have a stick up their but. All of their mothers never even said 'Good Morning' to them, they simply didn't care like Lorelai did about Rory._

_"Sounds great mom," Rory said, from the looks on the faces of her friends, she could tell they approved._

_"You'll just have to ask your parents ladies, or if you're not up to asking me and Liz will," Lorelai said kindly to the 3 girls that were staring at her._

_"It shouldn't be a problem, they won't even know we're missing," Stephanie said with some spite in her voice. Lorelai felt sorry for these girls, never experiencing the love that Rory had. She wanted to change that._

_"Alright, sounds good, now me and Lorelai are going to go plan. You girls have fun! Love you," Liz said getting out of her chair followed by Lorelai. "Love you girls!" she said giving them each a hug and kiss on the cheek._

_As the two walked away, they heard an assortment of heartfelt I love you too's and even a couple of sniffles._

_

* * *

_It was Monday, another day of hell for Logan Huntzburger. _Wait no it's not because Rory's going to be there with me._ He smiled to himself. He wasn't going to screw this one up, he cared about her too much to do that. The fact that he got threatened multiple times the day before also pushed him to stay on his toes, but his feelings for Rory was most of the reason.

* * *

_"So then I asked her out," said Logan as he sipped on his coffee while watching the Tivo'd basketball game with his friends, Eric, and Christopher._

_"Nice," said Tristan, not even taking his eyes off of the big screen TV in the den._

_"Did you get any?" Finn asked stupidly, forgetting the fact that there were two very over protective fathers in the room. Logan froze and Christopher and Eric looked at him with a threatening gaze that said "If you say yes, you'll die."_

_"Finn you idiot, her two father figures are sitting right there!" Colin said smacking him on the head._

_"I'm not going to push her to do things Finn, so no," Logan said nervously. "Did it get hot in here all of a sudden?" he thought.  
_

_Christopher suddenly got out of his seat and reached for the remote, shutting off the game. "Alright we need to talk." Tristan groaned, he knew what was coming and although he thought it was very important, the game was also the first game of the season._

_"What is it sir?" Colin asked. Of course he knew what was going on, but he had to support Logan some how. Chris glanced at him and looked back at Logan._

_"I love Rory very much," Chris started. "We both do," said Eric. "We all do," Tristan corrected, standing up next to his father and Chris to look down at the guys._

_The three gulped, all looking very nervous and very intimidated._

_"Now I understand that you all think my daughter is… good-looking, and I'm fine with you dating her, you seem respectable enough and deserving enough of her," Chris said trying to be nice, but still using his fatherly voice, "But I don't want her to be used like a… like a… like sun block during the summer!" Chris exclaimed. This idiom caused Tristan to snort, only to receive a glare from Chris._

_"My point is, if ANY of you hurt her… I will how you say," Chris paused to pretend to ponder, "I will kill you. Slowly and painfully. And if I am not able to fulfill these duties, then Eric will, if Eric can't, Tristan will. Now, if by chance all three of us can't, then there's Matt and Austin. Or we can get our parents on you, which would be just at bad…" Chris had no idea he was bantering, but the others did and Eric cut in._

_"His point is, that if you hurt Rory, be prepared for the consequences. It's fine you date her, but we certainly do not want to know if you 'got any'," he said this with air quotes, "or anything that has Rory and sex or kissing or tongue or anything relative in the same sentence, no paragraph, no **dialogue**!"_

_The three boys this whole time were looking very scared and disturbed. They came to realize that Rory was a much loved girl, and although they had no intention of hurting her, it was still very scary._

_"Understood fellahs?" Tristan said, trying very hard not to laugh at their terrified faces._

_"Understood," said Logan with confidence in his voice, looking Chris straight in the eye._

_"Yessir!" said Finn and Colin with a salute and a slight smile, knowing most of the heat was on Logan._

_"Good," Eric Dugrey said, "Now back to the game," he stated turning the TV back on and sitting down followed by Chris and Tristan._

_

* * *

_Rory and Tristan arrived at Chilton. Rory looked at the school differently now, instead of hell, it was more like an excuse to hang out with her dear friends. When Rory and Tristan got out of the car, Rory noticed the three girls that she had become so close with in short period of time were waiting for her with anxious looks on their face.

"Go ahead of me, I don't see the guys so obviously they're here to talk to me," Rory said to Tristan. Tristan reluctantly left Rory with the girls and went to go find the guys in their corridor. He knew something was up, he just didn't know what.

Rory watched Tristan walked off, and turned to walk towards her friends, but immediately found herself face to face with them. "Guys what's wrong?"

"She and her little posse walk into **our** hallway and starts flirting with **our** guys, and we tried stopping her but she completely ignored us!" Louise said with anger spilling over in ever word.

"Who?" Rory asked a little worried. She trusted Logan, but it had been a while since he had been in a real relationship, and it might take some getting used to.

"Summer and her little side kick skanks," Stephanie replied, "There are four of them, and Summer is apparently the leader, and she still had this idea that she's the queen and Logan's her king. Obviously she doesn't know about the events of the weekend, but we figured we had to tell you ASAP and you can show her who's queen."

Rory just looked at her. By claiming herself as queen, which would mean she would be the leader of the girls of this little clique that her new friends had going. _Who could it hurt?_ "Are any of them responding to the flirting?" Rory asked getting a little annoyed at these bimbos.

"No, but we told the guys what they were trying to do, and they just told us we were crazy," Louise said rolling her eyes. "They can be really stupid."

"Ok," Rory said straightening herself out, "Let's do this." Rory applied some shiny lip gloss and unbuttoned one extra button. The other girls followed suit, apparently using Rory as a model. "Are we looking for hardcore bitches look or are we looking for we're cooler than you clique or not?" Rory asked them.

"Let's shoot for in between," said Stephanie taking a spot to the left of Rory as they entered the school. The girls walked down the halls of Chilton receiving many hoots and low whistles. While the other three girls openly winked and blew kisses at the guys they passed, Rory completely ignored them. She was a faithful girlfriend and wouldn't flirt with other guys.

The four reached the end of their hallway to see Summer and 3 other girls talking to the guys and the guys laughing at something. Rory immediately felt jealous, but remained poised and told the girls to follow her lead. The four walked passed the guys, giving their hips an extra sway as they pretended to not notice them. Louise even went as far as to pretend she was on her cell phone. The four went straight to Rory's locker and immediately noticed the guys watching them. They all smirked with satisfaction.

* * *

The guys were laughing at something stupid Summer said when they saw the other half of their group appear at the end of the hall. They were ready to greet them as they made their way towards them, but to the guys' surprise, they just walked right past them and to Rory's locker. All the guys had their eyebrows raised and were now completely ignoring Summer and her group.

* * *

Rory felt Logan's eyes on her, and as much as she wanted to claim her territory, she had to play it cool. She wasn't going to be over protective irrational girlfriend. **Yet.** At the moment, the girls were all pretending there was something very interesting in Rory's locker, and had yet to face the guys. "Now," Rory whispered, and all at the same time they turned to see the guys staring at them. Rory smiled sweetly at them, and let her head shoot to a very green-eyed looking Summer. _This is going to be fun!_

The girls approached the guys, but instead of addressing the guys, they turned to the girls that were giving them death glares.

"Hi!" Rory said perkily while tilting her head, "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting your friends before Autumn!" Stephanie, Louise, and Madeline all smirked at her comment, while the guys looked on with great amusement.

Summer's eyes turned to slits as she spat back, "It's Summer, bitch, and you know that."

"Now, now no need to get all touchy. Just trying to be amiable," Stephanie said in a similar sprightly voice from behind Rory. _"Ah, so they're taking the perky road,"_ Tristan thought. He knew that Rory had different approaches for different things, but this one where she played perky cheerleader type was his favorite.

"Whatever, can't you see we're busy talking to our men," Summer said grabbing the hand of Logan. Logan looked to Rory worried, he didn't want her to get pissed, but to his surprise she stood there with the same bright smile she had on since she walked down the hall.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Rory said in her still annoyingly lively voice. This apology surprised Summer. _"Maybe she's given up," _she thought naive.

"I just wanted to introduce myself and my friends to your companions."

This time Rory turned to the very confused girls standing next to Summer, "Hi I'm Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden," she began, and all of a sudden their smiles all turned to threatening glares synchronized.

_"This is the best part," _Tristan thought anticipating the change of mood.

"I'm Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the 3rd, and **I'm** the fucking queen of this school," she said in an intimidating whisper. "Now, since you girls don't really know me that well I'll give you a fair warning: Stay away from these boys if you know what's good for you." The three girls looked extremely scared, and Rory felt a twinge of guiltiness come over her which was taken away when Summer's annoying voice sounded.

"Don't listen to her girls. This bitch doesn't know what she's talking about, everyone knows that I'm the queen here, and Log-Log is my king."

The girls had to try very hard not to laugh. _Log-Log_. Now, while the girls didn't laugh the guys all let out audible snickers before coughing to cover it up.

"Summer, what did I tell you about messing with me or any of my friends?" Rory asked, "Oh wait you must've forgotten, yeah that's what happens when your skull is constantly banging into headboards." This comment made the Louise let out a wicked chuckle and the guys to straight out laugh. Logan smiled, _"My girlfriend is so clever."_

Summer just stared at her, not able to think of a intelligent comeback to Rory's wit. "As I was saying, don't touch or mess with my friends, my boys, or my **boyfriend Logan**." Rory smirked and waited for the shock to register in Summer's face, along with the girls behind her. _"This might take a while,"_ thought Rory. Suddenly, Summer's face paled and her eyes went wide. _Hm quicker than I thought._

Logan pulled free of Summer's tight grasp on his hand and slid his arm around Rory's waist by giving her a sound kiss on the lips. At this point Summer looked like she was faint as she and her friends stormed out of the hallway with stomps of anger. She glanced back one last time at Rory to give her a death stare but Rory only smirked and yelled, "Love you!" With that said, the group erupted in laughter.

"Rory love," Finn said pulling her from Logan's arms and wrapping his around her, "that was an amazing show. If you weren't Logan's I would kiss you right now!"

"Aww Finny you're such a cutie," Rory said giving him a quick peck on the lips. Finn smiled, "Logan wouldn't mind if that kiss were a little longer love…" he said suggestively.

"Hey !" she heard Logan say from behind her. Rory and Finn laughed.

"Finn's right though that was a pretty good show Ror, I'd love to see more of that!" Logan said.

"Dirty!" both her and Tristan chirped causing the group to laugh.

"Finny, you're giving Rory all the love and not leaving any for me, Maddy, and Stephy," Louise said pouting.

"Oh my gosh love how could I forget! My mind has forsaken me," Finn exclaimed dramatically.

"This isn't the first time," Colin mumbled to Tristan and Logan who smirked.

"I'm going to choose to ignore that comment mate. Now ladies how bout an Aussie sandwich!" he said out stretching his arms wider. The girls quickly ran into his arms next to Rory and they all buried their heads in his chest. "Best day of my damn life mates," Finn said winking at the guys. The guys just rolled their eyes, Logan had no problem that his girlfriend was a part of that sandwich, he trusted Finn and he trusted Rory. Unfortunately, Finn's moment was short lived, because the bell rang pushing them all into homeroom.

* * *

**AN:** Review pleasee! Next chapter will have some angry Rory and then more playful stuff, I want to give the new couple at least a couple chapters with everything going good before I put in crazy drama.  



	15. You're Cute when You're Stupid

**I do not own the characters of my story or anything that has to do with Gilmore girls. **

**AN:**You guys are the best fans ever! All of your reviews keep me so happy and just fuel me to write. Here's another update. Like I said a little anger from Rory in the chapter as well as a little sexual tension from the new couple. Just enjoy!

* * *

The day had gone by pretty quickly for the group. The news of Rory and Logan's exclusivity had spread like wildfire across the school. More and more girls were giving Rory looks of both envy and admiration while the guys had pools going on how long they would last, who would break up with who, and who could hook up with Rory first. The group just ignored the whispers. After all, they were used to all the gossip about them considering their last names and popularity. 

It was now lunch time and the group was seated at their usual table at the center of the lunchroom. The group minus Rory, Logan, and Tristan had been shooting each other glances the whole time. Rory, Logan, and Tristan looked at the group skeptically as Colin mouthed, "Now" urgently to Finn. When Finn ignored him he received a hard shove in the stomach from Louise who was sitting next to him. Finn spit out the food who was chewing on, gaining the disgust and attention of the three that had been watching on with confusing.

After Finn had sent a death glare to Louise, he spoke up turning to Rory who was seated on his other side, "Rory love, Logan mate, the group has something to discuss with you," Finn said obviously nervous.

"What's the matter guys," Rory said from under Logan's arm looking worried. The whole group took notice to her beautiful eyes become sad and felt horrible, even though they hadn't done anything wrong.

"Rory, don't give us that face please. It's killing us," Colin said to the surprise of everyone who knew him well. Colin didn't have a soft spot for anyone except Stephanie and now apparently Rory Hayden.

"What look?" Rory said pouting, just wanting to play with them a little bit.

"Love please!" Finn said almost desperately, pulling her from under Logan's arm and pulling her face into his chest and he kissed the top of her head. "Don't do that to me kitten!" he exclaimed referring to the puppy dog face she just had on.

Logan raised his eye brow at Finn, "Finn let go of my girlfriend and tell us what the hell is going on," Logan said as he pulled Rory out of the arms of Finn, who complied reluctantly.

"Logan, both you and Rory have to promise not to get angry at us," Stephanie said cautiously, she was dreading this talk.

"Just tell us Stephanie," said Rory starting to get peeved.

"Well Rory, we love you to death. We fully accept you as the leader for us girls, I mean you handle Summer like no other. And you too Tristan," Louise said turning to him, "We love both of you, and we accept you as one of us and Rory as Queen of Chilton. But the thing is, no one in our group has dated another in the group and if you and Logan were to break up we don't want to have to take sides so ... one of you has to agree to leave the group if you do."

Rory and Logan looked around at their friends. They had sad and ashamed faces on their faces. Rory couldn't help but feel betrayed. She felt as if they had no faith in her and Logan's relationship and also felt they were willing to drop one of them just because of a breakup. Logan on the other hand could understand where they were coming from. This was something new for the group, but kicking one of them out was drastic. Logan was about to speak up, but Rory beat him too it.

"WOW. Well since you all seem to be so concerned about me and Logan's apparent soon coming break up, then I'll take care of that tough decision. I'll be the one to leave, you know what I think I'll even leave now, save you guys from having to count the votes," Rory said with anger and tears as she got up, causing attention from the room. Her hand was grabbed by Logan, "Rory, wait," but it was no use. Deep inside, Rory was a Gilmore and Gilmore's don't get told what to do. She whipped her hand out of Logan and stomped her way to the cafeteria doors, leaving the group speechless.

"She hates us," Madeline said sadly wiping her eyes. Always the emotional one.

"Shit," Finn said feeling horrible, he had taken quite a liking for Rory and hated seeing her like that.

Tristan sat watching the group regret what they had said and didn't know what to do. After what they had said, he too was surprised. He could see where they were trying to protect the group that had been friends for a while, but he couldn't believe that they were just willing to drop one of their own so quickly. It had him wondering if they really cared about their friends that little.

"I'll go after her," Logan said getting himself out of his seat.

"No don't," Tristan said, "I've known Rory longer than you guys, and she definitely does not want to see any of you right now. I can understand why too."

"Oh really, why don't you grace us with your wisdom?" Logan asked, obviously angry that his friends and his girlfriend were feuding.

"She thinks you guys have no faith in her and Logan's relationship and she's also surprised that you guys are willing to drop one from the group just like that. I too am surprised but I promise not to leave in a tantrum," Tristan said smiling. He had Rory exactly figured out, and he was happy he did, it helped with moments like that.

"We never said anything like that!" Colin said, obviously concerned but feeling attacked by Tristan's words.

"Yeah we didn't… oh my god. We did," Stephanie said slapping her head. The group sat looking at her in silence before they all sighed at the same time. "We did," Louise echoed.

"Well what do we do about it?" Logan asked totally torn and confused.

"Nothing, she'll most likely ignore you 6 the rest of the day, not me of course who can ignore this face, and then she'll complain her concerns and anger to me tonight and start talking to you tomorrow. Be prepared with apologies," Tristan said to the group.

"A day without my love Rory speaking to me? I can't!" Finn said dramatically causing the group to crack smiles. _"Today's going to be hell,"_ Logan thought.

* * *

The day was hell for Logan, as well as the group minus Tristan. They hadn't realized how hard it was to get through a class without asking Rory what the teacher was talking about or listening to her stories about her crazy town and things that her parents and Tristan's parents have done. Tristan had to chuckle every time he saw the group crane their necks to listen when Rory was explaining something they were learning to him. 

The final bell of the day rang and everyone went to their respective lockers, eager to head home. The group had made a habit of meeting at Rory's and Tristan's lockers so they could walk out together and say goodbye outside. Today, the group was unsure what to do, so they gathered more on Tristan's side of their lockers and to their surprise, Rory didn't walk away.

They made their way to the parking lot and Tristan started his goodbyes, shaking hands and kissing cheeks. Everyone also followed, avoiding Rory when they did so. They were all going to walk away without a goodbye to Rory but she spoke up.

The whole time she was thinking of this mini-tradition they formed. The goodbye had a lot of meaning to Rory, even if it didn't hold the same significance to them. She felt that this goodbye was to assure that even if something happened to one of her friends, she had a chance to say goodbye. It may have had a dark side to it, but that's just the way Rory thought of this new formed practice.

"Are you going to leave Rory hanging without a goodbye?" Rory said to their retreating backs with a pout. They all turned around with faces lit up and all started walking back to her, except Finn who ran and reached her first. He enveloped her in a large hug and swung her around in a circle.

"Kitten, don't you dare put me through a hell like you did today!" Finn said kissing her cheeks over and over again. Rory giggled at his dramatic scene.

"Alright there doggie. Down," Colin said pulling Finn away and hugging Rory, "Bye Hayden," he said with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

From behind him, Stephanie and Louise came up to her and encircled her in a double hug, "Bye Rory, we love you," they whispered in her ear.

Madeline was the last of the girls to say goodbye, running up to her and hugging her tightly with tears in her eyes, "I'm happy you don't hate me! Bye Rory!" she said, slightly confusing Rory.

Logan was the last out of the group to go. He walked up to Rory with a smile on his face. He had missed Rory so much through the day and even felt jealous when she would talk to Tristan and not him. He approached her slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they stared into each other's eyes. "Bye Rory," he said moving his face closer than it already was. "Bye Logan," she replied before she closed the gap and kissed him hard. Although she had not shown it, she too had missed Logan the whole day and had been waiting the whole time to do this. The kiss was getting very passionate as Logan pushed Rory into his body holding her tight.

The two were so caught up that they didn't notice when Tristan coughed but pulled apart when Finn commented, "Hey Colin how come he's allowed to do that and I'm not even allowed a little longer kiss on the lips?" Logan smiled at Rory, trying to ignore the heat he was starting to feel, and turned to Finn.

"Cause she's my girlfriend you crazy Aussie!" he said still holding on to Rory.

Finn just rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, I'm still her secret Australian lover. Let's go get you a cold shower mate. It looks like you can use it." The group laughed while Logan blushed. Everyone started to walk away thinking they were off the hook for what they had said but Rory spoke up one last time, "And we'll talk about lunch tomorrow."

"Damn so close," mumbled Louise.

* * *

The next day Rory and Tristan walked into their hallway and went to get their books before meeting up with their friends in the cafeteria for breakfast. Tristan had called them all the night before by order of Rory and told them all to be early so Rory could scold them, of course none of them disagreed. 

As Rory approached the table, she noticed there were a couple extra girls there sitting in the laps of the guys while the guys were obviously trying to push them off politely. Meanwhile, the girls were looking around desperately, probably for Rory.

"Oh great it's Barbie and her back up bimbos," Rory sighed to Tristan. "I want to have a serious conversation with my friends, not listen to 3 girls discuss whether ribbed condoms provide more pleasure," she said whining.

"Well someone forgot to take their happy pills. Why don't you go to Headmaster Charleston's office, his secretary seems to be in great supply of that," Tristan said laughing at Rory's comment. Rory just sarcastically laughed, she had woken up to no coffee because they had to be there early. She wasn't a force to be reckoned until her caffeine fix.

The two finally reached the table much to the relief of everyone there except Summer and her friends who looked at her like she was a leper child.

"Hey guys, Jenna Jameson worshipers," she said to the girls sitting on the guys' laps, particularly the one sitting on an amused looking Logan.

"What do you want Hayden, can't you see we're talking here," Summer spat.

"_I am so not in the mood for this,"_ she thought. "Ok Summer usually I would humor you and pretend to be nice before completely humiliating you but I did not have coffee yet today!" Rory said her voice getting louder with each word she said, gaining attention from the room. Her friends looked at her frightened. They knew how much she depended on coffee.

"So what?" Summer asked, wrapping her arms around Logan's neck. Logan looked scared and tried squirming out of it but she only held on tighter.

Rory sighed. _Definitely not in the mood for this_. Tristan who was still standing behind her knew what was coming and was ready to hold her back. "So get off of my boyfriends lap before I slap you so hard your fake boobs pop and the silicon pours out! You stupid sl—," before Rory could finish her sentence Tristan covered her mouth with his hand looking amused. And this point, Finn had pushed the girl off his lap and was cracking up, as well as the rest of the group.

Tristan addressed Summer, "I think you better leave, before she seriously teaches you a well deserved lesson," he said as he held down a Rory that was trying to charge at Summer with rage in her eyes. Summer, scared, got up quickly and walked off with her friends trying to leave the cafeteria as soon as possible.

Once they were gone, the whole room erupted in held-in laughter and many applauded at Rory's fight she put up. Tristan was still holding a very angry looking Rory's mouth shut when he screamed out in pain, "OW SHIT!" he screamed shaking his hand around. Rory smirked and took a seat on Logan's lap putting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Did you really have to bite me? You could've just poked me or something," Tristan said nursing his bitten hand.

"You bit him Rory? Kinky, Finny likes," Finn said wiggling his eyebrows. Logan glared at him before talking to Rory, "Are you alright baby? You seemed kind of… feisty?" Logan asked trying to hold back his laughter. He secretly loved the show, and loved seeing his girlfriend tell off a slut in his honor.

"I need my coffee… mean people didn't let me get coffee," Rory whined into Logan's neck.

"Here Rory," Tristan said handing her a cup he quickly bought from the cafeteria. "Enjoy this," mumbled Tristan so that only the guys could hear. Colin was about to inquire what he was talking about when Tristan just told him to shush.

Rory quickly grabbed the cup from him and sat up on Logan's lap. Still with her eyes closed, she breathed in the scent before taking a sip which was followed by a long, deep moan that drew attention from the group. She opened her eyes to see everyone in the group staring at her: the guys minus Tristan with open mouths, the girls and Tristan with smirks. "What?" she asked innocently before gulping down the rest of the coffee.

"Love, I think you just turned me on fully clothed while sipping a beverage," said Finn prompting Colin to smack him upside the head.

"Yeah that was quite a show Rory," Louise said smiling at her. Rory giggled at their reactions. _They're still new to my obsession._

Tristan looked at Rory and nodded his head in Logan's direction. Rory looked at her boyfriend who was sitting beneath her. He was looking very flushed and had not said anything yet. "Logan are you ok?" Rory asked shifting her body, unintentionally grinding against the body part that was making him as heated as he was. At this movement, she realized what was wrong with him. She smirked. She liked the fact that she had this affect on him.

The group sneered, they knew what was going through his head at the moment, and he definitely had some impure thoughts. Rory pretended she didn't know and kissed him hard on the lips, "There feeling better?" Logan just swallowed hard.

"Uh no… I mean yeah… I uh have to go to the bathroom," he said quickly pushing Rory off his lap and getting up, not letting his friends get a sight of his pelvic area. As soon he was out of ear shot, the group erupted in laughter. "You are an evil, evil, kitten," Finn said, "Now give me a turn!" he said eagerly trying to get out of his seat. Unfortunately, Tristan and Colin held him down as Finn put on a defeated face.

Rory just giggled before waiting a couple minutes to start, "Ok now about yesterday."

"We're sorry," they all said quickly, getting serious.

"I know, so am I, I overreacted. But I just felt betrayed."

"No you didn't Rory. We realized what we said was over the top and we talked about it," Stephanie said.

"And?" Rory said curious. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see Logan taking his seat under her once more. He looked much better, much more relieved. The group leeed knowing what his relief was.

Logan having heard what Stephanie said answered, "We decided that our relationship is a lasting one, and if we do break up, which I don't even want to think about that we'll have to deal with being in the same circle of friends."

"Sound good Rory?" Colin asked.

"Yeah, and I'm glad you guys have renewed faith in me and Logan's relationship," said Rory nuzzling Logan's neck.

"That's it, no guilt? No lecture?" Tristan asked disappointed. Rory laughed.

"Nope, not this time, but there's always the face that you guys eaves dropped on my conversation with Matt," Rory said suggestively before the bell rang.

"Whew saved by the bell," said Louise relieved causing the group to laugh.

* * *

Another quick day for the group had passed, and it was lunch once more. While the guys were getting their lunch, they girls were already sitting discussing Homecoming. 

"So, the nominations are announced for The Homecoming Court this afternoon," Louise said with a knowing smile.

"Oh I wonder who got nominated for Queen, that girl May in our Bio class seems like a good choice," Rory said naïve.

Her friends rolled their eyes at her innocence. She was new here. She didn't have a clue that it was their group that filled the court, with Logan as King and some random girl for Queen. Last year, to the group's dismay, Summer was chosen as Queen, probably after sleeping with half of her voters. The group had been new to school after returning from boarding school in Europe, but they were immediate popularity. Thanks to their last name, everyone admired them and was voted to be the court, instead of the traditional senior group. But with Logan being single, and the girls wanting him, the student body had not nominated any of the girls in the group to be queen. Instead, Summer nominated herself and slept with guys to win, it worked.

This year though, the girls knew it was different. Rory was the official girlfriend of the school playboy, and her welcome to adulthood party also set her up to high popularity. No matter how much girls tried to hate her, there was nothing to hate. She was sweet to everyone except Summer and her group; she was smart, and gorgeous. That was the reason why the girls in the group nominated her to serve as Logan's queen. They knew she would win, and then the Court would be perfect, crowning them as official school royalty.

"Why are you guys looking at Rory like she just said something really stupid," Colin asked as he and the guys approached the table.

"Because she did," Stephanie said as Colin took a seat next to her and put an arm around her. The group chose to push this action to a later time to discuss, and focus on Rory.

"What did I say?" Rory said confused.

"She suggested that May would be the queen for Homecoming," Louise said to the group. The group looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? She's really sweet and pretty, why not?" Rory said innocently as Logan gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're cute when you're stupid," Logan said causing Rory to glare at him.

"Love, you can't be serious. I thought you would very well know who Queen will be this year," Finn said shaking his head.

"How can I know? We didn't even vote yet!" Rory said annoyed that her friends were being cryptic with her.

"God, Pinky, even I know," Tristan said rolling his eyes. Rory simply scratched her head causing the group to sigh in unison.

"Rorrryyy, you!" Madeline said, she even knew.

"Me what?" Rory asked still not fully catching on. All of her friends laughed when realization hit her. "Oh no! I don't think so!" Rory screamed.

"Why not Rory, you're perfect for the spot! Plus Logan will be king, and you wouldn't want another girl sharing the special King and Queen dance with him would you?" said Stephanie.

Rory scrunched up her nose in thought for a little while looking at her friend's expectant faces. "Fine," she said knowing she had no choice. Logan put an arm around her and kissed her on the lips, "Good choice." Rory smiled at him, she liked making her boyfriend happy.

* * *

As they were all making their way to class, Logan pulled Rory into an empty classroom. At first Rory was surprised, but had no time to think because before she knew it Logan had pressed his lips firmly on hers and the two were involved in a hot and heavy make out session with their hands roaming all over each other's bodies. 

When the two separated for breath, Rory smirked, "What was that for Huntzburger, could it be about your urgent need to leave this morning at breakfast?"

Logan blushed a little but mirrored the smirk, "Maybe."

Rory laughed she knew it was, "Got you a little excited didn't I?" she said content with her accomplishment.

Logan blushed even deeper, "Yeah, you did. You can't do that in public Rory, now in your room is a different story but I can't handle it in public," he said with his sneer in place.

Rory just slapped his arm playfully. "Well, let's get to class," she said thinking that they had fulfilled the reason he pulled her in the classroom.

"Wait, I want to ask you something," Logan said grabbing her hand.

"What is it?" Rory said looking into his captivating eyes.

"I was wondering if you want to go out Friday night, for dinner," he said almost shyly.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Rory said smiling at how cute he looked when he was asking.

"Yes I am, so what do you say?"

"I say of course," Rory said kissing him sweetly on the lips, "Now let's get to class before Finn thinks we're doing it in a janitor's closet," she said dragging him out of the room.

"Well let's make him think the truth!" Logan said jokingly. _Actually, that sounds pretty good. Shit. Now I'm going to have that thought it my head the rest of the day. I need a cold shower._

"Nice try," she replied laughing. _That wouldn't be too bad. Whoa calm your self woman!_

_

* * *

_**AN:**Hope you liked it. Now, I was wondering if you want me to be more descriptive during their times of sexual tension. What I mean is should I includemore detail because here I chimed it down not wanting it to be too much for anyone. I was thinking of adding some sex scenes in future chapters, but I won't if you guys suggest not to. If I do, I don't think i will bump the rating to M because it will only be one or two scenes but i will put a very vivid warning of high rating in the chapter's AN so just tell me what you guys think.I just don't want to lose readers because of it!


	16. Your Future Homecoming King and Queen

**I do not own the characters of my story or anything that has to do with Gilmore girls. **

**AN:**OH MY GOSH. Super duper shoutout to** ohmss77** apparently, fanfiction is having problems with uploading documents and i tried every hour on hour last night to update for you guys and i was so frustrated because it kept saying error. So, i went to one of my favorite author's blog sites and found she had the same problem, and then i saw ohmss17's comment explaining the way to update without uploading the doc and now here i am! UPDATING! haha I'm so happy you have no idea. Ok done rambling

Thanks again for all of your supportive and uplifting comments, and from the looks of it you all don't mind me adding more M content and I will, but not in this chapter! This chapter is a little boring, I had to get Rory talking with Lorelai out of the way, so that you can still see they're close, I'm not good witht heir banter so I'm sorry. One with chapter!

* * *

Rory stepped into her foyer and screamed out for her mother, it had been a while since they had one of their Mother-Daughter talks. "WOMAN I CAME OUT OF!" she yelled. Within 30 seconds her mother came bounding down the stairs with a smile on her face, "Hello fruit of my loins how was your school day?" she asked genuinely interested, she too missed their talks. "Interesting, let's go to Luke's we'll talk about it over coffee and pie!" Lorelai quickly complied and the mother and daughter made their way to their favorite coffee shop. 

The two reached the diner and took a seat at a table near the window, a tall man with his usual backwards baseball cap and flannel shirt came to take their order.

"Hey Luke," Rory said.

"Hey Rory, Lorelai," the man replied.

"Luke, I'm loving your new look!" Lorelai said sarcastically. Although Lorelai was married and so was Luke, to two were good friends and Luke always watched over the two when they needed it.

Luke just grunted in reply, "What can I get for you two?"

"Coffee, cheeseburgers, chili fries, and pie," they said in unison.

"You two can be the poster girls for gluttony," Luke mumbled as he walked away. The girls just giggled.

"So what's the down low?" Lorelai asked Rory eagerly. Rory started on the explanation of the morning and her argument with Summer and how Rory handled her without the coffee. By the time she had finished, their food had arrived and the two were happily talking and laughing.

"I'm so proud of you, and very good job with the porn star reference!" Lorelai said happily. Rory just laughed, she didn't realize how much her mother had to be caught up on, but then again it had been a very eventful day.

"So how are things with Logan?" Lorelai asked, she had been waiting all day for that question.

"We're good, very good. At first I was scared jumping right into the boyfriend girlfriend thing after knowing him only a couple days, but it was worth it," Rory said with a dreamy look her face.

Lorelai smiled. At first she had been apprehensive about letting her daughter in with these high society kids, but after seeing how they treat her and how much they love her and Tristan, she felt trust for them and started liking them as her own kids.

"Anything major happen yet. I mean you know you can tell mommy everything and anything, have you two you know…" she said both cautiously and curiously.

"No!" Rory said quickly, not wanting her mom to think they were going to have sex within one day of being together, "The extent of it is making out I swear mom. We just started going out, and he's not rushing anything on me. I was scared before that he would considering his reputation at all, but he's not pushing me to do anything I don't want to, promise."

"That's great to know. But Rory, when the time does come around, in the far far **far** future," Rory rolled her eyes at this, "be safe with it. Because let me tell you, it's really hard to find a prom dress in maternity sizes," Lorelai said to Rory.

"I know mom, I know."

"So what else is new and exciting with that gorgeous boyfriend of yours?" Lorelai asked letting the subject drop.

"He asked me out to dinner for Friday night and we got nominated for Homecoming King and Queen," Rory said quickly not wanting her mom to make a big deal about the second part.

"Wait your boyfriend asked you out on a date, well I'll be!" Lorelai said sarcastic. Rory rolled her eyes as she finished off her burger.

"Whoa wait, did my ears deceive me or did you say something about you and Logan being nominated King and Queen?"

"Yeah, apparently we make an adorable couple," Rory said sighing in exasperation.

After the afternoon announcements that put her running against self nominated Summer as queen, many people pulled her aside voicing their support. Logan was running against Josh for King, while the other 6 in the group were the only ones nominated for their spot: Madeline and Finn as lord and lady, Louise and Colin as duke and duchess, and Stephanie and Tristan as princess and prince. Lord and Lady was typically a spot for the biggest jokers of the school, and apparently Madeline's stupid remarks came off as a sense of humor. The duke and duchess were the male and female of the school that knew the most gossip, and although Colin didn't seem like a gossiper he knew his share of embarrasing secrets. Prince and princess were saved for the female that is the closest **friend **of the King and the male that is the closest **friend **of the Queen, hence people choosing Tristan for Rory and Stephanie for Logan.

"Oh what a troublesome life you lead. Being nominated for something that only popular people get nominated for, having a gorgeous boyfriend that you look great with, and being a Hollenzallen princess! What so ever shall you do!" Lorelai said with a feigned southern belle accent.

Rory gave a glare to her mother that was cracking up before getting up preparing to leave. "I have to go now mom, have to meet up with Tristan. Bye, love you," she said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright bye love ya sweets see you at home," Lorelai said also getting up to go home. "Bye Luke! Don't forget to send me the number of your tailor!" she said being answered with a grunt as she giggled her way out of the diner

* * *

Rory walked into Tristan room to find him taking a nap. She looked around at his room, it was more masculine than hers with blue walls and white trim, but it was similar in many ways. He too had a giant walk in closet and a balcony, and his bed had curtains surrounding it, but less feminine curtains than hers of course. The walls were covered with pictures of him and his parents, her, and Austin and Matt and sports idols. 

Rory walked over to the bed, taking off her shoes and sliding herself under the covers next to her best friend. She went up to his ear and screamed, "TRISTAN!" Tristan's eyes immediately fluttered open in shock and he halfway jumped off the bed.

"God Rory, a simple shake would've done," he said sitting up next to her. Rory pouted, "It's been a while since I've caught up with my best friend just one on one," she said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I guess we've been really involved with the group and you with your new boyfriend that we don't get much time to talk huh?" Tristan asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yea, I just got to catch up with my mom a couple minutes ago, told her everything that's going on with Logan and Summer and Homecoming."

"That's good, I guess we got more involved in Chilton that we intended," Tristan said chuckling.

"Yeah a lot more. So, you know everything that's going on with me, but you've been kind of unspoken lately. Anything knew going through that pretty head of yours?" Rory asked looking Tristan in his eyes.

"I asked Louise to homecoming, and she said yes," Tristan said with a goofy smile that was wiped away when Rory smacked his behind the head. "OW! What the hell is with the abuse?" Tristan screamed.

"You didn't tell me you asshole!" Rory said laughing at the look of pain on his face.

Tristan blushed, "Oh sorry, I guess I forgot."

"Or you were too busy celebrating that you forgot to tell your best friend!"

"That too," he said with a smirk.

"Whatever, just don't do it again or I'll have to tell everyone about that time you walked in on your grandma naked," Rory said mirroring the smirk .

"RORY you said you would never mention that horrific experience again!" Tristan whined.

"I won't, if you remember to tell me the important things in your life!"

"Promise I will! So what's up with you and Logan, you seemed to have quite an affect on him during breakfast.He seemed to be very…"

"Horny?" Rory chimed in.

"I was going to say eager," Tristan said with a disgusted voice, "Gross I don't want to think of Logan and my best friend… doing things."

Rory let out a giggle before answering his question. "I'm going to tell you what I told my mom. We haven't done anything yet and he's not pressing the matter. I guess we'll just talk about it on our date Friday."

"You're going on a date Friday? And you yell at me for not telling you things?"

"Oh sorry, I guess I forgot," she said mimicking his excuse with a deep voice. Tristan pinched her, "Very funny."

"He asked me out. But Tristan, if we do talk about sex and **our **past relationships…"

"Oh right… Are you going to tell him the truth?" Tristan asked uneasily.

"Well, I don't know. I won't if you don't want me to, but I think it's better if we tell them as a group. So they don't think we don't trust them or something," Rory said suddenly becoming very interested in her hands.

"I don't mind, especially Logan. He deserves to know. I just hope they still trust us after they find out we hid that detail from the story."

"Me too," Rory agreed. "So we tell them tomorrow and as a kind of apology we can invite them to sleep over this weekend for the fall festival."

"Good idea, bribe them with fun," Tristan said now concerned. The group had just accepted them and started to trust them, and now they were putting that in hazard

* * *

The whole day whenever Logan would approach Rory she wasn't the same. She had something on her mind and he knew it and when he went to go Tristan about it, he was the same way. It was like the day the group had mentioned the party and the two avoided them like the plague. 

"Something's up," Colin said after the two ran out in front of the group from their class before lunch.

"You're telling me, my girlfriend won't even give me the time of day," Logan said rubbing his temples.

"Did we do something again?" Stephanie asked. The group shrugged and simply made their way to the lunch room to find Tristan and Rory already at the table yelling at each other, obviously in a heated argument.

* * *

"I'm not going to be the one to tell them!" Rory screamed at Tristan. 

"Well neither am I! The guys love you, if you tell them they won't try and cut your balls off with a plastic knife!"

"But Tristan!" Rory screamed in desperation. They didn't notice the attention they were drawing from around them, or the cluster of six that had gathered behind them.

"Everything alright here love?" Rory heard from behind her as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see 6 concerned faces staring at her and Tristan.

"Uhm, guys maybe you should sit. Tristan has something to tell you," Rory said sending a pleading look towards Tristan who just shook his head at her. Finn immediately went to take the seat next to Rory but was pushed out of the way by Logan. He sat next to Rory and sent her a smile, hoping she would return it and she did weakly.

They all took their seats and looked at Tristan. "What is it?" Louise spoke looking at Tristan. _Damnit of all the people it had to be Louise._ "Go ahead Rory tell them," he said chickening out unsure of how Louise would react.

"Uh, let's play a game, guys. Guess what me and Tristan have to tell you!" Rory said trying to find an easy way out of telling them.

"Oh a game fun!" Madeline said clapping her hands.

"Let me guess it has to do with you and Tristan?" Colin asked with sarcasm.

"Ding ding ding!" Tristan said unenthusiastic.

"Wow Colin, you're really good at this!" Madeline said amazed.

Logan, who had been holding Rory's hand and rubbing it with his thumb spoke up. "Rory just tell us," he was a little annoyed that his girlfriend and Tristan were hiding things from the group again, but he also understood that they were just knew to the big clique thing.

"Well ok you remember how when I was on the phone with Matt, I told him I had sex with Austin but he isn't who I lost my virginity to?" Rory said nervously. At the mention of sex, Logan's hand stopped all movement and his body tensed up. Rory took their silence as a yes.

"Well you all deserve to know who we lost our virginity to because if we don't tell you it'll be like we're hiding a big secret. And we don't want you guys to think we don't trust you," Rory said rather quickly, trying to get it all out in one breath.

"Who's we and what does this have to do with you and Tristan?" Stephanie asked confused. A silence followed where Rory let them try and figure it out themselves.

"Bloody hell you've got to be kidding me!" Finn exclaimed, being the first one who registered the information.

"What are you yelling about Fi--," Colin said becoming second to understand, "Whoa."

One by one, the friends began registering the information, with Logan last. When it finally hit Logan, it hit him hard. He unintentionally let go of Rory's hand and ran his now free hand through his hair.

When Rory felt Logan's hand leave hers, and saw the looks on the faces of her friends, she didn't know what to think but she was scared of losing these people she considered some of her newest best friends. Tristan also, was feeling nervous as he watched the 6 others think about the news they had just been informed of.

"So you two are best friends, but you lost your virginity to each other?" Logan asked with a voice that Rory couldn't interpret. It sounded a mix of anger and sadness, but either way it broke her heart.

Tristan saw the pain in Rory's eyes and decided to justify themselves, "We were together at the time, like I told you guys. But sleeping with each other was a big wake up call that what we were doing wasn't right. The best friends title fit us much better than the boyfriend girlfriend sleeping with each other title." Rory just nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't you tell us the night of the sleep over?" said Stephanie, her voice didn't hold any anger at all, just curiosity.

Rory took this one, "To be honest, we still had our defenses up, we trusted you but I guess not fully yet. I'm really sorry to admit to that, but it's the truth."

"Do you trust us now?" Louise asked quickly with the same curiosity.

"Of course," both Rory and Tristan said in unison, smiling at the group. To their relief the group smiled back, except Logan who was staring into space.

"As long as you two trust us enough now, and we trust that you two are only best friends, then we're fine," said Finn coming up behind them and putting an arm around each of them.

"We trust you," Rory said looking over at Logan. He looked… torn, like he was having an inner battle. Rory pulled out of the grasp of Finn who already had the rest of the group in an animated discussion and tried taking Logan's hand. Her touch made Logan look up with her with a blank stare. "Are you alright Logan?" she said trying to find even a hint of what he was thinking. "Maybe we should go talk," Logan said suddenly tightening his grasp on her hand and dragging her out of the cafeteria into the empty hallways, leaving their friends looking on.

"Is he going to yell at her?" Tristan asked apprehensive.

"No, he likes her too much to do that. He'll probably just ask a bunch of questions and then end up making out with her," Louise said like it happened everyday.

* * *

Rory was being pulled down the empty hallways by Logan when they came to a stop in their corridor. Rory was about to ask if he was angry when he read her mind. 

"I'm not angry, I'm just… scared," he admitted with a sigh.

"What? Why are you scared?"

"Because he's your best friend, you two are so close and now you have that intimate past. What if those feelings come back Rory? What if you realize you love him and leave him? I want to have the past with you, I want you to be able to tell me everything like you tell him," Logan said rubbing his temples.

Rory stared at him freaking out and couldn't help by smile. Logan looked cute, like he was vulnerable. After seeing his cool, cocky, playboy act, it was refreshing to see him in a different way, innocent.

"Rory what are you smiling at!"

" Logan, you're cute," she started as she took his hands in hers, "You're cute because you're worrying about things that are stupid to worry about. Yeah, Tristan is my best friend but you're my boyfriend, you're the one I have feelings for. I don't have feelings for Tristan and honestly I don't think I ever will. I can't picture myself with anyone but you right now, and we will tell each other everything, we will have a past, and we will be a **we** for a long time, I can feel it," Rory said resting her head on his forehead. "Now is that all you're worried about?"

"I guess it was nothing, sorry for spacing out in the lunch room," Logan said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"How about you make up for it?" Rory said with a mischievous grin that was soon smothered with Logan's lips. He attacked her lips with fervor, like he always did, not caring that they were in the middle on a school hallway. He licked her bottom lip, pleading entrance which he received instantly. Rory was now pushed against the wall of lockers with Logan's arms around her waist firmly pressing her body to his. Rory's arms were snaked around Logan's neck and her fingers were running through his hair as well as down his back. The two were so caught up in their moment of passion they did not realize the bell had rung and classes were letting out. They also didn't realize the crowd that was gathering around to watch the show or the group of 6 that was smiling at their two friends' public display of affection.

Rory bit Logan's lip and grinded her hips into his causing him to groan and many girls to look on with envy and guys with surprise. Who knew the new girl could make the school playboy groan? A loud collective cough from their 6 friends caused the two to pull away from each other reluctantly and look around. The couple was greeted by the stares of over 30 people all with different expressions and the smirks of their 6 buddies. "Oh my god," Rory said blushing furiously before burying her head in Logan's chest. Logan just smirked and put his arms around her and kissed her head, using her to cover his apparent _excitement_.

"There you have it: your future Homecoming Queen and King!" Finn said trying to turn Rory's embarrassment into a campaign for votes. The group of six began clapping and soon the people that were watching followed with catcalls and hoots. Tristan and Louise laughed at the look Summer and Josh had as they were walking away from the cheering; the way someone would look after seeing a vulture eat a dead body.

To Rory's luck, the bell rang dispersing the crowd to their separate classes. Rory lifted her head up to look into Logan's lust filled eyes, she was just about ready to jump his bones right there and then when a voice from behind them spoke. "Will we be expecting you in class or at the local Motel 6 mate?" The two turned to see Finn with a giant grin on his face having said the words and their 5 other friends trying to subdue their laughter.

Rory and Logan just gave them an equal intensity glare and made their way in front of them to their next class trying to avoid the heat that both of them were feeling. _"We really have to talk about this on our date Friday,"_ Rory thought while Logan tried to calm himself wishing there was a cold shower available. _You can't rush things with her, she's different, she's not one of your little one night stands._

_

* * *

_**AN:** Review and I'll be sure to update ASAP. Thanks again to ohmss77 and also MichaelLover101 whose stories I love and where I found the great advice on how to post from!


	17. Girl on a Mission

**AN:** Thanks for all the great reviews again guys! This is the date and little humor here and there, i hope you enjoy it. Theres a very very subtle hint about possible future drama, if you even realize it I'll be surprised haha.

* * *

It was the night of Rory and Logan's date as well as the weekend of the Fall Festival of Stars Hollow. The group had eagerly accepted Rory and Tristan's invitation to the annual event and was sleeping over the whole weekend, this time at Tristan's house. 

The girls had snuck away to Lorelai and Rory's house to prepare Rory for the date, leaving Logan with the rest of the guys to do what men do when they're alone, which even they couldn't answer.

"I'm so nervous!" Rory exclaimed as the girls were putting their final touches on Rory's appearance.

"About what child, he's already your boyfriend!" Lorelai quipped.

"I'm just nervous in general. We have a lot of things to talk about and we've never really had long one-on-one conversations, I don't want to say something stupid."

"Don't worry about it Rory, it's not like if you say something stupid he'll dump you, besides you look to hot for anyone to dump," said Louise reassuring Rory.

Rory just returned that comment with a smile and looked at herself. After an hour of practically begging Logan to tell them where he was taking her, the girls had figured out the appropriate type of attire for the date. Rory didn't have much say in what she was wearing, just a simple yes or no on if she liked the outfit, and if no was the answer they ran back into her vast assortment of clothes to pick something new. Eventually, they had found the perfect outfit and she had to admit she did look good.

* * *

Next door, the guys sat in Tristan's room throwing around a mini-basketball and talking to Logan about his expectations for the date. 

"Don't expect to get laid," Tristan said in warning tone, "she's not that kind of girl."

"I know!" Logan said getting annoyed, it was after all Tristan's 5th time saying that.

"You're really lucky my dad and Rory's dad are away on business, or else you'd be getting a speech instead of the 11 little words I'm saying," Tristan said being protective. Logan just rolled his eyes.

"If you screw this one up, I'll be forced to kick your ass mate," said Finn.

"And I'll be forced to help him," Colin said from next to him throwing the ball to Logan.

"Wow you guys are great friends, kicking your best friend since diaper's ass for a girl you've only known for 2 weeks," Logan deadpanned.

"Sorry mate, if you grew boobs, a nice ass, and a face like Rory's then I'm on your side all the way," Finn started but was quickly cut off by Tristan and Logan. "How do you know she has a nice ass!" they both yelled defensively.

Finn looked like a deer caught in headlights and turned to Colin for help, who only laughed at his face. "Err you see mate I was on the steps and then Rory was walking up and she fell up, and you know a guy can't help but peek when a beautiful sight is right in front of him," Finn said rambling. He immediately saw a look of amusement on Tristan's face and didn't understand why, but then saw his gaze was on Logan. He looked over to his best friend who was looking at him with the deathliest glare he had ever seen.

"Um, it was an accident?" Finn said trying to change his story.

"Better," Logan said before throwing the mini basketball at Finn's groin. Finn doubled over with a squeak causing the guys the laugh and Logan to smirk. _Nice aim Huntz. _

"Oy mate all I did was look at your girls ass no need to attack my little soldiers so I can't have mini-Finn's!" Finn yelled still clutching his crotch. The guys just laughed even more before Stephanie appeared before them.

"Do I want to know what Finn's holding his penis?" Steph asked.

"No," Colin answered her.

"Alright, anyways. I'm here to get Lo—Oh crap wait I have a script," Stephanie said pulling out a pink piece of paper and reading it once over as the guys looked at her with confusion. After a minute of mumbling to herself trying to memorize, she spoke again with a confident, clear, serious voice.

"The presence of the ones Logan Huntzburger, Tristan Dugrey, Finnegan Rothschild, and Colin McRae is requested by the beautiful, elegant, intelligent, kind, beloved Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the 2nd and best friend Elizabeth Marie Packard-Dugrey. The reason for this request is so Lorelai Leigh may present her daughter better known as Rory to the one Logan as well as her other boy toys. Now please kindly follow me, your gorgeous friend to the Hayden residence!"

The guys were looking at her incredulous that she had just memorized that, and also at the fact that Lorelai had actually made a script, but quickly followed her to the next door house.

* * *

When they reached the door, Stephanie knocked a tune and the door promptly opened to reveal a very snooty looking Lorelai and Elizabeth. Both had feathered boas and sequenced dresses on as well as tiaras. Lorelai addressed Stephanie, who was trying very hard not to laugh, "Lady Vanderbilt, why do you knock at the door of we royalties?" 

"I brought the boys toys requested for thy inspections," Stephanie said, her voice cracking a little from the laughter she was keeping at bay.

"Very well," Elizabeth spoke, "Enter boy toys." The boys all walked into the foyer, confused but also humored. When they walked in, they found Louise and Madeline sitting at a table dressed in regular clothes but with very condescending expressions on.

"Lady Grant, Lady Lynn, you know your duties," said Lorelai to the two. The two nodded and turned to face the boys. "Logan Huntzburger step up!" Louise barked with her best serious tone. Logan stepped up cautiously to the table and gave a smile to Louise and Madeline, which they did not return. Instead, the two girls held out a Cosmo and a Starbucks Mail order catalog put on top of each other and looked up at Logan.

"Put your right hand on the holy bible proclaimed by Elizabeth and Lorelai," Madeline said trying to sound as serious as everyone else but still having a hint of her easy-go-lucky attitude present.

Behind Logan, the guys were snickering at what was going on, but Logan took it seriously as he placed his hand on the magazines with no questions asked.

"Now, do you Logan Huntzburger solemnly pledge to be a good boy friend that will not hurt Rory in any way shape or form to the best of your abilities?" asked Louise. Logan nodded.

"Do you also pledge not to push Rory to do something she doesn't want and protect her from any approaching dangers in example jealous ex-boy friends, aggressive ex- conquests, and naked slash horny Finns?" Finn yelled "I object!" while Logan and the other guys laughed before he nodded once more.

"Do you promise to trust, and when the time comes, love Rory Hayden with all that you are and put up with her excessive reading and coffee addiction, also helping to fund her when needed?" When the word love was brought up Logan tensed a bit but knew that love was something that couldn't be avoided, and something he didn't want to avoid this time. "I do," he stated with confidence that made everyone crack a smile, knowing he had it bad.

"Very well then Logan, and I hope you know that if you violate any of these terms we have the right to send you to the guillotine!" Lorelai said getting back into character, "I now present to you all the gorgeous, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden." She raised when saying Rory's name, as if calling her down and motioned to the top of the steps where everyone's eyes went.

When Logan saw Rory his mouth dropped, she was gorgeous as usual. She wore black leather knee high boots that made her legs look longer than they anready were. Her legs were exposed up to mid-thigh when the bottom of her black tiered mini skirt reached that matched with her red halter top. Her hair was curled at the ends and she wore long black chadelier earring. From behind him, Logan could hear a low whistle coming from Finn.

Rory came out of her room yelling in an annoyed voice, "Mom why did you make me stay in my room that whole time and why are you using my full name in that tone," looking down at her watch as she bounded down the steps. When she looked up her eyes went wide, there was her maternal figures looking like they were playing dress up and her boyfriend with his hands placed on a stack of magazines while looking at her with his mouth open. Her face immediately turned bright red.

"Mom do not tell me you pulled the whole Royal Court on him just like you did with Tristan, Matt and Austin!" Rory said looking at her mom with anger and embarrassment evident.

"That's Queen to you young lady!" said Elizabeth replied to Rory with the Dugrey smirk on. The girls in the room were trying very hard at the moment to contain their anger, but once Lorelai started the rest of them followed and the guys mimicked. They were so busy laughing that they didn't realize Rory practically running to Logan, taking his hand, and running out of the house.

Once the door was closed behind them, Rory let out a sigh and turned to Logan. She took in his rugged handsomeness, with his simple white button down shirt and black slacks and his regular perfectly tousled blond locks. _He's so hott... _Logan too was looking at Rory up and down, enjoying the closeness they had at the moment.

Rory was the first one to snap out of her daze and speak, "I'm really sorry about my mom, she's just… my mom."

Logan laughed, "Don't worry about it Rory, it's nicer than having your dad show me his gun collection," he replied taking her hand and leading her to his Viper.

"Do I even want to know?" Rory said with a smile.

"No," Logan replied mirroring the smile and opening the door for her like any real gentleman on a date would. As Logan made his way across the front of the car Rory had one thing running through her mind, _"This date is going to be interesting."_

_

* * *

_The car ride to the date spot was comfortable for both parties. The two both exchanged stories of their past and their families, and Logan relished the look in Rory's eyes every time she would talk about the town's annual events and her mother's crazy theories on snow and exercise. The two were quickly learning more and more about each other but nothing that was putting their relationship at risk. Before they knew it, they had arrived to a classy yet quaint Italian restaurant. Logan helped Rory out of the car, immediately interlacing his fingers with hers and leading her inside.

The interior of the restaurant had an intimate feel to it, the two approached the young hostess that started to eye Logan up and down. "I can't go anywhere with a girl wanting to maul you," Rory whispered to Logan who just gave her a sheepish smile. "Who wouldn't want this?" Logan said with his cocky smirk causing Rory to roll her eyes.

"Hi welcome to Verdicchio's. Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked when the two reached her. She was still shamelessly checking our Logan and giving him a sexy smile, while Rory was prepared to give her a nice punch in the face.

"Yes 2 for Hunztburger," Logan said releasing his hand from Rory's, causing Rory to look up at him with anger, which was quickly replaced with a beam when his arm made it's way around her shoulders. He gave Rory a wink and turned to see the unsubtle frown and glare of the hostess, "Right this way," she said curtly.

The two followed her to a booth for two in the corner of the restaurant. The hostess gave them a forced smile and said, "Your waiter will be right with you," before walking away in a huff.

"Nice going Logan, now she's going to have the waiter spit in our food!" Rory scolded.

"Aw come on Rory, she was eating me with her eyes. Besides, you don't want her thinking she has a chance with me do you?" he asked with a smirk.

Rory just sighed. "Fine, it was nice of your to do that. But I swear if my food even tastes out of the ordinary I will not be a happy Hayden." Logan chuckled at his girlfriend's address before looking at his menu to choose what he wanted.

Two appetizers and one entrée later, Logan was stuffed as he watched Rory with wide eyes. She had managed to eat the appetizers, free bread and salad, and her entrée and was now finishing off his leftovers. She had cleaned his plate and looked up with him with a satisfied grin, "This place is amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it Rory," Logan said sincerely looking into her eyes being illuminated by the candle light.

"This constitutes as a good first date spot."

"Really? I wouldn't know, I don't really have a large archive of dates to compare this one two, but it was a great none the less," Logan replied with a grin, but was immediately concerned when Rory's matching grin transformed to a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Logan, why me?" Rory asked starting to let her insecurities leak.

"What do you mean why you?"

"Your life at Chilton was set, you could have any girl you want who would do anything you wanted them to do, but yet you chose me. Right now, I'm not seeing why."

Logan looked pensive for a moment. He couldn't believe she thought so little of herself. She was different than all the other idiots and whores of Chilton, she was real and he liked that about her. No, he **loved **that about her. He didn't care how long he would have to go without sex; he didn't need it as long as he had her… _Although it might be nice, ah focus. _"Rory, you **are** the girl that I wanted and that's why I chose you. You're different, you're special. You saw through my money, my name, my reputation and you reached out to the real me, which people don't care about or bother to learn about."

As he said those words, Rory felt her heart melt and she grabbed his hand and kissed it. She looked into his eyes and saw sincerity, and knew that he wasn't just saying a line to one of his many. However, she still had that unsettling question in her gut, the one she had discussed with Tristan. She didn't know how to phrase it, but she knew she had to ask or else it would bother her, and she knew that wasn't part of having an open honest relationship.

"Ok Rory I can see in your eyes there's something more, so spit it out," Logan said willing to answer any concern she had with his certainty.

"Well, I just don't want to go too far to fast, in terms of our physical relationship," Rory replied, trying to avoid using the word sex.

Logan knew this was coming, and he was alright with it. There was already a lot of sexual tension between the two, but he wasn't going to push things on Rory when she wasn't ready yet. "I agree Rory, we'll know when the time is but until then I won't be forcing you to do anything." With his answer came Rory's relief. His reputation had worried Rory from the start, but his words were trusted more than the school's word of mouth.

"You're the best," she said giving him a kiss across the table. He smiled and returned it, "You too."

"So tell me more about Tristan, Matt, and Austin. What kind of pranks did you guys play? Or better yet what embarrassing things did you make them do for you?" He said with a devilish grin, he wanted something to hold against his new best friend.

"Well ok, for most of my life I grew up with the three of them as my friends. The very first time I got my… uh special visitor..." Rory said this uncomfortably but was cut off by Logan.

"Rory you could say period I grew up with Stephanie and I have my older sister Honor that I mentioned to you before, I'm fine with it."

"Alright," Rory said smiling, "Anyways it was after school in 7th grade and they were all at my house, and I came out of the bathroom crying because I thought I was dying, and the guys even went on google and looked up "bleeding private parts"," At this point Logan thought that this was enough black mail but Rory continued.

"So they were looking, and I called my mom who was shopping, and she told me what was going on with me. She explained to me what I needed to buy but wouldn't get home later because she was shopping in New Jersey. Anyways, I was too embarrassed to leave the house so I sent the guys who were too scared to disobey what I told them to do, so they of course went. Well all three of them are only children, and they didn't know what to get even though I did my best to describe to them what. They come back about 20 minutes later with 5 bags all filled with feminine products. I asked them what they were thinking and Tristan said he wasn't sure how much I needed or which kind to get so he just bought one of every brand," Rory said finishing and smiling at Logan's smirk.

"I can hold that against him forever!" Logan said with an almost menacing laugh. Rory giggled and the rest of the couple's time was spent exchanging embarrassing stories about their friends and family. The two were so caught in conversation they failed to notice that the restaurant was closing, until the bitter hostess came and informed them, practically throwing the check at them.

As Logan looked at the check, he noticed Rory going into her purse and fishing out her wallet. "Rory, don't even think about trying to pay for dinner," he said seriously.

"Logan come on," Rory whined.

"I won't hear of it," he said as he placed his black credit card into the holder. He loved knowing that Rory used him for his money like his other one nighters. Rory just sighed in defeat, it was a battle she wouldn't win. With a final glare from the hostess, the two left their perfect date, preparing to be asked a million questions.

* * *

By the time the two had arrived back to Tristan's house, their six friends were eager to hear their stories. "So love, after seeing my mate's poor dating school have you decided to leave him and come to me?" asked Finn with a wink at Rory. Logan gave Finn a glare before taking a seat next to Rory and putting his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Finn's only response was a disgusted look and reaching for a beer in Tristan's mini fridge. 

"How was it Rory? We want details!" Madeline exclaimed as the two other girls nodded their heads in agreements.

"Well we went to Verdicchio's where I was a given a death look from the hostess because of my gorgeous boyfriend, and then me and Logan talked some, ate some, share some embarrassing stories, and now we're here!" Rory explained, at the mention of embarrassing stories the group received a collective look of curiosity.

"Did you say embarrassing stories?" asked Tristan looking a little nervous.

"Yes she did," Logan said with a devilish grin.

"About yourselves or your friends?" asked Tristan with a tremble in his voice. After being friends with Rory, he had done his fair share of embarrassing things.

"Friends," Rory said with a smirk that could battle Logan's.

"I don't like that look love has on her face, Logan's being a bad influence on our little angel," said Finn to Stephanie.

"So Logan, care to share the embarrassing stories that Tristan seems to be so concerned about?" Stephanie asked with curiosity. Tristan quickly changed the subject, "Shouldn't you two change, you're still in date clothes!"

Rory looked at Tristan with her smirk but felt pity, "Alright. Sorry guys maybe later," she said as she got up to go to Tristan's closet. "Trissy do you still have the Victoria Secret things here?" she yelled from inside.

Tristan noticeably blushed while the group laughed and pointed, "Mate first she called you Trissy then she asked if you still have stuff from the girly underwear place!" Finn cackled. Tristan glared at them but answered Rory, "No **Pinky**, Matt took _your _Victoria Secret stuff to Europe with him to have something to remember you by," Tristan said with a smug smile. Logan visibly paled along with Finn.

"You mean some guys in Europe are walking around with my girl friend's underwear?" Tristan just laughed and nodded while Finn mumbled something along the lines of, "Lucky bastards."

Rory came out of Tristan's closet dressed in pink care bear shorts and a matching tank top. "Tristan what are you doing with clothes like that in you closet?" asked a giggling Stephanie.

"She stays here a lot so I have a lot of her clothes," Tristan reasoned, trying not to look embarrassed that he has a vast assortment of girl clothes.

Rory spoke up, "Did you say Austin and Matt took my underwear!"

"Yep," Tristan answered with a smile.

"How could they, those were my new blue lace thong and bra sets!" said Rory angrily taking out her phone. Logan and Finn both perked up at her description but Logan quickly punched Finn. "What?" asked Finn dazed.

"Stop picturing my girlfriend in those things!" Logan yelled at Finn who just smiled. "Can't stop the imagination mate," he answered only causing Logan to smack his head. The two were about to get into a big brawl before a male voice came booming through Rory's phone.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want at 5 a.m.!" yelled the voice.

The speaker sounded familiar to the six who didn't know who it was. "Where have I heard that voice before?" Colin asked the group but was only hushed by the whole. He had indeed heard that voice before.

"AUSTIN I WANT MY UNDERWEAR!" screamed Rory, at the mention of Austin, Logan once again paled but reminded himself that it was himself that Rory liked, not anyone else.

"Rory? What the hell?" the voice asked confused, in the background another familiar voice spoke with a teasing tone, "Austin? Did you say Rory? Are you having one of those wet dreams again man, because that's disgusting!"

The group laughed out loud at this and Rory blushed while Austin yelled back at the voice, "Shut up Matt, Rory's on the phone yelling about her panties!"

"Rory baby!" yelled Matt, "What panties are you talking about the pink ones we took or the white ones?"

Everyone stared at wide eyed at Rory while Tristan laughed, he knew all along that they took at least 5 sets of her underwear, it took her longer than he thought it would to figure out. Rory glared at Tristan and mouthed, "You're dead," before addressing the two on the phone.

"Neither you dick heads! I'm looking for my blue ones, I waited three weeks to get those. They're the special ordered ones with my name embroidered on them and I haven't gotten to wear them yet!" Rory yelled annoyed and angry.

"Sorry babe, guess you'll have to wait until we get back before you can wear them for your new boy toy Logan!" laughed Matt over the phone. This comment caused the group to smirk and Rory to blush.

"I hate you," Rory said with vengeance in her voice.

"Love you too!" the two voices said in unison before hanging up laughing.

Rory looked at Tristan but addressed the group as a whole, "Guys did I ever tell you about the first time I got my period?"

Tristan jumped up and screamed don't, but it was too late. There was no stopping this girl when she was on a mission.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked it , review! Next chapter will just be some humor, not the festival yet.  



	18. Cute Little Birdies

**AN:** Hehe sorry kinda forgot to update. Don't hate me! Thanks again for the great reviews. In the chapter I accidentally said that Lorelai's middle name was Leigh but then people reminded me it's Victoria, but just to keep things consistent, in my story it's Leigh. Also, I realized I messed up the spelling of Colin's last name and Straub's name but we'll keep it McRae and Strobe haha sorry about that. K chapter! Not my best work, next one will be good though with the promise of drama!

**I own none of the songs, movies mentioned, or characters mentioned in this chapter or story. **

_Italics are thoughts and parts of the movie._

* * *

"Thanks for the stories Rory, we can hold those against Tristan forever," said Stephanie walking into Tristan's kitchen to sit next to her at the island. 

"No problem Steph, teaches him not to give away my underwear," Rory said with a giggle.

"I'm wondering if I should be concerned that Tristan handles your underwear," joked Louise to Rory.

Rory smirked, "Don't worry, I don't have feelings for your boy friend what so ever. We're just best friends, just like I told Logan."

Louise blushed at her comment while Madeline and Stephanie snickered. "He's not my boyfriend Rory, I'm only going to Homecoming with him."

"Alright, that's why you two practically fell asleep on top of each other last night… makes total sense!" Rory said.

"Hey that's not fair, Stephanie woke up wrapped in Colin's arms and you don't give her any heat!" argued Louise.

"Leave me out of this!" Stephanie countered, but it was too late, Rory's attention was already caught.

"Why don't you two just get together already, then everyone will be paired up. Maddie you'll just have to snag Finn," Rory said trying to pair up the whole group.

Madeline smiled but denied Rory's plan, "Sorry Rory but I don't like Finny like that, and he's more of a brother type for me. I'm going to homecoming with Jeremy!"

"He's definitely a cutie. I guess everything can't work out perfectly in pairing up the group. Oh well there's still you two!" Rory said smiling at Louise and Stephanie.

The two just rolled their eyes and Stephanie changed the subject. "Are things with you and Logan alright? I mean, he's treating you good I hope?"

"Of course he is Steph, Logan worships the group she walks on. He's practically in **love **with her," Louise said in a teasing tone trying to get back at Rory for mocking her and Tristan's newly forming relationship. Rory immediately blushed. _Love… don't go there yet._

The girls just giggled at this as Rory pushed herself out of the chair to get some more coffee and try to ignore the funny feelings she was getting when they told her those words. _It can't be love. It's way too early to tell._ But then a small voice in her voice whispered, _"Liar, liar, pants of fire."_

Rory was pulled out of her thoughts when a noisy Australian entered the room humming some random tune. He gave a kiss to each of the girls at the island and went over to Rory, lazily throwing his arm around his shoulder.

"Hi love," he said sending her a bright smile and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Morning Finn, isn't a little too early for you?"

"Well love, I didn't drink last night and I'm starting to experience the wonders of the morning. Just this morning I looked out the window and you know what I saw?" Finn didn't wait for an answer. "I saw three little cute birdies in the tree next to Tristan's window, cute little birdies!" he exclaimed. All the girls raised their eyebrows at him.

"Finn darling are you feeling alright?" asked Louise from the island.

Before Finn could come up with a lie Logan came running into the kitchen, "Finn give me back Rory's underwear right now!" he yelled while running towards Finn. Finn just gave a big smile to Rory while the girls laughed.

"How did you get my underwear?" Rory asked confused.

"He found all the underwear that Tristan keeps for you in his closet and decided that he wanted a remembrance of you too," said Logan pushing Finn away from Rory and sticking his hand out. Finn sighed and placed two pairs of lace bikini style underwear in Logan's hand.

Logan just took them and stuffed them into his pocket.

"Excuse me what do you think you're going to do with those?" Rory asked with her eyebrows raised. Logan just winked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist while kissing her hard on the mouth. "Good morning Rory," he said after the kiss. "Good morning Logan," she replied kissing him again. The kiss was getting deeper and deeper but the two pulled apart when they heard Finn and Tristan making gagging noises.

"Ruin our fun!" Rory said to them as they smirked. Logan took a seat at the kitchen table and pulled Rory into his lap with his arm around her waist.

"So what's the plan for today Tris?" she asked while kissing Logan's cheek.

"Well the festival starts around 5 and right now it's 12 so it's up to you guys what you want to do."

The 8 sat in silence as if contemplation, all of them drawing a blank. Luckily, a perky voice saved them from over thinking.

"My dear children where art thou!" said the approaching voice of Lorelai.

"Wait Lorelai, maybe we shouldn't go in there, what if they're naked!" said Elizabeth stupidly, even though she was an adult she had her blonde moments. Rory and Tristan just rolled their eyes while the other six just snickered.

"Yes Liz, because their all in your kitchen naked having a giant orgy, seniors do it all the time now!" Lorelai said with sarcasm causing Rory and Tristan look disgusted and the rest to laugh.

Lorelai and Liz walked in and smiled at the group, "Hi!" they both exclaimed.

"Hi loves," said Finn being the gentleman and kissing both of their cheeks.

"Rory can we keep him!" Lorelai exclaimed before looking over at Rory with hopefulness in her eyes.

"Yes but then where would he stay, the British boy is already taking up the guestroom," said Rory playing along.

"Oh you can keep him here! I'm tired of the Ecuadorian boy I have in my closet anyways!" Liz exclaimed.

The group just looked at the three women like they were crazy while the three of them erupted in laughter. The group sent questioning looks to Tristan, waiting for an explanation, but he just shook his head. "Don't even bother. There's no logic to their banter, you just get used to it and if you're lucky they don't include you as one of their sick subjects."

The group just shrugged and the three smiled innocently at Tristan's explanation.

"What are you kiddos doing before the festival?" Lorelai asked.

"We don't know, we've been sitting here trying to figure that out," said Stephanie.

"I think it's time to break out the prank and diary videos then," Liz said with a wink to Lorelai.

"Prank and diary videos?" Colin asked curiously.

"NO!" both Tristan and Rory screamed jumping up and standing in front of their mothers.

"Now children, there's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Lorelai said with an evil smile.

"Don't do this mom," whined Tristan.

"It's either those videos or the videos of both of your births!" Liz threatened. The group shared a scared look, they so did **not **want to see that.

"Alright fine," Rory said conquered, "We couldn't of done anything or said anything that embarrasing, and anyways what's passed is past right?" she said directing the question to Tristan.

"Yeah I guess, I don't even remember what happened in most of them," said Tristan uneasily.

With that said, the group made their to the entertainment room. Rory walked there with Logan's hand interlaced with hers. "Don't worry babe, I'm sure you didn't say or do anything too incriminating," he said assuring her and kissing her hand, her only reply was a weak nervous smile.

* * *

The group walked into the room to find Lorelai pulling out an assortment of junk food from the drawers located at the side wall of the mini theater while Liz was using a key to open a drawer hidden by the projector screen and pulling out several tapes. 

"That's where they put them!" Rory whispered to Tristan.

"I told you we should've checked for hollow walls!" Tristan replied as the two watched Liz.

"Care to share what you two are whispering about?" said the ever curious Colin.

"Back in 8th grade, me and Tristan tried looking for the tapes, so they couldn't use them against us. We looked everywhere in the house and even called the local bank to see if they would grant us access into our parents Safety Deposit box, and we never found it," Rory explained. The group just laughed at them, wondering what was on these tapes that made them want to find them. Their questions would soon be answered, because Lorelai popped the first tape into the multipurpose projector and a younger Rory was lit up on the screen.

"We're starting with their 5th grade video diary and then the rest are prank footage," Lorelai said from behind them, taking a seat and popping M&M's into her mouth.

The group quickly took their seats to watch what the videos. All of them were seated on the floor instead of the movie style seats, wanting to be close to the projector and they all watched intently, with Rory and Tristan shooting each other nervous glances.

"_Ok girlie, state the name and the age," said Lorelai's voice. _

_On the screen was a younger Rory, still with her porcelain skin and bright blue eyes. _

"_Mom do we really have to do this? Me, Tristan, Matt, and Austin have a lot of homework to do!"_

"_Yes Rory now go! Holding up this camera is tiring and you know how mom feels about exercise," Lorelai said._

_Rory sighed, "Hi I'm Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the 3rd and I'm 10 years old."_

"_Who are your best friends?"_

"_Tristan, Austin, and Matthew," Rory said in a matter of fact way. _

"_Do you like any boys at the moment?" _

_Rory visibly blushed, "Mom, do I have to answer that?"_

"_Aw come on, no one's going to ever see this!" Lorelai promised._

"You lied!" Rory yelled at her mother who just gave her an innocent smile that the group laughed at.

"_Well… I like Tristan," Rory said._

Rory looked over at a very smug looking Tristan, "Don't give me that look Tristan!" Rory yelled.

"Still irresistible at the age of 10!" Tristan said while popping the collar of his polo in a nonchalant way. Rory just rolled her eyes.

"_Ok tell me one big secret of the year," said Lorelai. Rory once again looked at her hands unsure of what to answer. _

"_Tristan kissed me for my birthday," Rory said with a blush evading her face. _

"Looks like I was the irresistible one!" Rory said sticking out her tongue out at Tristan. Logan laughed at how his girlfriend was acting. He wasn't at all worried about the two, after all it was his chest she was leaning against and his legs she was sitting in between, not Tristan's.

_Now Tristan's face took the screen and Liz's voice spoke, "Alright, state the name and age!"_

_Tristan didn't put up a fight like Rory, just rolled his eyes with obvious attitude, "Tristan Theodore Packard Dugrey, age 10."_

"_Who are your best friends?"_

_His face lit up with a goofy smile, "Rory, Matt, and Austin."_

"_What's with the smile kid?"_

"_Nothing," he replied cryptically._

"_Alright so tell mommy who the lucky girl is that you like."_

_Tristan's smile was wiped off and replaced with a feigned disgusted look, "Girls are gross. I don't like them."_

"_Sweetheart, in case you didn't notice Rory is one of your best friends and she's a girl and don't think I didn't see that kiss you gave her on her birthday," said Liz. _

_Tristan looked down, "Ok maybe I like Rory… a little."_

"_Better, now give me a secret."_

"_Me, Matt, and Austin beat up this kid that said Rory looked nice today!" Tristan said with his trademark cocky smirk. _

"_What, why!" Liz asked surprised. _

"_Because he can't be friends with Rory. Everyone knows the only boys allowed to talk to Rory are us!" Tristan exclaimed before getting off his chair, "Bye mom, the basketball game's on!" _

The tape came to a stop and Rory had a very self-righteous smile on her face while looking at Tristan. "Ha!" was all she said to Tristan. Tristan just glared at her and said, "Whatever!"

"Very nice comeback Tristan," Lorelai said from behind them in one of the seats. "Now to the more interesting stuff," Liz announced. Both Rory and Tristan's nerves started up again and Lorelai let out a cackle putting another video into the machine.

_Lorelai, Liz, Chris, and Eric came onto the screen.  
_

"_Hi, it's me! Lorelai and if you're watching this, it probably means that we want to torture are kids and embarrass the hell out of them!" said a perky Lorelai. _

"_Lorelai, that's mean," Chris reasoned._

"_Your point?" Lorelai asked. Chris just shook his head and said to the camera, "Rory, Tristan this was all your mothers' ideas, so don't hold this against me or Eric!"_

Rory and Tristan smiled but sent glares to their mothers who just threw popcorn at them and told them to turn around and pay attention.

"_You two are chickens," Liz said annoyed, "Anyways, last night Rory and Tristan came home with tattoos, and they are currently juniors which means they forged our signatures! So we're thinking revenge. We had them watch all 3 Scream's with us last night and both of them are asleep in Tristan's room right now. So of course, we're going to scare the crap out of them!" While Liz was saying this, Lorelai was seen throwing Scream costumes at Eric and Chris and telling them to put them on. "Enjoy the show kiddos that we're using to embarrass Tristan and Rory!" yelled Lorelai to the camera._

_The camera went blank for a minute and then a view of Tristan's bed with the curtains closed was see. The person holding the camera went closer to the bed and slowly opened one of the curtains. Inside, was a shirtless Tristan and Rory in short shorts and a tank top with her arm and leg on top of Tristan while Tristan had his arm around her shoulders. "Aww look how cute," whispered the voice of Lorelai on tape. _

"Lorelai, Liz, you let Rory and Tristan sleep like that together?" asked Louise amazed.

Liz shrugged, "Those two are attached by the hip, and we trust them. Besides they used to shower together so what's sleeping with each other?"

Rory and Tristan were paying attention to the movie while the other 6 of them looked at them astonished. They had never met two kids who were as close as them, the group them self wasn't even that close. Logan started feeling familiar pangs of jealousy in his stomach, but it was as if Rory could read his mind because she turned and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You're **my** boyfriend," she whispered, and that was all it took for Logan to relax and get back to the video.

_The camera was then positioned on a table adjacent to Tristan's bed and Eric and Chris walked in with their black costumes, Scream masks, and knives. Lorelai and Liz carefully opened the curtains at the foot Tristan's bed so Rory and Tristan could be seen. Lorelai and Liz then silently giggled and hid in the dark corner of the room. _

_Once they were hidden, Chris and Eric took their places on each side of the bed and abruptly tore open the side curtains of the bed, making a noise that was enough to wake Tristan but not Rory the heavy sleeper. Both Chris and Eric started moved their arms with the knives to make it look as if they were going to stab the two. _

_Tristan, being slow in the morning, took a while to process what was happening. He wiped his eyes and stretched, still not waking Rory and looked around. When he finally realized, he screamed like a little girl and threw the covers over him and Rory._

"Very nice mate, scream like a sissy and cover yourself with blankets, you should teach a self defense class!" Finn joked as Tristan threw popcorn at him.

_Chris and Eric simply pulled the blanket off the bed to reveal a wide eyed sweating Tristan in boxers and a still sleeping Rory. "Uh Rory," Tristan said shaking her sleeping body, "Rory I think you should wake up!" he yelled very nervously. _

"_Go away unless you have coffee you asshole," Rory yelled. _

The group erupted in laughter, "Hayden, you're more dangerous than the Scream guys," chuckled Colin. Rory just smiled, she had to admit she was.

"_Uh Rory, we're about to die and all you can think about is coffee!" squeaked Tristan._

"_You're about to die if you don't give me coffee!" Rory exclaimed wiping her eyes. When she finally opened them and looked around before screaming her lungs out and kicking the Scream next to her, which happened to be her father, in the stomach and grabbing Tristan to run towards the door, but before they could Lorelai and Liz appeared on the screen doubling over in laughter. Rory and Tristan both visibly paled before stomping out of the room very angry and before slamming the door yelled, "We hate you!" The camera was then shut off by Chris with a pained looked on his face._

The group sat in silence for a while before pointing and laughing at Rory and Tristan. "You guys are so gullible!" howled Louise who was having trouble breathing.

Logan was cracking up before Rory sent him a glare that shut him up quickly. Lorelai and Liz noticed this and called out to him, "Hey Logan, that leash Rory got on you a little tight?" Lorelai said with a snicker. The group smirked while the couple looked embarrassed. Suddenly, the screen lit up once more with the face of Chris and Eric.

"_Hi kids, if you're watching this then your mothers have succeeded in making you two look like fools, probably in a big group of people," said Chris._

"_Well just so you get a little revenge, we taped something your mothers don't know we taped, it has to do with their obsession to the movie Moulin Rouge, enjoy it kiddos, we did it for you. Love you!" Eric Dugrey said. The camera went black for a while before the screen showed Lorelai and Liz in the same outfits that they had on from the night of Rory and Logan's date but they were holding hairbrushes to their mouths like microphones._

"NO!" Lorelai and Liz yelled and reached for the machine to turn it off, but Tristan quickly ran up and stopped them. "Now, now there's nothing to be embarrassed about," he said in a sickly sweet voice. The group just smirked and paid close attention to the movie.

"_Are we Moulin Rouge enough?" Lorelai said looking in the mirror._

"_Definitely," Liz replied pulling her hair up in high ponytail. _

"_Ok then hit it," Lorelai said to Liz. Liz then grabbed a remote that was on the vanity they were looking in and clicked a button that caused the tune to Lady Marmalade to start playing. Lorelai started singing:_

_Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister  
Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister_

_All the while she was doing different poses in the mirror while singing into the hair brush, then Liz started:_

_He met Marmalade down in Old New Orleans  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said "Hello,  
Hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?"_

_Both of them were strutting around in front of the mirror and dancing, then both of them sang in unison:_

_'Mmm Hmmm Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da  
Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Here  
Mocca chocolata Ya Ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

Both Rory and Tristan covered their eyes while watching their mothers' exotic moves they were doing while watching themselves in the mirror. Finn at this point watched with the biggest smile and started clapping, singing along, and hooting.

_The two continued to sing and dance along to the song, putting on pouts and dancing wilder and wilder: _

_Stayed in her pool while  
Watch he crashing up  
That boy drank all that night don't know why  
Oh the last sight she went  
He started to freak_

_Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da  
Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Here  
Mocca chocalata Ya Ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

_It was now the part with the very** high notes**, and Lorelai got down on her knees and very dramatically, and badly, sang out the high notes while Liz danced around her singing the rest of the words:_

**_Heh, Heh, Hehhhh_**  
_Seeing her skin feeling silky smooth  
Colour of cafe au lait  
Made the savage beast inside_

_**Roaring till it cried More, More, More**  
Now he's at home doing 9 to 5  
Living his brave life of lies  
But when he turns off to sleep_

_**All memories keep More, More, More**  
Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da Da  
Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya here  
Mocca chocolata Ya Ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir?_

**_Creole Lady Marmalade_**

_The two ended with a loud, "Whoo!" and a bow. "I think that should cover our Moulin Rouge need for the week right?" Lorelai said to Liz. "Yea!" Liz said and the two left the room acting like nothing happened._

Once the screen went blank, Lorelai and Liz sat slouched in their chairs and covered their faces with their hands. The rest of the group was laughing and Tristan and Rory had the biggest smirks known to man. Finn on the other hand went down on his knees and started hailing Lorelai and Liz.

"Bravo loves! Can I get a private performance later?" He said with a grin at them. The ladies just got up saying, "Your fathers are moving out!" and made their way to the phone to call their significant others while they were on their business trip.

"Seriously you two, your parents are the best parents in the world," Louise said, happy that she was friends with people that had parents like this.

Tristan and Rory just smiled. They knew it was true, they were the lucky rich kids who had both parents that loved each other and them. They couldn't help but feel pity towards their new friends, who never experienced love before. But they both knew, that with their help and the parents' the group would.

* * *

**AN: **Review, even if you hated it I just want to know what you think my dear readers!  



	19. We Can Go Alone Together

**I do not own anything in here. Nothing. Sucks I know. **

**AN**:Hello all thanks again for all the great reviews! Yes Rory and Logan were extrememly sweet, I told you I wanted to keep things mellow and cute before hell breaks loose. In here, theres a little taste of hell but it's not even close to the kind of hell i have planned for the whole group. The people get paired up a little when they go to the festival, but know that those aren't the romantic pairing I'm going to keep for the story. There's some PDLD friendship in here too, friendship nothing romantic so don't think i'm switching gears on you. Enjoy!

* * *

"Why do Sheilas take so bloody long to get ready?" Finn asked getting antsy. It was already 5:30 and the guys were still waiting outside of Rory's room for the girls to come out. 

"If you guys are going to sit out there and complain then you can just leave without us!" yelled an aggravated Steph from the other side of the door. Finn just shot a dirty look at the door but Rory spoke, "I saw that Finny!" The guys just snickered at Finn's disbelief evident on his face.

"Maybe we should just leave without them," Colin suggested. He was the punctual one of the group and couldn't stand being late, even to an event that he's never been to.

The four all nodded in agreement but before the could walk away the door opened…

* * *

"Gosh why are guys so impatient!" Stephanie said. 

"Because your boy toys want to undress you with their eyes already," Rory said with a smirk directed to the two blondes in the room.

Stephanie and Louise gave each other a look before picking up Rory, who was only in her low rise jeans and a bra, and opening the door and putting her down outside of her own room and locking the door and yelling, "Enjoy Logan!"

* * *

Logan, Finn, and Colin stared with amazement at what was in front of them while Tristan just laughed. Rory stood in tight low rise jeans and a hot pink bra and nothing else. Rory totally forgot that the guys were behind her and started pounding on the door. "It's my room guys this is just mean! At least give me my stuff to change into!" 

The door reopened and a purse, shoes, socks, a shirt, and a sweater were thrown out of it before slamming in Rory's face. Rory turned around to change and found 3 guys staring at her wide eyed. "Hi," she said shyly, just noticing them now.

"Hello," the three answered. Tristan just laughed. "Funny, I thought that was one of the ones that they took to Europe," he said in reference to her bra. Rory feigned a laugh before giving Tristan the purse, boots, socks, and sweater. "Hold these," she instructed as she pulled her low cut maroon shirt over herself.

"Aw love, ruin my fun!" Finn whined snapping out of the daze he was in. Logan just rolled his eyes before connecting his eyes with Rory's. When she stepped out in **that**, it was very hard for him to control the growing feeling of heat in his veins and the slight tightening of his pants. Rory stared straight into his eyes with pure seduction in them, she was very aware of her control over him, and she had to admit she liked it.

Colin, Tristan, and Finn just rolled their eyes, they were getting tired of these two's sexual tension. "Why don't they just do it?" Finn mumbled to Colin who elbowed him. Tristan didn't even want to think about the two doing something like that, but he knew it would be a lot easier than the foreplay they do in front of everyone.

The door to Rory's door opened and out walked Louise, Madeline, and Stephanie totally breaking up the sexual tension in the room. "Let's go people!" said Madeline. Rory and Logan quickly jumped out of their apparent daze and broke eye contact. Rory quickly put on her boots, socks, and jacket and grabbed her purse. The 6 walked ahead of Rory and Logan shaking their heads, once the 6 were down the steps Logan quickly pushed Rory against her closed bedroom door and kissed her passionately, with Rory returning the same passion.

Things were about to get really hot and heavy when Rory pushed Logan away. Logan looked at her worried. "I'm sorry Rory, I didn't mean …" but Rory pressed her finger to his lips.

"I just don't want them to get suspicious. We can finish this another time," she said with a smirk as she wrapped her arm around his waist, he smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. _This girl's going to be the death of me._

The two reached the bottom of the steps to find their 6 friends waiting impatiently at the bottom. Rory just rolled her eyes and walked ahead of the group out the front door, with them closely following.

* * *

They all walked to the town center and the sight took away the breaths of those who weren't used to it. The whole town hub was lit up with white lights and leaves were strung along with them. Booths were set up everywhere with different autumn activities such as bobbing for apples, hot cider vendors, and apple pie eating contests. 

"Rory your town is so beautiful," Stephanie said soaking in everything around her. Rory smiled and noticed Colin staring and beaming at the childish look of excitement in Steph's eyes. There was always something in the festivals that brought out the children in the hearts of the town, and that was something Rory cherished about these little town shindigs. She knew that this would be a perfect experience for these particular friends because they had never gotten a chance to be children, and she wanted to give them the chance.

"What do you think?" Rory asked Logan while looking around at the several activities going on.

"Beautiful," Logan said, but he wasn't looking around like Rory was, but looking straight at her. Rory turned to face him and giggled, "Now how long have you been waiting pull that line out?" Logan chuckled along with her. "You caught me," Logan said while kissing her cheek. This display of affection didn't go unnoticed by the townspeople because within one second after the kiss a stout woman with brown short curly hair approached the group accompanied with a similar figured blonde woman.

"Rory, Tristan dears are you going to your gorgeous friends?" she said eyeing the guys like pieces of meat.

Tristan answered her, "Right sorry Babette and Miss Patty, these are our friends. The blonde boy is Rory's boyfriend Logan, the tall brunette one Finn, the other brunette is Colin, the two blonde girls are Stephanie and Louise, and this brunette over here is Madeline," Tristan said pointing out each person. Finn, being the charmer made the mistake of going over to the two women and kissing their hands and greeting them with a, "Hello gorgeous Sheilas." As if that wasn't enough, the accent threw them over the top.

"Oh my, you didn't tell us you had an exotic friend!" Miss Patty exclaimed obviously interested. Before she could continue with her flirting, a voice from behind her spoke, "Hands off Miss Patty the exotic boy toy is ours!"

Lorelai and Liz came up to stand next to the two women with a smile.

"Oh now Lorelai, you can't have all the gorgeous boys of this town, first Chris and Eric and now Finn here! Don't tell me you're taking Logan, Colin, and Tristan too?"

"Oh no," Liz said, "Don't worry those three don't belong to us, they belong to Rory and her girlfriends."

Babette and Miss Patty just put on defeated faces and walked away, but not before giving Finn firm pinches on each butt cheek. "Oy!" exclaimed Finn, "Rory love, are all the people in your town this kinky? Because if they are sign me up!" The group just laughed at his usual perverted comment and started to walk around to look for activities to participate in.

"Logan can you get me some cider?" Rory said with a pout and her Bambi eyes.

Logan groaned, "Now you know I can't say no to that Rory," he said releasing her from his arms and giving her a kiss before walking off to find the cider booth. "Wait up we'll come with you!" Tristan said as he, Madeline, Louise followed after Logan.

"Colin win me something at the apple bobbing booth!" said Steph also with a little pout.

Colin smiled at her. "Hayden you're a bad influence," he said before taking Steph's hand and leading her to the booth.

"We're going to go see who decides to drink the Founder's day punch sweets, we'll meet up with you later," Lorelai and Liz said linking arms and walking away.

"Well, our group just dissolved within two seconds. Just me and you Aussie," Rory said to Finn.

"Yes love just me and you!" He said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started guiding her around the town center. "So, how are things with you and my mate, love? Even though I disapprove and think you're destined to be with me, I still want to be updated on this relationship of yours."

Rory laughed, she knew Finn was only joking, her and Finn's relationship was starting to become a lot like her relationship with Tristan minus the intimacy they once shared. Finn was easy to get along with and she loved him in a pure platonic way. She knew he was one of those people that she could definitely depend on and fully trust, no matter how often he hit on her. Finn had the same feelings towards Rory also. "Things with me and Logan are going great, he's treating me amazing and I love being with him." Before Rory realized she said the L-word, Finn spoke.

"Ah love huh? So you love being with him, does that mean you love him kitten?"

"I-I don't know," Rory replied, her voice faltering a bit.

"Don't worry pet, I don't want to get you all stressed out about it. But I do know for a fact, that my mate Logan has feelings for you that are more than liking you, just remember he's new to this stuff and he might take a while to figure out his feelings," Finn said trying to reason with Rory. Rory nodded.

"I know, and I'm willing to wait. The last thing I want to do is rush into something we're not ready for."

"That's a good idea love, in the mean time you can express your love to me, come on let me hear it!" Finn said as he bought him and Rory a giant slice of apple pie.

"Yes Finny I love you so much and can't live without you," Rory said playing along, but in some ways she meant it. Finn was starting to become a big support system in her life and seemed to always be there for her to talk to.

"Right back at you kitten," Finn said. He really did love Rory, platonically. Forget the fact that he was always flirting with her and telling her to leave Logan. That was just his mannerism. But ever since he first met her, he knew that her spunk and persona would be could change for the group, and it was proven by all the new experiences she and Tristan shared with their new friends.

The two had taken a seat at one of the benches to eat their pie. Finn had got them only one big slice of pie and one fork so Rory was feeding him and herself when a shadow came over them. Both of them looked up expecting to see one of their friends there, but their thoughts were proven wrong.

* * *

When Tristan, Louise, Madeline, and Logan reached the cider booth there was a long line. The four stood in queue and started talking. 

"So I hear you two are going to Homecoming together," said Logan with a smirk to Louise and Tristan. Both of them looked at each other and blushed, none of them said anything. After some silence Tristan spoke up, taking the spotlight off of him.

"Are things with Rory good?" Tristan asked, he knew they were but he hated the awkward silence.

"Perfect," Logan simply stated.

"You're in love," Louise said to his goofy grin.

"Wha- what!" Logan said with wide eyes. The other three chuckled at his expression; they couldn't believe that he was so naïve to his very own feelings.

"Rory and Logan sitting in a tree…" Madeline started singing.

"You guys are hallucinating," Logan said with a frown, "It's way too early to tell anything like that."

Tristan and Louise just rolled their eyes while Madeline hummed the rest of the song. "Ok Logan, whatever you say," Tristan said.

The rest of the time in line Logan stood in silence while the other talked with knowing smiles on their faces. _Could I really be in love? There's really no way of telling. I mean I'm so new to this I wouldn't know love if it tapped me on their shoulder and introduced itself, so how would I even know if I'm in love? _But then a little voice spoke in the back of his mind, _"Denial isn't only a river in Egypt."_

_

* * *

_Colin found that the apple bobbing was too unsanitary for his taste, so instead he took Stephanie to the apple-basketball booth to win her something. He immediately won, making three apples into the narrow basket consecutively. He handed Stephanie the giant teddy bear prize and gave her a sweet smile. Stephanie returned it blushing a little, and the two started walking around in silence.

"So uh, who are you going to Homecoming with?" Colin asked, half trying to fill the silence and half being curious.

"No one has asked me yet, so I guess I'm just going by myself," Stephanie said shyly, as much as she didn't want to sound like a loser that didn't get asked, she also didn't want to ruin her chances for Colin possibly asking her. "What about you?"

"Yeah I was thinking of going alone also…" Colin replied trying to muster up some confidence to ask her. Stephanie just smiled.

"Hey since we're both going alone, why don't we just go alone together?" Colin asked, making only half sense.

Steph giggled._ He's so cute when he's nervous. _"Sounds good to me Colin, you've got yourself a date," she said while reaching up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her, "Yeah it does sound good doesn't it?" he asked while putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing her head. The two then just walked around looking like a cute couple. Even though the two thought they weren't exclusive yet, it looked as if they were.

* * *

The figure that shadowed over Finn and Rory was fuming and glaring at Finn. "So Rory is this your flavor of the week, got tired of Tristan so soon?" Rory's jaw automatically tightened in anger, while Finn tightened his grip around Rory's shoulders trying to show that he was there for her. 

"Nice to see you too Dean," Rory replied blandly, leaning into Finn for support. "Nice to meet you mate, the names Finnegan Rothschild," Finn said sticking his hand out trying to be polite, despite the fact that Dean's approach was far from it. Dean just looked at Finn's hand and glared at him before turning to Rory again.

"Rory we have to talk," he stated reaching for her arm. Rory quickly pulled her arm away before he could grab it, "Dean there's nothing to talk about leave me alone."

Dean's frown deepened before he changed his voice to sound desperate, "Rory please, I just need a chance to explain myself." Rory looked in his eyes, looking for something to trust, but there was nothing there. But she knew if she didn't go to talk to him now, he would try to talk to her another time, with less people around, with less safety, so she cautiously agreed.

"Rory love would you like me to join you?" Finn said gaining the glare of Dean because of his term of endearment. "No I'll be alright Finny," Rory said giving him a kiss on the cheek before getting up. Dean was not pleased. He quickly placed his hand on the small of Rory's back and led her away from Finn. When Rory noticed they were starting to get out of Finn's viewpoint she spoke.

"Dean just tell me what you want," Rory spat putting their walking to halt. She quickly looked to her side to make sure Finn was still in sight and there he was, standing near the bench watching. She saw Colin and Steph approach him, and hoped they wouldn't distract him just in case something happened.

"I want us back Rory," Dean said looking into her eyes, she looked back into them and felt nothing. It was like looking in a stranger's eyes.

"You should've thought of that before you jumped to conclusions and did what you did then," Rory said emotionless, his words meant nothing to her. She was with Logan and nothing was going to change that.

"Well I wasn't exactly wrong was I?" Dean spat annoyed at her tone.

"What the hell are you talking about!" yelled Rory gaining the attention of a certain group of 9 watching them cautiously.

* * *

Finn had let Rory go, knowing that he would be there in the blink of an eye if she needed him. He noticed her and Dean stop walking and Rory look over to him just as Steph and Colin approached him, with his arm slung around Steph and her arm around his waist. 

"Spot a redhead Finn?" Colin said with humor in his voice.

"No," Finn replied shortly not even turning to acknowledge their presence. Colin and Steph looked over to see what his attention was focused on and saw Rory speaking with a tall floppy haired brunette. "Who's that?" Steph asked confused.

"Dean," Finn said with bitterness in his voice. The two of them gasped, after hearing Rory's narrative about Dean, they had all taken an utter deep dislike for him. The three just sat watching before Madeline wrapped her arms around the Finn's waist. Finn totally ignored her, which caught the attention of Tristan, Logan, and Louise.

"What's going on with everyone?" asked Louise to the staring trio. The group just nodded their heads in the direction they were saying and Tristan yelled, "No fucking way." He was about to make his way over to the two but Finn stopped him, "Let kitten handle him, we'll go when she looks threatened."

"Who is that guy?" Logan asked feeling pangs of jealousy in his stomach.

"Dean," Tristan said in a threateningly low voice. Logan immediately turned red. He hated Dean with a passion for hurting Rory the ways he had. Logan also started to make his way over there when he felt an arm on his hand. He turned to see Lorelai holding his arm and Liz looking at him puzzled. "Where you going looking all angry?" Lorelai asked.

"To kick Dean's ass," Logan replied. With the mention of Dean, Lorelai's face turned serious and she looked over just in time to hear Rory yell, "What the hell are you talking about!"

* * *

"You know what I mean Rory. You're with that guy you were sitting with that idiot on the bench, what did that ass Tristan dump you for his next slut already?" Dean asked with a nasty smirk. 

That made Rory angry. He insulted two of her close friends **and **her. She didn't take that crap from Summer and she certainly wasn't going to take it from her abusive ex boyfriend.

She screamed, "First of all it's none of your business who I am with but just so you know it's not Tristan or Finn. Second of all don't you dare insult Finn or Tristan because they are two of the few sweetest guys I have even met in my life, which by the way you are not one of. Third, don't you dare call me a slut, it isn't my fault you were so damn over protective and possessive that you were too blind to see how lucky you were. Last you have no chance with me anymore, because I'm with an amazing boyfriend who actually knows how to treat a girl!" To end her ramble she gave Dean a hard slap across the face, causing his head to whip to the side and see an amused group of 9.

* * *

The group that was watching them had heard Rory's speech and also seen her slap Dean across the face. "Good arm," said Colin. Logan had been very happy to hear the last part of his speech and actually smirked. The 9 saw Dean's head whip around in their direction after the slap and examine the group before turning back to Rory.

* * *

"It's the blonde boy isn't it?" Dean asked with animosity. 

"What?" Rory asked answering his question with a question.

"Your boyfriend is the blonde watching us over there isn't it?" Dean repeated looking livid.

Rory didn't even have to turn to know that he was talking about Logan. "Yes it is," Rory replied about to walk away when Dean tightly grasped both of her wrists to face him. "Dean get off of me!" Rory yelled looking into his eyes that had darkened.

"Not until you admit you still love me," Dean said while pulling her body against his.

"Dean you're hurting me!" Rory yelled catching the attention of everyone around . Dean pulled Rory's lips against his in one swift motion and hungrily attacked them, Rory pushed him away cause him to fumble back a couple steps. "I hate you get away from me!" screamed Rory, tears breaking through. This only made things worse, Dean quickly charged back at her was about to punch her when he felt and arm grab her hands. He turned quickly only to see a fist colliding with his face and then falling to the ground.

* * *

Once the guys had seen Dean grab Rory's wrists and pull her in to kiss her there was no stopping them. All four ran quickly to him angry at his irrational actions. They saw Rory push him away and motion to hit her when Logan reached them first. He didn't even wait for Dean to react before hitting him promptly and connecting his fist with his angry face causing him to fall. 

As fast as Dean fell to the ground, he got up to find himself face to face 4 irate guys. "Rory tell your fuck buddies to go the fuck away this is between me and you," Dean said turning to Rory to find her in the protective arms of a blonde girl that was in the group and surrounded by 4 other women including her mother and Tristan's mother.

"Leave her the fuck alone you piece of shit," spat another blonde girl from behind Rory that glared at him. Her comment surprised Dean, he didn't even know who the hell the girl was yet there she sat yelling at him, he was about to charge at her too when a deep voice spoke from behind him, "I wouldn't if I were you mate, you're way out numbered," said the brunette that had introduced himself as Finn before.

"Why do you guys stick up for a slut like Rory, she'll only use you then dump you," Dean spat angrily at them.

"Don't you dare fucking talk about Rory like that you dipshit!" yelled the blonde that was apparently Rory's boyfriend.

"What you are you going to do about it?" Dean asked stepping up to him trying to intimidate him. Logan was about to show him when Colin stopped him. "We **will **hurt you," he said. Rory was surprised, she hadn't really formed the closest bond with Colin, but yet there he was sticking up for her.

"Oh yeah right," Dean chuckled but was stopped when he felt a hard punch in his stomach that caused him to double over. "Sorry mates, his smile was annoying me," said Finn with a sheepish smile causing the girls to smile back.

Tristan bent over to look Dean in the eye. "Listen up bag boy, you touch or try to talk to Rory again, we will hurt you, and that's not a threat. That's a freaking promise," Tristan said going after the girls that were already leading Rory home. "Pleasure doing business with you," Colin said smirking and following Tristan's lead. "Nice to meet you mate, remember the name's Finnegan Rothschild. Meet you at the house Logan," Finn said before going after the girls saying, "Rory love give Finny a hug and cheer up, don't let an asshole ruin the night!"

Logan was the last to leave. He still stood in front of Dean watching him with disgust. "How could you hurt someone like Rory the way you did?" Logan said to him repulsion leaking from every word.

"You shouldn't talk. Look at you. I know you're type rich, cocky, arrogant playboy who gets the world handed to him in a silver platter. You'll get tired of Rory just like every other girl you've ever used. Then guess who will be there to pick up the pieces? Me," Dean said straightening up again and looking Logan in the eye. Those words hit Logan hard, but he didn't show it. The two stared at each other in hush for a while before Logan spoke.

"If you would have told me that about another girl other than Rory, then I would have happily agreed with you. But with Rory, things are different. I know how special Rory is, and I'll die before I mess things up with her. I'm not going to screw things up with her like you did. I've changed," Logan stated finally. He didn't even wait for a rebuttal from Dean, what he said was the truth and he didn't need to wait for Dean to tell him if it was or if it wasn't. Dean was left the loser in this battle, alone, embarrassed, and regretful. But this was only the first of many other battles Logan would have to face when it came to Rory, and the easiest.

* * *

**AN:**DUN DUN DUNN! Haha remember, the drama is only beginning! Review ! Sorry about the cliche remarks I had including the denial one. Couldn't think of anything different haha!  



	20. One Point for the Hot Moms

**Semi-Not-Really-important-just-read-so-you-know author's note:**Hii! Gosh you guys make me so happy everytime with all of those reviews. Anyways, I was thinking up some ideas for furture chapters, and made a decision.. I will only include more descriptive scenes leading up to Rory and Logan's first time and their actual first time, after that whenever they do it I'll just put that they do it. Of course not in those words ahah, I'm still deciding if I'm going to up the rating, but just so you know if I'm not on your alert list and you just use the main site to see who has updated and I'm not there for a while then most likely I did turn the rating up so you have to check under M. But this chapter doesn't have any of that stuff yet, so enjoy!

**I don't own anything or anyone in this story! I know, life sucks. **

* * *

Rory woke up on her own bed, but there was some extra weight on her stomach. She looked to her side to find Logan's serene sleeping face graced with a small smile. _He's so cute. _Then she began to wonder how Logan had ended up in her bed in just his boxers. The events of the night before quickly made their way back to her mind. She remembered the festival, the fight with Dean, the guys stopping him, going home and getting cheered up by all her friends, Logan not letting her go for longer than a minute, and then everyone going into her room to sleep on the floor on their air mattresses. But how did Logan get here? Then she remembered. 

_Rory walked over to the giant air mattress that held the guys and saw Logan sleeping near the edge of it, with Colin and Finn in the middle, and Tristan on the farthest side. If she wanted blackmail, she could definitely get some by taking a picture or a video of the sight in front of her. All the boys were only in their boxers, she figured it was a guy thing to sleep half naked. Now, while Tristan and Logan were sleeping perfectly normal, Finn was sleeping sideways facing Colin who was also sleeping sideways facing Finn. Finn had his leg draped over Colin's legs while Colin was holding either both sides of Finn's face and mumbling, "Steph." Finn on the other hand, was snoring. Rory giggled to herself, suddenly she felt a hand grab her leg and she covered her mouth to keep herself from gasping. _

_Logan was trying to get to sleep but all he could think about was Rory, and how he wanted to be with her in her bed, not in a sexual manner but to protect her. Instead, he was on an air mattress listening to Colin mumble Steph's name and Finn make peeping noises that constituted as his snoring. All of a sudden, he felt the presence of someone else there and then the familiar giggling of a girl. He quickly reached out his hand and grabbed her ankle, knowing it was Rory. _

_Rory looked down to see a smiling Logan, with his eyes still closed, and a hand firmly around her ankle. Rory relaxed before glaring at Logan who had just opened his eyes. He smiled up at her and she sat down on the floor next to his bed to talk to him._

"_Trying to give me a heart attack Huntzburger?" she whispered as quietly as she could. Logan shook his head no and slowly sat up on the bed, careful not to wake any of the guys. _

"_Why are you watching us sleep?" Logan whispered back taking her hands in his. _

"_Uhm… well you see. I was kind of scared all alone in my bed and I was going to ask if you would come and sleep with me," Rory said shyly. She didn't want to force Logan to do something he didn't want to do, even though she was pretty sure he wouldn't mind at all. _

_Logan smiled; it was like she read his mind. Instead of answering he got up off of the floor and picked her up with him, carrying her to the bed like a groom carries a bride over the threshold. He gently put her on her bed where she got under the covers and he followed. He turned to face her as he ran his hand up and down her bare arm. She looked back at him with her hand on his waist before leaning in and kissing him sweetly and innocently, all he did was smile at her. "Thanks for everything Logan, if it weren't for you Dean would have…" _

"_Shh," Logan stopped her placing a finger on her lips. "Let's not think about him anymore. It's just you and me now Rory," he said kissing her back in the same manner she had kissed him. "Now lets get to sleep," he said._

"_Sounds good. Good night Logan," Rory said closing her eyes._

"_Night babe," Logan replied mimicking her actions by closing his eyes with his girlfriend in his arms. _

Rory was so caught up in her memory of the night she didn't realize that the closed eyes she was staring at were now open and staring back at her. It surprised her for a moment before she smiled and gave Logan a kiss. He wrapped his arm tighter around her bringing her closer to his almost bare body. Rory responded by slinging her arm over his neck and running her arm up and down his upper back muscles, sending shivers down his spine.

"Good morning," he whispered huskily in her ear, nipping at the lobe a little. It amazed him how little Rory had to do to cause his boxers to tighten and his body to heat with need and want. "Morning to you too," she whispered back trying to hold back a gasp that was threatening to escape because of his actions.

Suddenly, the curtains opened letting in light and revealing the smirk of Finn.

"Good morning love and mate!" he yelled before jumping into the bed next to Rory, totally ruining the moment for the two. He hugged Rory from behind and snuggled his face in her back breathing in her scent. Logan was about to protest his actions when Stephanie appeared where Finn had been standing.

"Oh I want in!" she yelled before jumping on Logan who had turned so he was lying on his stomach protecting his pelvic area from Stephanie's jump. Louise and Madeline showed up shortly and Louise took the empty spot behind Finn, encircling his waist with her arms while Madeline jumped onto Finn.

A muffled voice of Finn was heard saying, "Ok mate, changed my mind. **Today** is the best day of my life." The girls just rolled their eyes and giggled when Tristan and Colin showed up. Colin jumped onto the spot on the edge of the bed next to Logan and pulled Stephanie from on top of Logan to on top of him with a smile. Tristan jumped on top of Rory, careful not to crush her, causing Rory to giggle.

So there they were, the 8 teens that ruled Chilton and had formed such an unbreakable bond, in a mess of hair, arms, legs, and butts.

The 8 sat there just throwing around ideas of what do to for the day when two hands flung open the curtains one the other side of the bed, where Louise was laying. The eight quickly whipped their heads around to find the smirking faces Lorelai and Liz and the surprised faces of Chris and Eric. Before any of them could say anything Lorelai pulled out a digital camera and jumped to the foot of the bed and screamed, "Say cheese!" instead of any of them thinking of trying to stopping her, they flashed their big smiles and Lorelai laughed.

"That's another picture to add to the 'Embarrass Chilton Royalty' album," said Liz looking at the picture Lorelai was showing her. Eric and Chris just shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

"Rory, Tristan, this really isn't what we want to see in the morning," Eric said not sure how to react to what they were looking at.

"Oh you should've seen the orgy they had in your kitchen," Lorelai said, in reference to Liz's stupid comment from the day before. Both the fathers' eyes visibly widened causing their wives to cackle with glee.

"Lorelai, those kinds of jokes aren't even funny," Chris said scolding his wife that was in hilarity.

"Oh but Chris they are when you and Eric's faces get like that," Lorelai said with a smirk before strutting out of the room with Liz following her. "Oh and everybody get ready, we're going to the Andover Plaza Mall to go shopping for your Homecoming things," Lorelai said before running off to upload the new picture onto her computer.

"Welcome back Daddy and other Daddy!" Rory said from underneath Tristan with an innocent tone.

"Next time you welcome us back from one of our business trips Rory, then just throw us a party," Chris said joking with Eric behind him nodding his head.

"We'll remember that next time pops!" Tristan said to their retreating bodies. Once they heard the door shut the 8 of them erupted in laughter. "Rory I can't believe your parents don't even care that we're all in your bed scantily dressed on top of each other," Stephanie said through her mirth.

"Yeah if my parents ever found me like this they would send me to the convent," said Louise.

"Hey loves and mates, it's getting kind of hot under here, mind if I take off my boxers?" Finn asked about to reach for his underwear band.

"Don't!" everyone yelled in unison and got up from the bed not wanting to be there with a naked Finn.

"Aww don't be intimidated by Finny's great endowment!" Finn yelled at them laughing and jumping off of the bed. The guys just rolled their eyes while the girls tried pushing them out of the room. "Go change guys, you heard my mom. We're going shopping and you don't want to keep us waiting long to shop," Rory said pushing Tristan, Logan, and Colin out forgetting that Finn was still in there.

She turned to see Finn pulling the curtain at the foot of her bed open and plopping back down on her bed with his hands behind his heads. "Go ahead loves, change!" he said with a wide grin on his face.

"Out Finny!" Steph said pulling him up and pushing him out the door. Rory opened it to find the three guys who had "left" with their ears up against the door. "Perverts!" Louise said from behind Rory. The guys just sheepishly smiled and started walk away, but not before Logan gave Rory a kiss on her lips.

"Break it up you two or we'll never make it to the mall!" yelled Stephanie from inside. Rory and Logan just rolled their eyes as Rory closed her door. "Sorry **Mom**," Rory said to Steph, her only was response was sticking her tongue out at Rory.

* * *

Within one hour, everyone was showered and had gotten dressed. The girls bounded down the stairs in sweat suits that had the short zipper down sweaters that are so in-style lately. All the girls had the same outfit on, by pure chance. It was a sensible outfit though because it allowed comfortable clothing that didn't make the girls look like they had just woken up. As usual, Rory wore blue, Madeline wore pink, Stephanie wore black, and Louise wore maroon instead of the bright red. All of them wore matching sneakers and plain white tank tops under their short sweaters. 

"Did we miss the dress code memo?" Lorelai asked dressed in jeans and a shirt that said 'Hot Mama', Liz was dressed in khaki pants with the same shirt in red instead of black like Lorelai's.

"It was a coincidence," Rory said reading her mom's shirt. "Is that shirt really necessary mom?" she asked scrunching up her nose.

"I love it!" Louise said laughing along with the other three girls.

"Thank you girls, it's nice to see **someone **appreciates our abilities to keep up our physique with minimal exercise," Liz said glaring at Rory. Eric and Chris came out of the kitchen and read their wives' shirts.

"Take those off!" Eric said right away pointing to the shirts. "Dirty!" yelled Rory, Lorelai, and Liz.

"Save the dominatrix talk for the bedroom Eric," Lorelai said causing the girls to laugh once again.

"Gross Lorelai! We're not letting you two go to the mall with those shirts on. What will people think?" Chris said sounding very much like Emily Gilmore.

"What shirt?" Tristan asked appearing at the door and leading the guys to look at Lorelai's and Liz's shirts. "Ew, mom I so don't want to be known as the kid with the 'Hot Mom'!" Tristan said scrunching up his nose just like Rory had.

"Mate there really is no denying the truth," Finn said slinging his arms around the two women. The women just giggled and hugged him while Chris, Rory, Eric, and Tristan glared at him and the others laughed.

"Alright, alright let's just go but if anyone tries to hit on you we have the right to kick their asses, and that includes you Finn," Eric said in a warning tone, leading the group out of the house and out to the front yard. When they reached there, they found an Escalade Limo waiting for them in the drive way.

"Mom, when did we get a limo?" Rory asked disbelieving.

"Your grandma Hayden said it's unsafe and unacceptable for a Hollenzallen heiress and best friend to be driving herself places so she decided to buy you two one of these. I tried to convince her to get a smaller pink one but she said that the color wasn't diplomatic enough," Lorelai replied causing the group to stare at Rory wide eyed. Rory just ignored their looks and asked, "So wait I have to go every where in **that **now?"

"Not everywhere, only when you're going out in the public," giggled Liz. Rory sighed, _"Yeah I'm so not being treated any differently."_

The group walked to the limo and the driver came out of no where and opened the door for them. "Hello Lady Lorelai, Sir Tristan. I'm your permanent driver, Geoffrey. Pleasure to be at your service," said the man kindly.

"Nice to meet you to Geoffrey, but please call me Rory," she replied not wanting to be getting any type of special treatment.

"Sorry Lady Lorelai, but by orders of your grandmother I am only to address you by your given name and I must follow her orders."

"What exactly were her orders Geoffrey?" Rory asked curiously, she was unsure if they would have to provide food and housing for this man. "Yea do you sleep in the limo?" asked Liz from behind Rory.

"Well Lady Gilmore her orders were to address you by your proper name with respect, and other than that to follow all of your orders and only your orders, and no I don't sleep in my car. I am only here because your grandmother assumed you would be going somewhere considering it is the weekend. I will be here from 10 a.m. to 10 p.m. on weekends and also giving you rides to and from school on weekdays. If there is ever a need for me and I'm not present then you just give me a call and I will come," the driver replied as if he were reading a script. Rory stared at him with her mouth open for a while before she spoke again.

"Alright then, we should get going. We're heading to Andover Plaza Mall today…if that's alright with you," Rory said to him with a smile.

"Whatever you wish Lady Lorelai," he replied while motioning for them to get into the car. The interior was just as extravagant as the exterior. It was equipped with a mini-fridge, a bar with, a LCD screened TV with video game consoles, surround sound stereo, and a lot of leg room. All of the upholstery and windows had the initials LLGH and TTPD on them. Rory's favorite part however was the mini coffee maker that had bags and bags of Colombian coffee beans stashed next to it.

"Rory, remind me to thank your grandmother for this," Tristan said getting a spot next to the TV and the Xbox 360.

"Tristan, aren't you even worried about the kind of attention we're going to draw everywhere we go. We'll be lucky if paparazzi doesn't attack us," Rory said stressing out. She hated getting the special treatment and unnecessary attention, and this car certainly didn't help.

"Rory love, don't worry, you already got attention in the first place, especially hanging out with a sexy sexy mate like me!" Finn said reassuring her and making her smile.

"Yeah Rory, we're Chilton royalty, we always had a lot of attention. This car just… adds a little more," Louise said with a satisfied smirk. She really loved the attention.

"I guess," Rory said doubting everyone.

"Hun, just forget about it. This is just the beginning you know, and you have to suck it up and get used to it like true Gilmore's do!" her moms aid with a mock salute to her. She then reached over to turn on the radio and the beginning of "Stacey's Mom" by Fountains of Wayne filled the air.

"Lorelai it's like our song!" Liz exclaimed turning the music up. The two began to clap their hands and sing along. Lorelai changed all the Stacey's to Rory's and Liz changed all of the Stacey's to Tristan's. Their husbands rolled their eyes at them while the kids laughed and clapped along. Lorelai and Liz got a little worked up and opened the sun roof and stuck their heads out singing and dancing with their sunglasses on. The group could hear many honks and catcalls from outside causing to laugh even more.

When the song ended, Lorelai and Liz sat back down with satisfied smiles. "That was good, award worthy even," Lorelai said.

"Well I don't know about that one Lorelai, I think the Moulin Rouge act still beats it," Tristan said with a smirk causing the group to laugh.

The two glared at Tristan and Liz had a comeback, "Yes it was a good performance. Too bad Lorelai couldn't hit the high notes as well as you could when you're screaming like a little girl." Tristan glared back at his mother who placed the Dugrey smirk on while the others laughed and 'Ohh-ed' at her comeback.

"Point one for the hot moms!" Lorelai said giving a high five to Liz. Tristan was about to come back with a remark but was stopped when they felt the car come to a halt. The group just looked around for a little when the door came open and Geoffrey poked his head in and said, "We have arrived at Andover Plaza Mall." They slowly filed out and were greeted by the stares of many shoppers that were entering the mall. Logan slung his arm around Rory when he saw she was getting uncomfortable. "Don't worry about it," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll try," she mumbled as the large group walked into the mall together.

* * *

When they entered, they were happy to see that the attention they were receiving faded thanks to the fact that they weren't standing outside of an Escalade limousine anymore. "Ok kiddos, we'll meet back up with you in food court around 5 o'clock. Until then, Chris and Eric will be spoiling us," Lorelai said with a smirk before linking arms with Liz and walking away leaving their husbands groaning but having no choice to follow. 

"Ok guys! Where to first?" Stephanie asked excited to go shopping.

"Why don't we go Parisienne? It's this really cute expensive dress boutique that has really unique dresses. It's the only way we can buy a dress an assure that no one else has the same one," Louise said linking arms with Madeline.

"Sounds good to me, the last thing I want is to be wearing the same dress as Summer," Rory said as Stephanie linked arms with her. The girls giggled. "Don't worry about that one Rory. Summer usually just buys lingerie, finds something see through to put over it and calls it a gown," Louise said from the other side of Steph.

"What's wrong with that loves?" Finn said, he was answered with glares from the four girls before they walked away from the guys.

"Told you Rory has a nice ass," Finn said with a smile watching it walk away from them.

Tristan slapped Finn on the back of his head causing Finn to yelp. "One day mates I'm going to loose brain cells from all the times you guys do that and my IQ will drop."

"It's too late for that Finn. The time has long passed," Logan said with a smirk as he started walking after the girls. Colin and Tristan laughed and followed him leaving Finn confused. "What do you mean by that mate?" he asked as he walked after them scratching his head.

* * *

The girls had been in the store for 2 hours trying on dresses, and didn't even let the guys go in see them. They wanted their dresses to be a surprise for the guys so the guys were left to find their suits. Tristan, Colin, and Logan had all used the excuse that they needed to see the dresses to know how to match their suits, but it hadn't worked. The girls simply told them the color of the dresses they were planning to get and sent them on their way.

* * *

"What time is it?" Tristan asked Colin bored. 

"Uh 2 o'clock," Colin said lazily looking at his Rolex watch.

Finn let out a long groan before whining. "Mates we've been here two hours. Two long damn hours without any girls, booze, or porn," he said while banging his head on the railing they were leaning on. Logan just pat him on his back while trying to send Rory a mental message to hurry up.

* * *

"What do you think of this?" Madeline said coming out of the dressing room with a fuchsia strapless, sweetheart style, silk chiffon dress. She looked down at the delicate beadwork along the bodice and the rouched hipline that turned into a fluttering slit and approved of the way it created a tight fit along all of her curves. She did a little twirl so that the other girls could get a view of the corset back that clung to her. "That's gorgeous Mads," Rory said peeking through the curtain of her fitting room stall. 

"I think that's the one!" Stephanie said perkily.

"Great, I feel kind of bad making the guys wait so long," Madeline said going back into the stall to change back into regular clothes. She was always the sweetest one out of the group and most considerate. No matter how ditzy she was at times she really care about her friends.

"They should be used to it by now. They know how long it takes for us to get ready, remember dress shopping in Zuberg?" Louise said from her stall.

"What's a Zuberg?" Rory asked, interested in hearing about the group's history.

"It's this boarding school we all went to Freshman and Sophomore year of high school in Europe. Whenever there would be a dance or anything that we had to go to we would all pair up and the guys always paid for our dresses and be forced through a day of shopping with us," Stephanie said from her adjacent stall.

Rory smiled, it was cute how the group had formed their friendship and had a history together just like she, Tristan, Austin, and Matt had. She was about to voice her opinion when Louise beat her to speaking, "OH MY GOSH I LOOK SO HOT!" she heard her yell before she whipped open Rory's and Stephanie's curtains.

"Nice to see you still have that important quality of modesty," Steph said looking up at Louise.

"Oh my gosh you do look hot!" Madeline exclaimed looking at her friends red dress. Rory had to agree. Louise was always the daring fashionista in the group and her red dress depicted that. The dress had circle cutouts from the halter neckline to the navel. Louise spun around in the mirror showing the girls the very low back with a sash with a rhinestone buckle and a strappy design. The mesh gown was fully beaded in the pattern of flowers and swirls.

"Tristan's going to need a cold shower," Rory said giggling, she could picture the look on Tristan's face already. Louise smirked. "Then I know it's the perfect dress," she said going back into her stall to change.

"Looks like it's me and you left Steph," Rory said to her as she changed into yet another blue dress. She hadn't found one that really hit her yet and it was starting to make her think that finding her perfect dress would be impossible.

"Sorry Rory you're on your own," Stephanie said as she stepped out to the mirrors where Madeline was already dressed. "I have mine," she said motioning to her black form fitting halter dress accented with silver sequence. She put her back to Rory letting her see the one main thick strap around her neck had several silver chains dangling down her plunging back line. "I hate you all for looking gorgeous in everything you try on," Rory said upset that she was the last one and anxious to finish already.

The girls frowned. "Don't even put yourself down like that Rory, you're gorgeous and we're going to find you the perfect dress," Stephanie scolded. The girls left Rory in her stall to wait for them to find a dress. While all the other girls had beautiful dresses, they decided that Rory should have something that would set her apart from them 4. After all, Rory was going to be queen and she had to be the center of attention, even if she didn't want to.

* * *

After only 10 minutes the girls managed to find the perfect dress for Rory. They were unsure if she would be willing to wear it, but they didn't care because they were sure she would look gorgeous in it. The gown was light blue, of course, with thin spaghetti straps adorned with crystals. There was rouching at the bust, and there was no opaque material at the waist and hip, instead there were beaded sheer panels of material that would show off Rory's bellybutton ring. The skirt had a high center slit, with ruffles cascading from the center front and back, and a sweep hem. 

The girls quickly handed Rory the dress through the curtain and told her to change. Within 5 minutes, Rory came out looking amazing but shy. The girls stood with their mouths open amazed at how perfect the dress fit Rory.

Rory looked at herself in the mirror. When she had first seen the dress she thought it would be way too revealing for her taste, but once she tried it on she knew it was perfect. It hugged her curves and the color complemented her milky complexion, but she couldn't but help self conscious. "I don't know guys, I think I look a little too slutty," Rory said spinning around in the mirror. Stephanie rolled her eyes and whispered to Madeline, "Sweetie go get Tristan in here to tell Rory how beautiful she looks, she'll believe it from a boy." Madeline nodded and left Stephanie and Louise to listen to Rory complain about her body.

* * *

The guys were about to jump over the railing to entertain themselves. They were bored beyond belief and Finn's whining wasn't helping any. 

"Finn if I hear you say you're bored one more time I'm going to cut you off from alcohol and girls the rest of your life," Logan said rubbing his temples.

Finn, knowing it was an empty threat ignored the comment and whined, "Mates I'm boreeedddd!" He was just about ready to throw a tantrum and the guys were about to take their belts off and strangle him when a perky raven haired girl walked out of the store to them.

"Madeline my love! My savior, name it and Finny buys it for you!" Finn said going up to her and hugging her tightly while kissing her hard on the lips. Madeline's eyes lit up with glee. "Oh oh there's these really cute Chinese Laundry manolo blahniks I've been really wanting!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down in Finn's arms.

"I hate to break up the party, but where are the rest of the girls and your dresses?" Colin asked looking around.

"Oh oopsies, we're not done yet," Madeline said causing Finn to frown and let go of her mumbling, "Damn shielas."

"Then what are you doing her Mads?" Logan asked peeved that it was taking so long for 4 dresses.

Madeline stared at him blankly and scratched her head. After a minute of the guys rolling their eyes and sighing exasperated, she spoke. "I'm here to get Tristan, we need your opinion on Rory's dress," she said very proud that she remembered.

"Ok let's go fellahs," Logan said starting to walk inside but Madeline stopped him. "No Stephy said to only bring Tristan she didn't mention anyone else!" Logan looked disappointed. _So close to getting a sneak peek of the dress._

"Alright Maddy let's go," Tristan said slinging an around her shoulders and leading her into the store, they were about to enter when Madeline ducked out from under his arm and went back to Finn and asked him seriously, "Does this mean no shoes?" Finn just laughed and replied, "Go to Rory love, we'll talk later."

* * *

**AN:** Hmm Andover Mall... I wonder who lives in Andover! HINT HINT :. So I don't own that song mentioned, its by Fountains of Wayne and it really is a great song, very upbeat. Also, Parisienne is actually a store in the mall I live by, and I don't own that. I kind of made up the dresses so theres no links to show you sorry! I hope you liked it.. interesting event next chapter! Special shout at the end of the next chapter for those who guess it right! Remember where they aree...  



	21. What's the Spanking stick for?

**AN:** Hi all! Thanks for all of the reviews and the guesses, those who got it right will get the special shout out at the bottom of the page so I don't ruin the surprise. But right now I'd like to do a special shoutout to **Winny Foster **who read my whole story in a day and reviewed more than one chapter in the process! Thanks so much for your support and the great reviews. This chapter is a little shorter and might seem rushed because it somehow got deleted both on my computer and I had to go through the the tedious task of rewriting it, i promise the next chapter is well written! On with the story!

**I do not own any of the characters, places, or songs in this story. So basically, I own nothing. **

**

* * *

**"You cannot wear that!" Tristan yelled when he saw Rory's dress. Louise nudged him in the stomach and mumbled, "It's supposed to be a complement not an insult you dick!"

"I'm not letting her go to Homecoming like that! I don't want to be spending the whole time fighting off perverts!" Tristan yelled motioning to Rory who was trying to cover herself up with her arms.

Rory looked very sad when he was saying that stuff. She really started to like the dress but she was now proved that it was too revealing, Tristan noticed this. "Rory you really do look great, freaking amazing, but imagine how many guys are going to be practically eating you with their eyes."

"Get it," All three of the other girls quickly said. Rory smiled, "I don't know."

After 15 more minutes of encouraging words from Tristan (who had finally decided to allow her to wear it even though he really had no say in the first place), Madeline, Louise, and Stephanie, Rory finally agreed to buy the dress.

* * *

"You're sure about this right?" Rory asked right before she gave her credit card to the cashier. 

"Yes!" all four of them screamed in unison and Rory sheepishly handed the woman her credit card.

After everyone had paid, the 5 walked out to the exit of the store. Rory was able to see the guys but realized there were two extra people there, a tall blonde girl and a taller black haired boy. She felt her blood boil as the girl gave Logan a kiss on the cheek. Rory shot Tristan a questioning look which he just mirrored. She turned to the other 3 girls and asked, "Who's that?" All of the girls froze and stood with glares and venom in their eyes. "It's her," Louise hissed, "Marissa." Rory and Tristan gasped and watched on.

* * *

Logan, Colin, and Finn were dying. Logan was desperately trying to shut Finn up who had turned to singing High School Musical songs, out of tune, to entertain himself. Colin was just about to push Finn over the railing they were leaning on when a familiar,unwelcome voice caught all of their attention. 

"Colin, Finn, LOGAN!" squeaked the voice. All three turned wide-eyed to come face to face with a green eyed blonde that gave Logan a kiss on the cheek immediately.

"Hi, Marissa…" Logan said uneasily. Colin and Finn both shot her dirty looks while blinking back their disbelief. "How are you? I've missed you so much!" she said with a flip of her hair and a giggle. Logan just stared blankly at her. _Who does she think she is just acting like nothing happened? _When Logan didn't answer she turned to Colin and Finn who quickly ceased the face making and put on wide fake grins.

"Hey you two!" she exclaimed giving them kisses on the cheeks that they didn't return. "Hi," Colin said briefly.

" 'Ello mate, names Finn," Finn said addressing the uneasy looking taller guy that was with Marissa. The guy was about to answer when the girls and Tristan appeared next to Logan carrying dress bags.

"Hey babe, you find the perfect dress?" Logan said with an apologetic smile and a kiss on the cheek to Rory.

"Perfect might be pushing it," Rory said shyly. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the tall black haired gorgeous boy that was with Marissa staring at her. He had a well toned body and bright green eyes, and Rory couldn't help but think he looked familiar. "More like amazingly gorgeous and fit for her," Louise said completely ignoring the fact that Marissa was there. Marissa sent an appraising look towards Rory and then a nasty one before running over to the three girls she was familiar with.

"Louise, Madeline, Stephanie!" Marissa said giving them all hugs, "It's me Marissa Banks!" she said in her high pitched voice.

"Oh it's so nice to see you again," Stephanie trying to be nice, but her comment came out completely unenthusiastic. Rory looked over to Tristan and nodded towards the guy that was standing there but before he could look Marissa spoke again. "Logan who are these two?" she asked pointing to Rory and Tristan.

"This is my girlfriend, and her best friend," Logan replied putting an arm behind Rory on the railing she was leaning on. Marissa just completely over looked Rory and turned to Tristan. "Well hello there," she said with a seductive smile on her face. "Hi," Tristan replied uninterested while putting his arm around Louise, who was glaring noticeably at her. "I'm Marissa, you are?"

Tristan was just about to answer when the boy that had been looking back and forth between Rory and Tristan spoke, "Rory Hayden and Tristan Dugrey?" he asked causing all of the heads to turn his way.

Rory and Tristan looked at him as if trying to piece together his voice before Rory pushed her self off the railing and squealed, "AIDEN DENNISON!" She quickly ran over to his open arms and gave him a big hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He was laughing and planted a kiss on her cheek while spinning her around.

Logan was trying his hardest not to totally go jealous boyfriend while the other 5 in the group looked at them utterly befuddled. Marissa looked like she was seeing red as Logan's girlfriend put her hands on 'her man', even though it was more like her flavor of the week that didn't want to be her flavor of the week and rejected her.

The guy, whose name was apparently Aiden, put Rory down and turned to Tristan who had approached him and shook his hand while giving him a manly hug.

"What are you doing here?" the three all asked in unison before laughing. They hadn't seen each other since freshman year but it was like they were never separated.

* * *

"_Hello esteemed students and welcome to the annual Diplomatic Conference in Washington D.C for national high school students. You are all here today because you demonstrate leadership skills and qualities that make you apt to represent our country now and in the future. This whole week, you will be going through several training sessions and meetings in which you will develop and share your skills and hopefully you leave with confidence that you have learned something new. Now before we can do anything, I ask all of you to split yourselves up into groups of three. You will spend majority of your time with this group and also share your hotel room with this group. Please split yourselves up now in a quick and orderly manner," said the congressman that was the proctor for the program._

"_Group!" Rory yelled grabbing Tristan's arm that was next to her. _

"_Aw darn, and here I was hoping to be in the same group as that geeky kid that smells like cheese!" Tristan said feigning disappointment. _

"_We're going too if we don't find a 3rd person," Rory said seriously looking around desperately. All of a sudden, a muscular, amazingly hot, black haired, green eyed boy appeared in front of them with a sheepish smile on his face. _

"_Hi, I'm Aiden and I noticed you need an extra person and I don't have a group," he said with a shy smile. _

_Tristan was about to tell him to take a seat when Rory got up and smelled him. Tristan looked at her rolling his eyes while Aiden looked completely uncomfortable. "You smell good," Rory said taking her seat and motioning for him to sit. _

"_Uh thanks it's Axe?" he said sitting down cautiously._

"_Sorry about the sniffer. I'm Tristan and this is my best friend Rory. We were just worried about getting someone who smelled like cheese," Tristan said shaking Aiden's hand. _

"_We're not big cheese scented fans," Rory whispered to him while also shaking his hand. _

"_Well that's good," Aiden said with a charming smile, "because I'm lactose and tolerant." The three laughed together and from there the ice was broken, starting a new friendship._

_

* * *

_"My parents got sent overseas for a while, so they sent me to stay with Marissa's family. My parents and hers are best friends kind of like you two's parents. I've been attending Andover high," Aiden said with a weak smile. Both Rory and Tristan could tell that he didn't like the fact that he was staying with Marissa.

"What about you two?" he asked.

"We're homecoming shopping, we go to Chilton," Tristan explained. "Oh I almost forgot these are our friends," he started again but before he could Marissa cut him off tugging Aiden's arm. "Aiden let's go it's getting late," she said with a vicious look at Rory.

"I guess we'll just have to catch up another time. Do you still have our numbers?" Rory asked him. Rory still had his; she never erased anyone from her cell phone's phonebook.

"Here put it in just in case," Aiden said pulling out his cell phone from his pocket and allowing Rory and Tristan to enter in their numbers. Rory handed him back his phone with her and Tristan's numbers now inputted when Marissa spoke again in a more demanding voice, "Let's go Aiden, we'll be late for dinner!"

"I'll call you guys to hang out soon," he said as he and Tristan did the manly hug goodbye. "Yeah most definitely," Tristan said patting him on the back.

"Bye Rory," Aiden said looking down at Rory with a smile. "Bye Aiden," she said with a little pout before he picked her up again and she wrapped his arms around his neck, "Call soon or we'll track your down," she whispered in his ear before he put her down. "Always taking the initiative Hayden," he said with a smirk and a wink before being dragged off by a fuming Marissa. "Nice meeting you all, I hope to get to know you all better another time," Aiden called to the rest of the group.

Rory and Tristan watched his retreating bodies. "I can't believe after 3 years we run into him again," Rory said.

"I know, we didn't even get to ask him about his girlfriend Nicole," Tristan said. At the mention of girlfriend, Logan sighed in relief and the group looked at him amused, only causing him to smile sheepishly.

An unsubtle cough brought Tristan and Rory out of their daze and they turned to see their 6 friends with a 'story time' look. The two immediately launched the story of how they first met Aiden as their friends listened with interest.

"You out do yourself Hayden," Louise said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You manage to snag all these amazingly gorgeous men!" Stephanie said with a similar smirk, "I would be concerned if I were you Logan."

Logan feigned a laugh and wrapped his arms around Rory's waist. "I think I'm winning to race to Rory Hayden's heart right?"

"Yes but the British boy is close behind, I'd step up the game if I were you," Rory said playing along.

"Damn and he has an accent I can't compete with that!" he said feigning exasperation.

"It's alright you're hotter than him," Rory said nonchalant.

"I knew you only liked me for my looks!"

Tristan rolled his eyes, "You catch on quick. You do the whole bantering thing better than I do." Logan smirked, not only at Tristan's comment but also at the fact that Finn was about to pull the dress out from the bag that Rory tossed at him when she jumped on Aiden. All the girls quickly realized it and collectively gasped while Rory pulled herself out of the tight grasp Logan was trying to hold her down with.

"Finnegan!" she yelled grabbing the gown bag, zipping it up quickly and tossing it to Steph. "Yes love?" he asked innocently. Rory only glared in response and Finn got down on his knees and hugged Rory's legs.

"I'm sorry love! Bad Finny! Will you ever be able to forgive me!" he asked in mock desperation. Leave it to Finn to cause a scene in the middle of the mall, and Rory to go along with it.

"Maybe, if you buy me something shiny," Rory said patting his head.

"Kind and compassionate kitten, you forever have my gratitude," he said running his hands up and down her legs. He was about to grab her ass when Logan glared and Rory stopped him and backed out of his grasp. "Nice try Finny," Rory said going back to Logan. Finn just looked disappointed and propped himself against the railing once more. The group laughed at Finn's face.

"We have about an hour and half left, do you girls need to get more or is our torture over?" Tristan said with a smirk after the laughter died down. "Ha ha," Louise feigned,"We're pretty much done, is there anywhere you guys want to go?"

"Let's go to Hustler," Finn said with a smirk that all of the guys mirrored.

"What's hustler? I've never heard of it," Steph said confused. She was a shopping queen and she usually knew of every store in every mall.

"All the more reason to go then," Colin said starting the walk to the store with everyone else following.

* * *

The group arrived outside of the big store and the girls walked in before the guys. "You are all perverts," said Louise looking around at the store. It was one of those stores that sold anything and everything that had to do with sex, it had two levels filled with sexual contraptions. The guys behind them snickered; of course they had been there before. They were guys, need I say more? 

Madeline looked over to the far wall that had several scanty outfits containing lots of leather, handcuffs, whips, etc. "Look Halloween costumes and props!" she exclaimed running to the wall while giving her dress bag to Stephanie. "No Maddy those aren't Halloween things!" hissed Louise running after her handing her dress bag to Rory. The guys just laughed at her stupidity while Rory and Steph thrust all four dress bags at them. "You open them, and I cut off all of your appendages starting with the smallest," Steph threatened, "and don't get smart and say it's your arm!" The guys all stopped their laughter and begrudgingly held the bags, not letting their curiosity jeopardize their chances at reproducing.

Stephanie and Rory linked arms and walked away from the guys and went off on their own, leaving the guys to shop by themselves.

* * *

About an hour passed and the group was still separated. Finn had managed to fill a whole basket with things he intended on buying while the guys just looked at him with disgust. "Maybe we should find the girls," Logan suggested, he wasn't really as interested in this stuff as he was in his playboy days. _But Rory would look good in that bunny outfit. Ah mind out of the gutter Huntzburger._

_

* * *

_The girls were sitting in a circle on the floor on the second level of Hustler next to the eatable body spread. The girls initially just tasted the various flavors by squeezing it out of the tube, putting it on their fingers and tasting it. However, Louise being the wilder one, informed them they were doing it all wrong.

"If you're going to taste it you have to taste it on someone else's skin," Louise said taking off her sweatshirt and tying her hair back. Stephanie and Rory just looked at her like she was crazy. "Ok maybe if the guys were here we could taste it that way on them, but I'm not going to lick you," Stephanie stated finally.

"Guy's come on; I think we can all safely say we don't have feelings for each other. It's just to justify the flavor!" Louise said.

"Speak for yourself about the feelings," said Rory sending a wink towards Steph causing all four of them to crack up. When all of them had calmed down, Louise placed some of the Strawberry spread on her arm.

"Lick," she said to Madeline sticking her arm out to her. Madeline just did as told; she really had no care in the world. "It does taste better!" she said surprised.

"How is that possible?" Stephanie asked squirting some of the pineapple flavored body spread on Madeline's arm. She tentatively took a lick and looked shocked.

"Told you," Louise said matter-of-factly. The girls continued testing by licking each other arms. They even made a game out of it by trying to guess the flavor they tasted. They realized that they would have to pay at **least **20 dollars to compensate for all the packages they were opening, but Rory admitted many of them tasted like candy and were things that she would eat anyways or put on her ice cream.

"Ok this is kind of gross now," Rory said when her arms were getting moist. Stephanie pulled out some hand sanitizer and tissues from her purse and passed it out.

"Now we can't use our arms unless we want to get poisoned," Louise said. Then she had an idea. She took some in her two fingers and put some on her neck.

"No way! Too far!" exclaimed Rory. "Loosen up and have some fun it's your senior year. Go crazy!" Stephanie said obviously on a sugar high from all the spread they tasted. She squirt some on Madeline's neck and licked. Rory looked defeated and licked Louise's neck, unaware one the 4 guys watching them.

Rory pulled away and taste, trying to guess the flavor, "Peaches and cream!" Rory exclaimed. Louise nodded.

"Ok my turn!" Louise said covering eyes Rory put some of the nearest tube on her neck for Louise to lick. When Louise did it tickled her a bit and Rory let out a giggle. Louise touched her tounge to the top of her mouth trying to identify the taste. "Tropical Fruit blend?" she guessed. "Wow you're good at this," Rory said laughing.

"It isn't my first time," she said with a wink causing all the girls to laugh. Obviously, all of them were on a sugar rush and laughing at anything. Suddenly, Madeline started waving to someone behind them and they all turned their heads to see the remainder of their group watching them; mouths on the ground.

* * *

The guys climbed the steps in search of the girls and found them all sitting on the floor with sweatshirts off and hair tied up, surrounded by body spread tubes. "What the hell?" Colin asked about to approach them, but before he could his eyes went wide as he saw Steph lick Madeline's neck. "Whoa," Tristan said frozen. 

"Looks like Louise is trying to get Rory to do the same thing," Logan said looking turning the group's attention to Louise who was tilting her head and pointing to her neck. "She won't do it," Tristan said surely, but he spoke too soon because as soon as the words left his mouth Rory stuck her tongue out and ran it along Louise's neck. They watched open mouthed as Rory said something and Louise nodded. They were going approach them when Rory put some on her neck and Louise licked.

"Mates, I'd like to change my best day ever again," Finn said hoarsely. He got no response from the guys because they were too busy in their own world.

They watched as the girls erupted in laughter before all of them turned their heads to look at them.

* * *

Rory blushed when she saw the guys approaching them. She was alright doing that kind of stuff, but she had no idea she was putting on a show for her boyfriend and his friend. Finn sauntered over and took a seat between Louise and the blushing Rory, throwing an arm around both of them. 

"Very nice show ladies, let's have an encore with Finny flavor!" he said suggestively as he wiggled his eyebrows. The girls just giggled while the guys glared at him. Rory looked up at Logan who winked and smirked at her and couldn't stop the blush from evading her face.

"_Damn she's cute when she blushes,"_ Logan thought watching his girlfriend who had just gotten up.

"Let's go guys I'm hungry," Rory said cursing herself for saying that, she set herself up.

"Hungry huh, because it seems like you consumed a large amount of body spread already," Tristan said smirking while looking at the various tubes of body spread that she had placed in a basket. Rory just glared at him before looking over to Logan who was smirking. "Take that smirk of your face Huntzburger or I'm leaving you for the British boy."

"Why don't you make me," he said with heavy innuendo. Rory was about to bite back when she had an idea.

She leaned closer to him, pushing him against the railing that over looked the lower lever and ran her hand slowly up and down his arm causing him to audibly gulp. Everyone watched on with amusement. She pushed her body against his and moved her mouth slowly to his ear. Logan was trying his hardest to control himself as he felt her hot breath against his skin, making the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Maybe if you ask nicer later," she purred into his ear before pushing her self away from him and walking away with a sway in her hips, followed by the other girls, all with identical smirks.

The guys just pointed and laughed at Logan. "You see the look on his face?" Tristan asked Colin as they made their way down the steps.

"That was a show mate, quite a show," Finn said with a goofy grin throwing an arm around Logan. Logan just rolled his eyes. _Like I said before, she'll be the death of me._

_

* * *

_All the kids were eating their food from Wendy's in the foodcourt when Lorelai, Liz, Eric, and Chris arrived. "What you buy from the sex store!" Lorelai squealed looking at the black bags from Hustler that all the girls and Finn had and gaining the attention of half the food court.

Chris and Eric's eyes widened and both of them groaned. "Lore we really don't want to know do we?" Chris asked.

"Of course I do. What is it!" Lorelai asked.

"We went a little overboard with the body spread tasting so we had to buy over 70 dollars worth of it, then split the flavors up," Louise said.

"Oh let me see which ones you got Rory," Liz said taking her bag before breaking out in giggles.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"What's with the spanking stick?" Lorelai said as she pulled out a stick with a small leather paddle at the end of it. Rory blushed furiously while the group except Finn started wide eyed and the fathers glared at Logan. Logan squirmed under their gaze.

"I swear I didn't buy that!" Rory exclaimed. She looked around the table helplessly and locked eyes with Finn who had a huge smirk on his face.

"Finn!" Rory yelled accusatory.

"Yes love?" he said with smirk still in place.

"Did you put that there?" Rory asked angrily. Finn just nodded and as Rory got up to go over to him he held his hands up in mock surrender. "Love, must I remind you that the forgiveness you graciously offered me had to be paid for with something shiny. The spanking stick is shiny!" he said with a smile. Rory sighed, the two did agree on that and there was no denying it. The group just laughed.

"Anything else interesting happen today?" Liz asked while waving around the spanking stick.

"Whoa Liz calm down with that you might take an eye out," Lorelai said dodging it from nearly slapping her face.Liz just smiled and put the stick down.

"We saw Aiden," Tristan said to his mom and Lorelai.

"SEXY ARMY BOY!" exclaimed Lorelai. Although Lorelai and Liz had never actually met Aiden, their kids had told them all about him after their week long bonding with him. They showed them pictures and Liz and Lorelai had agreed that he was worthy of being a model.

"Mom for the last time his name is Aiden and he's not in the army, and neither are his parents. They're in the peace corps and they got sent overseas and that's why he's in Connecticut," Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Who's he staying with?" Liz asked curiously. Rory immediately felt Logan's hand tense under hers as the group of six suddenly became very interested in their hands. Rory and Tristan just looked at each other before Rory answered.

"Marissa," she mumbled while rubbing Logan's hand with her thumb, he looked up at her with a weak smile.

"Ew the slut is here?" Lorelai exclaimed before going wide eyed and covering her mouth with his hand. Logan looked up surprised that she knew as well as the other 5. Rory was worried that Logan would be upset that Lorelai and Liz knew but instead he started laughing followed by everyone else.

"Yeah, the slut," Logan said with a bright smile. _"Whew,"_ Rory thought. The rest of the time at the mall the kids filled in the adults on their endeavors from the day and the new experiences they all went through, it was good for the 6 to have parental figures to talk to instead of just each other. As Finn went into a desperate story of how bored he was while the girls were shopping, Logan couldn't help but think about how lucky he was. He had this great girlfriend who had great parents that had practically adopted all of them, and loved them like their own children. He had gone into this relationship with some doubts in his mind but now he felt as if he could spend the rest of his life with this girl. This thought scared him and comforted him at the same time._ Am I really ready for that kind of commitment? _But before he could second guess himself, Rory laughed. A laugh that he could get used to hearing, and that was when he felt something he never truly felt before: Love. He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

"Bye!" Rory yelled from her front yard as her and Tristan's friends drove off. The two were waving them away when Tristan spoke, still looking at the car slowly become smaller. 

"Interesting day huh?" Tristan asked.

Rory, who was eating body spread straight from the tube, answered, "Yep. Pineapple body spread?" she asked offering the tube to Tristan. Tristan just laughed,_ "Yeah definitely interesting day."_

_

* * *

**SUPER DUPER SHOUT OUTS: ** _another stars hollow freak , ace-not-mary, Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13, fox24, andreakamille (You said ex), and Winny Foster!

Review review review! Next chapter will be cute i promise. I know it seemed like the presence of Aiden and Marissa didn't seem like a big deal this time, but I'll have you know that it's just the beginning. There will most deffinately be drama with them. Maybe not Aiden, but with Marissa yes. It shall be fun to write haha! Oh and Aiden's name was taken from a show on the N called South of Nowhere, and just imagine the character to look like Aiden from south of nowhere. If you don't know what Aiden looks like, go to google images or something and type in Matt Cohen, he's the hottie that shows up!Till next time!


	22. Ace Reporter

**AN: **Happy Independence days to all your Americans out there! I'm updating before the party at my house. It's going to be a 4th of July BBQ and Engagement Party for my brother put in one. Yes my brother is engaged now, he proposed while he was in Italy on vacation with his girlfried. So romantic! Anyways here's the chapter. _**Next chapter I will be raising the rating to M so if you're reading and I'm not on your alerts or Favorites you can find me under the M rating next chapter!**_ Enjoy this one, a little Trory drama then a cute song.Oh and I also included Rory's nickname Ace because it didn't feel like a Sophie without that nick name, Logan's nickname will come out next chapter!

**I own nothing! **

* * *

It was Wednesday. Three days until the Homecoming day and the whole week the group had been running campaigns for Rory and Logan to make them King and Queen. On Monday, Rory and Tristan rode into school in their custom limousine and caused quite a scene. The whole week Rory had been the center of attention and been blushing furiously every time someone complemented her while Logan smirked at her side. Rory had been perky around school and had been very amiable towards everyone; the whole group had been that way by instruction of Rory. If she was going to get attention, she wanted the attention to be from the group's kindness, not by fear. 

Today was different though. Today, while the group was waiting for Rory and Tristan to show up in their limo they saw Tristan's car pull up. Tristan stepped out of the car with a scowl and almost surpassed the group if they hadn't blocked his way. "What's with you and where's Rory?" asked Colin. Tristan just shot them all a glare and walked into the school leaving the group confused.

Within one minute, Rory's limo pulled up and Rory stepped up they knew something had gone awry. Instead of the usual perky smile and wave Rory usual greet them with; they were totally ignored by her and she stomped off into the building. "What's with them?" Logan asked annoyed that his girlfriend had completely overlooked him.

The group all looked at each other concerned before trailing off after the two to see what was going on. They entered their corridor to find Rory and Tristan yelling at each other with several onlookers. Then all of a sudden Tristan went into Rory's open locker and pulled a book out and threw it to the ground. Rory gasped before going into Tristan's locker and copying the action. Tristan glared at her before the two went into each others' lockers completely empty them throwing all the things on the ground. As they were doing this, the group cautiously approached the two, trying hard not to get hit by the flying books and school supplies.

* * *

Tristan walked onto school grounds pissed, Rory had told him to get his own ride because she sure in hell wasn't going to be in the same car as him. So Tristan had to drive to school while Rory got to sit and relax in _their _limo. He arrived and went straight to his locker, not answering any of the questions his friends asked him. When he got to his locker he was happy to find Rory wasn't there yet and quickly tried to get his stuff together without having a confrontation with his best friend.

* * *

Rory stepped out of her limo still thinking about her and Tristan's fight. He wasn't being reasonable and thinking about the future like she was. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she totally walked passed her friends without even a smile, but she wasn't concerned about that at the moment. She walked into the hall way and sighed, Tristan was already there. She would just have to try and ignore him.

* * *

Tristan knew immediately when she had stepped into the hallway and knew he had to ignore her to avoid a scene. She walked past him and to her locker which was right next to hers, slamming everything she could possibly slam in the process. 

"Someone's cranky," mumbled Tristan before wincing as soon as he said the words. Rory wouldn't let him get away for saying that.

"Yeah I found out my best friend is an idiot jackass last night, sorry if I'm taking it badly," Rory spat back still slamming things into her locker.

"What the fuck did I do so wrong Rory!" Tristan yelled to her turning heads in the hall.

"How could you even ask that! You should know what you did!" she screamed back gaining even more attention.

"No sorry my mind reading skills haven't been up to par lately!"

"Oh don't get clever on me. You want to skip a year before college!" Rory yelled.

"What's so bad about that Rory? I want to explore the options of the world before settling down!" Tristan reasoned.

"It's stupid that's what Tristan! We got accepted into all of the Ivy League schools we applied to and we're expected to attend one of them. Do you know how stupid and immature we'll look if we tell our grandparents we want to take a year off. A year off to do what? Party and get stoned while the world passes us by!" Rory screamed not appreciating his reason.

Tristan sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Why do you have to have a stick up your ass when it comes to college Rory? There's more to the adult life than books and education, you need to let loose!" Tristan screamed, and before his head knew what his hand was doing, he was pulling out a book of Rory's and throwing it on the group. _Shit why did I do that?_

Rory gasped before doing the same thing he did and before either of them knew what was happening they were taking each others' belongings and throwing them every where in the hall way. The two were unaware of the group of 6 that was watching them from behind, dodging flying books and looking on with amusement, confusion, and concern. Suddenly, Tristan stopped what he was doing.

"Wait what do you mean by **we** take a year off?" Tristan said giving Rory a confused look. Rory also stopped what she was doing to look at him. "I never said anything about **us** taking a year off," Tristan said harsher than he intended, he was just surprised that she thought he expected her to follow his footsteps.

That comment hit Rory like a ton of bricks, making her feel like Tristan didn't want her around. Instead of showing her hurt in sadness though, she released it in anger. "I HATE YOU! YOU STUPID AS--," before being able to finish the sentence and lunge towards Tristan she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and a hand cover her mouth holding back her biting words and aggressive actions. Tristan stood and stared at her blinking, processing what she just said. Sure, he and Rory had fights but they never culminated to the point where she said she hated him, seriously. He then realized she was crying, and he felt horrible.

Rory looked back to who was holding her and found Logan, with her other friends staring at her. She just wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and buried her face into chest letting out her sobs. Rory didn't care who saw her, because she was hurting. Her best friend was totally abandoning their life plan they had formulated when they first met and it was killing her, she was scared to go through everything alone. She always had someone there for her, but in college she might be alone without Tristan, and it scared her.

Logan looked down at his crying girlfriend and kissed her head. He had no idea what was going on between her and Tristan. He wanted to find out badly but all he could do was hold her and comfort her, even if he didn't know what he was comforting her from. He took a glimpse at Tristan who now was on the floor next to his locker sighing with his eyes closed and looking guilty. Logan glanced back at his friends, all looking concerned at Tristan and Rory. He made eye contact with Louise whose gaze was drifting between Rory and Tristan, he nodded towards Tristan and Louise understood. She immediately walked over to Tristan and sat next to him giving him a kiss on a cheek and taking his hand in hers. He looked up at her before looking down once again.

Colin and Finn took the duty of breaking up the crowd that was around them. "Move along people, nothing to see," Colin said flailing his arms around trying to dissolve them, unsuccessfully.

"Alright everyone show's over, not unless you'd like to stay and watch my rendition of Cats!" Finn said excitedly. The crowd quickly dispersed, not wanting to be around for that. "Should I be insulted?" Finn asked Steph. Steph only rolled her eyes and told Colin and Finn to pick up all the stuff and put them in the right lockers. The two sighed before complying, normally they wouldn't but it was for their friends. The two even kept the right books that Tristan and Rory would need for their first class. The bell rang signaling the start of homeroom and Rory gathered herself not wanting to look like wreck in front of everyone.

* * *

The whole day had been horrible for Rory and Tristan. They both wanted to say some thing to each other but then would stop themselves, not wanting to be the first one to cave. It was already the end of the day and the group was saying their goodbyes. Rory gave each over her friends a hug or a kiss on the cheek, avoiding Tristan. She whispered apologies and thanks for the trouble they went through because of the two of them but each of them said it wasn't a problem at all.

* * *

The rest of the group except Tristan had left; he had left a book in his locker and went to retrieve it. Rory looked around anxiously for her limo, wanting to be gone before Tristan got back out. It was unusual for Geoffrey to be late; he was a very punctual driver and never came tardy. She idly pulled out her cell phone saw she had a missed call from her grandmother and a new voicemail. She checked her voicemail inbox and Grandma Hayden's voice spoke. 

"Rory dear, it's grandma Hayden. I'm so sorry for this but I have to borrow your driver from you and Tristan today because mine called out sick and your grandfather and I have a very important meeting to attend. I assure you he'll be back in your hands tomorrow but for today you and Tristan will just have to call a cab to bring you home. Don't try taking one of those communal buses, I hear there are all kinds of diseases there and I don't want either of you catching anything, so here's the number for the cab: 435-555-7274. I'm sorry once again dear, see you soon!"

Rory sighed and closed her phone. She looked in her purse to find her wallet, only to realize that she left it at home. To top it all off, the sky was turning a dark shade of grey and the sound of thunder cut through the air, threatening a storm. "Beautiful fucking day," Rory mumbled trying to figure out what to do. She then saw Tristan walking out of the building, he glanced at her but when he saw she was looking quickly turned away.

_"I am so not taking the bus, I'd rather get my books thrown out the window by Tristan than take the bus," _Rory thought.

Tristan was halfway to his car, wondering why Rory was just standing there and where their limo was. He sighed when he heard his name being called.

"Tris," Rory yelled shyly towards his retreating body. He immediately stopped in his tracks and turned towards her with a blank expression. "Yeah?" he said quietly.

"I don't have a ride home," she said embarrassed. Tristan just looked at her before giving a sigh of defeat and nodding his head towards his car. Rory followed him silently and got into the passenger's seat in silence. Tristan turned on the engine and the radio automatically turned on, playing one of the Hartford radio stations. The music it was playing was basically pop, and not either of the two's style but neither of them motioned to change the station.

* * *

Tristan focused on the road ahead of him. As much as he wanted to say something to Rory, he knew that she would counter whatever it was and his pride was at stake. They were best friends, and they were both as stubborn as the other, which made it harder when they fought. He understood that her dream since forever was to go to Harvard, but he didn't understand why he had to be there with her. He needed the year off, especially after the bomb his grandparents had dropped on him. _Why can't she understand that?_

Rory gazed out the window watching the passing scenery being covered with rain. She had a lot to say to Tristan, but was tired of yelling out her feelings. She was taken aback when he told her his plans for the next year, and hurt when she realized that he hadn't even thought of including her in his plans. They were, _are _best friends and they had agreed back when they met that they would do everything together.

* * *

_Rory and Tristan were having their first sleep over together, organized by their moms. Today had been the last day of 7th grade and tomorrow the two would be going to separate summer camps, Tristan to basketball camp and Rory to writer's camp. _

_The two 13 year olds were in Rory's basement in lying down on their backs with the tops of their heads touching. They were sharing their expectations for the camps and ignoring the feelings they were having for each other at the moment. _

"_Hey Rory, are you uh… are you going to miss me this summer?" Tristan asked shyly looking up at the ceiling. _

_Rory blushed, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she wasn't going to lie. "Yeah, a lot Tristan. Are you going to miss me?" Rory asked in the same manner. _

"_Of course I am. Do you promise to keep in touch and not find a new best friend?" he asked flipping over onto his stomach and looking down at Rory's face._

"_I promise as long as you promise," Rory said mimicking his action and looking him in his eyes._

"_Promise Pinky," Tristan said. Rory sighed with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked her. _

"_I'm scared. I won't know anyone and I'll be all alone," Rory said starting to cry. Tristan moved over so he was lying on his stomach next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. _

"_Hey, just bring that cell phone that your mom got you for your 13th birthday, and I'll bring mine and then whenever we need each other we can call and the other one will pick up. It won't even be like we're apart," Tristan said with a smile. Rory wiped her tears and smiled back. _

"_Are you sure? Because you'll be getting calls every hour," Rory said to him weakly._

"_Yes I'm sure Rory. That's what best friends are for. I'll never leave you. You're stuck with me the rest of your life," Tristan said joking back._

"_Aw darn," Rory replied giggling, "Hey let's make a pact." _

"_A pact? What do you mean, like one of those 'Friends'-if- I- don't-get-married-by-30-we-marry-each-other pacts?" Tristan asked. _

"_No stupid! A pact that we'll always keep in touch, and we'll go to high school together, to college together, grow up and find houses next to each other and get grave plots next to each other," Rory said joking near the end._

"_Whoa grave plots, getting a little too ahead for my taste Pinky," Tristan said. Rory just rolled her eyes. "But it does sound reasonable. Ok from this day forward, even when we're apart we'll constantly be on the phone with each other, and we'll grow up together going to all the same schools, and we'll find houses together. No promises with the grave plots because I don't think I can stand being with you my whole life on earth **and **the after life," Tristan teased. Rory slapped his arm and giggled. _

"_Ok, so how do we seal this deal? Make a blood pact or something?" Rory said nervously._

"_Nah, I have a better idea," Tristan said leaning in and giving Rory a gentle kiss on the lips. "Great so if someone breaks the pact our kissing abilities will be in jeopardy," Rory said with a giggle as Tristan threw a pillow at her face._

That was how the pact started, and although the formation of it wasn't a binding contract, Rory obviously took it deep to heart and very seriously.

* * *

"I wonder how the kitten and Tristan are," Finn asked taking a long swig of Mitchum's scotch bottle. The group had all assembled at Logan's house. Logan had offered Rory several invitations, not wanting to leave her alone, but she rejected all of them saying she had things to do at home. 

"Rory seemed really upset. She was even more upset than when she told us those stories about Dean and Jess and Austin," Stephanie said painting her toenails.

"Steph can you not do that here! The nail polish always makes the place smell like shit!" Logan yelled angrily. All of his friends just eyed him suspiciously.

Colin spoke. "Are you alright Logan, you see kind of stressed out."

"He's just worried about the love of his life Rory," Louise said trying to grab some nail polish from Stephanie, who pulled away quickly nearly falling off the couch she was sitting on.

Logan turned red. "What is with everyone and the love crap? I'm telling you all that it's way too early for any of that. And Louise, shouldn't you be concerned about Tristan your boy toy?"

"Come on Logan, you got to stop denying your feelings it's getting old and annoying fast. And I'll have you know that I'm only going to Homecoming with Tristan, there's nothing else." Logan rolled his eyes. She should really practice what she preaches.

"Then why did you turn down that date with that hottie at the dress store in the mall? He was like an Abercrombie model!" Madeline asked. She didn't mean to leak out that vital information, she was just dumbly curious. "Hmm you're right he was a sexy beast," Stephanie said with a giggle. Colin's face dropped and Finn noticed. He passed him the bottle and whispered, "There's happiness at the bottom of every alcoholic beverage."

"We're off subject here," Louise stated annoyed, "We'll just call them tonight and make them talk ok?" The group all nodded and started off on their own activities again. Logan sat looking at his hands and thinking about what everyone was telling him. Slowly but surely, he was starting to grasp his feelings, his feelings of love.

* * *

Tristan and Rory were pulled out of their shared flashback when a song started played on the radio instead of the commercials that were becoming background sound. 

_Will I always be there for you?  
When you need someone, Will I be that one you need?  
Will I do all my best to, to protect you?  
When the tears get near your eyes  
Will I be the one that's by your side?   
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will._

The song wasn't something that Rory and Tristan would usually listen to, but the words hit them hard. It was their promise, they promised each other that when they started being friends and Rory couldn't help it when her eyes started welling up with tears. She quickly wiped them away, not wanting to show weakness with Tristan in the car.

_  
Will I take tender care of you?  
Take your darkest night and make it bright for you  
Will I be there to make you strong and to lean on?  
When this world has turned so cold  
Will I be the one that's there to hold?_

However, with those words Rory just let it all out like a blubbering idiot. Tristan nearly swerved into another car before pulling the car into the shoulder and parking there. He looked over at his best friend, crying and he knew it was his fault. _"Swallow your pride you asshole," _his conscience said.

"Rory, please stop crying," Tristan said desperately. He hated it when she cried; it made him want to cry.

"No!" She yelled like a defiant four year old.

"Rory," Tristan said rubbing her arm before intertwining his fingers with hers. "I'm sorry Rory," he said sympathetically trying to stop her from crying.

"No you're just saying that. You're still going to leave, you're going to leave me like Austin and Matt and Dean and Jess and you're going to leave me like Logan's going to leave me!" She yelled hoarsely through her sobs.

"Don't even say that babe," Tristan said reaching over the gears and kissing her temple, "Logan's not leaving you and I'm not leaving you. I've been thinking the whole day, and I have to tell you the real reason I wanted to get away for a year. It's not to get away from you, and I don't know what I was thinking when I said and did what I said and did today." Tristan said looking straight at her.

Rory's crying subsided into hiccups before she turned to Tristan. "Don't let me hold you back Tristan. You do whatever you want," she told him trying to convince herself she was alright with it.

"Rory just please listen to what I have to say ok?" Rory nodded and looked at him as he sighed.

"When you called me last night, I was really upset. I know I should have told you about it but then you started talking about how excited you were to start college life in Harvard, and it just upset me. Rory I found out the real reason my grandparents started being so nice to me," Tristan said exasperated. Rory straightened up at this. She knew all along that they had ulterior reasons but she pushed it to the back of her mind and let Tristan enjoy it. But now the subject had come back at full force, and she knew that their motives probably played a big part on why Tristan planned on what he did.

"What did they tell you?" Rory asked, surprising Tristan with her concerned tone.

"Apparently, after I graduate from college, which they so kindly let me pick," he said mimicking a deeper voice of his grandfather, "I am to become a partner in my father's lawfirm, marry a nice girl ,preferably you, and have two kids one boy one girl," Tristan said annoyed.

"Wow," was all Rory could say. "So do you want roses or daisies for the centerpieces?" Rory asked trying to cheer him up. He laughed a little before speaking, "That's the reason I want to take a year off and travel at my own free will, because it might just be the last time I really get my own free will," Tristan said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I wish you would've told me before I blew up on you," Rory said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess I really didn't want to talk about it," Tristan said with a sad smile.

"I didn't have a right to yell at you anyways. It just scared me you know? Thinking about how hard college is going to be, and not having you there for my support."

"Yeah, but listen you have Logan now, he'll be there for you and if he's not I'll kick his ass," Tristan said with a smirk.

"What if he leaves too?" Rory asked worried.

"Rory you have to have more faith in people, you can't be so scared anymore. Logan's a great guy and from the looks of it he's not going anywhere. He's in love with you." Rory froze._ No no no no no no way! _

"Tristan don't lead me to believe things that aren't true," Rory deadpanned.

Tristan let out an annoyed sigh. "What ever you said Rory," he said letting it go and sitting in silence with her. _These two are both so stubborn and blind to see things._

"So what's going to happen? With us I mean?" Rory asked warily.

"We'll take it as it comes Rory, we still have the rest of the senior year and summer to figure it out. But I'm sure we'll definitely stay best friends."

"Is that a promise?"

"It's a promise," Tristan said with a final smile at her before he started up the car again and drove the rest of the way to Star Hollow in comfortable silence listening to the ending of the song.

_And I love you more every day  
And nothing will take that love away  
When you need someone  
I promise I'll be there for you (there for you)  
I promise_

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will_

Rory and Tristan had arrived back at Rory's house and the two immediately started on homework, seeing as they barely paid any attention in classes today. Both of their parents had gone on an emergency business trip to Canada until Friday, the night before homecoming, leaving the two of them alone until then. Tristan had agreed to stay at Rory's house and Rory was happy about that, she hated being alone.

The two had just finished their homework when the phone rang. "I'll get it," Rory said reaching over to her phone to find it wasn't there. Instead, she pushed the talk button on the phone dock and put it on speaker. Logan's annoyed voice filled the room and Tristan raised his eyebrow.

"Finn shut the hell up or I won't be able to hear when she answers!" Logan yelled.

"Mate my voice is much more pleasant to hear compared to yours. Give me the phone, I'll sing kitten a ballad of my undying love for her!" Finn said

"NO!" said all of them in unison. They all quieted when they heard a familiar giggling through the phone.

"Rory?" Logan asked.

"Hi Logie bear," answered Rory seriously, she heard the laughter of several people. Logan would usual scold her for that, but he was just happy she sounded better.

"Hey Ace," Logan replied.

"Ace?" Rory asked confused.

"Yeah, my dad had a talk with me earlier and told me he got his hands on some of your pieces that you wrote for your town newspaper, said you were quite the reporter. Hence Ace reporter, you don't mind now do you?" Logan said completely ignoring the eye rolls he was getting from his friends. "It's ok if he flirts and makes up little pet names for her but does he have to do it when we're all here," Louise mumbled to Madeline who just said, "I think it's so cute!"

"Ace huh?" Rory said throwing a pillow a Tristan who was making smooch faces at her, "It's fine, but what do I get to call you then?"

"I can think of a few things," Logan said with a smirk that Rory could practically see through the phone.

"Ok before you two get all sexual innuendo on us I would like you remind you that your innocent friends-," Colin started but was cut off by Rory's voice.

"Excuse me did you say innocent?" she asked teasingly.

"Ok before you two get all sexual innuendo on us I would like to remind you that your friends with virgin ears--," he was cut off again by Logan this time.

"Virgin?" Logan asked with an eyebrow up. Colin sighed. "Alright, alright I would like to remind you that your **friends **with **ears **are listening and we don't want to hear you two have phone sex thanks," he said saying it quickly before anyone could correct him again.

Logan just rolled his eyes. "We'll figure out that name thing later. But we called to see how you were feeling, have you talked to Tristan yet?" Logan asked sincerely concerned. Rory smiled, she could hear his concern and was happy to have a boyfriend who really cared about her, she never really got that feeling from Dean or Jess, it was like they would put up a show to seem concerned when really they didn't.

"I'm a lot better, and I have talked to Tristan," Rory replied giving a smile to him while she packed her books into her backpack.

"Really? We tried calling him, wanting to get both of you on the line but he wasn't answering his house line or his cell," Logan's voice said. Tristan looked at his cell phone and saw that he had missed a call and he just gave Rory and innocent smile.

"Oh, well he's right here. Did you want to talk to him?" Rory said distracted. "How did I get all of these books to fit in here?" she mumbled to herself.

"Tristan's there?" Colin's voice said confused.

"Present," Tristan replied, "What's up?"

"Things went all Twilight Zone!" Madeline exclaimed nervously starting to bite her nails.

Finn spoke, "Uh mate weren't you and the little lady just screaming your heads off at each other this morning?"

"Yea we fixed that," Rory answered. "Hey why don't you guys sleep over until Friday! Our parents are out of town!" Rory exclaimed changing the subject.

"Rory wait you and Tristan are all right now?" Logan asked confused.

"Yes Logie Bear," Rory said with a sweet voice. She heard the group sigh in relief collectively before Finn yelled, "See you in 20 minutes love!" and the hanging up on the phone.

"Gotta love 'em," Rory said with a shrug to Tristan. "Love huh?" he said with a smirk.

Rory sighed, "Don't start that again!" she yelled before slamming the door to take a shower.

* * *

**AN:** I just need to reenforce the whole Rory Tristan friendship and I wanted to incorporate the cute song. I don't own it by the way it's I Promise by Stacie Orrico. Review and remember next chapter the rating's going to bumped up to M! Oh and also to **sugary sweet **who picked up the extremely subtle hint about Austin's voice in chapter 17 congrats! It will all be cleared up and I'm going to have fun writing that particular part. I don' think I'm having Paris in this story after all, she just don't mesh well. That's all, I'll update soon if you all review!  



	23. Master and Commander

**AN:** Hi... I changed my mind. Don't hate me haha. I'm not going to change the rating yet. There is a little more sexual stuff here but not enough to be worth of a change yet. **I'm going to put a little line and M before that section so that you guys can skip over it if you want to. **This chapter jumps around alot, so try and keep up, I'm sorry if i confuse you. This is the prelude to the Homecoming dance. I've been having major writers block too and it's not helping my story, it's making writing very frustration so bare with me! Oh and on my profiel I uncluded helpful links that fit the descriptions for the dress and also the characters that are based one actors, like Aiden! and the main characters. When or if Austin and Matt get back into the story they'll be added there as well as JEss and other people so go take a look

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

Rory's friends had already arrived and had called her several times over the intercom to hurry her ass down which only made her go slower. She stepped out of her closet in her Betty Boop pajamas and was about to walk out the door when a voice spoke from her bed. 

"Is that anyway to greet your amazingly gorgeous boyfriend Ace?" said Logan's voice. Rory turned to find Logan sitting on her bed with his arms crossed and his usual smirk. He was wearing sweatpants and a wife beater that Rory could see his chiseled stomach through. Apparently, the group had come dressed in sleeping clothes. As her eyes traveled up and down his body his smirk grew. "Like what you see, or am I wearing too much for your taste?" he said with a teasing tone.

Rory just feigned a laugh and walked over to him giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What that's all?" Logan asked with disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry I didn't have enough time to organize the Ticker-Tate parade, how will I ever make it up to you?" Rory said with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh I can think of a few ways," Logan said with a smirk before hungrily attacking her lips. As if it was a reflex, Rory wrapped her arms around his neck tangling her fingers in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her hard against his body. She pushed him onto his back with her hovering over him, looks of lust mirrored in each others eyes. "Rory, are you sure about-," Logan started concerned, but before he could finish Rory's lips were on his. Rory was as sure as anything that she wanted to do this.

* * *

**M**Rory now had Logan on her bed underneath her, straddling his lap. She could practically feel him get harder with every touch she gave him. She kissed his lips with hunger, nibbling on his bottom lip causing him to let out groans of approval. Suddenly, she felt him grab her hips and flip them over, so he was on top, in control. He pinned her arms over her head while tracing kissed from her lips to her jaw to down her neck. He reached her collar bone and sucked gently, enjoying the sounds of pleasure he made. 

After Logan was sure he left his mark on her, he moved back up to her lips begging for entrance with she gave and to his surprise she started to suck on his tongue. He couldn't help grunt at this. He found it so sexy that Rory was taking control as she pulled his light shirt off of him and traced her nails up and down his stomach muscles and to his back, leaving a burning trail of heat on his skin. He pulled away from her and looked her in her now dark blue eyes before pulling off the only barrier between his skin and hers, her tank top. Now she was left clad in only a lacy black bra which he quickly pulled off and threw to the side.

Rory let out a guttural moan as Logan pressed his hard muscles against her soft yet aroused breasts and began to breathe heavily. She unconsciously played with the band of his sweatpants as he detached his mouth from hers and slowly made his way to her neck, then to the valley between her breasts. She let out a gasp when he swiftly took her breast's center into his mouth, sucking gently, and rubbed the other one roughly with his hand. She moaned Logan's name as his mouth gave the same attention to her other breast before moving back up to her mouth and grinding his hard groin in between her legs. Rory continued to toy with the band of his pants and was about to pull them down when an Australian voice boomed from the intercom.**M**

* * *

"We really don't want to know what's taking you two so long but if you two would kindly come down stairs so we can play a nice good old game of strip 'I Never' it would be greatly appreciated," called Finn. 

The two sighed and sat up. Rory grabbed her shirt and bra and put them on. "You know I think we need new friends. Mute ones," she said trying to calm her nerves down. "Yeah," Logan said rubbing his forehead and putting his shirt on.

As soon as Logan lifted his head up to look at Rory, her lips attached themselves to his, gently and undemanding. "We can always finish this another time," she whispered in his ear giving it a nibble causing him to groan. "We **have **to finish this another time," he replied hoarsely. She just smirked and made her way towards the door.

"Are you coming?" Rory asked confused.

"I think I have to use the bathroom first," he replied. Rory put on a smirk. "See you in a couple hours," she said giggling. He feigned laughter. "Says the girl who was moaning my name a couple seconds ago," Logan said with a big smirk making his was to the bathroom causing Rory to blush furiously.

"Hey Ace, Master and Commander," Logan said from inside the bathroom about to close the door.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I think that's a suitable pet name for me. Master and Commander," he said with a laugh before shutting the door. Rory just groaned. "Cocky ass!" she yelled just before making her way downstairs to the basement where her friends were waiting.

* * *

Rory reached the bottom of the steps to see all of her friends staring at her expectantly with big smirks on. 

"What took you so long Rory?" Tristan asked with a knowing smile.

"I lost my phone and Logan was helping me find it," Rory said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"So where's Logan?" Colin asked who had a smile on just like Tristan.

"He had to use the bathroom."

"Oh. So you two were looking for your phone and then he went to use the bathroom?" Louise asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yea, is that so hard to believe?" Rory asked, she found no flaws in her fiblette.

"Love where did the hickey come in? Did your neck get some body spread accidentally on it while you were looking for the phone and then Logan had no choice but to suck it off?" Finn asked with laughter.

Rory immediately brought her hand up to her neck where she knew Logan was sucking and blushed, she was just about to make up another excuse when Logan came bounding down the steps. "Hey guys what are we doing?" he asked not noticing Rory was holding her neck.

"Trying to figure out what took you and Rory so long," Steph asked, leading the two into a trap.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Madeline asked, truly concerned, unaware that she was helping trick the two.

"Yea, we found it…" Logan looked at Rory out of the corner of his eye as she tugged on her ear and made motions towards her ear. "It was in the jewelry box the whole time," he said sounding more like he was asking than telling. He saw Rory subtly shake her head but knew there was no getting out of it.

"So how'd Rory get the hickey then?" Tristan questioned laughing about how stupid the two's excuse was.

Logan turned to Rory who had now picked up her hand to show him the mark he left and Logan couldn't help but put on a large smirk. Rory just gave him a dirty look before changing the subject, "Don't we have some kind of game you want to play Finn?" Rory said with a pleading look for him to go along with it. Finn felt like they had dragged the questioning on long enough so he decided to allow it.

"Yes we're going to play strip 'I never'," Finn said with pride, he was the one who came up with the idea. He knew that the girls, especially Rory, wouldn't want to play a regular alcoholic game of 'I never' because they had school the next day so he had improvised.

"What the hell is that?" Logan asked sitting down and pulling Rory into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. Finn gave a look of disgust before speaking. "God you two are so bloody cute, quit it before we all break out in song with pink bunnies as back up dancers. And it's like 'I never', someone says something they've never done and then if anyone else has done that they take off an item of clothing instead of taking a shot," he explained.

"Sounds good," Rory said sliding off Logan's lap and sitting in between him and Steph, happy that she wore socks. "Let's make is so we can request a story if someone takes something off and we didn't expect it," Louise said. Everyone agreed and Steph spoke, "Remember this is to find out about each other, so no stupid ones like I never pee sitting down to try and get us naked FINN." Finn just shot her a dirty look.

"I'll start!" Tristan exclaimed. "I never kissed a person of the same sex with tongue," he said with a smirk to Rory, he was trying to get back at her for her period story. Louise and Madeline began to take off her socks but no one asked for a story; they knew that Madeline and Louise kissed each other to get into nightclubs illegally. When everyone was quiet and looking around to see if anyone one else was guilty Tristan gave Rory a pointed look. As slowly and secretly as she could, Rory took her socks off.

At first, the group thought she was just warm. "Ace why don't you just turn the air up?" Logan asked. Rory just blushed and everyone gasped while Tristan snickered. "I'm so taking away your best friend privileges," Rory said with a glare to Tristan.

"Story!" Finn yelled eagerly, "And please feel free to be as descriptive as possible," he said with a wink. Rory sighed. "You tell it since you have to be such a big mouth," Rory said to Tristan while becoming very interested with her nails.

"Ok well it was the year before junior year and me, Rory, Austin, and Matt all got invited to this giant party for this senior that was like in love with Rory," Tristan started.

"You never cease to impress me Hayden," Louise commented. Rory just winked causing the girls to laugh. Logan placed a territorial arm around Rory's shoulder.

"Anyways, some how we all got pulled into this game of spin the bottle. All of us had a lot to drink and so we all agreed that each kiss, no matter if it was with a girl or boy, that it would be hard, full, tongue battling kiss. We all knew that the senior, Greg, only made up those rules so that he could get into a full fledged make out session with Rory so me, Austin, and Matt were keeping an eye out for her. So it's finally Rory's turn and Greg's licking his lips and looking all excited. Rory spins the beer bottle and it lands to the person who's sitting next to Greg: a heavily intoxicated but still gorgeous senior girl named Juliet. Rory was a little buzzed too and let me tell you it was quite a show! I'm mean like hands in hair hardcore," Tristan said with a laugh and a smirk. Rory balled her socks and threw them violently at his face.

"Was the last part really necessary?" Rory asked with bitterness trying not to blush from the smirks the whole group had on their faces.

"At least I didn't tell them I have a picture on my phone," Tristan said laughing, "Oops!" he said with a smirk and more laughter while flipping his phone open and closed. Rory was about to jump on Tristan and try and delete the picture when Finn beat her too it. Finn grabbed the phone and pressed the buttons furiously, at the same time of keeping the phone out of Rory's reach. All of a sudden, he stopped all movement and put on a satisfied smile.

"Beautiful love!" Finn said. Rory just growled at him before he pulled out his own cell phone and watching it until it lit up. "New picture message. Don't you just love those words kitten?" he said with a smile.

"You people are evil," Rory yelled before trudging up the steps to go to her room to sleep.

"We didn't even get to play the game!" whined Stephanie.

"Yes love, but I got a picture of Rory making out with another girl so I got even more than I wanted out of the game!" he said with a smirk waving around his cell phone which Logan quickly grabbed and groaned at the sight. "So mate, what were you doing upstairs?" asked Finn knowingly. Logan just glared at him before copying Rory's actions and going upstairs to sleep. "Encore presentation huh?" Colin said laughing. The group just laughed before all deciding to turn in.

* * *

"Rory I can't do this anymore," Logan said with a soft voice and tears in his eyes. 

"What?" Rory asked confused, "I-I don't understand, things were going fine was it something I did?"

"No, I just I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you anymore," he replied with a bare whisper.

"What are you saying? You don't mean this Logan, stop lying!" Rory yelled.

"Please, this would have never worked before. Wake up," Logan said, his voice going slightly feminine.

"What did you say?" Rory asked confused on change of tone.

"Wake up!" he said again he repeated, voice still feminine. "Rory wake up and stop mumbling Logan's name it's really gross!" said the voice. Rory fluttered her eyes open to see a perky blonde looking at her with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Steph?" Rory asked wiping the sleep from her eyes and trying to figure out what was going on.

"Very good you know my name now only after 3 weeks!" she said rolling her eyes. "Here drink this so you can tell me why you were practically moaning Logan's name," she added shoving in Rory's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked confused before gulping down her elixir of life.

"God you're slow when in the morning," Louise said while appearing from behind the curtain with Madeline and sitting next to Rory on the bed. "We slept over here last night. It's Saturday and we have to get ourselves glam for Homecoming. The guys are staying at Colin's house so that they don't get to see us and they're going to pick us up here tonight at 5 for dinner then we're going to the Homecoming dance and winning you the crown and then we're staying at the four rooms Logan booked at the Four Seasons for us."

Rory sat blinking and processing everything Louise had just said. "Ok," was all she said before sticking out her mug asking for a refill. Stephanie pulled the pot from her desk and refilled it while asking once again, "So why were you moaning Logan's name?"

"You had a sex dream? Those are the best!" Madeline said with a smile. The girls just looked at her before rolling their eyes.

"No it was horrible. I was having this dream where he was telling he couldn't be with me anymore and I kept asking him why and he just kept say he couldn't," Rory said shivering at the thought.

"Aww well it was just a dream," Steph said sympathetically before changing her tone drastically. "Now get you cute ass up we have a lot to do. You have to shower and then we have to get out nails done, get our massages, get our hair done, make-up done, pack things for staying in the hotel room, and then get dressed!" she yelled out in one breath.

"Sir yes sir!" Rory said with a salute before going into the bathroom to shower and change.

* * *

"Mmmm," moaned Louise. "Gustav I am making a shrine for you when I get home," she said to her Columbian masseur causing the girls to giggle. 

"Great idea on the massages Louise," Rory said with a relaxed voice. The four girls were all lined up next to each other on massaging tables, enjoying the touch of their buff exotic masseurs' hands. Rory wasn't used to this kind of high class living, but she had to admit that she could get used to it. The four were enjoying the peace of the room that was quickly broken when Rory's ring tone played.

She lazily grabbed it and flipped it open and moaned a, "Hello," as Mateo, her masseur, hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Right there Mateo is perfect," she purred completely forgetting the person on the phone.

* * *

Logan had called Rory to check up on her, he hadn't talked to her all morning and was hoping the girls weren't overwhelming her with whatever those girls did in preparation for big nights. He dialed her number, despite the teasing and kissy noises the guys were making, and pressed Send hoping she would answer. 

He was surprised when her greeting was a moan and she said something involving another guy's name. The other guys raised their eyebrows in interest.

"Ace?" he asked slightly confused and slightly protective.

"Logan?" Rory replied turning to look at Louise lying next to her giggling.

"Who's Mateo?" he asked half protectively and half with a smirk.

"My other boyfriend, but don't tell Master and Commander that he can be a little too aggressive sometimes," Rory said with a smirk of her own. The girls next to her scrunched up their noses, they didn't want to listen to Rory's nickname for Logan and they didn't want to know the reasoning for it either.

"Ha ha, very funny Ace. But seriously, what are you ladies up to? You're not at some strip club or something are you?"

"Now why would we go and pay to see guys strip when we have Finn around?" Rory said causing the girls to laugh and Finn to put on a very self-righteous smirk. "We're getting massages right now and then we're going to get all packed before the makeup artist and the hair stylist arrives at my house. What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing, just hanging out, we don't need as much prep time as you." Logan said. "I miss you Ace," he said quietly, trying to avoid being bombarded with teasing.

Unfortunately all the guys heard him and Tristan brought a hand up to his heart with a feigned touched face on. "Our little boy is growing up so fast!" Finn exclaimed throwing an arm around Tristan and Colin. "It feels like just yesterday we were giving him the talk and handing him condoms!" Colin said with fake tears.

"It was," Finn replied laughing causing Tristan to glare at him. "So don't want to know if that's true man," Tristan said with disgust._ Rory and Logan having sex. Yuck._

"Aw, I miss you too Master and Commander," Rory said with a giggle causing the girls to roll their eyes. "Sickeningly sweet," Steph said making gagging noises from the other side of Louise. Rory just rolled her eyes.

"I can't wait to see you tonight; care to give me a clue about the dress?"

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see Logan. Patience is a virtue!" Rory preached.

"Mean girlfriend. Listen, I have to go eat some lunch. I can't wait to see you babe," he said with a goofy smile causing the guys to mock him by copying him.

"Bye Logan, can't wait to see you either," she said.

"Bye I l--," Logan started but quickly stopped himself. _Whoa what the hell? Were you just about to tell her you love her?_

"Did he almost say what I think he almost said?" Colin asked with his mouth open. The other two just nodded and watching him sweat and look nervous.

"I'll see you later," he quickly said, hanging up before Rory could say anything back.

When Logan had hung up, Rory stared at her phone with her mouth open before closing it shut and shaking her head. Louise, Steph, and Madeline all looked at her concerned before putting their heads back down. "Rory are you alright you look like you just saw Finn naked?" Stephanie asked, voice slightly muffled from the cushion her face was in.

"Logan almost said he loved me," Rory mumbled. "What?" all the girls screamed shooting their heads back up and nearly taking out their messieurs who were working on their shoulders. "When he was saying good bye he said 'I l-,' before stopping himself and mumbling I'll see you later," she said trying to evaluate what just happened. The girls just looked at her amazed, they couldn't believe that Logan almost said that. This was the first time since Logan and Marissa broke up that he actually tried to say that word.

After a silence in which everyone was just thinking about what was happening Rory admitted, "I wanted him to say it, and I wanted to say it back." She looked over to the girls to see what they sad only to find that they were getting up and motioning for the masseurs to leave with tears in their eyes. Rory looked at them confused. "You're in love!" Steph said getting up and hugging Rory crying. Louise and Madeline followed while Rory stared at them like they had gone crazy.

"Why are you crying?" Rory asked trying to comfort them even though she was the one in the dilemma.

"Because… You're the first girl since Marissa he's ever wanted to say that too. And you're the only girl he's really cared about … ever!" Stephanie managed to squeak before breaking down in tears again.

"We're so happy that it's you and not some slut," sobbed Madeline. "Guys just… calm down please, I'm so confused!" Rory exclaimed.

* * *

Logan closed his phone with a sigh and held it up to his forehead as if trying to mentally erase all of the conversations that ever took place through it; especially the one just said. After he had composed himself and made sure he wasn't going into mental overdrive, he looked up to see his friends staring at him incredulous. "What?" he spat, hoping that they wouldn't make such a big deal of it, even though he knew there was no such luck. 

"Do you love her?" Tristan asked getting straight to the point. The other two guys looked at Tristan as he asked and turned back to Logan with inquisitive looks in their eyes. Logan just stared back at them thinking of a way he could possibly deny it but he found none. He was in love and there was no more lying to himself and his friends about it.

"Yeah," he sighed starting to feel that mental break down coming back.

"Are you going to tell her mate?" Finn asked interested. He was almost 100 percent sure Rory felt the same way but didn't want to pressure Logan into telling her when he wasn't truly ready yet.

"I was about to," Logan replied quietly. It was weird for the guys too see him that way. They always saw him as their leader and so composed in everything he did, never too high strung. But here he was, stressing over this new beautiful brunette that entered their lives with a bang.

"Let's go play a game of basketball before getting ready, the endorphins will make you happy and clear your mind," suggested Colin. The other guys just agreed, normally they would suggest getting a drink but they didn't want to be completely inebriated and ruin both their and the girl's night.

* * *

The girls had to the best of their abilities gotten Rory to forget about the whole dilemma on whether to bring up the subject with Logan or not and were now getting their hair and make up done. Eventually, the girls had calmed down at the spa and reassured Rory that it wouldn't make things awkward and went home to pack their bags before the make up artists and hair stylists arrived. Lorelai had hired four different people for each job so that all the girls could their own personal look shine through without having to sacrifice time. 

All four of them sat in row in front of Lorelai's master bathroom vanity on high chairs getting their hair and makeup done at the same time. To say they felt like celebrities would be an understatement, much to the contentment of Louise.

Rory involuntarily nipped on her lip, worried about how the night would go. She was worried about winning the crown but more importantly she was worried about how things would be with Logan. She had some hopes that tonight Logan would tell her those words that she so wanted to hear, but at the same time she was worried about getting too serious with him too fast. Although it was just a dream, that image in her mind of Logan breaking up with her had seems so real that she couldn't help but think that it was a premonition instead of a reverie.

"Hayden you keep doing that and you'll get a fat lip," Louise scolded. She was watching Rory from the mirror the whole time and knew exactly what she was feeling. Louise knew Rory wanted to be loved but was scared at the same time. She knew because it was the more extreme version of how she felt towards Tristan at the time. The two were going to Homecoming together and yet she didn't know if she wanted the two's relationship to be only a one night thing or if she was ready to commit. Ever since Summer had taken Travis from her, relationships seemed more of a torture to her than an lifetime experience. She was unsure about what she felt for Tristan, somewhere deep inside she was feeling more lust that anything else.

At Louise's words Rory quickly stopped and took a breath. "I'm just so worried," she said with her voice shaking.

"Rory, he loves you. What is there to be nervous about? If he loves you and you love him, things will just feel right no matter what the situation is. I mean come on you survived the encounter with Dean and Marissa, can you imagine how awkward that would have been if Logan hadn't been open with you and you with him? Just breath and look hot," Stephanie lectured. Rory stared at her in the mirror for a little, thinking about her words. She was right and Rory knew it, all she had to do was remember that instead of stressing out and over analyzing things.

* * *

"Finn if you don't get out of the shower in 10 seconds I'm flushing the toilet and boiling your Aussie ass!" Tristan yelled into the bathroom. 

Logan chuckled as he checked himself in the mirror. He looked at his black suit that contrasted with his light blue shirt he wore, advised by Rory, and put on his white gold cufflinks that had his initials engraved into them. He ran a hand through his already tousled blonde hair. He hated using any form of hair supplies except shampoo, it just wasn't his thing. Just as he picked up his striped black and light blue tie, Finn came stumbling out of the bathroom in nothing but his tan Australian skin.

"Go ahead mate," he said to Tristan who was looking at him in disgust. Finn just ignored it and walked to the mirror to stand behind Logan.

"Finn, there are towels in the bathroom for a reason," Logan said, trying his hardest not to look down in the mirror.

"The polyester blend makes my crotch itch mate," he said grabbing some deodorant from the table that had all his things.

"That's disgusting," Logan said devoting all of his attention to his tie now. He heard the door open behind them.

"Hey are you guys almost ready?" Colin said looking down at his watch and not up at Logan and Finn. He lifted his eyes to see instead of waiting for their slow responses but quickly covered them when he saw Finn's bare ass. "Apparently not," he mumbled. "Logan why are you in the same room as a naked Finn and better yet why is Finn naked when we have to leave in 15 minutes?"

Before Logan could answer, Tristan came out of the bathroom from his super fast shower with his hair sticking up slightly from running his hand through his hair with mousse. He wasn't the one to put hours into his hair, but he also wasn't the one to just leave it the way it was like Logan, his hair wasn't as cooperative as Logan's. He was dressed in his black slacks and socks, but that was the extent of what he was wearing. "Finn put some damn clothes on before we all puke on ourselves," Tristan yelled going to a hanger that had his red shirt and black tie hanging from it.

Finn just ignored Tristan's comment and made his way over to the other side of the room where his black suit and white dress shirt with green tie were hanging. "Looking good mate," he said to Colin who also wearing a black suit and white shirt with a black and silver pinstriped tie. Unlike the others, Colin was fully dressed with his hair spiked at the front end. He was always the most consistent in his style out of the group. He barely stepped out of his style's box, and didn't go with the trends of the season.

"Thanks Finn. Why are you wearing a green tie? Madeline's color is pink," Colin said worrying that Finn would totally mismatch with his date.

"That's good to know mate but I'm not going with Madeline," Finn said quickly putting on his things when Logan anxiously tapped on his watch.

"Who are you going with?" Tristan asked putting away the last of his clothes in his over night bag and checking himself one last time in the mirror before standing next to Colin to show he was ready to go.

"Myself, mate, I don't need to be tied down by any girl," Finn said gelling his long wavy hair back in the mirror.

"Then why are you wearing a green tie?" Logan asked packing up the last of his belongings in his overnight bag and copying Tristan's actions.

"Brings out the eyes mate," Finn explained as he rushed to put on his suit jacket. The guys never really bothered noticing what color's Finn's eyes were, but now that he mentioned it the green tie almost made his brown eyes sparkle with emerald.

"So, are you telling the little kitten you love her tonight mate?" Finn asked trying to buy himself time to pack his belongings into his bag he was bringing to the hotel.

Logan froze. In all honesty, he hadn't even though about doing that but it didn't sound like such a bad idea. But love as he knew it wasn't something he could prepare to do, it wasn't like asking her to marry him that would require elaborate planning. Saying I love you to him was more like a reflex action, as he proved to himself when he almost blurted it out of the phone. If he felt it was right tonight, then he would say it but he wasn't going to let it bother him and think about it, he didn't want to be uptight and make things with him and Rory weird. "If it happens it happens," Logan said. The guys nodded, they wouldn't push it any farther than it had to go.

"Ready to go?" Colin asked the guys as a whole. "Ready," Tristan said leading the guys out of the room. _Ready for anything _thought Logan as he shut the lights off in the room and set off for the night he knew would be one to remember.

* * *

**AN:** Review, and tell me somethings that will get me out of this horrible writer's block! 


	24. You Got Yourself a Good One

**AN: **Wow I'm really sorry, I'm usually really punctual with my updates but as you all knew I had some major writers block. With the help of Gilmore Girl's reruns and DVDs, cute love movies chick flics, and chocolate I was able to muster up a chapter for you. Thanks for all of the great reviews and the advice, I really appreciate it. Now, it's homecoming and you know what that means! No? Well then read sillies.

**I don't own any of this stuff. Now, I used to want to own Chad Michael Murray but I have to say I lost respect for him ever since he started going out with that 18 year old considering he's 24. But hey whatever floats his boat. **

* * *

"You all look gorgeous!" Liz exclaimed as Lorelai bombarded the girls with flashes from her digital camera. 

"Take it easy with the pictures, I want to be able to see," Steph said shielding her eyes from the bright lights.

"Party pooper," Lorelai pouted just as Chris's voice came over the intercom. "Lorelai, Liz, our parents are on the phone in the office, all 8 of them. They want to talk to us concerning something important they say so leave the girls alone and come down here."

Lorelai and Liz shared an annoyed look before putting down a disposable camera next on Rory's bed. "Feel free to take several pictures of your beautiful faces with the camera while we're gone," Lorelai said before walking out the door unhappily with Liz in tow. "And tell my daughter it was very mean of her to get dressed last so I would get the least pictures of her," she said while stressing the words next to the bathroom door where Rory was getting ready. The girls just giggled and Rory feigned laughter.

"Is Jeremy coming here to pick you up Maddy?" Steph asked, she had completely forgotten to ask her and didn't mention to Rory that there may be an unidentified boy toy at her house.

"No, we agreed to meet up there. I told him I wanted to have the time before with just you guys," Madeline said.

"Was he upset?" Rory called from the bathroom, she didn't want Madeline to make her date mad by saying she didn't want to hang out with him but with the group instead.

"No, he understood. He's going in the limo with Josh and the other wannabe's," Louise answered for her. Rory just nodded in comprehension, as if they could see her.

"You know, we really do look gorgeous," Steph said checking herself out in the mirror. Her skin, although not as pale as Rory's, was still pale but served as a perfect contrast to her jet black dress. The color of her dress was complemented by a black broche that held up half of her curled blonde hair, letting the other half cascade down her back. Her make up was done heavy, but not to the point where she looked like she stuck a roller in makeup and rolled it on. She had the makeup artist do her eyes very smoky black, with corresponding glittered mascara. Her ears were weighed down with extravagant white gold chandelier earrings, and she wore a matching white gold 2 karat diamond ring on her ring finger. Overall she had the classic, elegant look.

"Oh I know," Louise said with a smirk as she eyed her reflection. Her usually loose blonde hair was up in a tight twist. Her ears were adorned with a long line of red rubies. She wore a matching bracelet that sparkled every time she moved her arm. She wore bright red, glistening lipstick that stood out against her milky skin and had fake long black eyelashes put on that curled over her red and black eye shadow. On the sides of her near the eye creases, the artist had applied two tiny red rhinestones that would entrance anyone who looked at them. Her makeup was bold and daring just like her, but it wasn't one bit tacky. "Madeline, I love how your hair turned out, I can't believe we never thought to do that before," Louise said looking at Madeline's reflection.

Madeline smiled at the complement. The hairdresser had suggested to Madeline that she try straightening her black hair instead of leaving it curly and Madeline had said alright. She was happy she said alright because she looked beautiful. She had her straightened hair up in a high ponytail with her bangs being held back in a pink rhinestone headband. Her makeup was more subtle than the Steph's and Louise's, with just white and pink eye shadow, mascara, lip gloss, and blush. She wore a silver necklace with a large pink diamond heart pendant hanging from it. Her finger was decorated with a large matching ring.

All four girls' tattoos were visible on their upper arms, and that's the way they liked it. They wanted everyone to know that their friendships were not easily shaken; now they only had to convince Tristan and Rory to get one. But they would take it one step at a time.

"Ladies the boy toys are here come on down and make their jaws hit the floor!" Liz's voice said over the intercom.

"Rory are you freaking done yet?" Steph asked aggravated. No one had seen what her complete outfit looked like put together. They had only seen the dress by itself and the hair and make up by itself. Rory hadn't wanted to go too overboard with her makeup, and she didn't have to because of her natural beauty. Steph had suggested to her that she put her hair in a high ponytail and curled it and Rory had agreed. Her makeup was done lightly, with light blue and white eye shadow, black mascara, and light blue eye liner. Her lips and cheeks were tinted pink and her make up artist applied a light shimmer powder to make her milky pale complexion shine. However, all the other girls hair had been finished before hers so they didn't get to see the outcome and she ran into the bathroom with her things while they were changing; they were anxious to say the least.

"I'll just meet you down stairs!" Rory called from inside the bathroom. She heard the girls grunt before hearing their retreating voices. Rory was ready, she had been for the longest time, but she was trying to mentally prepare herself for the night. She had never gotten this dressed up for a boy, a boy she **loved**. Yes, she was admitting to herself now that she loved him, but she decided she wouldn't say it unless he said it first. Her main reasoning for that choice was Finn's advice from the night of the festival. He had told her it took Logan a while to figure out his feelings, and by the way he backed out of saying it on the phone earlier, Rory knew the ball was in his court.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't want to be conceited but she thought she looked better than she had ever looked before. Her make up was done moderately, just the way she liked but her hair was a bit more on the elaborate side. She had taken Steph's suggestion, but her hair dresser had gone a little farther with the simple idea by forming a small bun at the base of the ponytail from which her reddish brow curls cascaded out of. Two stray curled hairs framed each side of her face and outlined the heart shaped it had. Her hair gleamed and sparkled with every movement of her head because of the glittered hair spray her hairdresser had applied and her mother had forced her to put in a small tiara to top it all off. Her ears were ornamented with dangling tear drop shaped diamond earrings. Her neck was left bare but she wore diamond white gold bangles on her upper arm that matched her tiara. She looked like a celebrity and it scared her, she didn't want to act the total opposite of how she looked. _"Just breathe and don't fall,"_ Rory thought as she opened her bathroom door and grabbed her matching clutch purse, preparing for her solo entrance that she had just now realized she set herself up for.

* * *

The guys had arrived and were waiting anxiously for the girl. "It's 4:45, if they don't hurry up we're going to miss our 5:15 dinner reservation," mumbled Colin impatiently. 

"Relax Colin, you still have half an hour and the girls will be right down, Liz just called them from the intercom," Chris coaxed. Logan was standing and nervously shaking his leg, it was a worried habit he had. He was excited to see how Rory looked, but at the same time nervous he would look like an idiot when he reacted.

"Logan if you keep doing that you're going to drill a hole in the floor with those shiny shoes of yours," Lorelai joked trying to get him to calm down. The girls had filled her in on what Logan had almost said, and she was ecstatic. In all honesty, she had never met a guy more deserving for Rory. He would give her what she deserved and be there for her, tears welled up in her eyes as she though about how fast Rory was growing up.

"Lorelai can you announce us?" Louise's voice called with a giggle over the intercom.

"Oh fun!" Lorelai yelled skipping to the bottom of the steps and clearing her throat, "We now present to you, the future court of Chilton: Madeline Elizabeth Lynn, Louise Marie Grant, Stephanie Ann Vanderbilt and your Queen Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden the 3rd."

Everyone's eyes quickly moved to the top of the stairs when Stephanie walked out between Louise and Madeline. The two walked down gracefully and with smiles as Lorelai took numerous pictures with her digital camera. "It feels like I'm being watched by paparazzi and I love it," whispered Louise to Stephanie who giggled.

The guys were astonished to say the least. The girls had definitely gone all out with this year's Homecoming. The girls reached the bottom the steps and Lorelai took a final picture of them before turning to the guys and catching a shot of their faces. The girls just walked over to the guys placing gentle kisses on each of their cheeks, but they had yet to say anything.

When Tristan saw Louise walk down the stairs he heart beat faster. He wasn't sure yet if what he had for Louise was genuine feelings or just lust but he was sure that she was beautiful and he was happy that she was his date. "Louise you stunning," he said kissing her hand like a true gentleman. He didn't notice the flash that was sent towards their way from Lorelai taking another picture. Louise giggled and replied, "Right back at you."

Colin, who had watched the exchange with Stephanie next to him turned away from it and quickly paled at the sight before him. The girl he had had undeniable feelings for, for years, was standing in front of him as his date looking better than she did in his dreams. "You look great Colin," Steph said with a smile. "You look amazing Steph," he replied nervously while grabbing her hand. She felt sparks shoot all over her body as he did so and both were oblivious to another flash that filled the room.

"Finny you exotic man you're a hottie!" Madeline complemented.

"You too doll, Jeremy is a lucky man!" Finn said wrapping and arm around her waist and giving her a light kiss on the cheek, not wanting to mess up her make up, followed by yet another flash.

"Where's Ace? I mean Rory?" Logan asked, not wanting her parents to give him a hard time about the pet name.

"She told us she would meet us down here," Steph said smirking at what he called her.

"How does she look?" Tristan asked interested. He couldn't wait to see her and the reactions she would cause from everyone.

"We don't know, no one has seen her complete look yet," Louise said obviously annoyed.

"I'm going to kill that girl," Lorelai said handing her camera to the maid that was standing next to her and going over to the intercom. Everyone turned to watch her with interest and humor in their eyes, ultimately turning their backs to the top of the stairs. No one noticed the clever maid had started taking pictures of one of her employers.

"RORY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR," Lorelai started over the intercom, but before she could finish a voice spoke from behind the group.

"Or else you'll what mom?" the voice asked with amusement in her tone. With Rory having said that, all of the group/s heads whipped around to look at the top of their stares as the maid snapped pictures of all of their expressions, which were mouths open and eyes wide.

* * *

As Rory neared the top of the grand staircase she heard her mother complaining about her absence and couldn't help but laugh. Everyone was so anxious to see her and she couldn't understand why. It's only a homecoming dress. She reached the top of the stairs and looked down to see everyone's heads turned in the other direction with Lorelai sending an empty threat through the intercom. She giggled but quickly directed her attention to the maid who was taking several pictures of her. 

"Or else you'll what mom?" she called causing all of the group's attention to be on her.

* * *

"She looks amazing," Steph gasped as soon as she turned her head. All the other girls do was nod along with her and stare. 

Tristan looked up at his best friend and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Of course, she was always beautiful but her features were just intensified by 100 tonight. "I hate Logan," mumbled Finn to Tristan. Tristan just laughed and shook his head as Rory slowly made her way down the steps smiling all the while as the maid flashed photos.

"Logan? Are you alright?" Colin asked to his friend who was partially leaning on him. Logan just gulped and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. When he saw Rory up there he felt like he had won a million dollars. She was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen before, and the best part was she was his girlfriend. He was captivated to say the least by her amazing appearance and the way she carried herself gracefully down the steps with her short train dragging behind her. Her skin almost glowed under thr light of the chandelier and every flash of the camera made her baby blue eyes, that were already intensified, sparkle. Her curves were accentuated by her tight dress and he could see through the sheer material her milky complexion on most of her torso that was revealed. With each step, the dress's high slit opened and Logan got a sight of her long flawless legs and a shimmering anklet she wore. He was flabbergasted.

"Logan?" Steph asked with a giggle. She knew that Logan would be speechless but she had no idea he would look like he was going to faint. She was concerned but at the same time amused and gently nudged him to get a response out of him.

"Hm?" he replied in a daze. "Are you alright Logan? Do you need anything? Cold shower perhaps?" Steph asked teasingly causing the group to smirk.

"No thanks for the offer," he replied obviously having paid no attention to her as Rory reached the bottom of the steps.

"Rory you look marvelous!" Lorelai and Liz squealed running over to her and giving her a tight hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Thanks you two," Rory replied slightly blushing. However, it went unnoticed because of her makeup. Rory then proceeded to twirl around in front of her paternal figures who looked surprised at her outfit.

"I thought you said Tristan approved the dress," Chris said accusingly to Eric.

"I did," Tristan replied.

"Then I hope you're bringing a bat to the dance to hit the guys that are going to be trying to maul her with," Eric said causing Rory to cover herself up embarrassed.

"Don't listen to them love you look dazzling and Finny will be right there to protect you," Finn said throwing an arm around Rory and giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Always the sweetie Finny," Rory giggled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now take a picture of that so when I visit the motherland I can tell my mates I'm dating a model," Finn said with a smile towards the camera as Rory repeated the action causing the group to roll their eyes. The group was starting to find that Rory was just as dramatic as Finn and just as crazy, but in her own way. After the picture was taken, Rory addressed the group. "You all look amazing," she said with a smile while giving Madeline and Louise a hug and Tristan a kiss on the cheek.

"Pinky you're hot," Tristan said with a smirk. "You too Trissy, too bad Austin and Matt can't see us right now," Rory replied. "Eh, I don't think I feel like sharing my gorgeous best friend," Tristan said causing Rory to blush once again.

Rory then kissed Colin on the cheek who complemented her and hugged Stephanie. Before Rory could pull away from her she whispered in her ear, "It's going to be a night to remember." Rory pulled out of the hug and looked at her confused but all Steph did was tilt her head in Logan's direction. As Rory went face to face with her boyfriend, her stomach did several flips. Both of them were so caught up in each other's eyes that they failed to notice the several flashes Lorelai's camera were unleashing.

"Hey Ace," Logan said completely forgetting everyone in the room except Rory as he leaned in to his her on the lips. "Hi," she murmured against his soft lips. The two pulled away and smiled at each other. "You look amazing Ace," Logan said grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Not so bad yourself M.A.C," she said with a smirk that he mirrored when he realized what Mac meant. The two just stood staring at each other, holding each other's hands when Colin spoke up. "Alright guys finish this later we're going to be late for dinner!" he said while looking at his watch impatiently.

"Way to ruin a moment Colin," Lorelai said with a smile. "Ok kids, be good, don't separate, take lots of embarrassing pictures with your cameras and we'll see you tomorrow night! Love you!" she said practically pushing them all out of the door. Rory and Tristan were the last ones out and turned to their parental figures, "We don't get a lecture to be safe with everything we do and not do anything we'll regret like getting pregnant or getting someone else pregnant?" Rory asked surprised.

"I think you just told yourself that lecture now go before Colin gives you a detention for being late for dinner," Liz said giving her son and Rory a kiss on the cheek. "We love you!" Rory and Tristan called as they were pushed out of the house. "Love you too," their parents quickly replied.

"What's with them?" Rory asked Tristan as they walked to awaiting limo.

"Beats me, they're been uptight since we got here," Tristan replied with a shrug. Rory couldn't help but think that this had something to do with the phone call Lorelai received from their grandparents, but wouldn't let her mind dwell on it. She was going to enjoy the night and let go of every care and worry that they had.

* * *

"What are we going to do to get them out of this?" Lorelai asked nervously. 

"Don't worry about it Lorelai. Rory and Tristan have already faced them together and they handled themselves very well, what's a second time?" Chris coaxed.

"You don't understand. It's going to be Spanish Inquisition now that they know that Rory and Tristan are good friends with their kids. They're going to use Rory and Tristan as model examples and pull them into the blue blooded world and I don't want them to have to go to Charity Galas every free second they have," Lorelai replied angrily.

"There really is no getting out of it, especially now that the news has leaked to public. I'm surprised it even took that long but now we have to have that dinner with them, and bring the kids," Eric reasoned.

"Alright then," Lorelai said defeated, "call hell and tell them we're free Friday night."

"Maybe it won't be as bad as we think it's going to be," Liz suggested only ending up scoffing along with Lorelai, "Yeah right."

* * *

The group had arrived just in time for dinner and it had gone perfect. The guys were ideal gentlemen, pulling out chairs for the ladies and opening doors for them. Midway through dinner, Rory noticed many people were looking at her and pointing then whispering, she just assumed that it was because of her extravagant dress. 

"Excuse me are you Lorelai Hayden?" a little girl asked shyly approaching Rory.

"Yes can I help you with something?" Rory asked confused but still trying to be nice the girl as not to frighten her.

"I was just wondering if you would sign this princess notebook of mine," the little girl mumbled causing the group to look at each other confused before Rory agreed taking the pen. "What's your name?" Rory asked trying to be as nice as possible even though she was thoroughly stumped.

"Samantha," she said with a smile. Rory nodded before taking the notebook and signing it writing,

_Dear Samantha,  
Live life to the fullest._

_XOXO,  
Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden_

She handed the notebook back to the girl who squealed with joy and gave Rory a hug before running back excitedly to her parents. "What just happened?" Rory asked the group who just shrugged. Rory had no idea what to write to Samantha, so she just wrote something that could apply to anyone's life. Everyone in the restaurant's attention was now on her and she even saw some people snapping pictures with their phones or digital cameras.

"Seriously did I miss something?" Rory asked unsure of what to think. Logan just gave her a shrug and wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head trying to comfort her. "Just ignore it," Logan suggested, he was confused but he wouldn't let Rory's night be ruined.

All of a sudden, a woman with a recorder squat in between Rory and Tristan who was on her other side and asked, "Miss Hayden, Mister Dugrey, I'm Sara Tattler of the Hartford Gazette and I was wondering is it difficult to live the life of an average teenager considering your situations?"

"Our situations?" Tristan asked confused.

"Yes, having the richest parents in possibly the country and being their heir and heiress can be difficult. And Miss Gilmore, have you visited your inherited island yet?" the woman asked shooting out questions not leaving any time for them to answer.

"Uh," Tristan managed to get out.

"Have things been any different since you found out?" the woman asked.

Rory, who had been quiet for the moment finally spoke. Her mother had warned her about this when they received the inheritance. She knew that the only way to get these people off your back is to answer their questions with humor and undertones of bitchiness. She also knew that answering them with curse words and biting comments wouldn't do, or else she would come out to the world as a stuck up brat.

"Things were going normally until all these reports started approaching us while we were out and asking us questions while we were eating," Rory said with a socialite smile that could battle any of their parents' and a socialite giggle: fake yet convincing. The group all smiled at her comment as well as the reporter, she seemed to believe that Rory didn't mean any offense to her.

Before she could ask another question, the manager asked her to leave unless she was eating dinner there. The reporter just walked away defeated as Rory sent the man a grateful smile. "Very well handled Rory," Colin said with a nod to her, "did better than I did when I found about my trust fund."

"He threw a football at the report's head that approached him at the Recreation Center and the next day they posted on the front page that the McRae heir had anger management problems and was being admitted into Sunny Dale Treatment Center," Steph said with a giggle. The group erupted in laughter while Colin turned red sending glares to his date.

The rest of the dinner was spent uninterrupted with the group sharing their encounters with the press and media and the bad ways they handled it. Before they knew it, it was 6:15 and time for the group to head to the Four Seasons for the Homecoming dance.

* * *

Within 15 minutes, the limo pulled up to the main entrance of the hotel. Chilton students were scattered everywhere near the entrance waiting for their friends and seeing who pulling up in what kind of car. The limo gained a lot of attention as it pulled up to the red carpet that was leading into the hotel and into one the school's banquet hall Chilton had rented out. Leave it to their school to go all out and glamorous, especially with the rich brats that were on the Homecoming committee. 

The group stepped out of the limo one at a time, with the guys stepping out before their date to help them out of the limo. Finn stepped out first to help Madeline out who was immediately greeted and complemented by an already half drunken Jeremy. Finn made a mental note to keep an eye out for her as he stepped to the side to let Tristan out.

Tristan had quickly become a heartthrob at Chilton. All of the girls wanted a turn at him but he totally ignored them, only being interested in the girls of the group. He helped Louise out of the car who many of the guys hooted at while the girls glared at her perfect figure in the dress. Many camera flashes started going off and Tristan looked around to see that there were several adults that weren't from Chilton taking pictures. Tristan got an awful feeling that they were tabloid photographers so he quickly linked arms with Louise and escorted her into the hotel.

Colin stepped out and helped out Stephanie, no one felt pangs of jealousy when they saw the two because everyone knew all along the feelings they had for each other and didn't bother to try and interfere. They knew what was good for them.

Last, was the couple that everyone was waiting for in the first place. Summer and Josh had arrived earlier, Summer in a scant short dress and Josh in a tacky white suit, both of them already drunk off their asses. Their entrance lacked class as they stumbled out of their stretch limousine and waved sloppily at the on lookers. Logan stepped out of the limo with his charming smile in place. The paparazzi cameras went wild as he aided the beautiful Rory Hayden out of the car. Everyone who was watching on felt envious of the couple's attention they were receiving but also at how perfect they looked together. The cameras went crazy as Logan placed a chaste kiss on her lips and guided her into the hotel with Finn following behind them, bowing and waving as if he were a celebrity.

* * *

The group, minus Madeline, all assembled at the front desk and got the key cards for their rooms. Each of the guys took a key for the four rooms that they rented out and instructed the bell hop to throw the bags in their room. "Why are there four rooms?" Rory asked Logan. 

"Well we figure two would be too crowded so two rooms are for the girls and two rooms are for the guys," Logan explained. That was the actual plan, he wasn't expecting each of the guys to get some tonight with their respective dates. Rory just nodded in comprehension.

The group walked into the ballroom to find it dark with several people already sitting at their tables drinking the probably already spiked punch. It was dark and the only lighting came from the strobe lights that the DJ was using to flash along with the music. The girls quickly ran to where they saw Madeline sitting already and put their things down with the guys following.

"Where's Jeremy?" Steph asked looking around.

"Over there," Madeline pointed to a table across the room where her date sat drinking the punch and talking with a loud voice.

"Don't let him ruin your night," Louise said frowning at what an ass Jeremy was being.

"I'm not going to," she replied with her sweet, innocent smile she always had on.

The group just got seated and looked around at everyone. The room was starting to fill up now; apparently the group had only been out there waiting for the Chilton royalty's entrance. When it seemed like everyone was inside the DJ spoke over the microphone. "Hello, hello all your beautiful ladies and gentlemen, especially the ladies at table 12!" the DJ said, everyone quickly looked at their table numbers and the girls blushed and waved at the DJ when they realized he was talking about their table while Logan put a protective arm around Rory. Rory could see Summer take a long hard swig of the punch across the room and whisper something angrily to one of her bimbos sitting next to her.

"They're taken mate!" yelled Finn to the DJ causing the room to laugh.

"Damn. Well welcome ladies and gentlemen to Chilton's Homecoming Dance. Without further ado let's get this party started!" he yelled before he blasted hip hop dance music. Immediately, girls flocked to the floor with dates behind them, grinding hard against each other. Rory had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, "What is dancing considered foreplay now?" she asked Tristan who just smirked. "Want to foreplay?" he said chuckling. Rory just laughed and allowed him to drag her to the dance floor.

"Are you guys coming?" Rory called behind her to the rest of the table. They all shook their heads. None of them knew about Tristan and Rory's great dancing skills. At a young age, their parents had enrolled them in dance school just to have future humiliation stories, but it turned out that the two had a knack for it. When the other six had seen them dance at their party, they were just fooling around but now on the dance floor the two clicked. Rory swayed her hips seductively as Tristan held her hips and moved to the beat. The two weren't grinding or anything, but they still made dancing look so sensual.

The group just watched and exchanged similar glances of surprise and amusement. Logan licked his lips_. Damn she looks sexy out there._ "Mate, your girlfriend is good at that," Finn said with his mouth open. Logan just nodded.

Rory and Tristan were just out on the dance floor having fun with out any feelings. To any outsider, they would look like they were quite smitten but Tristan and Rory were so good at dancing that they meshed so well together. The song changed to Don't Cha by Pussycat Dolls and Tristan smirked, "Isn't this your song?" Rory just laughed and nodded.

Back in junior year she had performed in a talent show to this song because Stars Hollow High thought she needed to be more sociable and involved with outside of academic things. She and Tristan had choreographed a provocative dance to it just to make the school regret forcing Rory to participate. The dance involved many body rolls, booty shaking, body pops, and Shakira worthy dancing.

As soon as the singing started Tristan and Rory immediately began to perform their dance that they were both surprised they still remembered.

* * *

The group watched in with amusement as Rory and Tristan quickly launched a dance that seemed to be choreographed. The two were so caught up laughing and dancing they failed to notice the quick group that began to form around them. The DJ announced, "Uh oh it looks like we got some experts!" 

Rory and Tristan were so caught up in dancing and having a great time that they didn't notice the group that had formed around them. Rory did a particularly challenging body roll with Tristan behind her and the group hooted, making her realize the group that was around them. She quickly stopped, only to find the song ended and the crowd applauded, from the corner of her eye she could see Josh and Summer seething and stomping away angrily. She blushed deeply while Tristan just bowed with a laugh. "That's so embarrassing!" Rory said to Tristan who was just laughing. "Don't worry about it we looked good. Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Yea just a Sprite or something, and bring it to the table I'm pooped. Remind me to never do that again," she said. He just laughed and walked away as she made her way back over to her friends. When she arrived at the table they stood and clapped causing her to blush. "I didn't think you guys were watching," she said with a sheepish smile.

"Now how could we not watch that Ace?" Logan asked with a smirk as he pulled her into his lap.

"Rory love, I'm hiring you for a bachelor party!" Finn exclaimed.

"First of all Finn, Rory is not a stripper, despite the fact that she knows how to move like one. Second, I don't think you'll be getting married any time soon," Logan said with a smirk. Finn just glared at him.

"Wait did you just say I move like a stripper?" Rory asked him looking at him with an accusing glance. The group laughed and Logan looked like a deer caught in headlights but was saved when Tristan came back with her drink, "You do Rory," he said with a smirk. She just stuck a tongue out at him and gulped down the can he got her.

"You weren't so bad yourself Tristan," Louise said as he took a seat next to her. Tristan smirked, "I have many more talents care to see them?"

The rest of the group rolled their eyes, two teases together always caused obvious and embarrassing flirting. Before Rory could make fun of their apparent flirting a scantily dressed girl walked up the group on the arm of a wobbling brunette.

"Nice moves," the brunette know as Josh slurred with a wink to Rory. Logan wrapped his arm tighter around Rory's waist and kissed her neck, all the while glaring at Josh. Rory didn't answer him know he was drunk and only put his hands over Logan's hands.

"Logan you look great tonight. I want to make love to you," Summer said giving him a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek causing Logan to look at her with disgust while wiping his face with a napkin. Rory just rolled her eyes, she almost felt pity for these two, and they were trying so hard to be something to be accepted. _Why don't they just be themselves? Unless this is what they're really like?_

Rory was pulled out of her thoughts by the sudden angry tone of Summer, "Hey slut you think you're all cool now that you're all over the news because you're a princess huh?"

"There's no need to talk to her like that," Colin said strictly surprising both of them. Colin's older brother feelings were kicking in and he felt the need to protect Rory.

"I wasn't talking to you Curt!" she slurred. The group just shook their heads before she grabbed Rory's arm and violently pulled her out of Logan's lap and took her spot. Rory just stared at her laughing, she was truly ridiculous. She noticed Summer wiggling her ass trying to get a reaction out of Logan, but all Logan felt was disgust. Having a girl that reeks of alcohol and is practically offering herself on a plate was not attractive whatsoever.

"Summer hun, get off his lap," Rory advised as if she were talking to a 4-year-old. Summer just let out a loud laugh that caught the attention of several people around; she was causing yet another scene where she would come out as an idiot and Rory felt badly.

"Try and make me Hayden!" she yelled with an unattractive cackle. Behind her, Josh was laughing loudly also, but probably because he had no idea what was going on and he was drunk out of his mind.

Rory bent over so that she was face to face with Summer and looked her straight in the eye. "Summer, don't embarrass yourself anymore than you have to. Just get up," Rory said in a low voice, but with the sudden silence that filled the room it was perfectly audible to several people. Summer raised her arm and was about to slap Rory across the face but Rory's adrenaline kicked in and she was able to stop her arm with her hand.

"Don't make a scene," Rory advised once again. She was really taking it easy on Summer, the last thing she wanted to do was ruin this night for her. Despite Rory's strong dislike for her, she still had a heart and compassion for everyone. Summer totally ignored her and spit towards Rory, her aim was off though and missed Rory's face by a long shot. By now, the whole room was watching with interest. Mostly everyone was routing for Rory and knew they made the right choice when they voted her; she was being kind to this girl who was her enemy.

"You know I don't know why you hang out with these people anyways," Summer spat as she stood up, "Your boyfriend is a man whore and so are his friends. He can't hold a girl for too long ever since that Melissa girl, and she dumped his ass. As for Colin, his can't even hold down the same mom for more than a week, probably because of the stick up his ass. Louise is a slut who sucks dick for a living; she couldn't hold down Travis. Steph acts like a sweetheart but she's a cold hearted killer and Madeline is as dumb as dirt. As for Finn, he's a drunk bastard who tries to use his humor to cover up for the fact that his parents hate him. Now that you think about it none of their parents love them because they're all pieces of shit. You could do better Hayden, so much better than these lazy fucks," Summer said finishing her rant.

The whole room looked at her wide eyed, what was she thinking? She wanted to be one of them and yet she bad mouthed them to one of their own. The seven watched her wide eyed, the girls with tears in their eyes and the guys seeing red. They looked to Rory seeing what she would do, with all that stuff said about them, would she really stick up for them? Rory sent a glance their way and then to Summer's retreating self righteous back. She sent a look to Tristan who nodded his head.

"Summer wait for me!" Rory yelled after her. The group looked at each other disappointed, they didn't expect Rory to stick up for them but they didn't expect her to abandon them. Summer smiled and walked back towards the group.

"Changed your mind?" she said with a big smile.

"I owe you this," Rory said sound guilty with a frown before her hand made hard, swift contact with Summer's cheek that made a cracking noise that echoed against the walls There was a collective gasp from the people in the room as the 6 watched wide eyed as Rory hovered over Summer's now red face. Tristan knew that this was her plan, like he had said in the cafe before, he could read her like a book.

"Listen, I don't care what you say about me, or how much you hate me. I don't even care how much you throw yourself on my boyfriend and try and take him from me. But do not **ever** fucking talk about any of my best friends like that **ever **again. I told you nicely not to cause a scene. I told you so nicely to go away, I wanted you to have a good night but then you had to go and say that shit about these amazing people I'm friends with and will always be friends with. Who do you think you are Summer saying that shit about them? You try so hard to be like them and then you say all of that crap. What the fuck is going through your head? Leave us alone from now on or I fucking swear on my Gilmore Hayden Hollenzallen fortune you will regret it. And don't you **dare **go spreading rumors about them. Say all you want about me, tell the press whatever you want I don't care who do you think they'll believe me or you? There's a room full of witnesses here Summer who saw what **really **happened tonight, remember that," Rory said with venom in every word and pointing down at her. Summer had a look of fear on her face as Rory turned back to Stephanie who was sobbing uncontrollably.

Rory had an idea of what Summer was talking about when it came to other people, but her insult to Steph was one that Rory couldn't understand. However, she wasn't going to pry to find out, Steph would tell her when she had the chance.

* * *

As Summer got up and rushed out of the room angry but embarrassed with her small clique of supporters, several people asked her what she was going to do to get revenge. Summer sent one look back at Rory who gave her a final glare and she sighed overcome. "Nothing," she said as they exited the hall. She knew she had lost, and it was her fault.

* * *

"Shh," Rory whispered to Steph as she held her sobbing. "Don't let her ruin our night, we can still get drunk off our asses and make fools of ourselves," Rory said trying to lighten the mood, to her relief Stephanie let out a laugh that the rest of the group mimicked. 

Rory noticed everyone was staring at them, Rory just sent them a weak smile and slowly but surely people began to applaud her. Rory blushed as Finn got on the floor and started hailing her. "Speech!" Tristan yelled causing Rory to glare at him. Soon, people started screaming speech also and Rory just sighed.

"DJ get the music pumping and let's get crazy!" Rory yelled causing everyone to laugh and hoot. "What ever the little lady wants!" the DJ said before the he started up the music and the dance floor was reoccupied.

"Rory thank you, so much," Steph said as she pulled herself together and hugged Rory tightly. "Don't even think about it Steph," Rory said. "Come on ladies let's tear it up!" Rory said getting up and leading them to the dance floor with a wink to Logan. Logan smirked and returned the wink before Rory and the girls were pulled engulfed by the crowd.

"I thought we lost her for a second when she called Summer back," Colin said looking at his hands.

"She doesn't let friends go like that," Tristan said surprised that they had doubted her.

"You got yourself a good one mate," Finn said as he watched the girls get pulled up on the stage with DJ and dance crazily. Logan smiled and looked up at Rory, his Ace, dance on the stage without a care in the world, as if nothing ever happened and cheering up his friends.

"Yea," he replied with a smile before Finn ran up onto the stage and danced with the girls. He watched as Rory laughed whole heartedly and danced around Finn. _A good one.

* * *

_**AN:** Yay for a long chapter! I know Rory really can't dance in the show, but I told you Rory would be OOC and I wanted her to be good at something else other than reading and making speeches. I hope you liked this chapter, the Summer confrontation might be kind of harsh but how would you feel if people said those things about your best friends? Next chapter is the Homecoming continued, I think we all know who's going to win. Until then, Update! Oh and by the way I added what Marissa looks like to my profile, she's actually the rival girl from A Cinderella story, one of the movies that coaxed me out of writer's block!


	25. About Damn Time

**AN:** Ahh I'm so sorry about this chapter taking long. Even though it's only been 4 days since my last update I know that I usual update more often but I've been busy this week with my fair going on and people coming over so I hadn't really had free time just to write. Anyways, **this chapter has some definate M stuff** but I'm not going to change the rating because I've decided that this is going to be the only sex scene because I found it harder to write than I though, the rest of the time it will just have something along the lines of 'they did it' but of course stated nicer haha. Enjoy please, I put the M stuff with an **M **before it again so you can skip it!

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Now can we have our new King and Queen, Rory Hayden and Logan Huntzburger in the middle of the dance floor for the traditional King and Queen dance!" The DJ announced. After several hours of dancing, the girls had to get off of the stage for the court to be announced. Of course Logan and Rory had won; no one expected Summer and Josh to win in the first place. 

Logan got up from his seat and took Rory's hand as she got up and follow him to the dance floor. She was blushing slightly, realizing that all eyes would be on her. They reached the center of the dance floor and the song From This Moment On sang by Shania Twain filled the air. It was the perfect song to represent the two's relationship. Rory wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and Logan wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

_I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything  
and everything and I will always care. Through weakness  
and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,  
I will love you with every beat of my heart._

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong   
From this moment on_

Rory had to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. It was a beautiful song, and for some reason it just felt right. Her and Logan felt right, her head on his shoulder felt right, his arms around her waist felt right, everything felt right. She was in love with the man, she wanted to be with him until forever, but how could she possible voice such a strong promise?

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness   
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on _

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

Logan breathed in Rory's scent and forgot about the world around him. Ever since Rory stepped out of that car with Tristan, he knew she was different. He put himself at risk for her and her for him because he loved her. He loved her and he's never felt so strongly about a simple word: love. It was the time to say it, he just needed some sort of recognition; some sign to give that final push.

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

_Well if that's not a sign then I don't know what the hell it is._ "Rory," Logan said breaking the silence that the two seemed to be engulfed in.

"Hm?" she asked lifting her head from his shoulder and looking him straight into the eyes that she could get lost in. There was something different in them though at the moment, she just couldn't figure out what.

"Thank you," Logan muttered. _Thank you? What the hell?_

Rory smiled, "What do you mean?" _What is that look in his eyes tonight?They looks so different._

"Thank you for coming into my life. Rory before you came around I was so scared of everything, but you came around and I took a risk, and I fell in love with that risk, " Logan said looking straight in her eyes. _Corny ass. _

"Huh?" Rory asked. _Did he just say what I think he said? And did you just say HUH! _

"Rory, I love you," Logan said with a smile. _About time. _It felt so good to get that off his chest, and the best part was that he said it with no regrets; he didn't even care if Rory didn't say in back. "It's ok you don't have to say it if you're not ready Ace, but you deserved to-," Logan wasn't able to finish because he was cut off by Rory's lips on his.

"I love you too," she said with a smile after they pulled apart. Logan just smirked before pulling her into another breathtaking kiss.

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this   
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_

The Homecoming court sat in their seats watching their two friends make out on passionately on the dance floor in front of everyone and they knew what had just happened. "He said it," Tristan said with a smile.

"And she said it back," Louise said with a similar smile. All of a sudden, Finn started howling, causing the two to cease with the making out and turn to Finn confused. Finn just stood on top of the table and shouted, "My mate Logan Huntzburger is in love with the lovely lady and finally told her! ABOUT DAMN TIME MATE AND LOVE!" The group just laughed and Rory buried her head into Logan's chest embarrassed. Mumbling quickly engulfed the room. The mighty Logan Huntzburger had fallen in love with the new captivating Rory Hayden.

"Sorry about him, he's just happy for us," Logan said to Rory as he kissed her head.

"I'm happy for us too!" she said with a smile. "Are you guys going to just sit there and watch us you lazy bums?" Rory called to the group as There It Go by Juelz Santana filled the air. The group laughed and quickly joined them, Logan tried to sit down but Rory wouldn't allow him.

"Ace I don't dance to these songs," he said trying to get back to the table.

"Now you do!" she said as she turned and placed his hands on her hips which she immediately began to rock and sway while facing Stephanie. The lights turned off and strobe lights started again. Rory immediately grinded against Logan: swaying and pushing her backside against his groin.

She looked around and saw that Louise and Tristan were doing the same thing, with Tristan moving his hips expertly as Louise grinded against him. Steph and Colin were mimicking but less intense and Madeline was dancing with another girl's date while Finn was sandwiched in between two random girls.

She felt Logan getting into the beat as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to the back of hers. He trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder as she grinded more forcefully against him, immediately feeling the affect she had on him. She turned around so the front of her body was grinding firmly against the front of his as she looked up at him with lustful eyes.

The once romantic moment that the two had just shared was quickly turning to a desire filled one. Logan licked his lips before craning his neck and giving her a hard kiss on the lips, all the while holding her hot body against his with his hands on her lower back. Rory immediately granted his tongue entrance to her mouth, where her tongue eagerly battled with his. She felt his fingers make a trail up and down her almost bare back and let out a small moan in the kiss.

"Logan," she gasped pulling away.

"Yea?" he asked obviously still in a daze.

"Do you have the room key?" Rory asked breathlessly. Logan just nodded before pulling the two of them out of the ballroom quickly and into the elevator, which to their luck was empty. The two stood in the elevator watching the door closed and saw that none of the lights on the other floors were lit, which meant that they would go straight to their floor without any stops. As soon as the doors shut, Logan trapped Rory in the corner of the small space and attacked her neck, sucking gently on the skin while lifting one of her legs for her to wrap around his waist. "Logan," Rory managed to get out without moaning.

"Yeh?" he replied distracted, still working on her neck.

"They have cameras," Rory replied, not really wanting Logan to stop but not wanting the footage to be sold and posted all over the internet. Logan regretfully pulled away and looked impatiently and the numbers of the floors being lit up slowly, too slow for his taste. The fact that Rory was unconsciously running her hand up and down his leg didn't help the fact either.

The elevator dinged as the number 10 was lit up and the doors opened slowly. Logan practically dragged Rory out of there and to their room 237. He swiped the key card and pulled her inside of the room. They found themselves in a very large room with a mini kitchen and a living room that had a big screen TV and two couches. One of the open doors revealed a bathroom with a Jacuzzi style bathtub and large shower and another door revealed a King sized bed with clean, bulky white covers. The two just looked around at the room before Rory practically jumped onto Logan, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him with eagerness. Logan held her and walked the two to the bedroom.

* * *

**M**When the two entered the bedroom Rory slid off of Logan, rubbing up against his erection making him groan. He pushed her against the door, in the process shutting it and locking it to keep away any unwanted visitors. As Logan attacked her lips, Rory tore off his tie and skimmed off his jacket. As she worked on his shirt buttons, Logan stopped her. "Rory are you sure about this?" he asked. He sure as hell knew he wanted to do this but he wanted to make sure that Rory wasn't just getting caught up in the moment. Rory looked him in the eyes and responded by leading him to the bed. She completed her mission of unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the side the room. 

The heated couple landed on the bed with a plop, lips never breaking contact. Rory's anxious hands immediately started work on Logan's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper in haste allowing him to kick them off.

Rory ran her hands up his chest, tracing the sculpted feel and up to his shoulders, pressing Logan's body against hers. He shivered at her tender touch and grinded his hips against hers, hearing her whimper with want and need. Logan unzipped her dress and pulled it down to her hips before pushing his body directly only hers, leaving the two groaning from the heated skin on skin contact. Logan trailed open mouthed kisses down from Rory's cheek to her collarbone, gently sucking and being rewarded with a guttural moan. With that approval, Logan continued his track down to Rory's heaving chest.

With a look up at Rory and her closed eyes and clenched teeth Logan cupped one of her breasts in his hands and rubbed his thumb over the center, causing Rory to bite her lip to stifle her cries. While continued the motion with his hand, he took the nub of the other breast into his mouth, tracing a circle with his tongue around the center before gritting his teeth against it, hearing Rory gaspout his name.

Logan brought his mouth back up to Rory's where their tongues battled viciously for control. Rory's hands instantaneously moved down to the band of Logan's boxers, pulling them down as quickly as she could to reveal his stiff erection. She gently wrapped her hand around it, feeling it harden further and seeing Logan's eyes flutter close before he groaned out Rory's name.

Rory pulled the rest of her dress off and threw it to the ground as Logan retrieved a condom from his wallet and put it on the bedside table. He slid his hand in between her legs to her most sensitive spot, rubbing from outside the thin material of her underwear hearing her moan in pleasure. Feeling that she was wet enough, Logan slipped off the offending cloth and threw it to the floor to be forgotten. He reconnected his lips with Rory's feeling her bare body arch against his as he slipped two fingers into her wet heat and rubbed her aroused clit with his thumb.

The faster Logan's pace increased the more Rory moaned and the more she pushed her bare body against Logan's. Her breath was coming out shorter and Logan knew she was close to going over the edge so he stopped all movement, leaving his two fingers touching her most sensitive inner core. Rory whimpered and wiggled her hips, begging for friction but Logan wouldn't comply. "Logannn," she begged trying to get what she wanted. His only response was a kiss on her open mouth before moving his head down to between her legs.

Rory felt a sudden void between her legs before she felt Logan's lips kissing each of her inner thighs. Before she could look down, she felt a wet pressure slide up and down her slit with merciless pressure on her nerve ending.

Logan sucked roughly on Rory's clit enjoying the piercing sound of pleasure and approval she made. She was close to edge once more as he slid his tongue down to her opening and slipped it in, feeling around of her G-spot. Rory's hands immediately went to his hair, running her fingers through it while wrapping her legs around his neck moaning his name and bringing him further in. Logan pulled his tongue out and slithered it up and down her once more before completely closing his mouth around her cunt, enjoying the sweet taste. Within seconds, he felt Rory shaking in ecstasy, all the while panting his name and causing Logan to hit his limit in arousal. He allowed her to ride out her orgasm before bringing his mouth back up to hers, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

Rory flipped Logan over, much to his surprise, and sucked on his Adam's apple, wanting to return his favors. Logan groaned in sanction before Rory slid her stripped body down his, teasing him by letting her core slide over his erection. Logan's eyes closed while groaning as Rory gently kissed the tip of his manhood. His eyes immediately opened in surprise before she slowly took his length into her mouth, while holding the base. Her tongue fiddled with his head as he moaned out her name in short breaths. He was now the one close to the edge, but Rory wanted to be there with them. She pulled away, hearing his sounds of protest and ripped open the condom wrapper, sliding the condom onto him adding a surplus of strokes prompting guttural grunts.

As soon as the protection was in place, Logan grabbed Rory's hips and flipped the two over once more, gaining control. He slid the tip up and down her slit, copying the motions of his tongue and hearing her plead. With one swift and hard thrust he entered her causing her to scream out in gratification. He left it in without moving, allowing her to adjust to the feel. Soon enough she was wiggling her hips encouraging abrasion. Without hesitance, he started thrusting with a slow pace that quickly hastened. Rory continuously made sounds of bliss promoting Logan's increasing speed.

The lovers were moving their bodies in harmony, with Rory arching her back each time Logan drove inside her and hit her sensitive inner area. Logan lifted one of her legs up to over his shoulder, allowing his length to make hard on solid contact with her G-spot. Rory screamed out his name and gripped the sheets, shaking with ecstasy and hitting wave after wave of warm pleasure. Once her inner muscles tightened around Logan's erection deep within her, he groaned out, "Fuck Rory," before taking the plunge with Rory and releasing his hot juices into her. He collapsed on top of her, both of their chests heaving and slick sweaty bodies grasping onto each other. Once both of their breathing evened out, Logan slowly removed himself from her, immediately feeling cold from the lack of tightness.**M

* * *

**Too tired to say anything, Rory pulled her still bare body under the covers and closed her eyes. She heard Logan get off of the bed before quickly returning and getting under the covers with her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She backed up against his body that was now clad in his boxers once more as he buried his head in her bare shoulder. "Night Ace, I love you," he mumbled into her skin.

"Good night Logan, I love you too," Rory replied before letting sleep take over her. She slept with no concerns. She wasn't regretting what she had done; she wasn't regretting what she had said. It just felt so right and for the first time in a long time she was truly happy without worrying about anything else. Tonight, it was just her and the man she loved and no one else there to try and ruin something for her whether it be intentional or not.

_It would be the last night like this for a while.

* * *

_Logan woke up having trouble breathing because of some extra weight on his chest. He opened one eye and looked down to see his beautiful girlfriend sleeping on him looking like an angel. He smiled as he remembered the events of the night before and gently stroked her hair, not wanting to wake her.

Last night was definitely a night he would remember. He had told Rory he **loved** her, and he had meant it. He thought he had meant it when he said it to Marissa, but the strength of his feelings he had with her couldn't even compare to the ones he had for Rory in this moment. And then, he had sex with Rory. Amazing, mind-blowing, meaningful sex, something he had never experience before but now knew he was missing out. He could stay like this forever, but he decided to silently slip away from her grasp to make her some coffee in the kitchenette.

An incessant knocking on the door stopped Logan from calling in room service and prompted him to open the door. He was greeted by the knowing smiles of his 6 friends who entered without hesitation, making themselves comfortable on the couches in the living room.

"Good morning to you too," he said sarcastically while following them into the living room. He suddenly felt naked looking at his fully dressed friends and then at his pair of silk boxers.

"Oh I bet it is mate," Finn said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Logan said annoyed and going into the kitchen to check on the coffee he had started.

"You're all glowing Logan, and you have a hickey, you're only in silk boxers, and Rory could not be found in any of our rooms this morning. Keep this in mind when you explain to us where you two ran off to last night in frenzy," Stephanie said leaning against Colin who slung an arm around her. The other four looked at the two suspiciously before deciding to tackle one Inquisition at a time.

"I had no idea Sherlock Homes was here or else I would've made some tea instead of coffee," Logan deadpanned before mentally smacking himself. He barely drank coffee in the morning, he wouldn't ever bother making it and he knew that this would just be held against him.

"Is she still sleeping?" Tristan asked with an eloquent tone. Logan walked out of the kitchen to see all his friends with big smirks on their face. "I don't know what you're talking about," Logan said before the door to the bathroom opened.

* * *

Rory awoke to find the bed empty and she naked. The night's events came rushing back and she smiled to herself. It was definitely the night to remember that Stephanie had told her it was going to be. She heard Logan's voice in the living room and assumed he was on the phone or something as she threw on his dress shirt leaving the few top buttons unbuttoned and going into the adjoining bathroom. She retied her hair, which was a mess from the previous night's activities, and washed her face off of all the smudged make up. 

She then opened the door and was hit by the smell of brewing coffee. "Logan you are a god!" she yelled taking in the scent and stepping out of the bathroom. She opened her eyes to see her 6 friends staring at her smirking and Logan shooting her apologetic glances.

"Hi," she said with a sheepish smile.

"Hi," they collectively answered before Finn spoke. "Doll, I love what you're wearing," Finn said in reference to her revealing 'outfit'. Rory looked down and saw that the shirt was open down to the valley between her breasts and it ended right below her ass, not leaving much room for imagination. Rory just glared at the group before walking over to Logan.

"Morning MAC," she said standing on her tip toes and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Morning Ace," he replied with a smile, "I made coffee for you in the kitchen."

"And that's why I love you," Rory said walking away from the group and into the kitchen to pour herself a cup.

"Know what he was talking about now?" asked Louise with a sneer before getting up and following Rory to the kitchen with Madeline and Stephanie in tow. Logan shook his head and sighed and plopped down in the spot Stephanie had occupied.

"You got some didn't you?" Finn said with a foolish grin. Tristan smacked him across the head and turned to Logan. "Don't want to hear any details what so ever. More is at stake now though Logan, and if you screw this up, your ass is mine," Tristan warned.

"You know I wouldn't," Logan replied seriously. Tristan looked at him as if appraising him before he nodded. "Better stay that way," Tristan said not letting down his protective guard.

"So how was she mate?" Finn asked with a smirk. Tristan just gave him a dirty look before going to the bathroom not wanting to hear the answer.

* * *

"Spit it out Hayden," Louise said going up to Rory who was sipping on coffee and staring out into space. With a smirk, Rory spit out the coffee in her mouth into the sink before quickly taking another big gulp. 

"Very funny," Stephanie said rolling her eyes. "What we mean is what happened with you and Logan last night?"

"We left early," Rory replied trying to sound as unaffected as possible while fighting the blush that was creeping up her neck.

"Did you sleep with him?" Madeline asked bluntly. Louise and Steph looked at Rory expectantly as she averted their curious gaze. "You did!" squealed Stephanie, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"How was he?" Louise asked.

"I am not answering that question!" Rory scolded while finishing off her coffee and walking back into the living room with the girls close at her heels. Logan looked up at her and smiled before pulling her into his lap and nuzzling her neck. "Mate if you're going to rub it in our faces that you got some, you should really tell us the details," Finn groaned.

"We need new friends," Logan mumbled exasperated into Rory's neck. She nodded in agreement before seeing something that was of interest to her. "Colin, what's with the hickey?" she asked causing everyone to turn their attention to him. Tristan walked out of the bathroom and looked where everyone else was. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Colin has a hickey," Logan replied with a smirk, happy that the attention was off him and Rory.

"And would you look at that, Steph has one too. What a coincidence!" Rory exclaimed grinning evilly at Steph. The group looked back and forth between the two, waiting for one to crack. Both of their faces were noticeably red and their eyes planted firmly on their hands.

"Where did you sleep last night Tristan?" Rory asked trying to piece together the puzzle.

"In my room with Finn," Tristan responded. Rory raised her eyebrow at him, taking note to ask him why nothing had happened with Louise but moving on.

"Maddy where did you stay?" Rory questioned next, seeing Steph and Colin both shoot their heads up, realizing they were about to be found out.

"In my room with Louise!' Madeline said as if she had just made a great accomplishment. "Hmmm," Rory said feigning contemplation. "So Steph where did you sleep?" she asked with an innocent smile while throwing her hands up in the air. Stephanie shot her a glare before sighing in defeat. "In Colin's room," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Logan inquired further, loving that his girlfriend was so good at cornering people.

"In my boyfriend Colin's room ok!" she yelled back looking Logan in the eye before looking at the ground quickly. Everyone looked at each other wide eyed, processing the confession before Rory spoke. "About damn time!" she squealed running over to Stephanie and giving her a hug. Steph immediately wrapped her arms around Rory and started jumping up and down with her. "You too!" Steph exclaimed. Before long, Louise and Madeline had joined and the four girls jumped around in a big huddle laughing and crying in joy. All of a sudden, they bumped into a wall and Steph went tumbling on top of Rory bringing Louise and Madeline down with her.

The guys just took in the site in front of them. It wasn't often they got to see four of the most gorgeous girls they knew sprawled on top of each other in a giant hugging mess. Rory had completely forgotten about her outfit had landed on her back with her shirt revealing much of her cleavage. One of her bare legs was wrapped around Stephanie while the other was on top of Louise's body that was lying on top of Madeline's back side. Stephanie had one arm around Rory and the other around Louise with her lower body between Rory's legs and her upper body lying on Louise's back. The girls realized their state and burst out in giggles, just in time for Finn to snap a picture of them with the disposable camera Lorelai had given him.

"I think we need some female bonding time," Rory said when she had recovered from her fit.

"Yes, let's go. Rory your bags are in my room so come with me and we'll get all cleaned up and we can go to the hotel heated pool and check out the hotties, maybe we can snag ourselves some!" Steph exclaimed getting up and helping the girls up also.

"I love the way your mind works Steph," Rory said running into the bathroom, taking off Logan's shirt and putting on one of the hotel robes.

"Uh hello, boyfriend here!" Logan exclaimed, surprised at Rory's eagerness. Rory just smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you're jealous," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"No," he said in his most convincing tone.

"Good," Rory said with a smile and a kiss on his lips, "see you later, just keep the stuff that I left in your room for now!" she called as she and the girls left the room.

"So what do you want to do mate?" Finn asked smirking at his and Colin's face.

"Let's go swimming," Colin answered with a determined look on his face.

"Whipped," Tristan mumbled to him before going to his room to get ready. On his way out, he passed by Rory and Steph's room and decided to take a detour. He knocked lightly on the door to reveal Rory still in her robe holding her blue string bikini.

"Tristan? What are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure come in," Rory said letting him into the room and leading him into the kitchen dining room area where they could be without being interrupted by Stephanie. Tristan took a seat on one of the dining room table chairs and pulled Rory onto his lap. Rory didn't mind this, they were used to being this close to each other and just because Rory had a boyfriend she wasn't going to cut off the platonic intimacy with Tristan.

"You slept with him right?" Tristan asked her looking her in the eyes while rubbing small circles on her back. His bluntness took Rory aback so she simply nodded in response; she felt a lecture coming on. Whenever anything big happened in Rory's life, Tristan played the overprotective card and advised her to be careful.

"Were you safe?" Tristan asked seriously.

"Of course we were Tristan, you know that I know better than that."

"Right. Be careful Rory. The last thing I want to do is for you to get hurt in this thing and me have to kick his ass, causing us to lose 6 new friends," Tristan said as Rory leaned more against him.

"I know Tris. I know. But if something does happen, it's going to be hard. It's going to be really hard for all of us," Rory replied burying her head in his shoulder. It had been a while since the two just talked and got out all of their worries. With the group around all the time, the two best friends were losing touch and they didn't like it.

"At least we'll have each other when we go through if we have to," Tristan replied. After a moment of silence he spoke again, "Rory I miss this."

"Me too," she replied wrapping an arm around his neck. "How about this Saturday we go out, just the two of us with no one else," she suggested.

"It sounds good, and then maybe Sunday we can give Aiden a call and meet up with him so we can catch up," Tristan added. Rory nodded and smiled. "Should be fun!" she squealed before getting up and giving Tristan a smacking kiss on the lips. "Now get out best friend, we have a girls day to tend to," she said pushing him out of the door. "Love you too Pinky," Tristan said shaking his head before Rory slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you didn't think it was all too cheesy! Review please, whoever is first will be my 500th and I'll love you forever haha. Thanks for being patient too!  



	26. Missing Hot Guys and Wet Fun

**AN:** Wow, I'm sorry I'm horrible at updating lately. My weekend was busier than I expected so I didn't get much computer time as I anticipated, I'm really sorry about that. Has anyone seen the new CW commericial? It's so cute! I love the song and seeing Rory and Logan and Brooke and Lucas (even though i don't like Chad because of what he did to Sophia) Anyways I'm excited for the new season, and it's good to see some kind of recognition that Logan will in fact be present. And for all those who didn't like Jess, be happy to know he's out for good according to some interview I read BUT this season will be the last season of GG, at least with ROry in it, Alexis apparently wants out very badly but Lauren Graham is still willing to do more but who knows. Enough rambling, enjoy the chapter that introduces some furture worries of Rory.

**I OWN NOTHINGGG!**

* * *

Louise, Stephanie, Rory, and Madeline were all sprawled out on beach chairs, in that order, near the heated pool absorbing the sunlight that streamed in through the glass ceiling and enjoying lounging without having to feel the breezy September weather. The girls were dressed in their corresponding color bikinis and enjoying the scenery of two very built guys show off their volleyball skills in front of them. 

"So Louise, what happened with you and Tristan last night?" Stephanie asked curiously. She had expected the two of them to have slept together by the way they were dancing last night.

"After grinding with him for an hour, I went to kiss him and there was nothing," Louise said disappointed.

"Really?" Rory asked surprised. It had seemed to her that the two had great chemistry.

"Yeah, took me by surprise too. I mean I thought there was really something there but when we kissed it felt like kissing someone related to, but not as disgusting. He is a great kisser, but he agreed with me there was nothing there," Louise replied nonchalant.

"Are you alright with that?" questioned Rory.

"Of course. Besides, I don't want to ruin the friendship anyways. He was an interesting thought though, he made me a little less scared to jump into a relationship, especially after Travis," Louise added.

"Who's Travis?" Rory asked before mentally scolding herself as she remembered Summer's comment about Louise not being able to hold down a guy. "Sorry you don't have to.."

Louise stopped her by holding out her hand and spoke. "Travis was my freshman year boyfriend that I thought I loved. We were pretty hot and heavy for a while, practically attached by the hip even though he went to Bloomfield High. But then Summer took a liking to him too, especially when he became quarter back of his school and she seduced him. Next thing I know, rumors are spreading that Summer slept with him and when I ask him about it, he says he did. I broke up with him and he didn't try and stop me. Summer eventually got tired of him but she rubs it in my face a lot that lost him to her. After that, my trust level for other girls and guys dropped very low. I can only trust you guys now," she said sadly. Rory could tell that she was being strong and trying not to cry, but the hurt in her voice expressed her sadness enough.

"You two really did help though. When you stuck up for me the very first day of meeting me, I let my guard down for both of you. It wasn't subtle that I didn't like you guys, but I was just trying to look out for the group you know? But I'm glad I let my guard down," she said sending a smile to Rory. Rory blinked back tears before going over to her and giving her a big hug. "I'm glad too!" she said trying her hardest not to cry.

As she took her seat back next to Steph, she spoke up. "Rory I think I should explain to you what Summer said to you," she said with a shaky voice. What she had to say was important to have this trusting thing that they were doing, but it was hard for her to relive.

"Steph, you really don't have to justify anything that she said. I didn't take anything she said to heart and I didn't believe any of it."

"No but she was right about me. I am a murderer."

"Don't talk like that Steph it was an accident," Louise said in a half scolding half comforting tone.

Stephanie just smiled in acknowledgement of her comment before turning to face Rory. "Rory when I was in 8th grade I was baby sitting my little brother who… was a year younger than me. We got in a fight and I told him to fuck off and went and got drunk because I was in my rebellious phase. He went out to go and skate board, and I went outside to call him inside. I was so drunk I ran in the middle of the street looking for him, not paying attention to any of the traffic. All of a sudden, I heard him calling out my name and saw him running towards me and I looked to my side and see a bus coming towards me," Steph said tears coming up in her eyes with her voice quavering.

"I just stood staring at it, I was too drunk to react to anything. But he wasn't, he pushed me out of the way so that I wouldn't get hit. The next thing I remember is seeing a group of people gathered around something and I get up to look, and it's my brother," Stephanie said outright sobbing, "My brother in a fucking pool of blood. The bus driver didn't swerve in time and he hit my brother, he was sent flying into the concrete after saving me and was dead on contact. I killed him Rory, I'm a murderer."

Rory immediately went over to her pool chair and sat next to her, pulling her into her arms and whispering soothing words to her. "You're not Stephanie. It was an accident and accidents happen all the time. You can't blame yourself," she said as Stephanie cried into her shoulder. "Are you sure you don't think differently about me?" she hiccupped.

"Of course not Steph, you're one of my closest friends and I don't leave my friends just like that. It was an accident Steph," Rory soothed. She felt Steph nod before against her chest and her cries subsided. After a couple minutes, her breathing was back to normal and hugged Rory tightly before pulling away and giving her a small smile of gratitude.

"Rory I'm really glad you came to our group," Madeline said as Rory took her seat back on her pool chair. "I am too Maddy."

"You know people think I don't know when they talk about me cause they think I'm so stupid. I'm slow I am, but I still have feelings, and you guys understand that. Thank you a lot Rory," Madeline said with a smile. Rory smiled back. "Thanks for accepting my guys. I really think that this girl's day is going really well," she said causing the other girls to nod in reply.

"It's missing one thing though," Louise said with a devilish grin.

"What?" Steph asked, not back to her normal self.

"Hot guys and wet fun!" Louise said causing the girls to roll their eyes and giggle.

"What are we going to do about it?" Madeline asked.

Before any of the girls could reply, Rory called out to the two buff guys that they had been watching. "Hey, cuties! Think you can handle the competition of four girls!" Rory asked with a smirk that could battle Logan's. All the girls mirrored the look and the guys eyed the girls before swimming over to where they were sitting.

* * *

Across the room, Logan and Colin sat wide eyed while Tristan and Finn laughed at them. 

"Mate your lovely Sheila just called over those guys with your smirk!" Finn cackled. Logan just glared at him. "I don't get it, they were talking and crying and being girls but now they're calling over those guys. What kind of girl day involves guys?" he asked annoyed.

"The one that they're having obviously," Tristan said with a relaxed smile.

"Shouldn't you be worried? Louise is over there too," Colin said irritated at Tristan's easiness.

"Nah, we made out last night and found out there was no chemistry."

"But you two were all introverted with your relationship before," Logan said surprised.

"Intro what? Have you been reading again mate?" Finn asked shaking his head in confusing while watching the girls giggle and talk with the guys across the room.

Logan just rolled his eyes, waiting for Tristan's answer. All Tristan did was shrug, he couldn't help it the two felt that way, there was really no reasoning to it either. The four guys turned back to the rest of their group trying to strain their ears to hear what Rory was saying to them with her sneer.

* * *

"Can we be of assistance to you lovely ladies?" the black haired of the two asked with a smirk. "Not as cute as Logan's," Rory mumbled to Steph before Louise answered. 

"We're bored, how about a nice friendly game of pool volleyball?" Louise asked with a devilish grin. The guys looked at each other with a 'too easy' look before turning back to the girls.

"Ok we're in if we get your names," the blonde of the two said.

"I'm Rory, this is Madeline, this is Steph, and that's Louise," Rory said pointing out the corresponding girls. "You are?"

"I'm Jeremy and this is Duke, pleasure the meet you," the brunette said. "Ready to lose?" Duke asked with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me!" Madeline exclaimed not catching the taunting that Duke was doing. The girls just looked at her and rolled their eyes.

"Uh, alright, let's do this," Jeremy said confused but still determined to win as he swam over back to the net followed by Duke. The girls all got up synchronized, giving the room a good look at their well trimmed bodies.

"Rory love sure does that bikini justice," Finn said as he watched Rory walk across the room to the area with the net. Logan was too busy staring at his girlfriend and shooting the two guys that she was talking to looks to be able to scold Finn.

"Something troubling you, Logan?" Tristan asked with a sneer. "Shut up," Logan mumbled trying to stop being the over protective boyfriend type and pulling his gaze away from Rory.

* * *

Rory and the girls jumped into the heated pool loving the ideal temperature. They positioned themselves into a square on the other side of the net as the guys made their way to their side with the beach ball they would be using as the volley ball. "Ladies first," said Duke throwing the ball over the net for Louise to catch. 

"Do you have any idea how to play volley ball?" Madeline asked Rory who was positioned in the back with her.

"Uh, just don't let the ball hit the water and make it go over the net… I think," she replied. She wasn't into sports what so ever, dancing was the extent of the exercise she did. Madeline just nodded in agreement before Louise served the ball and Jeremy immediately hit up back to the girl's side, heading straight towards Madeline. Madeline just stared at it blankly before Rory dove for it and hit it back up, surprising herself and Tristan.

* * *

"She just hit the ball!" Tristan exclaimed surprised. 

"Yea that's what you do in volleyball," Colin deadpanned.

"No you don't understand. Rory is the most unathletic person I have ever encountered," Tristan replied.

"Didn't seem that way on the dance floor last night mate," Finn said with a smirk.

* * *

"Madeline, you're supposed to hit the ball sweetie," Stephanie said before she served. 

"I couldn't, Rory told me not to let the ball hit the water and my hands are wet from the water so I couldn't hit it!" Madeline replied trying to justify herself. Louise sighed. "Ok Madeline you can let it hit the water only if the water is on your hands ok? Other than that, don't let it hit the water." Madeline nodded and put a determined look on her face.

The match went on for another 15 minutes until it was game point with the guys in the lead and the girls only one point behind.

* * *

The four guys across the room were still watching interested as their friends or girlfriends played volleyball like professionals. Logan had already threatened to cut Finn off from alcohol three times because of his comments on the way Rory's body looked, or how nice she looked when she jumped, or how hot she looked 'wet'. The last comment had even prompted all three guys to slap him across the head consecutively, knowing that his use of wet had a double meaning. 

"Mates you three make me wonder why I put up with you arses!" Finn exclaimed rubbing the back of his head.

"You put up with us because if you don't you wouldn't have any friends. We put up with you because if we don't we'd be held responsible for letting a psycho out into the world unsupervised," Colin said, still watching Steph closely. Finn just made a face at him causing Tristan to laugh before Logan hushed him, "Rory's about to serve!"

* * *

Rory nervously served the ball, not wanting to make a fool out of herself… again. The first time she had served the ball it went flying out of the pool and knocked over the glass of lemonade a woman was sipping on pool side. From there, it had ricocheted off of the table the glass was on to the woman's face, breaking her extremely fragile sunglasses. Rory thanked god that they were only playing with a beach ball, who knows what would have happened if it were a real volleyball. 

Her serve flew successfully over the net and was missed by an inch by Duke who dove for it. The girls clapped and cheered, knowing that they had caught up now and it was tied at game point. Steph caught the ball and served it successfully, it was hit by Jeremy and sent flying right back at her, she was about to hit it when she head a familiar male voice call out. "You got it Steph!" She quickly whipped her head around to see who had said that, only to whip it back around once she heard the ball make a spatter into the water. "Damnit!" she yelled splashing around, they hadn't lost yet, but now the guys had control of the ball to serve and make points with.

* * *

"Oy mate, you got the little lady riled up," Finn said as Stephanie rippled the water, throwing her arms around like she was having a tantrum. 

"Good job idiot, now they know we're here," Logan grumbled to Colin.

"Can you blame me for trying to support my girlfriend?" Colin replied irritated, knowing they would be in for it if they had spotted them.

"Yeah, Ace is there playing too Colin but you don't hear me saying 'Yeah Ace that a girl, kick their ass!'," Logan scolded. Unfortunately, he had said the last part a little too loud and the sound of a beach ball slapping the water echoed through the room. All the guys' attention turned to the girls to find Rory's eyes squinted scanning the room before landing on the four of them while Steph flailed around once again in anger.

"Good job smart ass," mumbled Tristan trying to shield his face from Rory who was sending them a glare.

* * *

"I'm really sorry guys," Rory said tearing her gaze away from the very familiar figures across the room. "But listen, Tristan, Logan, Finn, and Colin are all across the room watching us. I'm guessing they didn't trust us out all on our own on our girls' day," Rory said with a hint of anger. 

"I knew I heard Colin's voice!" Steph exclaimed about to turn to her head to look but before she could, Rory stopped her.

"No don't!" Rory yelled grabbing her arm. "Just pretend we don't know their there and let them get a taste of what they deserve," Rory plotted with a smirk.

"Hayden I think all of us have been bad influences," Louise said with a similar expression, "I love it!"

"So what do we do?" Madeline asked.

"Just give the guys a little prize and then get their numbers," Steph said, angry that Colin was being overprotective boyfriend-ish.

The other three just nodded before their two competitors swam under the net and over to them. "Do we get anything for winning?" asked Duke suggestively.

"Follow us," Stephanie said smirking while getting out of the pool with the other girls following them, giving the guys a nice look of their behind view , which they smiled at.

* * *

"They're checking out your girlfriends," Tristan said in a teasing sing-song voice. Deep inside, he had his over protective juices flowing but he was enjoying the fact that he didn't have to worry as much and Colin and Logan had to. 

"Lucky arses," Finn mumbled in anger while Colin and Logan were just about ready to run over and play knight in shining armor.

* * *

The girls reached where their towels were and dried themselves off before Louise pulled out a piece of paper and wrote all of their memorized cell phone numbers on a piece of paper, handing it to the guys. "You win our phone numbers, call us anytime you want and we'll come hang out with you guys… and stuff," Louise said with a smirk.

Duke and Jeremy looked at the paper and took it gratefully while shooting the girls a big smile. "We have to get going now, thanks for the fun," Jeremy said with a sincere grin.

"Bye. Nice meeting you," Stephanie said sweetly before going over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, sure to press her not so clothed body against his while placing a kiss on his cheek. She repeated her action with Duke as Rory followed suit with Jeremy. The two of them first had looks of shock on their faces before the looks turned to satisfaction.

With a final not so chaste kiss on the lips from Louise and Madeline, the guys walked away waving with giant smiles on their faces. Once the two were out of earshot, the girls cackled with glee, pleased with their seductive act as they high fived each other.

* * *

Across the room, Logan and Colin were seeing red while Finn and Tristan jumped into the pool to avoid their misplaced anger. 

"Who the hell do those guys think they are!" Logan yelled, not caring how loud he was being and how much attention he drew to himself.

"The guys who just got our girlfriend's phone numbers that's who!" Colin replied just as dramatically.

"Mates you two are acting like a bunch of sissys," Finn yelled shaking his head while swimming over to the other side of the pool where the girls were.

* * *

The girls were in the middle of discussing Colin and Logan's possible conversation at the moment when a familiar voice spoke from behind them and splashed water on the dry girls. "Hello loves!" Finn exclaimed with his usual smile. 

"Finn what so ever could you possibly doing here?" Stephanie said with sarcasm obvious in her voice.

"No need to get snippy on the sexy Aussie kitten, it was all Logan and Colin's ideas," Finn said holding his hands up in mock surrender. The girls just shook their heads in disappointment and turned their heads to see Colin and Logan getting up and jumping into the pool, swimming to the rest of the group.

"Rory can you help me out here?" Tristan asked sticking his hand out for Rory to help pull him up. Unsuspecting, Rory stuck her hand out only to be pulled into the water with a firm tug from Tristan while she screamed in surprise.

Rory resurfaced to hear the laughter of her friends while still grasping on Tristan's arm. "You fag!" Rory yelled splashing him in the face. Rory looked up at her three girlfriends and got a smirk on her face, she turned to Tristan who mirrored the look before she grabbed Louise's and Stephanie's ankles pulling them in, while Madeline was pulled in by Tristan, all three screaming on the way down. Rory and Tristan laughed and Rory made her way over to Finn, who was standing next to the girls enjoying the show.

"Finny," Rory said sweetly with an innocent look on.

"Yes gorgeous?" He replied with a smile.

"Help your love out," Rory said sticking her hand out so that she could pull him in. Finn fell for it and soon he was flying back into the pool. The group once again erupted in laughter as Finn resurfaced and glared at Rory,

"You little minx!" Finn yelled while pulling the giggling Rory into his arms, she took his face in his hands and gave him a chaste but smacking kiss on the lips, "All better?" she asked with her big blue eyes causing Finn to groan. "Take this Sheila before I get a boner mate," Finn said practically throwing Rory into Tristan's arms.

"Gross man," Tristan said scrunching up his nose while tossing Rory up and down in his arms. At the third toss, Tristan got distracted by Stephanie and Madeline splashing water on him, so he didn't catch her and she plunged back into the water.

Coming up for air, she came face to face with deep brown eyes and a familiar smirk. She glared at Logan. "You were spying," she said with bitterness in her voice.

"I was just worried about you Ace," he replied sincerely, the smirk quickly disappearing and being replaced with concern.

"Don't you trust me?" Rory countered.

"You know the answer to that," he said wrapping his arm around her bare upper waist and pulling her close, hoping she wouldn't push him away. _Do you even know the answer to that Huntz?_

"Then why would you do that?" Rory asked, not pushing him away, but still not softening her tone.

Logan sighed and ran one of his hands through his already wet and disheveled hair. "I guess I got a little jealous with the whole hot guy searching," he admitted quietly. Rory smiled inwardly, he really did care about her.

"Why's that?" Rory asked playfully, putting her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist under water as his hands traveled down to her ass, cupping it to hold her up.

"I don't know, it's just those guys could be so hot, maybe I want them for myself," he replied his smirk back in place. Rory only hit him playfully before capturing his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Unfortunately, it was broken up by the sound of Rory's ring tone. Reluctantly, Rory pulled away and swam over to the edge of the pool and pushed herself over the edge of it, quickly running to her phone. She already knew by the ring tone who was waiting for her voice to answer.

"Hello grandma Hayden," Rory said with her best socialite voice, hushing the group.

"Hello Rory. I'd like to congratulate you on how well you handled the paparazzi and also your title as Homecoming Queen," Francine said, pride obvious in her voice.

"Thanks grandma," Rory replied blushing slightly.

"Are your friends with you? I called your mother and she told me you were all staying over night there. Can you please put me on speaker if they are there?" she asked politely. "Sure one second," she said confused. _Why on earth does she want to talk to my friends?_

The group all looked at her concerned before she pressed the speaker button. "Ok grandma you're on," Rory said nervously.

"Hello Tristan Theodore, Logan Garret, Finnegan Lachlan, Colin Cameron, Stephanie Ann, Louise Marie, and Madeline Elizabeth," she said greeting them all by their full names. Logan, Finn, and Colin all cringed at their over socialite middle names. Everyone looked at Colin with amusement after hearing his feminine middle name being used as he looked away. "Hello," they all said loudly enough for their voices to be heard.

"Now, you're all probably wondering what I'm speaking to you 8 for. According to your parents, you've all been spending a lot of time together Well, we, Tristan and Rory's grandparents, all wanted to meet the wonderful friends," she said. Immediately they all looked at each other troubled and prayed that this wasn't what they thought it was.

"So we would like to invite you all to a dinner at the Hayden Estate this Friday promptly at 6 pm. All of your parents will be in attendance and we'll make a couple decisions. It should be a good time," she said, sounding like she really meant it. The group sat in silence with the same thing on their mind, _"Oh crap."_

"Are you all there?" Francine's voice called.

"Yes sorry grandma. It sound's great, we all can't wait!" Rory said doing her best to sound exicted.

"Lovely. I can't want either darling. Dress nicely and wear the Hollenzallen tiara I gave to your mother, press might be present."

"Press. Why I thought this was a private dinner?"

"Oh it is dear but from the looks of the paper, they'll be keeping some close tags on your and they'll most likely somehow catch wind of the dinner. See you then, goodbye all of you!" Francine said before hanging up the phone leaving the 8 in silence.

"Crap," they all said in unison breaking the silence causing them all to burst out in laughter.

"We've been hanging out too much," Colin said being the first one to stop.

"Nah, just enough," Rory said. "So I guess this week will be one of mental preparation?" she asked.

"Yes, meaning lots of booze," Finn said. The others just nodded in agreement, out of the corner of her eye Rory sensed a flash and turned to see a camera man snapping pictures before hotel security showed up.

"Lots and lots," she mumbled throwing her towel around her and leading the group out of the pool and back to their rooms for privacy.

* * *

**AN:** Ok filler yeah, kind of .. or is it? Pay attention to Logan's thought in this chapter while he was talking to Rory in the pool. It's a simple line but it's escalate into something big next chapter... Enjoy the happiness in this chapter, because for the next couple ones it won't be so happy! that's right DRAMA! fun fun big big fun! Review!  
**AN**


	27. You've Done Enough

**AN:** I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks so much for the great reviews and staying loyal to this story. I'm really sorry that I'm doing really bad with updating, I know i used to be really good updating eveyday or every other day but this week my parents took off and have been taking me everywhere getting in as much 'family time' as possible. I know I'm a litlle old for that but hey I get to take advantage of all expenses paid shopping sprees and trips! Last night i went to see RENT on broadway and we stayed in NY over night. I felt horrible for not being able to update for you guys but I promise my updating schedule will soon return to normal! Plus my trip gave me some great ideas for the groups' New Year's Trip to NY so yay! K enjoy!

**I own none of the characters, but I did make up the drama plot in this chapter!**

* * *

For the whole week, Rory and Tristan had been on the front page of possibly every tabloid magazine with various headlines and a candid picture of them. Apparently being a socialite entailed being the center of all gossip. Every day, Rory was asked to sign something by students, people in the café, and even teachers. Tristan had gotten some of the same attention, but most of the attention went to Rory since she was considered a Hollenzallen heiress as well as a Hayden and Gilmore heiress. She was praised by everyone for the quote she had given Sara Tattler during dinner, saying she was composed and lady-like as well as clever. 

Most of the cover pictures in the tabloids were of Rory or Tristan in different situations. Several of them were them during dinner, looking around, talking to each other or their friends, as well as eating their food. The headlines ranged from praising Rory as America's new Sweetheart that would give Resse Witherspoon a run for her money, even though Rory didn't really need to money, to her being the role model for all little girls around. Tristan's headlines praised him and claimed he was the next Brad Pitt, minus the affair.

Other tabloids had Rory and Logan's kiss that took place as he escorted her out of the limo. Those headlines stretched the interpretation of the picture, saying that Rory had an arranged marriage to Logan, Rory was cheating on Tristan with Logan, or that the two companies were merging, and some went as far to say that the two had eloped and are pregnant with child.

The last types of picture seen on the newsstands were of Rory and her friends by the pool. Those headlines hailed Rory and Tristan's bodies and called them heartthrob models in the making. They also talked about their exclusive clique of socialite friends that seemed to be close and unbreakable. The stories made their meeting sound like a fairytale stating that it was destiny that their paths had crossed, but in truth their encounter had been purely ironic.

While Colin, Finn, Louise, Madeline, and Stephanie basked in the glow of the attention, Rory was embarrassed by it. Her father had told her no one would treat her differently, but everyone knew he was lying to try and comfort her. Logan was too busy trying to soothe Rory every time she would be close to a panic attack to enjoy the interest, while Tristan just acted like nothing was different, all in the hopes that Rory ould feel the same way. Rory was so caught up in being worried about what people thought about her that she had forgotten her birthday over and over again.

* * *

"Someone's birthday is next week," Tristan said in a sing song voice while nudging Rory at the lunch table on Thursday. The whole week the group had been mentioning it, but the subject was immediately interrupted by Rory voicing her concerns about Friday's dinner as well as the press being there. Rory had a way of sensing things were off, and she couldn't help but think there was something off with the dinner. 

"Doing anything special Ace?" Logan asked from the other side of her, idly playing with her hair. Rory was about to rant about how they had bigger things to worry about, but hearing the sincere interest that Logan and Tristan had as well as the expectant looks from Finn and Colin, she knew she had to answer.

"Nah, my parents will unfortunately be out of town for it. Their business trips have been occurring more and more lately," Rory said sadly, playing with her food. This would be the first time without her parents or Tristan's parents present for her birthday, and it really put Rory out. Even though that was the fact, she was glad she had some more friends to spend it with this year instead of just Tristan.

"Don't worry love, we'll make it fun," Finn said with a wink to her.

"I don't want a party or anything guys, just the eight of us alright?" she asked hopefully. The guys just looked at her, and seeing that she was serious they complied, it was after all her birthday.

"Fine Hayden," Colin said. "Now where are the girls?" he asked. Before Rory could answer the three burst into the cafeteria running straight to the table, panting for breath.

"What happened, the Louis Vuitton line being discontinued?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Blashphemy!" all four girls yelled at him surprised he would say such a thing. "You know I should break up with you for that," Rory said looking at him seriously.

"Good love, leave him for me," said Finn reflexively while sipping on his Coke getting a glare from Logan. Louise just rolled her eyes before speaking up again.

"Getting back to the matter at hand: gossip," Louise said.

"What's the dish kitten?" Finn asked interestedly. Finn could be such a girl when it came to gossip, he ate it up like his true Australian self ate Vegemite.

"We got some new students coming in this school year. I have no idea who they or what they are but we heard from Jodi who heard from Tommy who heard from Joey who heard from Samantha who works in the office that their papers came in the other day, but no news of when they're coming in," Steph said all in one breath.

"Wow such a reliable source," Colin said sarcastically, prompting Stephanie to send him a 'you're not getting any tonight' look that immediately made him regret his words.

"Normally my Reporter instincts would kick in but I'm worried about tomorrow night's dinner," Rory said causing the rest of the group to sigh in exasperation.

"Ace we'll all be there with you, so if something does happen we go through it together," Logan said as if reading a script while he held her tighter, allowing her to lean on him as he kissed her head. Rory just nodded and enjoyed the comfort she was feeling at the moment, the comfort that she hoped would last but the feeling in her gut had her sensing otherwise.

"Do you guys want to have another sleepover this weekend to get over the horrible meeting we're probably going to have?" Stephanie suggested to the group.

"Yeah, we can stay over my house, my parents are leaving the night after dinner," Louise replied causing most of the group to nod their heads, except Rory and Tristan. Rory had lifted her head from its resting spot on Logan's shoulder and shot a look to Tristan. The two had been so caught up in worrying about dinner that they had forgotten to mention their plans for the weekend. The two were unsure about how the group would take it.

"We can't this weekend sorry," Tristan said uneasily trying to ignore Rory's hand grasping tightly around his arm in nervousness.

"Why?" Logan asked wondering also why Rory had tensed up all of a sudden.

"On Saturday me and Tristan are spending the day with just to two of us, to catch up on things," Rory replied looking at Logan to see his expression. Logan just nodded, he understood that the two wanted some time alone and that the two were just best friends. He didn't mind it one bit but he couldn't understand why they were both so worried.

"How about Sunday?" Colin asked. Along with the rest of the group, he didn't understand why Rory and Tristan were making a big deal.

"We can't do anything that day either," Rory quickly said.

"Why?" Madeline pushed further.

Tristan took a deep breath before answering, knowing that Rory surely wasn't going to. "We can't because we're spending the day with Aiden Dennison," he spat out as swiftly as his mouth would allow.

The group just stared at them. Rory looked over to Logan to see his eyes filled with anger and his fists clenched. Colin and Louise were looking at the two with disgust while Madeline, Stephanie, and Finn all had sympathetic looks on being sent to Rory, Tristan, and Logan. To Rory and Tristan because they had walked into something they had no idea they were walking into and to Logan because they knew how angry that statement had made him.

"Logan?" Rory all but whispered trying to catch his gaze. Logan flinched as she reached for his hand and pulled away. He was angry. He hadn't told Rory but he didn't trust anyone associated with Marissa, even if he was an old friend of the two. When he saw Rory run up and hug Aiden at the mall, he felt jealous and angry at the same time but realized that this was just a one time thing. Or, he thought it was a one time thing. He thought that all the exchanging of the numbers and hopes for future plans were just formalities; he wasn't at all thinking that they would really initiate something. He didn't want Rory to hang out with him. _What if she cheats on me? If Summer is friends with that Aiden kid, then doesn't mean that Rory is the same way as Summer?_ He knew it was wrong not to be more trusting of Rory but he didn't really find a need to spend a day with Aiden.

"Logan what is it?" Rory asked softly, trying to be as selective with her words as possible.

"What the hell do you mean what is it Rory? You're going to go spend a day with Marissa's boy toy and you expect him to be peachy keen?" spat Colin. Although he thought of Rory as a little sister, when it came down to it all he would still be on Logan's side in any argument. Rory was quickly taken aback by his tone and couldn't say anything, Tristan's features hardened in anger, he couldn't believe the group was going to gang up on them again like they were still outsiders.

"Colin you don't have to talk to her like that," Stephanie scolded. She wasn't trying to take sides but her boyfriend was being mean to Rory and overacting about it.

"Stephanie shut up, he's right. You two have no right to go out with Aiden," Louise spat gaining a shocked look from Stephanie and a hurt one from Rory.

"Kitten, the mate seemed nice enough, and it's not like Rory's Marissa. I trust you love, I know you won't do anything," Finn said with a reassuring smile. Rory smiled before it quickly dissolved into a frown. _So what only Finn and Steph trust me?_

"Yeah guys quit with the angry face," Madeline added. …_And Maddy?_

It was piecing together for Rory. Logan didn't trust her because with Aiden. She looked over to Tristan who looked like he was thinking the same thing before she spoke up. "Logan you don't trust me," she stated more than asked, her voice was low and disappointed and Logan quickly looked up at her.

"It's not that Rory. It's just that he has to be bad news if he's letting Marissa use him as a boy toy," Logan reasoned, still angry but trying to make Rory believe what he was saying.

"Bullshit," Tristan said all of a sudden causing all eyes to meet his angry ones. "You don't even know him so you have no right to say that's what he is. Just because you got screwed over by Marissa doesn't make everyone who hangs out with her a slut or a manwhore," Tristan spat, immediately bringing up Logan's anger again.

"Tris!" Rory hissed. Everyone else stared wide eyed at the exchange, Logan quickly got up followed by Tristan, as the equal height guys stared each other threateningly in the eye. By now the whole lunchroom was buzzing with interest pointed at the quarreling group of Chilton Royalty Socialites.

Rory quickly stood up and got in between the two to stop before anything started. She looked at Logan who only stared back at Tristan. Her intention was to take him away but when he didn't meet her gaze she instead turned to Tristan who met hers. "Tristan, let's just go. Let it go," Rory said sadly. _I can't believe its come down to choosing sides._ Rory started leading Tristan out of the room, but when he didn't follow she intertwined her fingers with his. "Come on Tris," she said, not noticing the look of anger, pain, jealousy, and sadness that crossed over Logan's face.

Everyone else in the cafeteria watched in confusion all wondering what was going to happen to their Royal Court. In the corner of the room, Josh and Summer along with their small group of supporters sat with proud smirks, thinking they now had a chance in the spotlight.

* * *

"Tristan you didn't have to be so harsh," Rory reprimanded as she led them to their lockers for their next class. 

"Rory, he doesn't trust you!"

"I know, but if he didn't trust me you should've let me handle it. I know you meant well Tris but I don't want to tear apart the group," Rory reasoned.

"I think it's too late for that," Tristan mumbled as he saw Madeline and Finn coming down the hall. "Are you two all right?" Madeline asked carefully, almost sounding scared that Tristan might lash out at her.

"Yea, you two should go back to Logan, he must be pissed that you're here," Rory said as Finn wrapped his arms around her waist. "No can do love, apparently they don't want us there."

"What why?" Tristan asked as he tossed his arm around Madeline's shoulder letting her snuggle into him. He felt bad about her obvious fear of him. "They said if we were going to try and justificate your actions then we should just leave when we tried telling them they were over reacting," Madeline said.

"She means justify love," Finn whispered seeing that Rory was about to question the statement.

"So that leaves Steph, Louise, and Colin on his 'side'?" Tristan inquired using air quotes. Finn shook his head. "No just Louise and Colin mate. Stephanie said she wasn't going to be choosing sides because she knows where both sides are coming from. Colin got pretty upset that his girlfriend wasn't taking his side and called her a prissy bitch so she left to go to the library."

"I feel horrible, I didn't want to tear apart you guys like this," Rory said guiltily

"You didn't Ror, Logan's just being an asshole," Tristan comforted bitterly.

"Mate, you're right. Even though he's one of my best mates he was being an asshole, and I didn't think he would be so doubtful of you love," Finn added. Rory didn't answer him. All she did was stand there analyzing the situation and what could become of it. Everyone was pulled out of their thoughts by the ringing of a bell and the flood of students coming out from their various classes. "Let's get to class," Rory said with a deep breath leading them into their next class, preparing for angry looks.

* * *

"Sucky, sucky day," Rory mumbled as she threw her head into Tristan's lap in the limo on their way home. 

"Tell me about it," he said with his thrown back against the head rest while stroking Rory's hair.

The rest of the day had been a difficult one, with Tristan constantly trying to avoid getting shot a death look from Logan, Colin, and Louise and also with Rory trying to get Stephanie to talk to her. Stephanie was trying to stay completely out of the argument, and her way of doing that was talking to no one the rest of the day and getting rid of her usual happy attitude while replacing it with a stuck-up one. Finn and Madeline had been trying to talk to the other group and trying to convince them they were over reacting but that only caused them to storm out of class in a huff.

Their traditional good bye still took place, but it was short and angry, causing everyone to storm away with mixed emotions. Rory still couldn't believe that they were doing this over a stupid date both she and Tristan were attending with an old friend.

"How long is this going to last?" Rory asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Tristan replied sadly. "Maybe we were wrong in joining this little exclusive clique," he said with a voice full of regret. Rory just looked up at him and shook her head, "Don't be so thespian, it's just a fight. I'm sure by tomorrow everyone's egos will be healed and we can all talk about it."

* * *

She was wrong. The next day, the morning of the dinner, Rory and Tristan walked out of their limo to find none of their friends waiting for them. They had at least expected Finn and Madeline but none of them were there. Confused, the two walked into their hallway to find it deathly quiet, even the other socialites that they shared the hallway with were quiet and minding their own business, instead of sending the usual smiles and waves to Rory and Tristan. 

The two slowly made their way to their part of the hall way to see Stephanie in her locker doing something or other with her books, while Logan, Colin, Louise were in a tight circle talking to what looked like a Logan with bloodshot eyes. Tristan and Rory exchanged glances before turning to their lockers where Finn and Madeline were waiting for them.

"Why is it so quiet?" Rory whispered, spinning in her locker combination as Finn held her bag for her.

"My mate Logan's gone crazy," Finn whispered to the two of them.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked confused.

"Josh came here asking if he and Rory were over and Logan snapped and started to punch the crap out of him, a bunch of the socialites had to hold him back to stop him," Madeline said. Rory's eyes widened and she turned to look at Logan who looked horrible. His knuckles were red to match his eyes and his hair more disheveled than usual. His shirt was wrinkled and un-tucked from his unpressed pants that had a loose belt on it. Logan usually looked neat like Colin but today he was far from in, and it worried Rory.

"He doesn't look so good," Rory commented, tearing her gaze away from Logan. The group just nodded in response.

* * *

Logan knew right when she stepped into the hall way, and he hated knowing. He tried endlessly the night before to get her out of his mind and stop feeling guilty about not truly trusting her, tossing and turning unsuccessfully. That morning, when Josh had talked about their relationship so insensitively, he snapped and reached his breaking point, and right now feeling Rory's eyes on him made him want to run over there and kiss the living daylights out of her, but was stopped by Colin's voice. 

"You're gawking at her Logan. It's bad enough that you kicked Josh's ass over her to show that you still care about her, but do you have to get a boner while looked at her?"

Logan glared at his comment. "First of all Colin, she's still my girlfriend even if we are fighting so I do still care about her. Second, she was gawking first. Third, I don't have a boner!" he practically hissed.

"No need to bite _our _heads off," Louise commented. Logan just grunted as Stephanie walked by both of the groups, Colin attempted to grab her arm but she whipped her head around and yelled, "Don't touch me!" before running to the bathroom with tears in her eyes.

Logan's side connected eyes with Rory's side before Rory shook her head. "All over a fucking dinner!" she yelled before going after Stephanie to try and comfort her. Her cracked voice made everyone wince and look down guiltily, especially Logan.

* * *

"Steph?" Rory called into the bathroom while looking under the stalls for her feet. She reached the last stall and heard little sniffles and saw her feet so she knocked. "Steph let me in please," Rory said through the door. Slowly, the stall door opened and Rory was pulled in by Steph. 

Rory didn't say anything, instead she threw her arms around Steph and cried with her. She had missed Steph even though it had only been a day of them not talking. Out of all the girls, she had gotten the closest with Steph and Steph felt the same way with Rory. The two of them were more alike and interested in the same things and less out there as Madeline and Louise even though they still loved them dearly. "I didn't mean to tear apart the whole group," Rory hiccupped.

"I didn't mean to be a prissy bitch!" Stephanie replied hugging Rory tightly.

"I don't even have feelings for Aiden, I just want to catch up with an old friend!"

"I don't know who's right or wrong, I just wanted to be fair!" Stephanie added.

"This is ridiculous," Rory said pulling away and wiping her eyes. "We're being such babies."

"I know, but so is everyone else. They're making a big deal out of everything and we're falling apart right before we need each other the most," Stephanie added. Rory just nodded.

"We'll be there for each other ok Steph?" Rory suggested which caused Stephanie to heartily concur. "What do we do with everyone out there that's going to be biting each others' heads off?"

"Ignore them for today, let them come to their senses," Stephanie said pulling Rory out of the bathroom stall while linking their arms together. They two stepped out of the bathroom that way to come face to face with 6 worried stares. Colin was about to say something when Rory stuck her hand out in front of his face and told him to shush. "Don't want to hear it," Steph said sternly before leaving the group confused and looking after the two girls.

* * *

The group sat in silence at lunch at their usual table, avoiding each other's gazes. Rory sat at the end of the table with Stephanie across from her and Tristan to her left. Across from Tristan was Madeline who was sitting next to Colin and next to him Louise. At the other corner of the table was Logan with Finn and Tristan in between Finn and Rory. All of a sudden, the sound of a ringing cell phone filled the silence playing 'Conceited by Remy Martin', knowing right away whose ring tone that was, Rory pulled out her phone and ran out of the cafeteria, leaving her friends looks after her. 

"Who do you think it is?" Stephanie asked Tristan who she had agreed to talk to after he apologized for attacking Logan the way he did, even though he hadn't apologized to Logan himself yet.

"Aiden," spat Colin gaining glares from everyone at the table except Louise and Logan who scoffed.

"Who asked you?" Stephanie yelled with a glare, immediately shutting them all up.

Tristan got up out of his seat and walked over to Stephanie's side of the table and whispered something in her ear causing her to, "Oh." Before proceeding to get up and follow Tristan out of the cafeteria, leaving the other 5 looking annoyed that they didn't know who was on the phone.

* * *

"Austin I miss you too, but what are you calling during school hours for?" Rory asked the person on the phone. 

"I just was checking up on you, I called your house last night and you were already sleeping but your mom informed me about some drama going on with your and your friends and your boy toy," Austin replied concern.

"Yeah, me and Tristan kind of split up the group because we're having dinner with Aiden who just happens to be living with the whore who cheated on Logan."

"Logan? Why does that sound familiar, what's his last name?" Austin asked suspiciously. That story and that name sounded all too familiar, but he wasn't going to bring up the story yet unless he got all of the facts.

Before Rory could answer, Tristan and Stephanie appeared in the hallway with smiles, Tristan immediately pulled the phone from Rory's grasp. "What's up man?" he asked, completely causingAustin to forget about asking for Logan's last name.

The girls turned away from Tristan to let them talk about what ever guys talk about. "What's he doing calling you?" Stephanie asked interested.

"He heard about the drama and got worried about me, he knows how I get when I'm stressed out," Rory explained.

"Aw, it's good that you guys are good friends again," Stephanie said with sadness in her voice. Rory sensed what she was thinking and threw an arm around her. "We all will be soon too Steph."

"I hope so," she whispered as Tristan approached them again. "Rory Austin wants to say bye," he said handing her the phone.

"Bye Austin," Rory said with a smile.

"Bye Rory! Now, I know your birthday's coming up, and we will be sending you a little gift but then your real one isn't coming until next year."

"Next yearrr," Rory whined, "Tell me what it is!"

"Nope, bye love you. I hope everything works out," he said sincerely trying to avoid further questioning.

"Me too, love you too," Rory said before listening for the click ending the call. The three walked back into the cafeteria smiling and sat back down at their table to find the group looking at them expectantly. "It was Austin," Rory stated annoyed, it wasn't any of their business in the first place.

"Oh great another one of the many guys you had sex with and are still close with," Logan spat before he could stop himself. The group all collectively gasped and Rory turn to look at him with daggers in her eyes and venom in her voice. "Fuck you," she stated before getting her stuff and running out of the cafeteria. Logan smacked himself on the head and sighed before getting up to go after her when Tristan stood up quicker. "You've done enough," he said angrily before running after her.

"I'm getting tired of running after upset girls Logan," Stephanie said before also following. Logan sighed and plopped back into his seat with a defeated face. _I'm a jackass.

* * *

_**AN:** Drama drama.. I kind of had fun writing this, drama is always fun to write. It is a Rogan guys so just don't get too worked up with the drama haha. Review please!


	28. Without Trust, Love is Bull

**AN**: BOO! Haha ok I really don't have much to say. Lots of drama here, and this won't be the last of it... i like the drama, it adds interest to the story but I hate pointless drama where people have no reason to be mad, thats why I gave Logan a reason to be mad... because hes jealous and can't trust. Anyways enjoy! Oh and i was thinking of making an AU story for 'She's the Man' but theres only like 5 stories on FF under the movie so I was just wondering if anyone out there would read my story if i did? Just a thought! Enjoy!

**All I own is the TV I watch Gilmore Girls on, the Computer I type this story on, and the Dunkin Donuts Wild Berry Smoothie I'm sippin on!**

* * *

"So then what happened?" Lorelai asked as she finished curling Rory's hair. 

"The whole day he tried to talk to me but I couldn't I just couldn't believe what he said to me. Luckily, Tristan and Steph as well as everyone there encouraged him not to try to talk to me and wait till I cooled off. When we said goodbye to everyone I went up to him and just nodded as a goodbye. He looked hurt but he deserved to because he hurt me," Rory said with a frown.

"How I miss high school drama," Lorelai commented with a nostalgic smile.

Rory looked at her quizzically. "How can you say that? I'm fighting with my boyfriend when I need him the most, a group of 6 kids who have known each other for the longest time are now turning on each other, and Steph and Colin haven't been together for a week and they're already fighting!"

Lorelai sighed reminiscent, "Now you need is a 16 year old pregnancy, not yours of course, and things will be perfect."

"Mom you're crazy! Things are far from perfect, it's hell and it's like we're all too stubborn to try and fix things."

"Hun, stop acting like you have a stick up your butt and look at the bigger picture. Sure you guys are fighting but what group of friends doesn't fight? And don't you find it the least bit funny that even though you're all fighting you still care about who calls each other, and you still sit together at lunch, you still comfort each other when one cries, and you still stare at each other openly and can tell what each other is thinking?" Lorelai suggested. Rory just sighed in defeat, her mom was right. She just had to take this argument as it comes and not be so worried about it all the time.

"Admit it, mommy's right!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"You're right, thanks mom," Rory replied. Lorelai smiled and kissed Rory's head before unplugging the curling iron, "All done! Your grandparents want all the adults there earlier so we'll be leaving earlier than you so you and Tristan get the limo."

"Why do the adults have to meet earlier?"

"So we could all talk about dirty things that go on in the bedroom of course," Lorelai replied.

"Gross. I really hope you're joking," Rory said with her nose scrunched up.

Lorelai laughed before going serious "Actually, I hope I am too," she now said disgusted as she left the room. Rory shook her head at her mom's antics before going into her room and slipping into her navy blue well fitting dress for the night that ended slightly above her knee. Despite the length, the dress was very classy and appropriate for the occasion and she approved her appearance as looked herself in the mirror before slipping into her black high-heels.

* * *

"You look great Pinky," said Tristan who appeared at her door 15 minutes later as she was reading a book. "You too Trissy," she replied looking at his ironed black dress pants and navy dress shirt that matched hers, as usual. "Our parents leave already?" 

"Yeah, your mom told me to tell you that your tiara is on the table in the foyer and don't forget to wear it or else your grandmother will have an alien."

"An alien? Don't you mean cow?" Rory asked as she grabbed her purse and led Tristan out of the room.

"No apparently her and my mom have this new theory that cows **are **aliens because they're always in the fields and they are most likely the ones that make crop circles," Tristan explained.

"Right…" Rory said confused. "I wonder what it would be like if we had normal moms."

"Boring," Tristan said, opening the door for Rory as she put on her tiara.

"Wouldn't want that now would we?" Rory said stepping out of the house fully dressed with her tiara.

* * *

"I'm sorry if I sound rude in asking this, but what exactly is tonight for?" Chris asked as politely as possible to his parents and in-laws that were seated with them as well as all of the parents of his daughter's friends. 

"Christopher, tonight we will be discussing with all of your children and our grandchildren their future endeavors in education," Francine stated.

"Why do we have to do this so early?" Lorelai asked with less politeness in her voice. She hated this indirect way that her parents were controlling her child's future. Sure, they were letting them choose their own college but she knew that once they were out of college then the puppet strings attached and Rory's free life would be over.

"So that we can submit it into the papers Lorelai," Emily said trying to keep up her socialite façade and not sound irritated at her daughter's lack of manners. "If we give them this little bit of information then they will tire of following around the kids as much and making up these ridiculous stories and leave the children alone for the time being."

"That sounds fine then," Lorelai replied shortly, "If that's really all your up to," she finished with a mumble before the sound of the doorbell filled the room.

"It must be the kids," Francine Hayden said with a smile.

"What a surprise, our kids are usual late for everything," Mitchum Huntzburger said.

"Well Rory and Tristan must be good influences," suggested a tall olive skinned man with an accent who the others assumed to be Finnegan Senior.

At that comment, 6 dressed up socialite teens with plastic smiles entered the room with the usual fake greetings sent to their parents and Rory's grandparents. Before they could get any greetings in to Lorelai, Chris, Liz, and Eric, Liz and Lorelai spoke. "Hello boy toys and sexy mama's how have you all been?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah we miss seeing your gorgeous faces around the house and hearing Finny's accent," Liz added.

"Lorelai! Elizabeth! Mind your manners!" Emily and Violete exclaimed in exasperation.

"Mom what is so wrong about praising their kids?" Liz asked.

"Yes we're actually complementing all of you," Lorelai addressed the other parents, "Very good job in the procreating, especially you Finnegan and Dalia, great job with that accent!"

The parents just chuckled while the teens laughed sincerely and whole heartedly. Finn, who was actually close with his mother spoke. "See mum I told you I could wrangle in the girls my rugged handsomeness," he said with a wink to Lorelai and Liz before settling down on the couch with the other teens following.

"Where are Tristan and Rory darlings?" Venetia Vanderbilt asked the group. She had heard her fair share of stories about the two from Stephanie and combined with the already high and mighty praises their grandparents had and the great impression the two had made, she was eager to see them once again. Even though she didn't seem that way in public, she really did care about her daughter and didn't always like the way her husband Quincy controlled her, but of course trophy wives didn't have a say in those kinds of things.

"They're coming in their limo," Stephanie replied shortly.

"They are coming close to being late. It's really unlike them," Eliza Dugrey said with a pointed glance to Eric and Liz as if it was their fault.

"Well you know maybe Geoffrey hit traffic," Chris said in defense of the two.

"No I don't think so, I had installed a state of the art GPS system in that limo so that Geoffrey could see all traffic reports and then chart a different route accordingly," Francine said.

"Well maybe we should call them," Strobe suggested checking his watch but before he could get up to go to the nearest phone a flushed Rory and Tristan walked hurriedly into the room holding hands as Rory announced their presence. "We're here we're here!" she said out of breath while leaning on Tristan who looked just as tired. The group looked at them suspiciously, both of them looked tired and outfits a mess with leaves in their hair, it seemed as if they were fooling around. Logan's breath caught in his throat looking at his girlfriend with her blue eyes shining and curves being hugged by her form fitting dress. _Even when she's a mess she's gorgeous._

"Rory, Tristan what in the world happened to you?" Francine asked immediately going up the two and trying to straighten them out.

"This wouldn't happen to be one of the reasons your late is it?" Violete Packard asked concerned as she got up to assist.

"You two looked like you fooled around on the lawn before you came here," Lorelai said amused.

"Lorelai!" Emily scolded once again.

"Just saying what everyone's thinking mom," Lorelai said in an 'it wasn't me' tone.

"That is certainly inappropriate and not what they were doing, right Rory?" Richard asked kindly. The whole room looked at Rory as she pulled leaves out of her dress from the valley in between her breasts handing them to the maid. Logan held his breath hoping she wouldn't say what her mom had suggested. _What are you thinking man? You really don't trust her so much that you would think that she's hooking up with her best friend? You really are a jackass. _

"No grandpa, actually we were late because of all the press's cars that were blocking the drive into the mansion. Apparently the gateman is easily paid off," Rory said while pulling some leaves out of Tristan's hair.

"I'll be sure to fire him right away and send him to court!" exclaimed Strobe with a threatening tone. Their group of friends looked at him scared; they were intimidated by Rory's grandparents because of their powerful last names and positions in society, especially Strobe who was a retired Supreme Court Justice. Rory and Tristan were the only ones who didn't flinch at his threat.

"Mr. Hayden, don't worry about it, me and Rory made it back alive," Tristan said.

"Tristan watch your mouth!" Strobe said loudly causing everyone to look scared and surprised, "What did I tell you to call me son?" he added with a smile on.

Tristan laughed. "Right, sorry **Grandpa Hayden**," Tristan corrected causing the group to let out a sigh of relief while Rory and Tristan's friends looked surprise at the closeness Tristan had with Rory's grandparents and Rory with Tristan's.

"I'm still not catching where the leaves and the sex hair comes in," Liz said gaining a glare from her parents.

"To get passed the paparazzi we had to go all the way around the building and into the back to the fenced in garden, so Tristan had to push me over the fence and I fell, and when he jumped over and didn't see me he tripped and he fell and we forgot that it's a slight incline back there so we went rolling for a while and by then the press found us so we had to run like lunatics into the house," Rory explained brushing herself off one last time before sitting on the love seat located between her parents and her friends.

"Oh dear, are you two alright?" asked Eliza asked incredulous of what the press had caused them to do.

"Yes just fine grandmother," Tristan said taking a seat next to Rory while resting his arm on the back of the love seat before turning to the rest of the forgotten group and nudging Rory to look also.

"Oh I'm so terribly sorry everyone we were so caught up in our fiasco we forgot to say a proper hello," Rory said immediately putting on her socialite mask to the delight of her grandparents. "It's so great to see you all again, I'm very sorry for our forgotten manners," she said with a smile. The parents all nodded in acceptance and delight at how poised this girl was.

"It's a pleasure to see you two again, we had such a great time last encounter," Shira Huntzburger replied. Rory just nodded and smiled before Finn cleared his throat, causing everyone to look at him.

"Love, mate, we didn't get a proper hello either!" he said with his usual goofy smile.

"Oh I'm sorry Finn," Rory said getting up and giving Finn a polite kiss on the cheek which he returned. "Hello again," Rory said to all of them as a whole. The girls and Colin all smiled in reply while Logan just stared at her. She could practically feel his eyes trying to get her attention but she wouldn't allow him to have that control over her. She took her seat back next to Tristan and took a deep breath, prompting him to grab her hand, knowing what she was feeling. The parents of their friends sent each other smiles, all thinking that Tristan and Rory were together, unaware of the relationship Rory and Logan had. Their grandparents also sent each other pleased smiles before Strobe spoke up.

"Well Rory, Tristan I think we should formally introduce you to your friends' parents. It seems in the party you two were so caught up meeting everyone that you were only introduced to them as Mr. and Mrs.," Strobe said kindly before turning to the adults and pointing out each one as he spoke, "Meet Mitchum and Shira Huntzburger, Preston and Kimberly McRae, Finnegan Sr. and Dalia Rothschild, Quincy and Venetia Vanderbilt, Gavin and Jaqueline Grant, and Perry and Guinevere Lynn."

Rory and Tristan listened attentively to the information they were being fed, trying to match the names to the faces and looking between their friends and their parents. All 6 of them looked like exact mixtures of their parents, with a blend of features being acquired from both paternal and maternal sources, minus Colin whose father had brought his newest wife, a young busty, perky blonde. _Must be a genetic interest._

"It's so great to see you all again," Tristan said to all of them as Rory nodded in agreement.

"We're all very happy to know that you two are such good influences on our children, they actually showed up on time!" Gavin Grant joked causing everyone to erupt in their fictitious laughter.

"Well it's not like they were exactly spawns of Satan Mr. Grant," Rory joked, "Maybe just worshipers," she said with a wink causing the adults and her grandparents to laugh once again and Tristan to mumble, "Suck up," in her arm and her to elbow him unnoticeably.

"My gosh Strobe, Richard, your granddaughter is so utterly charming, I would brag more if I were you!" said Dalia Rothschild in her accent with a sincere bright smile.

Richard let out a deep laugh, "It's hard to stay modest when it comes to Rory and Tristan but it's good to know we're succeeding."

The group fell into a momentary silence before Francine Hayden spoke up, "So I'm sure all of you young adults would like to know why we've gathered you all today here."

The group nodded as a whole before Emily took over, "Well we're all here to discuss your future actions in terms of your education." The teens all tensed up, to Rory and Tristan it meant coming out with their secret plans the two had separately composed and to the other six it meant that they would be told where they were going.

"Now, as you all probably know we let Rory and Tristan have their own choice in their colleges, and today Rory, Tristan, we think we have given you sufficient time to think about it and would like to know your selection," Channing Packard said.

"That's not fair!" Elizabeth Dugrey said, "It's not even close to graduation yet!"

"Elizabeth, let's not be dramatic. If the kids have a problem then they'll say so," Violete Packard said. "Is there a problem you two?"

"No Grandma Packard," Rory answered, she too had been advised by Tristan's grandparents to call them as her own grandparents.

"So let's here it," Emily said obviously excited. Their parents and friends looked at them nervous to see what they would say, while their grandparents looked at them expectant.

Tristan was about to answer but Rory cut him off, "We've decided that we're going to take a year off and tour Europe," Rory said with confidence. After nights and nights of thoughts, she had finally decided that she and Tristan were in this friendship for life and she wasn't going to let her lack of adventure affect that.

The room looked at her unbelieving, almost as if they were evaluating whether she was joking or not. Lorelai and Liz looked almost proud of her while her fathers had on blank stares. Her gaze shifted to the grandparents and Socialite parents who all looked like their lives flashed before their eyes. She gave Tristan a squeeze of the hand asking for assurance, but when she turned to look at him he had amusement and surprise dancing in his eyes. Finally, her eyes landed on her friends, while Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Louise, and Madeline looked confused, Logan looked almost angry and refused to look her straight in the eye as he clenched his jaw.

After a moment of deathly silence Tristan's loud, phony laughter filled it as he let go of Rory's hands and held his sides and doubled over. All gazes transferred to Tristan and Rory looked at him if he were crazy.

"Oh Rory you crack me up," he said finally composing himself and throwing and arm on her shoulder.

"Tristan I'm serious," Rory mumbled trying to calm him down as the whole room started to slowly join in the laughter.

"Rory we almost believed you for a second!" hooted Strobe with his loud booming laughter. Before Rory could protest, Tristan cut her off just as she had done to him.

"Me and Rory will be attending Harvard in the fall," Tristan said, looking into Rory's eyes to whole time enjoying as surprise and delight flashed within them. At that point, Rory realized Tristan had changed his plans also, so he could be with her, and he seems much more sure about it.

"Following in the Hayden Dugrey path, we're very proud of the two of you on the decision," Strobe said with a smile.

"Yes and we're very proud of you also, even though you aren't following our alma mater we are still very proud at your achievements and your choice," Richard said also with a sincere smile. He knew it had always been Rory's dream to go to Harvard and he was proud of her high ambitions, and didn't mind that it wasn't his dream for her. He believed that anywhere Rory went she would flourish and wasn't going to stop her based on his wishes.

"What about you kids, where are you going?" Lorelai said looking over to the six who had been sitting in silence for the majority of the time.

"Madeline and Louise will be attending Berkley," Perry Lynn said almost with spite. The Lynn's and the Grant's didn't have as much power attached to their last names as the others had, so the girls couldn't make it into a Ivy League school like they did, so they decided to send them to California, away from where they could tarnish the family name.

"Logan, Colin, Finn, and Stephanie will be attending our alma mater Yale and taking their studies very seriously to better equip them for their futures," Mitchum said as if there was no question about it.

The kids all looked at each other with the same look in their eyes: sorrow. After graduation, they would all be separated and their bonds that they had built up would be tested more than ever. It worried all of them, and Rory and Tristan felt pity on them for not having a choice in their prospects.

"What exactly is their future sir, if you don't mind me asking?" Rory questioned looking Mitchum straight in the eye, doing something most people were scared to do.

"Well to join the family businesses of course," Mitchum said appreciating her respect and confidence, "Logan with the newspaper business, Colin with the law firm, Finn with the investment banking enterprise, and Stephanie with the stock broker company."

"What about you two, have your grandparents told you about what would be happening after college?" Gavin Grant asked curiously. Rory immediately felt Tristan tense in anger and clutch onto her hand harder.

"They can do whatever they want to. **It's their life**." Lorelai said stressing her statement with anger at the parents for choosing their children's paths.

"Yes but Rory wishes to do something with journalism," Emily said proudly.

"What about you Tristan?" Preston McRae asked pointedly.

"Tristan will be taking up law and becoming a partner in the law firm before settling down with his wife," Eliza Dugrey said causing Liz and Lorelai to scoff. "It's not like he has a choice," Liz said begrudgingly. "What was that Elizabeth?" Eliza asked. "Nothing at all," she replied shortly.

"Wife huh? Is there something arranged already?" Shira Huntzburger asked with a smile to Rory.

"No, I really don't think there is a need to arrange something, at least I hope not right Rory?" Arnold Dugrey said looking at her. The socialites erupted in laughter while Rory shot Tristan a look of pure fright which was mirrored by Tristan then over to her parent who looked almost entertained. The two looked over at their friends to see them staring back at them with incredulous looks. Logan looked as white as a bed sheet with his eyes wide open and mouth agape, if Rory wasn't completely angry at him still and if she wasn't as surprised herself she would have actually laughed.

Before anyone could say any type of protest, the maid came in and announced that dinner was prepared, prompting everyone to stand and make their way to the formal dining room, with Rory and Tristan, their parents, and their friends hanging back a little.

"So Rory do you think by then I'll be too old to be matron of honor?" Lorelai asked with an amused smile before giggling with Liz.

"Mom this isn't funny! I'm not marrying Tristan!" Rory exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air for dramatic effect.

"Ouch Rory, that hurt right here," Tristan said with a smile holding his chest.

"How can you not be taking this seriously? They really do expect us to get married and have babies!" Rory said looked over at her friends for some support, which she received from a sympathetic smile Steph flashed.

"They'd be gorgeous babies, your blue eyes, one with your brown hair and one with your blonde hair and the boy will be super athletic and the girl super smart and model beautiful," Lorelai rambled staring into space at the image.

"Mom!" Rory hissed slapping her arm to stop her.

"Rory love, what's so bad about marrying Tristan?" Finn asked joining in with the fun.

"Are you guys serious, why aren't you guys concerned about this at all!" Rory asked voicing the exact concern Logan had at the moment as he nervously ran his hand through his hair repeatedly.

"Rory stop acting like Colin," Liz said with a smile to Colin who just made a face at her, "and think about this. There is no way that they can really force you to marry Tristan. It's your life to choose to do as you please and no matter how much they may want and wish for you to do something; they can't force it on you. Besides they'll be happy with whatever decision their little prodigal granddaughter makes, especially if you marry into the incestuous Socialite circle with one of your boy toys."

The rest of the group walked faster into the dining not wanting to raise suspicion, leaving Rory behind at her slow pace thinking about how fast things were going and how quick her future was being planned right under her nose. She was so caught up in her thoughts she failed to notice her real boyfriend was standing right next to her staring intently at her.

"Rory," Logan said in bare whisper, not wanting to startle her but at the same time vying for her attention.

Rory's head immediately shot up at first with thoughtfulness before turning hard once more with the look that she had been giving Logan ever since his comment. "I don't want to hear it Logan," she spat walking faster. Before she could get too far, Logan grabbed her arm and spun her around to look him in the eyes. Rory gasped at what she saw: anger, hope, frustration, and need, but she wouldn't allow herself to forgive and forget so easily.

"Rory please," Logan begged just wishing for half a minute of her listening. Rory looked him in the eye and saw desperation and allowed herself to cave, knowing she would regret it.

"20 seconds Logan," Rory said shortly, not bothering to remove her arm from his grasp.

"I was mad, confused, and jealous and it just took over. I hate myself for not trusting you and I don't even know why I didn't, it was just my emotions getting a hold of me. But I trust you Rory, I trust you, and I love you," Logan rushed out in his most convincing tone, but it wasn't much. He tried his best to make it sound like he meant it, but he knew that deep inside he was still holding the trust back and he was ready to shoot himself over that.

Rory looked at him straight in the eye before swiftly pulling her arm out of his grasp and spitting out the words, "Bull shit," before storming into the dining room fighting back her tears.

* * *

"What took you two so long?" Francine Hayden asked once Rory and Logan had taken their seats away from each other. Everyone who knew a confrontation had occurred looked back and forth between the two before Rory cleared her throat and spoke. 

"Logan was just asking me something about the philosophy question of the week. 'What's more important to love or to trust?'" Rory answered staring at Logan as she spoke.

"Please Rory grace us with you're answer, it's a very difficult conundrum," Richard said leaning in interested to hear how is grand daughter handeled such a tricky question.

"Actually grandpa, I told him it's quite simple. It's more important to trust, because if you don't trust then you can't and won't **truly** love," Rory said. Her friends and parents turned to look at Logan to see him flinch but not look up from his plate.

"That's very true Rory," Mitchum said, "Love is a load of bull, pardon my language, if you don't trust someone."

"My sentiments exactly Mr. Huntzburger."

* * *

**AN:** DUN DUN DUNNN! So I'm looking at this right now, and I'm thinking that this story is going to end when they graduate. I am pretty much planning on a sequel and I'm thinking this story will end at 40 chapters. Kinda long but realize we're not even halfway through the school year and we're already on Ch 27. Don't worry I have alot of stuff planned so there will be no mid-year ruts or anything like that. Anyways, I'm getting back to my regular update schedule so expect one tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. Review for now!  



	29. Happy or Crazy?

**AN:** Wow! Thanks so much for your reviews I really loved them all! Ok, so I ended up updating the day after like i said I might. I've decided that my update schedule will be every other day, especially since I want to start that AU She's the Man fic. Not really much else to say, but this chapter doesn't have the make up yet. There's some jumping around in it though so try and keep up. Also, the song mentioned here I learned about from **Ace-not-Mary** who's a great writer, you should go look at her stories too! Enjoy!

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

"Logan let us in," Louise demanded through his thick solid oak door of his bedroom. 

On the other side, Logan droned out his friends pleading voices with his music blasting from his iPod.

_Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line  
And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes  
And even when I'm scared I have to try to fly  
Sometimes I fall  
But I've seen it done before  
I got to step outside these walls_

_I've got no master plan to help me out  
Or make me stand up for  
All the things I really want  
You had me to afraid to ask  
And as I look ahead of me  
Cry and pray for sanity_

_These walls can't be my haven  
These walls can't keep me safe here  
Now I guess I got to let them down_

"Easy for you to say Teddy Geiger," Logan mumbled before the loud incessant knocking on his door finally got to him. He pulled out his earphones while silently opening the door and plopping back down on his bed.

"Get up we're going out," Stephanie demanded throwing clothes from his closet into his bed.

"Aren't you mad at us or something?" Logan asked trying to change the subject.

"I was but I'm too worried about you. Logan it's Sunday, you've been locked up in your room since Friday night after dinner, you didn't even come to the sleepover to cope with the dull pain our parents left us with. You need to get out of the house and stop being such a girl," Stephanie said sitting on his bed and running her hand through his messy hair.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine, dandy! How are you and Colin?" Logan grumbled taking the attention off of him.

"Actually we're better now. I apologized for being such an ass," Colin said with a smile while taking a seat next to her on the bed and wrapping his arm around her.

Logan looked up as if he didn't believe Colin and shot the two a dirty look, "I need some ass," he said getting up to change.

"Logan mate, if I see you cheat on Rory tonight I'll be forced to kick your ass," Finn said seriously.

"Me too," Colin agreed.

"Then I'll make sure to do it somewhere private," Logan said with an angry tone.

"Logan, stop it, that's just wrong," Louise said starting to realize that he was being completely serious.

"If she can do it so can I," Logan replied nonchalant but throwing his shirt off in anger.

"You are fucked up!" Madeline suddenly yelled causing everyone to look at her surprised. Madeline was always the quietest when it came to group drama but when she heard about Logan wanted to cheat on Rory she was appalled, even though she didn't know what it meant.

"First of all how could you even think of cheating on Rory and second how could you think Rory is cheating on you? You are fucked up Logan! First you don't trust her enough thinking she's cheating on your just because she's hanging out with an old friend and her childhood best friend. And then she puts her self on the line to trust you, she put behind all of those other assholes she dated and the shit she went through for you and now you're going to go and throw it all away and make her impression on guys even worse than it is. You're a fucker!" Madeline screamed with tears starting to fall. The group just looked at her disbelieving, especially the one Logan Huntzberger who had just been told off by one of his best friends who was defending his girlfriend.

"She's not Marissa Logan, she is RORY. She looked past her reputation and your past so you have to grow up and look past hers," she finished before stomping off into the hallway and down the stairs, not wanting to cry in front of her friends. Logan looked around at his friends who just gave him blank stares.

"Nice best friend," he said bitterly.

"She's right you know," Stephanie said while she and Louise went after her to try and comfort her.

"You two going to yell at me also?" Logan asked Finn and Colin running his hand through his hair.

"No mate, but some of those things Madeline said were true," Finn reasoned with Colin nodding his head in agreement.

"Like all of it," Finn added replaying the speech in his head with a smile. He was proud of Madeline for finally speaking what she was thinking.

"You need to trust her," Colin said seriously.

"I know," Logan said, "I'll worry about it more after tonight, I just need to try and clear my head tonight alright?"

Colin nodded and led Logan and Finn downstairs to meet up with the girls.

* * *

Rory wiped the sleep from her eyes and turned to her side to see the sleeping angelic face of Tristan. She unconsciously brushed his hair back, causing his eyes to flutter open and him to smirk at her, "Watching me while I sleep, hard to resist I know but it's kind of stalkerish." 

Rory rolled her eyes and playfully hit him. "Why do I put up with you?"

"I'm gorgeous, charming, intelligent, sexy…"

"Incredibly modest too," Rory deadpanned before hopping out of his bed and grabbing clothes and towel from Tristan's closet to take a shower.

"Don't use up all the hot water Pinky!" Tristan yelled.

"You should've thought about that before forcing me to dance last night in the club. I bet we're all over the tabloids now. Thank god that we opted not to drink alcohol, our grandparents might have had heart attacks," Rory said before slamming the door of the bathroom.

Tristan rolled his eyes at Rory's uptight attitude before turning on the TV and watching MADE reruns. The two had woken up pretty late, it was now 2 pm and they had to pick up Aiden at 7 to go to a restaurant lounge. Tristan just hoped that Rory being seen with Aiden wouldn't cause farfetched stories from the press and even more conflict with Logan. _Why couldn't my parents just be poor?

* * *

_Rory enjoyed the feel of hot water pelting on her body, washing away the build up of stickiness from sweat the night before. She replayed the eventful night in her mind, letting herself think of something other than Logan for once.

_"Tristan, I really don't feel like all this attention tonight. The point was to talk about what's going on, spend some one on one time together."_

_"Rory loosen up, we did plenty of talking back at home and now we can talk more in the limo, so that covers the talking aspect of the night. Now we're just going to the spending time together aspect."_

_Rory just harrumphed and crossed her arms over her chest in defeat and also as a means for warmth. Somehow, Tristan had convinced her to wear a low cut tank top with an open back and a pair of jeans that were a little too fitting in her opinion._

_"You look great," he said reading her mind. "Now we've already talked our heads off about how you can't forgive Logan until he trusts you, is there anything else to say on that subject?"_

_"No… you don't think I'm over reacting are you?" Rory asked. Tristan sighed. **Just when you think she's run out of conversational pieces.**_

_"He didn't trust you and that's wrong but you have to give him a chance Rory. Marissa really shook him up by cheating on him and he never had to deal with being so committed and trusting to someone since her, it's like he's starting new," Tristan replied trying to give the best of both worlds._

_"But I'm not Marissa!"_

_"I know Rory and I'm sure everyone else has reminded Logan about that too, but we're going out tomorrow night with someone who's living with Marissa so of course the guys going to be a little jealous. How would you feel if he hung out with one of Dean or Jess's close friends?"_

_When Rory didn't answer, Tristan knew what she was thinking. "That's what I thought. So just enjoy tonight and have fun and forget about him. Give him his space to figure things out and you figure your things out. If by Tuesday things are still in the rough, we initiate the plan."_

_"What plan?"_

_"The plan,"_

_"Tristan no! I was just joking about that, I mean I know the song is perfect and everything and we have the dance made but it was just to kill time. I don't seriously intend to do that," Rory said looking at Tristan as if he were crazy._

_"Well then you better hope that things are better then Tuesday," Tristan quipped before changing the subject to something lighter._

_ Soon enough, their limo arrived at the front of the club with much of the press there trying to look out for any high socialites that might be lurking in Hartford's hot club 'Prime'. As soon as Rory and Tristan's limo, that was a constant on tabloid covers, showed up, the cameras went crazy as the bouncers of the club immediately pulled the two in, not even asking for ID of any sort._

_Away from the flashing bulbs of camera lights, Rory and Tristan enjoyed the night dancing on the floor and talking in a secluded booth that they had managed to snag. After getting bored, Tristan suggested to Rory she dance on the bar and see how many guys she could pick up. Of course Rory had denied the request but after much whining and convincing that Rory had to stop thinking about Logan for at least a little, she had complied. Her dance wasn't too provocative but she managed to get many guys to hoot at her that Tristan immediately shooed away, making sure they didn't cross the line._

_By the end of the night, Rory and Tristan were pooped to say the least and both plopped down into Rory's bed, leaving Rory's thoughts to float back to Logan._

As Rory pulled out of her flashback, she couldn't help but wonder what Logan had done last night, if maybe he was one of those guys at another club, trying to pick up the girl that was dancing at the bar. She also thought of what he could be possibly doing now, and hated the fact that she couldn't call him and just find out like she usually would.

* * *

The 3 boys found the girls in Logan's den watching something on the screen intently. 

"Playboy channel?" Finn asked excitedly running over to the couch and plopping down next to Madeline trying to see.

"Rory's clip is coming on soon," Steph said distracted.

"Even better kitten," Finn said with a chuckle causing Logan to clench his fists. _Does he have to talk about her that way even when we're fighting?_

"What happened? Is she ok? Why's she on Hartford News?" Colin asked sending a side glance to Logan before sitting next to Steph and pulling her into his lap.

"It's the star sighting section," Louise replied turning up the volume so everyone could hear.

A perky, upbeat voice spoke from the TV while pictures of Rory and Tristan flashed behind her to go along with her dialogue, "As for the teen scene, sixteen year old Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden and seventeen year old Tristan Packard-Dugrey were spotted last night at the posh club 'Prime'. The two best friends or friends with benefits, who knows with how close these two are, did not stop to sign anything or take pictures with any other club heads as they were quickly rushed into the safe haven of Prime by the burly bouncers. An inside source told us that the whole night Lorelai, more affectionately known by her friends as Rory, and Tristan were out on the dance floor or in a private booth talking and straying away from the alcohol, good little socialites! However, despite the lack of tipsiness that would prompt outlandish behavior, Rory Hayden still rewarded the many men in the club with a genuine bar dance showing off her expert moves. Who knew Hollenzallen princesses were so limber? Unfortunately, every time an offer came to the table…or the bar in this case, Rory politely but forcefully declined and Tristan kept an eye out for any wandering hands from guys watching her. So if you were one of those guys rejected by the rich beauty, don't be too disappointed because you aren't the only one! Perhaps our blooming socialite is just saving herself for the one Logan Huntzberger, who has she has been spotted with having several public displays of affection with? But where was the gorgeous other blondie in Rory's life tonight? Who knows! However, if you're out there watching, Logan, be pleased to know that Rory stayed faithful and enjoy this little clip of her performance taken by an anonymous source!"

The group looked at Logan as Logan turned to the television and paid special attention once his name was called out. The woman who was spreading the gossip disappeared and was replaced by a clip of Rory on a bar dancing around but not smiling. She looked tenser and her usually sparkling blue eyes were dull. Nevertheless, she was on the bar shaking around what she had to a techno song. Several guys were reaching out to her but she stayed just out of their reach. In the far corner of the screen, an attentive blonde boy who was none other than Tristan Dugrey was tapping a guy on the shoulder that was holding on to Rory's ankle, Tristan just glared at the guy before he quickly walked out of the view of the camera.

Logan felt the heat of anger take over him. He was supposed to be spending this day forgetting about Rory for at least 12 hours, but now here he was watching her dance on a bar. She was out doing that stuff, as if there was nothing wrong with the two of them, meanwhile he was home last night watching Charles in Charge reruns and ignoring the incessant ringing of his cell phone due to his friends.

But as quickly as the anger had come, it was replaced by a wave of relief. She was doing all of that stuff but she wasn't happy. He knew it was wrong, but he took pleasure in knowing that she was just as unhappy as he was last night, the two had just handled it differently. He was also relieved to know that Tristan had been looking out for their relationship, keeping the other guys away from Rory. A reflexive smile spread across his once sad face and was quickly noticed by his friends.

"Something funny Logan?" Steph asked bewildered by his calm cool and relieved expression his face suddenly took on.

"No nothing, let's go out for some dinner," he replied simply trying to wipe the grin off while leading the group to Finn's Escalade. The group just looked at each other with raised eyebrows before following him out.

"At least he looked happy," Louise said.

"Was it happy or crazy?" Colin deadpanned shaking his head.

* * *

"Grandma I was just having some fun!" Rory rebutted at her Grandmother Gilmore's last comment. For the past 20 minutes she had seen the Hartford gossip about her and watched her booty shake around on the screen of the limo's television while being reprimanded by her grandmother for her 'unladylike behavior'. Tristan sat next to her with an annoying smirk while waving his finger around in feigned disappointment. 

"I promise Grandma, that is the last time you will see me shaking my female body parts around on television, goodbye," Rory said before slamming the phone shut and throwing her head back onto the head rest of the limo seat with a grunt. Tristan sat smiling before Rory opened her eyes and smacked him. "This is your entire fault; you forced me to get up there!"

"It'll all blow over, it was just one night of a teenage girl having fun," Tristan tried to reason rubbing the spot Rory had hit.

"Yes but can you imagine how much of a hard time our parents are going to give me for this? They'll be comparing me to George Bush's daughters and asking me if that job at Coyote Ugly ever pulled through!"

Tristan laughed, "That's a good one; remind me to bring that up when they're around." Rory just glared at him before the limousine came to halt, pulling up to a large brick home with iron gates.

"So this is Marissa's house. I didn't know she was high society," Rory said.

"In and out as fast as possible I promise," Tristan said getting out of the limo and grabbing Rory's hand dragging her with him. The two approached the door hesitantly but before they could even knock Aiden quickly opened the door and stepped out closing the door behind him just as fast. He looked at the two's surprised faces and chuckled before giving them both a big hug, "My saviors, let's go before she spots us," he said practically running into the limo he saw them exit out of.

Rory looked at Tristan who looked at her confused and they quickly followed him, ordering Geoffrey to step on it.

"Is she like abusing you or something?" Tristan asked dumbly.

"Yes because a skinny little blonde bitch is capable of doing that to Aiden," Rory deadpanned before sending an apologetic look to Aiden. "I'm sorry the bitch part just slipped."

Aiden laughed, "Don't worry about it Rory, your opinion is the censored version of mine."

"You don't like living with her man?"

"Hell no!" Aiden yelled quickly. "Especially today and every other day that she has her little bimbo backups come over and try taking pictures of me while I shower!"

Rory and Tristan looked at him waiting for some kind of expression that said he was joking, but they came to realize that he was completely serious, causing them to laugh in his face.

"It's not funny guys! I'm scared one day I'm going to type in my name to Google images and find a picture of my bare ass with over a million hits," Aiden said letting out a chuckle.

"Over a million? Aren't you being a little presumptuous?" Rory said with a raised eyebrow.

"You tell me," he shot back with a wink before the three of them burst out in laughter. Rory was sure that if Aiden hadn't lived so far all of his life, that she Tristan and Aiden would have been best of friends. The three of them together always equaled a great time with laughs and good memories. It was good for them to catch up and be able to talk again, and after 3 years there was a lot.

The car ride to the trendy Hartford restaurant lounge 'Fresh & Clean' was spent catching up on the less interesting aspects of their separation period. The three talked about their parents, any big life changing events that happened such as the inheritance, and past love interests. The group didn't go too much into the last subject because they agreed to save the juiciest subjects for dinner, including Aiden's strong dislike for Marissa.

"So you guys are like celebrities and my friends… that's freaking awesome!" Aiden exclaimed after Tristan and Rory launched their story about their sudden birthright.

"Well I'm glad you think so, because we're at the lounge now and so is the press. And me and Tristan have to talk to one of them because it's our punishment for Tristan's great idea of having me dance on the bar last night," Rory replied.

"Oh yeah, I saw that. Nice moves Hayden," Aiden said laughing. Rory just glared at him before pushing Tristan out the open door of the limousine and following. "I hope you're ready to have your face in tabloids saying you're the father of my baby and I had an affair with you," Rory mumbled when Aiden stepped out. He sent Rory a questioning glance only to find her start walking away with Tristan with a fake smile planted on her pink lips. He caught up with them to find them speaking into a microphone that a woman from Hartford news was holding out.

"Rory Hayden and Tristan Dugrey, can you kindly define the relationship that you two share?" the reporter asked curiously.

"We are and have been best friends since 5th grade, nothing more and nothing less," Rory replied kindly but shortly.

"I see, so are there any love interests in your life at the moment?" the reporter shot back with a look towards Aiden.

"Yes we love each other as best friends and our families," Tristan replied cleverly avoiding the question.

"I see," the reporter replied obviously not pleased, "Well where is the rest of your small exclusive clique tonight, and who is he?"

"Our friends are out doing their own thing tonight, we're actually here to catch up with our old friend Aiden Dennison," Rory replied pulling Aiden to her side. Aiden just smiled at the camera before Tristan spoke.

"Well we should get going, don't want to miss our reservation," Tristan said with a final smile before leading Rory and Aiden into the lounge.

* * *

"Where to Logan?" Finn said starting up the engine as everyone piled in behind them. 

"I made reservations at Fresh and Clean, got a private room that we'll be sharing with another party," Logan said checking he watch.

"Are you crazy? There's so much paparazzi there every night, they'll be sure to get into asking you about we aren't with Rory and Tristan like usual," Stephanie said.

"It's alright we can go in through the back so no one spots us and go straight into the VIP section," Logan replied.

* * *

"We're so sorry Miss Hayden but a sudden party of six asked for the VIP room also and the manager was wondering whether you minded them sharing the room with you since it is a rather large room. As compensation we are willing to give you and your friends an unlimited amount of cocktail drinks and we assure you that all serving of it will remain confidential. We really would like to serve you here," the hostess said once Rory, Tristan, and Aiden walked into the lounge. 

"Alright we don't mind sharing," Rory said. The hostess smiled widely before grabbing three menus and leading them to the back of the noisy lounge that was filled with music, laughing, talking, and slurred words of the drunks at the bar. The group reached the farthest back of the lounge away from all of the regular paying customers and to the VIP section which was in actuality a large closed off room with luminescent lighting and contemporary design. A table set for 3 sat on one side of the room anticipating their arrival while on the other side of the room was a larger table set for 6. A separator sat in between the two tables that was thin but still served as a apt barrier.

Rory took a seat in between Tristan and Aiden at their round table and glanced over the menu. "Chicken Parmesan, that's what Logan ordered on our first date," Rory mumbled but was still heard by Tristan and Aiden.

"I think it's time to talk about ex's and drama," Aiden said with a smile.

"Ok what happened to Nicole?" Rory asked. Nicole was Aiden's over protective over jealous girlfriend that he had when they were in Washington D.C. that had a passion for hating Rory.

* * *

_"Why don't you just answer it?" Rory groaned after hearing 'This I Promise You' by NSYNC for the 5th time in a row playing from Aiden's cell phone._

_"Because that ring tone is the one that my girlfriend Nicole put for herself on my phone and it has been playing every hour since I landed here," Aiden said while unpacking some of his shirts onto his bed in the hotel room._

_"Aw that's cute," Rory said while trying to find a place to plug in her portable coffee maker her mother had sent with her._

_"Or whipped," Tristan said laughing while throwing up his football in the air idly._

_"Tristan you should unpack," Rory scolded play the mother of the group being the only girl._

_"Maybe later," Tristan said making an angry face at the cell phone that had silence but quickly started once again._

_Rory groaned before running over the cell phone and pressing the green button to prompt a call. "She's going to regret that," Aiden whined to Tristan who shot him a confused looked. Aiden only pointed to his ear signaling him to listen._

_"Hello Nicole!" Rory said very kindly into the phone._

_"WHO IS THIS?" a screechy voice boomed through the phone while Aiden shook his head._

_"I'm Rory, one of Aiden's room mates. You're his girlfriend right?" At her introduction as room mate Aiden dropped his stuff and winced before running over to Rory and pulling the phone away from her trying to save her from his girlfriend's psycho over reacting. He pulled the ear to his phone with Rory swatting to get it back but it was too late._

_"HIS ROOM MATE! IS HE CHEATING ON ME WITH YOU! YOU SLUT I HATE YOU AND I HATE AIDEN AND I NEVER WANNA SEE HIS FACE AGAIN!" boomed the voice on the phone as Aiden held it away from his ear. Tristan was now on the floor cracking up while Rory looked at the phone half amused half scared._

_Aiden just shook his head and glared at Rory before putting the phone back on his ear and speaking, "Babe calm down she and her boyfriend are my room mate. I'm not cheating on you baby." Rory raised her eyebrow as Tristan calmed down. "What a wimp!" Rory mocked. Tristan just laughed and nodded in agreement. Aiden glared at them before saying goodbye, "I love you too babe."_

_"She hates you now," Aiden said to Rory simply._

_"What did I do!"_

_"You answered my phone. She's really a jealous person," Aiden replied._

_"Then why do you put up with her?" Tristan asked looking at Aiden like he was pathetic._

_"She's hot and she can be really nice, to me and my **guy **friends," Aiden replied with a shrug._

_"Well that's a long list," Rory replied before getting back to unpacking not letting Nicole hating her bother her.

* * *

_"She got a little too … scary especially when I came back and she tried taking all my pictures I had of you so she could get rid of them," Aiden replied shivering at the thought of her. Tristan and Rory both laughed out loud at how ridiculous she handled the situation.

"What about this Logan guy, what's been going on with that?" he asked concerned.

Rory sighed but before she could answer the door opened to reveal 6 familiar faces and the voice of none other than their Australian friend Finn. "Oy mates look who's here!"

"Oh God," Tristan, Rory, and Aiden all said in unison.

* * *

**AN**: I guess it's kind of a cliff hanger... it was a fun chapter to write though, especially with the gossip woman's part.. I love writing gossip column sounding things. Now you may be wondering about Rory's age being 16, but it made sense since her birthday is in October, so let's just say she made it to the cut off date that let her be in senior year instead of junior, I think thats how October Bdays work anyways. Tristan's birthday here will be in April making him older than her by a couple months. Well, review!  



	30. This is Me

**AN:** See I keep my promises! Thank you for all the reviews once again that made me smile! Hmmm.. just read we'll take care of the notes at the bottom haha!

**I don't own anything... :sigh:.**

* * *

_"What about this Logan guy, what's been going on with that?" he asked concerned._

_Rory sighed but before she could answer the door opened to reveal 6 familiar faces and the voice of none other than their Australian friend Finn. "Oy mates look who's here!"_

_"Oh God," Tristan, Rory, and Aiden all said in unison.

* * *

_"Who?" Logan asked looking up from his cell phone to be met with the blue eyes that he was so close to getting out of his mind. "Oh," he managed to get out while eyeing Aiden with resentment.

"I think I should leave," Aiden mumbled to Rory. Rory tore her eyes away from Logan's to look at him. "Don't worry about it," she said reassuringly before rising out of her seat to greet the group with Tristan and Aiden close behind.

"Hi Finny!" Rory exclaimed running up to him and hugging him while kissing him on the cheek. "Hello love, looking gorgeous as always," Finn said with a smile and a wink as he twirled her around in her black spaghetti strap silk and lace dress.

"Well thank you Finn, right back at you!" she replied with a similar wink.

"Hi Steph, Madeline, Louise, Colin, Logan," she said with her voice becoming more hollow as she went down the list. She received an assortment or nods, hellos and hugs as greetings before an uncomfortable silence engulfed them all.

Rory stood staring at Logan unsubtly. She couldn't believe the repetitive irony that her life had as she took in Logan's appearance. _God he's so hot I wish I could just over there and kiss his brains out._ She looked him up and down noting how good he looked in his button up shirt with tousled blonde hair and wished she could just bring herself to forgive him, but so many harsh words had been said between the two and then there was that unconvincing mini speech he had told her during dinner. She couldn't quite comprehend why he had such doubts in her. She was aware that all of her friends were assuring him that he could, and she was proving that she could but she also understood that his past relationship could cause trust issues. R_elationships are so _h_ard!_

Logan stared right back at her without any intentions of ever turning away. When she ran up to Finn and kissed him, he frowned at the thought of feeling her touch that he hadn't for so long, or feeling her lips on his. His mind was reeling from what could only be described as withdrawal from his girlfriend. He knew it was horrible not to trust her, and looking at her now only made him regret his idiocy more. All his friends had told him that she wasn't Marissa, that she wouldn't cheat on him, that she wouldn't screw him over. But he was waiting for something from her; he was waiting for her to say those things. He wanted the hear affirmation from her mouth that he could trust her, he had told her plenty of times that she could trust him, but she had never uttered those words and it phased him. The fact that she was molding her future plans around Tristan didn't help either, so he just need to hear 'I trust you' from her mouth. It was a stupid concept, and he knew that, but he was one of those people who didn't believe unless they had some kind of confirmation. He knew that if she just said those words to him and heartily meant them, he would take her back in less than a heartbeat.

The two torn lovers were pulled out of their thoughts by the entrance of the lounge's manager. "Hello everyone," he greeted before approaching Rory.

"I'm so sorry once again Miss Hayden for the inconvenience, and we're very happy that you decided to stay and dine with us. Just tell us anything and we will be happy to comply, and we hope that you, Mr. Dugrey, and Mr. Dennison have the utmost comfort tonight," the manager said professionally. He apparently didn't see the tabloid covers that showed Rory and all of her socialite friends so he didn't recognize the other 6.

"Actually, could you please get rid of this separator you have here and put in a larger table for 9? We know this group you have here and we'd like to eat with them," Rory requested. Although things between her and the group except Finn, Madeline, and Steph were rough she found it stupid to eat in the same room with them but pretend she didn't know them.

"Surely Miss Hayden, we will gladly do so and serve all of you with the free drinks that we promised," the owner said before quickly snapping his fingers and instructing some of the employees to do as told. Rory and the group just stood to the side looking at each other awkwardly.

"Hi I'm Aiden Dennison," Aiden said suddenly sticking his hand out for someone to shake. While Colin and Logan looked at it like he had just sneezed on it, Finn gladly accepted it and smile. "Finnegan Rothschild mate, Rory's Aussie lover," he said with a wink. Aiden chuckled and looked at the girls hoping one of them would also show some kind of acceptance.

"Stephanie Vanderbilt," Steph said from under the possessive arm of Colin while sticking her hand out for him to shake. "Nice to meet you," she added. Colin nudged her but she ignored him, knowing that he was being irrational.

"I'm Maddy but you can call me Madeline Lynn!" Madeline said sticking her hand out. Aiden took it confused until Rory stood on her tiptoes and mumbled, "Switch it around." Aiden nodded in comprehension while Logan clenched his jaw further in jealousy, but remained silent.

"The table's ready," Tristan said pointing to the quickly assembled table. Everyone took seats, sitting next to people they could tolerate. Rory took her seat hoping that Logan would even attempt to sit by her despite their argument but he immediately sat between Finn and Colin, not facing her so Rory was left in between Aiden and Tristan. The group was silently looking at their menus when Finn spoke.

"So tell us about yourself mate. How do you know Marissa?" Finn said causing everyone to stop what they were doing and drop their menus.

"Finn!" Rory hissed about to scold him but was stopped with Aiden's hand on her arm. "Don't worry about it Rory," he said as Logan stared at his hand trying to telepathically move it with his eyes.

"My parents and Marissa's parents were best friends back in high school. When my parents got sent to Africa to help with the famine over there, they had me stay with Marissa and her family," Aiden explained.

"So are you fucking her?" Logan asked with a bitter smirk.

"Logan!" Rory hissed at him surprised that he would say such a thing. Logan looked at her surprised that she even addressed him while the others shook their heads preparing for another lashing out, but it was interrupted by Aiden.

"Where do you get off assuming that? You don't even know me," he replied calmly.

"If you're with Marissa then I do know your type. You're into several fuck buddies at one time and you try to get as many as possible," Logan replied nonchalant with Rory shaking her head ashamed of the way her boyfriend on the rocks was acting.

Aiden and Tristan both chuckled heartily. "You are so wrong man," both of them said together.

"What are you the double mint twins?" Colin asked trying to take Logan's side.

"First of all Logan, if you went out with Marissa, doesn't it mean that you're one of those guys who are only into fuck buddies?" Tristan asked. Logan stared at him blankly while Rory looked up at him as if pleading that he would deny it.

"Good point!" Stephanie said gaining glares from Logan, Colin, and Louise. She just ignored them and turned to look Aiden once more.

"Why don't you like me?" Aiden asked.

"He doesn't like you because you're living with his ex girlfriend that cheated on him: Marissa. So he thinks that just because you're living with her, you're like the guy Marissa cheated on him with and he thinks you're going to take me from him and prompt me to cheat on him too. Logan and Colin and Louise all got mad at me because I said I was going out to dinner with you tonight and we've been fighting for a couple days now about it. Oh, and Logan doesn't trust me," Rory said all in one breath. Everyone sat in silence going over the details of her story while Aiden tried to process it all.

"Wow," Aiden said after a couple minutes. "Listen Logan, I don't know what it is that's making you not trust Rory but I'm not trying to take her from you and I'm not like any of the other man whores that Marissa hooks up with. I hate living with that girl, I mean she's a pretty face to look at but once you get past that she's completely rotten and I'm surprised you would even think I go for that. She is extremely annoying and I don't go for the fuck and dump method she does because in all honesty, I'm a virgin not that it's any of your business anyways. You should know that anyone who is friends with Rory would never be friends with Marissa because Rory is the completely opposite of her: she's smart, trustworthy, loyal, caring and not superficial and if you haven't notice that then you don't know her at all. So get your facts straight man," Aiden lectured.

Everyone just sat dumbfounded. Rory's tears that she was trying so hard to fight back had now returned at were silently falling down her cheeks and onto her napkin draped lap. Tristan was rubbing reassuring circles on her back while Colin, Louise, and Logan looked at her guiltily for how close minded they were. Finn, Madeline, and Stephanie shook their heads in disgust to see how much it took their other friends the error or their ways.

"Rory," Louise suddenly said. Rory quickly wiped away her tears, hoping that no one had noticed, and looked up to the blonde that had ignored her the past few days.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "I'm so so sorry to both of you." Rory and Tristan looked her in the eyes and saw the pleading look, "It's ok Louise, just trust us now ok?" Rory requested. Louise nodded her head and went over to the two of them to give them a hug.

"Your turn," Steph mumbled to Colin. Colin sighed; he hated to be proven wrong and now he had just been proven it in front of all his friends.

"I'm sorry too," Colin said quickly to Tristan and Rory. The both of them looked at him surprised and silently forgave him before the waiter came in and took their orders.

* * *

Four hours later the group's proverbial ice had been broken and things were back to normal with everyone; except the two still feuding lovers.Logan had quietly apologized to Madeline for his rant, but had yet to say anything to Rory. Aiden had been quickly accepted by everyone, especially when he had shared embarrassing stories of Tristan, Rory, and even a couple about Marissa. 

Since it was a school night, all of them had agreed to stay away from the hard drinks except for Finn, not wanting to take the risk of having a hangover while having to endure the sound of a loud ringing bell. With everyone thinking relatively clearly, they decided that it was best that they cut their night short at eleven so they could all talk to each other without snapping the next day. The group left the room still talking, leaving Rory and Logan to decide who would pay for the bill.

"I got it A-Rory, there was more of us anyways there were only three of you," Logan said handing her his black card and mentally kicking himself for almost calling her Ace.

"No it's alright I got it," trying to offer hers that she had gotten from her parents as an early birthday gift.

"Don't worry about," he said as the final statement while handing the confused waiter his card, leaving the two waiting for it back in silence.

"Why do you still not trust me, even after all that he said why don't you trust me?" Rory asked suddenly looking him in eye with a weary expression.

Logan sighed while silently signing the receipt the waiter had quickly brought back and retrieving his card from the holder. After slipping the card back into his wallet and his wallet back into his pocket, he looked at Rory.

"Everyone tells me the same thing, that Rory isn't Marissa that I can trust you," he said.

"Then why don't you believe it?" Rory asked.

"I don't know and I don't know if I ever will because I hear it from everyone but the person I want to hear it from the most, you," he said before walking out of the room sadly leaving Rory to think. _The ball's in my court.

* * *

_"I can't believe he said that, it doesn't make any sense," Stephanie said shaking her head while changing out of her gym outfit. It was Monday, the day that gym class was right before lunch and Rory worked up a large appetite. But today, she had no appetite whatsoever, which was a lot to say for a Gilmore girl. Today, she was nervous as hell for the early initiation of her and Tristan's plan.

"Not really, he just wants to hear from Rory that he could trust her, I mean wouldn't it be kind of weird when everyone's telling you that you can trust your girlfriend when your girlfriend hasn't even said it herself?" Louise reasoned.

Rory nodded, she could see in some aspects where it would make sense, she could trust Logan because he had told her that she could; along with the fact that he proved him self trustworthy. She guessed that maybe if Logan hadn't told her those simple words that she would feel the same way. She was idly playing with her regular school uniform when the bell rang signaling the beginning of lunch. "Guys go ahead, I'll meet you there," she said.

She really had no intention of changing for her gym clothes, if she was going to dance around and sing along to a pop song on a table, she surely wasn't going to do in her regular Chilton uniform fulfilling the whole Britney Spears fantasy many guys had in their mind when Rory first stepped into Chilton.

"Now or never," she mumbled while putting on her black high heels she would be dancing in today. "What I do for this guy," she said to herself before making her way to the lunchroom, thanking god that the halls were relatively empty.

* * *

"Where's the fourth of you?" Colin asked as Steph took a seat in his lap at the table. 

"Rory said she'd meet us here, what about the fourth of you?"

"Mate said he had to get something from his locker," Finn replied. Everyone at the table looked at each other suspecting.

"You don't think they're in a janitor's closet somewhere do you?" Logan asked.

"Logan!" Everyone scolded shaking their heads. "This guy doesn't give it a rest," Louise said to Steph who nodded in agreement. At that moment, Tristan burst into the lunch room with a boom box while locking the door behind him. The whole room looked at him confused as he made his way to the table looking like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Planning on battling someone to a dance off mate?" Finn asked as he placed the boom box on the table. Tristan just feigned laughter before looking at Logan.

"Logan Garret Huntzberger, you are called to the charges of mistrust, and infringement of the solemn oaths you took on the first date with the one Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden the 3rd how do you plea?" Tristan asked loudly turning all the heads of the room.

"Uh what?" Logan asked stupidly, not quite understanding what was going on. "My client pleads guilty!" Colin said, catching on and letting his lawyer blood take over.

"Very well, in what terms do you plea in this direction?" Tristan asked, thank god he was taking law as an elective, it made talking like this a lot easier and a lot more understandable.

"Because he says it himself he doesn't mate, duh," Finn said. Tristan just shook his head and looked at Logan who just looked as if he were the only sober person in a room of drunks.

"We call Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden,_ why is her name so long_, the third to the stand!" Tristan boomed, mumbling the middle part. Everyone looked around for her and saw her walking out of the kitchen in her gym uniform with her hair up in a ponytail and black high heels. Many guys hooted, including Finn who whistled and barked. "Order in the court!" Steph giggled out while watching the whole show as if it were one of her favorite soap operas. Rory sent a wink to Steph before taking the empty seat next to Logan and crossing her legs, giving him a good view of them. Logan gulped trying to control himself and remind himself that he couldn't look at her like that when he didn't trust her.

"Lorelai … screw it… Lorelai Hayden how do you defend yourself on the charge of not being trustable by the one Logan Huntzberger?" Tristan asked.

"Not guilty!" she said confidently standing up dramatically.

"What is your defense statement?" Tristan asked slowly inching his finger to the boom box play button.

"Because," she started looking Logan in the eye before climbing onto the table, "THIS IS ME!"

Tristan then pressed the play button starting the song of 'This Is Me' by Dream. Rory stood on the table kicking off the trays with her high heels while dancing and singing along to the song, looking at Logan and pointing the whole time.

_She stole your heart  
Only did it because she could  
Chewed you up and spat you out  
**That girl never was no good  
Baby I will never do that  
I'll love you faithfully**  
But your suspicious mind thinks  
I'm gonna repeat her story_

The room watched in admiration as Rory once again showed off her dance moves, all the while looking at Logan who was stunned to say the least. Logan was listening to her sing the song, granted her voice wasn't perfect but at least it didn't sound horrible. He listened closely to the lyrics, especially the parts that she was stressing.

_She's making you crazy  
Making you a wreck  
Making you follow me  
Making me a suspect  
**You seem to think I'm playing her game  
Don't you know my name?**_

_**That was her, this is me  
We're as different as can be  
She and I are nothing alike  
You confusing day with night **_

_**That was then, this is now  
You wanna trust me,  
But you don't know how  
I'm never gonna mess around**_  
**_Set you down, can't you see?_**  
_**That was her  
And baby this is me**_

_Stop making me feel bad  
I'm the best thing you ever had  
The only thing I'm guilty of  
Is giving you too much love  
Don't suffocate me, give me some space  
Don't make me pay, for all her mistakes  
**Believe in the love that's in my kiss**_

Several guys hooted in the room as she leaned over giving Logan a good look at her cleavage as she blew a kiss to him while singing the last line about love in her kiss. She felt a slap on her ass which she was pretty sure was from Finn who couldn't keep his hands to himself but she simply ignored it and climbed down from the table, dancing around the table and sang the last part of the song whole heartedly.

_**That was her, this is me  
We're as different as can be  
She and I are nothing alike  
You confusing day with night**_

_**That was then, this is now  
You wanna trust me,  
But you don't know how  
I'm never gonna mess around**_  
**_Set you down, can't you see?_**  
_**That was her  
And baby this is me**_

As she finished, Rory ended up straddling Logan's lap and running a hand through his hair while giving him a firm but quick kiss on the lips, trying to keep herself from totally making out with him when the familiar sparks took place.

Logan stared at his under dressed girlfriend that was on his lap with beads of sweat forming on her forehead. The whole song is what he had wanted to hear all along, the recognition his mind was begging for from Rory. It was stupid, and he knew it, but he just wanted to be put in his place that he could trust her by Rory. As she kissed him on his lips and ran her hand through his hair, he immediately felt the need and want that he had been trying to deny rush back to him.

"Is there anything else you'd like to add Miss Hayden?" Tristan asked pulling them out of their trance.

"You can trust me," she said in a whisper looking him in his eyes while still on his lap with her hands on his shoulders.

Logan looked into her eyes and saw the pleading but truthful expression they took on, and it meant the world to him. Those four words were music to his ears and the perfect way to top off what she had sang in the song. "I know now," he whispered back watching her expression go from hopefulness to happiness before he grabbed her waist and crashed his lips into hers, savoring the taste he had missed since the fight began. The room immediately erupted in applause and catcalls.

"Court adjourned," Tristan said with a smirk as he picked up the boom box and walked out of the cafeteria as the bell rung signaling the beginning of class. The room slowly emptied leaving Rory and Logan still going at it in the same position.

After 10 minutes, the need for air finally became evident and the two pulled apart, oblivious to the lack of students now in the cafeteria. "I trust you Rory," Logan said running his thumb up and down her cheek, caressing the skin he had missed the feeling of. "So all it took was me dancing on the table singing a stupid pop song for you to really feel it?" Rory asked.

"Yea, that and us totally being late for our 6th period class," he added with a smirk. Rory looked at him questioningly before the silence of the room hit her causing her to gasp. "Logan we have a Biology Test Review today!" she exclaimed jumping up and running towards the door while dragging Logan with her.

"Ace wait!" he exclaimed. Rory immediately stopped in her tracks and turned to face him with a smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You haven't called me Ace for a while, it sounds nice," she replied blushing.

"Well how about we get you changed into uniform and then you can call me my nickname while I give you a good reason to. I know an empty classroom with a lock," Logan said suggestively, not being able to deny the need he had for skin on skin contact with Rory that he had missing so desperately.

Rory looked at him puzzled before realization hit her and she smirked. Usually she would totally laugh off a statement like that, but she had missed Logan just as much as he missed her. "I guess we'll be missing Biology?" she purred from under Logan's arm as they made their way to the girls locker room for Rory to change before going to their second destination. Logan was surprised but quickly recovered.

"I've always liked Anatomy better anyways," he said cockily.

"That was corny, but I'll let it go because God I've missed you," she grumbled.

"Ditto, except a lot more," he said sincerely, eager to show her how much he really did.

* * *

**AN:**Annnd there's the make up! Haha it was cheesy I know but I had fun writing it, and I heard the song on my iPOD the other day and i was like Oh my gosh this is so Rory! ahha Well next chapter is going to be Rory's bday... the chapters are going to have some jumping around after the next just because I need to give them some good times during the holidays again before I bring in some more drama. Yes more drama! evil mee haha Review!  



	31. The Perfect Birthday

**AN:** Thanks for those who reviewed! And also thanks to those who checked out my She's the Man story Collide I really do appreciate me! Well here's the next chapter. No drama, some fluff, consider the next few chapter the calm before the storm so enjoy it while it lasts ahah. I sound so malicious geez! Uhmm I borrowed some lines from Season 1 episode Rory's Birthday Parties .. so yeah if you recognize them then know I'm not taking credit for them. Anyways, Enjoy!

**All of these entertaining characters belong to the creators of Gilmore Girls who aren't me. Yes even the hot ones, lucky I know!**

* * *

"Rooooorryyyy." 

Grunt.

"Rorrrrryyyy," said a different sing-song teasing voice.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled into her pillow. _Wait this is weird, why am I alone in bed when I specifically remember falling asleep with Logan here?_

"HAYDEN WAKE UP ALREADY!" A voice yelled in her ear surprising her. She shot up and wiped her eyes, noticing that it was still dark in her room and looked to see her 7 friends hovering over around her bed with big smiles. She looked to her clock which read 4.03 October 8. "There better be a sure as hell good reason for this or I'm going Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon on all your asses," Rory said closing her eyes again.

"Such a peach in the morning, must love waking up to that Logan," said a girl's voice that Rory recognized as Louise.

She just heard Logan's chuckle before Tristan cleared his throat prompting silence. "Rory open your eyes damnit we have to finish this in less than 5 minutes or else your mom is going to kill us!"

Rory slowly and begrudgingly opened her eyes and looked up at her friends. The all gave her big smiles before Tristan started speaking.

"I can't believe how fast you're growing up," Tristan said looking at Rory with a gleam in his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rory replied. Every year her and her mother had the same conversation at the time of her birth, and that was the first line that Lorelai would say when she crawled into Rory's bed since Rory could talk and understand the concept of birth.

With Rory's comment, Tristan gave her a glare. "You know you're not the only one who had to wake up this early and at least you didn't have to memorize a script," he spat.

Rory sighed, "Ok fine… Really? It feels slow!" she said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Trust me, it's fast," Logan said, "What do you think of your life so far?"

Rory looked up to her smiling boyfriend and couldn't help but smile too. At this point she usually answered that it was pretty good but it was better than that. "It's amazing," she said smiling at Logan still, he winked and kissed the top of her head before Finn spoke.

"Any complaints love? Cause I have a few, such as getting up at such an ungodly-,"

"FINN! Roy's day remember, not listen to Finn complain day," Colin mumbled nudging him. Finn just grunted in response.

Now Rory would usually reply something stupid and pointless like humidity or toast falling butter side down but this year had been a great one, it was the year she found Logan and vice versa. "No complaints," Rory replied with a big smile.

"All right, I'll work on that," Madeline said happy that she remembered her line, but not realizing it didn't apply to what Rory had just said.

"So do I look older?" Rory asked recovering her dialogue.

"Oh, yeah. You walk into Denny's before 5, you've got yourself a discount," Louise said with a chuckle at Lorelai's wit.

"Good deal," Rory replied.

"So you know what I think?" Stephanie asked, glad that she received the lines she did.

"What?"

"I think you're a great cool, kid, and the best friend a girl-,"

"Or guy," Tristan inserted

"Could have," Stephanie said with a smile.

"Right back at ya," Rory replied with a sincere smile looking at all of her friends.

"Ok now this is where your mom and you would launch the whole giving birth story, but there is no way I'm going to stand here and talk about 'doing splits on a crate of dynamite'," Tristan said laughing. "Happy Birthday Pinky, I love you," Tristan said giving her a friendly kiss on the lips and stroking her hair before going back over to his air mattress to get more sleep.

"Happy Birthday Hayden," Colin said next leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He was always the less affectionate one of the group, not always willing to show his true feelings for someone.

Next, Louise and Madeline stepped up, "Happy Birthday Rory!" the both exclaimed before enveloping her in a big hug and giving her a peck on each of her cheeks. The two then followed Colin away from the bed and back to their air mattresses.

"Happy Birthday love, I promise a Finny lap dance when we're both more awake," he said also giving her a quick kiss on the lips before practically running back to the bed for some sleep.

"Happy Birthday Rory, thanks for being such a good friend," Stephanie said also giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Rory returned the hug but held on tighter than she did with Madeline and Louise. Her and Steph had really formed a close bond and she knew that the line Stephanie read had been more than just memorization, it was what she was feeling. "Love you Steph," Rory mumbled. "Love you too Rory," she said before pulling away still smiling and also going back to the mattress, closing the curtain when Logan went back onto Rory's bed.

He pulled her back down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body against his as he gently kissed her neck. "Happy Birthday Ace, I love AND trust you."

Rory smiled, ever since two days ago when Logan had finally turned down his defenses, he added those extra words to his terms of affection and it meant so much to her. This was her first birthday where she could be guaranteed she could be happy, it just surprised her that her happiness came from a guy instead of a gift or a party like it usually did. "I love and trust you too Logan, now let's get some sleep so that I have some energy to open presents tomorrow," she joked. She heard Logan chuckle and within minutes the two had fallen back into their peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"You guys really didn't have to pay for me, I have a black card too you know!" Rory complained for about the fiftieth time while sitting in the limo. 

"Rory it's not like it was so five star restaurant with caviar and lobster, it was IHOP!" Logan replied exasperated. The group had woken up 2 hours after the speech at 6 am, giving them ample time to get ready and also to go treat Rory for breakfast. Now they were all piled in the limo on their way to the school with Rory complaining about the fact that she didn't have to pay.

"I still feel bad," Rory said.

"Fine then for my birthday you can take me to strip club and pay for everything and buy me a stripper to take home," Tristan replied with a smirk.

"Finny too Finny too!" Finn added excitedly.

"Perverts," Rory said shaking her head. The group just laughed and then sat in silence after that until Rory brought up the thing that had been bothering her ever since the dinner.

"So when we graduate…" she started.

"We'll keep in touch Rory," Stephanie said knowing that Rory was going to bring it up eventually, and if not Rory she was.

"Yale and Harvard are 2 hours and 17 minutes apart by car," Rory said remembering the research she had done.

"Don't worry love, things will be alright. You know you can't go long without seeing your Finny and Finny can't go long with out seeing his Trissy poo bear," he said with a wink to Tristan. Tristan just rolled his eyes and looked disgusted while the group laughed.

"And Berkley is in New Jersey," Rory added.

"Actually we're not going to Berkley anymore," Louise said surprising the group.

"What? Then where are you going?" Steph asked.

"Our parents decided that New Jersey wasn't far enough, so instead they're sending me and Maddy to Florida," Louise said.

"What!" Everyone exclaimed. The two nodded sadly. "It's almost a day's drive to Orlando, where our college and apartment will be, and about a 2 to 3 hour plane ride."

"It's going to be hard but we can do it," Logan said reassuringly looking Rory in the eye.

"Can we really?" Rory asked unsure, realizing that Logan was talking to her more than anyone else.

"I think we can love!" Finn said totally ruining the moment for the two of them, oblivious that there was even a moment at all. The group shook their heads in annoyance at his stupidity.

"We can Rory, we can," Logan said.

"If you say so," Rory replied. Although there was still a strong doubt in her mind, she felt it best to push it aside and trust Logan when he said that they could do it. Rory was sure she would try her best, and hopefully everyone else would too. She leaned against Logan as he kissed her head and hoped that things could stay this way forever, with all of them there but somehow she knew that their dose of drama they had received was only the beginning of it.

* * *

As soon as Rory had stepped out of the limo with her friends, she had been bombarded with greetings for a happy birthday by her fellow students. Luckily, her grandparent's plan had worked and press was not present for the big day, although she was pretty sure some tabloids would still wish her a happy birthday on their cover. Rory arrived to her locker and found it covered with wrapping paper and a big bow with messages written on it from her friends and anyone who wanted to sign it. 

Of course, Rory had a 50/50 opinion on the attention she was getting. Half of her loved it, because being a Gilmore implied being a princess when it came to birthdays but of course her other half hated the added attention she got. Several people have gone up to talk to her and she didn't even know their first name and some even went as far as to give her a present. She felt horrible for not knowing their names but decided she would give them thank you cards and look up their faces in the year book.

* * *

It was 4th period English class with Mr. Porter and Rory sat taking notes on the newest novel they would have to read and write a term paper on for 50 percent of their 1st marking period grade. Now in English class, she was at peace. Everyone was too engrossed in taking the extensive notes about their new important assignment to give Rory any extra attention. Even Finn, who usually just slept through classes, was taking notes knowing that he wouldn't get away with not completing the project. 

Just as Mr. Porter was about to start talking about another requirement of the term paper, there was a knock on the door. He sighed annoyed and made his way over to the door. Half of class didn't even notice; too caught up in taking the notes, while the other half looked at the door curiously, knowing that it was seldom a class was ever interrupted.

"Can I help you three?" Mr. Porter asked, confusion noticeable in his voice. The three muscular men at the door just handed him a slip of paper which caused him to sigh. "This is ridiculous. Make it quick," he said shaking his head and leaving the room, closing the door behind him leaving the 3 men in the room.

"Rory Hayden?" one of them called. Rory looked up from her notebook and looked at the man confused. He was wearing a pair of pants with buttons running up and down instead of the normal seams. He held a big box and behind him two similarly dressed and built guys stood, one holding another box and the other holding a boom box.

"Uh yea?" Rory asked confused, putting her pen down. She looked over at Tristan who just shrugged but she could tell he was withholding information.

"We have a delivery for you," the one of the other men said in a husky voice. Before Rory could ask any questions the other man pressed play on the boom box which immediately started playing 'I'm A Slave For You' by Britney Spears.

"No way!" Rory hollered know what was coming, everything making sense minus the other boxes.

She heard Louise and Madeline gasp before digging through their purses and pulling out dollar bills with big smiles on their faces. Despite the beginning lyrics of the song, the three men started dancing around Rory. Rory was mentally yelling at herself for sitting in the front today, at the request of Tristan, and giving the men a perfect dance floor.

She looked over at Logan who looked half surprised and half amused with his smirk in place. Colin was in the process of trying to cover Steph's eyes while she giggled and watched interested as the men pulled their shirts off in unison and threw them in Rory's face. Rory groaned as the men got down on the floor and began doing body rolls while hailing her as the chorus came on. At this point, all the girls in the room had begun hooting and hollering while looking at Rory envious at the treat she was getting.

The men danced around more during the second verse with more provocative moves. When the chorus started once again, the three all quickly ripped off their pants, leaving Rory comprehending the reason of the buttons. The men were left in pink underwear. At this point, Louise and Madeline began stuffing their dollar bills into the underwear while hooting along with the other girls in the room. The guys averted their eyes, not really wanting to be the suddenly very small classroom. Rory turned around to quickly to glare and Tristan only to find him doubling over in laughter with Finn and Logan. Stephanie gave Rory thumbs up and Colin just shook his head defeated.

Rory turned back around watching the three men starting to end the dance, in accordance to the song. Suddenly, they al turned around and shook their asses where Rory saw that each of them had a word written out the back of their underwear saying 'Happy B-day Rory.' As the song came to a silence, Rory began wondering if Tristan had sent the strippers but was quickly answered by the strippers mooning her with the words "Love, Austin, and Matt," on their bare butts. After they were sure Rory had gotten an apt glimpse, they pulled their underwear back up and bowed to the class while redressing. The girls all catcalled and applauded the performance, even Rory who felt obligated to since it was apparently her gift.

Suddenly, laughter filled the air from the boom box. Everyone looked at him surprised but listened attentively. Then the laughter was replaced with the deep voices of Austin and Matt. "Happy Birthday! In case the strippers' asses were too muscular for you to read, we want you know that we sent them as one of your birthday gifts!" Matt's voice said.

"One of them?" Rory asked. As if they heard her Austin answered, "Yes sweetheart one of them. Like we told you we won't be able to visit you for a while, even during the holidays so you'll just have to wait until next year for your main big gift." Rory pouted. "Quit that Hayden," Matt's voice said.

"Are they like psycho?" Madeline whispered to the group.

"Sweetie I think you mean psychic?" Stephanie asked. Madeline just ohhed and completely forgot that she had asked a question.

"Strippers kindly hand Rory the boxes," Austin's voice said.

"Now one of the boxes has your favorite chocolate coffee cake with espresso icing and topped with chocolate covered coffee beans," Austin explained.

"And the other of the boxes is you hoity toity underwear that we took from you. We sent it back figuring you would need it tonight when your boy toy stays over," Matt said causing Rory to blush then glare at the boom box.

"Oh she's gonna hurt us for that one," Austin said. "Next time we see her remember to wear our groin guards," he suggested.

"Do their voices sound familiar mate?" Finn asked Logan. Logan just shrugged; they did sound vaguely familiar but he couldn't put his finger on who they reminded him of.

"Yeah might be the best bet," Matt replied. Rory just rolled her eyes while the class erupted in laughter.

"Anyways, Happy Birthday Rory! We miss you and Tristan a lot out here and wish we could be there tonight when hopefully you get drunk off your ass with your new best friends and embarrass yourself, but we can't! I hope things are better with your friends; we can't wait to meet them this summer. Thanks to Tristan for the heads up on when your English class was. So enjoy the night, and we'll call you to make sure you got this. We love you so much babe!" Austin said.

"Bye, and stop tearing up you'll make us cry!" both of them said in unison before the tape stopped. The strippers gave one final nod before walking out of the classroom with the boom box leaving the class murmuring gossip on who the two boys that claimed they loved Rory were.

Everyone went back to their regular seats and Rory wiped the tears of joy from her eyes. It was a really stupid antic of the guys to pull, but she missed them so much and their message to her made her miss them even more. Out of nowhere she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulder and the person kiss her head. She looked over to see Logan looking at her concerned. "You going to be alright Ace?" he asked with her 6 other friends hanging around her desk next to Logan.

"Yeah I just miss them," she replied with a smile. Logan nodded in comprehension and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before taking his seat when Mr. Porter reopened the class room door.

"Ok class I really don't want to know why those men walked out of here without any shirts on, so lets just get back to taking notes on the term paper," Mr. Porter said gaining laughter from the class, even Rory smiled, forgetting how much she missed Austin and Matt.

* * *

"I think it's gift time Rory," Stephanie said later that night after the chef had prepared dinner using Rory's favorite meal. 

"Presents!" Rory yelled like a little girl running into the living room so she could open them comfortable on the couch. The group just followed her laughing at her enthusiasm and took seats around her after getting their gifts from the respective places in the house. Rory tore apart all of the wrapping paper like the Tasmanian devil.

Rory received a 200 dollar gift certificate to Victoria Secret from Madeline and Louise, both chipping in 100 dollars each remembering Rory's vast collection and special orders from the place. Louise had written on the card that it was technically both and gift for her and Logan, causing her to blush and Logan to chuckle while thanking them gratefully. Steph and Colin had also chipped in and bought Rory Coach Sunglasses and a Coach purse with her initials monogrammed into them. They had also went an extra yard and bought her Coach ballet flats that matched her purse. Finn was the last gift she opened, and found he had given her several bottles more of body spread, a 50 dollar gift card to Hustler, a 50 dollar gift card to a tattoo shop, which confused her, and a 2-in-1 coffee machine expression maker for her bedroom in pink with her name monogrammed into it. He explained that he had it specially ordered from Italy, or at least his mom did.

Rory was close to tears seeing the wonderful gifts from her friends and she didn't even notice that she hadn't gotten anything from Tristan, Logan, or her parents yet. She found that it really paid off to have such rich friends, but really what made her love the gifts was the amount of time and thought they put into it, not caring how much they had to spend for her. Rory gave each of them a hug and a kiss of thanks and began helping the maid Abby clean up the wrapping paper. Once she sat back down she closed her eyes and laid her head on Logan's shoulder. "This was a good birthday," Rory said with a big smile.

"It's not over yet Pinky," Tristan said coming out with one gigantic box and one smaller box.

"There's more!" Rory asked excitedly immediately shooting her head up, nearly taking out Logan.

"From me, my parents, and your parents duh," Tristan said. "Which box do you want to open first?"

"The big one of course!" she yelled running over to it and ripping the paper off.

"That one is from me," Tristan said trying to avoid the flying paper.

Rory finally unwrapped the whole thing and opened the top of it, and her eyes lit up with joy. Inside the box were several items of designer clothes, bags of Columbian coffee, and boxes from Tiffany's as well as a couple of new purses and designer accessories. "OH MY GOD!" Rory yelled along with the three other girls who had come over to peer into the box. "Tristan this is too much!" Rory said to him. Tristan just shrugged, "It's not every day your best friend turned 17! And besides, Austin and Matt shipped in some of the European stuff in there, and I took care of the American designers.

"Tristan will you marry me, have babies with me and dress them in Louis Vuitton?" Stephanie asked excitedly.

"Oh us too we don't care if we're mistresses!" Madeline said clapping her hands. Everyone laughed while Colin scolded Stephanie.

"Watch it Steph, boyfriend here!" he said possessively. Steph just pouted and walked over to him, sitting on his lap and giving him a kiss on the lips. "Sorry Col-Col," Steph said. The whole room erupted in laughter and pointed at an embarrassed Colin.

"Col-Col mate! What don't you let me call you that!" Finn cackled.

"Because you don't sleep with him," Tristan replied.

Colin just glared at everyone trying to get rid of his blush, waiting for the laughter to die down. "Steph why did you have to call me that?" he asked annoyed. "I thought you liked it when I called you that," Steph replied confused.

"Ew, ok I think that's enough," Rory said scrunching her face up. For a moment everyone looked confused before they realized it was a bed name and everyone made faces at the two who now both looked embarrassed.

"How about you just open the gift from our parents and completely erase this memory from our minds?" Tristan suggested handing her the smaller box.

"Good idea," Rory said as Tristan pulled out his personal DVD player and pressed the play button, holding it front of Rory's face. On the screen, Lorelai, Chris, Elizabeth, and Eric sat waving.

"I know you're probably tired of all these videos hun but it's your birthday and we're halfway across the world in Europe so we can't be there for your birthday. I'm hoping that your gorgeous friends fulfilled their duty of giving you our annual speech, and if they didn't I hope they know that they are no longer allowed to stay over! Anyways, kiddo, you're a great girl and I love you so much and right now I'm probably in a European hotel bawling my eyes out cause I can't be there. Enjoy the day, and I knew you and your friends would get back together eventually. Oh, and I'm also sorry I missed the stripper!" Lorelai said with a big smile.

"You're sending her strippers!" Chris hissed at her.

"No silly, her European boy toys are sending her strippers of course!" Lorelai replied in a duh tone. Chris and Eric shook their heads.

"Rory, I really hope you covered your eyes when those men were there. Anyways kid, Happy 17th birthday, I can't believe you're all grown up, it feels like just yesterday I was pushing you on the swings in the playground. But you're not that same little girl anymore, and I can't believe we aren't there for your big day. We all feel really horrible about it but I hope our gift makes up for it. Be safe Rory. I love you very much, and don't grow up to be like you're crazy mother or Liz!" Chris said with a wink.

"I resent that Chris! And the guys are going to leave on their underwear but moon her, so don't worry about that!" Lorelai said with a smirk as Chris's face paled.

"Hiiiiii Rory!" Liz started, "Happy Birthday! I don't really have much to say you, but I did write some rules on getting through your 17th year of life that I left for you in the gift box," she said waving around a piece of stationary.

"Oh no Liz, this isn't like your list of Hangover remedies is it?" Eric asked.

"Hey several of those work Eric!" Lorelai defended.

"She had drinking more on that list!" Chris replied.

"It builds up tolerance!" Liz defended glaring at the men.

The group just watched with humor dancing in their eyes. "I could use that list mate," Finn mumbled to Logan.

"Rory, I have a feeling that much of that stuff are things we, as in your father and I, don't approve of. So my advice to you is don't listen to any of it. Have a great birthday, me and Liz love you lots!" Eric Dugrey said still gaining glares from his wife.

"Now Rory, understand that this gift is one that we trust you with because you're a great kid and we told the people that you were responsible and wouldn't totally mess them up," Chris explained, "We'll go over all of the details of it when we get home, we don't want to ruin the surprise. But unfortunately you have to share the gift with Tristan because it's only fair, but know that you are the technical owner of the gifts. You can open it now, and we'll see you soon!" he finished as the screen went blank.

"Do you know what it is?" Rory asked Tristan considering she had to share it with him.

"No clue, but I promise not to hog it, it is technically your gift," he said. Rory nodded and held the box in her hands; she gently pulled off the bow and opened it. Sticking the stationary that held the rules Liz had written in her pocket for her to read later. Underneath it was a key ring with three keys on it labeled: one, two, and three. Rory lifted the keys in the air with a gasp, which was echoed by everyone in the room.

"Are these what I think they are?" Rory asked surprised.

"They're penthouse apartment keys," Tristan replied holding a piece of paper he found at the bottom of the shallow box.

"How'd you figure out that?" Rory asked still in disbelieve.

"Because this paper says: Rory these are your penthouse apartments' keys," Tristan said stressing the plural apartment.

"What you get more than one?" Louise asked.

"Keys one and two are for the New York one on 5th avenue while key number 3 is for the one we'll be living in while we go to Harvard," Tristan said reading off of the paper.

"No way," Rory replied still not believing any of it. "This is an elaborate joke or something."

"I don't think so love," Finn replied playing with the keys he took from Rory.

"You're a crazy rich bitch!" Stephanie exclaimed as a compliment. "I can't wait to see what the places look like, but why did they get you one in New York?"

"I'm assuming for the trip to New York that we have planned in December and for weekend getaways," Rory said looking at the paper trying to find any other type of explanation or a "Just kidding" written but was unsuccessful.

"5th avenue! I can't wait!" Madeline said excitedly with Louise in agreement before she yawned. "Ok I'm sleepy now," she said, "Bed time for Maddy."

"Yeah it's already 2 I think we should all get to sleep so we're not totally out of it tomorrow morning," Rory suggested still not fully recovered from the surprise, but her mind would be taken off of that very soon. Everyone nodded in agreement and everyone but Rory and Logan headed towards the basement.

"Where are you guys going?" Rory asked confused.

"We don't want to be hearing any grunts, moans, or groans of sexual approval tonight so we're sleeping down here," Colin replied.

"I'm fine with yours love, but Logan mate ick!" Finn said shaking his head. "Have fun though!"

"Guys we won't be doing anything it's a school night!" Rory said trying to convince them.

"Ace, don't fight it," Logan said with a smirk dragging her upstairs with a wink to the rest of the group.

"Logan I don't want them to think we're fooling around," Rory whined as they climbed the steps. Logan just shook his head and shushed her leading them to her room. He stopped at it and motioned for her to open. Rory looked at Logan weird but shrugged and opened the door, gasping at the sight in front of her.

Her whole room was filled with birthday balloons, making up a room of dangling string. Every balloon had the same thing written on them, "Happy Birthday Ace! I Love and trust you –Logan" The message on them made Rory laugh and aw at the same time.

"Do you like it? You should've seen the weird face the lady at the gift shop made at me, especially when she thought Ace was a guy," Logan said looking around at his work.

"How did you get all of this here without me noticing? I'm sure this wasn't here this morning or when we changed after school," Rory said looking around in awe.

"I hired people to bring it in while we were eating dinner," Logan explained.

"I love it!" Rory said giving Logan a hug and a kiss on the lips. "It's not all yet Ace, go look in the bed," Logan said nodding his head to behind the curtains.

"Oh kinky," Rory replied giggling while pulling back the covers. On the center of her bed was a bouquet of roses and a single Tiffany box with its familiar blue box and white ribbon. Rory stared back and forth between Logan with tears in her eyes, it was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her. She remembered her birthday she had spent with Dean, he had gotten her a 20 dollar gift card to Westin's Bakery. Not only had Rory thought it was impersonal, but it made her feel like he never listened to her. He knew that Luke's was her favorite and that Westin's was far from it, but she didn't say anything to it, not wanting to start a fight.

"Are you going to open it or just stare at it," Logan said with a smirk and raised eyebrow pulling Rory out of her memories. Rory just looked at him one last time before plopping down on her bed and picking up the box gently, as if it were buried treasure. She untied the silky white ribbon, letting it fall to the mattress before slowly taking the top off of the box, revealing a matching colored cloth pocket.

"The pocket isn't the gift keep going," Logan urged getting antsy to see her reaction.

"Don't ruin the moment!" she said to him laughing but gingerly pulling the pocket out of the box. She lifted open the flap and pulled out a long chain with a large flat heart shaped pendant attached to it. She held on to the pendant and saw that 'Rory' was encrusted into the front with blue and white gems.

"It's white gold and blue and white diamonds," Logan explained. "If you don't like the colors I can have them changed and I can even have your full name if you want," he rambled.

Rory grazed the pad of her thumb over the jewels, feeling the cold smooth gold contrast against the ragged bumps of the diamonds as tears fell freely. "I love it Logan," she said giving him a tight hug.

"Then why are you crying?" Logan asked confused and worried, when he had seen the tears he had thought she hated it and was ready to stick hit foot up his butt.

"Because this birthday's been the best one I've ever had," Rory said still not letting go while scolding herself for being so emotional.

"But you like it right?" he asked making sure.

"I love it and I love you," she replied pulling away and looking him in the eyes.

"I love you too Ace," Logan replied before releasing her from his grasp and picking up the necklace. "Let me put it on for you," he said. Rory handed it over to him and turned around allowing Logan to latch it on as she held up her hair. She turned back around to face him and immediately pulled him into a kiss, pushing Logan down onto the bed and sweeping off the bed, but gently putting the flowers on her bedside table all the while kissing Logan.

The need for air came shortly, and they pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes smiling. "I'm glad you had a good birthday," Logan said stroking her hair.

"It's not over yet," she said with a smirk.

"Rubbing off too much on you Ace," Logan replied mirroring the expression.

"Dirty!" she said laughing.

"I should've seen that one coming," he said pulling her into another kiss. "Aren't you happy they're sleeping down stairs?" Logan asked once they pulled apart again.

"Oh yeah," she said before closing the curtains around them.

* * *

**AN: **Then bucks to the person who can guess what they're doing behind the curtains! haha no just kidding but seriously if you don't know... then feel free to ask... but I doubt anyone really doesnt know haha. I'll update soon on schedule as long you my lovely readers review review review!  



	32. Loving the Pants

**AN: **Sorry this is later than usual I had to go to my best friend's grandfather's wake today and confort her, so I didn't get much computer time. I hope you all understand. I know i told you I would update this story ever other day and right now it's 12:12 AM which means I'm 13 minutes late.. sorry guys! Enjoy the chapter though!

**I own nothing!**

* * *

The month of October passed like a breeze. Rory had somehow been pulling in writing for the Franklin, the school's newspaper. With all that was going on in her life, she had completely forgotten about joining the paper, and when she finally realized it, it was too late because the staff had already been set. However, sometime in the middle of October the editor, a spit fire intense blonde Paris, had sought her out.

* * *

_Rory was on her way to lunch after getting a few books from her locker when she felt an unfamiliar hand grab her shoulder. She spun around surprised to come face to face with a blonde who had a scowl on her face. _

"_Can I help you?" Rory asked somewhat annoyed. _

"_The paper needs your help, not me the paper," the blonde replied. _

"_Excuse me?" Rory replied confused._

"_Oh wow and here I thought that you were intelligent, never mind I take it back. We don't need you," the blonde said back beginning to walk away._

"_You know you really have no right to judge someone by first impression, maybe you're not such a good reporter if you do," Rory shot back shaking her head and walking away. She heard to girl sigh before she spoke once again. _

"_My name's Paris Gellar and I am the editor of the Franklin. I looked up your portfolio in your file and think that the paper could benefit from your membership," she said begrudgingly._

"_Huh looking up my private files, maybe you are a good reporter after all," Rory said turning around and shaking Paris's hand. "I don't think I need to introduce myself considering the information you got," she said with a smirk. She was getting really good with the arrogant façade ever since she started hanging out with her new friends. _

"_Yeah, yeah, so are you in or not? The paper requires copious amounts of dedication and hard work. We meet everyday after school until 5 except for when this school has one of its stupid social events where we cut it earlier at 3 and also on Fridays," she said. Rory nodded and pretended to contemplate, even though in truth she was very excited to join. However before she could answer her 7 friends came bounding down the hallway causing Paris to scowl deeper and groan. _

"_Ace we got worried so we formed a search party, everything alright?" Logan asked lacing an arm around her waist. _

"_Mate, I still don't get it, what the hell is a party without alcohol?" Finn asked annoyed. The group just collectively sighed. _

"_Listen as much as I would love to watch your Laguna Beach reenactments I really have to get going so can I just get an answer?" Paris asked annoyed. _

"_Don't be snippy Paris," Louise said rolling her eyes. _

"_The answer is yes, see you at dismissal," Rory replied with a smile. Paris put on an accomplished face before giving a stiff smile and walking away shaking her head. _

"_What was that all about?" Logan asked leading them all back to the lunchroom. _

"_I just joined the paper," Rory replied with a big smile. _

"_That's great Rory," Stephanie said from under the arm of Colin. _

"_Yeah the paper could use someone who isn't so stuck up," Colin said._

"_Yes mate and you of all people know who has a stick up their butt considering the large one up yours," Finn joked. Colin replied by rolling his eyes and ignoring the comment while everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. _

"_I'm happy for you Ace," Logan said, "Now I have a reason to attend the meetings." _

"_You're on the paper?" Rory asked surprised, not once had she seen Logan stay after school for a meeting. _

"_Yea my dad made me join," Logan replied with a shrug._

"_So why don't you ever go to the meetings?" Rory asked confused. _

"_Never had a good reason until now," he said with a smile and wink. Rory just giggled like a little school girl before planting on a kiss on his lips flattered that Logan saw her as a good enough reason to attend something he obviously had no interest in.

* * *

_So now Rory was an essential part of the paper, proving her journalistic skills to everyone. She had assumed that her joining of a less trendy club would diminish her popularity and the attention she got, but instead it increased it. More and more people started reading the paper, taking interest in the feature stories that Rory wrote. Rory had also found that Logan had a true knack for writing. He had taken over the sports column and was extremely talented in giving the play by play for all of the games and also keeping it interesting instead of just saying the scores.

The duo was quite a team and Rory had already been given several letters and calls from Logan's parents thanking her on the influence she had on him. Although Rory still disliked his parents for choosing Logan's future, she still was touched to see that they cared enough about Logan to know he was writing. Logan stayed for every meeting that Rory did, taking her home since Tristan took the limo home. Rory loved to spend time with him and she had to admit that when writing his piece, she found his looks of determination so cute.

* * *

Tonight however, both Rory and Logan weren't at a newspaper meeting but instead Rory was home with the girls while the guys were next door. Both sets of parents were once again away on business. They had come back from their trip for only a week before being swept away by the business this time to China to settle the offices there. As much as Rory and Tristan hated their parents being away, they were both glad that their new best friends could always stay over and keep them both company, especially tonight on Halloween.

* * *

"I hope they don't totally kick our asses for what we're going to do tonight," Colin said pulling his leather jacket that matched with his pants, on top of his plain white tee shirt. 

"Relax mate, who can get mad at a face like this," Finn said pouting while slicking his hair back.

"Why did we agree to dress like this again?" Logan whined as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing black leather, that's right leather, pants with a black fitted shirt and a black leather jacket with his hair slicked back as much as it would allow. He felt gross sticking that stuff in his hair but he had agreed with Rory that he would do it.

"She used to puppy dog eyes and pout, they all did," Tristan replied putting on his outfit that matched with Colin and Finn's. His hair was too short to slick back so he just left it as it was, but he would be the one out of the four having to the sunglasses and most fitting of the leather pants.

"Right, that's why," Logan said remembering while groaning at the same time. "I look ridiculous," he mumbled.

"No mate you look hot! Nice toned stomach too," Finn commented.

* * *

"I can't believe we got the guys to agree to this," Steph said laughing while pulling her hair into a ponytail with a pink ribbon. 

"I knew they couldn't resist the eyes," Louise said satisfied. "Good job Rory."

"Hey anything that lets me see those four dressed up in leather pants," she replied laughing as Madeline put the finishing touches on her hair. The girls were all dressed up in tight black spandex Capri's with pink belts. While Madeline, Louise, and Steph all wore pink tank tops and pink high heels, Rory wore a black off shoulder shirt with black high heels. The four had all purchased the classic Pink Lady's glossy jacket and also the vintage sunglasses just like the girls had in Grease. Of course, Rory was Sandra D and Logan was Danny Zuko which was why their outfits were different from everyone else's.

"Do you think it's too poofy?" Rory asked in reference to her hair. Madeline had curled it and then teased it to make it as close as possible to the way Sandra D had it in the movie.

"No it's perfect Rory," Louise said while pulling her curled and teased hair into a ponytail identical to Stephanie's. "If you say so," she replied with a shrug before popping some pink bubble gum in her mouth and handing the container to the rest of the girls so they could take some.

"Do we look pink ladies enough?" Rory asked twirling her hair around her finger in a ditzy manner while chewing loudly on the gum.

"I think so," Madeline said putting her hair into a pony tail also. All of them had on pink eye shadow and dark eyeliner and mascara, with pink blush and pink nail polish. They were the peak of Grease perfection. The maid came into the room and asked for some pictures in various posses, ordered by Lorelai to take them. The girls heartily agreed and took one regular picture, one picture blowing kisses, one picture where they all blew bubbles, and one picture looking like they were the bitches of the 50s. The maid laughed and Rory thanked her, happy to see the maid appreciated the gesture.

* * *

After 10 minutes, the guys had arrived and waited for the girls in the foyer as usual. The maid proceeded to take pictures of them also before she left them alone. 

"Rory let's go!" Tristan yelled to the top of the stairs. The four girls appeared at the top of the steps within seconds. "Tell me about it, stud," Rory said in her best sexy voice she could do before the girls doubled over in laughter and walked down the steps.

"Loving the pants boys," Louise said with a smirk eyeing all of them. All the guys blushed under the attentive gaze of Louise except Finn.

"Love let me tell you it was so hard to get into these, in fact I'm not even wearing underwear!" Finn replied rubbing his ass.

"Too much info Finny," Rory said laughing while also eyeing the guys.

"Looking good MAC," Rory chuckled while going over to Logan to give him a kiss.

"You too Ace," he said with a smirk immediately snaking his arms around her waist and letting his hands rest on her ass while she pulled him in for his kiss.

"Watch those hands mister," Rory joked.

"Can I watch the ass instead?" Logan replied. Rory playfully hit him and pulled away to greet the other guys with hugs and kisses.

"Rory love who invented spandex?" Finn asked when Rory gave him a kiss.

"EI du Pont de Nemours & Company, why?" Rory replied not skipping a beat. Her friends raised their eyebrows at her but she just shrugged it off. "It was in one of my books. Anyways, Finn, why?"

"I'd like to personally thank them for their wonder full invention," Finn replied dazed while running his hands up and down the sides each of the girl's legs. "Finn!" Colin and Logan yelled.

Finn jumped and glared at the guys but before he could whine about ruining his moment the maid came back in with the camera. "Ok more pictures," she said holding up the camera.

Rory immediately ran to Logan and lifted her leg up to Logan's waist telling him to hold it up, he took it confused while she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his head, giving him bedroom eyes.

Logan gulped, "Rory wearing leather pants today, not the best material for giving me that look."

Rory just laughed while the girls assembled behind her. The all put their sunglasses on and posed. Madeline twirled a piece of stray hair around her finger while Stephanie blew and bubble and Louise bit the tip of her nail and looked seductive. Behind Logan, Finn put an arm on Logan's shoulder supporting himself while pretending to look over and one of the other girls. Colin pulled out his comb and pretended to run it in his hair while Tristan slid on his sunglasses and crossed him arms over his chest. The group as a whole looked like they should be on the DVD cover of modern Grease as the maid snapped a picture.

The rest of the poses included them smiling, them all making funny faces, and them all in a big huddle with their arms around each other. They had no idea what would happen to the pictures but they just decided to have fun with it.

"Thank you Abigail," Rory said when she saw it was time to head to the Halloween dance at Chilton.

* * *

The group stepped out of their limousine and onto Chilton groups to find that the party was already fully underway. They walked to the gym and made their usual entrance, with the gossip mills immediately turning. They took a seat at a table that seemed as if it were reserved for them, right next to the dance floor and situated close to the spiked punch and stale food that Chilton offered at in school events. The song 'Public Affair' by Jessica Simpson began playing and Louise immediately jumped up and called for a dance dragging the rest of the girls onto the floor.

* * *

"Ok boys they're gone lets talk about tonight," Tristan said rubbing his hands together in anticipation after sitting for 5 minutes in silence.

"Did you get hockey masks and fake blood?" Colin asked him. Tristan nodded. "Did you guys figure out a plan?"

"Yea," Logan started, "We'll go to your house after the dance to change and the girls to theirs but we have to change quick so that they don't think it's us. One of us will trigger the alarm so that Rory gets a call asking if everything is alright. That call should be enough to freak them out for the time being but then we'll put the timer reset on the generator giving us about 5 minutes of darkness to freak them out, then the lights will come on. Finn recorded the chainsaw sounds to play over the intercom while we attack."

"Mate I kind of feel bad playing this prank on the Shielas," Finn said.

"It's Halloween…. They'll understand," Colin said in a more hopeful voice than assuring. So caught up in their conversation, the group of four didn't notice a certain blonde that was listening in on their conversation the whole time. She quickly made her way back to the 3 girls that were waiting for her on the dance floor with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Louise where's the drinks?" Rory said searching for punch, she didn't care if it was spiked she just need a drink, who knew dancing in tight spandex and heels could be so tiring.

"I got something better than drinks," Louise replied.

"Ice cream?" Stephanie suggested also quite tired.

"No, news," Louise said.

"Can't drink news, news is no good," Madeline grumbled.

"It is when it's news that will prompt revenge."

"Spill!" the three girls all said in unison.

"The guys are playing a prank on us tonight, trying to scare us out of our panties. In short, something with hockey masks, fake blood, lights out, and chainsaw sounds. Finn was the only one in opposition," Louise said still swaying to the music as she spoke.

The girls shook their heads. "When will they learn to be discreet and secretive?" Rory asked.

"When Finn doesn't drink anymore. So, never," Stephanie answered. "So Rory what's the brilliant plan because I know you've formulated one already."

"Well I think…"

* * *

"Ladies we're just going to go change and then we'll meet you back at the house," Tristan said trying to hide his smirk when they arrived back home from the lame dance.

"Alright, don't take too long. It's Halloween… there's all kinds of monsters out," Rory said sounding sincerely scared, even though in truth it was an act.

"Give us 20 minutes," Logan replied giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking off with the rest of the guys. The girls just watched them walk off before quickly making their way into Rory's house. "Idiots," mumbled Rory as they climbed up the stairs to set up their plan.

* * *

"Ready?" Logan asked making sure his hockey mask was in place. The other guys just nodded in agreement before the four crept to the backyard and purposely tried to open a window that Tristan knew was attached to an alarm. The four just sat and waited for the sound of a call ringing through the hours.

* * *

"Yes I accidentally opened the rigged window sorry about that," Rory said to the alarm company that called her. The three girls watched on with anticipation as Rory hung up the phone. 

"Ok, they should be putting it into action soon. Make the screams good and remember me first, then you Steph, then Louise and Maddy. Then all of us can get Finn," Rory said. The girls nodded right before the lights in the whole house turned off. Rory quickly slung her arms around her friends to make sure they were all there as chainsaw noises began playing over the intercom, to the benefit of the guys the intercoms were not connected to the regular generator to the house but battery operated.

"Oh my god what's going on?" Louise screamed feigning fear very well.

"Rory hold me," Stephanie said trying not to giggle as the sound of Madeline's half forced half intentional sobs filled the air. After all, she was scared of the pitch black dark. The girls all heard footsteps coming towards them and as their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they saw four people with bloody hockey masks walk into the room laughing evilly. The girls all started screaming loud enough to distract the guys. "See you," Rory whispered before she stealthily made her way out of the room screaming, "Let go!" and quickly running down to the generator.

The other three girls still stood screaming like lunatics when the lights went on and the tape of the chainsaws stopped. As soon as the lights went on all four of the guys pulled off their masks and doubled over in laughter, failing to notice a missing member of the party.

The girls put on hard stares pretending to be anger. "Ha ha very funny," mumbled Steph wiping tears off of Madeline's cheeks. "How'd you get Rory in on it?" she asked.

The guys all stopped laughing. "What are you talking about?" Colin asked looking around for Rory.

"How'd you get her to pretend to get taken away screaming 'Let go! Let go!'," Louise asked. "Rory you can come out now come on!"

The guys just looked at her confused while looking around the room expecting Rory to show up somewhere.

"Guys quit it with the fake confusion it's not amusing," Steph scolded looking around.

"Where is she?" Madeline asked looking around. Logan paled and looked around with wide eyes while Tristan, Finn, and Colin all looked around the room expecting her to pop out of somewhere.

"This isn't funny," Louise said accusingly.

"We th-thought she was with you!" Logan stuttered becoming extremely nervous.

"Logan quit it mate where is she!" Finn asked looking around frantically. Before Logan could even defend him self the lights went back off and the shrill sound of Stephanie's screams filled the air. Everyone's eyes had barely adjusted to the dark when the lights flashed back on.

* * *

Stephanie screamed her best while trailing the fake blood bottle brush across the wall as she ran out of the room to meet Rory, hoping that Louise and Madeline didn't give it all away.

* * *

"Where's Steph!" Madeline screamed holding onto Louise. "Guys stop it this isn't funny!" Louise yelled with tears in her eyes. 

"We're not doing this!" Colin yelled worriedly. "Holy shit!" Tristan yelled pointing at the wall. Everyone turned to see a streak of red, resembling blood. "Call the police mate!" Finn yelled right when the lights turned off once more. Two muffled screams and cries were heard once more and the lights turned back on.

* * *

As soon as the lights turned off, Madeline and Louise held each other's mouths shut and ran out of the room holding onto each other to meet up with the other two. The two tried their best not to giggle thinking about the camera Rory had strategically set up with the night vision.

* * *

"They're gone!" Tristan yelled scared for his life. "Mates, it's just like the movies, one of us is next!" he exclaimed nervously. 

"What the fuck is going on!" Logan asked worried more about Rory's life than his own. One last time, the lights went off and Finn's voice yelling, "Help me mates!" was heard before the lights flickered on.

* * *

As soon as the lights turned off again, Finn felt a small hand clutch his hand. "Act scared Finny and you get a treat," purred the voices of Louise and Rory into his ear. He heartily complied, yelling his plea for help before the girls dragged him out of the room and quickly down the steps to the main floor and then the basement.

He reached the bottom of the steps to find Madeline and Steph sitting there watching TV and eating popcorn giggling. "What the hell is going on loves!" Finn yelled out of breath from the adrenaline rush he was feeling.

"We heard about your plan, and we heard you were the only one who opposed so we decided not to have you freak out like they're doing right now," Louise said plopping down on the coach next to Steph. He turned to Rory disbelieving. Rory just smirked back. "Watch this," she said sauntering over to the intercom. "Mute it," Rory told Steph. Steph immediately muted the TV and sat in silence waiting for Rory to do something.

Rory ran in place quickly before pressing the talk button on the intercom, "Logan, anyone," she panted frantically, "Basement help!" she yelled.

"GET THE FUCK OFF THE INTERCOM BITCH!" Louise yelled in a very convincing man voice making her way over to Rory.

"No please don't!" Rory yelled back with a smile. Louise gave Rory a firm slap on the ass echoing through the room and into the intercom before Rory turned it off and the girls doubled over in laughter.

"Nice," Madeline said as Rory and Louise rejoined the coach. They looked over at Finn who had a big grin on his face, "Kinky girl on girl, love it kitten," he said winking. The girls rolled their eyes. "Come sit Finny and enjoy the stupidity show," Rory said motioning from the spot next to her. Now all the 5 had to do is sit and wait for the guys to come downstairs with their macho selves.

* * *

"Got something?" Logan asked holding a golf club he had found under Rory's bed. 

"Yea," Tristan said motioning to his pair of scissors he had retrieved from inside Rory's bathroom.

"Let's go," Logan said determined walking out of the room with Colin running after them holding a body spray, unable to find anything threatening.

The guys quietly made their way down the steps and quickly to the basement stairwell, grasping their 'weapons'. They stood listening for any sign of violence below but only heard a crunching, step by step they made their way down as silently as possible. They reached the final step and jumped out holding their weapons up and yelling "Let them go!" only to be met with the amused faces of the girls and Finn with a camera.

* * *

The five knew immediately when the guys were at the stairwell, discreet was not a word that could describe them. The girls just sat munching on their popcorn. As soon as they jumped out from behind the wall separating the stairwell from the room, Finn snapped a picture with Rory's digital camera she had left in the basement. Finn put the camera down and the three stared at the five and vice versa before the five cackled and pointed, unable to contain their mirth. 

There was Logan with a determined looking on his face, holding up a gold club as if it were a baseball bat. Tristan had the exact same expression on his face as he held a pair of scissors in his hand, holding it as it he was going to use as someone would use a knife. The cream of the crop however was Colin, determination evident as he clutched onto a bottle of Strawberry body spray with his pointer finger threatening to spurt at a moment's notice.

"What the hell is going on!" Logan spat putting down his golf club angrily and embarrassed, his only answer was for the girls to laugh harder and Finn to swagger over to the with a goofy grin. "Lovely Sheilas figured out our plan and wanted pay back!" he said laughing.

"Colin, Tristan, planning on grooming the attackers to death before they go for a nice game on the green with Logan?" Finn asked causing the girls to crack up harder. After 5 minutes of laughter and the guys standing there sheepishly and angrily, the girls finally regained their composure.

"We're sorry we didn't really mean to worry you that much, we were just angry about your prank!" Rory said pouting.

"Whatever," Tristan said just happy everyone was alright. "Let's just get some sleep," he said taking a spot in the sunken sitting area and pulling over some pillows and blankets. "Alright," the girls agreed still with big smiles. Finn, Louise and Madeline all got into sleeping positions while Colin still stood looking blank with Stephanie staring at him. "Night all," Rory called over her shoulder while climbing the steps after Logan who had gone ahead of her.

"Are you going to get some sleep?" Stephanie asked getting up and standing next to Colin tentatively. Colin's only response was a grunt without any direction to it.

"Are you ok?" she asked next. He grunted once more.

"Are you angry?" Another grunt.

"Are you going to do anything but make sounds?" Stephanie asked irritated. This time, Colin furrowed his eyebrows before grabbing her hand and dragging her upstairs to the living room, averting the curious stares of their other 4 friends looking at him confused.

* * *

"Logan, wait up," Rory said as he walked into her bedroom quickly ignoring her. 

"Hey, don't be mad babe," Rory said subtly switching off the camera that had been taping the guys as Logan tore off his shirt and pants swiftly getting into bed in silence.

Rory sighed, maybe she had taken it too far but they couldn't make such a big deal about it. She pulled off her pajama pants and top, leaving her in her underwear as she went under the covers next to Logan who was facing the wall. Normally, she would feel uncomfortable sleeping in such little clothing but ever since her and Logan started sleeping together she felt more comfortable that way. She placed arm around Logan's waist, running her hands up Logan's taut stomach muscles.

Logan felt very stupid for being angry but he was so worried about her when the whole incident happend. However, as her hands ran comfortingly up his stomach and chest, he felt the angry slowly switch to desire. All anger flew out the window as she kissed the back of his neck gently and his boxer's tightness increased. He quickly turned his body to face Rory and found her staring back worried and guilty.

"I'm sorry Logan," she whispered with pleading in her eyes.

"You worried me Ace," he admitted running his hand up her almost bare side and into her hair, stroking it gently.

"I'm sorry; it was my vengeful ways taking over," she said again trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't do it again?"

"Promise," she replied with a smile. Logan's features immediately softened as a smile graced his handsome features before he gently placed his lips on hers, pulling her body closer.

"Thank god I turned off that camera," murmured Rory against his lips.

"What?" Logan asked confused pulling away.

"Nothing, nothing," she replied pulling him back in for more. _Happy Halloween.

* * *

_"Colin you've been pacing for the past 10 minutes, if you have nothing to say I'm going to sleep," Stephanie said starting to get out of her seat but immediately being pushed back down onto the couch by Colin. He looked her wearily in the eye before sitting down next to her, holding one of her hands with both of his.

"Listen Steph, you scared the crap out of me today, I thought someone hurt you and took you from me," Colin started immediately causing Steph's features to soften. "I don't even know why I was so worried. I mean what the hell is with me I shouldn't care!" he continued prompting Steph to switch her expression to anger.

Noticing this, Colin quickly rephrased, "No, no, no it's not a bad thing!" he said waving his free hand around for emphasis. Seeing that his comment didn't do much to ease her, he uncharacteristically ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Sorry I troubled you with having to care about me," Stephanie said freeing herself from Colin's grasp and getting up while she still could retain her dignity.

Colin watched her slowly make her way out of the living room as every fiber in his body today him to stop her. "Steph don't be stupid," Colin said suddenly, coming out more arrogant then he intended. _Stupid Colin you know better than to call her that!_

Steph turned around to face him with a withering glare before turning around making her way faster out of the room. With one last breath of confidence, Colin called out once more, "I LOVE YOU!" he yelled, allowing himself to soften his emotions just for her.

She stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of those three words. Her head whipped around in time to see an innocence glaze Colin's eyes before his defenses built up once again. Tears fell from her eyes in shock from the confession. She knew that the moment would eventually coming; considering how long the two of them had danced around each other but she didn't think he would be to say it first.

"I love you," he said again feebly. Steph sauntered her way back over to the couch and sat next to him with amusement trickling from gaze. "Did Colin _Cameron _McRae just tell me he loves me?" she asked tantalizing.

Hearing her tone, he smiled knowing the awkwardness was gone, "I can always take it back Vanderbilt." Stephanie just shook her head, "I love you too you jackass," she replied smiling and teasing at the same time before both of them crashed their lips together enjoying the confessions they had released. Colin pulled away when Stephanie began giggling.

"What?" he asked slightly offended.

"Just picturing you with that body spray," she replied trying to keep her giggles from developing into cackling.

"I'm going to get you for that," he threatened positioning his hands on either side of her.

"Col-Col no!" she yelled with a smirk before running off with Colin chasing her. Colin caught up and ended up with Steph trapped between him and the carpet. Before she could yell in protest, he brought his lips down to hers, leaving Steph to sigh into the kiss. _Happy Halloween, definitely.

* * *

_**AN:** As fluffy as a marshmellow pillow! haha Like I said enjoy it while it lasts because I assure you all hell will be break loose pretty soon and you guys might hate me for what I have planned, but what's a story with a load of fluff and no drama? Boring & unrealistic! And yes I did jump ahead to Halloween, I will be jumping because I just want to get the Holidays out of the way before starting up my drama mama skills haha. Review pleasee!


	33. Festive Underwear

**Please Read:** Hey all... sorry I so didn't stick to the schedule I promised you guys I would stick to. Please don't hate me & give me a chance to explain. I found that promising you an update on this story every other day was a promise too difficult to keep. It's summer and I of course being the average15 year old that I am, go out alot. So I found that my social calendar was interfering with my writing, or maybe it's the other way around. It was a lot of pressure pushing out a chapter every other day of the same quality that I usually had, when really I was racing against the clock to get them out. Also, as you may know I started a She's the Man fic which adds to my writing load.

Don't get me wrong, I take my writing very seriously and it is a priority, but with the every other day schedule it turned into less of a hobby and into more of an obligation. I really hope that my lack of schedule won't cause me less readers, because I really do appreciate all of your feedback and all of you reading my story.

This story and my other story aren't going on Hiatus so don't worry, but the schedule will not exist. I need the flexibility for my writing back, because if I stress too much over something that's supposed to be a hobby then I'll end up stopping and I for one do not want to be one of those people who start a story and don't finish it. I can make you a promise though that I will not go more than a week without an update, and that is a promise I intend on keeping except if I go on a sudden vacation which I will of course notify you of.

Once again, I hope you all understand where I'm coming from, and I really hope I don't loose any readers because of this! I love you guys! So enjoy this chapter, it's light hearted with a tad of seriousness and some previews for what may happen in next chapters.. its a bit of a filler to hold you guys over and it's also probably the last or 2nd to last drama free chapters... hehe. Enjoy then Review!

**I own nothing nothing nothing!**

* * *

One word to describe the weeks that followed that Halloween night: swamped, at least for Rory's life. The end of the 1st marking period came, immediately followed by the beginning of the second one. Rory naturally received high marks as a reward for her dedication she paid to all of her classes. She had also been bumped up as Co-Editor of the Franklin, demoting the original lazy and unprofessional one. On top of that was the fact that mid-terms were quickly approaching and causing her already over board study habits to intensify. 

As if her hectic school schedule and studying wasn't enough, the press became hungry once again for any information they could get their paws on about Rory, Tristan, or anyone else in their clique. Any of her regular hang out places could no longer be considered a haven and Taylor, the self proclaimed ruler of Stars Hollow, had even begun to complain to her about the excessive amount of traffic that was beginning to congest the small streets of Stars Hallow. Even though the traffic that he ranted about was in actuality only about a dozen new cars driving around the town, Rory still felt guilty about everyone who was being affected because of her and Tristan's unwanted fame.

Thanksgiving break was the only 5 days that Rory was able to take a somewhat breather, but even that time had been nerve wrecking due to the dinner that she had to attend with Logan, his parents, and her grandparents. For socialites and supposed clever business men, the group of high and mighty Socialites was pretty oblivious to Rory and Logan's relationship, but then again they hadn't seen each other since the future picking dinner.

The few moments that Rory sat with Logan in the limo on the way to dinner was spent and silence and with a little bit of making out sandwiched in between. Logan had explained to his parents he was bringing someone very important to him, but that was all the information he gave. Out of pure coincidence, his parents had invited the Hayden's and the Gilmore's to the dinner also, considering that Lorelai and Chris preferred to spend the Thanksgiving in Stars Hollow. Rory kept going over the pros and cons of the night's dinner, and so far the only pro was it's end and the two of them being able to return to Stars Hollow for a real dinner with her parents, Tristan and his parents, and all of their friends waiting for them.

However, both of their worries were eased after dinner, when they walked out of the cold Huntzberger estate with their souls still in their bodies. The adults had taken the news very well, and were even happy for them insisting they celebrate that night. Of course Logan and Rory made an excuse of how they couldn't stay long, wanting to get home to the Stars Hollow activities.

Logan and his friends had never experience a true Thanksgiving dinner until that night. They all sat around a big table, surrounded by the people they truly loved just talking and enjoying the company.

* * *

Now, the 1st week of December, it was crunch time. Next week would be a week full of final exams and hardcore studying, mid-term week. The group found it very malicious how they scheduled the horrific tests right before their holiday vacation, leaving them no time to enjoy the festivities that the world around them was setting up. 

Rory sat currently in the school library on a free period, with Tristan directly across from her idly tapping his fingers and he read over some of his Biology notes. With the upcoming serious week, the teachers had some mercy and converted the week into study week, where the students had the option of attending class for a group review or private reviews in one of the libraries or in any empty classroom. While Logan, Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Louise, and Madeline all preferred the group study where they could talk to each other freely, Rory wanted the individual one and she dragged Tristan with her.

"If you keep tapping I'm going to chop your arm off," Rory said not looking up from her book.

Tristan shot her a look before dropping the pencil dramatically. "You're taking this too seriously Rory, you're already into Harvard why are you so worried?"

Rory sighed and looked up at him, "Because our grades still get sent to Harvard and we can get extra credits if we pull off a certain GPA."

"You look ahead too far Pinky. You're not celebrating your senior year, you're just passing through it."

"Don't lecture me on being serious about the important things in life Tristan," Rory replied immediately getting annoyed. Tristan shook his head before snatching the book out of her hands and shutting it.

"Tristan!" she yelled causing several people to glare at her before returning to their books.

"No Rory listen to me, you're over working yourself and it's not healthy. You're not yourself when these things come around and you take them too seriously. You know what's more important?"

"What almighty knowing Tristan?" she asked bitterly.

"Your friends are more important, and your boyfriend is more important. At the end of this year, we're all going separate ways and despite the fact that we say we're going to keep in touch, we won't know that for a fact until the time comes around. Rory I know you take school seriously, but you're looking only the academic portion of school. You're not looking at the monumental portions of school. When you leave this school do you really want to look back at high school and have memories of the process of alcoholic fermentation or the causes of World War II or do you want to remember the great times you had with all your friends that you might never see again?" Tristan whispered looking her in the eye.

Rory sighed. Once again, Tristan Dugrey was right and she didn't like it. "You suck."

"Because I'm right?" he asked knowing already he had won.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Thought so, so what are you going to do about it?" Tristan asked.

"Acknowledge the fact you're right but continue study?" she shot back grabbing the book from his hands.

"Rory," he scolded.

"Tristan," she said making a face. He glared at her and she once again sighed in defeat. "I guess I could stop studying at the lunch table and homeroom," she reasoned.

"And after school?"

"I study my ass off to make up for that precious time?"

Tristan made a buzzer noise, "Wrong."

"Tristan you can't expect me to completely slack off!"

"I don't… how about you take an hour break for every two hours you study, so you don't over load," he tried to compromise.

"Half an hour break," she bargained.

"Forty five minutes," he tried again.

"Forty five minutes with you providing coffee while I am studying if I need it?" Rory asked sweetly. Seeing that this was the final change she was willing to make he agreed.

"You've got yourself a deal Hayden," he said sticking out his hand. Rory smiled and shook it as the bell rang signaling the beginning of yet another free period. "Time for English, are we staying here?" Tristan asked.

"Let's go to an empty classroom where we can talk," she suggested, tired of being worried about who she was disturbing. Tristan nodded and picked up her books with one arm while wrapping another one around her shoulders, leading her out of the library.

* * *

"I can't believe we walked in on them!" Rory said shaking her head trying to erase the unwanted image from her mind. 

Tristan laughed, "Who knew Eric and Kristine were that kinky?" Rory just groaned again at the memory before knocking on a door, listening for any groans and moans. Once she was sure no one was in it, she cautiously opened the door and sighed in relief seeing it was empty. She took a seat on a desk but was pulled up by Tristan who sat down first before pulling her on his lap.

The two just sat in silence, enjoying the peace before Rory voiced what was on her mind. "Me and Logan won't last in college Tristan," she said. "The distance is too much."

Tristan sighed; he should have known that's what was bothering her. His best friend instincts should have kicked in and alerted him of this. "Yee of little faith," he said trying to lighten the mood.

Rory shook her head, "No, faith has nothing to do with this. Neither does trust or how much we love each other. It's not practical; long distance relationships are not practical. We'll never have time for each other, I intend to join the paper engulfing much of my free time, adding to the classes I want to take. The time doesn't work out. It's not practical," she said seriously.

"Since when is love practical?" Tristan asked just as solemn. "Things don't always go by the rules Rory; things don't make sense ever. You should've realized that when you roped in the school playboy. You should've realized that when us, the opposite of Socialites suddenly are on the covers of all the tabloids."

When Rory answered with silence, Tristan ran a hand through her hair. "Have you talked to him about it?"

"No," Rory admitted.

"Why?" Rory shrugged.

"It just isn't time," she said. In all honesty, she had no idea when the hell it would be time. She just knew that now wasn't it. Rory sighed and wrapped her arms around Tristan's neck and buried her face in the shoulders. There was only one other place Rory felt as safe as in Tristan's arms; in Logan's arms, and that was saying a lot.

The two listened to each other breathing, thinking about their fast approaching futures, oblivious to the 6 people that had entered the room watching them worriedly.

Logan looked at his girlfriend in the arms of Tristan and saw unfamiliar vulnerability. Usually, she was so confident, not letting her guard down often. But now, her she sat looking like a child. Normally Logan would be jealous of another guy holding his girlfriend so intimately, but he trusted Rory with Tristan knowing about their friendly loving relationship. At times he felt jealousy pangs, knowing that Rory confided more with Tristan that she did with him, but he knew that best friends and boyfriends played different rolls. Some guys were lucky enough to have a girlfriend or boyfriend and best friend in one person, but he didn't have that with Rory yet.

He hoped that one day he and Rory could be best friends, and tell each other everything and anything, but only time could form a bond so close and he was willing to wait.

"Rory," Tristan said suddenly, aware of the new people in the room.

"Tris?" she mumbled against his skin. She too had noticed the new presence after snapping out of her daze.

"Will you marry me?" he asked as seriously as he could. The other six covered their mouths in surprise and stared at them wide eyed. Logan prayed she said no as his thoughts on Tristan quickly changed.

"What?" Rory asked confused. Tristan gave her a pinch in the arm and she realized what he was doing.

"Will you marry me?" he asked about seriously.

Rory sat up and looked him in the eye, seeing the wicked gleam. "Only if we have 6 kids," Rory replied just as serious. Logan paled and gulped.

"I was going for 8, but I guess I can settle with six," he said with a shrug.

"Eight!" Stephanie squeaked, being the first to crack. The two turned to come face to face with the disbelieving and nervous expressions of their friends. "Oh didn't know you were there," Tristan said dryly.

"I'm going to fucking ki-," Logan started but quickly stopped when he saw Tristan's and Rory's faces smirk before they broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Serves you right for not making your presence known; I'm buying you a bell to tie around your neck for Christmas," Rory said going over to Logan and engulfing him in a hug which he mimicked while chuckling.

"Sorry about that Tristan," Logan said embarrassed when he pulled away from Rory. Tristan chuckled, "Don't worry about it man, 8 kids is kind of crazy."

"Imagine how much sex you'll have to have," Louise stated bluntly.

Finn put on a contemplative expression on before speaking. "Mates I want 8 kids!" he said excitedly.

"Finn I don't think any woman would be going through that tolerance and… work," Colin replied.

"Ok ok let's change the subject please we're getting off track," Stephanie said covering her ears causing the group to laugh.

"What are you two doing in here? We thought you would be in the library divulged in notes?" Logan asked surprised but pleased at the same time.

"Taking a break," Rory replied with a shrug and a smile. "So are you guys excited about Christmas!" Rory asked excited jumping out of Logan's grasp and standing in the middle of the circle with a childish gleam in her eyes.

The other six shrugged unenthusiastically causing Rory to gasp. "Tristan I smell some grinches!" she said dramatically.

"Bah humbug!" Tristan replied playing along.

"Where's the Christmas spirit, the childish glee, the festive underwear!" Rory exclaimed, leaping up with each word. The group looked at her blankly. "Not even the festive underwear?" Rory asked disbelieving.

The group raised their eyebrows. "Rory love what do you mean festive underwear?" Finn asked scratching his head. Rory laughed until she realized that he was completely serious.

"Tristan," Rory said in a commanding tone. Tristan nodded his head and started undo his belt buckle while Rory locked the door and closed the shade of the window in the door. She then proceeded to unbutton the side of her kilt and pull the short skirt down. She kicked it off and placed it on the desk neatly before unbuttoning her shirt and practically flashing the group as Tristan pulled off his long sleeve polo.

The group was very confused on what they were doing until they saw their under garments. Tristan wore green boxers with mistletoe print and a red wife beater. Rory wore a red bra with tiny Christmas trees printed all over. Her underwear bottoms were plain white boy shorts though.

"Rory, what's so festive about your boy shorts?" Louise asked trying not to laugh at Finn who was openly checking Rory out and Logan's suddenly flushed face.

Rory looked down as if she didn't know what kind of underwear she was wearing and looked confused before saying, "Oh." She turned around so her butt faced them and across it said "I'm on Santa's Bad List" in red and green glitter. Finn's eyes immediately turned to the size of saucers and Logan's gulped down a lump that suddenly formed in his throat. Too bad he couldn't do that with the bigger lump forming in his pants.

"I knew he was real!" Madeline exclaimed excitedly. The group shot each other looks, deciding if they should break the bad news to her.

"I know so too!" Rory exclaimed turning back around and smiling along with Madeline.

"Are you serious?" Colin asked incredulous.

"Of course, why?" Rory asked her eyes going big as she buttoned her shirt. Colin looked between her and Madeline seeing the innocence in their statements and couldn't as much as he wanted to.

"I just, wasn't sure…" Colin trailed off.

"Oh," Rory said with a shrug pulling her skirt on.

"Love do you really have to do that?" Finn asked disappointed.

"So now do you understand the Christmas Spirit?" Tristan asked.

"Christmas Spirit huh? Isn't that the name of the cruise our parents are going onto Bermuda over break?" Louise asked.

"What?" Rory asked confused. "Your parents aren't going to be here for the break?" The group shook their heads like it was nothing.

"So then what are you doing for Christmas?" Tristan wondered out loud. The group looked at each other.

"Logan's house, some drinking," Colin said with a shrug trying not to look sad about the fact that their parents didn't care enough to stay with them in the holidays and celebrate like Rory and Tristan's families did. The girls however did not do as well, looking down sadly at the floor while tears began to gather at the rims of their eyes.

Rory gasped and looked over to Tristan who nodded as if signaling her to do what she was about to do. Even if he said no, she would still do it because she wouldn't let her friends drink their sorrows on a day made for celebration.

"Come to Tristan's house," Rory stated more that requested. All of their heads shot up in surprise, not expecting an invitation.

"Are you sure Ace? We don't want to intrude," Logan said even though he knew he wanted to say yes.

"Don't be a martyr Logan," Tristan said with a smile. "Christmas is at our house this year and we can go to the Stars Hollow Christmas extravaganza. You might as well stay the whole break. Actually all of you pack your bags and just live with us, you're always over anyways," he suggested joking at his last statement.

Logan looked at Rory to see if she really was extending an invitation and she nodded her head up and down with a hopeful smile. "Christmas at the Dugrey's then mate!" Finn said excited, going over to Rory and slinging an arm around her.

"So love where can we find some Chrissie grundies," he asked with a goofy smile.

"Translation?" Rory asked to the room.

"Aussie for Christmas underwear," Colin replied. Rory nodded and launched a discussion on the proper way to celebrate the holidays.

* * *

"Mom, dad, I invited the usual 6 to come spend the break with us this year. Is that alright?" Rory asked at dinner time. Chris sent an uneasy glance to Lorelai which didn't go unnoticed by Rory. 

"What is it?" she asked.

"Rory don't you think you're spending a little too much time with them?" Chris asked being very uncharacteristically uptight.

"No," Rory immediately said dropping her utensils, "They're my friends."

"But Rory, it's Christmas. They can't ditch their parents, no matter how much they suck to come here with us," Lorelai said.

Rory glared. "Mom it's not them who's ditching their parents. Their parents ditched them to go on some random ass cruise instead of spending Christmas with their kids. They have no where else to go!" Rory yelled.

Her parents looked offended when she began yell at them but their faces immediately turned to surprise when she explained why she had invited them over for the whole break. She was about to stand up and storm off into her room when her father's voice stopped her.

"Rory, we're sorry we had no idea. Of course they could come, we just didn't want their parents to take it out on us that their kids are never home," he explained.

Rory nodded and accepted the apology sitting back down to finish her food.

"Those kids are really lucky to have found you and Tristan kiddo," Lorelai said.

"We're lucky too," Rory added looking to her parents who smiled and admired how perfect their daughter was in their eyes. However Lorelai then frowned, remembering the news she had to break to Rory about their planned trip to New York City after Christmas. She sent a glance to Chris who nodded, signaling her to go.

"Hey kiddo, remember that trip that me and Liz were planning to New York?" she asked slowly.

"Yea," Rory asked immediately getting nervous at the tone she was taking.

"Well me and your dad have something to tend to in Europe, and we'll be leaving the day after Christmas," Lorelai said secretively.

"But you already went to Europe, why do you have to go back?" Rory asked noticing the enigmatic tone her mother's voice had. Lorelai glanced at Chris as if asking for help, and he cleared his throat.

"We forgot to take care of something in one of the offices," Chris said sounding convincing.

Rory looked at him curiously, trying to see if he would flinch or show some sign of lying but when nothing came around she decided to buy it. "So we can't go?" Rory asked disappointed.

"No **we **can't go, but you kids still can. That's one of the reason we bought you that penthouse apartment, another thing we have to talk about. But we'll wait for Tristan to get here." Lorelai said. Within 2 minutes of her saying that, Tristan, Elizabeth, and Eric walked in taking seats around the table.

"Lorelai I got the new Sex in the City DVD we can bring it to Europe and watch it with," Liz started but immediately stopped when she saw Lorelai shaking her head subtly but firmly. Tristan and Rory looked at each other then at their parents suspiciously, catching Liz cover her mouth in regret while Eric and Chris shook their heads. Before either of them could question their actions though, Eric Dugrey spoke.

"So we're here to talk about those penthouse apartments and your trip to New York right?" he said clapping his hands together at a successful attempt to change the subject. Tristan and Rory quickly got excited to hear the details about the place and nodded.

"Well the apartments are both signed as Rory as the owner and Tristan as the co owner, since it's Rory's birthday gift. Now it took some significant leg pulling to get the land lords to agree to let two 17 year olds to own penthouse apartments," Chris Hayden, sounding like a true lawyer.

"Tell me about it, I almost had to sleep with the one in New York to get him to agree!" Lorelai joked causing her husband to sigh and Liz to giggle.

"Wait you really didn't do it? Wow, then the land lord of the Boston apartment got a good deal!" Liz said causing Eric to spill his drink on himself. Lorelai and Liz cackled with humor with Tristan and Rory close behind.

Chris cleared his throat stopping all of them and continued with his explanation of the apartments. "The apartment in New York is located on 5th avenue, right in Rockefeller Center. It has a large kitchen, but not furnished because we didn't really think you would be cooking while in New York. Also it has two bathrooms and four bedrooms with everything fully furnished. Your living room has a pull out couch and a fully equipped entertainment center with a great view of 5th Avenue. You also have the rooftop as your very own private property and it is maintained very well according to the land lord."

"A maid will be sent in every week to maintain the place since you two won't be spending much time there and we will also be renting it out as a vacation house while you two are in school. If you two ever want to go to it, just give this person a call," Eric said handing them a phone card, "and he will make sure that the apartment is empty."

Rory and Tristan nodded trying to hide their childish excitement about the place. Lorelai and Liz had already gotten bored of listening to their husbands talk all serious and began playing paper football, even though it was really just them throwing misshapen paper footballs at each other.

"There are some terms you two have to agree to and also papers you have to sign, but we'll take care of that another time," Chris said. "Now the Harvard apartment is the exact same, coming with the same particulars as the New York apartment except it's a Boston view instead of a 5th Avenue view. Also, this apartment has only 2 bedrooms and is fully furnished, including the kitchen."

"We trust you kids with these places and we know you won't betray that," Eric said with a smile. "Understood?"

"Yes daddies!" Rory exclaimed getting up and giving them both a kiss on the cheek. Tristan just nodded in agreement before following Rory up to her room.

* * *

"We're getting old, we have apartments now," Rory said from inside her closet where she was changing. 

"They're getting old, their **kids **have apartments now," Tristan said chuckling.

"True," Rory agreed laying down next to Tristan.

"No matter what happens Tristan, we go through it together ok?" Rory asked with several worries running through her mind.

Tristan decided it was better not to push what she was thinking, but knew it had something to do with Logan. "You got it Pinky," he replied.

* * *

**AN:** Definately not my best chapter but I promise the next one will be better, it's more of a filler than I thought! Ugh I'm kind of disappointed, Sorry guys I promise next one will be better.  



	34. Like King Kong's Lingerie

**AN:** Wow ok, so my promises suck, and so do I for not keeping them. Apparently with the summer coming to a fast approaching close, everyone wants to do something. The fact that come September 8 me and most of my girlfriends will be heading back to our uniformed all girls prison that is Mother Seton Regional High School only increases the number of phone calls I get in the morning with the words "Hey let's do something today" which leads to me running off to random unplanned places and having no time to write or update.

In all honestly, I will probably update update MORE during the school year because that's when my social life slows down and leaves me time to write. But hey! No more empty promises from this mouth!

Enjoy this chapter because it's the last drama-free chapter for a while before my inner ever present Drama Queen takes over. Evil I know!

**I own nothing except... nope still own nothing!**_  
_

---------------------**The stupid line things aren't working at the moment so this is my divider-------------------------**

_Christmas was never a big event in the Logan or his friends' lives. They always wanted it to be something to look forward to, like how everyone else did but it just never was. With their parents annually going on trips lasting the length of their vacations, their holidays ended up a little different than everyone else's. _

_There wasn't any eggnog, no, their drink of choice was something hard to make them forget the fact that their parents had abandoned them again, leaving to fend for themselves on the Blessed Day. One would think that maybe the Huntzberger's Christmas tree would serve as some kind of festive decoration. But then that person would be wrong because the tree was far from festive: adorned with fragile Swarovski crystals from trunk to tip. The result was an icy appearance that wasn't celebratory at all, but it did remind them of how cold hearted their parents were. Caroling was replaced by their hangover moans and groans and the sound of the toilet flushing after one would wretch out the contents of their stomach. It's didn't exactly scream Merry Christmas. _

_However, this year was different for him because of Rory. As he strolled around the town with his friends close by and Rory under his arm, he took in the sights that he knew he would never forget. It was as if they were in the North Pole, everything around was either covered in something red and green or sparkled with glitter. Each and every house he had passed on the way there had something festive decorating it; from Santa's to reindeers to Nativity scenes and snowmen. In the gazebo of town center sat jolly old St. Nicolas himself, with a long line of hopeful children, waiting to be told they were on his good list. Around the 10 foot tall Christmas tree, decorated with ornaments of every shape color and size,was assembled a group of carolers, singing real carols, not the tunes of the toilet. _

"_I love Christmas!" Rory squealed, her eyes lighting up like, well, a child's on Christmas. Logan turned and smiled at her, loving how innocent she looked with her curly hair falling softly around her face, her cheeks tinted pink from the cold, and her blue eyes lit up and sparkling. She held a cup of hot chocolate in between her gloved hands tightly, depending on the warmth it gave her. _

"_Is it like this every year love?" Finn asked looking around overwhelmed. For once, he didn't drink, in honor of the holiday. Plus, he wanted to remember this night, trying to commit to memory the cords of lights that were strung every where he looked and the cold kissed pink cheeks of everyone he passed. _

"_Actually, this is a little stingy this year. Usually they turn one of the roads into a giant ice skating rink but I guess we hit a lack of time since the first snow didn't come until this morning," Rory said. _

"_I love it none the less," Steph gushed with a big smile, her fingers entwined with Colin's._

"_Me too," Madeline agreed. "I want to see Santa!" she yelled before running over to the line of little kids, not caring she was the only one over 4 feet there. _

"_I need to keep that girl on a leash," Louise said jokingly before running over to stand with her. _

"_Colin, you're awfully quiet there… no critiques?" Rory asked with a smile. Colin usually commented on everything, believing that nothing was flawless. _

"_Nah, everything looks fine to me," he said, being unable to hide his grin. The group raised their eyebrows at him. _

"_Say it aint so!" Stephanie exclaimed dramatically, feigning shock. Colin just shrugged and continued smiling. As much as he hated to admit it, he thought everything was perfect. His usual hardened heart had created a soft spot for the Winter Wonderland that was Stars Hollow. _

_Finn suddenly stopped walking and froze in his spot. "What's the matter Finny?" Rory asked. _

"_RUM BALLS," he exclaimed with a goofy grin turning to Rory for some kind of approval.  
_

"_Go ahead, they're festive," Rory said laughing.  
_

"_I love Christmas!" he yelled. Tristan shook his head laughing before telling the group he would make sure Finn didn't go  
overboard and running after him.  
_

"_Me and Colin are going to get a refill on the hot chocolate," Stephanie said, "Coming with?" _

"_Nah, we'll be over here on the bench when you guys come back," Rory said pulling Logan to sit with her. Colin and Steph nodded before walking away still hand in hand in the direction of the beverage cart. Rory just sighed and laid her head on Logan's shoulder thinking about the perfection in a bittersweet way. _

"_Are you going to tell me what's bothering you or should I use my psychic powers?" Logan asked holding onto her tighter. Rory sighed again; she didn't want Christmas night to be the night where she discussed her worries with him, she didn't want to ruin the first good holiday he had. _

"_Not tonight Logan," Rory answered. _

"_If not tonight then when Rory? I know how long you've had something on your mind," Logan replied running his cold hand up and down her arm, trying to get some warmth that was radiating off of her. Rory noticed and took his hands in hers, rubbing on them gently. _

"_Just not tonight, not on Christmas," Rory stated. Logan nodded, as much as it annoyed him she was keeping something like this from him, he knew it was best to let it go and enjoy the night. Kissing the top of her head, he pulled her unto his lap and held her even closer, enjoying their intimacy and perfection of the moment. "I love you Ace," he whispered. _

"_I love you too."  
_

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

That moment would be forever imprinted in Logan's mind and was still fresh even now, almost one week later. He was lying, almost naked, under the warm down comforter that draped over Rory's bed in the master bedroom at her penthouse apartment on 5th Avenue. He held Rory tightly in his arms, stroking her hair gently while looking at her sleeping figure, thankful that she was in a deep slumber.

He smiled replaying the events that took place last night in bed, and looked down to make sure it wasn't a dream. Sure enough, there he was, with nothing on except for the dog tags that Rory had given him for Christmas. The two pure white gold plaques shone in the sunlight, glossing over Logan's engraved name. The other dog tag contained an embossed picture of him and Rory kissing, taken by Lorelai. On the back Rory had their anniversary date engraved with the words 'Ready for Anything' underneath it.

His gaze drifted to Rory in here peaceful sleep. She was laying on her stomach with Logan's arm underneath her and one of her own arms draped casually over Logan's hard stomach. Under her coffee tresses, Logan could make out the thin white gold chain that she now only took off when she showered. On the hand that lay on the side of his body, was a matching thick ring with the words 'Ready for Anything Ace' and the date of their anniversary engraved.

Out of pure coincidence, the two had given each other corresponding gifts that expressed the same sentimental value. Both of them loved each other's gift equally and the group continually commented on how cute the two were and how disgusting it was getting.

Logan thought about it all the time, wondering what kind of screwed up karma had allowed him to find Rory even after how much he used girls in the past. Sometimes he doubted himself, not believing that he deserved her… actually he knew he didn't deserve her yet some how he had her. Rory still had yet to voice what was on her mind, but he would let the worries go until after the holdiays were after.

He couldn't help but wonder when his amazing luck was going to run out.

_Soon._

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

"So what's the plan for today guys?" Tristan asked as he folded up the pull out bed Finn slept on the previous night, not before pulling out a pair of boxers from the crevice of the couch. "Ew Finn what are these doing here?" Tristan asked throwing them over to Finn who was pouring Vodka into his orange juice.

"I sleep in the nuddy mate," Finn replied as he threw the used boxers into his open suitcase next to the couch. Tristan made a disgusted face and shook his head, comprehending what nuddy was Aussie for.

"Back to the point," Colin said pulling everyone back on the forgotten track. "What are we doing today?" The guys shrugged in indifference while the girls sent each other mischievous grins.

"We are on 5th avenue…" Rory started innocently.

"Yes we're aware of that Ace by the giant Christmas tree outside the window and the high class department stores surrounding us," Logan replied with a smirk. However, when he saw the smirks of all the girls he understood what they wanted to do. Instead of protesting, he took out his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out his American Express black card and slipped it over to Rory.

"Logan no it's alright I have my own, you just have to carry my bags!" Rory protested sliding it back over to him.

"Come on Ace, do you really think I'm going to let you pay?" Logan asked firmly placing it in the palm of her hand. Rory smiled gratefully and planted a smacking kiss on his lips and taking a seat on his lap.

"Gee I wish I had a boyfriend like that," Stephanie said feigning sadness while sending a pout to Colin. Colin sighed, knowing there was no way out of it, and pulled out his credit card, handing it begrudgingly to Stephanie. Steph immediately perked up and blew him a kiss before running into her bedroom to get ready, dragging Rory with her.

"Do you ladies need ours too?" Tristan asked Louise and Madeline worriedly.

"No, it's alright… our daddies gave us ours!" Madeline replied excitedly before she and Louise ran in the direction of the bedrooms, most likely to collaborate with Rory and Stephanie to see what to wear.

"You do realize even our trust funds won't be enough to cover how much they're going to spend right?" Colin asked Logan as soon as the closing of all of their doors were heard. Logan just laughed and reasoned, "Go and take it back and stand the risk of not being able to get laid for the rest of the trip. Besides, I can trust Ace with my card," Logan replied before sauntering off back to the room to change. Colin just grumbled in response.

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

"Shopppppppinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggg!" Stephanie screamed like a lunatic as soon as the eight stepped out of the high rise apartment building. Many of the passerby's looked at her as if she was crazy while some other people pulled out their cameras and began snapping pictures of the group. Rory guessed that several of them knew their identities, and others probably assumed they were famous by the way they were dressed and the building they stepped out to.

While the guys were dressed casually in polo shirts, jeans, and hoodies(except Colin who wore his usual sweater vest and buttonup with a scarf), the girls were dressed to impress, and they certainly did impress. All four of them were dressed from head to toe in designer items, from their Ugg boots to their Lacoste tights that ran up their toned legs under their Guess denim skirts that varied in designs. They wore thick Bebe jackets with matching scarves and gloves atop their long sleeved Abercrombie Henley's. Perched atop their perfectly groomed heads were Gucci sunglasses. Despite the fact that it was the last week of December, the sun was shining brightly, but the air was still frigid from the typical winter weather.

Tristan knew that if they stood there too long, the crowd would only become larger so smiled quickly at the cameras before leading the group away. "Where are we headed?" he asked trying to keep up a quick pace.

"Saks 5th Avenue, 10 levels of pure shopping glory," Stephanie replied with a big smile. Tristan nodded and led them on their quick short walk to the tall building, knowing that they would find a haven in the high class store. Once they stepped in, the girls couldn't be stopped.

Stephanie was in her element and there was no way anyone could halt her bargain searching hand. Granted, a bargain in the store was a skimpy yet trendy top for 100 dollars instead of 200 but never the less, Stephanie knew how to find a good buy. The girls slowly but surely accumulated over 15 bags, leaving the guys except Finn bored.

The group sat in the men's department while Finn sorted through the several racks of outlandish shirts. He quickly pulled out a bright pink shirt with a brown wave print on it and waved it around. "What do you think loves, good on Finny?" he asked holding up to his chest and putting on a pouty face.

"Oh definitely," Louise replied loving Finn's crazy style. Finn pondered it for another moment before nodded and tossing it on a nearby coach, with his 18 other shirts he had decided were good on him. The guys rolled their eyes at his unmasked femininity.

"I swear we're going to see him on Queer Eye for the Straight Guy one day," Colin said shaking his head.

"Mate that show is totally over rated and I don't even watch it. The night it's on is the movie night in Lifetime," Finn replied in a matter of fact voice. The girls laughed and got up to help him find some more shirts while Colin, Tristan and Logan shook their heads.

"We have to get out of here," Tristan groaned with his head in his hands.

"Go ahead Logan," Colin said nudging him a bit. "Why me?" Logan asked irritated that he was going to be used as their scapegoat.

"Because you can afford not to get laid Huntz. Me and Steph heard you two last night," Colin argued.

"Please we all heard you," Tristan replied disgusted, "The whole building heard you. Hell, all of New York probably heard you. Finn wanted to record Rory but unfortunately your voice was a immediate response to hers." Tristan cringed just thinking about it.

"Alright, alright I get the point I'll ask," Logan said defeated, although a small smirk of self confidence crept onto his face. He slowly approached Rory from behind and slid his arms around her waist, giving her butterfly kisses on her neck. She hummed and closed her eyes leaning against him. "How's the whole shopping for Finn going?" he asked her softly.

"Fun, I love finding these crazy shirts for him to wear," Rory replied happily. Logan nodded against her shoulder but didn't say anything. Rory thought that his subtle approach was so cute; she knew that the guys minus Finn were bored but Logan was the only one who wasn't being so annoying about it.

"You guys can go Logan," Rory said with a smile of reassurance.

"How did you know?" he asked surprised.

"The moans and groans of disapproval were a big clue. Go ahead we'll call your cell phone to meet up with you later," Rory said turning herself to face Logan.

"See this is why I love you, best girlfriend ever," Logan replied with a smirk before giving her a firm kiss on her lips. Rory laughed and shooed him away with her hand. She watched as he went over to the guys and said something, causing them to jump up and grab all of the bags they were holding and walk quickly to the elevator after Logan looked back and waved goodbye to Rory. Rory smiled back and watched them get into the elevator before turning back to the racks and searching for more clothes.

"Kittens what about this?" Finn asked holding up a black lace no sleeve top that was practically see through.

Madeline stared at for a while, tilting her head from one side to another before coming out with a verdict. "It looks like King Kong's lingerie!" The girls all laughed while Finn looked in the mirror and frowned.

"So is that a yes or no love?" Finn asked seriously.

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

"How are you and Steph?" Tristan asked Colin while casually flipping through a sports book he had picked up.

Colin took a sip of his Chai Latte before answering. "Really good. No rough patches yet."

"Yet," Logan stressed leaning back in his chair and sipping his strong black coffee.

After bringing the shopping bags they had back to the apartment, the guys left again and went strolling around 5th avenue, stopping every now and then at a Best Buy or Sports paraphernalia store. Now 1 hour later, they sat in a Barnes and Noble's Starbucks, just relaxing and waiting for Rory and the group to show up since Logan had called Rory and informed her of their location.

"Just because you and Rory went through one doesn't mean me and Steph have to," Colin replied agitated.

"Ha! Who are you kidding man, you can't avoid rough patches with girls," Tristan said knowing well from experience. Colin grimaced and leant back in his chair. "We've got a fan club," Tristan mumbled while motioning to a group of girls that looked their age whispering and eyeing them out.

Colin and Logan turned to look at them. Several of them waved and winked flirtatiously at the three of them. None of them found this attractive and they just smiled back stiffly before turning back around.

"You know, 4 months ago I would've had all of their phone numbers and one or more of them coming back to my place by now," Logan said.

"Same here," Colin said. Logan and Tristan raised their eyebrows. "Ok well maybe not but I would at least have had one of Logan's leftovers."

"But now you're whipped," Tristan joked.

"Not whipped just has what he wants," Rory's voice said from behind them. The three all looked over to see Rory, Stephanie, Madeline, and Louise all smirking with amusement while Finn was behind them carrying what looked like 10 additional bags of purchases from Saks.

Rory threw a mischievous look to the girls that had been eyeing her boy friend, best friend, and two newest close guy friends before going over to Logan and sitting down on his lap, giving him a hard kiss on the lips. Stephanie followed cue, doing the same with Colin while Finn went over to Tristan to sit on his lap, dropping the bags in the process. He was about to lean in for a similar kiss when Tristan stuck his hand in front of Finn's face.

"Don't even think about it Rothschild," Tristan warned causing the group as a whole to laugh and Finn to get up with a feigned sad expression. Rory nodded her head in the directions of the girls, who responded by shooting her dirty looks before walking out of the building empty handed.

"That was fun!" Stephanie exclaimed jumping out of Colin's lap and pulling 5 chairs for the group to sit in. Rory giggled and got up, running her hand haphazardly in Logan's hair before talking. "Guys I'm going to go look for a book alright so I'll be right back," she said before walking off to find the newest Nora Ephron book.

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

"So Ladies what else did you buy?" Tristan asked gathering the bags closed to them.

"Nothing, those are all Finn's bags," Louise said. The guys looked at Finn disbelieving while he looked up at the list of beverages near the counter. "Bloody hell mates don't they have anything here with alcohol?" he asked irritated not even noticing the guys sighing and the girls giggling.

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Rory was in the New Release aisle looking for her book, oblivious to everyone around her. She skimmed her finger along the spines of each individual book enjoying the silence that surrounded her and the barely audible murmur of the voices coming from the Starbucks.

She took a deep breath of the paper scented air, there was just something about being surrounded by so much tangible knowledge in one room that made her happy and relaxed. She found the book she was looking for and took a seat on one of the nearby book stools, with the intention of reading the 1st chapter before purchasing it.

She licked her finger and leafed to the first page of chapter one, immediately engrossing herself into the book, quickly turning through the pages with her expert reading eye. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw coming towards her but just assumed that it was someone looking for a book in the aisle. It wasn't until the man's familiar yet unwelcome voice called her name, drawing her eyes up to meet his with surprise and disdain.

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

He had seen her as soon as she stepped into the book section of the Barnes and Noble, immediately drawing his attention. He followed her to the New Release section and stayed a little bit farther down the aisle, not wanting to be identified just yet. He wanted the chance to observe her, see how much she had changed since he last saw her.

As she ran her fingers down the spines of each of the books, bittersweet memories flooded his mind. He and she were two peas in a pod when it came to intellectual and witty conversations and interests. They used to have such a thrill when one would show the other a book that was deserving in their attention, staying up and discussing it while sitting on the bridge with their feet hovering just over the water and looking up at the sky. He smiled seeing her act like the place was some kind of paradise, knowing that her interests hadn't changed from when they had last talked.

However, he did notice some physical changes about her. She seemed much more confident in herself, more at ease in the world around her. The girl he knew was one who was some what sheltered that never wanted to stand out in the crowd. But now, seeing her dressed from head to toe in luxurious designer apparel, her beauty was even more enhanced than he remembered. As she ungloved her hand to pull out a book from the shelf, he noticed a band adorning one of her fingers and his mind went into over drive.

Sure, he had seen the tabloids when he passed news stands, but he never took the time actually read them, so he never got the chance to see how much in Rory's life had really changed. He had no idea about her new social standing and group of very rich friends with high and mighty last names. This meant he also didn't know about the fact that she was now taken by a newspaper mogul heir.

He watched as she took the book and sat in the stool, unaware that he was standing there watching her. He wondered who the ring was from, but automatically assumed that it was just any old accessory that someone got her as a present. As her semi-curly hair framed her face while she hunched over her book, he realized how much he missed her and a flicker of hope lit up in his heart.

Gathering up all of his confidence he slowly walked his boot covered feet over to where she sat, hearing the swish of his black jeans and the buckles of his jacket clank against his metal buttons. The closer he got, the more beautiful she got to him and the more he wanted to kiss her and tell her he loved he just like the time he left.

He now he stood right next to her, still not looking up until he found his voice and said her name quietly, yet still registering in her ears. He flinched as her head shot up to show him her blazing blue eyes that seemed to hold a mix of emotions. He felt a stab at his heart as soon as she spoke his name with anger leaking off ever letter.

"Jess."

---------------------**The stupid line things aren't working at the moment so this is my divider-------------------------**

**AN:** Well that was fun! haha Ok uhmm next updaate will be... when it comes! Soooo wait for it haha Review please. Flame if you must but not too over the top please.

Oh, and I started a C2 with Rogans and Trories involving Chilton so please message me or state in yoru review if you want to be a staff memeber or know a good story for it!


	35. Blondie Gave Me Bedroom Eyes

**AN:** Yayy another chapter. Don't worry Jess is going soon. Just wanted to start the drama up. This was a fun chapter to write because of the drama. Speaking of drama, check out my blog for a little Gossip Girl-esque blog I'm starting up about actual drama that occurs to a clique in my school, no worries because the names are all changed so they won't know. Also, my blog will have updates about my stories along wiht little teasers to make you guys want the next chapter more! hehe so keep checking up on that. Thanks to **Ace-not-Mary **for commenting my blogs and reading them and also **nemo123489 **for giving me that great dram idea i will be using.. just not yet!

--------------------------------------------

_He now he stood right next to her, still not looking up until he found his voice and said her name quietly, yet still registering in her ears. He flinched as her head shot up to show him her blazing blue eyes that seemed to hold a mix of emotions. He felt a stab at his heart as soon as she spoke his name with anger leaking off every letter. _

"_Jess."_

_What was he doing here?_ The last Rory heard about him was that he was in California visiting his dad that abandoned him. At first, all Rory did was blame her self for his leaving, thinking she had done something wrong. But then after a while she came to realize that it was all on him. He was the one who needed find himself, he was the lost little boy not knowing where his life was headed and he had left to figure himself out.

Rory had loved him, and she wasn't going to deny that she ever did. She put herself on the line, took the chance in trusting the town's bad boy James Dean look alike, and for a long moment it had paid off. However, he then did the one thing that made her totally change her opinion of him, he ran away scared.

Now the same brown eyes stared back at her, and she felt nothing anymore. She had moved on, she was with Logan and she loved him. Maybe if he had come around sooner, she may have given him another chance to explain himself, but seeing him standing there acting like no gap had ever been formed between the two, was just absurd in her opinion. She didn't even try to hide the distaste she had in her mouth when uttering his name and almost triumphed inwardly when she saw him wince at her tone.

"What brings you to New York?" he asked trying to push aside the aggravation he felt at the way she said his name.

"Don't Jess. Don't," she replied slamming her book shut and standing up.

"Rory please, just let me explain," he started immediately regretting the way he approached her. Rory still kept on her hardened features but motioned for him to continue.

"I had to sort some things out. I just felt like I was going day by day without going anywhere in my life. I just needed to figure some things out and I couldn't tell you because I knew that you would convince me not to go," Jess said quickly, trying to have her hear him out, unfortunately Rory's frown only deepened and Jess found himself grasping for words that would change her mind.

"I still loved you, and I still do love you and there wasn't a day I didn't think about you," he added, hoping they were the magic words. _Wrong. _

Rory scoffed and shook her head, not believing he had the nerve to say those words to her. A bitter laugh escaped her lips, "You loved me, that's why you ran away right? That's why you never bothered to call me, you never bothered to send letters, even send a carrier pigeon!" Rory yelled happy that it looked like the perimeter they were in was mostly empty.

Jess opened his mouth and closed it again with a scowl.

"That's what I thought," Rory said shaking her head. "You know I used to have some hope that you would come back to me, or come back to town and we would be able to start from scratch. Build up that friendship again and maybe even develop something more again."

"It isn't too late," Jess mumbled with his last ounce of hope at stake. Rory's mind echoed song lyrics that went perfectly with the moment.

_I'm so done  
And there's nothing you can do  
I'm better off without you  
There will be no second chances  
Taking you back  
Cause I'm over that. So done  
Nothing you say can change my mind  
Don't even waste your time  
Truth is you took me for granted  
You know I really had it.  
I'm so done_

"Yes it is Jess. I don't care for those hopes anymore. I've moved on and I think you should too," she said finally and as if on queue, Colin came sauntering down the aisle her and Jess had previously had all to them selves.

"Hayden let's go Finn's getting antsy and started hitting on the waitress just because she had on a red apron. Apparently with no red heads he'll settle for red attire," Colin said coming up next to Rory and throwing a casual arm around her. He looked at her smiling and saw that her dark gaze was on the James Dean look a like standing across from her. Colin immediately knew something was up, and decided to be the pompous ass that he was so good at being.

"Well hello there, I'm Colin McRae. I'm sorry but this place only has a Starbucks, the Planet Hollywood is down a couple avenues. I heard about the James Dean showcase, we should see it tonight Ror," Colin said with his arrogant smirk that Rory was suddenly enjoying in place.

"Shut up a get back into your J. Crew catalog," Jess shot back glaring at him. Before Colin could answer back a loud Australian laced voice boomed down the aisle.

"Rory love! My savior, my ever guiding light in the darkness of this horrible store lacking red heads!" Finn yelled running over to her and pushing Colin out of the way so he could wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her cheek.

Jess grimaced further. At first he had though that the brunette were her boyfriend, but now there was yet another guy treating Rory as if they were in a relationship. The old Rory never let guys she didn't know touch her like that, but then again from what he had seen, she wasn't the old Rory.

"Sorry Finny. I got caught up with something," Rory replied patting his head before nodding towards Jess.

"Well hello there mate, I'm Finnegan Rothschild the 3rd," Finn said detaching one arm from Rory's and extending it to Jess. "You are?"

Jess looked at his hand with disgust. "Jess Mariano," he answered not even bothering to be polite about it.

"Oy Jess eh?" Finn asked racking his mind for when he had heard that name before, of course this was the perfect time for Tristan and the girls to make their entrance.

"Ha we stuck Logan with the check," Madeline said happily making her way over to the group that had serious looks on their faces. She noticed one that she didn't know particularly unhappy and tilted her head. "You're a stranger!" she stated. Tristan, Steph, and Louise all caught up with her and looked at what she was tilting her head at.

"Mariano," Tristan said low and voice leaking with revulsion.

"Dugrey," he answered back just as menacingly.

"Vanderbilt!" Madeline exclaimed pointing to Stephanie. Stephanie shook her head, "No sweetheart this isn't a game, that's Jess," Stephanie whispered remembering his last name. Madeline and Louise gasped and their eye immediately set into glared.

Well this was an uncomfortable position if Jess had ever seen one. There stood 7 people, 5 of which he didn't even know glaring at him menacingly and drilling holes into his head. If looks could kill, he would have died 7 times already. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, another blonde came walking down the aisle with a tabloid magazine in his hand.

"Hey Ace, it's about time they found you. According to this I'm here in New York to buy an engagement ring," he said not even looking up from the magazine. He looked up to find his friends quickly glance at him and then turn back to something that was being blocked by Finn's arms around his girlfriend. Again.

"Finn hands off my girlfriend," Logan said half joking half serious. Finn turn around and grinned sheepishly. "Such a lovely kitten and there weren't and red heads mate, what's an Aussie to do?"

The group shook their head and chuckled as Logan took Finn's position and gave Rory a kiss on her cheek. She turned her head to face him and gave him a tense smile, kissing him on the lips. Jess watched on with both envy and confusion. This group of friends Rory had was different than her old ones minus Tristan. When he saw the obviously blonde rich boy walk in and call Rory a pet name and his girlfriend he had to stop himself from gagging. His eyes darkened even more when he saw Rory give him a firm kiss on the lips before whispering something in his ear.

The blonde's eyes widened and his arms snaked tighter around her waist as he turned to face Jess. "Hi there, Logan Huntzberger."

_Logan Huntzberger? That means he's the son of that newspaper mogul. _"Jess Mariano," Jess replied bitterly.

"Well I hate to break up this oh so pleasant reunion but we should get going Ace, want to get to that jewelry store to get that ring before they run out of the pretty diamonds," Logan said to Rory with a teasing tone.

"Now we wouldn't want that would we?" Rory asked with a chuckle. "Goodbye, Jess," she said walking turning around and walking away with her hand in Logan's.

Logan nodded and handed the magazine to Tristan who held it, still staring at Jess. Finn and Colin mock saluted Jess and walked backwards with a final wave before turning around to follow Rory and Logan. The girls just gave him another deathly glare before also following suit leaving Tristan with Jess.

"You screwed up," Tristan said as soon as his friends were out of ear shot.

"Shut up," Jess spat trying to recover from his several blows that were taken towards his ego.

"You missed a lot. She's not the same Rory any more and she never will be. She's even better now, she stands her ground and she's not as sheltered. So don't wait around because she's not coming back," Tristan said throwing the tabloid on the stool Rory was sitting on prior to the blow out. "Bye, Mariano," Tristan said with a smirk before running off to catch up with the others.

Jess watched Tristan's retreating figure, not really understanding the whole rant until he looked down at the tabloid her boyfriend was looking at. His eyes widened at the sight of the cover that had a Picture of Rory and Logan kissing and the headline 'Huntzberger Heir Hunts for Ring for Hollenzallen Princess in the Big Apple'. On the sidelines of the picture, were more pictures of Rory with Tristan, and their group that he had just met with different outlandish stories corresponding to each one. He slammed the magazine down in confusion and went on his way, heading home to try and find some facts about Rory's new life.

--------------------------------------------

"So that was Jess," Stephanie started looking at Rory concerned when she plopped down on her leather couch once they arrived back in the apartment.

"That was Jess," Rory affirmed with a frown.

"Are you alright Ace?" Logan asked wrapping a protective arm around her. The movement seemed to knock her out of her distant thoughts and she looked up at Logan with a small smile.

"Sorry, yeah I'm fine. It was just unexpected that's all," Rory reassured them. Tristan looked longer at her, trying to make sure she wasn't just putting on a mask and was happy to see that she really meant what she said.

"So… what now?" Louise asked idly flipping open and closed her cell phone. Stephanie looked at the time display on her cell phone. "There's still about 5 hours before anything even starts to assemble for the countdown on time square, but honestly I don't want to be packed together like a bunch of sardines with people I don't even know watching for a giant ball to drop," Stephanie said.

Rory nodded her head, "Now that you talk about it like that it doesn't sound very enjoyable does it?"

"No it doesn't" Tristan said with his nose scrunched up.

"Why don't we just head to Marquee then?" Madeline asked, making a very intelligent proposal.

"Maddy that place is going to be packed. Especially tonight, I heard you have to make a reservation almost 5 months before New Years to get in," Colin reasoned trying to steer her away from the unstructured idea.

"Not when your last names hold more power than the President," Louise said suggestively looking between Tristan and Rory. Rory and Tristan looked at each other and nodded, understanding what they were being asked to do.

"You sure Ace? I know you don't like using your last name for bribery," Logan asked not wanting to push her to do something she didn't want to do.

"All in the name of fun," Rory said with a shrug going over to get the cordless phone.

"That's right love!" Finn exclaimed tipping his silver flask held firmly in his hands.

"How we going to do this Pinky? Powerful and mighty or innocent and sweet?" Tristan asked running through the different approaches they usually used when trying to convince people of something.

"Why don't you take powerful and mighty and I take innocent and sweet," Rory suggested writing down the number information was reciting to her. Tristan nodded while the rest of the group leaned it wanting to see how the two handled it. It was after all already 4 months ago when the group had last seen Rory and Tristan manipulate their way out of letting their last names out to all of Chilton.

Tristan nodded and took the number that she had written down from her before dialing the number on the phone and putting it on speaker so both he and Rory could talk into it.

"Hello, this is the Marquee Night Club reservation office, this is Whitney speaking how may I help you?" a voice said over the line.

"Hi," Rory said in a soft sweet voice, "I was just wondering if we can get a last minute reservation for tonight?"

The woman on the line scoffed. "Sweetheart it's New Year's Eve, unless you're some kind of celebrity, which I doubt you are, the place is booked up. I can however get you a table for **next **New Year's Eve."

"I'd like to speak to your boss this instant," Tristan said powerfully trying to hold back his chuckles. He loved playing the mighty role; it was so out of character which made it more fun.

Whitney noticeably yawned before transferring them over, but not before hearing Rory's voice say, "Wow what a bitch."

"Hello this is Marcus Dreier, coordinator of Marquee Night club, is there a problem?" a man's voice said over the phone. Rory giggled, "Marcus, Marquee very cute." The other girls laughed along with her while Tristan nudged her and cleared his through.

"I am outraged by the attitude that your employee used on me!" Tristan said seriously.

"I'm sorry sir but I was able to hear the conversation and she is right, we are completely booked to the brim for tonight and there is no way that we can admit anyone unless under special circumstances," he said **almost **apologetically with noticeable pompousness.

"Told you," mumbled Colin before promptly being shut up by Stephanie.

"Special circumstances? What if you're a Hollenzallen heiress sitting in her penthouse apartment ever so sad that she has no where to go for New Years?" Rory asked with a pout playing in her tone.

"Those would be considered special circumstances ma'am, but unfortunately I highly doubt those circumstances apply to you," the manager said. Rory rolled her eyes at how arrogant the man was being and how much he was talking down to the two.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Tristan said threateningly.

"A wanna be celebrity?" the man asked with a chuckle and a leer evident in his voice.

Rory shook her head her head and held her nose. "Mr. Dugrey, Miss Hayden I called Mars 2120 and there apparently is an opening for the VIP section after all."

"Thank you Rose, save us from going to our second choice," Rory said with a smirk knowing that was all it took to convince this man to change his man.

"Looks like us wanna be celebrities won't need a table there after all," Tristan said loving how Rory set it up.

The group covered their mouth trying not to laugh when they heard the man uttering sounds but no words on the line. "I'm extremely sorry Mr. Dugrey, Miss Hayden. We would be happy to give you free drinks tonight as well as free hor'devours and a prime table. Please reconsider your decision," the man quickly spit out as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"I don't know," Rory said pretending that she was pondering the choice. Finn was not on the floor tugging at her leg nodding his head up and down after hearing the free drinks part but Rory simply patted his head with a smile.

"Please Miss Hayden, please reconsider. I assure you that you Mr. Dugrey and anyone else you come with will be treated with the utmost respect and attention that you deserve," the man babbled.

"Alright…" Rory replied feigning hesitance.

"Thank you, both of you. It will be a night to remember!" he exclaimed.

"You're welcome, and it better be," Tristan replied as he moved to turn off the phone, hearing Marcus yell, "Whitney you're fired!" before the call was lost.

Once Tristan put the phone back on the dock, he high-fived Rory with a big smile.

"That was fun," Rory said plopping down into Logan's lap and snuggling up to him. "You're a manipulative evil Sheila," Finn said taking a seat on the floor in front of them, "Marry me."

The group laughed before Stephanie, Louise and Madeline all squeaked something about going to try on their new clothes.

"What about you Ace, are you going to show off all the pretty little things you spent my money on?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Actually I used most of my Victoria Secret gift card today on our way to meet you guys at Starbucks," Rory said with a similar smirk. Logan's eyebrows perked up and he got up with Rory still in his arms giggling as he led her into the bedroom where he had deposited all of her shopping bags.

As the door was slammed shut and locked, Tristan and Colin exchanged disgusted faces while Finn snuck over trying to put his ear on the door. Unfortunately, he was only rewarded with a Logan's groan causing him to mimic Tristan and Colin. "Sex crazed animals, lucky Logan," Finn mumbled before following the girls into the room so he too could try on his clothes.

--------------------------------------------

"Right this way Miss Hayden." The hostess said leading the well dressed socialite group through the dark and crowded club. The group certainly stood out against several of the scantily dressed cheap looking patrons that were already half way intoxicated on the dance floor grinding and groping.

Rory couldn't help but laugh at how horrible the people looked. Although they were older than her most likely since she was only 17, she felt more mature than them. She wasn't trying to be egotistical or anything like that, but here she was with a serious boyfriend and close friends being escorted to a private table in her high heels and body covering outfit.

Meanwhile, those 18-20 year olds were on the dance floor in clothes that looked 3 sizes too small, sweating and feeling for sensitive body parts with their shoes thrown haphazardly around the dance floor and their eyes glazed with intoxicated lust.

"Do me and Rory look like that when we dance?" Tristan asked motioning to the dance floor.

Louise shook her head. "No, but Rory and Logan is a different story." Rory playfully glared at her as they took their seats in the booth that the club had provided for them. As soon as they sat a middle aged man dressed in all black with a walkie-talkie hanging from his belt loops came and stood in front of their table with a big grin.

"I'm glad you chose Marquee Miss Hayden and Mister Dugrey," the man said with a big grin on his face.

"Marcus I presume?" Tristan asked recognizing his voice.

"Yes sir," the replied trying not to look nervous.

"Nice to meet you," Rory said with a kind smile. She almost felt guilty for the things she said to him and couldn't help but be nice to him. "Thank you for this, we all really appreciate it," she added.

"It's not any problem Miss Hayden. I've already alerted the bar tenders and wait service about our deal so there's no need to worry about that. I hope you enjoy your night at the Marquee and you remember it forever," he said before nodding and walking off to tend to another table.

"Let's get this party started!" Madeline exclaimed running over to the dance floor with Louise being pulled behind her.

Rory and Stephanie looked at each other and shared a mischievous wink. "Did you see that sexy brunette when we walked in?" Steph asked loud enough so everyone at the table could hear.

Colin looked at her with a raised eyebrow and shot Logan a look. Logan just shrugged.

"No I was too busy watching that hot blonde boy," Rory replied pretending to scan the club for him. "He looked like Chad Michael Murray."

"You know a lot of people say I look like him," Tristan said with a cocky smirk. Finn looked at him and tilted his head to the side while rubbing his chin. "No mate, I don't really see it."

Rory and Stephanie rolled their eyes and got back to the conversation at hand with their boyfriends exchanging skeptical looks. "The brunette winked at me," Steph bragged twirling a curl around her finger with a sly smile causing Colin to look around the club for him while Logan smirked at his friend's worry.

"Blondie gave me the bedroom eyes," Rory countered prompting Logan's smirk to wipe off his face and for him to scowl. _"Don't be jealous boyfriend, don't be jealous boyfriend,"_ he said to himself as he took a long swig of his scotch.

"Let's go find them," Steph said standing up while Colin protested.

"Fun!" Rory yelled linking arms with her and walking away leaving their boyfriends sulking.

"Sit," Finn said. Colin and Logan looked at him confused while still scowling. "Stay," Finn said causing Tristan to chuckle.

"Good mates, now if you'll excuse me there's a Madeline and Louise sandwich calling my name," Finn said laughing and winking before walking into the crowd of the dance floor. Tristan couldn't hold on his laughter any longer. Seeing Logan's and Colin's faces was just too priceless not to laugh at. He was well aware that Steph and Rory were just kidding but apparently their boy friends didn't.

"You two know they were pulling your legs right?" Tristan asked with a smirk. Logan and Colin both stopped grimacing and straightened. "Oh yeah, of course," Colin lied trying to cover up his gullibility.

Logan nodded in agreement and Tristan just shook his head. "Alright if you say so, now if you'll excuse me, there's a brunette on the dance floor calling my name," he said as he got up and practically ran to the dance floor to meet the girl that was calling him out with her eyes.

"We are whipped man," Colin said.

"Speak for yourself!" Logan replied trying to have some kind of pride.

"Right so it doesn't bother you that Rory is grinding with Finn right now?" Colin asked mirroring his smirk. Logan's head quickly whipped around to the dance floor and did in fact see Rory dancing with Finn. She still stood out against the more raunchy people thought because even when she danced more provocatively, she still had and air of class and grace to her that the other girls lacked.

"No," Logan said being almost honest. It did bother him a little, but at least she was with Finn and not some drunken guy… well at least he wasn't a _random _drunken guy.

"Mhm," Colin said laughing before getting up and making his way over to Steph leaving Logan alone at the table.

--------------------------------------------

Logan had been sitting for almost an hour, meaning it was only 2 minutes until midnight, until the New Year. He wasn't really in the mood to dance, so he only kept an eye on Rory from afar. Lucky for him, his friends had warded of any guys by switching off dancing with her and Stephanie.

Logan smiled from the bar as he watched his girlfriend being twirled around by Colin while Steph dancing with Finn. He loved the way she was so carefree when she was on the dance floor, with her body glistening from a sheer layer of perspiration that blanketed her skin. Her sparkling halter top clung closely to her body from the moisture and accentuated her curves as her hips swayed to the beat of the music.

However, his view was obstructed by a scantily dressed upper body that was practically pushed into his face. He lifted his eyes from the sight that didn't interest him much and dragged them up lazily to the girl's eyes, met by green eyes the contrasted against the dark room; familiar green eyes.

"Hello Logan," the girl's voice purred. Logan hated that voice. "Hello Marissa."

**AN: I would end it here but… I'll go on a little more haha.**

"What are you doing here in New York?" she asked leaning closer to Logan so that she was practically straddling him as he sat in his bar stool.

"With my friends and my _girlfriend_ staying in her penthouse," Logan replied stressing the world girlfriend. He was so intent on trying to get her away that he didn't even notice the 1 minute mark blinking on the TV screens in the club and everyone starting to partner up for their New Year's kiss.

"Still with her huh? Logan, I'll take you back," Marissa said seductively.

"Marissa I don't want you back. I love Rory," Logan replied coldly glaring at her and trying to get out of the trap she made with her arms against the bar so that he could go find Rory. _20…19_..._18…17…16…15…14_.

"Do you?" She asked bringing her lips closer to his. _13…12…11…10…9…8_

"I do," he said without skipping a beat now too focused on getting her away. _7…6…5…4_

_3…2…1 Happy New Year! _"Prove it," she whispered before leaning forward and connecting her lips with his. Logan hands immediately went to her hips to try and push her off as her lips suctioned on to his. He didn't want to be there, he wanted to be with Rory.

--------------------------------------------

The 20 second countdown lit up on the screen and Rory began searching for Logan back at the table, leaving the rest of the group on the dancefloor. _20…19_..._18…17…16…15…14_.

Confused, Rory quickly ran back to the dance floor looking around more for him. "Have you seen Logan?" Rory asked Colin worried. Colin shook his head apologetically while sliding his arm around Stephanie. Before the two could ask any questions Rory ran to the bar hoping her search wouldn't be fruitless. She wanted to be with Logan for the traditional New Year kiss. _13…12…11…10…9…8…7…6…5…4_

By the time Rory had maneuvered her way through the groups of people at the bar with shots line up wait for the New Year, it was about time for the final seconds. She spotted the back of Logan's head, not noticing Marissa with her arms on each side of him. She ran happily over to his side of the bad just in time to witness _3…2…1 Happy New Year! _… Marissa attach her lips with Logan's and Logan's hands immediately move to her waist.

Rory didn't hear the loud piping of paper horns the erupted in the bar, or the cheers of everyone around, or the sound of champagne glasses clinking and meaningless kisses being exchange. She was deaf to the world as she watched the love of her life exchange saliva with his ex-girlfriend for the New Year. She didn't even bother to wipe her tears that immediately fell as she turned around to get out of the place, passing people in celebration.

"Happy New Year Logan," she whimpered not wanting to look back at what she had just witnessed.

If she had only looked back, she would have seen the look of disgust on Logan's face as he pried Marissa off of him and him furiously wiping off his lips. **If only.**

--------------------------------------------

**AN**: Eeeeeppppss! hahah if you think that's the end of the drama then you're in for a ride! Update soon, review and read my blog!**  
**


	36. Just Need to Cool Down

-------

_"Marissa what the fuck was that!" Logan yelled not caring if he caused a scene amongst the drunken celebrators._

_"A kiss," Marissa replied unwaveringly, "To show you that you don't really love her."_

_"You're a screwed up girl Marissa. I love Rory and you should get that through your head once and for all," he said angrily pushing her away and wanting to remember forever the dejected and surprised face she had on. "Go to hell," he spat before turning with the intentions of finding Rory._

-------

Rory ran with tears flowing freely, not paying attention what so ever to where she was going until somebody grabbed her arms from in front of her causing her to look up. Her eyes met Tristan's happy ones but they quickly turned concerned at the sight of her. Behind him Finn, Louise, Madeline, Colin, and Stephanie were all smiling and laughing to until they saw Rory and quickly huddled around her.

"Rory what's the matter?" Tristan asked with the rest of the group looking at her waiting for an answer. "You weren't able to find Logan?" he asked.

At the mention of Logan, Rory only cried harder and freed herself from the grasp of Tristan violently.

"Rory what happened?" Stephanie asked more demanding.

"I found him…" Rory sobbed breaking the hearts of her friends with the way her voice cracked. "I found him with Marissa," she yelled before shaking her head angrily and leaving the club from the back way, told by Marcus before that she was allowed to. She ran to the street, happy not to see any reporters and hailed for a cab which immediately pulled over for her allowing her to collapse into the old leather seat and tell the taxi her address.

-------

Rory left her friends staring after her dumbfounded at what just happened. "There has to be some kind of misunderstanding, Logan wouldn't do that," Stephanie said, being the first to speak.

"Yeah, Logan mate is in love with Rory he wouldn't do that," Finn replied trying to erase the picture of Rory bawling from his mind knowing if it stayed there too long he would end up buying her a country.

Tristan nodded trying to give Logan the benefit of the doubt but he was still concerned about his best friend running off crying. "We should find Logan, get the real story and go after Rory. She doesn't deserve to be alone on New Years and she can't be alone the way she is," Tristan suggested. The group nodded and were about to split up when they saw Logan coming towards them. No one noticed his angry and determined expression because they were paying too much attention to his pink lipstick stained face, a color Rory wouldn't be caught dead in.

Madeline gasped at his disheveled appearance and Louise's eyes turned to slits. "Shit," Colin cursed not believing it could be true while Steph shook her head in utter shock and disappointment. Finn was just about to step forward and grab Logan by his collar but Tristan beat him in his advance and punched him square in the jaw causing him to stagger back into a bar stool. Normally such a violent move would cause a scene but everyone in the club was still celebrating the New Year. Tristan advanced again and was about to punch him again when an arm on his caused him to turn around still with an angry. It was Colin.

"Maybe we should let him explain," Colin suggested, his loyalties staying with Logan. Tristan glared and turned back around to Logan who was standing back up with a angry expression. "What the fuck was that?" he yelled rubbing his jaw.

Tristan shook his head clenching his jaw. "You go ahead and listen to his bull shit of an excuse and I'm going home to my best friend who is probably crying her eyes out right," he said directing the last part at Logan. "Here," he said tossing Louise his keys.

"You fucked up," Tristan said to Logan sending him one last glare before running off in pursuit of Rory.

"What the hell did I do!" Logan spat looking at his friends who were sending him mixed signals.

"Did you kiss Marissa?" Louise asked, "And take note that you have pink lipstick still on you still."

Logan scowled and wiped his lips furiously. "So that's a yes?" Colin asked with his mouth open.

"Logan how could you do this to Rory? How!" Stephanie yelled. Logan looked taken aback.

"I didn't!" he replied surprised his friends seriously thought he would do that.

"Mate she trusted you, you gave her all this rubbish about how you couldn't trust her and then you went and kissed Marissa? Do you not remember what that Sheila did to you mate?" Finn asked being serious for the first time in a long time.

"Wow guys I really appreciate you all listening to my story and hearing me out," Logan replied sarcastically angry.

"No comments Logan, just tell us what happened," Stephanie urged.

Logan sighed. "I was sitting at the bar watching Rory dance and all of a sudden Marissa come over and starts talking to me. I swear I tried getting rid o her and it didn't work. Long story short she ended up kissing me even though I tried pushing her away by…" Logan ran the memory through his mind and realized where he had truly screwed up. "Shit!" he yelled, "I put my hands on her waist to push her away and Rory must've seen that and though I was enjoying it. Fuck!"

The group looked at him relieved before their expressions hardened once again. "She was really upset Logan," Louise said.

Logan sighed not knowing how the hell he was going to get himself out of this one. "Let's get our stuff and walk back to the apartment. I need to cool off before I talk to her," he said. The group nodded with sympathetic looks before walking off to get their things to the table.

-------

Tristan had managed to get a spare key from the door man and rushed into the elevator with little patience. As soon as it came to a halt he ran out of it and to the solitary door that belonged to him and Rory's apartment. He reached the door and placed his ear on it, his heart breaking at the sound of his best friend sobbing.

He slipped the key into the lock and slowly opened the door and found himself in the darkness of their furnished living room. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, and the moonlight streamed in through their cathedral windows, he was able to make out the outline of a slumped over figure in the couch shaking and crying.

Tristan cursed Logan under his breath and quickly made his way over to the couch next to Rory, wrapping his arms around her protectively and letting her fall onto him, being the usual shoulder to cry on. All he could do was that: hold her and whisper in her ear that things would be alright, even though he wasn't sure if they really would.

"They're getting the story Rory. Maybe it's a giant misunderstanding," he mumbled into her hair when her sobbing calmed down to hiccups.

"I know what I saw," Rory replied bitterly, "He was kissing her."

"If he really did something like that, which is monumentally stupid then he didn't deserve you in the first place Rory," Tristan replied.

Rory chuckled shakily. "You must get tired of having to tell me that huh? You've always been there to tell me these things… these lies just to make me feel better."

Tristan shook his head. "They're not lies Rory, no one deserves you. Some guys just have great luck in getting you that's all." Despite the fact that Tristan only loved Rory as a best friend, it didn't blind sight him to how special she really was. She always had a spot in his heart, no matter who she was with and no matter whom he was with, and that feeling went both ways. It was a classic case of the 'you never forget your first love'.

Of course, the two never acted on their feelings. It wasn't the type of feeling one acted on. It was more like a feeling to reminisce about and cherish; which the two did. However, tonight was different. Rory was vulnerable and confused, and Tristan was willing to do anything: give his new found wealth away, buy Rory a pony, anything to make his best friend smile again because God only knew how much it hurt Tristan when Rory was hurting as much as she was.

In a way, Tristan was blaming himself for Rory's pain she was going through. He was supposed to protect her, and yet here she was crying over a guy, something he promised himself he wouldn't let happen again after Jess. He felt as if he should've been less trusting of Logan, and hadn't befriended him the way he did. He couldn't help the words that came from his mouth, "I'm sorry."

Rory looked up confused. "About what?" she asked, eyes still moist from the tears she was crying.

"I didn't do a good job with the protector of a best friend thing. This shouldn't have happened Rory. I'm sorry," Tristan said running his hand through her hair. Rory shook her head laughing ever so slightly. "My best friend the martyr, you didn't do anything wrong… It's Logan, it's all on him."

Tristan was about to protest again when Rory brought her finger to his lips shushing him. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied looking at her in the eyes. Vulnerability and the need to comfort took over both of their bodies and their usual innocent words of affection suddenly weren't as innocent anymore. Slowly, the two best friends' faces inched closer and closer together as Rory's finger fell from Tristan's lips and into his palm, which immediately clamped around it.

With one last breath and the shutting of eyes, the twos' lips met in a sweet way. For Rory, there was no spark like she felt with Logan, but it wasn't totally emotionless. The kiss was slow and undemanding, except for when Tristan's tongue traced her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted. The kiss held warmth, but not the heat that was there when she kissed Logan. It was a comforting kiss from someone she loved. Calling it innocent would be stretching it though.

Tristan had to admit to himself that he did miss Rory's taste, and the feeling of her lips on his, but there was no magical fireworks exploding in the room. Instead, he felt more like he was coaxing her emotions, letting them die down. He was letting himself take care of Rory, not really thinking that this could only make things worse. As his tongue traced her bottom lip and received what it asked for, he felt his mind ease slightly knowing he was somewhat succeeding in his goal of soothing Rory. It's all he really wanted to do; he just didn't expect that this would be the way it would happen.

There was no dueling for control, the two worked in harmony not pushing the other past a certain limit. But when the sound of voices came from the other side of the front door, realization hit both of them like a ton of bricks. The two jumped apart quickly, regrets taking over immediately.

"Oh my god," Rory said covering her mouth with her hand and closing her eyes, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"Shit," Tristan said getting up and covering his face with his hands trying to figure out what had just happened.

The both of them had just turned a simple problem of a misunderstand into something much more complicated. Normally, the rational thing to do would be to talk it over but there was no time for that because at that moment their 6 friends came into the room turning on the lights and found Tristan pacing around with his head in his hands while Rory sat on the couch silently crying with her hand covering her mouth, both in unresponsive to their presence.

"Love? Mate?" Finn asked being the first to speak. Both of them jumped and dragged their eyes from the floor up to the group. The group thought they understood why Rory was so upset, but they were confused about Tristan's stressed appearance.

"Logan what's the matter?" Louise asked stepping forward towards him. Tristan backed away slightly, no longer trusting himself around any girls he considered friends.

"I have to… go," he said with a hoarse voice grabbing his coat and practically running out of the room with Rory still sitting there crying in silence, although she was slowly calming down, trying to look the least bit ok, even though she felt the exact opposite.

"Ace," Logan said slowly. Rory looked up at him and shook her head.

"Rory wait you should hear him out, it's not what you think," Colin said trying to back his best friend up.

"I can't… I can't," Rory cried before running into her room and slamming the door behind her causing all of her friends to wince.

Logan sighed and closed his eyes, plopping down on the couch. "She's not even giving me a chance."

"Don't worry mate, maybe she just needs to cool off," Finn suggested. The rest of the group nodded in agreement except for Stephanie. Stephanie knew there was something up and she was going to get to the bottom of it. She had gotten very close with Rory and knew that expression both Rory and Tristan held was much more than just betrayal, there was regret in there.

"What about Tristan? What was up with him?" Louise asked.

"Mate's probably just angry about the whole thing. Let him cool off too," Finn reasoned.

"We're going to go get ready for bed then," Louise and Madeline said before disappearing into their room.

"Logan you can sleep in me and Colin's room tonight since I don't think you'll be sleeping with Rory," Stephanie said.

"What about you?" Colin asked trying ot play good boyfriend.

"I'll get Rory to open the door," Stephanie said sure of herself.

"Good luck with that," mumbled Logan already formulating plans to get Rory talk to him and he tiredly made his way to Colin's room.

"Night Steph," Colin said giving her a kiss on cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too," Steph replied distractedly looking at Rory's door. "Night Finny," Stephanie called before slowly approaching the door. She laid her hand on the door knob, gently turning it just to see if maybe by chance it was unlocked, to her luck it was. Ignoring Finn's whines for a kiss, she stepped into the dark room to find Rory on the bed in fetal position crying her eyes out.

Stephanie's heart broke seeing this girl she now considered her best friend in such desolation, but she couldn't help but wonder about the reasoning for it. She tentatively approached Rory, as if she were some kind of animal that would go crazy if approached to quickly. As her weight shifted onto the bed, Rory looked up from her hands looking at Steph before throwing her arms around her and sobbing against her shoulder.

"Rory you have to calm down before you start getting sick," Stephanie said knowing that Rory had run out of the club without her coat and crying in the cold never turned out good for anyone. Slowly but surely, Rory's sobs did subside and she sat on the bed with her head leaned against the headboard and her eyes shut tight.

Stephanie took the seat next to her, waiting to see if maybe she would speak first. "Rory you know you can trust me with anything. I won't tell a soul," she said.

"How did you know?" Rory asked surprised with her eyes opening up to their full red and puffy extent.

"I don't know what happened per say, but I can tell something happened with you and Tristan just by the way you two looked when we walked in. Now those idiots out there can think that you two just need some cooling down all they want but I know better. Did you and Tristan fight about Logan or something?" Stephanie asked sincerely concerned.

Rory shook her head. "Then what?" Steph pushed. "I told you that your secret is safe with me, I won't tell anyone anything unless you tell me to Rory. I swear to you."

Rory sighed. "Me and Tristan kissed," Rory said. Stephanie didn't quite understand. "Rory you and kiss guys all the time, you kissed Finn right in front of Logan. It's just your nature, no biggie."

Rory shook her head. "No Stephanie. When I say me and Tristan kissed… I mean that we kissed as in me and Tristan made out," Rory said trying to get it out before her voice failed her.

Steph stared at her with her mouth open, immobile for once in her life. "When?" she managed to croak out.

"Before you guys got to the apartment. One minute he's holding me telling me things will be alright, the next we're saying we love each other and finally we just kissed," Rory explained. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "Oh my god I cheated on Logan!" she yelled. Luckily, her hand being clamped over her mouth served as some kind of dulling to what she yelled.

Stephanie honestly didn't know what to do or what to say. Rory did in fact cheat on Logan, granted it wasn't intentional, but tongues were involve in the mix unlike Logan and Marissa's kiss. Suddenly she blurted out, "Logan didn't cheat on you, Marissa pushed onto him and he was trying to push her away," not knowing that it would only make Rory feel worse.

"Oh my god! I cheated on Logan for no fucking reason! He didn't do anything and I go make out with my best friend that I've slept with! OH MY GOD!" she yelled now standing up and holding onto her head.

"Rory, sweetie, please you have to calm down you're starting to scare me," Stephanie said standing up also and approaching Rory slowly.

"He trusted me! I gave him such a hard time of not trusting me and then he finally trusts me and I betray it all! I betray it all with my best friend who I slept with and who Logan trusted me with too! HOLY SHIT I'M A FUCKING SLUT!" she ranted screaming the last part especially loud. Stephanie flinched at her final scream, knowing someone was bound to hear it. Sure enough within 2 seconds of her yelling, Finn walked in rubbing his eyes annoyed.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" he asked shutting and locking the door behind him. He yawned before looking around and processing the sight in front of him. There was Rory, clothes in array as she clutched onto her messed up hair with trembling hands. Feet away, stood Stephanie looking scared with her hand on her head rubbing her temples.

"Kittens, is there something you'd like to tell Finny?" Rory looked at Stephanie who just looked straight back at her. Rory sighed. "We can trust you right Finn?" Rory asked.

"Of course, love," Finn replied serious as he could ever be. "Then sit down, it's going to be a long night," Stephanie said as the two launched a tear filled story of the evening.

-------

Tristan was walking down the never empty streets of New York aimlessly, only stopping when traffic called for it. He had so many things going through his mind concerning the kiss. He knew that the kiss had totally screwed everything up further, but he also knew that it wasn't completely his fault. After all, Rory had kissed him right back, but he wasn't blaming it on her either.

He had betrayed Logan unintentionally. When kissing Rory, he didn't feel anything strong for her. He was aware of the feelings and the connection the two would always have with each other but they were just too complicated to explain better yet act on. Now, he would have to fix things with Rory first before moving on and fixing things with Logan. _When did life get so hard?_

-------

Finn listened intently the whole time, with his mouth dropping open when she mentioned what she had done with Tristan. Finn advised the girls to keep their mouth shut and let the whole situation die down, reminding them that tomorrow they'd be on their way back to Hartford and within days school would be starting again so no need to further kill the little amount of fun left in the trip.

It wasn't until 4 a.m. that the threesome had gotten to sleep. All sprawled out on the bed in awkward positions, but too tired to care. As the sun streamed in through the oversized windows of the apartment, Rory, Finn, and Stephanie let out a collective groan. Although the night before Rory didn't drink, she still had a terrible headache, probably from all the crying she had done. Stephanie and Finn however had enough alcohol to have hangovers, but still not enough for them to have forgotten the events of the previous night.

"Turn it off," groaned Stephanie.

"You're closer," mumbled Finn.

"You're the guy," Stephanie shot back.

"I'll do it," Rory said trying to resolve their problem. However, she made no effort to get up. "Almost there," she said.

"We are sad excuses for human life forms," Stephanie said. The two just grunted. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door causing another groan.

"Who?" Rory called not being able to form a complete sentence.

"Rory? Are you alright?" Madeline's voice called out concerned. "Is Steph there too? And what about Finn? We can't find them anywhere else," she said.

"Here," both Finn and Stephanie groaned.

"What are they all doing in the same room? You don't think they had a … do you?" Louise's voice asked from the other side of the door. That was enough to wake the Rory and Steph up, they shot up, ignoring the pain that shot through their nerves and ran over to the door, unlocking it and opening it.

"No!" Rory and Stephanie exclaimed holding their heads. Finn was still lying down on the bed. "You two make it sound like bloody torture… it's quite a pleasurable experience though," he mumbled trying to cover his eyes with a pillow.

Rory and Stephanie shook their heads and closed the door behind them walking like zombies into the dining area.

"How are you feeling Rory?" Louise asked following the two, still concerned about her friend. Rory simply grunted as if it held a lot of meaning to it. Louise and Madeline shot each other worried looks as they found themselves in the dining area where Colin, Tristan, and Logan were silently eating breakfast. At the sight of Rory and Stephanie looking very glum with messy hair still in last night's attire they became very nervous. Logan nudged Colin, and Colin immediately spoke.

"Hey are you two alright?" he asked. Rory completely ignored his question and went straight to the coffee pot while Steph turned, looked at her boyfriend, gave him a small smile but followed Rory into the kitchen. Tristan just paid more attention to his cereal while Louise, Madeline, Colin and Logan sent each other extremely worried looks.

"Tristan where'd you go last night?" Madeline asked knowing that he hadn't come home until around 3 a.m. later than morning. Tristan looked up with tired eyes, "Cleared my head," he answered vaguely before looking back down to his cereal.

"What time are we leaving?" Colin asked noticing the uncomfortable silence that was starting to fill the room. Logan, Louise, and Madeline shrugged and Rory's hoarse voice came from the kitchen. "Twelve thirty," she answered emerging with a giant mug in her hands, Stephanie close behind.

"I'm going to take a shower," Stephanie said going off in the direction of the bathroom. "Do you want me to wake up Finn?"

"No, let him sleep a little longer, just close the shades in my room so he doesn't get cranky," Rory replied gulping down her coffee. Logan's eyebrows rose when Rory mentioned Finn being in her room and he tried not to let it bother him, even though it still did. He was about to ask Rory to talk somewhere private but she spoke first.

"Tristan, can we go to your room?" she asked biting her bottom lip nervously. Tristan's eyes quickly darted to her's locking a gaze as he nodded mutely and the two disappeared into the hallway.

"What the," Logan started but Louise put a finger to her lips listening for something. As soon as the sound of a door closing and locking she spoke. "I don't know so don't ask."

"Why is she going in there with him when we should be the ones talking?" Logan spat.

"I just told you I don't know," Louise replied annoyed.

"Calm down Logan, I'm sure it's nothing," Colin replied in a not so convincing tone. Logan sighed and put his face in his hands. "How are we going to make things better when she won't even look at me?" he mumbled. Madeline rubbed his back soothingly. "Things will get better Logan…" she said not really knowing if it was the truth.

-------

As soon as the door was shut an eerie silence engulfed the room and Rory almost felt deaf. The two were both at a loss for words despite the fact it was Rory who initiated the meeting. There was so much to be said between the two but no proper way of going about it. Tristan sat on his bed wringing his hands together nervously while Rory played with a stray piece of hair still situated by the door.

If someone would have told these two best friends prior to New Years that one day they would be in a room together with nothing to say then they would've run away thinking the person needed to be taken away by the men dressed in white. But now, everything was changed, and that thought wasn't so crazy anymore.

Tristan, knowing that Rory wouldn't start talking even though she was the one who initiated the conversation, decided to take the first step. "You wanted to talk…" he said trailing off.

Rory nodded wordlessly and slowly stepped towards the bed, tentatively taking a seat next to him. She took a deep breath before saying anything. "I don't want things to be weird with us."

Tristan nodded in agreement. "Neither do I, but what I did screwed it all up… I'm really sorry I don't know what I was thinking, well I sort of do."

"It takes two to tango Tris," Rory said, her way of saying she had been at fault after. "So what happens now?" she asked. "With us I mean?"

Tristan took a deep breath similar to Rory's and ran a hand through his raucous hair. "Rory… I love you…"

-------

**AN: **This would be the part where you all flame your brains out to me saying that this is a Rogan and there's too much drama and such but come on guys... how is there supposed to be a story without drama? This is a Rogan and will stay a Rogan but tell me a relationship you know of when there were never any rough patches and then I'll be happy to write a giant ball of fluff for you all. I promise that this is Rogan once again. Check out my blog for teasers and other comments about this chapter and review, even if they're angry!


	37. I'm Letting Go

**AN:** Heheh back from the dead I am! haha i'm not gonna ramble here anymore.. I have my blog for that. So on with the chapter! By the way, things get a little angsty.. hehe can't help myself!

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

_Tristan took a deep breath similar to Rory's and ran a hand through his raucous hair. "Rory… I love you…"_

Rory gasped. No, this couldn't be happening. She didn't love Tristan the same way she loved Logan, but how was she to choose over her best friend of 7 years and her boyfriend that she loved with all that she was. Her mind was going into overload as she panicked, not knowing what to say to those words Tristan said.

Tristan was about to continue what he had to say when Rory gasped. He tilted his head confused as pure panic and fear flashed in her eyes. If there was one thing he was good at, it was reading Rory and he could tell at the moment something was making her tense, but he couldn't really understand what. Then he realized the words he uttered and how the situation they were in could cause her to twist up the interpretation.

"Tris," she said sympathetically. Tristan couldn't help but chuckle. "Rory no, let me finish." Rory sat in silence and Tristan took it as a sign to continue.

"I love you, but as a best friend," he said stressing the words best friend. Rory let out a breath and allowed herself to smile, feeling a little stupid at the way she became unnerved so quickly. Tristan nodded and smiled back. "And listen I know I was the one who turned…it into something more than what it was supposed to be and I honestly don't know where it all came from. Maybe it was from seeing you like that, but I just had to need to make you feel better because what had happened I felt was my fault."

Rory shook her head in negativity. "No, don't even blame yourself for anything that happened Tristan, you didn't do anything… except for well kiss me. But I kissed you right back, and I too don't know where it came from. But there's no way we can change what happened Tris, so we just have to figure out what to do about it," she said glad that the ice that was present before was slowly breaking.

"Does Logan know?" he asked. Rory shook her head. "I can't even look at him," she said sadly. "I mean I know what really happened now, but it just makes me feel worse about what we did."

Tristan sighed and nodded, "You have to talk to him Ror, and better sooner than later."

"I know, I think I'm going to wait when we get home, maybe the first day back at school since it's in two days anyways. I can tell him during the lunch period somewhere private," she plotted.

"Rory, you know the kiss isn't the only thing you two have to talk about," he said. Rory shot him a questioning glance. "You have to talk to him about what's going to happen in college," Tristan said.

"Oh," Rory said almost forgetting about that with all the drama that was unfolding. "I guess I'll have to bring that up," Rory added. Tristan nodded and took her hand. "I don't want things to be weird with us like they were the last night Rory. You're my best friend and right now is the time in our lives that we need each other the most."

Rory smiled and intertwined her fingers with his. It amazed her how one night the two could be totally avoiding each other and the next morning they were back to the way they were, as if nothing had even happened. "Just promise me no more spur-of-the-moment make out sessions when I'm in distress?"

Tristan smiled sheepishly, "I seriously don't know what came over me, I guess it was just my way of comforting you."

Rory nodded in comprehension. "It worked, but then everything came rushing back down," she replied.

"But we're good now right?" he asked.

"Right," Rory affirmed biting her lip obviously thinking about what she would say to Logan.

"You'll figure things out Rory… you will," Tristan replied.

"I have to go pack… I'm glad that we cleared things up though," she said getting up.

"Don't stress about this Pinky," he said with a knowing concerned stare. Rory just walked out of the room silently and into the hallway, walking straight into Finn with an 'oomph'.

"Sorry love," he apologized eyeing the room she walked out of. "Everything better?" he asked in a whisper.

"Sort of," she answered vaguely before walking into her room and closing the door behind her, securing the lock. She took a look around the room. Logan's shirts and toiletries that were sprawled on the dresser were now gone, apparently he packed while she was having her talk with Tristan. She grabbed a towel and entered the adjoining bathroom, feeling dirty considering she was still in her outfit from the previous night.

She stripped herself of her garments and turned on the shower, testing it to make sure it was the perfect temperature. She cautiously stepped under the giant shower head, letting the water cascade down her body, washing away the build up of last night's city grime.

She had to try her best to forget about the activities her and Logan had partaken in at her current location, knowing that those memories would soon be only bittersweet.

Rory wasn't so upset leaving Tristan's room because she was at a loss of words on what to say to Logan. She knew exactly what she wanted to say to him, and she had a feeling she would know his reaction. No matter how much she wished that her life would be a fairytale and he would prove her wrong, Rory knew it wasn't going to happen. Not this time. So instead, Rory walked out of Tristan's room upset because she knew what she was getting herself into, and even though it wasn't something she wanted to do, she only had the intentions of protecting herself, and protecting Logan.

She looked down at her body and noticed the two items that she didn't strip herself of: her necklace, and her ring. Normally these two items would be laid gently on the counter of the sink, but today she couldn't bring her self to take them off; not knowing if the two articles would ever mean the same thing to her anymore. Maybe she was just being melodramatic, or maybe she was being realistic.

After 10 minutes she stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her bare body and picked up her shed clothing so she could toss them into her luggage she had brought. As she picked up her clothes she noticed a shirt that hung loosely on the towel rack. She picked it up realizing it was Logan's. Instead of notifying him of his left item of clothing, she packed it away carefully with her things, hoping that its scent would last as long as she would need it to on the nights she would be thinking about him.

A lone tear made it way from her eye and down her cheek falling onto her now closed suit case. She didn't know what kind of drama would occur back in Connecticut but now it was time to go back and face it.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

_Back to school, oh joy. _Rory had been able to avoid Logan for the past few days. From pretending to be asleep on the limo going home, to avoiding the group as a whole, and locking herself in her room only coming out when her mother demanded to know how the trip was. Rory had supplied her with a short hand tear filled story with Liz and Lorelai's sympathetic words and expressions but Rory wasn't in the mood for that so she just left them more depressed than she came out.

Rory had to admit, although she had an out of the ordinary close bond with Lorelai and Liz, it had been breaking lately. With all of their business trips they were going on, both she and Tristan felt the drifting occurring, but it was just a sign they were really growing up. They weren't those little kids that loved hanging out with their parents every hour of the day. They had their own group of friends now, and soon they would be off to college lessening their ties with their parents even more. They just had to deal.

She pushed those facts to the back of her mind and pulled on her uniform while putting her hair in a loose bun; putting no effort into her appearance but looking beautiful nonetheless. Sighing, she trudged her way down the steps to find Tristan already waiting for her, looking concerned.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

Tristan was aware of Rory's distant attitude to everyone, even to himself. But for once, he couldn't put his finger on what was making her the way she was. He knew for a fact that it wasn't the kiss they shared, or else she would've mentioned something by now. He wanted his old, happy, best friend back that seemed to have been replaced but this distant, quiet, sad mess.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"For anything," she mumbled trying not to break down in tears right there and then. She didn't want the day to come, but freezing time or turning it back wasn't an option in her perfect life. She entered the limo with a sad smile to Geoffrey, running over the things she wanted to say to Logan today.

Today was the day she broke the heart of the man she loved, and the day she broke her own.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

Logan stood outside waiting for Rory and Tristan's limo with his friends. To say he was concerned about Rory would be a complete understatement. He gave her numerous phone calls the past few days and she never answered him. He was getting very agitated by the fact that his own girlfriend wasn't listening to what he had to say, and also about the fact that Finn and Steph seemed to know something that he didn't.

He saw the limo pull up and Tristan step out of the limo followed by Rory, and almost winced at the sight. It wasn't his Ace that stepped out of the limo. It was Rory's shell that held nothing inside it; she was missing her glow that she usually had and her smile that could light up a room. He looked over to his friends, all with their brows furrowed at the shared sight looking extremely worried.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

The two reached the group and Rory had yet to peel her eyes from the ground. "Hey," Tristan said uneasily shooting the group looks that said 'we have to do something' and 'I don't know what the hell's going on'.

"Hey," the group answered still eyeing Rory. Rory refused to look up to meet any of their eyes because she knew the result would only be her running away and losing her temporary courage that she had built up.

"Logan can we talk over there," she mumbled briefly looking up to only look back down again. She wasn't planning on doing this so early but she knew if she waited any longer she would lose her temporary confidence. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, especially Tristan's confused gaze.

"Sure," he said laying a tentative hand on the small of her back and leading her to under the tree, a little farther from the group and in a secluded location of the court yard. They sat on the bench that was situated there and Rory took a deep breath, but Logan immediately spoke first.

"Ace, it wasn't the way it looked," Logan started but Rory shook her head, trying to forget that nickname.

"You don't have to explain that anymore, I know what happened," she replied shortly. Logan frowned. "Then what is this all about?"

Rory took another deep breath before looking up at him and memorizing his features. Suddenly she grabbed each side of his face and pulled his lips of hers, just wanting to feel it one last time. At first Logan was obviously surprised, but then immediately responded pulling her closer by her neck and deepening the kiss.

Rory's mind was in over load she knew she shouldn't be doing this, it as only making what she wanted to do harder but she just wanted to have the good feeling in her body one more time before it wouldn't be there for her to feel anymore. But she had to stop, so she gently pulled away slightly out of breath, eyes dropping back down to her lap.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

"She's kissing him, that has to be good," Louise said to the group that was observing Rory and Logan's interaction.

"No, look at her face kitten. Love doesn't look so happy at what she's doing," Finn suggested. And he was right because just as he said that Rory pulled away looking down at her lap, not noticing the disgruntled face Logan had.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

"What's going on Ace?" Logan asked through his teeth trying not to sound annoyed that she pulled away so quickly.

"This isn't going to work," Rory whispered. The world fell from underneath Logan and his heart cracked.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

"That face doesn't look that good," Colin said concerned.

"No it doesn't," Madeline affirmed. At this point everything in Tristan's mind clicked. Her distant attitude since he reminded her she had to talk to Logan, the looks of hurt and self pity she kept having flashes of.

"She's breaking up with him," Tristan gasped in realization. The group's jaws dropped._ "Shit," _they all thought.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

"W-what?" Logan asked not believing this was happening. He knew he screwed up partially, but it was just a misunderstanding and he didn't do anything.

Rory looked up and into his eyes, trying not to shoot herself from the looks of pain she could see in his chocolate brown eyes she knew she still loved. "Once we go off to college, we'll be so many miles apart and if we can't even go one night without cheating on each other then how are going to go weeks or months at a time while staying faithful?" she asked, the words not coming out the exact way she wanted them to.

Logan scowled. "I didn't cheat you Ace, I mean not intentionally. I thought you said you understood that she pushed herself on me. You can trust me," he said in an almost pleading tone that started Rory's tears flowing.

"I know you didn't cheat Logan," she said hoping he would understand keeping her from trying to say the words.

"Then what is this Rory?" he asked using her real name in anger. "Rory what the hell is going on?"

"Tristan kissed me!" she exclaimed not caring anymore about being quiet. "I don't know why we did it but I was just so vulnerable and he was trying to comfort me and I felt like shit after but Logan can't you see. We can't even go one night without kissing someone else, whether intentional or not so how is this ever going to work in college!"

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

The group stood watching to the side along with everyone else in the courtyard. Mouths dropped open at what she yelled and Tristan, Stephanie and Finn shared a look.

"Tell me you didn't," Colin said to Tristan holding onto his shoulder.

"Colin let him explain," Stephanie replied trying to calm her boyfriend down.

"You knew?" Louise asked offended that she didn't know.

"Love was going crazy, she had to tell someone but she didn't want everyone to know," Finn defended.

"You knew too!" Madeline exclaimed accusingly.

"I was just trying to make her feel better, I can honestly say that I didn't know what was happening. You guys please you have to believe me!" Tristan exclaimed. The group quickly shut up and seemed to understand him, but then a flash of blonde came and punched Tristan straight across the jaw.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

Rory looked at Logan after her rant only to find him not there. She looked around frantically and found him charging towards Tristan, she went to run and stop him but it was too late; his fist had already collided with Tristan's jaw. Rory winced; this definitely wasn't the way things were supposed to go.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

The group gasped as a crowd slowly formed around the once again feuding socialites. Tristan staggered back but was able to keep his balance and stop himself from falling to the ground. He rubbed his jaw, knowing that the pain would only get worse and stepped back up to Logan.

"Logan, listen it's not what you think," Tristan tried to explain with the group nodding their heads trying to support his defense.

"I don't want to hear it," Logan spat, "I just want to know how long."

Tristan looked confused. "How long?" he asked.

"How long have you been screwing my girlfriend behind my back!" he yelled causing much of the crowd to begin whispering gossip immediately.

"I wasn't screwing Rory! I kissed her once and it was a mistake, she was so upset I was just trying to calm her down!" Tristan replied.

"By fucking playing tonsil hockey with her!" Logan screamed.

"It wasn't like that man. It was innocent!" Tristan replied bending the truth.

Logan shook his head and let out a deep rueful laugh, "Un fucking believable. Best friends, my ass!"

"Logan please just… it's what we say it was," Rory said breaking through the group. Even though she was breaking up with him, she wished they could still stay close friends but that hope was slowly dissolving.

"Why should I believe you?" Logan said spinning on his heel. "I trusted you Rory. I trusted that you weren't some slut using me and you screw me over just like fucking Marissa. You're the same as ever other gold digging whore!" he yelled not being able to control his anger. Deep down, he knew that Rory was trying to protect herself and himself from future heart break, and he knew that she wasn't any of the things he accused her of, but he felt so angry and betrayed that none of that mattered to him.

Tears spilled freely from Rory's eyes like a cascading waterfall, broken by the harsh public words Logan had just yelled at her. "I-I … didn't want it to be this way. You have to believe me," she sobbed trying her best not to collapse with her knees going weak and shoulders shaking.

Logan didn't know what to say. A part of him wanted to go over there and hug her and tell her everything would be ok, that they would be ok while the other half wanted to throw it in her face that she fucked up and be angry at her forever. Instead, he sighed, ran a hand through his hair and with a final glance at Rory's heartbreaking sobbing figure, pushed his way through the crowd and to his car, before he himself lost his dignity and cried right along with her.

This left Rory sobbing, no longer being able to hold herself up and beginning to lean into the nearest person, which happened to be Colin. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried, not caring about the whispers, not caring about Summer and Josh in the far corner smiling happily, not caring about the bell ringing the beginning of class. All she cared about was that she had let go of the man she loved and at the moment she didn't know why but there was no way of mending thing anymore. This was what she had gotten herself into.

The group looked at Rory and tried their best not the cry themselves. All they could do was watch her, watch two of their closest friends break each others hearts and walk away from each other. This time, in this fight, the group couldn't choose a side because it would just be wrong. Both of their friends needed them equally and there was no way that they could split up the group now. After all, both Logan and Rory agreed that the group would just have to deal with each other being in the same clique earlier in the year, and neither of them were ones to break a promise.

"You, me, Maddy, and Colin will go to Logan's. Steph and Tristan should go to Rory's," Louise whispered to Finn who looked ready to blubber in sorrow for Rory. Finn nodded and passed on the message to Stephanie who didn't care another girl was in her boyfriend's arms because all she cared about was making her two friends feel better. Stephanie nodded and motioned for Tristan to take Rory.

Tristan pried Rory from Colin's arms and smiled gratefully; he knew Colin wasn't a comforting type but he had taken Rory in his arms like he was the most affectionate person in the world. Rory immediately put all her weight on Tristan, obviously not being able to walk. Glad that class was started and the crowd had run off to go, he lifted Rory up into his arms and followed Steph to her car after she gave a parting kiss and instructive words to Colin.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

Logan sped through the roads on the way home with so many thoughts running through his head. He tried organizing the facts in his mind in a list, hoping it would help in some way.

1. Tristan kissed your Ace and they claimed that it didn't mean anything and it was innocent. _Bull shit what kiss is innocent…well ok the one with Marissa I was innocent even though she wasn't but still!_

2. Ace broke up with you. _Crap! I have to stop calling her that. _

3. You punched Tristan. _Hell yes I did and it was a good ass punch at that. _

4. You lost the girl you loved.

At fact four Logan braked suddenly, causing the car behind him to slam on it's breaks and their tires to screech as he held down his horn. Logan just stuck his hand out the window and motioned him to go ahead of him, not noticing as the guy told him to do something to himself that wouldn't be very pleasant. Logan didn't even care… he lost his Ace, he lost Rory and the pangs of pain hit him even harder than it did in the courtyard. It was over and there was nothing he could do about it because it was her who asked for it.

He closed his eyes tight, trying to stop his signs of weakness from falling from his eyes. Letting out a deep ragged breath he reopened his eyes and turned on his radio, listening for anything that would drown out his unwanted depressing thoughts as he stepped on his gas, starting up the traffic he caused back into motion again.

_Here's my resolution  
I'm letting go  
All I need to learn is along this road  
And I just want to be the best man I can be  
Breathe, it's my resolution_

Letting go, it's all that Logan could think to do. He had to let go of the thought of Rory permanently in his life. He had to let go of the undeniable love he felt for Rory, he had to let go of the nick name, let go of the memories, let go of everything and just go back to his old ways; his old ways where no one could hurt him but himself. But how could he when he had gotten so accustomed to the feeling of love and comfort with Rory? How could he just pretend he was unaffected when in reality he just wanted to lock himself in his room and never come out?

_Living life without her there  
Finding soul is where I stand  
And learning how to love again  
And all I want is something real  
That I can feel_

_Here's my resolution  
I'm letting go  
All I need to learn is along this road  
And I just wanna be the best man I can be_

He sighed shakily as he pulled into his driveway seeing Finn's and Louise's cars were already there. It was going to be a long night.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

At some point on the drive home Rory had fallen asleep, exhausted from all of the crying she had been doing lately. She had just woken up but was too tired to lift her eyes. She recognized the voices of Tristan and Stephanie talking in hushed worried tones.

"I still don't understand why she broke up with him if she loves him. The kiss between you two was a mistake and she knows that," Stephanie whispered.

"She's scared. I mean if all that could go against the relationship in one night, she's scared to see what could happen when they're both in college," Tristan replied running a hand through Rory's hair subconsciously.

Stephanie sighed. "I guess there's really no way of changing her mind right? I mean it was her choice and trying to fix it will most likely make her totally cut off ties from the group and they both agreed that if this day ever came that they would try and deal with it," Stephanie replied.

She was right, that was what Rory had agreed to. _"Crap,"_ Rory thought, _"I can't even look at him anymore how am I ever supposed to talk to him and tell him the old lets still be friends shit."_

"I guess not. I don't know how Rory's going to take all of this though. What about Logan?" Tristan asked.

Stephanie sighed once more. "He's not going to take it well. Knowing him, he'll go back to his old ways with a flavor of the week and act like he never cared about Rory," Stephanie replied. Rory almost cried right there and then, but she knew that by breaking up with Logan she could no longer be protective and possessive, she just had to deal with what she set herself up for.

"She's a fighter. She can get through this," Tristan said. At that, Rory unconsciously smiled which was noticed by Tristan and Steph.

"Ok Rory you can stop pretending you're asleep now," Stephanie said happy that Rory was at least smiling. Rory stretched her body out and wiped her eyes before sitting up and looking down at her appearance. Someone had changed her into Kermit the Frog pajamas. She then looked up at her two friends staring at her as if trying to study her gaze.

"I really don't know how I'm feeling so don't ask," she replied before anyone could ask the impending question. The two just nodded in understanding.

"Rory?" Stephanie asked nervously. Rory looked at her. "Do you still love him?"

Rory nodded. "But it hurts… I did it so that none of us would hurt but I think just made the pain worse," she mumbled tears brimming her eyes once more. "I didn't want to I just had to."

Stephanie immediately took her in her arms and whispered comforting words and Tristan engulfed them both in a big hug. Rory allowed herself to release a new fresh batch of tears, not worrying about figuring things out for the moment.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

"Logan, say something," Colin said worriedly. They had been in silence for the last 15 minutes as Logan took drink after drink of scotch into his unstable system. He stopped his arm in mid pour and looked scathingly at Colin. "It's over," he said in an almost mocking tone before going back to nursing his drink.

"Why?" Madeline asked. Logan froze once more, it was almost as if he couldn't drink and speak at the same time. "We can't go a night without cheating on each other, how are we supposed to last in college?" he asked mimicking her words that burned his tongue… or maybe it was just the alcohol.

The group didn't say anything, after all what could you say to that to make things better? Things will be alright? No, because they knew that in Logan's eyes they wouldn't. There's other fish in the sea? No, because Logan loved Rory more than life itself and she was the only one for him in his eyes.

The only thing they could do is remind him.

"Logan," Louise said, "You and Rory both agreed that if this ever happened you two would still remain civil with each other." The other three's heads quickly whipped around to look at her like she was crazy and Logan put his cup down.

"You're right," Logan replied surprising the group.

"She is?" Madeline asked.

Logan nodded wearily, replaying the song lyrics that served as his guide on what to do. "I'm letting go."

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

**AN**: This is the part you all cry and gasp and then flame me for breaking them again. Haha so I'll update with anoter 28 reviews. Because 28 is the second number in my locker combination. For authors comments check out the blog!


	38. You Were My Only One

**AN:** Hi ok sorry this was delayed even though you all gave me sufficient amount of reviews. Hectic hectic week! Here's your chapter anyways

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

Three days. It had been three days since our favorite couple's breakup. Although it was hell for both of them, it didn't matter because they refused to let it show through any of their façades they had decided to put on.

The two stayed true to their words and were civil to each other. Logan had taken the first step in that when he called Rory and told her, almost tauntingly, that he was fine with staying her friend as long as she felt the same for him. Rory had of course complied, albeit half heartedly, and when she tried bringing up what the whole mess was about he made up some lame excuse to get off the phone.

* * *

The next few days at school, Rory walked in to find Logan with his an arm around a blonde waiting with the group for Rory and Tristan's arrival. Rory felt like turning back and crying right there and then but pushed herself to be stronger than that. An explainable anger took over her when he saw Logan whisper something in her ear causing her to giggle, but her body showed no signs of rage except for the tight clenching of her fist leaving raw nail marks in her palm. The rest of the day, Logan could be seen with another girl each class and some pressed against his locker giggling between classes. Rory was slowly but surely being worn away, but refused to let her self to be vengeful and get back at him, it was she who broke up with him after all. 

The rest of the group thought what Logan was doing was pretty low though and did not accept his 'flavors' very openly, in fact they just acted if the girl wasn't there. The group was constantly trying to help Rory steer clear of Logan and his flavor when they were having their public displays of feigned affection even though Rory didn't ask for any help.

Tristan knew that Rory was wearing away, and that she hated seeing Logan with several girls in one day, but Rory avoided any true confrontation of talking about it. She threw herself into her school work, declining any invitations the group as a whole, including Logan, would extend to her saying she had things to do.

Even at Rory's proclaimed tradition of saying goodbye in the courtyard, where Logan would finally be missing a girl from his arm, Rory gave him an almost non existed peck on the cheek, which was really just her placing her cheek on his and walking away before the tears Tristan was aware of fell from her eyes. He and Stephanie became the most constant support systems for her, especially since his and Rory's parents seem to have been so busy helping two new families move into Stars Hollow. Of course, the two were too caught up to even wonder who these two 'new' families were.

Finn, Colin, Louise, and Madeline were right up there with Tristan and Steph helping Rory out, but they also had to keep an eye out on Logan making sure that girls never actually went home with him, knowing how much he would regret that. The group lived in silent protection of the King and Queen of Chilton, not daring to split up and take sides, no matter how much Logan's bitter ways made them want to slap sense into him.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

Today, three days of clenched fists and blonde bimbos with names of cars and girls with rhyming names: Mindy, Cindy, Lindy, Rory was spiritless. Someone had to come and save her from her desolateness. She had once tried contacting Austin and Matt, but for some reason their line was disconnected which confused Rory and Tristan. As she looked at her reflection, she decided that if Logan could go and move on, she could try also, except not be as flaunting as Logan was about it.

She went as far as applying makeup for the first time since the break up and curling her hair. It was a surprisingly nice day out for a January winter day. Only a nippy wind blew in the bright and shining day, so Rory only put on a navy Hollister zip up sweatshirt over her uniform. Slipping her shoes on and grabbing her bags, she strode down the steps to find Tristan waiting faithfully at the bottom of the steps for her.

"You look nice Pinky," he said with a smile.

"Decided to look good for our day in hell, always good to make friends," she said sarcastically. Tristan grabbed her hand. "Are you holding up ok?" he asked sincerely, cutting right through her sardonic act.

"For now," she replied as honestly leading the way out of the door, not knowing the surprise that was waiting for her in Chilton.

* * *

"Those two have been so oblivious lately," Chris said with a small smile when she heard the door shut. 

"Because of the whole breakup," Liz answered.

"What break up?" Eric asked.

"The one between Logan and Rory," Lorelai replied sadly.

"What did he do? I knew it! He's like me I knew he would do this!" Chris exclaimed.

"Down boy, she broke up with him… over college issues, oh and the fact that she kissed Tristan," Lorelai said nonchalant.

Eric spit out his orange juice. "She cheated on him!"

"Shhh," Liz said. "It was a mistake but it screwed things up. But hey at least she can use the surprise to make him jealous, I heard that he's gone back to his pick of flavors."

Lorelai nodded somberly. "Jealousy and revenge, she's growing up so fast!"

* * *

Logan and his latest brunette… no wait blonde. He scrunched up his face and looked side ways. _Huh, black hair, that's a new one. _Logan and his latest _raven haired_ flavor were standing with the group as usual, waiting for Rory and Tristan's arrival. This was his way of letting go, showing her that he could move on… even though he was truly holding on and living off of the looks of jealousy he could occasionally see, the only sign that she still cared about him. 

He knew he was being immature with the reverting to his old ways, but he just wanted her to come back to him and tell him she had made a mistake, and this was the only way he could think of getting what he wanted. However, his attempts were currently fruitless.

The girl he had his arm wrapped around coughed a little high pitched girly cough pulling him out of his thoughts. "You ok … baby?" he asked totally blanking out on her name.

"Good cause I'm with you," she replied lamely peering up at him with her clumped up mascara eyelashes. Logan threw her back his usual oh so charming smirk, although inside he was scoffing, something his friends were not able to contain.

"What's your name again?" Louise asked snottily.

"Sue Ellen," she replied.

"How… quaint," Colin replied pompously. The girl giggled, "Thank you!"

Logan had to keep himself from rolling his eyes and instead glared at Colin, although it wasn't very meaningful.

"Where in the hell are love and mate?" Finn asked. Just as he did, a silver BMW X5 SAV pulled up blasting the song 'Bedroom Talk' by Starting Line and parking in the spot Tristan and Rory had parked in their first day in school, immediately gaining the same attention that Rory and Tristan had.

"Who's this now?" Logan asked annoyed. _As if this year didn't have enough new people. _

"Two more hotties!" Madeline exclaimed seeing the two guys step out of the car. Both of them were very well built and clad in the familiar Chilton uniform. The driver and the taller of the two was a brunette with a buzz cut, well chiseled features, and piercing green eyes. He was extremely muscular and had an air of innocent confidence that surrounded him. The passenger of the car, a shorter guy with longer dirty blonde hair, stepped out a little less built that the taller but still having the same confidence factor. They slipped off their sunglasses and that was when Finn, Colin, and Logan recognized them letting out a gasp with the girls following.

"Isn't that?" Stephanie started.

"Hayes and Cunningham," Logan said. Before he uttered the two's surnames, they seemed to be scanning the staring crowds looking for someone, but once they heard themselves being called out their heads shot to the group. After a second of confusion, the two smirked and sauntered towards them.

Once they reached the group the taller spoke, "Well, well, well if it isn't Huntzberger, McRae, and Rothschild."

"Hayes," he replied with distaste. "Cunningham," he added with a nod to the shorter one receiving a smirk in return.

"Vander-," Madeline started but Stephanie covered her mouth. "Still not a game hun," she said making Madeline look sad.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked bitterly.

"Can't tell by the uniform Huntzburger? We go here now," the shorter one said smirking. Hayes and Cunningham, as Logan and the group knew them, were two guys who entered Zugerberg the same year as them. Instead of succumbing to their clique and joining in with them to reign as delinquents, which was expected because of their powerful last names, the two refused and stuck together, saying that they had people waiting for their return as a reward for good behavior Senior Year.

The two immediately became a rival for Logan and his sidekicks simply because of their refusal. While the girls stayed out of it and were amicable with everyone in the school, Logan was offended and always saw them as a threat. Colin and Finn didn't feel as strongly about it as Logan did, but they still stood steadfast by their friend's dislike for the two.

They knew each other only by last names, never giving away their first names as if by some unwritten law that rival cliques couldn't do that.

But don't worry, they'd be finding out each other's first names very soon.

Girls had already started winking and eyeing the two guys, but the two just ignored them, sifting through the faces of the courtyard trying to find who they were here to surprise.

"Looking for someone?" Louise asked with an eye brow perked up. The two just shrugged as a limousine pulled up.

"Whose is that?" Hayes asked. Logan suddenly felt threatened. "None of your business," spat Logan causing the group to look at him curiously.

"One of your particular… favorites?" Cunningham asked eyeing the girl he had his arm around, who was oblivious to the world.

"Don't," Colin warned. Hayes lifted an eyebrow but before he could shoot back a comment Finn spoke looking behind them. "Love looks dazzling today," he said smiling. Cunningham and Hayes turned to look at who Rothschild was talking to causing the two figures to stop dead in their tracks. The two of them got big smiles on their face.

"What's wrong with them?" Stephanie asked.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

"Ok, I'm losing it," Rory mumbled.

"If you are you're taking me down with you," Tristan replied wiping his eyes and disbelief at the two mystery figures they had seen standing with their friends when they stepped out of the limo. The two figures waved with big smiles snapping both of them out of their daze.

"No fucking way!" Rory yelled dropping her bags and running over to the two, gaining the attention of everyone around and the skeptical looks of the group.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

"Did we miss something mates?" Finn asked scratching his head once Rory yelled. The group shushed him as a whole and Logan looked on jealous and confused as she started sprinting towards the group.

As soon as she reached them she jumped onto Hayes and wrapped her legs around his waist as his arms steadied her around her waist. Logan clenched his jaw, biting his tongue to keep from saying anything. Stephanie shot everyone a questioning look but was not responding because all of them were just as confused, especially when Tristan came jogging after engulfing 'Cunningham' in a giant but manly hug.

"Miss me that much hun?" asked Hayes as Rory pulled away with a big smile and tears of joy streaming down her face. "You have no idea!" she replied giggling and giving him several firm pecks on the lips, all the while giddy.

Logan almost gagged as the other still watched on with amusement at the interaction. Not being able to contain herself Louise blurted out the question everyone was thinking. "Rory how do you know Hayes?"

Rory stopped with her kissing and Hayes spun around with Rory still clinging onto him. "Me and Rory go **way** back, don't we?" he asked smirking.

"I'll ignore that possible innuendo," she directed at him with a playful glare.

"And I know him because he's one of my best friends. Everyone, this is Austin and Matt, Austin, Matt this is everyone," she said. Jaws hit the floor, eyes fell out of their sockets, grips on girls were tightened so much that the girl began to cough her high pitched cough. "Logan babe you're hurting me," Sue Ellen gasped.

Logan picked up his jaw and let her go all together, causing her to pout and walk away.

"Logan huh so you're-," Matt Cunningham started but was cut off.

"Yes, that's Logan the **friend** of me and Rory," Tristan cut in giving him a 'later' look. Matt raised an eyebrow but nodded anyways.

"We have to get the office though, so we'll meet up with you guys later," Austin said as Rory slid off of him and back onto her feet before sliding an arm around his waist again. "We'll show you the way," Rory said happy for the first time in three days.

"Don't worry we won't be pulling any pranks without you Pinky," Matt leered. Rory laughed. "I know but we have some catching up on to do! See you later guys!" she said with a smile back at the group before jumping onto Matt's back as he gave her a piggyback ride while she pointed in the direction to go followed by Austin and Tristan who talked reminiscently.

"Small world eh?" Finn asked still mesmerized by the turn of events.

"Too small," muttered Logan bitterly.

"Don't be like that Logan," Louise scolded, "You sound jealous."

"I'm not," he immediately spat back.

"Well whether you are or you aren't we're going to have to be social with them because they're obviously close with Tristan and Rory," Stephanie advised.

"Well yeah she slept with all three of them," Logan replied angrily. Finn groaned. "Mate can we not go back to that again? And she only slept with Austin and Tristan, not the Matt fellow."

"Two out of three," he mumbled as they made their way to the locker.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

"Alright what the hell are you two doing here!" Rory exclaimed as they made their way from the principal's office to the hallway Matt and Austin had been assigned to, which was consequently the same one as Rory and Tristan's.

"Good behavior means we get to graduate with our best friends," Austin replied with a casual arm thrown around Rory. Rory smiled a genuine smile. "I'm glad you two are here, when I need you the most," Rory said.

"What happened with that Ludwig kid? I thought he was your boyfriend?" Matt asked from her other side. Rory frowned. "It's Logan and we broke up," she answered.

"Why? Do we need to kick some rich kid ass?" Austin asked tightening his grip around Rory.

"Why don't we talk about it later tonight, and we can also talk about how you two got here without us knowing," Tristan suggested. The two nodded as Rory leaned more against Austin and slid an arm around his waist while they entered their hallway.

"So this is the Jane Eyre corridor, home to the richest and elitist of them all," Rory dictated dryly spotting Logan making out with yet another girl against his locker.

"We can get him back if you want to," Austin suggested following her gaze. Rory shook her head. "I don't want to, I broke up with him," she said just as the girl let out a moan.

Matt, Tristan and Austin looked at her again. "Maybe a little," she said with a small smirk. "Gym class though, it'll be more fun that way," she added just as they approached the group who had on disgusted faces.

"Hello darlings!" Rory chirped wrapping both arms around Aiden's waist.

"Hello doll, mate, fellows," Finn answered with a big grin. From his side vision, he saw Logan pull away from the girl and join the group, obviously with ulterior reasons.

"How do you do it Hayden?" Louise asked with a smirk.

"Do what?" Rory asked as Austin playfully tickled her sides making her giggle.

"Snag every good looking male on the face of the planet!" she answered shaking her head.

"I don't see any," Rory joked looking around.

Austin, Tristan, and Matt all put on pouts. "Pinky that hurts!" Tristan exclaimed.

Rory detached herself from Austin and went over to Tristan to give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, "You know I love you Trissy!" she exclaimed causing Logan to scowl.

"Love, love it hurt me too!" Finn exclaimed jumping up and down in eagerness. Unfortunately for him, the bell rang signaling the beginning of homeroom.

"Saved by the bell," joked Colin as the group entered their shared homeroom laughing, except for Logan who was cursing the two new arrivals under his breath. The sudden change in attitude from Rory unnerved him. How could she just move on like… like he did? _Crap_ he muttered under his breath. He was being so hypocritical! He ran a hand through his hair as he took his usual seat across from Tristan in homeroom glaring at Matt and Austin, but mainly Austin, who stood at the front of the room waiting for the teacher.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

No matter how much Logan attempted to distract himself with other girls, he couldn't fight the jealousy he would feel every time he saw Rory interacting with Austin, Matt, or Tristan. At this point, his flirting with other girls was so forced while Roy got along with her friends so naturally and with greatest ease. Now, at Psychology, he sat behind her glaring into her hair for making him feel this way.

He was so intent on glaring, he failed to notice when she turned around to discuss the previous night's homework with him, considering that it was only them two together from the group in that class. He was still glaring menacingly at what was no Logan the back of her head.

"Are you alright Logan?" she asked confused on his expression. He immediately jumped and cleared his throat. "Oh yeah sorry… so what are we doing?" he asked.

"Going over last night's homework," she stated.

The two were used to talking to each other through gritted teeth now, they had this class for all 3 days that they had been broken up and although the first day had been the hardest, after that they just pushed aside vulnerabilities for the sake of their elective.

"Which was?" he asked flipping through his note book.

"Uh… human response to heartbreak," she mumbled only now realizing how awkward their discussion would be.

"Oh," Logan said remembering and finding the page. "So how do we go along doing this?"

Rory let out a faint chuckle. "You weren't paying attention were you?" Logan shrugged his response to many things lately; it was either indifference or angry words and he chose indifference.

"He wants up to compare our personal response and debate if that is the best way to respond to heartbreak, why we do it, and similarities that our responses have," Rory replied looking down at her notebook regretfully. She had made her personal response very well, personal.

"Alright, you want to start?" Logan asked also regretting his actual effort that he put into this homework assignment, reason being it was easy to relate to.

"Uh under my personal I wrote that I have a wallowing session, you know sappy love movies with pig out food, just crying everything out," Rory said.

"Well mine was drinking, scotch and lots of it," Logan replied. Rory frowned. "That's dangerous."

Logan shrugged again. "What can I say? I like living life on the edge. I'm Ready for…" he trailed off mentally cursing himself for almost saying that.

When he almost said _their _phrase, Rory found herself looking at his neck for any sign of a chain. They used to wear their gifts so proudly, but now Rory hid her chain deep under her layers of clothing, with her ring strung onto it for safety. As Rory inspected Logan's neck, she noticed the faint gleam as he moved and knew that he too did the same thing.

"Right, ok," Rory quickly said covering up her neck inspection. "So the similarities are that our responses both involve to consumption of something comforting, you with the scotch, and me with the junk food which are both dangerous to your health when taken in excess."

Logan nodded. "Except your response seems to be you actually acknowledge your heartbreak and almost bombard yourself with things that will make you feel it where as I'm just trying to forget it," he added looking her intently in eye for the first time in a while.

"Yes well I do it because running from your feelings is stupid. It's better to take something by the horns and deal with it than to push it aside and hope it goes away," Rory replied.

"Do you really feel that way?" Logan asked. "I really do," Rory answered firmly.

"Well I feel that sometimes running away from how you feel is the only way to protect yourself," Logan said.

"You're not really protecting yourself by running away; you're only delaying your true feelings."

Logan nodded in understanding. "So which way do you think is the right way to deal with heartbreak, the wallowing which is facing your emotions head on or the drinking which is running away from the emotions?" Rory asked not realizing that she had totally went against her reasons for breaking with Logan, but Logan did realize.

"I think you've already proved that you think running is the best way to go, don't you think Rory?" he asked just as the bell rung leaving Rory stunned. _Did I really run away? _

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

Logan got out of that classroom as fast as he could, not daring to look back to see her expression. He wasn't the only one being a hypocrite. Rory just went on about how she liked facing her emotions head on, but how could she have run away from the person she loved if she liked taking emotions head on? Not unless she didn't love him anymore, then that would be a different story. God, he hoped she still loved him as much as he still loved her.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

The rest of the day, Logan's words wouldn't leave Rory's mind. She replayed it over and over again trying to figure out if he was right about her, if she had run away only to delay her true feelings. She needs some alone time to think about it, but wasn't granted it.

As she approached the lunch table, she saw most of the group was already there minus Austin, Matt, and Tristan. Logan had once again a girl perched on his lap, just like he had for the past few days. Rory sighed and strode over, taking a seat next to Finn with a small smile.

"Ello' love how was your day so far?" he asked giving her a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Fine," she answered shortly, briefly looking up at Logan who quickly turned away to pay attention to his lap buddy.

"Where are your gorgeous friends?" Louise asked with a small smile. If there was one thing she was good it, it was making guys jealous and Louise fully intended to make Logan as jealous as much as he was making Rory. Sure enough, Logan threw a sideways glare at her that she just brushed off.

"Yes and why didn't you tell us Austin was so amazingly gorgeous?" Stephanie asked with a similar knowing smile.

"Steph!" Colin scolded.

"What?" she asked innocently pecking him on the cheek.

"I think that Matt is pretty hot too," Madeline added.

"I still think Tristan is the hottest," Finn said causing the group the chuckle.

"Ugh why did I have to walk up at that moment?" said Tristan as he came up to the table with a lunch tray and Matt and Austin behind him causing the group to laugh even more but Logan just to pay more attention to his accessory of the hour.

Tristan took a seat in normal chair leaving Matt and Austin standing. Logan smirked and decided to be an ass about it. "Looks like there's no more spots," he snickered.

Austin looked around at the table and got an idea. "I see some," he said placing his lunch tray on the table and pulling Rory up from her seat. He then took a seat and pulled Rory onto his lap. Matt smirked at Logan and went over to Louise and did the same thing, much to her delight.

Logan looked ready to push the blonde out of his lap and strangle Austin but bit his tongue. Tristan, along with the rest of the table were smiling inwardly at his reaction.

"See Huntzberger, there was no need to be concerned about the seating arrangements," Matt said with a smirk from under Louise.

"So mates, how was Zugerberg after we left?" Finn asked. Realization dawned on Rory just now, out in the courtyard the group gave some inkling that they knew Austin and Matt but she didn't have time to question it.

"You went to school together?" she asked. The group nodded. "So were you all friends?" she asked. Austin scoffed from behind her while sticking a French fry in his mouth.

"Not exactly," he answered looking pointedly at Logan.

"Why not?" Tristan asked. Austin and Matt shrugged and looked to Finn or Colin to answer. "They didn't like that we were pulling pranks and screwing thing up, they wanted to stay out of that," Colin replied.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"So we could come home to you," Matt said with a smile. The girls 'aww'ed' and Logan scoffed noticeably while watching Austin feed Rory a French fry setting his face into a glare.

Tristan smirked but set the information aside for another time. "Does this mean you guys hate each other?"

"No, we never really had to chance to get to know them," Colin admitted, "It was just kind of a whole rivalry thing you know?"

Rory and Tristan nodded. "Well now you guys are going to get to know each other now right?" Rory asked hopefully.

Austin shrugged. "If they're willing," he said. Rory looked over at the group with her signature puppy dog pout and big glistening eyes causing Finn to groan and Colin to avert his eyes.

"Yes master," Finn said defeated with Colin agreeing. Rory smiled and then turned to the last of the guys that were opposing her two best friends. "Logan?" she asked not bothering to make a face and just asking him emotionless.

"I guess," he replied placing his hand down on the girl's leg that was draped on top of him. Rory glanced down and then looked him back in the eyes before nodding, trying to resist pulling out the blonde's extensions. "Ok," she mumbled.

An awkward silence settled at the table until Stephanie decided to chime in. "So Austin, Matt where are you guys staying?" she asked.

"We moved back into our houses in Stars Hollow," Matt answered wrapping his arms around Louise's waist, who looked very pleased.

"Looks like the three musketeers are back together," Tristan said with a smirk. Rory groaned. "Stephanie could I please stay with you from now on?" she asked jokingly.

"Hey we aren't that bad!" Austin defended feigning hurt.

"Yeah, the only reason we got in trouble was because of you and your demands," Matt replied.

"I had no demands!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yeah right that's why we broke into Doose's at 3 a.m. just to get you a pint of Chunky Monkey Ice Cream because you had a sudden 'craving' for it as you say," Tristan said shaking his head. The group laughed out loud but Logan just couldn't take anymore.

He was tired of hearing all these stories and seeing Rory laugh with her best friends and not be upset like he was. He just wanted more than ever to rub in her face that she had lost him, no matter how shit headed that response may be.

Under the laughter though, Rory was still broken. She only saw Matt and Austin's presence as a distraction from the pain that she had made herself endure for the past few days and the pain that was still standing strong in her heart. She tried to tell herself that everyone was done in the best interest of the both of them, but as much as she did, Logan's words along with her own spoken words in psychology class told her otherwise. But her reasoning made sense… right?

All she was really trying to do is stop them from hurting each other at a later point and dragging on the relationship… yet here she was hurting as much as ever. She frowned, drowning out the story Matt was telling and looked up at Logan. He briefly locked eyes with her, exposing his hurt right back at her before breaking the gaze and whispering something in his flavor's ear. She giggled and the two got up from the table wrapped up in each other.

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

_I feel so broken up  
And I give up  
I just want to tell you so you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You **were** my only, my only one_

And the tears came rushing back… she still loved him.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

**AN: **Yes, yes verbally assault me once more people! Haha. Uhmm im going for like 35 reviews this time in the hopes that it will buy me some time? ahha check out my blog for a blog i put up of some gossip. I love you all so much your reviews meant the world plus a thousand to me... maybe i'll even put Logan and Rory back together sooner than expected ; )


	39. The Ice Princess

**AN: **Blah I suck I know! But anyways, it's Columbus day here in USA so I get a day off to write and update here! Definately an angsty chapter and it's going to be like this for maybe 2 or 3 more chapters... until ... well I'm not going to tell you that's no fun! Thanks for the wonderful reviews I love you all! Theres so jumping back and forth in this chapter so try to keep up! Italics are flashbacks!

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

The unusual warm January breeze quickly flew by along with the month its self to be replaced by the chill of February weather and more snow. The raging winds and frozen particles of water brought no mystical and magic moment to Rory or to anyone in the group as it was supposed it. Instead, it brought in a fresh batch of drama to add into the mix.

Stephanie sighed as she marked off yet another day on her calendar where the group seemed to be torn apart because of Rory and Logan's relationship. Both of them were totally worn down in spirit by the end of the week and although they didn't like to show it, everyone knew that emptiness was present in their lives.

Logan began getting more and more extreme with his flavors, taking them into random janitors' closets and coming out later with both his and his partner's clothes wrinkled and awry, and hair more tousled than usual. It looked as if he had revert back to his old ways and although Stephanie could tell it was killing Rory, Rory refused to show any signs of weakness, ever since her break down at lunch that day Austin and Matt came back.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

_Stephanie was barely listening to Matt launch yet another story and paying more attention to the way Logan totally ignored him to talk to the girl in his lap. Her eyes then glanced to Rory, seeing Rory also not listening but staring at the table with a sad expression on her face. _

_Stephanie watched as Logan got up practically necking with the girl and saw the immense pain immediately over take Rory's eyes before they spilled over with a fresh batch of hot and unwanted tears. No one noticed, since they were so avid in listening to Matt. Stephanie watched as Rory furiously wiped her eyes practically begging the tears to stop, making sure no one noticed. Slowly, hoping no one would notice her, Stephanie stood up and made her way towards Rory's spot on Austin's lap. _

_She grabbed Rory's arms and pried her from Austin's inattentive grasp, pulling Rory into her own arms, hoping she herself wouldn't cry from hearing her best friend sob uncontrollably like this. Rory cried and cried loudly, alerting the whole lunch room of her desperation at the moment. Stephanie sent her glares to everyone she could trying to get rid of their curious eyes but it did no good. _

_The table looked at Rory concerned with the exception of Matt, Austin, and Tristan who looked absolutely heartbroken. "Rory it'll be ok I promise," Stephanie said attempting to soothe the sorrowful girl. _

"_How can you say that!" Rory yelled recoiling from Stephanie's touch and looking her in the eye. "How could you say that when he's in a fucking closet with Barbie McBimbo and it's all because I accidentally cheated on him and decided to break up with him to protect both of us? How could you lie to me tell me things will be ok when they never will be Steph?" she screamed tears still flowing. Stephanie winced and took a step towards her trying to calm her but Rory just shook her head and ran out of the door leaving the lunch room in complete silence. _

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

From that day forward, Rory showed no emotion to anyone, even in the presence of only Austin, Matt and Tristan and it worried the group so much. They honestly would love to have the weeping and depressed Rory back than this heartless shell that had taken form before their eyes. Rory only showed up in the lunch room to buy a quick drink before locking herself in the confines of the newsroom, which Logan no longer stepped foot in.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

Logan was just in bad shape as Rory, except he expressed it by increasing the amounts of girls he had quickies with, pretending in his mind that they were Rory, though it never worked. Nothing was the same as the passion filled moments he had with Rory, and not even fucking a virgin supermodel could replace that. As he looked himself in the mirror, adjusting his Chilton tie, an overwhelming guilt possessed him remembering the lunchroom occurrence several weeks ago.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

_Logan walked away from the lunch table with Candy in his arms, leading her to the nearest janitor's closet to have his way with her. She would be the first of many conquests he was starting again, and he didn't allow himself to look back at Rory, knowing that if he did he wouldn't be able to go through with making her jealous. _

_Frankly though, at the moment he didn't care about Rory's feelings. Seeing her so close with Austin, Matt, and Tristan made him feel bitter and what annoyed him even more is that she was causing him to be jealous without ever trying. He knew that they were best friends and he knew that this was the way they acted with each other, which only made him want her more knowing she wasn't even attempting spite. _

_10 minutes later he exited from the closet without his usual smirk that he would have on in normal circumstances. Instead, he felt disgusted with himself, but masked before bidding Candy goodbye and returning back to the lunchroom, not looking forward to seeing Rory still on Austin's lap._

_However, when entered he found an eerie silence that had been placed in the room, and noticed that the table was down one head. As he passed the tables to get to the middle, he sent smirks to some of the less air headed girls in the lunchroom, who simply glared straight at him. Smarter girls in the school had respect for Rory, and although she did admit she cheated on Logan, the girls still felt that what Logan was doing was just plain wrong. He spotted a very angry Paris Gellar striding towards him and prepared himself for a verbal lashing for not being at the paper but he was surprised by what she said. _

"_That's even low for you Huntzberger. You should've known that she didn't want to do it," she said shaking her head. "Oh and consider yourself off the paper," she yelled before stomping out of the cafeteria entrance, wanting to get away from all this drama._

Logan reached the table with a confused expression and saw the entire group minus Rory in silence also. "What the hell is going on?" Logan asked utterly bewildered. Tristan, Austin, and Matt just got up from the table silently, without any words or looks sent to Logan. They just wanted to take care of their best friend. Logan took a seat in Tristan's previous one annoyed. "What the hell is going on?" he repeated more forcefully. 

_The group looked around at each other trying to find a diplomat to recite the story and all of their gazes landed on Colin. Colin shot up shaking his head but the group continued to stare at him pointedly. "Well er, you see… when you left Rory kinda started…bawling?" _

_Logan's brows furrowed together in confusion and frustration. "Why did she start bawling?" he asked._

"_Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Stephanie yelled. Colin took her face in his hand and forced her to look at him, as to stop her from lashing out at Logan. _

"_Logan, as much as stupid comes naturally to you lately there's no need to play it to try and get out of this one," Louise said. _

"_I seriously don't know what you're talking about," Logan said with a grave face. The group inspected him seeing if he was serious and when they found he was Louise spoke. "You left with Candy, it doesn't exactly take a sober Finn the figure out where you went. Rory was crushed, started yelling something about it being her fault," Louise said. _

_And then Logan's walls of revenge came crashing back down on him. He was disappointed… in himself. _

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

Despite his realization of his mistakes in the whole situation, Logan continued his horrible doings, not willing to swallow his pride. As much as he wanted to go to her and promise her things were alright with them, he couldn't because it still remained in his mind that it was she who broke up with him and she who made the choice to separate, so how could he possibly make amends for something he didn't start?

He gave his reflection a weary shrug before stepping out of his bedroom to face another day of this feuding hell.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

Finn shook his head as Rory walked down the hall way not giving the group gathered a first look. He didn't completely blame her though, considering that Logan and his usual morning accessory of a blonde was in his arms, but he was annoyed at how out of hand this fight had gotten.

"Hello love," he attempted, calling to her across the hallway. He noticed her shoulders hunch over letting out a sigh. "Hello Finnegan," she answered curtly. Finn looked to the rest of the group with a fatigued expression which was mirrored by everyone including Logan.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

Rory shook her head at Finn's sad attempt at ceasefire. She wasn't going to get over this one as easily, because what they did was simply insulting, mistrusting, and almost back stabbing. She shook her head at the 2 week old memory.

_Another day of hell for Rory Gilmore, conversation with Logan was no longer civil but instead filled with words that had hidden biting meanings behind them. The fact that she continually found Logan skipping class and coming out of an empty classroom, janitor's class, or hell even a dark corner of the hall didn't help her mood either. _

_If it weren't for Tristan, Austin, and Matt there with her every step of the way she would have keeled over and died by now from anger, pain, and plain out disgust. But lucky for her, her three best friends stood by her steadfast despite the amount of time she began devoting to the paper and school work. Although her friends were totally unaware of their preserving of her sanity, because she was officially a stone statue, revealing no emotion, only depicting what people saw her as. _

_She was currently walking in front of Logan, Tristan, Matt and the rest of the group on their way to lunch when suddenly, an arm extended out of a nearby janitor's closet, and pulling her in right in front of everyone in the hall way. _

_Rory was about to lash out at who ever had pulled her in and knee the person in the balls but once her eyes adjusted to the light her scowl disappeared. "Austin?" she asked confused. _

"_Rory?" he asked with a teasing tone. Rory frowned, "We have to get to lunch what's going on?" _

_Austin leaned back on a rolling tray with cleaning supplies. "Are you alright?" he asked giving her a scrutinizing gaze._

"_Dandy," she replied dryly. "Is there a reason for this?" she asked motioning the room around her. _

"_Yes, I want to know what's been up with you lately, what's with the stone heart?" he asked bluntly. Austin was never the one to circle around things, instead he got straight to the point, raking out the truth from a bunch of facades and cover up words. _

"_I don't know what you mean," Rory answered quickly. _

"_To hell you don't Rory. I know you more than anyone except for maybe Tristan. Tell me what's up," Austin said. _

"_Or what?" she asked with an eyebrow raised for effect._

"_Or I tickle it out of you," he said wiggling his eyebrows and pushing himself off the cart sticking his two fingers up. _

"_That won't work anymore Austin, I'm not five anymore," Rory said unconsciously covering her sides with her arms. _

_Austin smirked and lunged towards her, grabbing her waist with no pity as she boomed out in a fit of giggles and ragged breaths. By now, she was on the floor with Austin hovering over her not stopping until he got what he wanted out of her. "Austin…please!" she yelled through he mirth trying her hardest to take a breath of air. _

"_Say it!" he said laughing at her giggling and anger flushed expression. "Ok I will I will!" she yelled gasping for breath. _

_His hands released her from her not so formidable torture and helped her up as she pouted. "That was just mean." _

_Austin waved his finger at her. "Now, now, don't try changing the subject. Spit it out Hayden."_

_Rory took a deep breath before coming out with it. "It's easier to show no emotion than to show that you're overwhelmed by them. It's easier to show indifference than to show weakness," she explained. _

"_It's not weakness, it's truth," Austin said._

"_And the truth hurts, a lot," Rory shot right back. _

"_You can't keep running from your feelings Rory, it's just going to make things harder than they already are on you."  
_

_Rory scoffed, "I doubt things can get any harder than they already are Austin." _

"_They will if you don't let people in to try and help you." _

"_Listen I gave you your reason… can we just leave it alone now?" Rory asked. Austin sighed knowing that the topic was no longer open for discussion. "Fine," he replied before his eyes went wide. _

"_What?" Rory ask noticing his change in expression. _

"_Rory, there's a spider in your hair!" Austin said pointing to the little creature that must have fallen from the vent. Rory wasted no time in letting out a scream and shaking her head around frantically, Austin ran his hands through her hair trying to aid in it's removal letting out a groan when it landed on his arm and Rory squished it on the spot with a loud slap from a random magazine on of the shelves. _

_Rory couldn't help but laugh at Austin's disgusted face. "Did you have to do that on my arm?" he asked trying to find a roll of paper towels big enough to make him feel clean again. _

"_At least it's not in my hair," Rory said innocently, still laughing as the two stepped out of the closet, unaware of how suspicious their appearances looked. _

_As they stepped out, Rory caught the tail end of the group's conversation who were surprisingly still there waiting for them. _

"_Logan shut up, who cares if they're doing it in the closet, it's still not as bad as what you've done the past few weeks," Stephanie said. _

"_Does she have to slut around like that though? With her best friends?" Colin asked defending Logan's side._

"_Where the hell do you get off assuming she's even doing that?" Tristan defended with Matt nodding behind them. _

"_It must be that lack of trust thing," Rory said, her moment of laughter quickly being washed away by the harsh words her friends had spoken about her. All of their heads whipped around and their eyes took in what didn't look like a very innocent situation. _

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

Colin sighed as he watched Rory frozen to her spot near her locker. If he had to guess what she was thinking about, he would probably come up with the closet incident. He wished that she could just understand what it must have looked like to them.

_Colin was listening to Logan grumble from next to him while watching Rory stride to lunch in front of them. His best friend was dealing with his pain in the wrong way, and his unproclaimed little sister was as emotion filled as a rock. Both of them were dealing with the pain in different, and drastic ways. _

_Just as they were leaving their corridor, an arm extended out of the nearby utility closet and pulled Rory into the room, the door slamming right behind her. _

_Colin raised an eyebrow and looked around at the group, trying to examine who it could possibly be. "Where's Austin?" he asked. _

_Tristan and Matt looked around and shrugged before hearing Rory's muffled voice say his name from behind the door. "Apparently in the closet with Rory," Louise answered. Colin noticed immediately the tensing of Logan's figure and the clenching of his jaw and fist. _

"_They're probably talking about how Rory's become ice princess lately," Tristan said knowing that Rory and Austin wouldn't do anything more than platonic… anymore. _

"_We'll wait for them to finish talking then," Logan suggested honestly just wanting to try and catch bits of their conversation. The group nodded in agreement and delved into their own conversations, the girls talking about the new line of Dolce and Gabanna sunglasses while Finn, Matt, and Tristan talked about a video game they were oh so excited to play. _

_This left Colin to try and ease Logan out of his obvious frustration. "You shouldn't worry about it man. They're just friends. Don't you trust her?" _

_Logan frowned even deeper. "I did until she made out with her 'best friend'," he mumbled. _

"_Man just let it go; it was an accident why can't you get that?" Colin asked becoming equally frustrated. _

_Logan's response was a grunt before an earful of giggling and Rory's voice gasping "Austin …please!" reached his ears. The group all looked at Logan concerned that he would lash out, but heard nothing as they heard Austin demand Rory to say something. They were also able to hear Rory concede breathlessly before silence once again came from the room. _

"_Just talking huh?" Logan asked rolling his eyes._

"_At least shes showing some emotions mate," Finn added doubting that Rory was really in there banging one of her best friends. _

"_Yes, her hormonal emotions," Logan grumbled just as they heard a groan and a slap echo from the room and into the almost empty hallway. Logan gagged and his friend shook his heads. "She might as well just do it out in the hall at least she'll have some more room."_

"_Logan shut up, who cares if they're doing it in the closet, it's still not as bad as what you've done the past few weeks," Stephanie said. _

"_Does she have to slut around like that though? With her best friends?" Colin asked defending Logan's side._

"_Where the hell do you get off assuming she's even doing that?" Tristan defended with Matt nodding behind them. _

"_It must be that lack of trust thing," a voice belonging to no other than Rory Gilmore-Hayden said from behind them. Colin's head, along with everyone else's whipped around to see Rory and Austin standing before them with disheveled uniforms, hair, and flushed faces._

"_Yeah and that's why it looks like you two just nailed each other right?" Logan yelled not even bothering to bite his tongue. Rory glared and looked around at the rest of the group, seeing that they too had the same looks of mistrust on their faces except Tristan and Matt. _

"_You have no say in what I do and don't do anymore, Logan even if I were in there fucking my best friend which I wasn't!" Rory snapped back not believing this. _

"_Rory, you're all wrinkled…" Madeline said not trying to be accusing but coming off as it. _

_Rory threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "I can't believe all of you think I was in there screwing him!" she yelled motioning to Austin while shaking her head. _

"_Rory I mean can you blame us? Look at you two," Colin said motioning to both of their appearances. Rory looked between her and Austin before she let out what sounded like a growl. _

"_If tickling for information and trying to get a spider out of Rory's hair considered fooling around now then yes we did fool around," Austin said proving all of them wrong. The group's expressions quickly changed to those of regret and Austin shook his head. _

"_I can't believe you all. Logan maybe, but not **all **of you," Rory said inching away from them. The group looked down ashamed, especially Logan for his hard presumptions. Colin raised his head to initiate an apology but it was already too late, she was halfway down the hall with Tristan's arm wrapped around her and Austin and Matt looking back angrily.  
_

If Colin and everyone else could have the chance to take back their words, they would, but Rory wouldn't give them the time of day. She, Tristan, Matt, and Austin even formed their own little mini-clique, no longer sitting at the same lunch table as them and never even waiting to say goodbye.

Colin sighed a shot regretful looks to the group when a ringing of a cell phone filled the eerie silence of the filled hallway.

---**RogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocksRogansRockMySocks---**

Rory felt their eyes on her but chose to ignore them, wishing that Austin, Matt and Tristan would arrive soon. Rory had woken up regular time to find that Austin, Matt, and Tristan had all over slept. They insisted that Rory go ahead and take the limo and they would drive there in their own cars. Rory complied without even looking back, keeping up her Ice Princess façade she had been mastering so well.

Just as she placed her final book in its spot in her locker, the shrill sound of her cell phone tone of the Oompa Loompa song filled the hallway. She felt everyone looking at her but acted nonchalant, plucking her flip phone out of her purse and opening it with a confused hello not knowing why her mother would be calling during school hours.

"Mom?" Rory asked turning around from her locker and unconsciously facing her friends, lines of worry etched on her face.

Finn nudged Stephanie and nodded towards Rory, noticing her concerned tone. The group all looked at her, surprised she was actually showing expression what so ever. "What's going on?" Stephanie asked.

"It's Lorelai," Finn replied.

Rory's frown deepened. "Mom what's going on?" Rory asked her breathing becoming shallow. Her friends at this point didn't even bother to pretend they weren't listening and stepped a little closer to her, though she didn't notice.

"W-what?" Rory stuttered rubbing her temples and closing her eyes.

"Is he ok?" Rory asked, more yelled over the phone. After not receiving an immediate response Rory raised her voice even more. "Mom is he ok!" she yelled tears streaming down her face.

What her mom answered did it. All of the emotions that Rory had been trying so hard to fight were let loose with the news and her cell phone fell to the ground with a smash. Rory didn't even bother to stifle her sobs or wipe her tears and fell to the floor in an overwhelmed heap, breathing ragged but not caring about the crowd she was drawing. Her friends were now circle around her, trying to give her touches of comfort, but she pushed them away as she bawled.

Logan didn't know what had happened, but it was obvious someone she truly cared about was hurt. He looked over to see the group looking down at her, hearts breaking… trying to control their own tears, watching this vulnerable girl cry out to the world. Logan was about to step up and try his shot at comforting her but instead a voice boomed down the hall way.

"Rory!"

Austin and Matt pushed through the crowd watching Rory as Rory's head shot up. "Austin, Matt, we have to go to the hospital!" Rory trying to stand up unsuccessfully, finding her knees were equivalent to jelly at the moment.

"We know, Liz called us," Matt replied. "He'll be ok Rory… he'll be ok."

"What if he isn't?" she cried.

"He will be," Austin confirmed. "Let's go babe, we have to head over there," He said lifting her up easily as her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. She immediately buried her face in his neck, crying.

"I didn't even get to tell him I love him," Rory said into his neck, being heard by everyone who was close.

"You will Rory," Matt assured, "Tristan's a fighter… he's not going to give up his life."

* * *

**AN: **DUN DUNN DUNNN! Yes it's Tristan Dugrey! No Rogan yet again. it's coming just not yet! Thank you to nemo123489 for this idea! I'm keeping the review request at 35 because I know you can all keep it up. Thanks so much to all of you! I'm thinking there will be 4-5 more chapters in this story before it's finito! But don't you worry... a sequel will follow and i promise it won't be horrible like movies that come out with sequels that end up sucking. It'll be just as much drama except in a college setting. Yay! Review Review Review! 


	40. All They Have is Themselves

Rory rushed into her mother's arms as soon as she stepped into the emergency waiting room, shaking as her sobs that had subsided to hiccups came back with full force.

Behind her, Austin and Matt stood in silence, knowing that they had to stay strong for both Rory and Tristan. Their promises to Rory of Tristan recovering quickly were empty, the really didn't know the whole situation, only that he had gotten in a car accident on his way to school by himself.

"What's going on, what is the doctor saying?" Rory managed to get out, taking a seat next to Eric Dugrey who gave her a small, sad smile.

"We're waiting for him to come out right now to give us the news sweetie," Chris Hayden said to his heartbroken daughter.

"What exactly happened?" Austin asked trying to grasp the information of the situation. "I know that he drove himself to school because he told us to go ahead, but T's usually a good driver."

"According to what the police came upon, he must have hit a patch of black ice and slid, totally spinning him off of the road and into a nearby tree," Liz replied trying to contain her nervousness and not frighten the kids.

"And he wasn't awake when they found him?" Matt asked realizing only now how serious this could really be.

Eric Dugrey shook his head. "But we have the best doctors on the staff son, Strobe, Francine, Emily, Richard, Violete, Channing, Arnold and Eliza all pulled some major strings and said they would be here in the blink of an eye if the hospital didn't act fast enough to our liking."

"Pays to be rich," Lorelai mumbled trying to lighten the mood. Rory was able to let out a small smile before a very somber looking man who was obviously a doctor approached the group. "Hayden's and Dugrey's?" he asked looking down at his chart.

"Yes," they all replied.

"Hello I'm Doctor Terrence Carter and I will be the in house doctor for Tristan Dugrey," he said smiling warmly.

"How is he?" Rory asked standing up next to Eric, hoping her knees wouldn't give out.

The doctor gave her a small smile and a sigh before giving them the status of his obviously beloved patient. "He's pretty beat up, and I'm not going to lie. His left leg is broken as well as his left arm, apparently the impact of the crash was mainly focused on that side of his body. He was unconscious when he came in, bruised up and cut up here and there from broken pieces of glass."

"Is he awake now?" Matt asked anxiously. Doctor Carter heaved a sighed and smiled solemnly. "No, right now we're having his transferred to a room. He's in a shallow state of comatose, but it's a coma nonetheless. From the damage that he received from the accident and the results of a CAT scan we ran, we were able to deduce he should be out of his state anywhere from two hours to two months."

At the word coma, the group let out a shared gasp, but as the explanation went on, their worry subsided slowly. Although Tristan was in a coma, the assurance that he would be out of it was _somewhat_ comforting. But that wouldn't stop Rory babying the hell out of him, even if he was unconscious while she did it.

"Can we see him?" Matt asked.

"He's being moved up to a room right now, so you can just go to the front desk and they'll point you in the right direction."

"Thank you so much," Rory said gratefully, gathering up her purse in pursuit of the front desk, not realizing the several cameras snapping pictures of her distraught figure. Today, the paparazzi would have a field day.

* * *

"Finally the whore gets what she deserves," a voice said breaking the confused silence that filled the hallway as soon as Rory had left. 

Everyone's heads whipped around to face the direction of the voice and found their eyes landing on a smug looking Summer. That was simply crossing the line and everyone knew it. The first one to react was Colin, which stuck everyone by surprise.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he spat striding over to her. Her leer immediately disappeared to be replaced by a scowl. "Why do you care? Your best friend dumped that baggage like a six month old baby diaper."

"She broke up with me," Logan stepped in, "and it made me feel like shit and I made her feel like shit in return, which she didn't deserve. And I'm a jackass for doing that to her," he said more to himself but still audible to everyone that stood in the hallway hushed.

"So that's why you fucked a girl every different day of the week?" Josh's voice asked an arrogance evident. "Because you cared about her? Who you trying to fool Huntz? You can't get out of this one. You screwed this girl over… and the best part is we all expected it. We didn't buy the perfect boyfriend act one second. Everyone knew that you were going to screw up, and everyone knows now your words mean nothing. It's over for you playboy," he said just before the bell rang and he stalked off with his cronies, a giant smile on his face that read 'I win'.

The only students that remained were Logan and his 5 friend. Logan felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He had turned into the man he promised Rory he would never be, and the man he thought had gone away for good. A hand laid on his shoulder gingerly pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned to find Stephanie looking up at him with a tentative look.

"He wasn't right about any of that Logan. I hope you know that," she said softly with the rest of the group nodding in agreement behind her. Logan just shook his head and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Let's go find out which hospital she's heading to."

* * *

"Rory we have to it's not like we have a choice in the matter. Please don't make this any harder than it already is," argued Chris holding his daughter by her shoulders trying to level with her. 

Rory shook her head furiously in disbelief. This couldn't be true; these weren't her parents she knew anymore. They were turning into society parents. "Tristan is in a freaking coma and you're leaving to go to a _business meeting_? Are you serious dad? Do you really expect me to be calm about this!" she yelled not caring the attention she was drawing from the nurses stationed outside of Tristan's room.

"Rory please, we tried getting out of this but we can't. You know what it would be like when we got this inheritance and there's nothing we can do about it," Lorelai said from behind him, her heartbreaking for Rory, hearing the pain in her voice and realizing how much she was growing out of their reach by the second.

"Whatever," Rory said shaking her head, "When your son wakes up, I'll be there for him to wake up to, and there to tell him where his parental figures are. Where is it again? Germany?" she asked bitterly turning her back on them and reentering Tristan's room, closing the door firmly behind her.

"We're turning into our parents," Liz said sadly as they turned to walk away from the room.

"No we're not," Lorelai defended, "Our parents wouldn't feel as guilty as I do."

Eric sighed and pulled an arm around his wife and his wife's best friend. "They're growing up… they have their own people now."

"He's right," Chris added, "they're going to have to get used to this. To the real world where sometimes all they have is themselves."

* * *

"You alright Rory?" Austin asked as soon as she reentered the room looking emotionally drained. 

"Not really, but that's nothing new," she said plopping down on the chair between Austin and Matt while taking Tristan's limp hand in her own, giving it a kiss.

"Do you feel like talking about it babe?" Matt questioned. Rory sighed. "It's just, everything is changing so fast and I feel like I don't have any time to take one thing in before the next one comes at me. It's just too much."

Matt and Austin shared a concerned look. Austin nodded his head towards the door and Matt got the idea. "I'm going to get you some coffee hun, maybe it'll help to calm things down a little," he said getting up and kissing Rory on the temple before walking out of the room silently.

As soon as he was out of the door, Austin pulled Rory into his lap, her hand still clutching firmly onto Tristan's. "Pinky, you under estimate yourself," he said exasperated.

"What do you mean?" she asked turning her body to look at him.

"You think you can handle it, but here you are still alive and breathing fine. You're handling it Rory. You get through everyday thinking you can't do it, but then by the end of the day you're still here, stronger than ever. Don't even doubt yourself sweetheart," Austin said running a hand up and down her arm. Rory seemed to be in a daze but Austin was well aware she heard him loud and clear, and was processing the words.

"Just think about it Rory. I'm going to go find Matt and we're gonna get us some clothes and necessities from Stars Hollow," he said lifting Rory back into her chair and making his way to the door. "Austin?" she called just as he was about to exit.

"Yea babe?" he asked not turning around.

"Be careful. I might be handling it now, but with all three of my best friend in the hospital I don't think I'll be in as good shape," she said with a light joking mood. Austin turned and smiled at her and gave a mock salute before exiting the room, leaving Rory with Tristan.

Rory's eyes traveled up and down his body clad only in a flimsy hospital gown. His legs were covered with bruises and one leg securely placed in a cast. His one arm was also held in a cast and a map of undefined bruises and cuts littered his face. Rory sighed and ran a hand through his hair, kissing each bruise on his face. "Gosh best friend, didn't I tell you one day your taking forever to get ready would bite you in the ass?" she asked only to be responded by silence.

"You have to wake up Tristan, you just have to. No matter how much Austin says I'm doing good on my own, the fact is you're half the reason I am. I need you here, to get through all that's going on. I don't think I can survive without you here for two months, so please just wake up," she said kissing both of his eyelids, "I need you."

After what felt like another 5 minutes of silence Rory sighed and took a seat back on her chair, taking his hand in hers once more with a big sigh. Suddenly, a familiar husky voice filled the room. "I knew you need me Pinky."

Rory's head shot up to Tristan's face to see his damaged but still handsome face with his usual smirk plastered on it, eyes still closed. "Tristan?"

"No this is Jane Austen speaking through Tristan from the afterworld, here to thank you for all the money you contributed from buying all those copies of my books," Tristan replied opening his eyes slowly and looking down at Rory. Rory jumped up and almost tackled him with tears in her eyes before realizing his state and gently laying her body across his, hugging as tightly as she could without hurting him.

"You jerk, you scared the crap out of me," she scolded and sobbed, still clutching onto him for dear life.

"I vaguely heard that part of your speech to me. But I'm here now Rory, I'm really sorry for scaring you," Tristan said.

"Don't even apologize! I should call the nurse," Rory said pulling away and reaching for the buzzer only to be stopped by Tristan. "Don't yet Pinky. I just want you to lay with me a while… we have a lot of talking to do because it seems like you've been blocking me out lately," he said sliding over gingerly in the bed and pulling out the sheet from under him to cover the two of them as soon as Rory was settled next to him.

"I'm really sorry for that Tristan. It's just so much has been going on and I didn't know any other way to handle it."

"What do you think I'm here for?" he asked breathing in the scent of her hair. And that was all it took for Rory to spill her heart out and talk to Tristan about everything. From the problems with Logan, to the problems with herself, and last but not least the growing rift between them and their parents. At some point the nurse came in to check Tristan's vitals before the two fell asleep as they were, Rory feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

The two were fast asleep, not even waking up to hear the raucous when a camera man had gotten into the room, securing a few photos before the security came and roughly escorted him from the room. They didn't even wake up when 8 of their friends bound in stopping abruptly at the site that greeted them.

* * *

"Please just freaking give us the room number!" Logan urged pounding his fist on the desk with each word.

"Sir, I've told you time and time again that the room numbers of all patients are confidential to public and you must be an immediate family member to retrieve that said room number," replied the nurse frustrated.

Logan get out a loud grunt like sound and looked as if he was about to grab the computer from the desk and throw it across the room when Stephanie stopped him and nodded for Colin to give it a try. Lord knew that Colin was arrogant enough to make anyone feel below him.

"Hello," Colin started taking a peek at the plump woman's identification tag, "Linda."

"Don't even try pretty boy, you're not getting through, especially not to Dugrey's room," she replied turning her back to them to do some paper work. The group looked down defeated.

"Great, we came all the way here, and it took us over half an hour to figure out which hospital he's in and we can't even get into his room!" Louise whined worried about her two friends. Just then, two recognizable faces walked in through the rotating doors with two duffle bags.

"It's our lucky day," Finn said, "Mates over here!" he called out. The two men turned to the familiar voice and made their way over to the group looking solemn.

"They not letting you in?" Matt asked sliding next to Madeline and throwing a friendly arm around her.

"We're not family," Madeline replied with a pout.

"Whatever, come with us," Austin replied eyeing Logan bitterly and leading them the correct way.

"We don't need your help," Logan responded annoyed.

"Swallow your pride Huntzberger," retorted Matt shaking his head. "There's more at stake here. Or could you not tell by Rory bawling this morning?"

Logan scowled but kept his mouth shut which Stephanie decided was a good silence to be filled with the impending question. "How is he?"

Austin sighed and ran a hand through his barely there hair. "Shallow coma, but he's going to make it. I know he will." The group was surprised to say the least but kept on the light of hope Austin and Matt seemed to hold.

"How is she taking it?" Logan asked softly, not looking up from his feet as he did.

"She's… Rory, she's handling it," Austin replied honestly. "So what brings you all here?"

"Tristan's our mate too mate, and love needs us," Finn answered. The two nodded and the group walked the rest of the way in silence, only stopping when they walked into the room and found Tristan and Rory sleeping soundly in the bed, smiles gracing both of their faces.

Logan couldn't help the green eyed monster take over him but knew acting on it in the moment would only wound his dignity and pride that he had been trying so hard to keep in tact. Instead he stayed silent along with the 7 other people who entered.

"Should we wake her up?" Stephanie asked the group as a whole.

"No, she'll just get cranky," Tristan said opening his eyes with a smile. The group gasped in surprise, not knowing that Tristan had woken up from his state.

"Holy crap bro, you scared us for a while," Matt said striding closer to his side of the bed and giving him the best manly hug he could in the angle he was in. Austin nodded in agreement and copied the motion trying not to wake Rory in the process.

Tristan shrugged, "Lost control of the wheel. Just a little beat up." He looked past Austin and Matt and at the 6 extra figures in the room. "Thanks for coming you guys… even with the… circumstances."

"No problem mate, Rory love made quite a scene in the hallway and we knew things couldn't be good," Finn replied shaking his hand being serious for once. Tristan attempted to prop himself up higher on the bed with Rory still around him but woke her up in doing so.

Her eyes opened gradually and she stretched out her body, not yet realizing the 6 new inhabitants of the room until she had sat up and fully opened her eyes. The sight she was met with was not what she expected. A smile briefly graced her face that gave the 6 hope, which quickly diminished as her smile turned into a scowl. She got up off of the bed almost fiercely and kissed Tristan's forehead.

"I'll get us something to eat," she said softly before walking right past her friends leaving them looking after her.

"Shit," Logan sighed running a hand through his hair. "I'm going after her," he said determined.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tristan asked looking up to where Logan once was. But of course it was too late, he was already out the door.

"She's going to eat him alive," Austin said shaking his head, "he needs to give her some space."

"Space?" Louise asked. "Don't you think that he's given her plenty of space already?"

"Yea, he has. But now's not the time to try and close it all up. She's definitely not in a happy go lucky mood," Matt answered. Tristan and Austin nodded in agreement.

"Does mate still have a chance at all?" Finn asked the three while taking a seat next to Tristan's bed.

"Don't ask me, I just got out of a coma, don't think I'm not ready for this drama yet," Tristan said in a dramatic tone that was only half joking.

"He still loves her you know," Colin said matter of factly.

"Of course we do," Matt said, "But he's not proving himself to us at all. Screwing every girl around isn't exactly the best 'win her back' maneuver."

The group just nodded in agreement before Colin asked, "Where are Lorelai, Chris, Eric and Liz?"

Tristan once again sighed and ran his unscathed hand through his hair. "Things are changing in our relationship, and it's one of the reasons Rory's so stressed out."

"What do you mean?" Madeline asked confused. It was hard for her to believe that the big happy family those 10 had formed was changing, if they couldn't last then there was no hope for her with her parents.

"They're off on a business trip right now," Tristan said spelling it all out of everyone.

"Oh," Stephanie said sadly with a sympathetic smile. "I never thought that anything like that could happen to your carefree parents."

"Neither did me and Rory, but apparently we were wrong," Tristan replied sadly, "I guess this is what growing up's all about."

"If growing up's about distancing yourself from your parents, then we grew up a long time ago," Louise answered sadly.

"Well, I guess it had to come sooner or later," Tristan replied with the same look everyone's faces had.

Their lives were changing fast, and they could do nothing to stop it. It was just the way things had to be. That was something that the group was slowly learning. This occurrence had made them all realize how quickly a life can be taken, and how quickly it could be restored. It made them realize how much they had to relish their time that was slowly coming to an end, the finale being graduation. It made them realize how much they had let drama take over, and forgotten just to have fun with possibly their first and last year together.

It made a certain blonde haired brown eyed hurting guy want to be there for his ex girlfriend, even though he wasn't sure if she wanted him to be there. It made him want to get down on his knees and just beg for forgiveness, even though he knew that it was she who asked for this. It made him realize that if it were her in the car instead of Tristan, he wouldn't be able to live knowing she was hurt. It made him realize, he still loved her, and how much his actions had only been in spite, trying to get her to say that she loved him back.

He needed her to love him back, even if it wasn't in the way he had been wanting. He just needed her in general back in his life, because without her he was straddling his limits without a safety net.

"Rory!" he yelled watching her stride as quick as she could into a closing elevator. She heard him, and he knew she heard him by the way she flinched. But she refused to turn around or look up from the ground, afraid of what she would do if she locked eyes with him.

The elevator doors slowly closed, and Rory thought she was out of the clear an arm reached in between the door stopping them from closing.

_I wonder who it could be._

**AN:** Ok not a well written chapter I have to admit. But hey, pretty boy lives! Review! Keeping it at 35! Maybe some Rogan action next chapter... or maybe not! The faster you review the faster you find out! Love you all!


	41. Hiatus?

**AN: Haha just kidding about the Chapter Title! I wouldn't do that to you guys! Anyways, here's the chapter. **

**I own nothing.  
**

* * *

"_Rory!" he yelled watching her stride as quick as she could into a closing elevator. She heard him, and he knew she heard him by the way she flinched. But she refused to turn around or look up from the ground, afraid of what she would do if she locked eyes with him. _

_The elevator doors slowly closed, and Rory thought she was out of the clear an arm reached in between the door stopping them from closing.  
_

* * *

Rory looked up thinking she knew who would be standing there but instead was greeted with the chiseled Australian features of none other than Finnegan Rothschild the 3rd. Rory was disappointed, but didn't show it and instead pretended he wasn't there, focusing on the cool metal doors rejoining. 

"Hello there love," Finn said chipper, trying to cut the tangible tension in the confined space. Rory made no attempt to response so Finn continued. "I told the other blokes and Sheilas that I would be your humble escort down to the cafeteria. So here I am!"

Rory still made no response and shuffled her feet not believing how long the elevator was taking. Suddenly, the whole thing came to a halt with a loud buzz as Finn slammed his hand into the emergency stop button fixated on the button panel.

"Finn!" Rory exclaimed in shock gripping onto his arms to steady her self.

"So you do know my name love?" Finn quipped with a big grin.

"You're crazy! This is a hospital Finn; people need these elevators for emergencies," Rory ranted trying to push a button that would start the elevator again. Finn shook his head. "Sorry doll the only way out is through me."

Rory stared at him blankly. "Finn that doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it does doll, now have a seat next to your favorite Aussie," he said sitting down with his back against the far wall of the elevator. Rory sighed but had no choice to comply, keeping an impatient face on.

"What is this all about Finn?" she asked irritated.

"It's about you being mad as a cut snake at the group love," Finn replied. "On behalf of all of us I'd like to apologize."

"It doesn't work that way Finn. You can't say sorry and expect things to be better, you can't just ignore something that happened and hope that it never comes back to bite you in the ass," Rory replied.

"Love I admit we did make a Blue but that's no reason to give us Buckley's, Buckley's chance," Finn said thoroughly confusing Rory.

"Can you please rephrase that?" she asked with her brows furrowed together.

"Oh right love, sorry I sometimes I forget you're a Seppo," he replied still leaving Rory confused. "We made a mistake love, but you need to give us a chance to explain how the situation looked to us."

Rory sighed, she was getting tired of being mad at everyone in her life minus her 3 best friends, and knew that she had to eventually put this feud past her before it was too late. "I guess it might have looked and sounded suspicious, but you guys should have trusted us," Rory said leaning her head on Finn's shoulder and breathing in his missed distinct scent of alcohol and cologne.

"I know love, we should have… but with you and mate in that big spat we thought you were trying to get back at him, because if you were it worked," he said flinging an arm around her and pulling her closer.

Rory couldn't help but giggle. "No I wasn't trying to do that Finn. I'm just trying to survive each day that he's… yeah," she replied not being able to say it out loud.

"It's his way of handling things love," Finn said honestly.

"Let's not talk about him," Rory said quickly not yet feeling comfortable about that particular topic.

"Fine love, but you can't keep hiding from your feelings and pretending they're not there," Finn said wisely.

"Are you sober?" she asked surprised on his comment.

"Yes love, but let's not tell anyone that, they might see how much more loveable I am and try to keep me this way," he said seriously, rubbing his head. "I forgot my flask at home."

Rory laughed before a voice came over an intercom. "Excuse me, is everything ok in there? Our computers just alerted us that an emergency stop was activated."

"Things are going to be alright," Rory said more to herself than the operator over the intercom.

"Err… well ok then, we'll have you out of this mess soon," the operator answered confused by Rory's response.

"Sounds good," Rory replied with a grin to Finn. Finn knew she wasn't talking about the elevators as the lights turned back on and they continued their descent.

* * *

Logan watched Rory disappear behind the closing doors of the elevator before a flash of Aussie ran past him and stuck his arm in between the magnetic doors. 

"Finn what are you doing?" Logan asked confused.

"One step at a time mate; she has to let us in before she lets you in," he replied meaningfully before disappearing behind the silver doors.

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair before turning back in the direction of Tristan's room. He couldn't help but want to push the process faster than it was supposed to go because he missed Rory. It had been two months since she had truly been with him and it killed him. He just wanted her there in any way shape or form, he needed her to feel something again, anything but her hollowness she had adopted recently.

This was the reason he was in such spite with Austin and Matt. He felt as if they were slowing down the process of reconciliation, acting as two big guard dogs keeping him away from her. And now, Tristan was in the hospital and it only made yet another obstacle standing in his way.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he paid no attention to where he was walking and bumped into a body. He brought his eyes up for an apology but they turned to slits.

"Watch it," he spat.

"You were the one off in Never-Never Land Peter Pan. What was your choice of pixie dust?" Austin answered with a smirk.

"Clever," Logan answered dryly side stepping to try and get by. Austin exhaled noisily, if he didn't love Rory so much he wouldn't be doing this but alas his affection for the Hayden got the better of him.

"Wait man, I think we should talk," he said turning around and calling out to Logan's back. Logan slowly turned around with a weary face.

"If you're going to tell me how much of an ass I'm being and how much I'm throwing my life away then you don't have to. I get enough of that from my father, especially after he found out about me and Rory," he replied.

Austin shook his head. "It's nothing like that man. It's just that I think we should just put what happened in Zugerberg aside and start with a clean slate; despite all the things that have been going on lately."

"There really is no point is there? I mean, it's not like I'm with Rory anymore, so there really is no need for you to feel obligated to befriend me," Logan replied with a hint of bitterness while turning back around.

"She still cares for you. Even if she doesn't act that way, I know she still does," Austin said seriously causing Logan to turn back around.

"I think she stopped caring when I did," Logan replied trying to cover up his feelings.

"Then she never really stopped huh?" Austin replied cleverly. Logan blinked twice with a frown. "You don't know anything about me."

"I may not, but your friends do and they can see it too. And Tris, Matt, and I can see the same exact look on Rory's face; those looks of hidden pain. No matter how many girls you screw and no matter how much Rory tries to cover up her feelings with her little Ice Princess mask, it's obvious what you're both feeling."

"Really now, tell me Dr. Phil, what are those feelings?" Logan asked deciding to humor Austin.

"Betrayal, regret, anger, love," Austin replied not missing a beat. Logan scoffed not willing to be seen as easily read. "That's bullshit man," he said lying completely.

Austin stared him down before shrugging. "If you say so Huntz, but if you'll excuse me I have to find her," he said turning around. "Oh and just don't be surprised by what you see in the room, be careful with those so called not there feelings," he added before walking off leaving Logan confused and frustrated.

* * *

As Finn and Rory entered the cafeteria, they were greeted with the aggravated voice of Violete Packard. "What do you mean you only have potato soup!? My Tristan's favorite soup is chicken noodle and when he wakes up I want it to be there waiting for him. Therefore I would need a hot plate also! " she yelled at the confused cafeteria worker. "If he wakes up…JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP!" she blubbered before smothering her face in the shoulder of her husband Channing's jacket. 

"L-Listen ma'am, I'm really sorry we really don't have any chicken noodle soup here," the worker stuttered feeling bad for making her cry. Rory sighed and made her way over to the group of 8 misplaced socialite grandparents.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rory asked when she reached them, surprising them.

"Rory, Tristan's in the hospital!" Francine Hayden exclaimed as if Rory had no idea.

"I was aware of that grandma Hayden, that's why I'm here," Rory replied.

"And that's why we're here Rory, how is he doing?" Arnold Dugrey asked nervously. Looks like the cold heart of the Dugrey grandparents were melting in concern for their grandson.

"Mate's awake and kicking! Upstairs with the others," Finn answered with a big smile to the usually intimidating socialites. They all beamed back at him and Finn began to feel uncomfortable, shuffling between his two feet with Rory coming to his rescue.

"Room 376 you guys, follow the signs," Rory directed. The grandparents nodded happily and walked away leaving Rory rubbing her forehead and Finn fanning himself. "Oy love, remind me never to try talking to the Stepford wives and their counterparts again, I felt like they were brainwashing me with invisible mind control waves."

Rory laughed but gave Finn a smack on the arm. "Those are my grandparents you're talking about!" she scolded with a smile. Finn just smiled back and threw his arm around her, getting in line for some much needed snacks.

* * *

Logan stepped into the room still confused about what he was told by Austin, but then realized exactly what he was talking about. Inside he came face to face with the girl that started the whole mess, and another close friend of Rory's._ Yes, that's right folks, our beloved Marissa and Aiden!_

While Marissa sat in the corner being ignored by the room as a whole, Aiden was at the bedside of Tristan smiling and laughing with him, apparently having heard the news of the accident. As soon as Marissa spotted Logan she got a sly grin and stood up to strut her way over to him. Logan pretended not to see her and instead went over to Aiden and gave him a stiff but acknowledging nod. "Hey," he said shortly.

"Hey," Aiden answered obviously uncomfortable about the situation.

"Hey babe," Marissa purred sliding up next to him, oblivious to the glares everyone in the room sent her. It was no secret what she did, and everyone felt anger towards her for doing it. Her and Logan's kiss had sparked a whole shit load of chain reactions, ultimately leading the situation they were in now.

"Don't even talk to me Marissa," Logan replied angrily, pulling away from her and now even bothering to hide the hate and anger in his voice.

"Aww now, that's not the way you were New Year's Eve," she said seductively.

"How would you know? Logan didn't even have a chance to speak before you assaulted his lips with yours," Colin replied arrogantly as he could.

Marissa glared at him briefly before turning her bedroom eyes back on and flashing them at Logan. Logan just rolled his eyes and addressed Tristan. "How are you feeling man?" he asked trying to break the ice.

"Err… fine," Tristan replied uncomfortably. "How are you?"

Before Logan could answer 8 well dressed grandparents burst in to the room with the four women being followed by their significant others.

"Move, move, move!" Emily Gilmore commanded shooing the teens out of the way. "Tristan darling how are you? Are you feeling alright? Ugh look at these dingy sheets how are you supposed to feel better with sheets like these!"

Tristan whined, "Grandma Gilmore really it's alright I'm fine."

"Nonsense!" Violete Packard exclaimed fluffing his pillows as Eliza Dugrey opened the shades wider. "We're going to get you back in tip top shape young man. You got yourself in quite a mishap today and you're lucky to be so well as you are now!"

"But that's how the Dugrey's are; we're fighters!" Arnold exclaimed placing a hand on Tristan's shoulder.

"Uhh… Tris, we're going to go find Austin so your grandparents can take care of you. It's getting a little too crowded in here," Matt said ignoring the pleading looks of 'no' Tristan sent their way. Matt just smirked and left the room with the other 7 teens trailing behind him.

"Tristan's quite a prince isn't he?" Louise asked laughing as they made their way to the elevator, shooting fierce looks at Marissa as she tried to latch on to Logan's side with no luck.

Matt just laughed and nodded his head, leading the way to the cafeteria, praying to God that Rory wasn't there… and that if she was that a vicious food fight wouldn't start with her and blonde bimbo known as Marissa

* * *

"There you two are," Austin said finding Finn and Rory playing sugar packet football on the cafeteria table with empty cups of coffee surrounding them. 

"Yep, we were planning to go back up there but then the sugar packets distracted us," Rory replied flicking a packet at Finn that immediately hit his forehead.

"Touchdown!" Rory exclaimed throwing her hands in the air causing Finn to pout and groan.

"So I take this as a sign that you two are ok now?" Austin asked pulling a chair up to their table.

"Yes mate, finally gave in to the Finn finesse!" Finn exclaimed with a smile.

"Try the playboy pleading," Rory quipped with a smirk.

"That hurts right here love," Finn said holding his hand to his heart. Rory laughed and rolled her eyes before turning to Austin.

"What are you doing here dearest?" she asked placing her hands on his lap. He instinctively took them and his with a smile. "Checking up to make sure neither of you have killed each other, unfortunately you haven't," he joked.

Rory scoffed, "You can't live without me Hayes, who are you trying to fool?" Austin rolled his eyes in return before Rory asked, "Did my grandparents make it up to Tristan's room?"

"Uhh… actually Tristan had some other visitors," Austin replied uneasily.

"Who mate?" Finn asked perking up in interest. The voice from behind them answered their question. "Logan come on," the whiny voice said.

"If I turn around will you promise me that a scrawny blonde dip shit won't be standing there?" Rory asked through clenched teeth.

"I can't really promise you that Rory…" Austin said holding onto her hands tighter. "We're in public Rory," he reminded.

"Yes a hospital, which means she can get treated for both her physical and mental ailments," she hissed back trying to get up but being held down by Finn who suddenly had a firm grasp on her shoulders.

"There you guys are," Matt said coming up to their table with an annoyed look. "Someone give me a painkiller please," he mumbled.

"Headache?" Austin asked with a smirk.

"Looogan come on talk to meee," Marissa whined.

"Among other things," Matt mumbled plopping down on a seat next to Finn. Rory couldn't help but laugh until the rest of the group found their way to the table.

"Oh my gosh Aiden!" she exclaimed almost forgetting that he and Marissa lived with each other. She lept up into his arms and he laughed and hugged her back.

"When I said we should hang out again soon I didn't think it would be under these circumstances," he said with his green eyes sparkling.

"Better than nothing," she suggested, ignoring Logan who she knew was glaring at the moment. Rory took a deep breath and turned to Marissa, trying so hard to keep her composure. "Hey Marissa," she said with a plastic smile.

"Hello Mory," she answered snottily.

"It's Rory," the whole group corrected causing her to make a face. "Whatever."

"How's Tris?" Rory asked turning to Aiden. "He was good, getting spoiled by the socialites as we speak," he answered with a big smile. "That's good," Rory replied giggling.

"Rory love I'm bored!" Finn exclaimed with a glower. The group looked taken aback that Finn was talking Rory and even more taken aback when she answered.

"Patience is a virtue sweetie," she said.

"Whoa wait, you and Finn are talking now?" Colin asked not being able to bite his tongue.

"Yes, I apologized to the kitten and she accepted," Finn replied smiling at Rory who smiled right back.

"So does that mean we're good?" Stephanie asked hopefully. She had missed Rory being there for her, and that was no secret. Rory turned to look at her as if contemplating. "I guess so," she replied nonchalant with a smile. Stephanie squealed almost high enough only dogs could hear it and pounced onto Rory with Louise and Madeline close behind. "I missed you so much!" she exclaimed hugging the dear life out of Rory. Rory tried to laugh but began to cough from lack of air. Colin came over and pried the three girls off of Rory.

"Easy there ladies, one socialite in the hospital is enough," he said with a smirk to Rory. "Good to have you back Hayden," he said giving her a brief but brotherly hug.

"Softie!" Rory exclaimed with a smile.

"Aiden, I'm bored let's go," Marissa suddenly proclaimed flipping her hair and grabbing his arms. Aiden frowned. "I barely got to catch up with Rory and Tristan," he replied. Her response was a glare.

Aiden sighed and turned to Rory irritated. "Listen obviously my rides being a whiny brat so I have to go, but I'm having a birthday party in two weeks so if Tristan is doing better you guys should come," he suggested. "All of you," he said addressing the group.

"We'll see," Rory replied. "Where is it going to be?"

"My place," Marissa replied sending a wink towards Logan who just turned away. Rory looked uneasy about the whole thing but luckily Austin spoke up. "We'll see man, Tristan might not be in a partying mood 2 weeks after a car accident."

Aiden nodded in understanding, "No problem, just let me know. You know my number Rory," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Aiden," she said returning the gesture before he was practically dragged out of the cafeteria by Marissa.

Rory sighed and plopped back down in her chair as the others went to get some snacks, leaving Rory with Austin, Logan, Matt, and Finn. She sat thinking about how much life could change in the blink of an eye while Austin, Finn, and Matt all talked about some Maxim model they were obsessing over.

Change is a funny thing. Without it, life would be amazingly dull but with too much of it and life just doesn't seem to slow down. There are changes that seem to make your walls go crumbling down, while there are other ones that make you feel like you're on top of the world. It's happening everyday, sometimes a little at a time, and sometimes all at once.

It's funny to think that one change to your past and your future can be altered. Imagine how people who love each other change together, almost as one life. Imagine if you were to take a chance at something different, how different your life could be.

_Imagine if that one person decided they were going to change their future by taking a chance now._

"Rory can we talk?" Logan asked hoarsely approaching her slowly.

One decision can change the outcome of the rest of your life. One decision can change the outcome of a story and give readers another gleam of hope towards the broken relationship of their favorite couple with one simple statement.

"Yea, I think we should," Rory replied getting up from her seat and leading Logan out of the cafeteria and out of the hospital.

The hardest part of taking a step towards change is being unsure of the direction it will lead you though.

* * *

**AN:** The ending of that chapter was so much fun to write! haha Anyways, Im not promising anything in subject to Rogan action for next chapter, but at least Rory's not completely bitchin and mopey right? Magic number is 37! just because... idk I think i like that number lol. Love you all thanks so much for the great reviews! 


	42. Almost

**AN: **GAHHH this is so late. Major family issues going on right now and I'm serving as a mjor support system for my cousin right now who's suffering from a 5 year heartbreak... so I've been at her house like every day for 2 weeks now trying to help her cope. 5 years... its crazy. Here's your update.

* * *

"_Rory can we talk?" Logan asked hoarsely approaching her slowly._

_One decision can change the outcome of the rest of your life. One decision can change the outcome of a story and give readers another gleam of hope towards the broken relationship of their favorite couple with one simple statement. _

"_Yea, I think we should," Rory replied getting up from her seat and leading Logan out of the cafeteria and out of the hospital. _

_The hardest part of taking a step towards change is being unsure of the direction it will lead you though._

Rory fidgeted nervously with her jacket zipper, looking over at the view of Hartford from the patient overpass the hospital had situated on its grounds. Logan stood next to her, his hands gripping the railing taking deep breaths while listening to the wind whistle around them. It would've been a romantic site if there weren't so much tension.

"Rory, I want to get past this and just try being friends again because I can honestly say I miss you being around and there to talk to," Logan started before he backed out of this. Being in such a close distance with Rory was intoxicating, and was reminding him how much he wanted her back, but he knew an event like that was still far in the horizon.

"Logan, I've always been here for you to talk to. It was just up to you to take the initiative to do so," Rory replied ever so formally. Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You know that's not true Rory. If that were the case you would be able to look me in the eye right now," he replied turning to face her with his side against the railing, trying not to be affected by how simply beautiful she looked.

Rory's breath caught in her throat. Turning to look at him just might throw all her composure she was grasping onto so tightly out the window. But she did it anyway, because that was the only way she was going to show him she meant every word she said, even if she didn't.

Logan was surprised when she turned to face him and realized how much he missed gazing into her eyes, he didn't notice the hard glint they still took, because he was too caught up in his thoughts of nostalgia, and he certainly didn't see the words she spoke coming.

"Logan you can talk to me anytime you want. As far as I'm concerned, what's passed is past and there's no way that we can change that. I've forgiven you and I'd like to think that you've forgive me. It's apparent that what we had wasn't working out either way so it's good that both of us move on and just stay friends right?" Rory asked trying to keep the confidence she had up. She was lying, but she sure as hell wasn't going to show it.

Logan's heart dropped. _Did she just say it'd be best to move on?_ "R- right," he stuttered trying to grasp he words.

"Great," she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes before leaning over and giving him a quick hug, both of them trying to ignore the sparks and the warmth that they didn't want to pull away from. However, Rory did and shot him a smile. "Well I'm going to check on the others, are you coming?" she asked.

"Uh, in a bit, I'm just going to enjoy the view for a little longer," he said turning away.

"Alright," Rory all but whispered walking away and not daring to look back. Not willing to see the result of her false words.

_It's the hardest thing  
I'll ever have to do  
To turn around and walk away  
Pretending I don't love you_

Logan watched her go before turning yet again to face the city. It looks as if Rory acted on Logan's prior resolution of letting go. _Man was karma a bitch_.

**One Week Later…**

"Welcome back to school T-Man!" yet another jock yelled slapping Tristan a little too hard and causing him to almost lose balance on his crutches. Lucky for him, Rory was there to help him regain it with a worried smile. "Maybe we should just go home, I'll take notes for you and get all your homework and then you can relax and not worry about you getting hurt again," Rory suggested eagerly.

Tristan sighed. "You're the one who's worried not me. And I'm find, my arm cast is off and the doctor said it's ok for me to be back here. Plus I'm tired of your treating me like I'm a six year old we just got a nasty 'boo-boo'," he said somewhat annoyed at Rory.

Rory frowned frustrated. "I'm sorry Tris, I just don't want you to get hurt again," she said in a small voice. Tristan looked down at her and supported himself with one crutch while dropping the other one and pulling her against his chest with his free arm. "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to get so pissed it's just I'm a big boy and I can handle myself," he said into her hair before kissing the top of her head.

This little display of affection started the gossip mills turning in Chilton once again.

Oh wait no, that's not what started the gossip. That accomplishment could be given to the numerous tabloids that lined the stands of grocery isles. The tabloids with covers featuring Rory in a hospital bed with Tristan, both of them with big smiles on their faces as they slept with the headline 'Hayden Heiress Heats it up in Hospital with Hot Hubby… Huntzberger Heir Hysterical'. Rory didn't know what it was with gossipers and alliteration, but it pissed her the hell off (alliteration not intended). Those tabloids were released a mere day after she and Logan had their talk, and she was worried that it would effect their only newly healing friendship, but Logan said he didn't mind it at all, saying that it wasn't true anyways.

"Hate to break up this touching moment but you're in front of my locker," Colin said smirking at the two best friends. Rory detached herself from Tristan and picked up his crutch, placing it under his arm with a big smile before turning to Colin with a playful glare.

"Way to ruin the best friend moment jerk," she said teasingly before sauntering off to across the hall with Tristan behind her.

"Yeah, yeah. You're missing two shadows, where are they?" Colin asked with a smirk. Rory rolled her eyes but smiled, glad that their relationship was back to the way it was before the giant fight.

"Picking me up some coffee at the nearest Coffee Beanery," Rory replied pulling out her books she would need for the day.

"But the nearest Coffee Beanery is in Andover, that's like 20 minutes away," Colin said.

Rory smirked, "Oh I know."

Colin couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Wrapped around your little finger aren't they Hayden?" he asked shaking his head.

"Can't have it any other way," she replied, "What about you? Where's the wife, the Aussie, the gossip queens and the newspaper heir?" she asked pulling her arm around Tristan's waist.

"Is that all I am to you love, an Aussie? Not your destined lover and future father of your children?" Finn's voice asked as he sauntered down the hall way with the rest of the group in tow.

Rory smiled. "Sorry Finn I'm saving that title for Wentworth Miller."

Finn pouted before pulling her into a hug and spinning her around in a circle causing her to yelp. "So glad that we're one big dysfunctional, spoiled family again mates and kittens," he said putting Rory down.

"Yea, it's much better than the big mope fest we had going on," Rory said sending a smile to Logan that caused his brain to freeze. You would think that after their week of civilities and actual friendly gestures they shared he would be used to her smiling at him, but nope, not even close. The feelings still remained.

He willed himself to smile back at her and suddenly the tables turned. Rory relished the moments he smiled at her, it was the time she felt most at ease and yet torn. The smile convinced her that things indeed had been put behind them and that things were indeed back to normal, but she couldn't help but feel little strings pulling at her heart with his gesture. She ignored them, of course.

"Where are Texas and C-Note?" Madeline asked giggling at their new nicknames she, Louise and Stephanie had came up with. Texas because Austin was a city in Texas and C-note since that was slang for a hundred dollar bill and it became a fact that Matt was one of the few 17 year olds that carried around hundred dollar bills in his wallet. (_A.N. For those who didn't understand the nicknames.)_

"Running around Connecticut for a cup of coffee," Colin said with a smirk while kissing the top of Stephanie's head.

"Why?" Logan asked truly interested. He found that they weren't as bad as he saw them as before, and had civil conversations with them now, sometimes even joking around with them.

"Princess needed coffee," Tristan replied tilting his head in Rory's direction. Logan looked at Rory and she gave him a big innocent grin. Logan couldn't help but laugh and it was music to Rory's ear. However, the smile of Rory was quickly wiped away when a busty brunette stalked her way over to the group with a sly smile on. It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out her intentions.

The group also noticed as she slung an arm around Logan's waist and whispered something in Logan's ear with a smirk sent to Rory. Rory tried to tear her eyes away but couldn't help herself, it was like watching that scary scene where you don't want to look but still do anyways, knowing already the outcome would be regret, or so she thought.

Logan's face stayed indifferent as she nibbled a bit on his ear and he sent a worried glance to Rory but quickly turned away and whispered something in the girl's ear causing her to frown and walk away without a glance back. Confused looks covered all of their faces, but Logan just kept on his placid expression, surprising everyone. Rory though was quite happy.

Logan just told a girl to find another fuck buddy, that was so not his style yet he did it. He had felt Rory's eyes, along with the rest of groups' eyes on him, and he knew that he had to prove himself, even if the brownie points counted for nothing. He was just trying to prove his intentions to himself, to let himself know he could change.

The group broke off into quiet hushed separate conversations, as if the awkward silence shouldn't be messed with. However, that factor was quickly broken by the grunting and stomping of two figures coming down the hall looking rather disgruntled.

"Hayden, explain to us why we do this for you again?" Matt asked her handing her a bag filled with 3 chocolate éclairs.

"Uhmmmm… because you love me?" Rory said with an innocent smile while stuffing a pastry into her mouth.

Austin rolled his eyes and handed her the coffee cup holder that contained the 4 coffees she demanded that morning. Rory gave both of them a kiss on the cheek before devouring the things they had brought her.

"No it's alright Rory, we don't want any, just eat in front of us," Louise commented rolling her eyes at Rory. Rory stopped her movements and stared blankly at Louise before turning her back to the circle they made up.

"Better?" she asked, her voice muffled by what was sure to be the éclair. The group laughed before Logan realized the appearance of Austin and Matt.

"Why the hell do you two look like shit?" Logan asked not meaning to sound mean.

"Charm becomes you Huntzberger," Austin replied with a smirk. Logan feigned laughter and Tristan stepped in. "He's kinda right, you two do look pretty shitty," he said with an eyebrow raised.

"Not everyone can look like models every day like us mate," Finn running his hand through his long disheveled hair. The group scoffed collectively, even Rory who was sipping her coffee, now turning to face the group again.

"Seriously, why do you look like you got ran over by a tractor?" Rory said brushing some dirt off of Austin's shirt as he put an arm around her waist, glaring at her question.

"Funny you should ask," he replied. "Considering you're the reason why we look like this," he said.

"Always blame the cute one," Rory pouted causing the group to laugh and Logan to smile longingly at her.

"Can we please just get to the impending story?" Colin asked getting impatient.

"Fine," Matt said launching the narrative.

"_We've passed the same barber shop about 6 times now man, swallow your pride and ask for directions," Matt groaned dramatically. _

"_Shut the hell up, I've got this," Austin spat back nearly hitting an old lady crossing the street with a walker._

_Matt sighed dramatically. "That's what you said that one time when you were trying to put the star on top of the Christmas tree and ended up breaking a window and almost setting the house on fire," he mumbled._

"_Who the hell puts a Christmas tree near a lit fireplace anyways," mumbled Austin finally deciding to ask for directions._

"You've gotta be kidding me," Logan said with a smirk.

"No, he's serious. Lucky for these two dumbasses I was there," Rory said with a cocky smile.

"There to scream and make us even more nervous," Matt added causing Rory to pout.

"I thought you were going to burn my presents!"

"How selfless of you Rory," Stephanie said laughing.

"Hey I did bring out a bottle of water!" Rory defended.

"Because it's what you were drinking when you went running to see what the fuss was about and you only ended up spilling it onto my face when I came out to ask what was going on," Tristan replied.

Rory glared but said nothing more so Matt continued with his story.

"_About damn time," Matt said as they entered the Coffee Beanery and fell into line, failing to notice they had cut off a little 8 year old girl standing in line for a scone._

"_What does Rory want?" Austin asked pulling his wallet out to check he had enough cash._

"_The usual," Matt replied before he felt a sharp pain on his chin received from the blow of the little girl they had unintentionally cut in line._

_Matt turned around and looked down to see a red face brunette girl with blue eyes. "You cut me in line!" she yelled with a big pout._

"_Oh sorry little girl, we didn't notice you. You're very cute!" Austin said trying to suck up, not realizing the consequences. _

"_STRANGER!" she started screaming causing the whole establishment to look at Austin and Matt accusingly. Matt brought his hand to the girl's mouth to shut her up which was obviously a bad move because a woman quickly made her way over and all but socked Matt and Austin before grabbing the little girl away from them._

"_Did you touch my daughter?" she accused glaring at them with her as intense blue eyes. _

"_We just didn't want her to disturb the others," Matt explained trying to get out of this one. _

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Austin," Austin said with a smirk in place. Stupid stupid Austin. _

_The woman who looked about Lorelai's and Liz's ages glared back before lifting her purse up and practically beating Austin and Matt while screaming in another language. Austin and Matt had a feeling that was because she didn't want her daughter understanding what she said. With one final death glare the woman walked out of the coffee shop pissed with her daughter sticking her tongue behind her. _

_The coffee shop went back to their activities as soon as she left while Austin and Matt stayed in line embarrassed. "Dude, let's just go, I think we've wounded our prides enough," Austin suggested. _

"_Hells no, do you really want to face the wrath of Rory Hayden?" Matt asked. Austin's eyes widened and he turned to stay in line._

The group laughed and Rory glared at the two of them. "I have no wrath."

"Sure you don't sweetie," Louise said rolling her eyes. Rory only harrumphed in reply.

"Wait a minute, that still doesn't explain why you're covered in dirt," Tristan said motioning to Austin and Matt.

"Well ass here couldn't stop bad mouthing the girl who beat us to the cashier. Turns out the cashier was the owner of that particular store and also the husband of that woman, so obviously he wasn't happy," Matt grimaced.

"Which is probably why he literally threw us out, thank god for the grass on the side walk," Austin mumbled. The group stared at the two incredulous before they all laughed out loud at the lengths the two went through just for Rory. Even though Logan knew he would still do just as much.

"Aww… I almost feel bad," Rory pouted. "Almost," she added before chugging her final cup of coffee.

"Amazing how you have all these gorgeous mates wrapped around your little feisty finger love," Finn said.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked innocently causing the girls to roll their eyes.

"Well to start love there's me, and then Tristan, Texas, and C-note, I'm pretty sure Colin mate's quite whipped and then there's Lo-," he started before Stephanie and Louise coughed and gave him a look.

"Lo Mien! I can use some Lo Mien right about now loves so I'm going to go see if there's any in the cafeteria. Anyone want to come?" he said quickly.

"I'll come!" Stephanie, Colin, and Louise all exclaimed as they dragged Madeline with them. "But they don't serve Italian food in the cafeteria!" she exclaimed stupidly as she was pulled down the hallway.

"And then there were 5," Rory mumbled a little uncomfortable at the obvious situation Finn put them in.

"I actually have to go fix something in the tech lab with Matt, we have a project to catch up on. So we'll see you later babe," Austin said giving Rory a pointed look and a kiss on head before walking away with Tristan making a sad excuse to go with them. This left Logan and Rory standing across from each other awkwardly in the hallway.

"Well… that wasn't obvious," Logan said trying to lighten the situation. Rory laughed shakily and nodded her head while biting her lip.

"I don't know why they're so uptight about the whole thing, I mean it's not like we're still weird around each other. We're friends now," Rory rambled.

Logan smiled, he certainly did miss that characteristic of her, and she looked so cute when she was nervous. "Yeah it's not like there's any awkwardness anymore," he lied.

"Right," she said unconsciously stepping closer to him. "So how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you? How have things been at the paper?"

"Paris put me up as editor while she tours Europe with her parents, so it's been busy. We can really use you back on the team," she said.

"Ace! That's great!" Logan exclaimed sincerely not realizing his nickname use.

Rory visibly froze and once again a wall was built up around her, Logan noticed this and comprehended what he had done and slapped himself mentally.

"Uh… yeah it really is. I actually have to go and check up on the layouts right now, so I'll talk to you later," she said obviously wanting to get away from him as soon as possible.

"Right, err… I'll try stopping by after school," he said.

"Sounds good," Rory said with a smile and a touch of his arm before striding down the hall way and not looking back, her ponytail wagging behind her.

Logan watched her go with regrets running through his head. He found himself doing this a lot lately, watching her just walk away from him without saying what was really on his mind. He didn't really know where this was all going anymore, he felt as if he should fight for her yet he wanted her to fight for him. But with the way she walked, with such confidence like the way she used to almost convinced him things were going to just go back the way they were. Back to when they were all just friends and nothing more. _Almost. _

Rory walked away as fast as she could, not wanting to look back. She wanted to fight for him she did, but of course her stubborn side wouldn't let her do that. The use of her nickname struck tender feelings that she tried to ignore, and that's why she had to get away. She just wanted to let go now, it's what she thought she was easier.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she bumped straight into a hard body. She looked up and came face to face with her maimed best friend.

"Oh sorry Tristan," she mumbled helping him reinstate his balance.

"It's alright Pinky, I just came back to make sure no scenes were made," he said with a caring gleam in his eye.

Rory frowned. "He called me Ace," she whispered, her voice wavering slightly.

Tristan sighed and dropped his crutches while leaning against a set of lockers nearby. Rory looked up at him confused until he extended his arms out to gather her closer to him, holding onto her like he had done for so many times before. Rory's face immediately was buried into his tone chest and her arms went around his waist.

"Things will work themselves out Ror. I know you're confused right now, but things will work out," he mumbled into her hair with his eyes closed.

"How do you know?" she asked loving the feeling of being wrapped up in the safety of her best friend's arms.

Tristan didn't answer… because truth was he didn't know.

_Only I dooo!_

* * *

**AN:** Not too much Rogan. wanted to show the group back together and also Trory friendship there as well as the lengths Austin and Matt go for Rory. however, there is garunteed Rogan next chapter and not the suck kind either so I'm asking for like... 40 reviews? only 5 more than usual people you can do it! Love you all!_  
_


	43. And I'm Quite Aware We're Dying

**AN:** Holy moly guacamole! I am soo sorry this took forever. Major family drama was added to my little mixed up world. My cousin's baby decided to come out a month earlier than expected, and it being a high risk pregnancy to begin wtih didn't help it's health. So within one hectic week the poor thing was helicoptered to Philadelphia to be hooked up to a bunch of machines that would help it's heart. Thankfully, the machines worked and now it's back in Jersey, so our Thanksgivng was spent half the time at my aunt's house for the dinner and the other in the hospital with the new addition. But it's ok! I hope your Thanksgiving was calmer than mine! Enough about my life. Here's the chapter... longer than usual and DEFINITE Rogan action!

_Italics are either thoughts of Rory or mine on a statement.. it shouldn't be hard to tell._

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Come on everyone just one more lap!" exclaimed Miss Hubner exclaimed to the panting girls and sweaty guys. Rory groaned and leaned against the nearest body, which happened to be Austin.

"Kill me!" Rory exclaimed.

"Come on just pretend there's coffee at the other side of the gym and all of us are trying to get it," Logan suggested from behind her.

Rory turned her head sideways and looked at where Miss Hubner was standing. Seeing that nothing there, she groaned.

"There's nothing there," she replied sadly.

"You're supposed to imagine it," Logan laughed, only slightly out of breath. He was in good shape along with Finn, Colin, Austin, and Matt so they weren't panting like Louise, Madeline, Stephanie, and Rory were.

"It won't work," she sighed almost tripping on nothing but air.

"Alright that's it," Matt said tired of hearing her whine. He stuck his hand out and pinched her firmly on her butt cheek.

"Ow!" Rory exclaimed jumping and bringing her hands to her bottom. "What was that for?!" she yelped.

"To get you moving faster, now you better start going before I pinch you harder," Matt replied making a pinching motion with his thumb and index finger.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rory replied jogging with her nose in the air. Suddenly, another sharp pain struck her butt.

"What the hell!" she yelled whipping her head around. Matt stood there with his hands up in innocence and her eyes traveled to Logan who looked at her back with a look say 'no way in hell it was me' mixed with jealousy, though she missed that element. Her eyes then went to Austin who wore a big smirk.

"Austin!" she scolded. He just looked back at her with an innocent smile. "Don't pinch my ass!"

"Fine," he replied with a smirk before his hand made firm contact against her butt making a sound that could've filled the gym followed by Rory's yelp of pain.

"Better run Hayden," Colin said finding amusement in all of this as Logan looked like he was trying his hardest to keep his hands to himself.

Rory looked back at the guys and Austin and Matt looked serious about their promises so she quickly sped away, as fast as her caffeine powered legs would take her.

"Love wait! Finny wants a try at the piñata!" he said running after her, only causing Rory to run faster with the group laughing at their antics.

"Hey, aren't I running kind of slow too? Punish me!" Louise exclaimed with a playful wink sent to Matt. Matt chuckled and the flirting continued until the group as a whole reached the finish line to find Rory looking dead in Tristan's lap.

"Rory you smell," he said although he was holding onto her.

"Good?" she mumbled sounding drained.

Tristan rolled his eyes and sent a look at Austin. Austin got the hint and picked up Rory's limp body and threw her over his shoulder, giving her ass a little slap for the hell of it. "So this is what happens when a Hayden exercises," Stephanie observed with a smile as she took a seat in Colin's lap.

"Yea- ow!" Austin exclaimed and jumped before placing Rory back on her feet. "Did you just bite my ass?!" he asked with a glare.

"I thought it was a scone…" she mumbled with her eyes closed before wrapping her arms around the nearest person's neck and sitting on their lap. "You smell good," she mumbled.

The group looked on with greatest interest. This is definitely a site they did not expect to witness anytime soon. The owner of the lap had wide eyes but his arms instinctively went around her waist.

"Uhh… thanks," Logan replied, not being able to stop his voice from cracking a little. Rory's eyes immediately shot open and she sat up, but didn't remove her arms from around his neck.

"Logan?" she asked redundantly.

His smirk came back instinctively for a moment. "In the flesh."

Rory let out a rough sounding giggle. "I'm gonna get off your lap now."

"If you wish," he replied still smirking. Rory got up slowly just as the whistle rang signaling the student to change. Of course, Rory was out of there as fast as possible, not daring to look at her 3 friends smirking at her.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"What ever do you mean Rory? We didn't say anything!" Steph replied with a small smile.

"I know what you're thinking though," she shot back.

"The only reason you think you know what we're thinking is because you're thinking what you think we're thinking but really it's only you who thinks it and using us an excuse to think it," Louise replied buttoning up her uniform shirt.

"Ow, that hurt," Madeline replied scratching her head, thoroughly confused about Louise's narrative.

"Whatever guys," Rory said walking out of the locker room after saying, "There's nothing going on with me and Logan, we're done with the relationship. We're just friends now."

"That's what she thinks," Louise said in a sing song voice before following Rory out of the locker room with Stephanie and Madeline following.

* * *

**One week later…**

"Remind me why I agreed to go to this thing again?" Logan asked running a hand through his hair for what seemed like the 20th time that night.

"Because we're all going," Colin replied running pomade through his hair while looking in Tristan's mirror.

It was a little awkward to be back in Tristan's house, but Logan didn't say anything. Their plan was to take the limo to Marissa and Aiden's house all together just like the good old days. The 6 of the guys were all just trying to be patient as the 4 girls primped themselves in Rory's house.

"We need to celebrate Tristan's healed leg!" Matt said spraying on some axe.

"And Finn's sexy!" Finn added looking at his shirtless self in the mirror.

"And Rory's un-mopey-ness!" said a girl's voice from behind the group of guys. There turned to see Madeline and Louise dressed very… themselves in extremely short mini skirts and halter tops.

"It's the end of February and it's freaking freezing out and you two are dressed in hoochie outfits," Stephanie said stepping into the room with well fitting jeans and a long sleeved shirt with a wife beater underneath.

"Whatever, at least we're not dressed like a mom. You don't go to a party looking like that Steph. Especially not an Andover party," Louise said rolling her heavily masaraca and eyeshadowed eyes.

Steph repeated her action but said nothing.

"Where's princess?" Austin asked looking gorgeous as ever in polo-long sleeve shirt combo.

"Probably trying to figure out how we convinced her to wear what she's wearing," Louise said with a smirk.

"You guessed right!" Rory replied walking into the room with very baggie sweatpants, slippers and a baggie sweatshirt on; her flawless makeup being overshadowed by her current outfit.

"Isn't that kind of… not your style love?" Finn asked Louise who glared at Rory.

"Hayden what the hell are you wearing!" Louise yelled at her, pointing her hands accusingly.

Rory held her hands up in mock surrender. "Relax Louise, I left my shoes in the car and I'm wearing your excuse for clothes under this. It's too cold, I don't want to catch hypothermia… or an STD from a groping horny guy," she mumbled under her breath.

"What exactly are you wearing under that stuff?" Tristan asked with a skeptical tone.

"Ah ah ah, don't ruin the fun!" Stephanie exclaimed pointing at Rory. Rory glared but kept her mouth shut.

"I don't know who made me Barbie for the night but let me tell you it sucks," she said turning around and leading the group out of the house.

"They got to see you naked love? Finny wants to play!" Finn exclaimed ignoring Logan's glare.

"Kinky," Matt said with a smirk.

"Shut it before I change my mind about coming tonight," Rory said stepping into the limo, getting out of the cold as fast as she could.

"What's so bad about tonight Ror? We get to see Aiden!" Tristan coaxed closing the door behind him.

"Him and Marislut," Rory said before she could stop herself. Everyone seemed to freeze at her words but Austin quickly patched things up.

"At least the roads aren't icy and it's not as cold as February usually is," he said.

"Yeah, but I heard it's gonna snow tonight," Matt replied picking up on the change of topic.

"Who care's… we'll be too drunk to notice mates," Finn said hopefully. The rest of the car ride was spent in their usual banter, except Rory and Logan who sat in awkward silence, somehow they had ended up next to each other. _It was going to be a long ride.  
_

* * *

"Looks like the party's in full swing!" Tristan exclaimed doing the little man hug with Aiden as they entered the empty foyer of the house. Music could be heard blasting behind a set of double doors. 

"Now that you guys are here it is," he said sincerely. "Where's my gorgeous heiress?" he asked looking through the faces of the group.

"Changing out of her insulation clothes," Austin replied rolling his eyes. Aiden chuckled and nodded before Rory's voice came from behind them. "Better not be rolling your eyes about me Dennison!"

The group turned around to find out why Rory was making such a big deal about what she was wearing. She was dressed in hip hugger jeans and a glittery camisole that was practically backless. She shivered a little before quickly closing the door behind her and running up to Aiden as fast as her stiletto heels would allow.

"Happy Birthday Army Boy!" she exclaimed kissing his cheek as her twirled her around.

"Thanks… Miss Hilton is it?" he asked teasingly while putting her down and having her spin in place so he could get a good look at her.

"Funny, asshole," she replied sarcastically. She looked behind her to see Finn licking his lips with a playful wink while Austin, Tristan and Matt seemed to be criticizing her and Logan just stared.

"It wasn't my idea!" she said pointing at Madeline, Louise, and Stephanie accusingly.

"It's not that bad," Stephanie defended looking Rory up and down. "At least she's not wearing the suggested booty shorts."

Rory rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to Aiden, launching an over dramatic story about how old he was getting and how it was all downhill from this point forward. She didn't notice Logan practically drooling over her or how Stephanie had to punch his arm to get him to stop.

"Let's get this party started!" Rory exclaimed suddenly with her hands up in the air.

Aiden laughed and nodded his head leading the group to the doors where the music was leaking through. He placed an arm around Rory's waist causing Logan to glare at the back of his head.

"Save the birthday boy a dance Hayden," Aiden said with a wink.

"Of course I will, why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"Well let's just say word of the infamous and obviously hot Rory Hayden coming broke out and there are **plenty **of willing guys here. Including the football team, basketball team, and baseball team," Aiden said stopping in front of the doors.

"Lucky girl," Louise added.

Rory scrunched up her face, "That means one of your four," she motioned to Austin, Tristan, Matt and Aiden, "have to be at least 5 feet from me at all times."

While Matt looked a little put out; Austin, Tristan, and Aiden agreed whole heartedly. Rory had a special place in all three of their hearts. Although one of their feelings were a little more past platonic, he wouldn't it let be known._ At least, not in this chapter_ _or story for that matter... maybe the sequel!_

With a nod of his head Aiden slipped open the doors and the group was immediately hit with the scent of musk and the sight of bodies grinding together on a makeshift dance floor with a DJ pumping techno music.

Almost immediately, a greek-god resembling muscular guy made his way over to the group and shot Rory a wink. "Dance?" he asked motioning to the dance floor. The group tried their best not to laugh while Logan tried his best not to sock the guy in the jaw.

"Maybe later," Rory said with a small smile.

"I'll be holding you to that," he said looking her up and down before turning back around and disappearing into the crowd.

"Rory, why didn't you just go with him? He was a total hottie!" Madeline exclaimed with Louise nodding in agreement.

"The night's still young," she replied with a shrug before going over to the bar area to get a drink. She wasn't really in the mood to dance yet, so for now she would just have as much fun she could, trying to get used to the feeling of _not _having Logan's arm wrapped protectively around her at this party.

The group split up, Colin and Steph went to sit on the couch while Finn spotted a red head and made his way over, using his Aussie charm. Aiden left to socialize while Austin and Matt went someplace or other, vowing to make their names known in Connecticut once more before the end of the night.

Rory saw Logan looking unsure of where to go, until Marissa pranced over to him slightly wavering, in a mini skirt and a folded up tank top so her midriff shown. She immediately averted her eyes and poured herself a tequila shot, downing it with no aid of a lime or a lick of salt.

"Slow down Pinky," Tristan said appearing next to her with a scolding tone in his voice.

"Tell that to Marislut, she can't seem to slow down in trying to get Logan's pants," she spat back.

"You know for someone who doesn't care about her ex boyfriend anymore, you sound kind of bitter," Tristan quipped.

"Bite me," she shot back about to down another shot before Tristan grabbed her arm.

"Seriously Rory, don't."

Rory glared back but put the shot glass down and sighed. "Kiss me," she said.

"What?" he asked taken aback.

"Kiss me. Doesn't jealousy make you boys want something more? Kiss me," she said.

"Rory you're taking crazy. I think we both know that kissing is what got us into this in the first place," he said laughing at her actions and pulling her close by her waist as she made a grunt of annoyance.

"How about we dance?" he suggested just trying to get her mind off of whatever she was thinking. Rory laughed, "Yeah sorry about that, got a little scatterbrained." Tristan just laughed and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

"Marissa seriously, just go away," Logan spat at the girl who simply wasn't taking the hint. 

"Are you still hung up on that Lorie girl? She's not worth it. Besides, she over there grinding with that gorgeous friend of yours," Marissa slurred looking over at Rory and Tristan laughing.

Logan followed her gaze and did in fact see Rory and Tristan dancing to their expertise. He clenched his jaw but said nothing, not willing to give Marissa the satisfaction of feeling like she had won.

"Why don't we just dance Logan, make her a little jealous," she purred stepping closer to him. Logan looked at Marissa and saw that mischievous glint in her eyes and then back at Rory who currently had her eyes closed and hands on Tristan's hands that were placed on the front of her waist. She looked so satisfied, and so happy and the anger made him wanted to change that, to show her that she still needed him.

He grabbed Marissa's hand, missing her smirk as he led her near where Tristan and Rory were dancing, laughing and enjoying themselves.

He pulled Marissa's body against his so they were facing each other, noticing that Marissa purposely bumped Rory as she passed to make sure to get Rory's attention, and she really did.

* * *

"Hold me back," Rory mumbled to Tristan as she watching the actions going on right in front of her. Tristan sighed and kissed her head. 

"Ignore it, they're just trying to get to you," he said spinning her around so she couldn't look at Logan and Marissa and they were dancing in the same manner as the two blondes.

"Thanks," she said to him before continuing to dance. Granted, a lot less expressively but dancing all the same.

* * *

"Time to step it up a notch," Marissa said with a smirk. Before Logan could ask her what she meant her lips had attached themselves to his, leaving Logan wide eyed.

"Don't turn around," Tristan prayed silently while wrapping his arms around Rory's waist to keep her facing him. It was really pretty disgusting watching those two, and he was slowly beginning to hate Logan more than he had lately.

* * *

The kiss ended as quickly as it begun, thanks to Logan pulling away. "What the fuck?" he yelled causing Rory to stop dancing and turn around with Tristan looking at her intently.

"Do you want to make her want you or not?" Marissa shot back trying to lean in again.

Logan looked at her disgusted, and instead of answering just walked away.

_So when you see her standing there  
With green eyes and long blonde hair  
She won't be wearing underwear and you'll discover   
This girl's not the one and she'll never be fun  
You should just turn and run because you'll find out that  
Some girls try too hard_

_And some girls try too hard to impress  
With the way that they dress   
With those things on their chest  
And the things they suggest to me  
Some girls try too hard  
_

* * *

"Rory maybe you should go talk to him," Tristan suggested.

"No," she answered immediately. "No, no, and no again," she reiterated stopping and turning to face Tristan with a determined face. Tristan sighed.

"Fine," was all he said before walking away from her rolling his eyes as Rory angrily went off to find someone to occupy the rest of her time.

* * *

Logan watched her the rest of the night with a mix of emotions running through his mind. He felt regret, for making the same stupid damn mistake twice, and possibly screwing things up with Rory permanently. Then there was the feeling of anger that she was still being a part of the party dancing with various guys while he sat in the corner by the bar, sulking and watching her. Last there was hopelessness, he had gone to his last resort yet his attempts still left him fruitless. He couldn't help but think this was it for them; there was no more patching things up because they had been broken too much. 

Rory had danced with 4 hotties of the lacrosse team, Austin, Matt, Finn, Tristan, Aiden, and several other guys trying to get the feeling of Logan watching her away. She wasn't trying to get back at him for whatever had happened with him and Marissa; she was trying to prove to herself that she was over him. Unfortunately her attempts were only proving her wrong. She still wanted him, but she couldn't let him know that because she didn't want to get hurt.

As she grinded heartily with Aiden, her eyes locked with Logan's from across the room. She stared straight back, and neither of them broke the line of vision. She wanted to make him see it in her eyes that she didn't need him, but all her eyes bore was passion and longing. She tore her eyes away, suddenly feeling flustered as she turned to Aiden.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some air," she said motioning to the patio doors.

"Are you alright?" Aiden asked his brotherly instincts kicking in immediately.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just a little hot in here," she said with a smile of reassurance.

Aiden nodded and kissed her head before walking off to find someone else to dance with. Rory made her way quickly out the double doors that led to the well lit yet empty patio that looked over a spacious backyard with gardens, benches, and fountains littered here and there.

Rory sighed, cursing herself for leaving her warm clothes in the limo as she pulled her arms around herself trying to radiate some type of body heat before she turned into a socialite popsicle. _Because everyone knows that's the best flavor._ She thought to herself laughing a little at her wit.

She abruptly stopped when the sound of music from inside the house and the sound of the double doors opening and closing filled the silence of the deck. She tensed up, nervous to turn around and see who would be standing there. As the footsteps came closer to her, she already knew who it was and she had no need what so ever to turn around.

"What do you want Logan?"

* * *

**AN**: Oh my gosh wouldn't it suck if I stopped here? Haha but i won't!

* * *

She was answered with silence as the footsteps came closer and became more tentative. His scent filled the air and almost was unbearable. It enveloped her, and made her not realize the snow that started falling suddenly, hitting her warm skin and setting goose bumps on their destination. 

"Why are we playing this game Rory?" his voice said clearly, cutting through her thoughts. He wanted so badly just to take her in his arms and keep her from shivering that he didn't notice he himself was shaking from the coldness.

_I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying  
And your hands they shake with goodbyes  
And I'll take you back if you'd have me  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready_

Rory still didn't turn around. "If anyone's playing games Logan, it's you. Because I am unaware of any games, we're just friends remember?"

Logan chuckled indignantly. "Have you really convinced yourself that well that friends is all we are?" he asked to her back.

_Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always_

"I haven't convinced myself of anything Logan because the fact is we're just friends. We tried the whole relationship thing and it didn't work. Why can't you just accept that like I have?" she spat back, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Rory!" Logan half yelled in frustration. "Why are you so scared?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"Why are you so freaking scared that you're willing to throw this away. Why are you so willing to throw us away when you know that you still want to give a fighting chance?"

_And I miss your laugh your smile  
I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me  
I'm so sick of fights I hate them  
Lets start this again for real_

Still no answer.

"Damnit Rory!" he said running his hand through his now damp hair from the rapid falling snow. "Answer me!" he demanded.

_So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready_

"Logan," she said in a hushed tone, fighting back the tears caused by the truth he was spitting about her, "Just let it go."

"I can't," he answered simply.

"And why not?" she dared to ask.

"Because you just can't let go of someone you love, it's not that easy."

Rory shook her head. "Logan you never loved me. You proved that by the way you moved on so quickly and I came to find that I never loved you," she lied easily.

"If you never loved me, then why can't you look me in the eye," he whispered in her ear, suddenly invading her personal space.

_Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always  
Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always_

"I've looked you in the eye several times Logan," she said stubbornly.

"Then turn around, look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me anymore. Tell me that we're done and you don't want this anymore," he said putting his arms on either side of her shivering body, trapping her between his arms and the wooden railing of the patio.

Rory turned around slowly, as if her body was doing it without her consent, but her eyes refused to meet Logan's. "I don't have to prove anything to you," she said breaking out of the trap Logan created as she headed for the double doors.

Logan wasn't going to let her run away. Not this time. He caught her by his arm and forcefully pulled her back to him, careful still not to hurt her. "Then prove it to yourself Hayden," he said in an almost condescending tone.

_I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying_

A mere flurry had now culminated into a blizzard raging around them all, but both of them failed to notice the cold or their drenched clothes and moistened skin. No, all they noticed was each other, and their hearts beating faster.

Rory's gaze on the floor hardened before she dragged her eyes up to his, keeping that solidity of her stare. She found herself mere centimeters away from his face and felt his breath on her lips, barely stopping herself from looking at his lips longingly.

That's the point where she lost it, any denial of feelings now would be a big fat lie, but it was worth a try.

"I don't love you anymore," she said weakly, her gaze dropping unconsciously to his lips. She noticed them curl upwards into a smirk.

"Freaking liar," Logan said, knowing that his goal had been reached before he crashed his lips into hers.

_Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always  
Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always  
Always  
_**Always**

She didn't bother to pull away as the snow continued to fall. All she did was pull him as close as possible relishing this moment she didn't realize how much she missed until now.

The two still had a lot to talk about, but for the time being all that mattered was that they had each other.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry if that was like a little jumpy around for you all, but I hope you liked the reconciliation nonetheless. The songs were both Blink182 : Always & The Party Song.

Thanks to all of you who took the time the review last chapter, and I'm sorry about asking for a quota on reviews it's just that this story only has only two chapters left and then I'm taking a little mini break from writing.this story plot, catching up with my She's the Man story and then getting the first few chapters for the sequel to this story done so I'm not behind in that. So basically I'm trying to milk it for all it's worth before I can't beg for reviews anymore.

But I won't ask this time, just trust you guys will review... not sure when the next chapter will be out though, hopefully my life won't be as hectic that I can actually find time to sit down and write... Love you all!


	44. Only for the Moment

**AN: **I knowwwww! I'm sorrryy! I own Nothing.. Notes at the bottom enjoy! Next chapter is the last!

* * *

Finn looked at his big non-Aussie but never the less sexy socialite family. 

Colin was talking lightheartedly with Stephanie, holding her hand and giving her a kiss on the nose as she would scrunch it up playfully.

Madeline and Louise were looking at their latest Teen Vogue, pointing out which pair of skinny jeans they liked the best and which pair would make their butts look better in comparison to ones that would make their legs look longer.

Austin and Matt, the new members of the group, were arm wrestling for the last onion ring they had bought, unaware that Tristan had already taken it and eaten it himself while telling a cheerleader a tweaked story of his accident.

The last sight however, was what made Finn happier than swimming in an alcohol filled pool. _Ok, maybe not as happy but close._ There sat Rory and Logan, Rory's face red with anger as she shot daggers at Logan with her eyes. "How could you even say that?" she practically yelled, her arms flailing about to emphasize her point.

Logan just shrugged lazily with his usual grin and Rory harrumphed.

"It wasn't her fault, my ass!" she exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest.

Logan frowned. "Tell me how it's her fault Rory!" he exclaimed back using her real name to make a point.

"She was too cocky, thought she could get anything she wanted without trying!" she shot right back.

Logan's smirk reappeared. "I thought you liked cocky," he said inching his face closer to hers. Rory backed away slightly. "Only in some people," she replied with her nose in the air.

"Oh let's hope I'm on that list then," he said before taking her in for a kiss which she responded to before pushing his away and wiping her mouth with feigned disgust.

"Don't you dare think you can get away with what you said by kissing me Logan Garret Huntzberger!" she spat.

"Oh, she's using the big guns now," Colin said watching the argument with amusement.

"What did Logan say Rory?" Louise asked.

"He!" Rory pointed to Logan, "Said that it was all Ryan Phillipe's fault that he and Resse Witherspoon divorced and said Resse is just an innocent victim!" she exclaimed with rage.

The girls collectively gasped.

"Hey, I heard about that," Matt piped in. "Ryan actually cheated on Resse," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh this is bad," Stephanie exclaimed.

"Very bad," Louise said.

"Very, very bad," Madeline piped in.

"Horrible!" Rory exclaimed. "Ladies I think we have to reevaluate this whole situation, this isn't a black and white situation like the Jen-Brad-Angelina breakup or the Paris-Paris break up or even the Nick-Jessica breakup!"

"Right," Stephanie said, "This is more like a Channing-Amanda-Jenna kind of situation or dare I say the Chad-Sophia-Kenzie-Paris affair!"

"There will be sides take," Louise said dramatically.

"There will be fights and fan sites," Madeline added.

"There **will** be bloodshed!" Rory finished pounding her fist on the table.

"Amen sister!" the cheerleader that was talking to Tristan exclaimed causing all of them to break up in a fit of giggles, including the cheerleader.

"I just heard a bunch of names at once, and they didn't make sense at all," Austin said shaking his head.

"Mate don't you get it? This is big!" Finn exclaimed. "I mean think about it, with Reese and Ryan broken up is there any hope for any of us? I mean the Jennifer Aniston break up I saw coming, who could resist Angelina Jolie anyways? As for the Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson breakup? Jessica was doing too well for Nick to be first priority, she was the bread winner! Paris Hilton and her boyfriend Paris, mates you had to have seen that one coming; they have the same name! But Reese Witherspoon and Ryan Phillipe, Chad Michael Murray and Sophia Bush, Channing Tatum and Amanda Bynes vs. Jenna Dewan? Mates this is a toughie!" Finn exclaimed.

"Lost you at 'think about it' man," Tristan said shaking his head.

"Ditto," Logan, Matt, and Colin all replied. The girls sighed and rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, Finn jumped up and onto the table, clutching his rule breaking flask in his hands.

"What are you doing Finn?" Stephanie scolded trying to pull him down by the leg.

"Mates and kittens can I please have your attention!" he exclaimed ignoring Stephanie. The lunchroom fell into silence.

"Today I, Finnegan Rothschild the 3rd ,am pleased. Ask me why!" he yelled.

"Why?" many people asked, complying with the socialite's wishes.

"Why? Well because today is the first school day that our two very own Logan Huntzberger and Lorelai Hayden are once again attached by the hip as it was destined to be!"

Rory's eyes widened and she buried her face in Logan's neck as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist with a smirk. Several people in the cafeteria clapped, awed or laughed at Finn's antics.

"So in honor of the reunion of the golden couple, I invite you all to a party at the Rothschild Residence, bring your own alcohol!" he exclaimed as several people got excited, it wasn't often Finn threw parties.

"Ahoy!" he yelled raising his flask and taking a swig.

"Finn don't you mean Cheers?" Logan asked shaking his head.

"No mate, Cheers is only for congratulations for a special occasion or for goodbyes. Ahoy is less serious!" Finn exclaimed.

"Ahoy!" people echoed raising their drinks as a toast for Rory and Logan.

Rory looked around at the people who raised their glasses in support of her and Logan's relationship and smiled. It was definitely great to be back in his arms.

* * *

**Night of the Party... **

"Enjoying your self best friend?" Tristan asked sliding up next to Rory while taking a sip out of the customary red party cup.

"I'm cold!" Rory whined pulling her arms around her bare torso.

"You should've chosen a warmer bathing suit then, something more appropriate for the tail end of winter?" Tristan suggested coyly.

"Hush you, I assumed that the pool was heated as well as the room containing the pool!" she argued right back shivering cold.

"Here Ace," a voice said from behind her wrapping a towel around her while enveloping her in a hug from behind. Rory turn to come face to face with her hero for the moment.

"Bless you," She said turning so she could pull Logan into the towel with her.

Tristan scrunched up his nose, "That's my queue to leave," he said with a tip of his cup and a feigned gagging noise.

Rory just smiled into Logan's chest. "This is nice you know?"

"Yes, it's very nice," Logan mumbled into her chlorine scented hair. "How did I ever make it all those months without you?"

That stuck a cord in Rory's just newly mending heart. "How are we going to make it all those months without each other when we're off in different colleges?" she whispered, her voice suddenly paranoid.

Logan hushed her with a kiss smack dab on her lips. "We still have six months together, let's not ruin that now by talking about this please," he pleaded.

Rory looked up to meet his eyes. Warm, chocolate brown eyes that she had grown to love so much and warm chocolate brown eyes that were constantly staring back at her, whatever the circumstance. She didn't want to give that up, and hopefully she wouldn't have to.

"Ok," she said. And the two just stood there in each other's arms; relishing the fact that they were in love and things were good, even if it was just for the moment.

_So denied so I lied  
Are you the now or never kind?  
In a day and a day love  
I'm going to be gone for good again_

_Are you willing to be had? Are you cool with just tonight? _

* * *

"They're it," Stephanie said definitely watching the two have their moment. "They're the next couple… and they'll last. Screw Ryan and Resse, the world needs a Rory and Logan." 

"Ugh shut your corny blonde mouth before I puke," Louise said trying to cover up the way the sight made her heart melt.

"Who hid your Prozac?" Colin said defending his girlfriend. Louise glared in response.

"Where's your counterpart?" Stephanie asked with an eyebrow raised; trying to avoid any more bitterness from the fellow blonde.

"Over there with Matt," Louise scoffed. Stephanie and Colin followed her nod to see Matt and Madeline in the deep end of the pool splashing around and laughing.

"Oh so that's what the stick up your ass is labeled," Colin smirked, "There's no need to be jealous Louise I'm sure you can get the other Hayden man slave."

"It's not even that!" Louise suddenly spat. "I don't want to get her attached!"

"Just because you're incapable Louise doesn't mean everyone else is," Stephanie spited with her hands on her hips.

Louise shook her head with a look off disbelief. "I can't believe you can be this naïve! Both of you!"

Colin and Stephanie looked at Louise confused. "Don't you get it?! I don't want her to get attached because in 6 months we'll be down in Florida, and he'll be up in Boston with Rory, Tristan and Austin! Can you two stop viewing everything through rose colored glasses and realize the real situation? Can you two please see that hoping we'll all stay as our big happy family is a childish wish?"

"Louise come on you're over reacting about this," Colin said taking a step towards her to calm her down.

"No she's not," Stephanie said somberly. "She's completely right… once we set foot on those colleges campuses things won't be the same anymore. We'll being in the real world Colin."

Louise just nodded silently.

"We can… try right? We'll try," Stephanie said.

"Ok," Louise replied before bursting into tears with Stephanie closely following. Colin quickly took both girls in his arms, doing his best to try and comfort them even though inside it was all hitting him harder than he let anything hit him. They stood there in each other's arms; relishing their thought to be unbreakable bonds that they had at that moment… even if it was just for the moment.

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well.  
Here's to the night we felt alive.  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry.  
Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come to soon._

* * *

"Should we like go over there and help Colin out?" Austin asked with his eyebrow raised in suggestion. 

"He's got it mate," Finn assured with a swig of his Grey Goose, straight from the bottle.

"What's that all about anyways?" Tristan questioned.

"Probably about the fact that in 6 months we'll all be separated," Finn replied getting straight to the point.

"So? It's not like we'll stop being friends," Austin said taking a sip of his own drink with a nonchalant attitude as Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Mates," Finn said with throwing an arm around each other the two guys. "Let me tell you the story of my good mate from Spain named Salvatore and his group of chicas and muchachos. They were best of friends, did everything together; then the day came they had to go their separate ways for college and let me tell you… They were just as happy as before!"

"Finn, I'm not exactly catching the point of this story. They turned out fine," Tristan said with a look of confusion.

"My point is mate," Finn said taking another swig of his Grey Goose, bringing Austin's face closer in the process which immediately caused discomfort, "Is that my story is made it! It's not real mate! You know why it's made up? Because there has never been a true story in which the friends stay together, so I had to make one up to raise your spirits!"

Austin and Tristan frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be the upbeat Aussie and Colin the stick in the mud?" Austin asked.

"Lose one friend, Lose all friends, Loose yourself," Finn replied cryptically with his arms still around Austin's and Tristan's shoulders.

"Aristotle?" Tristan asked.

"No mate, Eric Matthews… smart, smart man," Finn replied. The guys just laughed before returning to their serious state. The three stayed the way they were. Finn's brotherly arms around two of his best mates, as they all held on tightly to their security drink. They stood there in each other's presence, relishing their moment of carefree living, even if it was just for the moment.

_Put your name on the line  
Along with place and time  
Want to stay, not to go, I want to ditch the logical._

* * *

"So it's settled then, Marissa you'll be going to Yale and Aiden you'll be going to Harvard as per request by your parents," Derek Estare said to his daughter and his temporary boarder. 

"I can't wait to tell Logan!" Marissa exclaimed with a clap of her hands.

"Oh, but I'm pretty sure he can," Aiden mumbled running a hand through his dark hair.

"What was that?" Marissa asked quickly, a little too sweetly to have genuine intentions.

"Nothing," Aiden quickly covered, "I have to get going I have somewhere I need to be," he added not wanting Marissa to know he was headed to Finn's party.

"Oooh! Where? I want to come!" she exclaimed jumping up and down so her over done curls bounced up and down on the sides of her overly made up face.

"Uh… a math league meeting, ready to go?" he asked hoping his lie would work to his benefit. To his relief, Marissa's nose scrunched up and she made a scoffing noise.

"No thanks, I actually have to do my nails tonight, completely forgot," she lied easily. Normally, she would be blunt and tell a person that the idea of spending a Friday night doing Math was preposterous in her mind, but not the hunk that she never had. No, in this case, the best thing to get into his pants was to pretend to be legitimately interested, even if in her head she was laughing in ridicule.

"Suit yourself," Aiden said with a shrug throwing on his leather jacket and grabbing his borrowed car keys. "Don't wait up," he said before slamming the door behind him.

He didn't wait for an answer. He just wanted to get out of that house as soon as possible. He felt as if the longer he stayed in that house, the more brain cells he lost listening to Marissa rant on about how her best friend slept with the captain of the football team and how she herself was able to snag half of the lacrosse team. It was ridiculous and he sent a thank you to the shining stars about for having Harvard accept him and pull away from the insolence that was Marissa. How Marissa got into Yale? He didn't know, comprehend, or care.

He sat in his car gripping the steering wheel tightly in his hands, anticipating the fact that soon he would be away from it all. In six months, he wouldn't have to care about Marissa's embarrassing actions and picking up the pieces of her heartless words. He was relishing his moment of independence from any parents, and from any bratty friends of the family, even if it was just for the moment.

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well.  
Here's to the night we felt alive.  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry.  
Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come to soon._

* * *

Lorelai opened yet another box and pulled out an antique looking picture frame. No, scratch that; it wasn't antique looking at all, it was just covered with dust and grime. "Nothing like allergens to make things look more sentimental," she said to nobody in particular as she dusted off the filth with a nearby rag, there was no way she would dirty her ACDC shirt to clean off a picture frame. 

"What you got there?" Eric Dugrey asked as he placed a 'Most Eccentric' sash in a pile next to the several other knick knacks lying around the Hayden household's attic and storage space.

Lorelai handed the picture frame over to Chris silently, the rest too interested in the photo to notice the silent tears that feel down Lorelai's dust tinted cheeks.

Chris took and looked down, feeling his heart melt at the sight. In the frame was a moment frozen in time in which Tristan and Rory were dressed up for Halloween as pirates. Tristan's 10 year old arm was thrown casually over Rory's arm as he made an angry face with a patch over one eye. Rory stood next to him, her arm around his waist and a big smile on her face. Youth and innocence radiated off of them, making the parents realize how much that glow had gradually dimmed.

"Time passed so quickly," Lorelai hiccupped finally drawing attention to her distress.

"Lore! Don't cry, it's not like they've died or anything!" Liz exclaimed running over to pull her best friend into her arms.

"I don't care! My babies are leaving me!" Lorelai yelled hugging the picture frame as if it were a million dollars, not that she didn't have that much or more in the first place.

Liz blinked twice and looked at Lorelai before bursting into tears herself.

"Not you too Liz!" Chris said in disbelief. One crying woman was enough to begin with, but two? That was way too much for him to handle.

"Our babies are leaving us!" she cried in anger towards Chris for yelling at her in her moment of desperation.

"They're not babies anymore," Eric reminded them with a quirked eyebrow. "They're practically adults, they're going to be leaving and living on their own soon."

This was not the right thing to say to two hysterical women about their babies. The two just cried harder than ever, arms thrown around each other as if Lorelai was Tristan to Liz and Liz was Rory to Lorelai.

Chris gave Eric a point look causing him to sigh before the two men got up to pull their wives into an embrace. The two couples and the four best friends held onto each other and held onto the picture frame, remembering all the good times the 6 of them all had together.

They remembered they're perfect relationship with their kids, their choice to stay away from the society to protect their kids from that hidden claws and fangs that socialites hid under designer clothes and expensive cosmetic surgery. They held onto the good times, even if they were just for the moment.

_All my time is froze in motion  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go  
__Here's to the night we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come to soon_

Everyone knows the moment never lasts…

* * *

**AN: **Hello all! I know I should totally have rocks thrown at me for my total lack of responsibility when updating this story, but live came as such a whirlwind and weeks turned into months and months into now! I apologize for the crappiness of this chapter, i just wanted you guys to have something before you totally lost hope on me. This chapter may feel like a filler but actually I was setting somethings up for the sequel and also trying to make you see that their time together is coming to a close. Next chapter is the last chapter, I assure you the length will be much better this one and also the content much more well written. I have mid terms next week, so aside from studying I have time to write again and really make this last chapter a good ass last chapter. 

Review and thank you for your patience!


	45. Three Cheers

**AN:** Hi! I know I know chuck rotten fruit at me. But I'm back! My sad excuses are written in my profile if you care to hear them, but know that I have slowly but surely been working on this final chapter for the last few weeks. I refused to let myself release a chapter that was rushed for the sake of releasing, so I didn't and I waited it out.

You may or may not like the ending, may think it's over dramatic, may think it's not dramatic enough. But the fact is it's my story and I ended it the way that I would feel satisfied leaving it. A sequel is in the works, but I'm unsure of how long it will take. I'm not going to lie, there isn't too much Rogan in this, I focused more on a full circle theme instead of the boyfriend girlfriend theme in this final chapter, more so friendship than romance.

A big thank you to everyone who stuck through this whole story, it's sad to see my first baby of a story grow up and come to a close, but it won't be the last you hear from me! Forget about me, on with the story

**I don't own anything except the plot.  
**_Italics are either flashbacks, lyrics, or thoughts, it's easy to tell which one, often the flashbacks don't rhyme and thoughts are short and not from previous chapters._

* * *

**Four Months Later…**

"We now invite our valedictorian, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the 2nd to make her student address. Lorelai is graduating with the highest marks and grade point average and continuing her educational endeavors in Harvard in pursuit of a degree in journalism," Headmaster Charleston announced with pride in his voice.

The crowd broke into applause and wolf whistles, as Rory, dressed in her black cap and gown adorned with her sash distinguishing her from the sea of black, strode confidently from her seat to the podium. Taking a deep breath, she began her speech.

"Someone once told me that these are the moments of our lives, the moments that will never be forgotten and never be regretted. Who was it that told me that? I don't know, I kind of forgot," she started with a playful gleam in her eyes. The crowd chuckled in response and Rory could already feel herself easing her way into the invocation, being comfortable with the situation.

"But I kind of wish I _did _know who told me that, because I would like to tell them how right they are and the truth that their words depict," Rory continued.

"Despite the fact that I only attended Chilton for the senior year of high school, I was able to truly experience what that person told me. Through the people of this school, I was able to experience something I wasn't offered in my old school, and probably any other school I would have tried to attend. I was offered a chance of something new, a chance of a change from my monotonous and sheltered life I didn't even realize I was living."

_We'd like to say its_ _over  
We'd like just to forget  
All of the words we've never said  
And all the actions we regret_

"I came to this school with my best friend Tristan," Rory said locking eyes with the blue eyed blonde in the crowd, smiling warmly at him. "To say were intimidated would be an understatement. Our intentions were to trust only each other and no one else, and just try and get through each day without losing our sanity. However, our intentions quickly changed with the appearance of a group of 6 very special people."

_We'd like to send the message  
To each and every friend  
And thank them all for their support  
Wouldn't have made it without them_

Rory then dragged her eyes across the row in middle of the seated graduates. Austin, Matt, Tristan, Louis, Madeline, Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Logan; they were all there smiling back at Rory faces lit up with anticipation for the story as well as by the warmth of the June sun.

"They were eccentric, crazy, fun, and exactly what Tristan and I needed in our life. To everyone else they seemed heartless, but Tristan and I quickly learned that there was so much more to these people than met the eye."

_We feel the time is coming  
And we're trying to pretend  
Like we're prepared, we're not prepared  
But if it's destined we are in_

_Now listen very closely  
And try not to be scared  
Because were in this thing together  
And together we won't fail_

Rory's eyes first landed on Finn who winked at her and shot her his famous Aussie smile. "There of course was the charmer of the group," Rory started remembering Finn's first words to her and Tristan. _"Hello love my name's Finnegan Rothschild, Finn for short and I don't think I've had the pleasure of ever meeting you before."_

"To others he may have seemed like he was after only one thing, and I'm not going to lie, at first I saw the same idea. But after getting to know him, I came to find that really he was just a sweet guy who just was looking for the right girl he could treat like a princess. I also found out he's the life of the party, but when push came to shove, he would defend a lady in a heart beat," Rory said with a smile towards Finn who was currently wiping a tear away from under his sunglasses.

"I love you doll!" he exclaimed causing many in the congregation to chuckle and Headmaster Charleston to shake his head and just thank God he was no longer responsible for the crazy Aussie.

"Next in the group was the ice princess. She wasn't nice to anyone, even her own friends," Rory continued. "The first day I was here I asked her for directions to the office and she said to me 'You look like a smart girl I think you can figure it out yourself.' To say I was intimidated would be an understatement," she voiced hearing chuckles through the crowd and seeing Louise give her a playful bitchy look.

"However, I soon came to find that she loved her friends, but she chose to show it more in a way of tough love instead of the conventional affection. With time, I started to see who she _really _was instead of the person she was because that's what people expected her to be," she continued.

Rory looked at Louise with a warm smile, and to her surprise, Louise burst out in tears. She cried like no one had ever seen her cry before and was immediately taken into the arms of Tristan. Rory blinked back her surprise and her own tears and continued her speech.

"The group wouldn't be complete without the two opposite poles that seemed to be totally attracted to each other. There was the arrogant, holier than thou, nose in the air…"

"They get the point Hayden!" Colin yelled from the crowd prompting laughter.

Rory chuckled, "Sorry, but along with obviously Colin McRae, was his opposite that leveled him in so many aspects. She had the smile that lit up the room and the personality that made you love her for being everything you wish you were, but hate her because you weren't her. She never was judgmental of anyone and was always there for me in the times of need. She came and grew as my rock, and for that I can't be anymore grateful. Together the two are going to go far and I can honestly say that and know I'm right. And Colin, I know you're a softie at heart," Rory said with a wink and a smile remembering the story Stephanie told her about defending her name against Summer.

"_Finally the whore gets what she deserves," a voice said breaking the confused silence that filled the hallway as soon as Rory had left. _

_Everyone's heads whipped around to face the direction of the voice and found their eyes landing on a smug looking Summer. That was simply crossing the line and everyone knew it. The first one to react was Colin, which stuck everyone by surprise._

"_Who the fuck do you think you are?" he spat striding over to her. Her leer immediately disappeared to be replaced by a scowl._

"Of course there was the sweetheart of the group," Rory continued with a wink to Madeline. "Who's only true flaw was never seeing anything wrong with anyone she met. She was close minded to hatred and disdain, but open to the spur of the moment and a carefree way of living. Beneath her exterior, I know that she was aware of all the things being said about her… but she simply didn't care, she kept on being herself no matter what anyone else thought about it and for that I will always admire her."

Rory looked at Madeline who was bawling her eyes out along with Louise. "My first day here, she came up to me and my best friend Tristan Dugrey in homeroom and hugged us, as if she had known us for years, and I just want her to know that it meant the world to me, and you're someone I'll never forget because of that simple, yet meaningful gesture."

Lastly, Rory addressed, to her, the most important person of their tight knit clique. "And of course there was the leader of the group," she said locking eyes with Logan. "What is there to say about him?" she asked her eyes twinkling with intensity.

"My first impression of him wasn't necessarily a good one, but from him I learned more than I could ever hope to learn in a lifetime. He's shown me that people in life can change for the better; he has shown me that if you really try at something you'll end up with what you've always dreamed of. This man has taught me how to trust, taught me how to live my life to fullest, taught me to be strong, but most of all taught me to love." Rory said trying to stop the tears falling from her eyes, failing to notice that there were no dry eyes other than hers.

_I can't describe to you quite everything  
Just know that we are here for anything_

_Dear friend! Thanks for the best years of my life, I mean that  
You have been there for every step of the way and I'm  
So happy to have found someone like you  
Cause without you I don't know what I would do_

But alas, the tears flowed freely, and her voice cracked as she finished her speech. "You know before this school I thought my life was perfect with minimal drama, stress and only trusting one person at a time. But it's like as soon as stepped onto these grounds, and left the sheltered life I once lived I realized that I was really living my life, but instead stepping through it with caution. Before this school, my trust was devoted to only my three best friends, their parents, my parents, and my grandparents. But now, I feel enough courage to place my trust in 6 other people. Although it may be putting myself in risk, it doesn't matter because I'd rather live my life tripping on my feet than spend my life crawling on my knees."

_When times are hard, when things go bad  
Regardless, I am here_

_When your whole world is crumbling  
I promise to stay near_

_We bring a balance into each other's lives  
We seek a challenge and hope not to collide_

_I cant describe to you quite everything  
Just know that we are here for anything_

"World watch out for me and this class, because I'm ready for anything… and I'm sure they are too," Rory exclaimed with a final smile before the audience broke out in a mixture of applause, tears, and hooting.

_Dear friend, Thanks for the best years of my life, I mean that  
You have been there for every step of the way and I'm  
So happy to have found someone like you  
__**Cause without you I don't know what I would do **_

* * *

"That was one hell of a speech Hayden," Colin said taking a big gulp of his scotch. 

"Which is man code for 'you made me weep like a little baby'," Stephanie added with a smile from Colin's lap.

Rory simply smiled at the compliment and leaned into Logan as she looked to Finn gazing hungrily at the Grey Goose her parents had bought especially for Rory's graduation party.

"Finn staring at it isn't going to help you any," Logan said with a shake of his head and his usual smirk.

"Sweeting, my dear boyfriend is correct, staring at it won't do you any good. Why _are_ you just staring at it?" Rory asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I hate to say it kitten, but I cannot drink tonight!" Finn said with evident exasperation.

"What why?" Tristan asked obviously surprised.

"Because I want to actually remember this night mate," Finn replied with a sad boyish smile.

Tristan returned the sad smile and just gave Finn a pat on the back before going to fix himself a drink. Sure he wanted to remember the night, but he didn't want to remember the bittersweet taste in his mouth, so he replaced it with the taste of his alcoholic beverage.

Out of all in the group, Tristan hated goodbyes the most. There was something so utterly pointless in them; he believed they only caused unnecessary sadness to the ones you loved. He had been trying to avoid any talk or mention of the group's separation, at risk of bursting out into not so manly tears, but he knew their time was coming to a close; he hated knowing that with all his being.

Rory watched Tristan down his drink with a glum look in his eyes. She knew that look better than anyone in the world. Tristan's fear of goodbyes was no secret, whenever the two of them had to bid farewells to Austin and Matt, Tristan always seemed to have some lame excuse causing him to leave in a rush. Rory saw right through it though, she knew that Tristan was a big softie behind his tough masculine exterior.

She made her way over to her best friend and grabbed his hand. "Want to go for a walk Tristan?" Rory asked with a smile sent towards him. Tristan looked down at her and smiled, he loved knowing that Rory was there for him no matter what.

"Yeah, that'd be great," he said throwing his arm around her and leading her out of the house, followed 5 minutes later by Austin and Matt who wanted to talk on their own.

* * *

"So tell me how we ended up here, happy with our lives, and not drinking ourselves into oblivion the night of the beginning of the end," Louise said with a wistful smirk.

Logan laughed while shaking said. "I don't know but there's no denying we're some lucky bastards to have met Rory and Tristan."

"Can you imagine what this year would've been like if it wasn't for them?" Stephanie asked with an incredulous tone.

"We'd still think there's nothing more to senior year high school than conquests," Louise replied.

"If someone had told you the beginning of the year that you'd have a steady girlfriend that you loved what would you have told them?" Colin asked Logan.

Logan scoffed. "I would've socked them in the jaw and told them not to question my reign as Chilton's Playboy."

Madeline giggled, "Even I would've thought they're dumb," she put out causing laughter with the group.

"Mate, you've got a good one on your hands, screw it up and I'll be spewin' making sure you get what's yours," Finn said with a warning tone.

"I think we've been through enough of that for Logan to know he shouldn't mess this up," Colin affirmed with a smirk reminiscing about the crap Logan had gone through in the year.

"Glad to see you're sympathizing with me still," Logan replied dryly.

"Oh yeah, I felt especially bad for you when you were torn apart limb by limb with Austin's, Tristan's, and Matt's eyes," Stephanie said with a giggle.

Logan glared at her and threw a pillow at Stephanie's face causing her to glare right back.

"Glad to see we've gained maturity," Colin said with a roll of his eyes.

"Sorry Mister Rogers, we're still quite accustomed to the Land of Make Believe," Louise said with a leer sent his way.

"Mister Rogers?" Colin asked not understanding the joke. "That doesn't even make sense Louise."

"Yes, and I'm sure it doesn't have anything to do with your vast array of sweaters, sweater vests, and utterly attractive tap inspired shoes mate," Finn remarked causing the group to laugh at Colin's expense.

"Alright children let's stop," Logan said, getting a handle on everyone just like he had in the beginning of the year in the parking lot.

"_Alright children that's enough with the sexual innuendos and inadvertent flirting. Save it for the crazy senior year conquests we're going to have. Louise, what's the dish gossip queen, any new potential?"_

"Well I hear Rebecca Summers isn't fat anymore…" Louise started with a nostalgic sneer also remembering the beginning of the year.

"Tell us about those hicks that are going to be joining us this year again?" Logan asked with a similar smirk.

Louise sighed. Every now and then Logan would still give her a hard time for informing them in the opposite direction of the new arrivals. "I hear they're amazing," Louise replied honestly.

"Yeah, they pretty much are kitten," Finn replied looking around at one of the two only houses that they actually felt comfortable in.

"Who are they?" Madeline whispered to Stephanie.

Stephanie sighed and rolled her eyes, "Sweetie how about we stay quiet and not ruin the moment."

Madeline shrugged and looked around the room with the others, a small smile playing on all of their lips.

* * *

Rory and Tristan made their way down their street and to the town square. The only sound in Stars Hollow this late was their footsteps and crickets chirping a tune for the two. 

"What a year," Tristan remarked leading Rory with an arm around her shoulder to the town gazebo.

"Tell me about it," Rory said slipping her hand into Tristan's back pocket, "But you know what the great thing about it was?"

"What's that Pinky?" Tristan said taking a seat on the gazebo bench and pulling Rory into his lap.

"I managed to gain so much without losing you," Rory said looking Tristan in the eye with her eyes sparkling.

"You could never lose me babe," Tristan replied running a hand down her cheek with affection. "It doesn't matter who you're with or who I'm with, I'll always have such a special place in my heart for you that no one can replace. You'll always be number one in my book."

"And you'll always be number one in mine," Rory said hesitantly after a slight pause.

Immediately Tristan knew what the problem was. "Rory it's ok if I'm not your first priority, you have a boyfriend now. I just want you to know that with _me_ there's no match, and part of my criteria for that next girlfriend is that she'd have to understand that you're always going to be first for me, even if I'm not first for you."

Rory smiled at him and spoke softly. "You are my number one Tristan, it's just now you might have to be sharing that spot with someone. But I want you to know that what ever shit college brings our way, I'm going to be there flushing the toilet with you."

"Wow that was corny," Tristan said with his familiar smirk. Rory smacked him playfully before chuckling along with Tristan. The two sat in silence a few more moments before Rory spoke.

"Tristan, I love you so much," Rory said her eyes closed with her head against her chest.

Tristan inhaled her scent as he ran a hand through her brunette locks. "I love you too Rory. Sometimes it feels like you're the only thing constant in my life."

"Tristan, I saw that look inside," Rory mentioned, noticing the somewhat frightened tone in his voice. "Before I took you out here you were ready to drink this night into oblivion."

Tristan sighed not bothering to deny it. "I hate shit like this Rory. What's the point of saying goodbye to people who are always supposed to be there for you? I don't get it," he said running his hands through his hair as he got up and began pacing.

"Tris, calm down," Rory soothed getting up to face him.

"I mean seriously, these people are our friends right? Goodbye's are only for people like going off to war or like leaving you forever. Not for people going to a different school or going on a business trip or trivial crap like that."

"Babe," Rory said wrapping her arms around his waist and rubbing his back to keep him from pacing back and forth once more. "Goodbye's are to wish the ones you love well. They're to make sure that even though they're not going to be in your life for a little, that you still care for them. They're just protocols in friendship."

"I guess that's a good way of putting it," Tristan replied closing his eyes and resting his chin on Rory's head with his arms enveloping her.

"I knew you'd see my way," Rory whispered with a smirk.

"Whatever loser," Tristan mumbled back with a glare shaded by his eyelids.

Tristan slipped his hand into Rory's back pocket as he put his arms around her and felt a piece of paper; pulling it out after giving her a pinch to replace his unseen glare, he asked, "What's this?"

Rory opened her eyes and looked at the piece of pink stationary Tristan held in his hand. She shrugged and tried to take it from him but Tristan quickly pulled it out of her reach and opened it himself.

In his mom's hand writing written across the top it read, "5 Things to Do to Enjoy Your 17th Year of Life."

"Oh! I totally forgot about that. She gave that to me for my birthday, remember?" Rory asked taking the paper as she sat up in Tristan's lap with him wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm almost scared to see what she came up with," Tristan joked as he and Rory began reading the list.

1. Try the impossible; I'm sure you'll come to find that it actually is possible and a hell of a lot of fun too.

"Sounds like advice from your mom," Tristan joked. Rory laughed and nodded thinking the exact same thing.

2. Play the game fair, no one likes a two face, unless it's the shade of your lip gloss.

"What game?" Rory asked with an eyebrow up.

"Game of life smart ass," Tristan shot back. Rory just glared in response.

3. Bend the rules, break the barriers, lean with it, and rock with it.

"Typical," Rory said rolling her eyes as Tristan chuckled.

4. At risk of sounding like an American Eagle advertisement, Live Your life.

Rory and Tristan were about to read the final piece of guidance on the list, but their attention was dominated by a voice calling out to them.

"Hey guys! We've been looking all over for you! Let's get back to the house now!" Austin said coming up to the two.

"What do you mean you've been looking all over for us? It's midnight in Stars Hollow how hard could it have been to find us?" Rory asked striding over to the other two of the quartet.

"Shut it Hayden and let's go," Matt said throwing her over his shoulder and running down the street with her.

"Where you been Tris?" Austin asked throwing a friendly arm around his shoulder.

"Talking to Rory," Tristan replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Mhm, what's going on with you two?" Austin asked his eyes brows raised condescendingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tristan replied, annoyed at the accusation.

"I mean are you still hung up on her or something from like Sophomore year?" Austin shot back.

"Man you're crazy, sounds like you're still hung up on her," Tristan replied with a look that advised Austin to say no.

Austin opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted. "Would you guys like some privacy for your romantic walk or are you gonna hurry your fat asses up?!" Matt called from the door of the house.

"Coming, damn put your panties back on!" Austin called back leaving Tristan glaring at his back. _Not the answer he was looking for.  
_

* * *

"Hey doll, how was your midnight stroll with mate?" Finn asked pulling Rory to sit with him. 

"Good, what you guys do while we were gone?" Rory replied stealing some of the chips out of the bag in Finn's lap.

"Talk about the year," Colin answered.

"I can't believe how fast it went," Rory said shaking her head in disbelief.

Just as the other were about to agree, the help hired for the times Lorelai and Chris had to go on trips entered the room bearing a case on a silver platter. "Miss Hayden, I have something here that I was instructed to give you by your and Mr. Dugrey's parents, would you like me to put it on in the theater room?"

Rory looked at Tristan confused but just shrugged and led the group to the home theater room. They all situated themselves on the cushioned floor in front of the theater style seats. Rory sat next to Logan with his arm behind her and her head on his shoulder while Stephanie and Colin sat cuddled up under a blanket. Finn sat next to Stephanie while Madeline sat in between and Louise and Matt and Tristan sat next to Rory leaving Austin between Tristan and Stephanie. Rory noticed Tristan and Austin kept shooting each other glares but she brushed it off as one of their friendly fights.

The maid pressed play and a quote in white, with a black background read, "Truly great friends are hard to find, difficult to leave, and impossible to forget."

As that frame faded to black a song began playing in the background; a picture of Tristan, Austin, Matt, and Rory came onto the screen, all of them with their arms around each other in what looked like freshman year.

_Another turning point; a fork stuck in the road.  
Time grabs you by the wrist; directs you where to go.  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why.  
It's not a question but a lesson learned in time._

_It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

"Aw look how young you guys look," Madeline said with a smile as the picture faded away showing another picture of the quartet at the beach, the guys holding up Rory on a surf board as Rory lay on her stomach with her head propped on her hand.

The pictures continued to progress, creating the effect that the four were growing up on screen before all of their eyes.

Then, a picture of Rory and Tristan in their Chilton uniforms appeared. Rory wore a glare on her face as Tristan smirked down to her looking like he was about to say something.

"_I'll take care of your baby Lorelai; after all she's my baby too!" Tristan yelled jokingly as they walked out the door._

"_Hey I'm not a baby! I am a grown young woman; I mean look at me there is no way you can call me a baby!" Rory said with bitterness in her voice._

"_Calm down babe you know I'm just kidding," Tristan said smirking at her, "and no I can definitely say that you do not look like a baby, did I mention you look gorgeous today Pinky?" Tristan asked, using her childhood given nickname._

Tristan smiled at the visual memory, like or not Rory would **always** be his baby in his eyes, someone he had to watch over and protect.

Next was a picture of Tristan and Rory making their grand entrance into their 'Welcome to Adulthood' party. Several of the following pictures were those of Rory and Tristan dancing, and Rory and Tristan talking to their friends.

A picture in the Hollenzallen hallway where Chris, Lorelai, Eric, and Liz played their first prank on the kids followed.

_After their eyes had adjusted to the light, all the teens found themselves in compromising positions. Tristan was holding on to Louise and rubbing circles in her back and Rory and Logan were wrapped around each other looking very comfortable. Stephanie had one arm around Colin's waist and another around Madeline, who had her arms around Steph's neck. Colin had his arm around Stephanie's shoulders and his hand placed on top of Madeline's head. The best sight however, was Finn clutching onto a suit of armor on the side of the hallway with his head buried in the shoulder of the statue._

"Oh my god!" the group yelled as if they were an organized choir.

"I hope this is the last place we see that picture," Logan joked.

"With it in my parents' hands, don't be surprised if it's released to public suddenly when you're running for office or something," Rory replied in all seriousness.

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind.  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time.  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial.  
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while._

The pictures flashed before their eyes, reminding them of the memories that they had formed together, the moments that would be etched in their mind for all time. The slideshow was perfect, it highlighted the memorable moments such as Homecoming, the day after, Halloween, the numerous Stars Hallow festivals they attended, and other random moments when they were feeling photogenic.

There were several pictures that the group had posed for, or knew were being taken such as the one in the bed where all of them were just a mess of arms, legs, and heads. But many of the pictures were candid, and the photos of the hardships the group faced were all candid.

A picture of Logan throwing a punch at Tristan was shown, and the group could only wonder where and who was the source of the picture, but Rory winced at the memory and threw a worried glance to Logan and Tristan. The two however, just turned and smiled at each other.

"Got a hell of an arm Huntz," Tristan said with a smirk.

"Yea so do you, as you proved on New Years," Logan replied with a similar smirk. Rory just shook her head and laughed.

Also present was a picture of Stephanie holding on to a devastated Rory, both of them in the arms of a concerned Tristan, looking down at his best friend with a look of heartbreak.

Rory looked at Stephanie with a smile. "Sorry about soaking that shirt," she joked.

"Sorry about my jackass of a best friend," Stephanie said.

"Hey I'm still here you know!" Logan said with a glare to Stephanie who just stuck her tongue out at him.

Numerous pictures from tabloids were in the slideshow, counting Tristan's hospitalization, Rory's bar dance, their trip to New York, and their public affairs they partook in. The song came to a close, and the final picture popped into the screen. It was a picture of the entire group dressed in their caps and gowns, none of them paying attention to the camera. They were all in their little world looking at each other as the sun streamed down on their gleaming garments.

Rory had an arm around Tristan's waist, while he had an arm resting on her shoulders. Both of them were laughing and looking towards Finn who was in the center, his gown open revealing his pants and his bare chest inscribed with the words, "I made it," as he looked up at the sky with words appearing to be escaping his open mouth. Austin and Matt were next to Rory, looking at each other and pounding fists, grinning from ear to ear. Stephanie was in an embrace with Colin, as he looked down at her with adoring eyes, while Madeline and Louise held each other with joyful tears. Finally, there was Logan who was looking over at Rory with a warm gaze, a soft smile gracing his handsome features.

_It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

With those last lyrics, the set was left in silence, tears of joy, nostalgia, and bittersweet goodbyes glistening in each of their eyes. For a good 15 minutes, nothing was said, as if there was a fear of breaking an unspoken moment. They didn't even know how that picture had been put into a slideshow so quickly when Rory's parents were halfway across the Atlantic having to leave directly after the ceremony. But they weren't thinking about that.

"Things won't change," Madeline stated simply shattering the silence. "We'll be friends forever, I can just feel it."

The group looked at her and saw the faith in her eyes, and none of them had to heart to deny it. The fact though, was that they'd all be going to 3 different colleges with everything going against them. They wanted to have that innocent conviction that Maddy had, but in their minds were reason why it wouldn't work formulating.

_Rory shook her head, "No, faith has nothing to do with this. Neither does trust or how much we love each other. It's not practical; long distance relationships are not practical. We'll never have time for each other, I intend to join the paper engulfing much of my free time, adding to the classes I want to take. The time doesn't work out. It's not practical," she said seriously._

"_Since when is love practical?" Tristan asked just as solemn. "Things don't always go by the rules Rory; things don't make sense ever. You should've realized that when you roped in the school playboy. You should've realized that when us, the opposite of Socialites suddenly are on the covers of all the tabloids."_

"Right?" Madeline asked uneasily, the lack of response causing her assurance to waver.

"Of course love," Finn replied with a matter of fact tone nudging Stephanie.

"Right," Stephanie agreed followed by everyone else except for Louise who just kept quiet, shaking her head at the false hope they were giving her best friend.

"How's about a toast then?" Austin suggested raising his red cup in his hand.

"Let's have the valedictorian do it, what do you say Ace?" Logan asked with a smile sent to his girlfriend.

"Alright," Rory said nervously fidgeting with the bottom of her camisole as she bit her lip.

"Oh come on Ace this is cake," Logan mumbled rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Rory smiled at him and planted a kiss on his lips before raising her own glass. "Here's to each other. Through the tear falls, the laughter, the drama, the fun, we stuck out and sure as hell made it look good," she said with a smile raising her glass.

"_Your friends are more important, and your boyfriend is more important. At the end of this year, we're all going separate ways and despite the fact that we say we're going to keep in touch, we won't know that for a fact until the time comes around. Rory I know you take school seriously, but you're looking only the academic portion of school. You're not looking at the monumental portions of school. When you leave this school do you really want to look back at high school and have memories of the process of alcoholic fermentation or the causes of World War II or do you want to remember the great times you had with all your friends that you might never see again?" Tristan whispered looking her in the eye._

"And to the moments that made us who we are," Rory finished.

"Ahoy!" Everyone exclaimed remembering Finn's illogical yet memorable words said the day Rory and Logan had reunited as they tapped glasses with each other.

"_Ahoy!" he yelled raising his flask and taking a swig._

"_Finn don't you mean Cheers?" Logan asked shaking his head._

"_No mate, Cheers is only for congratulations for a special occasion or __**goodbyes**__. Ahoy is less serious!" Finn exclaimed._

"Ahoy Ace," Logan said tapping his red cup with her glass before turning to Colin to do the same.

"Ahoy mate," Finn said with a tip of his cup to Matt.

"Ahoy Maddy," Stephanie yelled to Madeline with a smile.

"Ahoy Pinky," Tristan said with a smirk sent to his best friend.

Rory listened to the echoes of all her friends saying Ahoy, avoiding the goodbyes. She smiled ruefully and lifted her cup up to no one and as she brought the cup up to her lips she whispered softly, "Cheers," just as a paper felt from her back pocket due to her abrupt standing.

The paper fluttered to the floor and fell folding revealing the final rule on Liz's seventeenth birthday survival guide.

5. Always give three cheers for the teenage years, and hope sometime in the future you'll be granted an encore.

"Cheers," Rory repeated quietly. _Cheers._

** The End. **


End file.
